Champion's Legacy
by Roy Markov and Jake Gorven
Summary: Dan, Son of Ash and Iris, begins his journey in the land of the Kanto Region. Stay tuned as he grows as a trainer, catches Pokemon and finds things that will take him way farther than what he has ever imagined. Rated T for some cursing Chapter 24 complete! Chapter 25 in progress!
1. Chapter 1: A Friend

**AN**

**Hi Guys! The Red Riolu here! This is my first shot at a fanfiction so please don't flame me. This story will be about Ash's son titled Champion's Legacies. So if you want to read this story here is the timeline.**

**Ash eventually became Kanto's Champion at the age of 22.**

**Iris was Unova's champion like in the game.**

**She marries Ash at the age of 24 and gives up the Champion title to Trip.**

**Ash makes the new Kanto Elite 4 when Agatha retires and Bruno and Lance go to Johto.**

**Kanto Elite Four is now built with **

**1****st****- Lorelei (Ice) **

**2****nd****- Cameron (Fighting) **

**3****rd****- Morrison (Steel) **

**4****th****- Iris (Dragon)**

**Ash and Iris move into Pallet town where they live with their kids.**

**So yeah they now live in Pallet Town and we see Ash's son Daniel (or Dan) go on with his journey.**

**Ash-32**

**Iris-32**

**Daniel- 10**

**Cleo- 7**

**Gary-32**

**Morrison-33**

**ENJOY!**

** Champion's Legacies**

Daniel Ketchum woke up to the sound of his Dodrio alarm clock buzzing and yelling. His eyes shot open remembering that today was a special day. A few weeks ago he had just turned 10 and that meant he would soon start his Pokemon journey.

He pressed the alarm clock, sat up his bed and said "Yes! Today is the day to start my journey."

Dan got up, showered and put on his clothes which consisted of a black shirt, a red vest with a pokeball design on it, black jeans and a pair of blue sneakers. He then approached the mirror where he attempted to tame his wild purple hair, but after several minutes, he decided to give up.

He picked up the bag that he had prepared the night before; it was filled with extra clothing, pokemon food, human food, some travelling necessities and several pokemon books that he enjoyed reading.

Dan looked at his clock and it read **7:25 am, **Dan yelped and said "Oh man, I've got to get to Professor Oak's lab by 8:30!"

Dan opened his room and rushed downstairs to see his little sister Cleo play with his Dad's Pikachu.

Cleo was 7 years old and she had long black hair like their father, today it was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were brown like his, and she was wearing her pajamas.

Cleo looked at him and said giddily "Hi Dan! Are you ready to become a trainer?"

Dan slung the backpack on his back and said "Yep! Of course I am Cleo!"

The little girl smiled and said "So which Pokemon do you think will be your starter?"

Dan furrowed his brow and said "Come to think of it, I really don't know."

Dan then heard a voice come from the kitchen saying "Dan! Cleo! Breakfast time!"

Dan and Cleo walked into the dining room where they saw their mother Iris was preparing breakfast with their grandmother Delia. Pikachu scurried out of Cleo's arms and ran to the living room.

Their mother was wearing a yellow blouse and white jeans; her purple hair was in a large ponytail. His grandmother on the other hand was wearing a white shirt and some shorts, her red hair was let down while her eyes looked warmly at her two grandchildren.

Dan removed his back and placed it at the back of his chair and sat down as his grandmother's Mr. Mime prepared the table. The Mime Pokemon placed sets of plates, spoons and forks on the table while Dan's mother brought them their breakfast which was a great amount of pancakes, bacon and toast.

Dan smiled as he rubbed his hands together preparing to eat; he looked at Cleo and saw that she also was eager to eat. As he was about to dig in, he saw his father's Pikachu, which he called Uncle Pika come in with its mate which he calls Aunt Kachu, enter the room and stop where their mother put down bowls of Pokemon food.

Dan looked at them and decided he should dig in as well, he grabbed a fork with one hand and a bottle of maple syrup in another and started to eat the vast amount of pancakes, his mother sat down in front of them to eat while his grandmother sat down and ate as well.

After a few minutes Dan put a hand on his belly and burped loudly and said "Wow grandma that was great."

His grandmother giggled and said "Their appetites are as big as their father's"

Their mother then said "Yeah I guess" She smiled warmly at Dan and said "So Danny, what Pokemon will you choose as a starter?"

Dan looked at his mother and said "I don't know mom. I might pick Bulbasaur since grass types are easy to train and they are very friendly. I might also choose Squirtle since I read that they have high defence and good offence. Then again, I could also pick Charmander, but I remember you telling me a story where dad's Charmander was once kind and playful, but when it evolved, it stopped listening to dad for a while. So im not sure on who I am going to pick."

Iris smiled at Dan and said "Well you have to make up your mind." She said pointing at the clock. "Because you might be late to get your starter with your father."

Dan looked up and saw that it was 8:10 his eyes widened and he picked up his bag and said dashed to the door saying "Bye guys! I'll be back!" Pikachu then stopped eating and followed Dan out of the door on the way to the Oak Lab.

Iris sighed and smiled saying "He is such a little kid, just like his father."

Dan ran down the path with his Uncle Pika at his side, he made several turns on the way to the lab. When he got there he was already out of breath, the Pikachu looked at him and said "Pi Pikachu Chu Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi (Hey Dan I guess we made it)" Dan smiled and said "That's right uncle, I guess we did make it in time."

Dan straightened himself up and knocked at the door where after a few seconds his Uncle Tracey opened the door and said "Hey Dan! Hi Pikachu! Looks like you made it just in time, come on in." he said gesturing the boy to come inside.

Dan went in the lab and saw several people in lab coats studying several Pokemon, he saw a man taking notes of a Braviary which was standing on a table, and he saw another scientist observing a Geodude crawl on the ground."

He then turned and said "Uncle Tracey, where is dad? Mom said he would be here?"

Tracey then turned around and said "Oh yeah, your father is here, he is outside battling with your Uncle Morrison."

Dan's eyes shone with excitement and said "Why didn't you say so! Come on Pika!" he said running to the back door that leads into the reserve.

Dan opened the door and saw several Pokemon grazing ang strolling around. One of these Pokemon was his father's Serperior. Dan looked at her and said "Hey, have you seen dad anywhere?"

The grass type shook its head and pointed to a big green lizard; Dan smiled and said "Thanks!"

Dan approached the lizard that was laying its back in a tree with a twig on its mouth, Dan looked at it and said "Hi Sceptile, do you know where dad is?"

The gecko smiled and pointed at a patch of trees while saying "Tile Sceptile Scep Sceptile Tile Sceptile (Through there, there is clearing where the battle is happening.)"

Dan nodded and replied "Thanks Sceptile, your awesome."

The green lizrd nodded as Dan rushed to the top of the gill and saw a clearing where he saw his Dad; the Champion of Kanto was going against the Elite Four member Morrison (Yes, Morrison from Hoen), and it looked like the referee was the professor, Gary Oak.

Ash was wearing a red shirt with a black vest, jeans and his league cap, his messy black hair was barley contained and his brown eyes showed a fire of determination. While Morrison was wearing a brown polo with matching brown pants, he had lost weight over the years and is now quite thin and tall.

Morrison had his Metagross out while Ash had Infernape out on the field, both Pokemon were battered and bruised but it looked like none were giving an inch.

"Metagross Meteor Mash" Morrison yelled, Ash then said "Infernape Flare Blitz"

Both Pokemon rushed at each other with attacks ready, the two attacks collided and a explosion occurred, as the smoke cleared Dan saw that Infernape was victoriously standing over a Metagross that had swirls in its eyes."

Gary raised his hands and said while grinning "Metagross is unable to battle! The winner is Ash!"

Morrison recalled his Metagross and said "Nice job buddy." Ash them approached Infernape and said "Excellent work my friend." The fire type nodded and was zapped back into its Pokeball.

Dan yelled "Dad! Uncle!" He ran down the hill with Pikachu and approached his father, he stopped in front of his dad because his father caught his head and ruffled his hair while smiling warmly at him, and Pikachu then climbed up his shoulders and said "Pika Pi! (Ash!)"

Ash smiled and said "Hey Danny. Looks like you're all set." He then petted Pikachu's head and said "How've you been buddy?"

Morrison then approached Ash and said "Damn Ash, you win again."

Ash held Dan close and said "Of course, I'm not the champion for nothing." Morrison then eyed Dan and said "Looks like little Daniel is gonna start his journey too huh?"

Ash replied "Yeah, he is." Gary then approached and said "Well then let's go get him a starter and a Pokedex."

Dan smiled and said "Thanks professor!" Gary replied "No problem kiddo, now come on."

Dan accompanied by the three men went back to the lab, on the way back, he saw his father's Charizard practicing with a large red reptile that was wearing a pair of black shades. Daniel also saw his mother's Haxorus and Dragonite training with each other, throwing attacks, and dodging them as well.

When they got back into the lab, Gary brought Dan to a table where three pokeballs were placed, Gary picked up the first pokeball and opened it, out came a small green dinosaur like Pokemon that looked like it was carrying a unbloomed flower on its back. Next, Gary sent out a small blue turtle Pokemon that had a blue tail. Finally Gary sent out a small orange Pokemon that had a fire for a tail.

Gary then said "This is, Bulbasaur , Squirtle and Charmander. The three Kanto starters now have your pick."

Dan the put a hand to his chin took off his cap and then violently messed up his hair saying "Waaah! They're all so cool! I don't know who to pick!"

Pikachu then appeared from the nearby room with a pokeball in his arms, Ash noticed this and picked up the pokeball and said "Are you sure buddy?" The yellow mouse nodded and Ash approached his son saying "Well Dan if you can't decide, I guess Pikachu chose for you. Just consider this as his gift to you; if I gave you your cap, and your mother gave you her necklace, Pikachu gives you this." He said handing the ball to Dan.

Dan then starred at the ball in his hand and said "Thanks Pikachu, but what's this?" The mouse replied "Pika Pi Pikachu (Just open it Dan)"

Dan raised an eyebrow, pressed the button and said "Alright! Come on out whoever you are!" The sphere opened and a flash of light appeared out of the ball and it landed on the floor next to the three starters, the light materialized into a small mouse that resembled Pikachu, but this one was smaller. The little mouse rubbed its eyes and blinked at the people starring at it.

Morrison then said "Hey, isn't that a Pichu?"

Ash nodded and said "Yeah, Daniel, say hello to Pichu."

Dan looked at the little mouse and said "Hi little guy, my name is Dan, do you want to go with me on a journey?" The little mouse smiled and nodded its head. Dan grinned and picked up Pichu and said "Well then, it's settled, I guess you're going to be my partner buddy, and from now on, you name is Jordan."

** AN**

**Well I guess that's it so far, Dan gets a Pichu, please dont ask why Jordan, but just who is this Pichu and what adventures will they encounter. Tune in next time to see what Dan's first day as a trainer is like next time on Champion's Legacies. Review Please, NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Can somebody give me a tip on how to make my chapters longer?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**AN**

**Hey guys, The Red Riolu here, I guess I'm just a bit too excited about this, so in this chapter I will explain some background with the story, some flashbacks, facts and some more details. I will try to just do this at my own pace, don't flame me.**

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID, ASH WOULD FREAKING WIN AT LEAST ONCE**

**ENJOY!**

Dan smiled as he held the Pichu high and said"Well then, it's settled, I guess you're going to be my partner buddy, and from now on, you name is Jordan."

The Pichu smiled happily but then it suddenly got a sinister look in its eyes and grinned evilly at his new trainer and let loose a large jolt of electricity that shocked Dan to the bone.

Morrison, Gary and the three starters were shocked at the scene, but Ash just chuckled saying "Just like us, huh Pikachu?" The mouse Pokemon nodded and laughed.

Dan was paralyzed as the Pichu was chuckling evilly as he still held it in the air; Dan was then snapped back into his senses when he heard Gary say "So I guess you,ve made your choice, now here is your Pokedex." He said handing him a grey device."Use this to record data on any Pokemon you see, you can also use it to check you Pokemon's moves, condition, ability and traits."

Dan coughed up a cloud of smoke as he said "Thanks professor." As Gary placed the Pokedex on Dan's hand, Jordan the Pichu once again released a jolt of electricity, shocking both the young trainer and the professor."

Gary then said ""Morrison, Ash, a little help?" Both men nodded and tried to pull them apart, but then Gary said "No! Don't touch us." All too late both men have already touched the lab coat wearing professor and were both also electrocuted.

Pikachu just sweat dropped and saw that the door had opened and another Pikachu came in with a woman with long purple hair and dark skin.

The woman saw the scene and said while shaking their heads "After all these years, they are still a bunch of kids."

She then said "Chuchu, tell your son to stop." The female Pikachu then hopped on the table and scolded the little electric type, the Pichu stopped its release of energy and pouted.

All four boys fell to the ground, smoking and smelling like burnt fish. Dan then got up and shook of the paralysis and then said "Jordan! Why did you have to go and do that?"

The little mouse grinned and scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, Ash then said "This little guy is Pikachu's son, he may be a bit difficult, but he's got the skill of his father and the determination of his mother."

The two Pikachus then stood beside the Pichu, giving it a scolding for what he has done; Morrison then said "Man that guy can sure pack a punch."

The Pichu then approached each of them and bowed his head apologetically while saying "Pi Pichu Chu Chu Pi (I am very sorry for my actions)"

Gary then got up, fixed his lab coat and said "It's okay, no harm done." He then picked up five small spheres and gave them to Dan saying "Here are your pokeballs, you use them for capturing Pokemon and giving them means of transportation."

Dan accepted the pokeballs and attached them to his belt and said "Thank you professor."

Gary nodded and said "Good luck on your journey, when get to the league, I'll be rooting for you all the way."

Dan smiled and thanked the professor for the supplies; he then looked at Jordan who was conversing with the other starter Pokemon and said "Come on Jordan; hop on so we can get ready to leave tomorrow."

Jordan smiled and waved farewell to the three starters and climbed onto Dan's back and took his cap then put it on his head. Everybody laughed at the scene and decided that they should be heading home.

Morrison then said "Hey Ash, can I crash at your place tonight?" Ash smiled and said "Don't you have your own apartment?" Morrison laughed and nodded and said "Yeah, but I want to be at Danny's send-off."

Ash looked expectantly at Iris and said "So can he stay over?" Iris grinned and said "Sure, Morrison can stay, but he better not act like a total kid."

Morrison laughed heartily and said "Sure I can try."

Soon after, the Ketchums and Morrison left the Oak Lab and headed home, on the way back Iris then started asking Dan "So what do you plan to do on your journey?" Dan looked at his mother's brown eyes and said "I plan on collecting all eight badges and joining the league where I intend to win and beat dad." He said while looking forward where Morrison and Ash were engaged in a happy conversation.

Iris sighed and looked at the sunset and said "You know you sound like your older brother Skylar."

Dan then looked to the sky and remembered his older brother Skylar's final league fight with his father 3 years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

**Both Ash and Skylar were down to their last Pokemon, Ash was using his Sceptile while Skylar was using his shiny Tyrannitar after both their Charizards fainted thus ending in a draw.**

**Skylar called "Tyrannitar Dark Pulse" A column of dark energy was forming in Tyrannitar's mouth and fired it at the green gecko. **

**Ash then yelled "Sceptile quick! Dodge it!" The lizard nimbly leapt to the right, evading the powerful attack. Dan then looked around and his older siblings, the twins Blake and Bella who were ten at that time were cheering for both sides, he then saw his mother sitting beside him watching the battle intently.**

**Ash then said "Sceptile Leaf Storm" a cyclone of leaves then formed behind Sceptile and then the gecko fired it at the rock titan who was hit directly with the attack. The rock Pokemon staggered after being hit with the powerful grass type attack.**

**Skylar gritted his teeth and called "Tyrannitar Stone Edge then chain it with Rock Slide" Several small rocks formed around the rock titan and were shot at the grass type who countered it with Leaf Blade, then several larger rocks fell from above and some of them landed direct hits at the grass type.**

**Sceptile fell on its knees and Ash said "Skylar, you have done great, but now I have to finish this." Ash looked at Sceptile and nodded then said "Sceptile Energy Ball"**

**The green gecko the formed a green sphere of energy in its mouth and then was prepared to fire then his trainer yelled "Now swallow it" Sceptile nodded and crunched down on the sphere of green energy and closed his eyes, after a few seconds, it started glowing with a green aura, showing a boost in power, then its eyes shot open filled with power and determination.**

**The rock titan glanced uneasily at her trainer, Skylar then said "It's okay Tyrannitar you can do this." He then yelled "FINISH IT! FULL POWER HYPER BEAM!" Ash then retaliated by saying "SCEPTILE FULL POWER SOLAR BEAM!"**

**The two powerhouses charged their energy and fired a beam of energy at each other, their final attacks filled with every ounce of power and determination they had. The two beams clashed and fought for dominance then there was a massive explosion.**

**The smoke cleared and then there they were the two Pokemon standing tall after being hit with powerful attacks, and then both started to fall for the ground, Tyrannitar fell face first on the ground unable to battle while Sceptile was kneeling on the ground smirking.**

**The MC then announced "IN A STUNNING TURN OF EVENTS IT SEEMS THAT TYRANNITAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE AND THE WINNER AND STILL KANTO'S NUMBER ONE CHAMPION IS ASH KETCHUM!"**

**Dan saw Skylar fall on his knees and start to shed tears, after two years of hard and rigorous training, it still wasn't enough to defeat his father. He silently returned his Tyrannitar and said "Nice work my friend, Im sorry I let you down."**

**Ash then returned Sceptile and said "Excellent job Sceptile." He then approached his son offered his hand and said "That was a nice battle Sky, but there is still a lot you need to know."**

**Ash reached for his son's hand but Skylar just slapped his father's hand away and looked him in the eye and said "Save me your pity dad. Hear my words, I will not return until I am once again defeated."**

**Skylar then stood up, turned around silently and walked out of the stadium without a word. Once he left the stadium, Skylar was confronted by his mother and said "Mom, please let me go, I need to train."**

**Iris then said "Sky, please just listen. Come home and then we can talk about this."**

**Skylar then looked at his mother and siblings then said "I'm sorry mom, but I have to do this to get stronger." He then looked at his siblings and said "Good luck on your journeys guys, and you Dan" he said pointing at Dan "When you begin your journey, I will send you a gift, knowing that one day, you will become a great trainer. Then one day, we will have our battle."**

**Skylar then ruffled his siblings' hair and left the Indigo Plateau without another word escaping his mouth.**

**FLASHBACK END**

Dan remembered his brother's promise and wondered what his gift could be. When they got home, they were approached by Cleo with their mother's Emolga.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Cleo shrieked.

Ash picked up his daughter and said "Hey Cleo, how was today?" Cleo giggled excitedly and said "I practiced battling with mommy's Emolga with grandma's Mr. Mime."

Iris and Ash smiled on their daughter's energy and said "Uncle Morrison will be staying here tonight." Cleo squeaked with happiness and said "Yay! I get to play with Uncle Morrison and his Metagross."

Dan laughed and saw that his Pichu, Jordan had approached Cleo. Cleo then said "Hey Dan is this your first Pokemon?" Dan nodded and Cleo squealed "Oh My Arceus, he is so cute!" Cleo picked him up and looked at Dan with a annoyed expression as if saying "Please let me shock her." Ash's Pikachu then shook its head and Pichu sighed.

As Dan went inside the house he left his bag in his room and went downstairs to wait for dinner to be prepared.

As soon as dinner was prepared, he sat down with his family and ate the great amount of food that was prepared. He saw his dad greedily eat his food and he saw the same thing with his uncle, he also saw Cleo eat like his father, so he shrugged and decided to dig in.

Out of curiosity Cleo asked "Uncle Morrison, how did you become a member of the Elite 4?"

Morrison swallowed his food and started to explain "You see kids, before your father was the champion of Kanto, the Elite Four was made up out of your Aunt Lorelei, the fighting type master Bruno, the ghost specialist Agatha and the Champion of Johto, Lance the Dragon Master."

Morrison took a swig of orange juice and continued"When your father beat the Kanto Elite 4, he took the position of Champion of Kanto so he had to build the new Kanto Elite four since Agatha had decided to retire and Bruno and Lance are now full members of the Johto Ellite 4."

Ash then burped loudly and decided to continue the story by saying "When I was given the chance to build the Elite Four your mother and I were dating, so I heard that Lorelei would stick around as an Elite Four, I met several of my old rivals like your uncle Cameron and Morrison, they proved themselves by battling against me and Lorelei. As for your mother, she was once the Champion of Unova but she gave up the title when we got married, but I knew that she was still a great trainer so she was considered the strongest of the Kanto Elite 4."

Cleo and Dan looked at each other and grinned now that they fully understand how the Elite Four they knew came to be.

After that dinner was hectic as Morrison and Ash tried to compete on who could eat more while Iris called both of them little kids. Dan then decided to go upstairs to rest, knowing that tomorrow he would start his travels as a Pokemon Trainer.

A few hours later when everyone was tucked in bed, Dan and Jordan were still awake on their bed, Dan looked at Jordan and said "Can't sleep buddy?" The mouse Pokemon shook its head and Dan replied "Me too, I guess I am just so excited."

Dan stood up and walked downstairs with his Pichu to get a glass of water, then as he was going back upstairs he heard some creaking in his room, when he got there he saw that the window was open and a box with a note was on his bed, the note read:

_**Dear Danny**_

_**It's been what? Three years? I hope you are doing good, I heard that you are starting you journey tomorrow so I decided to send you your gift, this year I will be joining the league once again and I intend on beating Dad this time, well my gift to you is something special, he may be a bit difficult but when befriended and trained well, he can be a powerful ally. Good luck on your journey and I hope to see you soon.**_

_**Sincerely Yours**_

_**Skylar Ketchum**_

Dan then opened the box to see a pokeball, he turned to his room with the pokeball in hand and opened it, out came a small figure that was kneeling on the floor, this species of Pokemon was usually blue, but this one's blue areas were crimson red.

Dan and Jordan then looked at the Pokemon and said "I guess we have our second teammate Pichu, and his name shall be Luke."

**AN**

**Come on, guess what the Pokemon is on the reviews, Dan starts his journey next time on Champion's Legacy. Stay tuned for more Adventure and Pokemon. Please review and give me tips on how to make my stories longer, DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE! I will update soon, This is The Red Riolu, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Ally

**AN**

**Hey guys The Red Riolu here. Im a bit dedicated to this because I just love Pokemon, so back to the story? Did you guess the mystery (not really much of a mystery) Pokemon, I still won't mention the name later, but I guess its moves will give it away if you still can figure it out. If you did guess it right, Virtual Pokeball for you at the end of the chapter. BTW I am not sticking to the four move crap, I mean wtf is that about, so yeah a lot of moves Okay I said that Dan would leave in this chapter but I'm not so sure, so let's just see where this goes, it's almost summer for me so I will update more often. Review please! Don't flame me! I was surprised with the over 100 views in one night, I'm not sure if that's small but thanks for all the readers!**

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON; IF I DID ASH WOULD GET A RIOLU!**

**ENJOY!**

Dan and Jordan then looked at the Pokemon and said "I guess we have our second teammate Pichu, and his name shall be Luke."

The small Pokemon looked up at Dan and starred at the trainer's brown eyes; Dan starred back at the little Pokemon's red eyes and said "Hey, did my brother send you to me?"

The Pokemon stood up, slowly turned around and then leapt out of the open window, Dan then yelled "Hey! Where are you going? Hurry Jordan, go after him, I'll catch up." The Pichu then leapt off his shoulders then onto the window's ledge, the yellow mouse nodded at him and leapt out of the window to follow the crimson Pokemon that ran to the forest area nearby.

Dan then grabbed the rogue Pokemon's pokeball, his pokedex and a flashlight and then burst out of his room then ran downstairs as silent as a Purrloin and left the house without anyone noticing, he then ran to the forest where he saw Pichu and the red Pokemon run off too.

He then ran into the dark forest without a Pokemon and without supervision, ever since he was a kid he has already had troubles with going off on his own.

**FLASHBACK**

**A six year old Dan was playing with his brothers and sisters and their Pokemon, he was being carried by his father as they were playing in a open field next to the forest as their mother was sitting at a distance.**

**Dan was then put down when Iris called Ash for something, Dan then stood up and decided to wander away from his family.**

**After walking for several minutes he found himself in a deep part of the forest and he was quite lost, Dan turned around to go back but then he realized he was lost. The little boy started to cry and stroll around the unknown part of the forest.**

**As Dan was aimlessly wandering the forest, he heard the bush nearby rustle, filled with curiosity, the little boy walked over there to see a Caterpie crawling on the ground, and the little bug type looked at Dan and smiled.**

**Dan stopped crying and then behind him he heard a tree shaking, when he turned around he saw a massive Nidoking that was glaring menacingly at him.**

**The poison type roared at Dan as he once again began to cry, he turned around to see that the Caterpie had disappeared and he now started to run away from the colossal poison/ground type.**

**Dan ran as quickly as he could but then suddenly he tripped off a rock and crashed on the cold hard ground. Dan started to yell "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"**

**The Pokemon raised its arm preparing a Hammer Arm but suddenly a small grey figure tackled the Nidoking and leapt off it to fire a Shadow Ball. Dan vaguely recognized the Pokemon but it was small, dark colored and had a red mane on its neck.**

**Dan then got up and ran away once more, leaving the Nidoking enraged and chasing him again.**

**Dan then stopped behind a tree as he was running out of breath, he heard massive footsteps from behind him and he slowly peeked from behind the tree to see if the Nidoking was there.**

**Dan slowly looked from behind the tree but he came face to face with an angry Nidoking growling at his face. He felt it breathing on his face and he then cried and yelled "DADDY!"**

**The Nidoking roared and was about to hit him with a Horn Attack until he heard a familiar voice say "Pikachu Iron Tail" A small rodent then hit the Nidoking on the face with its glowing thunderbolt like tail and snapped the Pokemon's horn in half. **

**The purple poison/ground type then got up and tried to fire a Hyper Beam at Dan, but then it was blocked by a giant dragon the looked like the sides of its face were scythes. Another familiar voice then said "Haxorus protect Dan and use Dragon Pulse"**

**A sphere of green energy formed in the beast's mouth and it was fired at the Nidoking who was in battling with a Pikachu, the Nidoking flew a few feet away and crashed into the trees. It then got up and decided to leave.**

**Dan lay on the ground crying and sniffling, his mother picked him up and said "Dan don't you run off again like that okay?" Dan nodded and buried his face in his mother's shirt. **

**His mother then said in a calming tone "It's okay now Danny, it's alright." Dan then was carried back to the field and as he was leaving he closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**FLASHACK END**

Dan then ran into the forest filled with the same fear and terror he had on that day, if his parents never found him, what would have happened?

Dan flipped the switch on the flashlight as he walked around slowly, careful not to awaken any sleeping Pokemon. After a few minutes of walking he heard a rustling coming from the patch of bushes in front of him. He slowly walked over and looked over the bush to fin Jordan, his Pichu, looking at him.

Dan then said "Jordan, did you find him yet?"

The mouse Pokemon shook its head and climbed up Dan's shoulders. They then slowly walked about, searching for the red Pokemon.

Dan looked up and saw that lightning was crackling in the sky, meaning that it was going to rain soon. Dan sighed and said "Great, it's gonna rain. Jordan we need to find him now before it starts to rain."

The Pichu nodded and then he felt his ear twitch and turned east, he then said "Pichu Pi Pi Chu Pi Chu Pi (Dan, I hear something coming from there)"

Dan turned to the same direction and started to walk there with Joran on his shoulders. After a few minutes of walking, he found himself at a edge of a cliff that led to a ditch.

Suddenly Pichu said "Pichu Pi (Over there)" pointing at the edge of the cliff, there stood a small figure, when Dan pointed the flashlight at it, the sky flashed with lightning and started to drop rain, he then saw the Pokemon was staring at him intently with its red eyes.

"Hey get away from the ledge Luke!" Dan said

The red Pokemon then took a step back, but suddenly the cliff collapsed because of the heavy rain and then the red Pokemon fell down the ditch. Dan then yelled "Luke!" He ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped after the Pokemon with Pichu grabbing his shirt tightly, he slid at the muddy side of the ditch and grabbed the fallen Pokemon, embraced both of them to prevent them from further harm.

Dan closed his eyes as he felt impact after impact of rocks colliding against his body and he fell to the bottom of the ditch with a thud.

Dan opened his eyes and felt the ground, it was rough and prickly, and sharp as well, but the weirdest part was that it felt warm. Dan looked down and saw a Nidoking glaring at him for landing on its back.

The Pokemon stood up, the poison/ground type looked familiar, then it hit him, the Nidoking's horn was absent as if it was snapped off. Dan then realized that it was the same Nidoking that he met when he was a little boy.

Dan opened his arms to see Jordan awake and conscious looking terrified at the Nidoking, but the red Pokemon was unconscious and was thanfully still breathing. Dan sighed with relief that his Pokemon were okay but he frowned when he saw that the Nidoking was glaring at them, because if looks could kill, well you know the drill.

Dan stood up and said "Nidoking we don't want to battle, just please let us go."

The Nidoking roared at them and stomped its foot at the ground, Dan then glanced uneasily at Jordan who was attempting to wake up the red Pokemon. He then said "Jordan, we need to battle this guy, you can take him right?" The Pichu confidently nodded at Dan while doing a fist pump.

Jordan then ran in front of Dan and prepared to battle the massive Pokemon in the heavy rain. Dan then said "Jordan Thundershock" Jordan fired a jolt of electricity at the Nidoking but it shook off the attack like it was nothing.

Dan cursed himself and thought "Damn I forgot that electric attacks don't affect ground types" He then took out his pokedex and scanned Jordan and then it read that Jordan's know moves were Thundershock, Iron Tail, Reversal, Agility and Volt Tackle.

He then wiped the wet purple hair that was touching his eyes and said "Jordan Agility" The mouse Pokemon ran at an increasing pace around the poison/ground type. The Nidoking then repeatedly used Hammer Arm, just barely missing Jordan. Dan then said "Follow it up with Iron Tail"

Jordan focused its energy to its tail, where it made it as hard as steel and using the speed, Jordan flipped two times and then he smashed it on the Nidoking's head. The poison/ground type growled in pain and swatted Jordan away with a Hammer Arm and made him land in front of Dan.

Dan said in a worried tone "Jordan, you okay?" The mouse struggled to get up, but after being hit with a powerful attack like Hammer Arm it fell on the ground unconscious. The Nidoking then prepared another Hammer Arm then Dan ran in front of it and stood with his arms open at the Nidoking.

The Nidoking looked at Dan with an incredulous look on its face. Dan glared daggers at the Nidoking then said "You will not hurt my Pokemon you hear me! If you want to hurt them, you have to hurt me first!"

The Nidoking growled with rage and raised its arm to smash them both of them, but suddenly a red sphere of energy suddenly hit the Nidoking in the chest knocking it over and sending it a few feet back. Dan recognized the move as an Aura Sphere and turned around to see Luke, a red Riolu standing with its arms pushed forward, the Riolu smiled at him and nodded then it leapt into action as the Nidoking started to get up.

Luke then ran to the Nidoking with amazing agility and then placed his palm on the poison/ground type's stomach then released a pulse of force from its palm. (No pun intended) This attack sent the Nidoking back to the ground groaning in pain.

Luke then ran to Dan who was holding Jordan who was starting to awaken from his sleep, Dan looked at Jordan and said "You alright now buddy? Can you continue?" The Pichu grinned and said "Pi Pichu (Yeah I can)"

Dan helped the Pichu up and it stood next to the Riolu then Dan said "I need you two to work together alright?" Both Pokemon smiled at their trainer and nodded.

They looked at the Nidoking as it recovered from the earlier Force Palm courtesy of Luke, it roared louder than before and then Dan said "Jordan Agility then Iron Tail once more. Luke Aura Sphere to cover Jordan."

Pichu ran with great speed at Nidoking while Riolu rapidly fired red Aura Spheres at the poison/ground type, after receiving several hits to the body with Aura Sphere, Jordan then smashed its tail full powered onto the back of Nidoking's head. Thus, making it fall to the ground.

Dan raised his fist and said "Yes! Nice job guys!" as the two small Pokemon walked back to him. He turned and saw that the Nidoking growled and trudged away.

Now they were left alone at the bottom of the ditch while it was still raining heavily, Dan then sighed, glad that the battle was over, he look at his Pokemon who were scratched and injured but still standing and conversing with each other, probably congratulating each other on a job well done.

Dan then looked for a way to climb up the ditch because when he checked his pokedex, the time was now 4:48am. Dan then saw a small ledge that snaked to the top of the ditch. Dan then sighed, scratched his wet and messy purple hair then started to climb to the top with his Pichu and Riolu.

When Dan reached the top with Jordan and Luke, he saw that the sun was rising and the rain had stopped, he stood tall with his Pokemon and looked up to the sky and saw a rainbow feathered bird that was flying towards the sun. The trio stared at it in awe and then Dan said "Ho-Oh" while Jordan said "Pichu (Ho-Oh)" and Luke looked up in awe without a word.

Dan then started to walk home, hoping nobody noticed that he was gone.

**AN**

**So how was that? I think it was pretty good, I hope I did it right, review please, I need to know how I did with the battle scene. Please Review! I will update soon, this Monday and Tuesday are exams so around 4 days then I will update. Please DON'T FLAME and BE PATIENT. I hope I'm doing good, review on my writing please! So Dan, Jordan and Luke are going home, how will Ash and Iris react (If they find out) how will his journey go? Stay tuned and see you next time on Champion's Legacy**


	4. Chapter 4: Departure

**AN**

**Hey guys! The Red Riolu here! I was gone for what? Two days? Then when I checked back I had over 300 views and over a hundred visits! Thanks to you all especially my first reviewer Aipom4! Thanks dude you rock!**

**Now to answer Aipom4's question, here is the list of Ash's kid's current ages**

**Skylar-15 (Eldest) Status: Training in a hidden location**

**Blake-13 (Blake and Bella are twins) Status: Collecting badges for the league**

**Bella-13 (Blake and Bella are twins) Status: Collecting badges for the league**

**Dan-10 Status: Starting his journey**

**Cleo-7 Status: Trainer School XD**

**And now I give to you my story, first of all I shouldn't even be here, it's my finals but I love this story so much! And thanks to Naito Writer for the tips!**

**This might be longer than usual thanks to Naito Writer's tips.**

**Notice: POKEMON IS NOT MINE**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

As Dan was approaching his house after leaving at the middle of the night to follow his new friend, he checked the time on his pokedex and it said that it was 7:20am.

His eyes widened as he saw the time, it would be around 10 minutes before his parents woke up and notice that he was gone. He looked down on himself and he saw that he was even still wearing his nightclothes, but now they were ripped, muddy and wet because of his earlier adventure.

He took out Luke's pokeball, pointed it at him and said "Return" The red Riolu then took a quick step to the right and dodged the red laser, Dan pointed it again once more and said "Return" another red light shot out from the pokeball but once again the agile little fighting type dodged the beam once more.

Dan sighed, scratched his hair and said "Guess you don't want to go back in there too, don't you Luke?" The red Pokemon nodded. Dan looked at Luke and then at Jordan who was sitting on his shoulder and said "Were going to have to be very quiet you understand?" Both Pokemon nodded. "Alright then, let's roll."

The newbie trainer then quickly approached the front door, pulled out his keys from his pocket and slowly opened the door, careful not to make a sound. The trio then slowly shut and locked the door, quiet not to attract any attention.

They then slowly crept up the flight of stairs, wincing as each step he took resulted in a creek. When they finally reached the top of the stairs and were creeping towards Dan's room, Luke accidentally hit a stand where a vase was placed. The stand wobbled as the Riolu tried to steady it.

Dan and Jordan turned around to see that the little jackal was struggling with the vase, Dan and Jordan's eyes widened with horror; he quickly crept back there to steady the vase. When he finally did it he looked at Luke who was staring at him intently with a blank expression as always, Dan would ask him about that later and why did he run off, but for now he just put a finger to his lips and gestured at him to be quiet, the little Riolu nodded at the pair.

When Dan turned around, he was startled when a familiar voice said "Hi Dan!" He choked and then silently crashed to the ground anime style. He blinked and saw that it was Cleo, her hair was all messy from sleep, and she was wearing her white pajamas and was holding her Jigglypuff doll with one hand as she was rubbing her eyes. Dan then quietly said "Hi Cleo, what are you doing this early?"

Cleo then started blabbering "Oh nothing, I just heard something downstairs and I checked it out. What are you doing? Why are you all dirty? What is that?" She said pointing at Luke who was standing behind Dan. You see, Cleo might be a bit shy at times but when she starts talking, she's a motor mouth.

Dan and Jordan sweat dropped while Luke tilted his head as he was looking at Cleo go on and on and on about anything she could think off. Dan put his hand to Cleo's mouth to stop her from talking and said "Cleo, you will slowly go back to your room and come out later okay? My journey starts today and I have to get ready alright. Now I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and I will not hear another word okay?" Cleo nodded.

Dan slowly removed his hand from her mouth and she obediently walked back to her room, Dan sighed with relief and crept to his door with Luke and Jordan, but suddenly Cleo slammed her door hard and caused a lot of noise. Dan then ran to his room where he put his pokeballs on his bed, checked the clock which read 7:29am, he sighed and thought "Thank Arceus Mom and Dad are heavy sleepers and I got one minute to spare." He then turned to both of his Pokemon and said "Stay here, I'll just get a shower."

Dan grabbed his towel and extra clothes then ran to the bathroom where he took a shower and cleaned himself up from last night. Dan put on his clothes which were a black shirt, a red vest with a pokeball design on it, black jeans, his belt of pokeballs and a pair of blue sneakers. Dan tried to comb his hair (Again…) but failed to do so.

When he was finished, he felt great because he wasn't wearing clothes that have been ripped and splattered on. He got a towel for Jordan and Luke to clean off the mud from their fur, but when he got back, Jordan was looking at a pokeball that was on the bed, it was the same in that was in the box that appeared on his bed. He gave the towel to Jordan so he could clean up, he then picked up the pokeball and said "You really are a piece of work you know that?"

He looked to Jordan who popped his head out of the towel and smiled at him, he then looked at his clock which read 7:39am. Dan quickly leapt to it and pulled the plug before it could alarm at 7:40am. Dan once again looked at Jordan and said "Let's get ready buddy." The little mouse Pokemon did a fist pump and leaped on his shoulders as Dan picked up his bag filled with supplies and opened the door to see that his parents were starting to leave their room and Cleo was nowhere to be seen.

Dan and Jordan smiled at each other that nobody had noticed that they were gone for the night, he climbed down the stairs and greeted his dad who had Pikachu on his shoulders and said "Hey dad! Morning!"

Ash yawned and ruffled Dan's hair and said "Hey Danny, we will have breakfast soon, just relax and watch TV then we will have your send-off." Dan smiled and nodded at his dad, just as his dad passed him he said "Oh yeah, wake up your uncle Morrison too."

Dan groaned because he had to wake up his uncle, sure he was a fun guy but the man slept heavier than his dad and his Snorlax combined; now he guessed his dad was messing with him. Dan walked over to the guestroom with Jordan and knocked on the door then opened it. He laughed silently because his uncle was sleeping in a weird position. The top half of his body was off the bed and he was drooling.

Dan was grossed out and amazed at the same time, he then looked to the side where his uncle's pokeballs were, he usually used his Pokemon to wake him up, but Dan had to be careful because the last time he was careless, he ended up releasing Metagross inside the small guestroom and the time before that he accidentally smashed half the house because he accidentally released his uncle's Steelix in the house.

He picked up a pokeball he recognized and let loose the Pokemon inside, in a flash of light a small yellow Pokemon with a gigantic maw on the back of its head was standing on the floor. The small Pokemon cheerfully said "Mawile! (Hi Dan!)" Dan greeted back and Jordan waved at the Pokemon as well.

Dan smiled and said "Hey Mawile, could you do that thing again? Uncle Morrison is sleeping like a rock as usual." The Mawile nodded and held up three fingers, gesturing for one, two or three. Dan then said "Surprise me."

Dan took a few steps back as Mawile put her giant maw at her trainer's backside, the mouth then crackled with electricity and then it chomped down on the sleeping trainer's behind. Morrison's eyes shot open and he yelled "YAAAAOOOOWWWW!"

Dan and Jordan snickered as Morrison shook and lit up with electricity from Mawile's Thunder Fang. He then fell to the ground, swiped Mawile's pokeball from Dan and said "Thanks Mawile, return." He then opened one eye and glanced at Dan and said "Thanks for the wakeup call Danny, I'll be right up as soon as I feel my legs."

Dan laughed nervously and left the room with his uncle paralyzed on the floor. He then went to the living room, hopped on the couch and turned on the TV so he could pass time as his mother and grandma was cooking breakfast.

He turned the channel to the news channel and the reporter was starting his report that interested Dan.

"**There have been sightings of strange men in uniforms that have a large green letter G on it and a small M beside it. These people have been reported to have stolen Pokemon from trainers and have similar intentions from organizations like Team Rocket, Team Galactic and Team Plasma. Trainers are advised to be careful and watchful of their surroundings."**

"**Here we have a victim of the group"** The TV showed a young trainer with blue hair around the age of 13 who looked like he was close to tears and he said **"These guys stole my precious Pokemon, like my Charmeleon and Kadabra. If anyone knows anything about this group please say what you can." **

The camera then turned back to the reporter and he said **"Please be careful and have a good day."**

Dan sat back on the couch and said "Dang Jordan, did you hear that? There are people going around and stealing Pokemon." The Pichu was busy opening a bottle of ketchup he found on the stand near the couch and said "Pichu Pi Pi Chu Chu Pi Chu Pi Chu Pi Cha Pi Chu Pi (Your right, I guess we should watch out then, now help me with this.)" The rodent said holding up the bottle to Dan.

The purple haired boy laughed and opened the bottle then gave it to the little yellow mouse that eagerly swiped it from his hands and started to slurp the condiment. Just then a voice said "Dan, breakfast time!"

Dan quickly got up and ran to the dining room where he saw that everyone was already sitting down and ready to eat, he ran to his chair and started to eat bacon with eggs while Jordan hopped down and ran to his parents then started to eat Pokemon food. Everyone was eating quickly until a bright flash appeared from Dan's belt and it materialized into Luke the Riolu who was standing on the floor with yet another blank expression on his face.

Ash choked on his food and said "Hey, that's a Riolu, and an oddly colored one too. Where did you get it Dan?" Dan looked at Luke and gave him a bowl of Pokemon food; he sat on the ground and started to eat the food with his eyes closed. Dan looked at his father and said "Dad, last night when I came down for a glass of water, I hear noises upstairs, when I got to my room, the window that I closed was open and there was a box on my bed that had a note. It says that the note was from Skylar, he told me to take care of him because he would be a great friend."

Ash looked at his wife and Iris looked intently at Dan's eyes "So is that all that happened?" she asked in a mocking tone, as if she knew what happened last night.

Dan gulped and said "Yeah mom, that's all that happened." But then Cleo piped up and said "How come when I saw you this morning you were all muddy and your clothes were ripped?" Dan's eyes widened and Jordan face palmed.

Iris beamed at her son and said "What did Cleo say Dan? Is that true? Come on Dan, only little kids lie." Dan looked at his mother's glare and then at Jordan, who gestured at him to say no, but Pikachu and ChuChu were glaring at him and he sat down, realizing that he was busted.

Dan sighed and laughed nervously then said "Yeah, but I can explain." He said holding up his hands. He then started "When I opened Luke's pokeball" he said pointing at the eating Riolu "He leapt out the window so I had to go and follow him, me and Jordan went at the forest in the middle of the night to look for him, after a while we followed him to a ditch. It started to rain when we saw him and he fell of the cliff of I jumped after him and we fell to the bottom of the ditch"

Iris' eyes widened and she said in a concerned tone "So you left in the middle of the night and fell off a cliff?" Dan nodded then Ash said "Come on Iris, calm down, at least he is fine, right Dan?"

Dan nodded and said "Yeah mom I'm fine, just a few scratches but I'm fine." Morrison then said "So what happened after that?"

Dan then said "We came face to face with the same Nidoking when I was 6 and Jordan tried to battle him alone because Luke was unconscious but then when Jordan was down and I tried to protect him and as the Nidoking was about to smash us, we were saved by Luke and his red Aura Sphere. We eventually defeated him and made him run off."

Ash looked at his son and said "You beat a wild Nidoking with a Pichu and a Riolu? Also that Riolu knew Aura Sphere? They could only learn that when they turn into a Lucario"

Dan shrugged and then said "Then after that we climbed up the ditch and when we got to the top, you won't believe this, but we saw Ho-Oh."

Morrison looked dumbfounded and said "You saw Ho-Oh? Amazing Dan, all my life I haven't seen it yet." Ash nodded and said "Dan, seeing Ho-Oh on your first day is good, you know they say it means that you will have good luck on your journey."

Dan said "That's cool dad! Now I can't wait to start my journey!" he picked up his bag and readied himself up after that heavy breakfast. Ash then stood up and gave him a wad of cash and said "Here, this is for your journey, spend it well and do not waste it alright?" Dan nodded excitedly.

Dan then got up and left his house with his family, uncle and Pokemon, they went to the gate of Pallet town where he would depart for his journey, there he saw his Uncle Tracey and Uncle Gary waiting for him to send off as well.

When they got there he was ready to leave, Ash then said "Good luck Danny, I wish you the best and have fun meeting new people and seeing new sights." He hugged his dad and he saw Jordan hug the two Pikachus.

Iris then stepped forward and said "Danny, good luck alright? Watch out and don't act like a little kid like your father did."

Dan heard his dad say "Hey I was not!" Iris giggled and continued "Just remember win or lose, we were always proud of you." She hugged her son and then Morrison came forward.

Morrison put his hand on Dan's shoulder, gave a hearty laugh and said "Do well on your journey Danny, win the Pokemon League then we'll see if you can take on your uncle in a real battle."

Dan laughed and replied "Sure uncle. Jordan, Luke lets go." He called for the two Pokemon who were with the Pikachus.

Dan was walking away with Jordan and Luke and he yelled "Bye guys! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Cleo! I'll call when I get to Viridian city!"

Dan then turned to his Pokemon when his family was out of sight and said "Well I guess this is the start of our journey, let's make the best of it and do our best!" Jordan grinned and did a fist pump while Luke silently walked beside him and nodded with once again a blank expression.

Dan looked up to the sky with his partners and thought about what great adventures they would encounter on his journey.

**AN**

**How was that? Like it? Hate it? Don't Flame, I'm trying my best. How will Dan's first day go as a trainer? Stay tuned as he goes into Viridian Forest and encounters new battles and challenges. And who is this mysterious organization? (Not team Galactic) Stay tuned to see Dan, Jordan and Luke go on with their journey!**

**I SWEAR FOR REAL, JOURNEY STARTS NEXT TIME!**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**This is The Red Riolu signing out…**


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings

**AN**

**Hey guys, The Red Riolu here! Thanks for the reviews and views. Exams are done! YEAH! So more updates, I see some people like this story so I guess I'll update this as often as I can. So in this chapter we will see and experience Dan's first day as a trainer. Thanks for the over 400 hits!**

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**ENJOY!**

Dan has trailing the Viridian Forest with his Pichu, Jordan, and his Riolu, Luke, for the past couple of hours. It had only been a few mere hours since he left Pallet Town, his home. Yet it felt like he was a gone for already a long while.

He had seen several Pokemon like Pidgeys, Caterpies and the occasional Weedle, yet nothing had shot his interest to find worth catching. Now Dan is deep in the Viridian Forest, thinking for a minute where to go, because he might have just gotten himself lost.

Dan held the map up to his face while he has been standing at a fork in the road and said "Great Arceus, why can't I read this map?" Jordan sweat dropped and said "Pi Pichu Chu Cha Pi Chu (Maybe it's because the map is upside down?)" Dan looked at Jordan, who was on his shoulder, with an annoyed look and then at the map and noticed that it was upside down. Dan's jaw dropped at this and flipped the map, when he found their location he yelled "YAAAAAHH! Were so far away! I start my journey and I get myself lost!" He then angrily threw the map on the ground.

Jordan and Luke looked at the thrown down map as Dan went a few feet away and started to rant and freak out. Jordan laughed nervously while Luke stared blankly at the map; Jordan followed his gaze and saw that the way to Viridian City was a long way from where they were, there was a red mark indicating where they were.

Dan then walked back to the duo after ranting about the map. He picked up the map, folded it and then put it in his backpack, scratched his head nervously and said "Well guys, I guess we made a wrong turn so we have to turn back."

Jordan sighed and nodded, while Luke was absentmindedly looking in a direction of the forest where there was no path. Dan fixed his things and noticed this then said "Hey, what's up Luke?" The red Pokemon looked at him with a blank expression and without opening his mouth a child's voice said "I feel something, something weird, coming from over there." He said while pointing in the direction he was looking at.

Dan and Jordan were startled by this and fell to the ground saying "You can talk?!" The Riolu nodded and said "I can communicate through Aura." Dan remembered what his dad said to him about aura, he remembered him saying that every living thing had it and that some Pokemon can sense aura like Lucario and Riolu.

Dan looked at him with a straight face and said "Then why did you only start talking now? And when I asked you about why did you run off last night, you just turned away with a emotionless expression and walked silently. What's up with that?"

Riolu raised one of his eyebrows and said "I only felt like it now, besides I feel that this is important, and the reason why I ran is a story for a different time. Now come on follow me." The Pokemon said gesturing for Dan and Jordan to follow.

Luke then ran off on his own while Dan and Jordan ran after him once more, Dan ran faster as Luke started to run at an even faster pace, he yelled "Luke! Come on! Slow down! You might get lost!"

After several minutes of running and pushing away ferns and branches that were in his way he saw Luke stop in front of a pond of water. Dan stopped and sat down breathing heavily, he looked at Jordan who was on his shoulder also breathing heavily he said "Why are you breathing like that? You didn't run after a crazed Riolu did you?"

Pichu laughed apologetically and then pointed at Luke who was slowly approaching them saying "Come on, let's go. Follow me." Dan groaned and said "Alright but we go at my pace alright?" The red Pokemon nodded.

The purple haired boy then stood up and told Jordan to walk on his own for a while so he could rest his shoulder. The trio then started to walk away from the pond and was walking down the path to where Luke was taking them.

After an hour, while the three were walking a sound erupted from a bush then they were encountered by a young boy with black hair around the age of 9 carrying a bug net and the boy said "Hey you, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

Dan looked around him then pointed to himself saying "Me?" Pichu rolled his eyes and Luke chuckled quietly. The young boy pointed a finger at him and said "My name's Benny Banton and I am going to beat you in a battle."

Dan did a fist pump and said "Alright! My first battle! So what're your terms?" The boy looked down then gave him a flashy smile and said "A three on three match, no substitutions."

Dan sweat dropped, nervously laughed and said "Uhhh I don't exactly have three Pokemon." The net carrying boy then said "What do you mean? You haven't caught any other Pokemon other than those two?" He said pointing at Luke and Jordan.

Dan replied "Yeaaaaaahhhhhh…" The boy then yelled "Then you're not worth my time! What kind of trainer only has two Pokemon!" ranted the boy. Dan yelled back "I just started my journey alright!"

The black haired boy then said "But here's my deal. If you get your third Pokemon by tomorrow and you get to Viridian City, I'll battle you there alright?" Dan smiled and said "You got yourself a deal Benny, and by the way, my name's Daniel, you can call me Dan for short."

The kid smiled back and said "Dan huh? Don't call me Benny, it's just Ben." Dan grinned back and said "Alright Ben, I guess I better go find my third Pokemon." "Sure Dan, see ya!" The boy said walking away from Dan.

He then found Luke starring at him and he said "We've wasted time here Dan; we need to get to the source of that disturbance." Then Jordan said "Pi Chu Chu Cha Pi Pi Pi Chu Cha Pi (Why do you wanna know? Can't you just let it slide?)"

Luke replied in an annoyed tone "I can't help it Jordan, I'm curious now let's go." He said tugging on Dan's jeans. Dan put his hand on Luke's head and said "Okay, okay point the way buddy." Luke nodded and started to walk in front leading them to wherever he said.

Dan followed Luke through the hollow forest until they came up to a dead end, a large stone wall was there and the only way out was back. Dan looked at Jordan and said to Luke "So what's this?" Luke looked at both of them then approached the wall and said "Right now, it's nothing." He closed his eyes then put his palm on a nearby rock and said "But now it's an entrance"

Suddenly the stone wall shook and then a rock moved out of the way revealing a secret passage. Dan and Jordan looked at Luke and said "How in Acrceus' name did you do that?" The emanation Pokemon shrugged and said "I followed the aura trail and pressed the button. Now come on."

Dan and his Pokemon ran into the passage, when they got inside, they saw that it was a high tech hall with complex design. Dan said to Jordan "This has bad idea written all over it."

The trio walked over to an area where there were a lot of wooden crates was scattered. Luke was looking with awe at everything around him while Jordan was silently looking around while riding on his shoulder. Dan then heard a voice say "Hey, put it here."

The trio ran behind a crate and listened to the conversation of the two men wearing black uniforms with a green capital G on it and a small green m beside it.

The red haired man said "Did the shipment arrive?" The blue haired man then answered "Yeah, the supplied Pokemon from Unova arrived this morning, so did we reach the quota that told us?"

Dan thought " ? Supplied Pokemon? What the heck could that mean." He glanced at Luke and Jordan then gestured at them to be quiet and both Pokemon nodded.

The red head then looked at his notepad and said "Now all that's left is the testing on Subject K." The blue haired man then replied "We finally caught that thing didn't we, were scheduled for guard duty there in a few minutes so we better head there."

Dan then said "Subject K.?" Then suddenly he put too much force on the crate and it fell down on the ground with a thud, both men in uniforms looked in Dan's direction and then out of the fallen crate came out a small bird Pokemon that had a blue body, a puffy head of white feathers but the feather on its forehead was red.

It looked at Dan then at the two men in uniforms; the red head yelled "Hey! What the hell are you doing here kid?" Dan gulped as they released their Pokemon, from the red heads pokeball came out a Zubat while the man with blue hair released a male Nidoran.

Dan pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the unknown Pokemon, the pokedex spoke "**Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle**." Dan looked at it and the little bird started to attack the Nidoran and Zubat with Wing Attacks and Peck attacks.

Dan then said "Luke, Jordan we need to help. Jordan Thundershock, Luke Force Palm." Jordan shot a bolt of electricity at the Zubat and hit it directly while Luke ran up to the Nidoran that was cornering the escaped Rufflet, he then quickly placed his palm in its side and released a pulse of force that sent the poison type flying.

After both of the opposing Pokemon were knocked out the two men returned their Pokemon and yelled "Come here you little brat!" but before they could touch Dan the Rufflet blew them away with a Gust attack and Luke knocked them out with a Karate Chop.

Dan looked at the Pokemon and said "Come on guys we have to go before…" the alarms started blaring, sending strong sounds around the facility and red lights appeared from the ceiling.

Dan cursed and said "Let's go, Rufflet follow us for now." The Eaglet Pokemon nodded and followed the trio out of the storage room and through the corridor and into a room before they were seen by an incoming group.

Dan then sighed in relief then turned around to see a large Pokemon that was snared in a glowing net, the Pokemon was trapped on the floor due to the net but Dan could see its face being covered by some mask and it was emitting a very, very cold aura.

The Pokemon looked him in the eye and said telepathically in a low voice "Human, my name is Kyurem, the Dragon of Ice. I had been captured by this new organization that it called by the name Team Gamma. They are attempting something I don't know but it would be so kind of you to free me."

Dan shook his head to snap himself back into reality and said "A-alright, I will find a way to free you." Dan looked around and saw that the net was connected into four pillars on the wall, he inferred that the electricity that charged the net was coming from there so he looked around and saw that there was a door that led to a staircase that went up to a box area above them.

He went to the door and attempted to open but it was locked, he looked at Luke and said "Do you mind?" the Riolu shook its head and readied a Force Palm but the Rufflet beat him to it by crashing into the door and opening it with a Quick Attack.

Jordan face palmed and Dan said "Thanks!" Luke gave an annoyed look at the Rufflet but the proud Pokemon just disregarded it and puffed it chest as they ran up the stairs into the control box.

Just before opening the door, Dan and the trio of Pokemon listened in to see if there is anyone there, when they heard that it was clear they went inside the control room and looked for a button on release.

After several minutes of pressing random buttons, Dan finally clicked a button that killed the lights on the net; the pillars hummed and then shut down. Kyurem stood up, breaking its binds and transformed into a white Pokemon that stood on two of its legs and had a white booster tail.

Dan ran back down the stairs and went up to Kyurem, the dragon Pokemon said "Hop on human, we will escape here together." Dan nodded and got on Kyurem's back that was very cold, Jordan, Luke and Rufflet were on the dragon Pokemon as well.

The door they had come from burst open and a man with grey eyes and white hair saw the scene, glared at Dan and said "You fools, STOP THEM!" the grunts who had been in a stagnant position stood by and released their Pokemon to pursue the dragon Pokemon but it fired a massive Dragon Pulse at the ceiling making it collapse down on them. It then flew up with Dan and his Pokemon on his back.

As the Pokemon left, the grey eyed man held his earpiece and said "Nebula, Andromeda we've lost Subject K."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Dan was silently riding on Kyurem's back and the trio of Pokemon was looking around at the scene of the sunset. Dan then said "Uhhh, Kyurem can you let me down there?" he said pointing at a clearing near Viridian City. The dragon Pokemon nodded and started to descend.

Dan got off Kyurem as soon as he landed and then he said "Thanks Kyurem, for you know, getting us out of there." The dragon looked at him and said "No, Thank you, without you, I never would have escaped. I am indebted to you. Whenever you need me, just call."

With that the dragon flew away into the sky Dan looked to his Pokemon and said to them "Well now that's over with, Jordan and Luke nice job, and Luke, I will NEVER follow your paths again." The Riolu sheepishly scratched the back of his head and the both of them laughed.

Dan then sighed and said "Well I guess I'm not having that battle with Ben, I haven't caught my third Pokemon." Suddenly Rufflet perched on his opposite shoulder and nuzzled on his cheek. Dan raised a brow and said "You want to go with me?" The Eaglet Pokemon nodded and pointed at his pokeballs.

Dan plucked a ball from his belt, enlarged it and gently bonked it on Rufflet's head as he went in the sphere. The ball shook slightly then clamped shut. Dan looked at the pokeball in his hands and said "I caught a Rufflet!" He let him out and said "Rufflet from now on your name will be Emil. Does that work for you? How about you guys? How's the name?" All three Pokemon nodded and happily agreed on their new friend's name. Then they made their way to Viridian City's Pokemon Center.

**SCENE CHANGE**

When he got to the center, he left his Pokemon with Nurse Joy and called up his family at one of the video-phones. After a couple of seconds of ringing, Iris' face popped up and she said "Danny! How was your day? Your dad isn't home right now and Cleo is asleep."

Dan glanced at the clock and it was 9pm, he then replied "It was great mom, I got a new Pokemon, a new friend and a scheduled battle for tomorrow." He decided to skip the Team Gamma issue since he didn't want his mom to freak.

She smiled warmly and said "That sounds pretty good and it sounds like you are on your way to becoming a great trainer so keep it up and good luck!"

Dan smiled back and said "Alright mom! Bye!" he then turned off the video phone, claimed his Pokemon and got a room key from Nurse Joy. On the way there he saw a familiar face and said "Ben! Hey dude!" The young boy approached him and said "Dan! So you made it? Did you get your third Pokemon for our battle?" Dan replied "You bet! And I'm not gonna tell you what it is so wait until tomorrow." Ben laughed and said "Sure dude, I'm gonna go to bed, so I'll see you at the park at noon alright?" Dan nodded and went to his room.

Dan lay on his bed with Jordan on his chest and Luke on the floor, he smiled and thought back on the day he just had and before he drifted to sleep, managed to say "For a first day, that was pretty interesting."

**AN**

**How was that? It felt al scrambled up. Please Review! Don't Flame! So he catches a Rufflet named Emil. I love Braviary and I named it Emil in my DS. So next time it will be Dan vs Ben in a 3 on 3 match. Stay tuned next time for the battle and his future adventures. I will update soon. **

**This is The Red Riolu signing off**


	6. Chapter 6: Battles and Rivals

**AN**

**Hey guys, The Red Riolu here! Wow another night's sleep and another over 100 views that make a total of over 500 views! Thanks to Unnamed Guest, Ashley and Aipom4 for reviewing! Over 200 visits too Wow! Thanks guys!**

**In this chapter Dan will meet his rivals and will have his 1****st**** battle. Also some insights on his training with Jordan, Luke and Emil.**

**My answer to Aipom4's question is that: Yes Dan will meet his siblings Bella and Blake who are travelling together, but instead of Dan battling alone, he will be partnered up with a rival that will not yet be mentioned in this chapter. So in all, he will encounter all his siblings.**

**So at the end of this chapter I will try to give the summary of Dan's Pokemon.**

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**ENJOY!**

Dan woke up before sunrise to get some training before his battle with Ben later at noon. He got up his bed and checked the clock; it was 6:30am. Dan pulled off the covers, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, took a towel and his bag then trudged into the bathroom.

After taking a shower, he put on his usual choice of clothes and tried to comb his hair down, but this time with some gel. Soon after he released his hand from his head, his hair stood up once again in its spiky fashion and sprayed gel on the bathroom mirror, the purple haired boy sighed and said "Why do I even bother."

Dan left the washroom with all traces of sleep off him and approached Luke, who was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, to wake him up but before he could shake him awake the emanation Pokemon opened and eye in the same position and telepathically said "Don't, I'm up." Dan shrugged and walked up to Jordan who was peacefully sleeping on the bed.

The trainer tried to shake the little mouse awake but the Pokemon slapped his hand away and proceeded to sleep. Dan looked at him with an annoyed look and said "Jordan come on, we need to train alright?" The mouse Pokemon still didn't budge.

Dan then got an idea; he yelled to Jordan "I have a bottle of ketchup!" The mouse's eyes shot open and scanned the room for the said condiment but to no avail he looked at Dan and the boy said "Sorry Jordan, you wouldn't wake up so I had too."

The electric type looked at him menacingly with sparks coming from his cheeks and Dan thought "Uh-oh bad idea." Jordan released a bolt of electricity and shocked Dan until he smelled like smoke.

Luke looked at the duo and laughed while Jordan got off the bed and walked away from the purple haired trainer that had collapsed on the ground. Dan then said "I guess you're not a morning person huh Jordan?" The mouse looked at him and then turned away with his arms crossed.

Dan slowly got up, picked up his belongings and walked to the lobby of the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy was standing at the counter and several trainers were up and about doing their business.

He looked at Jordan on his shoulders and at Luke walking beside him, shrugged and then went out the front door to look for a place to train. When he got outside the sun was just rising and he walked about the city to find a clearing where he could train.

As he was walking the streets of Viridian City he came across a crowd that was watching a battle happen between a guy with black hair and a green shirt and a guy with brown hair and a red shirt.

It looked like the guy with black hair was using some small monkey like Pokemon with a fire on his tail and the other guy was using a Ratata. He pointed his Pokedex at the unknown Pokemon and the device spoke "**Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out." **

Dan looked at it skeptically and said "A Chimchar huh?" As he watched the battle the black haired boy said "Chimchar Flamethrower" The liitle monkey shot a stream of flames from his mouth and directly hit the Ratata sending it a few feet back.

The other trainer then said "Ratata get up and use Hyper Fang" the rodent nodded and ran at the monkey with its teeth glowing but the Chimchar's trainer said "Quick dodge it and then follow it up with Flame Wheel"

The chimp nimbly jumped up, dodging the attack, rolled in the air setting himself of fire and came down smashing as a wheel of fire on Ratata. The small Pokemon was severely hurt and fell to the ground, obviously unable to continue.

A man then said "Ratata is unable to battle and the winner is Chimchar and Terry." The brunette walked over to the winner and handed over some money and then returned his Pokemon.

Dan looked at his Pokemon and turned around to find a place to train. After several minutes he got to the park and decided that he would train there. He walked over to one side of the park and released Emil from his ball and told the three of them to line up. Dan pulled out his pokedex and said "Okay guys, I'm going to check out your moves and stats to see on what we could train on. You first Jordan." He pointed the device at Jordan and it spoke "**Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A****pre-evolved****form of****Pikachu****. Despite their size, Pichu release****bursts of electricity****that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised or when laughing and shock themselves. This Pichu is a male and its nature is Adamant. Its known moves are Thundershock, Iron Tail, Reversal, Agility and Volt Tackle."**Dan looked at Jordan and said "That's some pretty good moves, so I guess you could warm up by builing up your speed first, so I guess that's five laps around the park." Jordan nodded and started to run around the park.

Dan then pointed the pokedex at Emil and it said "**Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle. This Rufflet is a male and its nature is Brave. Its known moves are Wing Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace and Gust." **Dan looked at Emil and said "I guess you should warm up now too, do what Jordan does but you have to fly around alright?" The Eaglet Pokemon nodded and flew into the air zooming around the park.

Finally he looked at Luke who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He pointed the device at him and it said "**Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. This Riolu is a male and its nature is Naughty. Its known moves are Force Palm, Karate Chop, Protect, Shadow Claw and Aura Shpere." **Dan looked at the Riolu and said "That's some nice moves you've got. I heard that you couldn't even learn Aura Sphere till you were a Lucario, and Shadow Claw and Protect, that's some unusual moves you've got up your sleeve. Luke?" Dan looked at Luke once more but only now did he notice that he was sleeping, not leaning with his eyes closed.

Dan closed his eyes and a tick mark grew on his head and he yelled "Luke wake up! We have some training to do!" The emanation Pokemon's eyes shot open with surprise and looked around to see his trainer glaring at him and he said "Sorry Dan, I fell asleep" Dan's eye twitched and he said "It says here Riolu's have tough endurance, so do ten laps around the park."

Luke straightened himself up and started to run around the park. Dan remembered what his father said about training his Pokemon, the best way to train your Pokemon is to train with them. So Dan ran after Luke and Jordan and started doing laps himself.

After a couple of hours of jogging and running, Dan then started to train their attacks, he said to Emil who was perched on his shoulder "I want you to evade the attacks that Luke and Jordan throw at you got it?" The bird nodded and said "Ruf Rufflet Rufflet Ruf (Sure Dan, but make sure that I battle really tough enemies soon.)"

Emil flew around dodging Luke's Aura Sphere attack and Pichu's Thundershock. In the process of training, Jordan learned Thunderbolt and Emil learned Whirlwind. Luke was then practicing fighting moves with Dan while Jordan and Emil were training together.

Soon after, they were all tired and exhausted from training. Dan checked the time on his pokedex and it said that it was 10:30am. He looked at his exhausted team and said "Take a break, in an hour and a half we will have our battle with Ben." All three Pokemon fell tired and exhausted to the ground.

Dan opened his pack and took out three bowls and filled it Pokemon food then distributed it to his Pokemon. The three Pokemon ate their food while Dan took out some chips from his bag and started to eat it. Dan saw Jordan and Emil chatting with each other while eating and Luke was silently eating his food at a distance from the group.

When everyone was satisfied, Dan told everyone to rest for the remaining time and wait till the battle. Jordan hopped on his shoulder while Emil perched on his other one. Luke on the other hand sighed, and stood up, walked near the tree and sat under the shade.

Dan fixed his things and saw this; he walked over to Luke and sat down next to the Riolu and looked at him. He was leaning against the tree with his arm resting on his knee while his eyes were closed. Dan scooted closer to him while Jordan and Emil went to the other side and said "So what was your reason for running away that night?"

The trio looked at Luke but he didn't reply, Jordan shook him but then he started to snore. All three of the sweat dropped and Dan looked at Jordan and gave him a mischievous grin that Jordan returned in kind. Jordan was readying to shock Luke but suddenly Luke slapped his palm at Jordan's face, opened an eye and said "Don't even think about it Jordan."

Emil and Dan looked incredulously at Luke and at Jordan. Jordan moved away from Luke with a startled look on his face and the emanation Pokemon said "The reason I ran that night was because I didn't know you. I am usually uneasy around new people. The only people I am ever comfortable with are you and my old master."

Dan looked at him intently and said "By old master you mean my brother? He has jet black hair but the difference is that he has grey eyes." Luke looked at him and said "Yes, your brother, before he sent me to you, he told me to go easy on you because he said I can be a handful."

All four of them laughed and said "You got that right." He looked at his pokedex and the time was 11:50am. Dan looked at his team of Pokemon who were chatting with each other; he clapped his hands to get his attention and said "Guys! We've got ten minutes till our battle so we best get going."

Dan stood up and Jordan climbed on his shoulder once more and took his cap and put it on his head. Emil perched again on Dan's other shoulder and Luke slowly stood beside Dan and they started to walk to the park's battle field.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Dan walked to the park's battlefield area and there he was, Ben was standing near one of the battlefields. He saw Dan and waved at him and yelled "Hey Dan! Over here!"

He quickly approached Ben and said "Hey Ben, so we gonna do this or what?" Ben grinned and said "You bet we are now get ready for the fight of your life." Dan walked away from Ben and into the trainer's box on the opposite side, a referee came near the field and said "The battle between Ben Banton on Viridian City and…" he looked at Dan and he replied "Dan Ketchum, Pallet Town." The referee nodded and said "And Dan Ketchum of Pallet Town." When people heard the name they gathered around the battlefield hoping to watch the champion's son battle. "This battle will be a three on three match, trainers choose your Pokemon."

Ben adjusted his net that hung on his back, grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and said "Go Beedrill." The Pokeball opened and released a flying insect Pokemon. Dan pulled out his pokedex and it said "**Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of****Weedle****, following its****Kakuna****stage. Its****sting****is highly poisonous." **Dan looked at his shoulders and said "That Beedrill looks tough, so Emil you up for the job?" The eaglet Pokemon nodded and looked excitedly at the bug Pokemon and flew on the field eager for the battle.

"Rufflet vs Beedrill, let the battle begin!" Ben immediately commanded "Beedrill Poison Sting" Poison spikes came out of Beedrill's needles and flew towards Emil.

Dan yelled "Beedrill dodge it." The eaglet Pokemon calmly flew to the right, evading the attack. Dan then said "Quick Attack Emil, then chain it with Aerial Ace."

The flying type zoomed towards Beedrill then Ben said "Dodge it Beedrill" The bee Pokemon quickly moved away but then Rufflet disappeared and then left the bug Pokemon unaware of where he was. Suddenly Emil reappeared behind Beedrill and landed a direct hit behind Beedrill.

Dan cheered and said "Alright now follow it up with Acrobatics." Ben watched and yelled for Beedrill to stay strong as Emil repeatedly landed swift hits at different parts of Beedrill's body.

Dan then yelled "Finish up with Aerial Ace" The flying type then zoomed towards Beedrill but then Ben yelled "Now catch him with your needles" Rufflet's eyes widened as his beak was caught between Beedrill's two needles.

Dan yelled "Emil get out of there." Ben grinned and then said "Poison Jab Beedrill" One of Beedrill's needles started to glow purple and quickly delivered a hit to Rufflet's body, sending him up into the air.

Dan then thought of a plan and said "Get ready Emil." Ben said "Follow up with Twineedle." Beedrill shot after Emil with amazing speed with both needles ready but then Dan yelled "Emil use Gust to push him off balance then use Aerial Ace."

Emil nodded and blew a gust of wind towards Beedrill and sent him back, and while he was off balance, Emil zoomed in with the Aerial Ace landing a direct hit and sending Beedrill crashing towards the ground. Ben yelled "Beedrill NO!"

The referee raised one of his flags and said "Beedrill is unable to battle, the winner is Rufflet." Ben raised his Pokeball and returned the fallen Pokemon and said "Nice job Beedrill, you deserve a good rest."

Ben looked at Dan and said "Not bad Dan, now let's see you handle this one for size. Go Pinsir!" Ben threw a pokeball and out came a brown Pokemon. Dan thought while pointing his pokedex at the Pokemon "What is that?" the machine spoke "**Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents**." Dan thought "Emil has taken a lot of damage from Beedrill but…" The bird looked at him and smiled "But if he wants to battle, he can battle."

The referee raised his flags and said "Rufflet vs Pinisr, Battle Begin!"

Dan immediately said "Emil Quick Attack" Emil rushed towards Pinisir but Ben said "Pinsir use Harden"

Pinsir stood tall and hardened its skin. Emil crashed into Pinsir but the Pokemon looked unaffected. Ben then said "Grab him Pinsir"

Dan's eye widened and said "Don't let him touch you Emil, use Fury Attack" Emil repeatedly hit Pinsir in the face with its beak but it still managed to grab him. Ben then said "Now use Vital Throw" Pinsir growled and threw Emil towards a nearby tree. The eaglet Pokemon crashed there and fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The referee raised his flag and said "Rufflet is unable to battle, the winner is Pinisr."

Dan ran over to Emil, picked him up and said "Emil are you alright?" The bird Pokemon nodded and Dan said "You did a nice job buddy now take a rest." He put him down on the floor next to Jordan and Luke. He looked at the field and saw that the Pinsir had taken damage from Emil's attacks so he said "Jordan, you're up." The mouse Pokemon did a fist pump and leapt to the field.

The referee yelled "Pichu vs Pinsir, Battle Begin!" Dan said "Jordan use Agility"

The mouse Pokemon nodded and ran around Pinsir with an increasing pace. Ben then yelled "Pinsir hold your ground then use Harden" The Pinsir stood straight and hardened its skin once more but then Dan said "Jordan hurry, before he finishes, Iron Tail."

Jordan ran forward and smashed his tail on Pinsir's head before he could finifh, the bug Pokemon grunted in pain and then its trainer said "Grab him" Dan then smiled and said "Oh no you don't, Jordan stay in place."

Jordan did as he was told and was grabbed by Pinsir, Luke then said "Dan, what are you doing?" Dan grinned and said "Watch"

Ben said "Wow Dan, what was that? Pinsir ready your Vital Throw." Dan then said "Ben, never make contact with an electric Pokemon. Now Jordan Thunderblot!" Jordan released a large amount of voltage at point blank range which lit up the Stag Beetle Pokemon and then the bug Pokemon fell to the ground smoking and with swirls in its eyes.

The referee raised his flag and said "Pinisr is unable to battle, Pichu is the winner!" The crowd cheered and then Ben returned Pinsir and said "Nice work" He then looked at Dan and said "For your first battle, you're pretty good. Now let's see you deal with this Pokemon, Go!" Ben threw his third pokeball then out came a green pokemon that resembled a mantis. Dan pulled out his pokedex then it said "**Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured." **Dan nodded and said "Jordan! You ready!" The mouse turned and gave him a grin. Luke and Emil cheered for their friend.

The referee raised his flag and said "Pichu vs Scyther , Battle Begin!" Ben quickly said "Scyther Swords Dance" The mantis Pokemon did a graceful dance with his arms and began to glow a red aura.

Dan smiled and said "Jordan Thunderbolt" The mouse Pokemon shot a bolt of electricity at the Scyther but then Ben yelled "Deflect it Scyther" The pokemon yelled and then swung one of its arms, intercepted the bolt and sent it in a different direction. Dan then muttered "Guess ranged won't do, so let's get physical. Jordan Iron Tail!"

Jordan ran to the bug type with his tail glowing and attempted to smash it on its head but the bug type raised its arm and blocked it with its arm glowing red. Dan's eyes widened and said "That Fury Cutter, move Jordan!" The mouse scrambled back to their side and then Ben said "How do you like my Scyther? He's my starter Pokemon, he is pretty fast and strong too huh?"

Dan nodded and said "You did a good job raising him, but not Jordan get in there with Iron Tail." Jordan once again attempted to hit the bug type with Iron Tail but the bug Pokemon blocked it once again and this time Ben yelled "Rapid Fury Cutter" Dan panicked because he knew each time Fury Cutter hit, it got stronger.

Dan watched as Jordan was repeatedly hi with the bug type attack. With a final stroke Jordan was sent back in front of Dan. He then said "Come on buddy, get up." The Pichu nodded and stood up once more. Dan said "Follow my lead alright, Jordan Quick Attack"

Jordan rushed in front of Scyther but Ben yelled "Guard yourself with X-Scissor" Then the Pichu leapt over the attack and landed right in front of a open Scyther. Dan then yelled "Now Jordan Volt Tackle!"

Jordan rushed towards Scyther and covered himself in electricity and tackled the Scyther's stomach with the super effective attack. Scyther was sent back and fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

The referee raised his flag and said "Scyther is unable to battle and the winner of the match is Dan Ketchum!" The crowd cheered and Dan hugged Jordan as he leapt towards him. He then said "Awesome job buddy! You rock!"

Ben returned his Scyther and walked over to Dan and said "Well that was the best match I have ever had. Nice job Dan." The two boys shook hands as Dan's three Pokemon stood by him and cheered.

Suddenly a voice said "I challenge you to a one on one battle. And I want to go against him." The boy with the Chimchar from earlier moved out of the crowd and pointed towards Luke.

Ben then whispered to Dan's ear "Watch out dude, that's Terry Waltzer. The guys is really good at battling and I heard he comes from Sinnoh."

Dan looked at him and said "Alright I accept your challenge."

The two boys approached the battlefield and then the referee said "The battle between Dan Ketchum of Pallet Town and Terry Waltzer of Twinleaf Town will now begin. This will be a one on one battle. Trainers choose your Pokemon."

Dan looked at Luke and said "Luke you're up." The emanation Pokemon nodded and walked on the field. While Terry said "Chimchar, lets battle" Out of the ball, the fire type appeared on the field jumping with energy.

The referee announced "Riolu vs Chimchar, Battle Begin!" Terry commanded "Chimchar Flame Wheel" The chimp shrouded itself in a ball of fire and rolled towards Luke.

Dan then said "Luke use your Force Palm." Luke looked at him and nodded, as the Flame Wheel was approaching, his hands glowed green and then he placed it in front of him and then caught the attack and then released a pulse of force that sent the Chimchar back.

Terry then said "You're good, just as I expected from the son of a champion." Dan nodded and said "Thanks, you aren't half bad yourself." Terry smiled and nodded.

Dan then said "Luke Aura Sphere" Luke formed a red Aura Sphere in his hands and fired it at Chimchar. Terry then commanded "Chimchar Dig"

As the attack was going to hit, Chimchar burrowed itself on the ground and dodged the incoming attack. Luke then looked around to see where the chimp may come out. Dan then said "Luke ready a Karate Chop"

As soon as Chimchar burst out of the ground, Luke hit him in the neck with a Karate Chop and sent him flying back. Terry then said "Chimchar! Buddy get up!" The chimp growled and glowed bright white. Its tail got longer and his body got taller. Dan recognized this as evolving and soon a new Pokemon stand before him.

Dan pulled out his Pokedex and it said "**Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of****Chimchar****. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons." **Dan nodded and said "It evolved huh? Guess this got interesting didn't it Luke?" The Riolu smiled at him and said "I guess it did, order away Dan."

Dan said "Go Luke, use Shadow Claw" Luke's hand glowed a shade of blue as he ran towards the newly evolved Modferno , Dan smiled because he recognized this as Focus Punch. Terry yelled "Fire Punch Moferno!" The two fighting types' fists collided and caused a explosion, Dan then said "Aura Sphere" Terry yelled "Flamethrower"

The two attacks collided and cause another massive explosion, both Pokemon looked close to fainting and then Dan said "Focus Punch! Full Power!" Terry then commanded "Fire Punch! Max Power!"

The two Pokemon ran towards each other with fists glowing and then they both hit each other in the face at the same time. The two stayed in that position for five seconds then both fell to the ground at the same time.

The referee raised his flag and said "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. This match is a tie!"

Dan ran towards his friend with Jordan and Emil on his shoulders and said "Nice job Luke, that Modferno was tough but you managed to par with it." Luke nodded and said "Yeah, I am pretty great." The trio laughed and helped him up.

Dan approached Terry, held out his hand and said "Good battle Terry." The boy smiled, grasped his hand and said "Same to you but remember this, were rivals now alright?"

Dan smiled and said "Rivals? Well same goes for me Terry."

**AN**

**How was that? How was the battle? Next chapter Dan will arrive at Pewter City. So PLEASE REVIEW! How was the chapter, I made it longer this time. Wow 10 pages and 4k that's new for me.**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**Dan has his first gym battle next time on Champion's Legacy. Stay tuned…**

**This is The Red Riolu. Signing out….**


	7. Chapter 7: Pewter Bound! Mantle & Matrix

**AN**

**Hey guys! The Red Riolu here! I've gotten over 600+ views in one week! Thanks Guys!**

**Sorry this took longer than usual, my dad took my Laptop and Writer's Block kicked in and it isn't pretty.**

**Thanks for the reviews! KEEP EM REVIEWS COMING!**

**My poll is open on which grass type will Dan get, so make sure to vote.**

**In this chapter, Dan arrives in Pewter City where he meets uncle Brock and he has his 1****st**** gym battle.**

**Please review and tell me how I can improve coz I've been getting less viewers.**

**Dan-10**

**Forrest-30**

**Brock-38**

**Lucy-39**

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Dan breathed in the fresh air as he stood on top of a hill that looked over Pewter City. It had been four days since his battle with his new rivals Ben and Terry. For the past few days he would stop and train with his three Pokemon, keeping them in top condition. Alongside his Pokemon, he would also train with them, doing laps, exercising and having lessons from Luke on how to fight. He would also encounter trainers who would challenge him to a battle and he would always win.

He looked over the city and looked at Jordan who was on his usual position on his shoulder and at Luke who was standing beside him as they looked at the nearby city. Dan took off his cap and scratched his hair and said "I guess this is it guys, we will have our first gym battle. These past few days, we have worked hard and win or lose; I know we did our best. So let's first stop by uncle Brock's and then we will head over to the gym."

The two Pokemon nodded and they followed Dan slapped his cap on his head as he went down the small hill and started to walk the path to the city's entrance. On the way down Dan saw several Pokemon looking at him, he saw a Pidgeotto feeding its young, a Weedle crawling on the ground and the occasional Beedrill buzzing overhead.

When he reached the entrance of the city, he decided to walk around the city and then head to his uncle's breeding center/clinic. Around the town, he saw several people selling rocks, buying food and grooming their Pokemon, but what really caught his attention was a Pokemon battle that was happening in the city's battlefield area.

Dan was about to walk over there, but of his legs were being pulled by Luke and Jordan. Dan looked at them and said "Hey guys, what gives?" Luke looked at him and said "Before we head over there, could we get some food first?" Jordan nodded enthusiastically after what Luke said.

Dan looked longingly at the battle that was happening and then at his pouting Pokemon and said "Alright, we'll go get a snack then we head over to the battle alright?" Both Pokemon smiled then nodded.

The purple haired trainer walked over to the food stand with his Pokemon dragging him by the arm, an old man was just handing over some great smelling bread to a customer then he looked kindly at Dan and then said "What can I do for you young man?"

Dan looked at his Pokemon and Luke was holding up two fingers while Jordan was holding up one. Dan looked at the old man and said "I would like to buy five pieces of bread." The man nodded and walked away to get the bread.

The trainer waited for a minute then the old man came out with the bag of bread. Dan took the bread and then he gave the payment of the bread to the old man. As he started walking away the old man said "Come again!"

Dan gave the bread to hid Pokemon and then he opened his and smelled it, it smelled great and when Dan bit the bread it was very soft and delicious. He looked at Jordan, who was eating the bread happily and at Luke who was just finishing the first piece and silently opening the second one and eating it.

They walked over to the battle that was happening on the battlefield, he saw a kid with a Pidgey battling a guy around the same age as him with squinty eyes and with cropped black hair, he was using an Onyx. The Onyx was just delivering a fatal Double-Edge to the Pidgey and sending it back a few feet back unable to battle.

The referee raised his flag and said "Pidgey is unable to battle and the winner is Onyx."

The kid said "Are you alright Pidgey?" The winner then said "Come on, can anyone beat my Onyx?" Dan looked at his Pokemon, they smiled at him and nodded. Dan swallowed the remaining bread and raised his hand and said "I would like to battle."

The squinty eyed boy looked at him and said "Let's begin then" as he walked over to his box. Dan walked over to his with both Pokemon at his side.

The referee then said "The battle between Justin of Pewter City and…" Dan smiled and said "Dan, Pallet Town" The referee nodded and continued "And Dan of Pallet town will now begin, this will be a one-on-one battle, trainers choose your Pokemon."

The squinty eyed boy then said "Let's go Onyx!" a large rock serpent emerged from the Pokeball. Dan then plucked a ball from his belt and said "I know you've been itching for a battle so let's go Emil!" Out of the pokeball a small little bird Pokemon appeared and smiled eagerly at the Onyx.

The referee raised his flags and said "Rufflet vs Onyx, Battle Begin!" The boy stood next to his Onyx and said "You think your little bird can take my Onyx? You must be kidding me."

Dan raised his finger and shook it and said while smiling "Actually I do, type advantage isn't everything, so let's start off with Agility." Rufflet zoomed around the serpent at a great speed.

Justin then said "Onyx Iron Defence" The Onyx shined brightly indicating that its defense had been raised. Dan then said "Emil use Hone Claws"

Emil started to glow red and then he smiled at Dan, he then continued "Use Steel Wing"

The eaglet Pokemon flew towards the shimmering rock type and then repeatedly hit it with its glowing wings, the rock type yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Justin then yelled "How could you damage Onyx? His defense was really high!"

Dan held out his arm and Emil perched there, Dan rubbed his head and said "The move Hone Claws increases attack power you see. Now let's finish this Emil with Close Combat!"

The bird Pokemon flew quickly at the recovering Onyx and then Justin said "Iron Defense again Onyx!"

The rock serpent glowed once more but the eaglet Pokemon repeatedly hit it with his talons, wings and beak causing massive damage and making him fall to the ground unable to battle.

The referee raised his flag and said "Onyx is unable to battle and the winner is Dan!" The crowd cheered and Emil flew back to Dan and rested on his arm, Jordan looked up, unaware of the battle that had just occurred and Luke smiled at Emil.

Justin walked over to Dan and handed him 300 then said "How could I lose?" Dan looked at him and replied "I guess you focused too much on defense and didn't bother to attack. My Rufflet just increased his attack to match your defense."

Justin frowned and said "I'm off to train so I can beat the gym leader but first I'm going to have to make a stop. Soon, we'll have a battle again and next time, I will beat you."

Dan smiled and looked at his Pokemon who were eating the bread. He then said "Guys come on, let's get to uncle's place."

**SCENE CHANGE**

After a few minutes of walking Dan, Jordan and Luke have arrived at Pewter City's breeding center. Dan looked at the sign and it said "**SLATE BRREDING CENTER/CLINIC**"

Dan walked up to the front door and opened it. He went into the lobby where several trainers, people and breeders were scattered around doing their own thing. Dan saw a breeder combing her Vulpix's fur and a trainer holding an egg.

He walked up to the front desk and told the employee "Hi, can I see the doctor? Please tell him Dan is here." The employee smiled at him and said "Sure kid, just sit over there for a while." He said pointing at the waiting area.

Dan nodded and walked over to the waiting area where he took a seat, Jordan tapped his head while Luke said "Your uncle how is he like?"

Dan petted Jordan's head and said "Let's see, my uncle is a Pokemon breeder and a Pokemon doctor. He used to be this city's gym leader. He is kind and helpful with Pokemon."

Luke looked at him and said "Must be a good man." The employee then approached Dan and said " will see you now. He said to meet him at the back. Dan nodded and brought along Luke and Jordan to the back of the building where the center's Pokemon reserve was.

Dan went out of the door and he saw a tall, middle aged man with squinty eyes and spiky hair who wearing a doctor's coat. The man was feeding a group of Caterpies with Pokemon food. Dan approached the man and said "Uncle Brock!" The man looked at him and smiled then said "Dan! How has your journey been so far? Are you here to battle my brother for the gym badge?"

Dan nodded and said "Yeah, I am and I think I am ready for the battle, me and my Pokemon have trained long and hard for it." Brock laughed and said "You remind me of your father, keep that up and you will be a great trainer like your father and siblings."

Just then a blue Pokemon approached them and it walked up to Brock and pointed at a distance. Brock then said "Thank you Toxicroak, I'll head there soon."

Dan looked at the poison type and said "What's that?" while pointing the pokedex. The machine spoke"**Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved ****form of****Croagunk****. The poison**** produced in its sacks is carried through tubes in its arms to its knuckle claws**." Dan nodded and said "Toxicroak huh?"

The poison type nodded and walked away slowly. Dan looked at Brock and the older man said "Let's head to the swamp area, Toxicroak said I was needed there." Dan followed Brock through the grass are until they were at a moist, muddy area where several water and ground Pokemon were found.

Further ahead Dan saw a woman with long black hair, she turned around and he saw that she was holding a sick Mudkip in her arms. Brock moved forward and said "Lucy, what's going on?"

Dan now recognized her as his Aunt Lucy, Brock's wife. She is still a Frontier Btain in the Kanto branch. She looked at Brock and said "This one has been sick for a while; your Swampert was very worried and had me call you."

Brock took the Mudkip form Lucy's arms and felt its head and body. He looked at Lucy and said "This one just has sleep fatigue; he should be fine if he gets enough rest." Lucy nodded as Brock walked away to tend the Mudkip, she then said to Dan "So its little Dan, how has your journey been so far?"

Dan looked at her and said "It's been great aunt Lucy, my Pokemon are in top condition and I haven't lost a battle yet." Lucy smiled at him and said "Care to test that again with me, a two on two battle?"

Dan's eyes shone with excitement and then he said "A battle with a frontier brain? I am so there!" Lucy giggled and said "Yes, that is if you're up to the challenge." Brock walked back to them and said "What I miss?"

The rookie trainer told Brock "Aunt Lucy told me we could have a Pokemon battle, so come on and let's do it." Brock grinned and said "Very well, let's head to the field and I'll referee the match."

As they were walking away, a male voice said "They're gone, shall we begin the plan?" A feminine voice then said "Yes, await the go signal then we move."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Dan stood at the far side of a grass field smiling confidently with Jordan on his shoulders and with Luke on his side, Lucy on the other hand stood on the other side and smiled towards Dan.

Brock stayed in the middle and said "The battle between Pike Queen Lucy and Dan Ketchum will now begin; trainers will each use two Pokemon. Choose your Pokemon."

Dan looked at Jordan and Luke and said "Watch out guys, she's a Frontier Brain, one of the top trainers of Kanto. We better watch out alright. Jordan you go first." Jordan hopped towards the field and stood tall with his hand at his hips.

Lucy then threw a pokeball and hen said "Go Seviper, you can have the first move Danny." Dan nodded and said "Jordan let's play smart and start with Light Screen."

Jordan nodded and closed his eyes, a white transparent screening appeared before Jordan and it vanished. Dan then said "Now let's rocket with Agility" The mouse ran towards the Seviper at an increasing pace put Lucy just stayed still and calm.

Dan then commanded "Now Jordan Thunderbolt" Jordan released a bolt of electricity towards Seviper and hit it directly. The poison type hissed in pain but still didn't move. Dan looked at Lucy and she was just looking intently at the field with an expressionless face.

Dan then said "Hit him with Iron Tail" Jordan ran forward, tail ready and leapt up to hit Seviper, but then Lucy yelled "Crunch Seviper" Before Jordan could smash his tail onto Seviper's head, the snake had hit his tail to stop the attack.

The brain then said "Finish with Poison Tail" Seviper's tail started to glow purple, Jordan tried to escape but his tail was trapped in Seviper's mouth. Then the snake hit Jordan with its tail and sent it back in front of Dan unable to battle.

Brock raised his hand and said "Pichu is unable to battle and the winner is Seviper."

Dan was stunned with the poison type's endurance and strength, but then again, it was a Frontier Brain's Pokemon. The rookie trainer ran up to the Pichu, picked him up and said "You alright buddy?" The little mouse nodded weakly.

Dan put him on the ground and said "Take a good rest Jordan, Luke you're up." The fighting type nodded and said "Yes Dan"

Luke jumped on the field and went into fighting position. Brock then said "Riolu versus Seviper, Battle Begin"

Dan called to Luke "Keep your guard up! Use Aura Sphere" Luke charged a Aura Sphere in his hand and then threw it towards Seviper.

Lucy called out "Seviper cancel it with Flamethrower." Seviper shot a streak of flames from its mouth and cancelled the fighting type's attack. She then said "Follow it up with Haze"

The poison type released a thick black smoke from its mouth, surrounding the field so no one could see the inside. Dan said "Watch out Luke, it might attack at any moment."

Inside the cloud of smoke the fighting type was looking around to see if the poison type would attack from any direction. From his back, a pair of red eyes appeared and then it hit Luke with a Poison Tail, sending it out of the smog.

Dan yelled "Luke are you alright?" The fighting type was laying on the floor until Lucy said "Finish with another Poison Tail Seviper." The snake rushed forward tail ready and stopped its tail before it could hit Luke's throat.

Like's eyes widened as he saw the position he was in, Seviper had its tail to his neck while he was lying on the ground, Brock raised his hand and said "Riolu is unable to battle and the winner is Seviper.

Seviper retracted its tail and went back to its trainer while Dan ran over to Luke and said "You alright buddy? That Seviper was strong." Luke nodded and then slowly stood up with Dan's help. Lucy approached Dan with Seviper on her side and said "You tried to go defensive because you know that my Seviper overpowers both Riolu and Pichu, but when you attacked I defended with more powerful attacks causing me to win."

Dan nodded at Lucy and said "I guess I wasn't ready to battle a frontier brain yet. At least I learned a lot from that." Lucy smiled and put her hand to his head and said "I'm glad to hear that."

Brock then looked at Dan and said "Were going to head back to the center, are you going to come along?" Dan shook his head, looked at Luke and Jordan who were looking very glum and said "Were going to stay here if you don't mind uncle Brock, me and the guys have some things to discuss."

Brock nodded and left the field area with Lucy. As soon as they were out of sight, Dan looked at his two Pokemon who were both starring at the ground still looking very glum. The young trainer kneeled in front of them and called their attention. Both looked at him in the eye and then Dan said "Hey guys look at me. Don't worry about that loss; we **did **go against a frontier brain and we didn't expect her Seviper to be that strong. We can't waste time moping around one loss; we can train and get stronger so we can become the best team the worlds ever seen." Luke nodded and smiled at him while Jordan did a fist pump and grinned towards his trainer.

Suddenly the three of them saw several Pokemon running in their direction. Dan approached the Chansey that was running and said "What happened? Why is everyone running?" Chansey pointed at the swamp area and said "Chansey Chansey Chansey Chan (There are strange people taking the others near the swamp)"

Dan looked at Luke for a translation and then Luke said with a grim tone "There are some people capturing the Pokemon at the swamp."

Dan's eyes widened, he picked a pokeball from his belt and said "Emil come on out!" Out of the ball came his faithful Rufflet, Emil. Dan looked at him and said "Find uncle Brock, lead him to the swamp and tell him that there is something going on." The flying type nodded and zoomed away from the trio.

Dan looked at his remaining two Pokemon and said "Let's go!"

**SCENE CHANGE**

Dan, Jordan and Luke were running towards the swamp area, when they got there, they saw the Pokemon living there were snared in nets and in cages. There in the middle of the operation were two people.

One person was a guy, he had short red hair and he was wearing a Team Gamma uniform. The other person was a woman, she had yellow hair that was in a spiked fashion and she was also wearing a Team Gamma uniform.

Dan then said "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The woman looked at them and said "Oh look, it's the kid from a while ago. What do you think we're doing, we are taking these Pokemon on a trip to somewhere else."

The young trainer looked around and saw all kinds of Pokemon in nets and cages. He saw several Poliwhirl and Poliwrath trapped in a cage, he saw some Tympoles and other Pokemon trapped in a net but what caught his eye was a familiar looking Mudkip ensnared in a net. The purple haired trainer then realized that this was the sick Mudkip that his uncle treated a while ago.

Dan raised his voice and said "Who do you think you are? Stealing out Pokemon and invading this private reserve, you two better have a good explanation." The two of them looked at Brock and then the green haired man said "Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are from the infamous Team Gamma and I am Mantle, the ruby wonder of Team Gamma."

The woman then said "I am Matrix, the topaz beauty of Team Gamma. Our mission is to serve our leader Eclipse and fulfill his wishes. But first our current objective is to take these Pokemon for our purposes."

Dan looked at them and said "Let those Pokemon go, were not going to let you get away with this." Mantle grinned and said "I don't think so." He snapped his fingers and then a plane appeared above them and mechanical arms appeared out of the ship's hull.

Matrix clapped her hands and then they sprung into action grabbing cages and nets putting them inside the plane. Dan yelled "Hey you can't do that!" The two crooks looked at him and said "Watch us little boy."

Dan frowned, of all the insults the one he hated was being called little. He pointed at them and said "Jordan use Thunderbolt to break those arms and Luke use your Aura Spheres to do the same!" The Pokemon nodded and each broke one arm each. The arms fell hard on the ground and then the two thieves looked at him menacingly and then the man called Matrix said "Kid, you do not want to look for trouble."

Dan grunted and said "I guess you guys found it." Mantle growled and then pulled out a pokeball and said "Magmar show them we mean business." Matrix then pulled out her pokeball and said "Electabuzz lets roll."

Out of one if the spheres came out a yellow humanoid Pokemon that had black markings all over its body. Out of the other ball came out a red and yellow Pokemon that was emitting a great amount of heat.

Dan pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the unknown Pokemon. The device then said **"****Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Electabuzz is the****evolved****form of****Elekid****. With powerful electric currents running through its body, Electabuzz appears to glow. ****Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes."**

Dan nodded and then said "Fire and Electric huh? Okay Jordan use Iron Tail on Electabuzz and Luke use Focus Punch on Magamar**." **The duo burst into action and ran towards their targets, attacks ready. Jordan ran towards Electabuzz and then leapt up with his attack ready to hit, but suddenly Matrix commanded "Electabuzz intercept it with Thunderpunch." The Pokemon yelled his name and his fist glowed yellow with electricity and then it clashed its attack against Jordan's incoming Iron Tail causing an explosion. Dan saw Jordan standing on the ground while Electabuzz towered over him and yelled once more.

Luke on the other hand ran towards Magmar with his fist glowing blue. Mantle then yelled "Magmar stop that pest with Flamethrower." Magmar sucked in some air and then spewed out a torrent of red hot flames towards Luke. Dan then yelled "Luke leap over it and hit'em with your Focus Punch!" The fightning type listened to his trainer and nimbly dodged the fire by leaping over it and the crashing his fist on the fire types stomach. The fire type flew back after being hit with the attack, Luke smirked but then suddenly his body burst into flames and he was hurt by the fire.

Dan cursed silently and said "Dang I forgot the Flame Body ability." Mantle smirked and said "You got that right kiddo, now Magmar lets return the favor with a Fire Punch." The fire type chuckled and its fist was set ablaze then it ran towards Luke who was still struggling with the pain of the burn. His eyes landed on the approaching attack and he thought "If I'm burning now, I just can't wait until after this" He closed his eyes as he was hit by the fire type sending him back to his master.

Jordan was now quickly dodging blow after blow of Electabuzz's Thunderpunches and Brick Breaks. He was now breathing heavily as he never faced anyone this strong before. He dodged another Thunderpunch and he glanced an eye on Luke who was sent back to Dan. The mouse then looked back at his opponent but he was quickly struck by a Brick Break to the body, sending him back in front of Dan.

Dan looked at his tired and beat up Pokemon and said "Come on guys, you have to get up." The duo looked at each other in the eye and they respectively saw the fire and desire to win in each other's eyes. They both slowly and shakily stood up and went back to battling position.

Dan looked at the thieves and Matrix had her arms crossed and she said "My my, this kid really has some fighting spirit isn't that right Mantle?" Mantle chuckled and said "Why yes, the boy and his Pokemon do seem like they still want to continue."

Dan looked at his team and saw that they were still willing to fight and free these Pokemon. Dan looked at them and said "Of course we won't give up! Because soon were going to become the greatest team the world has ever seen! So remember my name, the name of the person who will defeat you, my name is Dan Ketchum!"

The thieves looked at him with a surprised expression and then Matrix said "You're a son of the champion?" Dan nodded and said "Got that right now come on Luke run towards Electabuzz and use Quick Attack combined with Focus Punch! Then Jordan use full powered Thunderbolt on Magmar."

The duo followed their orders as Luke sped towards the electric type with Quick Attack and readied his Focus Punch. The electric type was ready to counter with its Thunderpunch but he was too slow and Luke slammed his fist on the Electabuzz's face and sent him back in front of Matrix.

Jordan then blasted his powerful attack at the Magmar who tried to counter it with Flamethrower but this time the electricity proved too powerful and landed a direct hit on the fire type crippling him with paralysis. Dan then said "Finish it off Jordan with Volt Tackle!" The mouse Pokemon ran towards Magmar with its body crackling with electricity and then he tackled the fire type back to its trainer.

Dan then raised his fist and said "Yes! Nice job guys!" Luke gave him a smirk while Jordan gave him his signature grin. Mantle then said "Oh no! My Magamar!" then Matrix yelled "My dear Electabuzz!"

Mantle shot Dan an angry look and said "Bah! Matrix return your Pokemon and let's take what we can." The female nodded and returned her Pokemon. She then followed her partner to a Pokemon filled net and rode on it as it was lifted up by one of the mechanical arms.

Dan saw that it was the same net that contained the sick Mudkip. He then yelled "No! Get back here!" The rookie then heard a voice say "Crobat use Airslash!" From behind him a purple, four winged bat launched an attack that but the net and released the Pokemon that were captured. He saw that his uncle Brock and aunt Lucy were there along with Emil.

The purple haired trainer saw the sick little Mudkip being grabbed by Matrix and Mantle who were hanging on the cable. The red head then said "This will have to do, but we thank you for your kindness!" Dan then yelled "Emil stop them from escaping!"

The bird rushed towards the thieves and pecked at their heads causing them to drop the little water type. Dan ran forward to catch the falling water type; he ran as fast as he can and caught the Mudkip before it could fall on the ground.

Emil stopped attacking the thieves and perched himself on Dan's shoulder, Luke and Jordan ran to his sides. He looked up and saw that the two were entering their airship. He heard Matrix say before the ship left "This isn't the last time we'll meet Danny-boy!" Mantle then said "We'll meet soon enough and you will regret crossing Team Gamma!"

After those words the door on the airship closed and it zoomed away. Dan had a feeling in his gut that what they said was true, that they would once again meet. He looked at the Mudkip in his arms who was smiling at him and said "You're safe now buddy."

Dan looked around and saw his aunt freeing the Pokemon from their traps and he saw his uncle running up to him and he said "Dan! Thank Arceus you called us when it happened. We would like to thank you for stopping them from capturing the Pokemon." Dan shook his head and said "No problem uncle, if there is anyone you should thank, it's these three." He said gesturing at Luke, Jordan and Emil who were on the ground.

Brock went down to one knee and said "Thank you for your help." Dan saw Lucy walking towards them and she said "Thank you indeed. Without you, they would have taken all the Pokemon in the reserve."

Dan then looked at the sky; the sun was already setting and the once blue sky was now golden orange. He put down the Mudkip and told his uncle "I'm glad I could help uncle, now if you'll excuse me, I will be heading to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon and have a good night's sleep for tomorrow's gym battle." Brock nodded towards him and as he started to walk away he felt something tugging at his shoe, he looked down and saw that the Mudkip that he saved was stopping him from walking.

Dan crouched down and said "What do you want buddy?" The Mudkip said "Mud Mudkip Mud ( I would like to go with you)" Luke nodded and told Dan "This one say he would like to go with us."

Brock and Lucy approached him and his aunt said "Looks like Mudkip has taken a liking to you Dan. Maybe you should keep him, you will take care of him right?" Dan looked at his aunt who was waiting for an answer and at his uncle who was nodding and said "Of course I will auntie." He looked at the water type and said "So be it" He plucked a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it, the water type pressed the button and the Mudkip went inside the ball and it clamped shut without shaking.

Dan held the pokeball and looked at it then said "Alright buddy, welcome to the team and from now on you will be called Matt."

**AN**

**How was that? Like it? Hate it? Dan get a Mudkip named Matt, ive always liked Mudkip haha.**

**Please keep the reviews coming and I hate writers block for this. PLEASE REVIEW ME SO I CAN HAVE SOME IDEAS!**

**My poll is open for Dan's grass type started so go ahead and vote! It will close in like 3 chapters so vote, vote, vote! **

**Please Review!**

**I will update soon and the Gym battle will be next stay tuned in Champion's Legacy!**

**This is The Red Riolu signing out…**


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes of Victory

**AN**

**Hey guys! The Red Riolu here! I'm dealing with writers block right now but I guess that I'm still doing this story, if my updates are delayed don't sweat it, I'm not giving up, I will keep writing for you guys.**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys would review for me and if you could vote as well that would be great.**

**He will finally have his battle in this chapter.**

**Please Review and Vote on my Poll. This chapter will focus on Dan's preparation and experiences before the gym battle. In this chapter Dan will meet one of his travelling companions, but he will join his group soon, but not in this chapter.**

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IF I DID ASH WOULD GROW UP**

**ENJOY!**

Inside the Pokemon Center, our young trainer Dan woke up to the sound of the digital alarm clock on the side of the bed. Dan sat up from his bed and pressed his alarm clock. The purple haired boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rose from the bed to get ready for today.

As soon as the rookie trainer exited the washroom he saw his two friends, Jordan and Luke standing ready by the door. He looked at the time on his pokedex and it read 6:25am. Dan then glanced at his Pokemon and said "We can have our match at around afternoon but we'll spend the morning training."

The two Pokemon nodded and followed Dan out of the room as he grabbed his bag and belongings. Dan walked over to the Pokemon center's lobby and sat down on a chair while checking out that he had everything he needed.

"Potions, check. Clothes, check. Pokeballs, check. Food, check. Hey, I thought I had a bottle of ketchup in here?" Dan glanced at Jordan who was scratching the back of his head nervously as Luke looked at him with his arms crossed. The rookie rolled his eyes and decided to continue checking his inventory.

As he was checking his bag, he was interrupted by a voice. He looked up and saw that Nurse Joy was tapping him by the shoulder and she said "Are you Dan Ketchum?" the young boy nodded. The nurse then smiled and said "Come with me, you have a phone call for you."

Dan closed his bag and then looked at his Pokemon to follow him. Jordan hopped on his shoulder but Luke was sitting on a seat with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Dan and Jordan sweat dropped at the scene. It was just that Luke just manages to fall asleep every time that there is nothing going on. Dan just decided to leave him there to sleep as he walked over to the video-phone booths where a call was awaiting him.

He picked up the phone and pressed the button near the screen. The screen lit up and it showed the face of his father with his signature grin. He was wearing his usual league cap and vest and it looked like he was awake all night. Dan smiled and said "Hi Dad!" Ash raised a hand said "Hey Dan! How've you been?" Dan smiled and replied "It's been great dad; I've got new Pokemon, training them for battle and learning a lot about travelling." Ash laughed and then his face looked on to Jordan who was on his shoulder, Ash then waved at him and said "Hello Jordan! Training hard?" The mouse Pokemon nodded and leapt of Dan's shoulder to go to Luke.

From Ash's side a voice was heard and it was approaching, from the side of the screen Dan's mother, Iris appeared into the video-phone. Dan waved and said "Hi mom!" Iris waved back and said "Hi Dandy! How has my little boy been doing?" Dan groaned and said "Mom! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Iris put a finger to her head and said "More than I can remember." Dan sighed and said "Why did you call me dad?"

Ash's usually happy face turned serious and he said "Brock called me last night about what happened, I'm glad that you're okay Dan but the next time you encounter those people, I don't want you to get involved. It's very dangerous if you do." Dan nodded and said "Okay dad, I'll try to stay out of trouble." From another side of the screen Cleo's face appeared and she giddily said "Hi Dan!" Dan smiled at his sister's usual enthusiasm and said "Hello Cleo, how has trainer's school been?" Cleo rolled her eyes and said "It's been so boring; I can't wait to graduate start my journey like you, Bella and Blake." Dan smirked at the thought of his older twin siblings, ever since they were kids; they always seemed to argue about everything, both are really great trainers and theya re both coordinators as well.

Last year Dan watched them on TV during the Sinnoh Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League. His sister is an expert battler and coordinator especially with her starter Pokemon which is now a shiny colored Gallade. His brother is also an expert battler and coordinator as well and he also works exceptionally well with his starter Pokemon which is a shiny colored Bisharp. They have had a great record for the past four years, considering that they are both really smart and they graduated trainer school at the age of nine. All these years they have gone into competition after competition, but the twins have never actually battled each other in a real tournament. Just when they think they will finally settle their score on who is the better trainer, one of them suddenly losses their match and is eliminated from the tournament. Even if they argue a lot and they always fight about who is the better trainer, as a pain in a double battle, they are almost unbeatable because of their teamwork and skill.

As Dan was chatting with his family Luke had opened Dan's pokeballs and had released Matt and Emil on the lobby. The three Pokemon were busy conversing as Jordan came over.

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

The electric type hopped over and said "Hi guys, what's up?" Emil the Rufflet was standing on the floor and then he said "Morning Jordan, I'm just getting to know the new dude." he said pointing at the blue Pokemon beside him.

Jordan looked at the Mudkip and cheerfully said "Hi Matt, my name is Jordan and you probably know Emil. So tell us something about yourself."

Matt smiled and happily replied "I'm Matt the Mudkip, I like swimming when the sun is high and I like trying new things. Now what about you guys?"

Jordan raised his hand and enthusiastically said "I'm Jordan the Pichu, I like training and meeting new people and I just love ketchup." Emil flapped his wings and said "I'm Emilio the Rufflet, call me Emil for short. I love battling strong opponents and I like proving my strength."

Matt nodded and gestured towards Luke who was sitting on the chair leaning back with his eyes closed. Jordan rolled his eyes and said "That's just Luke, he loves sleeping."

Luke opened one of his eyes and said "I just don't like sleeping, I also like battling and you know it." Emil and Matt laughed as Jordan nervously laughed while scratching his head.

Matt sighed after the long laugh and said "So I've seen you guys battle yesterday, you guys are pretty good." Jordan nodded and said "It's not just us; Dan trains us as much as we can so we can win battles like in gyms so we can participate in the league." The water type tilted his head and said "So how about our trainer, what is he like?"

Luke stood from the seat and walked over to Matt and said "Dan is a great trainer; he is kind, joyful and he cares about us as if we are regular people. He is also a very skilled trainer considering that he is the son of the region's champion."

Matt looked awe struck and said "The champion's son?" Jordan nodded and looked at Dan who was busy chatting away with his family. Matt said "So what's going to happen today?"

Emil hopped with excitement and said "We're going to have training and then we're going to take on this city's gym. I hope get to battle some really tough foes there."

Jordan nodded and then said "So we better get ready." He pointed at Dan who hung the phone and started to walk over to them.

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: OFF**

Dan approached them and said "Hey guys, you ready for training?" All four Pokemon nodded and then Dan picked up his backpack and then slung it on his back. He walked to the door of the Pokemon Center and said "Let's go guys."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Dan walked the path on the park with his Pokemon by his side. Along the way he saw some trainers training their Pokemon and grooming them as well. He saw a Vulpix being brushed, a Pidgey being fed and many others more.

Dan walked to an open area in the park and put down his bag. He stretched his back and arms while looking to the sky which was now bright and blue. He looked down on his team who were scattered around doing their own thing. He saw Jordan stretching his body by raising his arms and twisting and turning his back. The rookie also saw Matt silently watching Emil float around with his wings and doing a few aerobatic moves to warm up. While on the other hand, Luke, being the sleepy fighting type he is, was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.

The rookie trainer scanned the area for any distractions and then put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. All four of his Pokemon mobilized and lined up in front of him. He pulled out his pokedex and said "So guys, today we will train for the gym battle later today alright. For the time being, Jordan, Luke and Emil, you already know what to do for now." The three Pokemon nodded and went to begin their regular training session which the first activity was to run or fly around a certain area.

The purple haired boy then looked at his new Mudkip and said "So Matt, for me to know how to train you best I guess I'll have to find out what you can do." He pointed the device at Matt and it spoke "**Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. Mudkip uses the sensitive fin on its head to take radar readings off its surroundings. This Mudkip is a male, its ability is Torrent and its nature is Naïve. This Mudkip's attacks are Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, Mud Slap and Tail Whip."**

Dan nodded and then closed the machine; he went down to one knee to make eye level with Matt and said "Matt, you are in pretty good condition. So I want you to join Jordan and Luke on their laps." The water type nodded and started to run and follow the other two Pokemon.

The young trainer put the pokedex in his bag and then he turned around to look at his Pokemon who were doing their assigned tasks. Dan then started to do his regular agenda, which was running laps around the park like his Pokemon and working out as they did their training.

As Dan was running around the park, a crowd of people caught his attention. He decided to stop and watch the battle. The rookie guessed that the battle was between two experienced trainers because they were using fully evolved Pokemon.

On the left side of the field, a guy with messy black hair who had deep blue sapphire eyes was battling a girl with long pink hair. Dan looked to the field and he saw that the guy was using a Haxorus, he recognized it because his own mother has one. The girl on the other hand was using a pink Pokemon that had a crown for a shell.

Dan pointed his pokedex at the unknown Pokemon and the device spoke "**Slowking, the Royal Pokemon. Slowking possess great knowledge and inspiration, and are known for maintaining a level head in any circumstances.**" The guy then commanded his Pokemon "Trevor use Earthquake!" The dragon type nodded and stomped it's foot on the ground and caused a powerful tremor that made the Slowking fall to the ground with some damage.

The girl then said "Slowking use Water Pulse!" the water type stood up shakily and fired a sphere of water on the ground and sent the water towards the standing dragon type.

The guy then snapped his fingers and said "Get rid of it Trevor by using Flamethrower and then follow it up with Dragon Rage." The dragon type sent out a surge of fire from its mouth towards the waster and the two attacks quickly cancelled each other out and then the dragon type released a powerful blue blast from its mouth and it was sent towards the water type who was hit directly with the attack.

The girl then said to her Pokemon "Slowking get up!" the water type slowly stood up and then the guy said "Your Slowking put up a great fight miss, but I'm going to have to end this. Trevor use Giga Impact!"

The dragon type surrounded itself in a purple and white shroud of energy and then it ran towards the struggling Slowking and crashing its body towards it with full power. The water type flew back and then crashed on the clearing beyond the battlefield.

The referee raised his flag and he said "Slowking is unable to battle, the winner is Haxorus! Choose your final Pokemon!"

The girl returned her Slowking and then swung her pink hair back and then threw a pokeball while saying "Avenge Slowking and Yanmega! Go! Nidoking!" A large purple Pokemon appeared on the field and then the referee said "Haxorus versus Nidoking, Battle Begin!"

The guy trainer had his arms crossed and he was smiling then he said "From where I come from, its ladies first. So go ahead and have the first move miss." The female trainer angrily yelled "You're going to regret it! Nidoking use Ice Beam!"

The poison type fired a blue ray from its mouth towards the dragon type. The Pokemon's trainer looked at the battlefield still smirking and eyes closed. Dan then thought "What is he doing? That move would be super effective against his Pokemon."

The attack struck the Haxorus with full force and it staggered back. The female trainer then said "Nidoking follow it up with Focus Punch!" The purple Pokemon ran towards the Haxorus and then repeatedly hit it with the powerful fighting type attack.

The dragon type gritted its teeth as hit after hit connected against his body, suddenly his body started to glow a faint shade of red and white and then his trainer's eyes opened and now he had pure red ruby eyes and he now had a serious and almost angry expression. Dan was startled when he noticed that the trainer's eye color has changed and then the red eyed trainer said "Trevor grab his arms!"

The dragon type grinned and stopped the poison type's onslaught by grabbing both arms in a firm grip. The male trainer then said "Now Trevor finish it with Outrage!"

The dragon type glared at the poison type menacingly as both eyes glowed a shade of red and then he repeatedly hit the Nidoking with a barrage of claws, tackles, bites and tail smashes. The Nidoking tried to defend itself but it found itself unable to defend its body. The Haxorus then tackled the poison type, sending it back to his trainer with swirls in his eyes.

The referee raised his flag and said "Nidoking is unable to battle and the winner of this three on three match without losing any Pokemon is Connor Aurorio!"

The female trainer returned her Pokemon and then walked over to the winner and demanded "How did you manage to win after taking so much damage?" The trainer looked at her and Dan saw his eyes were now not ruby red or sapphire blue, but now emerald green.

The trainer raised a finger and pointed it to his Haxorus who was standing beside him and said "Trevor's Rivalry ability was after some time you sent you Nidoking out and it gave him enough power to finish it off in one powerful attack."

The girl then stomped her foot on the ground and said "I can't believe I didn't see that, oh well. We will battle next time alright?" The male trainer's eyes then turned from green to blue once more and then shook her hand and said "Sure miss, next time. It would be so nice to have your name." The girl smiled and said "Its Valerie, now I've gotta go! Bye!"

Dan watched at the crowd dispersed and that left the male trainer standing in the battlefield with his Haxorus by his side. Dan looked around and saw that his Pokemon have stopped their training to watch the battle and are now standing beside him as he stared at the guy pet his Haxorus.

Luke then said "Wow, that guy is a good trainer; he beat that last one with one attack." Dan nodded and said "Yeah he is, come on lets introduce ourselves." The five of them straddled over towards the guy and then Dan said "Hi, my name is Dan."

The black haired guy looked at him with his still blue eyes and said "Hi Dan, my name's Connor and this is my buddy Trevor" he said patting the Haxorus who was growling happily.

Dan then said "Hi Trevor, this is my Pokemon. This is Jordan, Luke, Emil and Matt." He said pointing at each of the respective Pokemon's names. Connor waved towards them and said "So what brings you here kid?"

Dan raised a brow and said "Kid? I happen to be 10 years old." Connor laughed and said "Exactly, I'm 16 by the way, so to me you are a kid. So tell me, what are you doing here?" Dan then said "I'm here to take on the gym so I can earn their badge for the league."

Connor was busy wiping the scythes on the side of Haxorus' face and said "Badges huh? Well I guess in the end you collection should look like these." He pulled out a rectangular case from his sling bag and opened it. Inside were eight badges of different designs.

Dan starred at the badges and said "You're going to join the league?" Connor nodded and said "Yeah, and it's going to be my first time too, all these five years since I got my first Pokemon I spent it training and now I think I'm ready for the league."

The boy then said "So you're a rookie just like me?" Connor smiled and nodded. Dan then asked "So is this guy your starter Pokemon?" he said pointing at the standing Haxorus.

Connor shook his head and said "Nope, Trevor was the second Pokemon I got and he is also my second strongest. My starter Pokemon is around here somewhere." He said looking around the park.

Connor gave the boy a warm look and said "Give me a minute." He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. He returned his Haxorus and then walked over to a tree while Dan and his team were following him, he then said "Animus! Get down here!"

The tree before them shook slightly and then a golden humanoid figure fell out of the tree standing tall. Dan recognized this Pokemon as a Lucario and he said "Wow! That's a Lucario and its shiny too." Connor nodded and said "Say hi to Animus my Lucario."

Dan and all his Pokemon waved and nodded while Luke walked forward with a blank expression and then he suddenly said "Battle me." Dan's eyes widened at the request and said "What!?" Connor just adjusted his watch while Animus chuckled and then said "Alright rookie, let's do it."

Animus patted Connor's back and explained the situation and then the blue eyed trainer said "Sure Dan, don't be shy, why not? It can be a good warm up for your gym battle later."

Dan was snapped out of his shock by Jordan and Luke pulling his leg and then he said "Alright, let's do it."

Connor led them to the battlefield and then he said "Animus, Lets Rocket!" The golden fighting type leapt towards the field and went into fighting position. Dan then said "Luke get ready." The red fighting type went to the field and then put on his fighting stance.

Connor's went over to the red Riolu and then he said "Dan, have the first move." Dan nodded and said "Luke, let's get going with Focus Punch!"

The pre-evolved fighting type ran towards the evolved form with his fist ready then Connor opened his eyes which were now once again ruby red. He then said "Animus Detect!"

The Lucario's eyes glowed blue and he repeatedly dodged each of the red Pokemon's onslaughts of attacks. Dan grinded his teeth and said "Stop Luke you're going to exhaust yourself."

The red Pokemon disregarded his trainer's pleas and kept trying to attack its evolved form. Connor then said "Animus Force Palm!"

After dodging three more attacks, Animus swiftly placed his palm on Luke's chest and then blasted him back towards Dan. The rookie trainer then said "Luke you have to stop being reckless and listen! Now let's try Aura Sphere full power!"

The crimson Pokemon charged a red sphere of energy in his hands while Connor commanded "Animus use Aura Sphere as well!"

The golden fighting type formed a golden Aura Sphere and threw it towards Luke as the red fighting type threw his Aura Sphere as well. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion that shook the entire battlefield.

As the dust cleared, Animus was nowhere to be seen and Luke was kneeling on the ground from the massive amount of damage. Luke slowly stood up as Dan said "Connor, where's Animus?"

Connor pointed to the sky and said "Animus Aura Sphere!" Dan and Luke looked up and then a Golden sphere appeared from the sun and then it hit Luke and sent him back to Dan unable to battle. Animus then landed on the ground without a scratch.

Jordan and Dan went over to Luke as he struggled to get up. Connor walked over with Animus by his side and he said "I hope you know why you lost Dan." Dan looked down and said "Yeah, Luke and I let our emotions out of control and that's why we couldn't work together." Connor nodded and said "I'm surprised that you know that, that's good Dan, very good." In one more blink Connor's eyes turned from red to blue.

Dan helped Luke up and the fighting type staggered towards its evolved form and gave it an angry look. Suddenly Luke held out his paw and Animus took it and they shook hands. Dan and Jordan sighed in relief that Luke didn't let his pride get the best of him.

Connor laughed and then said "Alright guys, let's go to the Pokemon Center so you can get healed up for your match."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Dan, Connor, your Pokemon are ready." Dan and Connor approached the counter and took their pokeballs. Dan clipped his to his belt and so did Connor. He looked at the time and he saw that it was 1:30pm. Connor walked over to him and said "Well Dan, today's been fun but I've gotta go. I may have all eight badges but I have places to be."

Dan nodded and then said "Thanks for today too Connor, wish me luck on my battle." Connor grinned at him with his flashy smile and then said "You can do it Dan, I know you can. I guess I should get going, bye Dan we'll see each other again."

Dan walked out of the center with Connor and then the blue eyed guy plucked a ball from his belt and he said "Jasper lets rocket!" out of the ball a large bird Pokemon appeared and then Connor rode on his back and said "This is Jasper my Archeops. Now it's time for us to go. Jasper, to the skies!"

The flying type shot to the sky and disappeared soon. Dan looked at both his Pokemon and said "Let's roll guys; we have a gym battle to go to." As the trio started to walk, Luke then spoke "Will we see them again Dan?" Dan nodded and said "Probably, but for now we have to focus on the gym battle alright?" Both his Pokemon nodded and after a few minutes they arrived at the door of the gym.

Dan sighed and he looked at his two companions as Jordan was practically sparking with excitement and Luke was silently waiting. Dan pushed the door open and said "I'm here to challenge the gym!"

A voice then said "The step forward, you will have to navigate the maze and get to the center of the gym where you will have your gym battle. Understand?"

Dan nodded and said "I understand!" The voice boomed "THEN BEGIN!" Dan walked a small path that eventually led to a fork in the path. Dan looked at Luke and he pointed right while Jordan pointed left. Dan face palmed and said "We follow me alright?" Jordan nodded while Luke rolled his eyes.

After a small walk Dan was encountered by a guy who said "If you want to get to Forrest, you have to get through me." Dan raised a brown and said "Alright, Go Luke!" The fighting type leapt forward and then the guy yelled "Go Geodude!"

The guy yelled "Geodude use Rollout!" the rock Pokemon rolled towards Luke and then Dan said "Dodge it buddy!" Luke leapt away from the attack and then Dan said "Use Double Kick!" The fighting type kicked the Geodude twice in the air as it rolled back and then the guy said "Geodude use Mud Slap!" As Geodude landed on the ground it threw some mud at Luke who was hit with the attack.

Luke's eyes were clouded with mud and then he was starting to panic because of his lost vision. Just then he heard Dan say "Keep calm Luke, you need to keep calm."

Luke breathed in slowly and went into fighting position. The guy then said "Still think you can beat me? Geodude use Rock Throw!" Geodude picked up a nearby rock and threw it at Luke but then the fighting type calmly stepped to the right and then Dan said "That's the way to go Luke now use Focus Punch!" The fighting type ran towards the startled Geodude and then landed a clean hit rendering it unconscious.

Jordan cheered at his teammate's victory. Dan ran to Luke and hugged him. Luke was surprised at first but then he just relaxed and smiled. After a couple of more hours of walking and running into and battling more trainers, Dan finally made it to the center of the gym where the gym leader Forrest stood.

The room was pitch black except for the battlefield. Jordan walked forward and then Forrest said "I'm glad you made it this far now let's have your battle." A referee appeared into the light and said "The battle between Gym leader Forrest and…"

The rookie said "Dan Ketchum, Pallet Town." The referee continued " and Dan Ketchum of Pallet Town will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokemon. Only the challenger can substitute his Pokemon. Choose your Pokemon."

Forrest threw a Pokeball and said "Graveler lets go!"

Out of the pokeball came a large rock Pokemon that had four arms and it had a roughly round shape of a body. Dan pulled out his Pokedex and it said "**Graveler grows by feeding on rocks. Apparently, it prefers to eat rocks that are covered in moss. This Pokémon eats it way through a ton of rocks on a daily basis." **Dan juggled a pokeball in his hand and then said "Go Emil!"

The sphere released the small but brave flying type. It landed on the field and gave a confident screech. The referee raised his flags and said "Rufflet versus Gaveler! Battle Begin!"

Forrest then said "Since you were so bold to choose a disadvantage you can have the first move" Dan then said "Emil let's start with Hone Claws!" the Rufflet's body glowed red and then Forrest commanded "Graveler use Rock Throw!" The rock type threw a large rock at Emil but it nimbly dodged it by flying to the right.

Dan then said "Emil use Aerial Ace!" The flying type did a loop and then flew straight towards the rock type. Forrest then said "Pathetic, Graveler use Defense Curl!"

The rock type rolled into a ball and then braced the impact of the flying type's attack. Forrest then said "Vital Throw!" Two of Graveler's hands sprung into action and then it grabbed Emil by the body and then it threw Emil towards a pile of rocks.

The rookie cried out "Emil get up!" Forrest just stared at him and said "Just give him up." But Dan just kept saying "Come on Emil! You always want to prove your strength and now is the time to prove it, are you strong!?" The flying type gave a loud screech and he started to glow white.

Dan looked awestruck as Emil grew in size and he started to grow more feathers. After the light died down Emil then screeched "Braviary!" Dan pulled out his pokedex and it said "**Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of****Rufflet****. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades.**"

The purple haired trainer took his cap off and yelled "Yeah! Go Emil now let's go! Steel Wing!" The newly evolved flying type nodded and flew towards the Graveler with his wings glowing and then Forrest said "Graveler use Thunder Punch!" The rock type's fists glowed yellow and it tried to hit the flying type but the flying type was faster than before and landed a clean hit to the body.

Emil flew up high to make a distance and then it started to descent at a great speed while being surrounded in a blue shroud of flame. Dan then said "That's Brave Bird! Go Emil!" Forrest then said "Full power! Thunder Punch!"

The two attacks collided and then there was a massive explosion. Dan and Forrest's expressions were hard and to say as solid as a rock while waiting to see the outcome of the battle. When the smoke cleared, Graveler was down on the ground with swirls in his eyes and Emil was soaring above the battlefield.

The referee raised his flag and said "Graveler is unable to battle and the winner is Braviary!" Dan, Jordan and Luke cheered as Emil landed in front of him. Emi was now easily taller than him and he was rubbing his neck and then he said "Nice Job Emil!" The flying type cooed and then went back to the battlefield as if to say he was ready for more.

Forrest returned his Pokemon and said "You beat me with a type disadvantage. Very nice, now let's see you put up with this. Go Steelix!"

Out of the ball came a large serpentine Pokemon. Dan pulled out his pokedex and it said "**Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Onix. Steelix's body is much harder than any metal as it is tempered underground under high pressure and heat.**"

Dan then said "I'm sticking with Emil!" The referee nodded and said "Braviary versus Steelix! Battle Begin!"

"Emil lets use Steel Wing!" The bird flew towards the large snake with his attack ready and then Forrest said "Use Iron Defense!" The Steelix shone brightly and then took the impact of the attack without flinching.

Dan grit his teeth and then he said "Emil use rapid Steel Wing!" Steelix was repeatedly struck with Emil's attacks and then Forrest said "Smackdown!"

The steel type smashed his tail on Emil and then made him crash on the ground. Forrest then said "Now chain with Dragonbreath!" Dan desperately yelled "Emil dodge!" but the bird couldn't use his wings because of the previous attack and was hit with the powerful attack leaving him with swirls in his eyes.

The referee raised his flag and said "Braviary is unable to battle and the winner is Steelix!"

Dan returned Emil and said "Nice job buddy, now have a good rest." He pointed to the field and said "Luke let's go!" The fighting type leapt to the field and went into fighting position showing eagerness to fight the colossal foe.

The referee raised his flags and said "Riolu versus Steelix! Battle Begin!"

Dan quickly said "Luke, Emil has already done some damage so let's use Agility and then Focus Punch!" The nimble fighting type ran towards the Steelix evading its counters and landed a solid hit to its head.

Forrest then said "Rock Polish!" Dan silently cursed because he knows that Rock Polish increases speed and that Steelix could now keep up with Luke's attacks.

Luke let out a angry growl and then Dan said "Luke lets use Force Palm!" The fighting type ran towards the giant Pokemon and tried to once again evade it's counters but it was now too fast and landed and Iron Tail to Luke's side.

The red Pokemon got up and then he clapped his hand together and made a blue stick of energy. Dan looked at Luke and said "You learned Bone Rush!" Luke ran towards Steelix deflecting each and every counter with his new skill and then Dan said "Use Agility to run up his body and then smash the Bone Rush on his head!"

The fighting type ran up the Steelix's body at a fast pace and then using the speed's momentum he smashed the Bone Rush on the Steelix's head sending him falling to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

The referee raised his flags and said "Steelix is unable to battle and the winner is Riolu!"

Dan and Jordan cheered and Luke smiled at them and nodded. Forrest returned Steelix and said "You are good to make it this far, but now it's time for the great challenge. Go Rhyperior!"

Out of the sphere came out a large brown stone Pokemon. Dan looked at the intimidating Pokemon and pointed his pokedex at it; the machine spoke "**Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of****Rhydon****. Rhyperior can concentrate strength in its body and expand,****causing the stone in its hand to launch**."

Dan looked at Luke who nodded at him and telepathically said "Let me battle." Dan nodded and said "I'm sticking with Luke."

The referee raised his flags and said "Riolu versus Rhyperior! Battle Begin!"

"Luke let's use Aura Sphere!" The Pokemon fired a red sphere towards the rock type and then Forrest yelled "Intercept with Megahorn!" The Rhyperior attacked the attack with its glowing horn and showed no signs of damage.

Dan then said "Get close and use Focus Punch!" Luke ran towards the Rhyperior guessing that it was slow because of its size and then Forrest yelled "Use Rock Polish and then Hammer Arm!" The rock type glowed white and then it charger towards Luke with great speed and then it smashed his Focus Punch on Rhyperior's Hammer Arm. A nexplosion occurred and both Pokemon were sent back with damage. Dan then said "Agility with Force Palm!"

Forrest simply stated "Lock-on and then Rock Wrecker!" Dan grimaced at the sound of the powerful attack. Luke ran towards Rhyperior landing a clear hit to the head, but then as Luke thought he had won, Rhyperior's hands had a large rock between then and then it fired it at Luke making him crash at a pile of rocks.

The referee raised his flags and said "Riolu is unable to battle and the winner is Rhyperior!"

The large rock type roared in approval as Dan picked up Luke and he said "I'm sorry Dan, I lost. " Dan shook his head and said "There's nothing wrong with losing Luke."

He put Luke down beside him and he said "Go Jordan! Finish this!" The little mouse leapt on the field with no amount of fear in his eyes. Forrest raised a brow and said "An electric type? Is that all you have left? I'm sorry but I guess it's over for you."

Dan raised a finger and shook it saying "The battle isn't over until it's over."

The referee raised his flags and said "Pichu versus Rhyperior! Battle Begin!"

Forrest shook his head and said "Rhyperior let's end this, use Rock Wrecker!" Suddenly Dan said "Agility then Iron Tail!" The mouse ran at a great speed and then smashed his tail on the rock type's head doing some heavy damage.

The rock type staggered as Jordan landed safely on the battlefield. Forrest then I may have underestimated you kid. Now the real battle begins. Use Hammer Arm!" The Rhyperior ran towards Jordan with the attack ready and then Dan said "Counter with Iron Tail!" The mouse ran forward and then collided his tail with Rhyperior's attack, but Rhyperiors attack was too strong and sent Jordan back with some damage.

Dan and Jordan were placing their bets on a plan that could help them win this battle. Dan then said "Iron Tail again!" The attack collided against Rhyperior but Forrest then said "Megahorn!" Dan's eyes widened as Jordan was hit with the powerhouse attack but for a second, Dan saw a spark appear on Rhyperior's horn and he knew the deal was done.

The rookie looked at Jordan and said "Hang on buddy! Another Iron Tail!" Forrest groaned and said "Same attack? Hammer Arm!" The two attacks collided once more and it caused another explosion.

A spark appeared on Rhyperior's arm and Dan smirked knowing that everything was falling into place. He then looked at Jordan who was beat up and exhausted. He then yelled "This is it buddy! The final hit! Come on!"

Forrest then said "Finish it Rhyperior with Hammer Arm!" The large Pokemon was tired and battered but he raised his arm knowing that he had more endurance that the little mouse. Dan watched as the Rhyperior closed in on Jordan who was standing tall and was giving the Rhyperior a confident smile as if saying "I win."

Just as the arm was going to crash on Jordan, Rhyperior froze and then his body crackled with static preventing him from moving. Forrest then said "Oh no! Rhyperior!" Dan grinned and said "That's right! Static! Now Jordan we've been waiting all day for this! Use REVERSAL!"

Jordan smirked at the shocked Rhyperior as his fist was being encircled by three blue spheres and Jordan jumped and smashed it on the Rhyperior's stomach. Jordan landed behind it as the large rock type fell over on the ground unconscious and unable to battle.

The referee raised his flag and said "Rhyperior is unable to battle and the winner is Pichu. The gym leader has lost all of his Pokemon that means that the winner of the match is Dan Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Jordan ran towards Dan as his trainer embraced him in a hug and he said "nice job buddy! I knew you could do it!" Pichu gave Dan a fist bump and then Luke gave Jordan an approving nod.

Forrest walked up to Dan and said "You really shocked me today Dan. Beating me with not one but two type disadvantages, you really pulled through which is why I proudly present this." He said while holding out a small gleaming stone. Forrest handed the badge to Dan and he said "It's the Boulder Badge. Wear it proudly knowing you beat the gym at Pewter City."

Dan held out his badge in the air as he yelled "I've got….The Boulder Badge!" he posed just like his father did and Jordan posed to while Luke just silently chuckled.

From above the battlefield in a special box, Brock watched the entire match and he said "Nice work Dan, just like your father."

**AN  
Wow this is a all time high for me 6.7 words? Cool. So how was it? Was it good or bad? My first gym battle so please give me feedback!**

**Dan won his badge and in the next chapter he will go to .**

**Im tired and it's 4am so yeah. Please Review!**

**Dan's Pokemon**

**Pichu, Riolu, Braviary, Mudkip.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL. POLL CLOSES IN 2 CHAPTERS**


	9. Chapter 9: Companions

**AN**

**Sup Dudes! The Red Riolu here! I've been updating pretty fast these couple of weeks and I'm asking for some reviews. If I get more reviews, the faster the story gets written.**

**Make sure to vote on my poll. It will close in after this chapter so keep voting because it's still currently a tie on who Dan gets as a grass type. AT LEAST ONE VOTE WILL DO SO PLEASE VOTE!**

**Thanks guys for the 1000+ views! Keep the Reviews coming please!**

**Dan will get one of his travelling companions in this chapter and he will once again meet Mantle and Matrix in .**

**I haven't got any reviews for the past 3 chapters so I must be doing something wrong. If I am, please tell me so I can improve coz story isn't for me, it's for you dudes.**

**I am now accepting OCs for a tournament in Cerulean City. So I will accept as much as I need. Send in their name, gender, appearance, personality and team of three Pokemon. I will close this in 3 chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

We see our hero Dan relaxing on Route 3 with his partner Jordan on his shoulder and his other partner Luke by his side. The purple haired boy sat underneath a tree hoping that the shade would cool him off from the intense heat of the sun.

The rookie trainer took off his cap from his head and started to fan his face with the hat. Jordan stretched his face closer to the cap to get a better breeze and ended up falling face first into the dirt ground. Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes, his vision took sight of his Riolu beside him sitting down in a position where his legs were crossed, his eyes were closed and his hands were resting on his thighs.

Dan rolled his eyes and then looked to the sky where not a single cloud was spotted. The purple haired boy groaned and said "Arceus! How hot could it get?" Jordan was lying on the grass and then murmured his name and Luke was just sitting in the same position he was last seen in.

The rookie slapped the cap on back on his head as he checked his pokedex for the time. The machine read 8:24am; Dan sighed and then pulled out a small rectangular box that was given to him by his uncle as he was leaving Pewter City. Dan opened it and then there lay a small gleaming item that shone in the sunlight. The rookie plucked it from the case and then held it up in the air and smiled remembering yesterday's events, the morning training, the gym battle, the victory and his new eccentric friend Connor.

Dan remembered the weird trainer whose eyes kept changing color. The guy was really nice and kind but weird in his own ways. The rookie remembered the surprising power of the older trainer demonstrated in the battle with the pink haired girl yesterday and during their one on one battle. The older trainer showed his Pokemon's power and prowess in terms of power, endurance and strategy. He then breathed deeply and returned the badge to its case and put it back in his bag.

The rookie stood up and stretched his back. Dan then thought that it would be a good training session for his Pokemon under the extreme heat; it would increase their endurance and their resistance to heat. He looked at his Pokemon who were still relaxing under the tree and said "Alright guys, let's get some training done."

Jordan shot up from his position and his face had a surprised expression and Luke on the other hand opened one of his eyes and sighed. Dan clapped his hands and said "Let's go guys, come on." Jordan reluctantly got up and Luke telepathically said "Dan, it's very hot and were going to train?"

Dan put a hand to his chin and said "Yeah, it is pretty hot, maybe we should just wait for it to cool down…" Jordan sighed in relief and lay down once again in the shade with his eyes closed. The rookie then continued "But then again, this could be a good opportunity for training. " One of Jordan's eyes opened and his face had an annoyed expression and Luke just chuckled.

The purple haired boy put a fist in his palm and said "I've decided. We're going to train today in this intense heat." Jordan groaned and put his hands to his face while Luke just slowly stood up and stretched his legs.

Dan picked up his bag and then said "Let's go!" He walked out of the shade with his Pokemon on his tail. After several minutes of walking, they had reached a clearing and Dan threw two pokeballs in the air and two Pokemon came out.

One Pokemon was blue in color and enthusiastically said its name. The other Pokemon appeared in the air and then gave a loud screech; its eyes were alert as if expecting a battle. Dan gestured for them to make a line and said "So guys, as you can see today, it's pretty hot so I guessed it would be a good time for some training" Jordan, Matt and Emil groaned while Luke just looked at Dan with an intent look in his eyes.

Dan raised a brow and said "Come on guys, if we want to get stronger, we have to train more am I right?" Emil's eyes perked up at the phrase "get stronger" and he raised a wing to show his approval. Dan chuckled and said "Okay, we're going to work with your weaknesses so Jordan, you get paired with Matt and Emil you get paired with Luke."

The mouse Pokemon nodded and scurried away to a distance with Matt behind him and Emil approached Luke who was standing quietly with eyes closed and arms closed. Emil poked Luke and then the trainer and the flying type noticed that the fighting type had once again fallen asleep.

The rookie shook the fighting type by the arms and said "Luke, next time I don't want to see you falling asleep during training." Luke nodded and approached Emil who was standing tall beside Dan.

After several minutes, Dan saw the progress and combat on the two pairs. Dan watched Jordan fire a Thunderbolt towards Matt who easily dodged the attack. Matt slapped some dirt towards Jordan and Dan recognized the move as Mud Slap. Jordan took the super effective attack and then staggered a few steps back. The mouse wiped the dirt out of his eyes and grinned towards Matt and then ran towards him with Iron Tail ready. Matt attempted to dodge the attack but was quickly at his side by the steel type attack. Dan winced as Matt flew a few feet back and quickly recovered, Jordan started sprinting towards Matt with electricity surrounding his body. Matt closed his eyes and then surrounded himself with a coat of water and then flew towards the Pichu's Volt Tackle. Dan's eyes widened as Matt's new attack collided against Pichu's Volt Tackle. The two attacks caused and explosion and then after the smoke cleared, Matt was on the ground while Jordan was standing over him. Dan smiled as he approached the two, Jordan helped Matt up and then Dan said "Nice job guys, good work on learning Aqua Jet Matt. Keep up the good work guys." He said as he walked away from them, Jordan nodded towards Matt as they started to go at it again.

The rookie strolled over to the other pair and watched as they sparred. Luke fired an Aura Sphere towards Emil who dodged it by zooming to the right while in the air. Emil then used Aerial Ace while approaching Luke; the Riolu then leapt of over the attack and landed on Emil's back. The flying type did several rotations to shake the fighting type off but Luke held his grip and used Force Palm on the flying type's back. The Braviary winced in pain and crashed to the ground hoping to take Luke with him but the nimble fighting type leapt of the flying types back before crashing to the ground. Luke stood tall as Emil recovered and slowly stood up, Luke ran towards Emil with great agility and then, to Dan's surprise, set his foot ablaze, leapt into the air as the Braviary attempted to fly and smashed the flaming foot on Emil's stomach making him fall to the ground. Luke helped his teammate up and then Dan approached them and said "Nice job Luke, I can't believe you learned Blaze Kick. Keep up the good work guys." The two Pokemon nodded and started to spar once more.

Dan stood under the blazing sun as his Pokemon trained. He thought "They're working pretty hard; I should get some apples so I can give it to them during the break." His eyes moved into the distance and saw the apple tree that he saw earlier. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the fruit bearing tree.

As soon as he reached the base of the tree he put his bag on his back and started to climb the tree, he already knew how to do this since his mother taught him how to do it. Dan scaled the tree and picked the apples that was in his arms reach and put them in his bag. Several minutes passed as he kept picking apples for his Pokemon, he looked up as he was holding onto one branch and wiped the sweat off his face. He saw that near the top there was a really large apple and he slowly climbed the tree hoping to get it. As soon as he reached the top, he grabbed the apple, suddenly a Spearow landed in front of him as he grabbed the apple. Dan gulped because Spearows were VERY violent and VERY territorial. He put the apple down and said "Okay, I'm just putting the apple down so I can leave and...ARGH!" The Spearow had started attacking him and pecking at his face and body. The rookie waved his hands hoping to shoo the flying type away but he accidentally let go of his grip on the branch and said "Oh boy…" Dan fell down the tall tree and crashed onto the ground with a loud BAM. He arched his back, groaned and grits his teeth in pain and his eyes were getting heavy, he looked into the distance and saw Luke running towards him with Jordan. He closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Dan opened his eyes and saw that he was lying under a tree and camp was all set up. He groaned and slowly sat up from the ground. He felt his body and an intense pain shot up from his back causing him to lie back down. The rookie looked towards the campfire and saw a figure turned around and fixing something. The purple haired boy slowly and more carefully sat up from his position, he rubbed his eyes and saw that the sun had gone down and the moon and starts were now seen on the sky. He looked at his hands and saw a weird symbol in his right palm; the rookie recognized the symbol as the symbol for aura as he saw in the books, it was also know for being the symbol of infinity (∞). The mark started to glow a shade of blue, as the symbol glowed, pain arose from his entire body making him groan and cry out in pain.

The purple haired boy lay back down and was approached by a figure, the closer the figure got, the more his blurry vision had focused and he saw that the figure was a girl around his age and he said "What happened?" The girl's amethyst eyes widened and said "You're finally awake! I was worried that you wouldn't wake up, your Pokemon found me and they asked for help when you got into trouble. Do you remember what happened?"

The rookie scratched the back of his head and said "The last thing I remembered was that I was picking some apples from a tree and then a Spearow attacked me and I fell off the tree." The girl brushed her long chestnut hair and said "That's it? Then why are you sunburned?" Dan felt his body and his skin was inflamed with the feeling of burns. He shook his head and said "I have no idea how that happened, how about my Pokemon? How are they?" The girl looked to the distance and said "You shouldn't be worrying about them; they're around here somewhere with my Pokemon. You know your injuries were pretty serious, broken ribs, bruised body, internal bleeding and many more, I only knew first aid but I'm glad that you pulled through but when you get to the next town, you better get yourself checked up in the Pokemon Center alright." Dan nodded and then he said "I never did get your name. My name is Dan by the way." The girl smiled at him and said "My names Liz, Elizabeth Carter. Now get some rest Dan."

Off into the distance, Dan's Pokemon were sitting on the ground with three unknown Pokemon. Luke was sitting on the ground with Jordan and a Squirtle beside him while Emil and Matt were with an Eevee and a Pidgeotto.

The fighting type munched on an apple and recalled what had happened earlier today.

**FLASHBACK**

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

**Luke was busy practicing his new moveswith Emil which was Blaze Kick. He leapt and tried to deliver another kick to the flying type but it nimbly dodged once more. Luke put his hand on his knees and said "Hey Emil, let's take a break alright?" The flying type landed beside him and said "Sure, Luke but you better not be sleeping on me." The fighting type chuckled and nodded.**

**The pair strolled towards Matt and Jordan who were in a middle of a battle. Matt rushed towards Jordan with an Aqua Jet and hit the electric type directly and pushing him back with some damage. Jordan stood up and said "Great hit Matt, not it's my turn." Jordan fired a jolt of electricity towards Matt who quickly dodged the attack. Matt smirked and said "Need to do better than that Jordan." Jordan grinned and said "You want better, you got it." The electric type ran towards Matt with a Volt Tackle and then as Matt was preparing to dodge, Jordan switched his attack into Iron Tail and hit Matt on the face rendering him unable to battle.**

**Jordan walked over to Matt and helped him up. The water type sarcastically said "Maybe I shouldn't have asked for better." Jordan laughed and said "Yeah you shouldn't have."**

**The electric type saw the other pair walking towards them and said "Hey guys! What's up?" Emil waved his wing and said "We just fished up another round and we were going to have a break." Matt nodded and said "Maybe we should have a break too? What do you think Jordan?" The electric type nodded and said "Yeah, I guess we should. Anyone want to help me find Dan? He disappeared a while ago." All three nodded and then Luke said "I saw him go by that direction." He said pointing towards a group of trees.**

**The four slowly walked towards there while talking. Jordan then said "So guys, any new moves? Matt here learned Aqua Jet and boy it can hit." Emil stretched his wings and said "Luke over here learned Blaze Kick while I picked up Double Team." Jordan raised his fist and said "Cool! I learned Double Team too!"**

**As they were approaching the trees Matt said "Isn't that Dan?" he said pointing towards the peak of a tall tree. Jordan nodded and said "Yeah it is him, and it looks like he's being attacked by a Spearow." Emil burst into the sky and said "Let's go before something happens!"**

**The four rushed towards the tree but they all looked in horror as Dan fell to the ground with a loud thud. Luke, Jordan and Matt ran beside Dan while Emil scared off the angry Spearow with an Aerial Ace attack. Luke felt Dan's chest and said "This is bad." Jordan looked at him and said "What's wrong with him? Will he be alright?" Luke shook his head and said "He won't be unless we find some help, Emil and Matt, try to find anyone who can help Dan. I'll try to see what I can do." The two nodded and Matt got on top of Emil as they flew away.**

**Jordan looked at Luke who was feeling Dan's body. Dan was breathing but barely and he Luke said "Jordan, this is not good. His Aura is fading fast and if I don't do anything soon he'll die." Jordan's eyes widened and he put his hands to his face and said "THEN DO SOMETHING!" Luke nodded and said "This might help but it might have some after effects." Jordan frantically shouted "WHO CARES SAVE OUR TRAINER!" Luke sighed and put his both hands into Dan's right palm and focused his Aura into the dying human. A bright red light emitted from Dan's palm and it slowly died down.**

**Luke fell to the ground breathing heavily and exhausted. Jordan looked at Dan whose unsteady raspy breathing returned to normal and his tensed muscles relaxed. Jordan looked at Luke and said "What happened Luke?"**

**The fighting type slowly sat up and breathlessly said "His Aura was dropping fast so I gave him some of mine and it took a lot out of me but don't worry he'll be fine now." Jordan sighed in relief and said "But what's that?" pointing at Dan's palm. Luke shakily stood up and said "That's the symbol of my Aura, it means infinite." Jordan hopped over to Luke and said "You shouldn't strain yourself Luke." Luke shook him off and said "We've got a get Dan out of this heat, it cant be good for him in his condition."**

**The two looked at Dan who was already starting to get sunburned from the scorching heat. Jordan face palmed and said "Are you serious? We can't lift him!" Luke went to Dan's leg and said "We have to try." Jordan rolled his eyes and went to the same leg as the two of them started to pull.**

**After two hours of pulling Dan by the leg to some shade, the sun had yet to go down. Luke and Jordan had settled Dan under tree and had gathered his scattered things. The rookie trainer was still unconscious and Luke and Jordan were sitting under the tree while waiting for their other two teammates to come back with help.**

**After one more hour, at a distance Jordan saw Emil flying towards them at a distance. The little mouse hopped up and said "Luke! It's Emil!" Jordan turned his eye and saw that the fighting type had once again fallen asleep while leaning on the tree. Jordan shocked Luke causing him to wake up and he said "Stay awake will ya?" Luke gave a nod as the Braviary landed in front of them. Jordan hopped forward and said "Where's Matt?" The flying type pointed off into the distance and said "He's leading the nice lady who will help us here."**

**Off at a distance, Jordan saw Matt running in this direction with a girl with long brown hair who had a Squirtle running by her side. Soon enough they reached the group and then the girl said "Oh my, is this the one that you told me about?" Matt nodded and the girl said "He doesn't look to good but I'll try my best."**

**FLASHBACK END**

Jordan looked at the Squirtle and said "Thanks a lot for convincing your trainer to help us." The Squirtle nodded and said "No worries compadre. I'm glad he's fine too." Jordan nodded and looked towards Matt and Emil who were with Eevee and Pidgeotto.

Luke stretched his back and said "It's getting late guys, we should get to bed." All the others nodded and walked to their trainers. As Luke was about to go to bed, he walked up to the sleeping Dan and said "Rest well my friend."

**TIMESKIP**

The next day, Dan woke up feeling much better than last night. He stood up from the sleeping bag, slapped his cap on his messy haired head and pulled out his pokedex from his bag and checked the time which was 7:30am. He fixed his things and then saw that Elizabeth was cooking some breakfast, she was wearing a purple and white striped shirt that matched her eyes with a denim jacket and a denim skirt, her long chestnut hair was tied into a ponytail that fell all the way down to her hips, she was wearing long violet socks that matched her shirt and purple boots. The rookie breathed in the aroma of the food and sighed because of the heavenly smell. The brunette saw the purple haired boy standing at a distance and said "Good morning Dan, come over here it's almost time for breakfast." The purple haired boy walked over and sat on the ground and said "Morning too, but where are my Pokemon?"

Elizabeth pointed at his belt and said "They went back in their pokeballs when they wanted to go to sleep last night, so did mine but all except two wanted to sleep in their ball." Dan raised a brow and said "All but two? Who was it?" Elizabeth pointed at a tree several feet away and said "It was a red Pokemon and an adorable little Pichu. They decided to sleep there. Why don't you call them for breakfast?" The rookie nodded and said "Sure Elizabeth, be right back." The girl frowned and said "It's not Elizabeth, it's just Liz alright?" Dan laughed nervously as he was walking away and said "Sure, I'll be right back."

Dan walked towards the tree and he saw that Luke was behind the tree meditating and Jordan was sitting on the grassy ground. Dan walked over and said "Hey guys!" Luke stood up and smiled at him while Dan heard and unfamiliar voice said "Dan you're alright!" The rookie's eyes widened and fell on his bottom, this caught Liz's attention and she said "You alright?" Dan called out "Yeah I am, I'll be right there!"

The rookie looked at his Pokemon dumbfounded and said "What was that?" He looked at Jordan and then he said in the unknown voice "What's he talking about?" The purple haired boy stared at Jordan while pointing and said "That was you?" Jordan's eyes widened and said "You can understand me?" he said while pointing at himself.

Both looked at each other dumbfounded while they heard Luke chuckle. Luke looked at them and said "Dan, I am not speaking telepathically right now, the reason you can understand us right now is because of that mark on your hand." Dan looked at his right palm and then he showed it to his Pokemon and said "This mark? Where did I get it anyway?"

Luke raised a brow and said "You remember what happened yesterday? Falling off the apple tree?" The mystified trainer nodded. The red Riolu continued "When you fell, you were in a very dangerous condition, I sent Matt and Emil to look for help and they found the girl over there." He said pointing towards Liz who waved at them and Dan waved back.

The red Pokemon continued "Before they got there, you were losing Aura fast and you were dying, as Jordan was spazzing out. I decided that the only way would be sharing my Aura with you. I shared my Aura with you and that saved your life, this gave you that mark and certain abilities."

Dan shook his head and said "Abilities?" Luke then said "Basically you can talk to Pokemon now. So keep a low profile on this and put these on." He threw Dan a pair of gloves that fit him perfectly. Dan nodded and said "Let's just act like this never happened and come on, it's time for breakfast." The two nodded and followed Dan back to the campsite.

When they got back to the campsite, Liz served Dan some of the food she cooked and said "Took you a while huh?" The rookie laughed and said "We just had a little misunderstanding. So where did you say you were from?" The brunette pulled out her pokeballs, released her Pokemon and posed with her while saying "I'm Elizabeth Carter from Viridian City and I'm going to win the Kanto contests and win the Grand Festival."

Dan nodded and said "Well I'm Dan Ketchum and I want to collect all the Kanto Badges and win the League." Liz's eyes widened and said "Ketchum? Isn't that the Champion's last name?" The rookie took off his cap and released his Pokemon to feed them and said "Yeah, it is. I'm his son." The girl sipped some of the soup and said "So you must be pretty good at battles huh? So what do you say? A battle after breakfast, 1 on 1?"

Dan put his meal down and looked at his eating Pokemon and said "Sure, why not?" Jordan walked up to Dan with his bowl and said "Can I have some more food Dan?" The purple haired boy nodded and gave him some more and said "I forgot that you were never really introduced. This is my partner Jordan, the red one over there is Luke, the blue one is Matt and the bird is Emil." All four Pokemon nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. The girl then held up Jordan and said "I see, these are my Pokemon, my starter Squirtle my team cutie Eevee and my flying type Pidgeotto." Dan waved at the eating Pokemon and said "So you're a coordinator right?" She nodded and said "It's my life's dream." The rookie then said "So you must be pretty good at making combinations." The girl shrugged and said "I don't know, I just started my journey a couple of weeks ago. Maybe I could show you one after the battle alright?" Dan nodded and proceeded to eat the great food.

After breakfast and after the two cleaned up, they headed into a clearing and Dan said "Ladies first! Choose your Pokemon!" The girl shook her head and said "No way! You go first!" The rookie nodded and then said "Let's go Matt!" Out of the pokeball came a small blue Pokemon that readied itself on the field for its first battle.

Liz held a pokeball and then threw it saying "Shine bright Squirtle!" Out of the ball came a small turtle like Pokemon that flipped in the air two times before landing on the field kneeling then it stood proudly on the field. Liz then said "I'll make the first move! Squirtle use Water Gun!"

The turtle fired a torrent of water towards Matt, Dan then said "Dodge it Matt and then use Aqua Jet!" The mudfish Pokemon dodged the attack and it flew towards Squirtle with water surrounding its body.

Liz then said "Use Withdraw!" The shelled Pokemon hid inside its shell as the attack collided against it making it fly back. When the shell landed, Matt smiled confidently but then Squirtle appeared from its shell without any signs of damage.

Dan then said "That was a good counter but let's see how you put up with this! Matt use Mudslap!" The water type slapped some mud into Squirtle's eyes causing him to stagger back. The brunette then said "Squirtle use Rapid Spin!" The turtle went inside its shell and flew towards Matt, but the Mudkip just stood there as Squirtle blindly tried to hit him but failed miserably and ended up crashing on a nearby tree.

Dan grinned and said "That's one of Mudslap's effects, decreased accuracy now Matt follow it up with Tackle!" Matt ran towards the Squirtle who was frantically trying to wipe the mud from his eyes and then Liz said "Squirtle just trust me on this, use Bubble straight forward and then follow it up with Ice Beam!"

The turtle stopped its actions and fired several high speed bubbles towards Matt who was running towards Squirtle, and then the Squirtle froze the bubbles turning them into spheres of ice making them very solid and damaging against the Mudkip.

Matt flew back and then shakily stood up and growled. Dan then said "That was a good combination but now let's use Tackle!" Matt nodded and said "I'm using this new move Jordan taught me." Dan raised a brow and said "Go ahead!" The Mudkip ran towards Squirtle its tail started to glow and Liz said "Withdraw Squirtle!" The turtle retreated into its shell but Matt crashed its tail against the unmoving shell making it fly back and actually causing damage against the defensive move.

Liz then said "Squirtle get up!" The Kanto starter appeared from its shell showing signs of significant damage. Dan snapped his finger and said "Great work Matt and now let's finish with Aqua Jet!" The mudfish Pokemon smiled and then flew towards the staggering Squirtle in a coat of water and crashed against its hard shell sending him back to Liz unable to battle.

Liz picked up Squirtle and said "You did a good job Squirtle, now have a break." She handed him an Oran berry and walked up to Dan who was just saying to Matt "Top class work Matt, you used Iron Tail pretty well for your first try. Now have a good rest." Matt nodded and said "Thanks Dan!" as his trainer returned him into the pokeball. Liz scratched the back of her head and said "You're pretty good Dan, I can see that you really are the Champion's son." Dan grinned at her and said "You're not so bad yourself Liz, for a coordinator. Now care to show me that contest move you said you'd show me?"

Liz walked a few steps away from Dan and said "Alrght! We've been working on this appeal for a while now. Eevee! Squirtle! Shine bright!" Out of the Pokeball came out a small brown fox-like Pokemon that did a flip before landing on the field and it smiled at Dan and gave a cute wink. Squirtle on the other hand ran beside his partner and waited for his trainer's command.

Luke tugged on Dan's pants and said "What's a coordinator?" Jordan popped out of Dan's bag while eating a piece of bread and said "Yeah what are they?" Dan kneeled at them and said "Coordiantors are trainers who favor beauty over brute strength and train their Pokemon to enter contests." Jordan nodded and Luke just turned to watch Liz and her Pokemon do her thing.

Liz clapped her hands and said "Get ready for a class A performance everybody. Eevee! Squirtle! Let us begin!" The two Pokemon and their trainer bowed towards Dan, Luke and Jordan and then Liz said "Eevee use Shadow Ball!" The little normal type Pokemon leapt into the air and formed a black sphere on energy and fired it into the air and gracefully landed on the ground.

Dan and his Pokemon starred at the Shadow Ball in the air and then Liz said "Squirtle use Ice Beam!" The little water type fired the ice type attack at the ghost type attack and froze the black sphere and gave it a cold coat of ice around the attack. The brunette swept her hair to the back of her head and said "Eevee, Squirtle! Use Iron Tail!"

The two Pokemon leapt into the air and smashed their glowing tails at the falling blue-black sphere causing it to explode and setting sparkles all over the area. Dan and his Pokemon looked at the scene and then Dan said "Wow…That was great." Jordan looked excitedly around and said "That was awesome!" Luke smiled and gave an approving nod.

The female trainer looked at Dan and his Pokemon with her amethyst eyes and then she bowed with her two Pokemon and said "How was that?" Dan stood up and said "That was awesome Liz that was a great demonstration!" She walked over to him and said "You really think so? I plan on using that on my first contest." Dan gave an approving nod and gave her a thumbs up saying "You'll do great Liz, now come on. If we want to get past today, we have to get going soon."

Liz looked at him incredulously and said "I'm going with you?" Dan slapped his cap on and said "I guess if you want to, if you are going to Cerulean City, it would be great to have the company." She looked at him and smiled "Sure Dan, lets go."

**AN**

**Just kidding I wouldn't end it here**

**SCENE CHANGE**

Dan and Liz were standing at the entrance of and Dan said "I guess were here." She looked at the cave entrance and at her Squirtle and said "I have a bad feeling about this." Dan waved his hand and said "Nah don't worry about it too much Liz, now come on." He said running off inside the entrance with Luke by his side and Jordan on his shoulders. The brunette looked at her Squirtle who also ran off after Dan and she put her hands to her face and yelled "Hey Squirtle! Dan! Wait for me!" she ran off after them.

After a few minutes she caught up with Dan and she said "Why did you do that?" Dan shrugged and said "I guess I was just excited to be here, my dad told me that this place housed a lot of Clefairys and Clefables. So I want to check them out." Liz put her hands together and squealed "Cleafairys and Clefables? Oh my Arceus I've always wanted one!" Dan shrugged at her and said "Let's look around then, maybe we'll get to see some."

As the two were walking in the mountain, Dan noticed that it was getting dimmer and Liz said "Dan, it's getting a bit dark in here." Dan looked around and said "You're right, Jordan hand me my flashlight."

Out of Dan's bag appeared Jordan and he handed Dan a small flashlight and Dan said "Thanks buddy." The mouse nodded and went back inside his bag. He flipped the switch on and some light appeared giving them a view of the tunnel. Liz picked up Squirtle and put him on her shoulders and said "We better watch out, we don't want to get lost in these caves." Dan nodded and said "What was that?"

Liz listened intently and heard a suspicious sound emit from a path in the cave, Dan raised a brow and started to walk towards it and Liz said "What are you doing?" The purple haired boy then said "I'm checking it out of course, what's the fun in not checking it out?" Liz rolled her eyes and said "I don't know, not getting hurt?" Dan smiled and said "Meh, I'm going so come on!"

As they were approaching the source of the sound Dan looked at Luke and said "Get ready Luke, it could be anything." The fighting type nodded and then went into fighting position as they slowly moved towards the source. The closer they got they saw that there was a light and a large, very scary looking shadow was creeping over them and it was moaning an unearthly sound.

Dan held his arm back to stop Liz from moving and she held Squirtle tightly as Luke went into fighting position, ready for attack. When the figure appeared, Luke and Dan leapt towards the figure and pinned it to the floor. The purple haired boy flashed the light towards the figure and saw that it was an elderly man with grey hair, a pair of big round glasses and he was wearing a lab coat. The man then held up his hands and said "Wait! I don't mean any harm! I'm just passing by to my station!" Luke gave him a doubtful look and then Dan let go and his Pokemon followed.

Liz and Dan helped the man up and then the brunette said "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man dusted his lab coat and said "I'm Seymour, I live here in with the Clefairy and I study them and the Moon Stone, I'm sorry if I startled you or anything."

Dan waved his hand and said "My name is Dan and this is Liz, we should be the ones who are sorry, we weren't scared or anything anyway right?" Liz and Luke nodded and so did Jordan who popped out of his bag and climbed on his shoulders but Squirtle was shaking in the inside of his shell.

Dan and Liz laughed at this and then Seymour said "I was on the way to my station to get some medication, so would you two care to go with me?" Liz raised a brow and said "Medication? For what?" Seymour nervously scratched his head and said "You guys heard that moaning a minute ago? That was my stomach." Dan, Liz and Jordan laughed as Squirtle also pooped out of his shell and sniggered.

Seymour pulled out a remote from his pocket and said "Come on, it's pretty dark here so…" He pressed a button on the remote and lights flicked on from the cave's ceiling. Jordan eyed the surroundings with awe while Luke silently walked beside Dan as him and Liz followed Seymour to his station.

As they were walking to the supposed station, the rookie trainers admired the wonderful scenery of the inside of , there were beautiful rock formations all around them and they even saw several Pokemon like Zubats and Geodudes but not any Clefairys. After several minutes they arrived at a metal door and Seymour once again pulled out his remote and clicked a button. The metal door slid open and then Seymour walked inside and said "Well, it's not much but welcome to my humble abode."

Dan looked around and saw that the room was actually looking pretty good, it was complete with the TV, the sofa, the dining room, the washroom and the bed. Dan grabbed a chair by the table and took as seat while Liz stood up in a corner.

Seymour appeared a few minute later and said "We weren't really introduced ourselves, as you know, my name is Seymour Simmons, and you are?" Dan grinned and said "I'm Dan Ketchum of Pallet Town and these are my partners Luke and Jordan." The Riolu snored away at a corner and Jordan waved happily towards the lab coated fixed her hair and said "I'm Liz Carter of Viridian City and this is my partner Squirtle."

Seymour nodded and said "It's nice to meet you all, today was very regular as usual but today a Clefairy came to me and it said that there was an disturbance at the area so I decided to look around and see if anything was wrong but my stomach started acting up so I couldn't really do much." Dan gave Jordan a snack and said "We could look around for you, we wouldn't mind right Liz?" The amethyst eyes glared at Dan and said "Uhh, yes I would mind and…" Seymour then interrupted and said "That would be great! Thank you both for volunteering, I could really use some rest for today. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you some better flashlights for the darker areas of the cave and a map of the mountain." He said as he got up and went into a different room.

Dan grinned at Liz who was giving him a menacing look and she said "What the heck in Giratina's name did you say we would help him? I just want to get out of this mountain and head to Cerulean City." Dan put down Jordan, smiled at her and said "We wouldn't let an old man get himself hurt right? Besides me might get to see some Clefairys and you would like that won't you Liz?"

Liz crossed her arms, hmped and murmured "You're lucky you're cute and I want to catch a Clefairy." Dan turned to her after messing around and Jordan and said "Did you say something Liz?" The girl's face turned into a shade of crimson red and she defensively said "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Dan shrugged and said "Maybe you should stay here, your face is all red and it may be because of the heat." Liz shook her head vigorously and said "No, no, I'm going along." Just then Seymour entered the room with several flashlights and a couple of maps under his arms and he said "here are the flashlights and maps; I'd like to thank you two again for your help, I'll follow you two soon enough after I take a little break alright?"

Dan and Liz took their materials and Jordan put on a flashlight helmet and Dan said "Sure old man, we'll start now alright?" The scientist nodded as the two rookies left the room.

Hours passed as Dan and Liz walked around the mountain with Liz checking out every area in the map and then Dan said "Well we checked out most of the mountain now all that's left is the mountain's core. We should get there soon as long as we stay in this path." Liz once again groaned and she said "Where the heck is that old man? Didn't he saw he would catch up with us?" Dan shrugged and said "Maybe he had another problem with his stomach? We can just finish this up and we can return his stuff then leave." The brunette fixed her hair in a ponytail once more and said "Alright, let's get this over with."

Just then Liz turned around to find a Clefairy crashing on her leg and then she said "Oh my! It's a Clefairy! Whats wrong?" Dan eyed the little normal type, pulled out his pokedex and it spoke "**Clefairy. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside****Mt. Moon****, although very few have ever been seen by humans.**" Dan shut the device and said "Cool, a Clefairy!" The little normal type jumped around and said "Clefairy Clefairy! Clef Clef Clefairy Clef Clef! (Help us! The moonstone is being attacked by strange people!)" Dan shook his head and said "Liz, there is something going on in the mountains center, we've better check it out." The brunette raised her brow and said "How did you figure that out?" Dan stuttered "I umm uhh figure it out?" The amethyst eyed girl said "Riiigghhhht" but then the cave they were in started to shake and then Dan said "Let's go!" Liz, Luke and the Clefairy ran after Dan and Jordan who was on his shoulders.

Dan ran as fast as he could before reaching the entrance of the mountain's center which he just gladly leapt into. He landed on his feet and looked straight, the cavern was tall and formed in a dome shaped formation and it was truly majestic. In the middle of the cavern there was a large round boulder but it was shimmering with a sparkly coat. The rookie looked around and saw several cages that were filled with Clefairys and Clefables, Dan scanned the room and saw that there was large drill residing there and the large stone was attached to some cables that were connected to the drill.

The rookie turned around and saw Liz breathing heavily and she said "Precious Palkia, how do you run that fast. Now what's going…wow…" she looked at the scene and took in the gravity of the situation. From the ledge above Dan saw two familiar figures appeared from the shadows and then Dan said "It's you two!" The figures looked at them and then the girl said "Why if it isn't the brat from a couple of days ago. This would be a great time for some payback wouldn't it Mantle?" The red eyed man grinned at Dan and held a pokeball saying "Yes it would and it looks like we have a brat number two."

Liz eyed them carefully and then said "Who are you calling a brat Blondie! Who are these people Dan?" The purple haired boy had a serious expression on his face and said "These people are from the new Organization on the news, Team Gamma they call themselves, these two tried to take the Pokemon at my Uncle's reserve a couple of days ago." The brunette glared at them and the two crooks laughed "Look at that both of the brats are angry. Let's leave with the Pokemon and the Moonstone now shall we? But what are we going to do about him?" Dan pointed at himself "If you're going to do anything with me, get ready for a battle." Mantle laughed and said "Who said it was you brat?"

Matrix pushed someone into view and Dan and Liz saw that it was Seymour whose arms were tied together behind his back. Dan's eyes widened and said "You better not hurt the old man!" Mantle laughed and said "We didn't do anything; all we did was tie him up. Now let us go and we will take these Pokemon and the Moonstone with us."

The rookie glared at them and he said "No, I won't let you, remember last time where I said I would stop you? Guess what? I'm going to do it again." Mantle snarled and said "You just keep asking for it don't you kid? Go Magmar!" Matrix pulled out her pokeball and said "Go Electabuzz show these brats what were made of."

Out of the pokeballs came the electric type Electabuzz and the fire type Magmar. Both Pokemon yelled their names and stood intimidatingly on the ground. Dan then yelled "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get! Go Luke!" The fighting type walked forward and then the rookie looked to the brunette and said "Are you going to join in? I've got the Electabuzz." The girl nodded and then she said "Go Squirlte!" The water type leapt next to Luke and then Mantle yelled "Magmar give us a Smokescreen!" The fire type blew in a cloud of black smoke that shrouded the fire type and the electric type.

Mantle and Matrix leapt down and stood in their positions, leaving Seymour on the level above. Dan called out "Luke keep your guard up!" The little fighting type stood battle ready inside the cloud of smoke, behind his a yellow flash of energy appeared and hit the Riolu at his back making him stagger forward. Matrix giggled and then she said "I'm sorry but me and Mantle use this tactic often, my dear Electabuzz is used to this condition of smoke." The rookie trainer gritted his teeth and said "If we can't aim, maybe we can't miss. Luke use your Aura Sphere!"

The nimble fighting type went into a position and charged a red ball of energy in hus hands and fired it in a random direction, a few seconds later an explosion occurred and then Electabuzz flew out of the smog and landed in front of its trainer. Matrix frowned and said "Electabuzz get up! Get back in there and show our little friend a lesson." The electric type stood up and charged into the smoke, Matrix then said "Now Elctabuzz use Wild Charge!" Luke stood in the midst of the smoke awaiting for his trainer's command and then Dan said "Watch out Luke, and use Bone Rush!"

Luke glared around the area with his eyes alert and he formed a long blue rod of energy in his hands and he stood by for the attack. A moment later Elctabuzz appeared behind him and then Luke opened his eyes then leapt over the Electric type's attack. The Electabuzz stopped its charge and then was given a powerful hit to the stomach with the super effective ground type attack and fell on all fours. Luke smiled at the crippled electric type and his foot set ablaze, he flipped over and kicked him under the chin with a powerful Blaze Kick sending him over the thick haze.

Liz on the other hand was commanding Squirtle while battling Mantle's Magmar. After dodging another Flamethrower, Liz then said "Squirtle use Water Gun and Rapid Spin!" The water type hid in its shell and spun around while releasing a strong torrent of water that did some significant damage to the Magmar. The fire type straggered backa dn them Mantle yelled "Magamr stop the little turtle with another Flamethorwer!"

The fire type sucked in some air and spewed a surge of hot flames that made a direct hit on the Squirtle sending him a few feet back. Liz stood a few feet away frustrated because she couldn't see her Pokemon and she doesn't know what can happen. Mantle laughed and said "Is that all you have little girl? Well I can't expect much more from brats like you. Magmar finish it with your Dynamic Punch!" Liz closed her eyes and yelled"Squirtle you can do it!"

Inside the smog, the turtle Pokemon got up and readied itself for the powerful attack as he saw the Magmar running towards him with the attack ready, he closed his eyes and awaited the pain, a moment passed and another one but the attack never came, he opened his eyes and saw that the fire type was down on the ground unconscious and a red Riolu was standing over him.

Liz watched as the haze dispersed and there lied Squirtle sitting on the ground with a surprised expression on his face as Luke stood in front of him with a fallen Magmar a few feet away, a couple of feet away also lay a fallen Electabuzz. Liz looked at Dan who smiled at her and gave her a thumb up. Mantle growled and said "Dammit! Matrix lets go!"

The two thieves returned their Pokemon and then they turned around and saw that all the Clefairy and Clefables have been freed. They glared at Dan who said "Ever wonder where Jordan disappeared off to? Well lookie there." He said pointing towards the drill.

Near the drill stood Jordan who was with Seymour, they had just finished removing the cables on the Moonstone. Matrix then said "Oh great Mantle, this is your entire fault." Mantle glared at her and said "My fault? I was sooo clearly your fault. They've freed all the Clefairys and disabled the drill so…" he pulled out a bomb and threw it on the ground.

In a flash of smoke, the two crooks were gone. Dan sighed in relief and helped Liz up saying "You alright Liz?" She blushed at their hand contact and said "Yeah I'm fine." Dan grinned at her and said "I'm glad" She quickly pulled her hand and turned away with her face red and said "We should probably check on the others."

Dan walked up to Seymour who had Jordan, Luke, Squirtle and a Clefable by his side. He approached the two and said "I can't thank you two enough for saving me and the Clefairy." Dan nodded his head as Jordan leapt on his shoulders and said "No problem old man, glad we could help." The Clefable tugged on Seymour's coat and said something to him. He turned to Liz and said "In order to show you their gratitude for helping us, they will give a Moon Stone to Dan and they will let you capture the Clefairy you helped." Liz squealed, picked up Clefairy and said "Really? Do I really get to keep her? Is she okay with it? I won't take her away if she isn't okay with it." Dan laughed and so did Jordan but Luke just chuckled. Seymour nodded and the Clefairy in her arms nodded and then Liz pulled out a pokeball. She gently bonked it on Clefairy's head and she was sucked in the sphere which clicked immediately.

Seymour handed Dan a small stone and said "Use it well. Now if you want to leave follow me." Dan turned to Jordan and said "Interesting day huh?" Jordan nodded and said "No kidding Dan." Liz gestured for Dan to follow her and Seymour and the purple haired boy followed.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally got out and then Dan and Liz saw that the sun was setting. They waved to Seymour as they walked away from . The two rookies trekked route 4 for a few hours before nightfall.

Liz and Dan set up camp and fed their Pokemon, while they were eating their food Liz said "Thanks for helping me and Squirtle a while ago Dan." The purple haired boy nodded and said "No problem Liz, that's what friends are for, we are friends right?"

The brunette smiled at him and said "Right."

**AN**

**WOOOHOOO! That took a while this is an time high for me, 9k words! I would like to thank you guys for reading my story, without you I wouldn't even be typing this.**

**So Dan helps the Clefairy on , Nearly Dies, beats Mantle and Matrix and Meets Liz, A very eventful chapter. So in the next chapter, Dan will get the grass started you will vote on. (Liz will be a part of Dan's companions now)**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL, EVEN JUST 1 VOTE BECAUSE ITS TIED!**

**I am now accepting OCs for my event in Cerulean City. Leave them in your reviews or PM me them. State the name, gender, appearance, age, personality and team of 3 Pokemon.**

**I will start writing right away tomorrow so please vote immediately on my poll. Send in those OCs**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK!**

**This is The Red Riolu signing out with a Brofist…**


	10. Chapter 10: Troubles Along The Way Part1

**AN**

**Hey dudes! The Red Riolu here! IM SOOO ORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, my laptop broke but good thing I can use my cousin's.**

**So I finally got a vote in the poll and I will apply the result to this chapter. Cheers for me actually making it to the 10****th**** chapter. Thanks for all my readers and thanks to everyone who likes this story. Thanks for the 1000+ views and 500+ visitors!**

**I am now accepting OCs for this story; please send in the OC's name, age, appearance, personality and team of 3 Pokemon. Send it in your reviews or by PM. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OCs!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I still haven't gotten any reviews since chapter 6, so if I'm doing something wrong please tell me. Leave in your reviews some feedback and some suggestions. If I sound desperate sorry, Reviews keep me going on writing okay XD**

**BTW! Im going to try a point of view format in this chapter so give me feedback on how it was so I know if I should keep it that way.**

**In this chapter, Dan and Liz will walk through route 4 on the way to Cerulean city, they will face some trouble along the way and gain a new friend so please enjoy!**

**I was listening to the black and white movie theme while writing this, I used the lyrics on this and I own nothing!**

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**ENJOY!**

**No one's POV**

Dan was walking the path of route 4 with his partners and friend by his side. It had been four days since the Mt. Moon incident. The purple haired trainer was holding the pendant his mother had given him for his birthday, the pendant was just a simple pokeball but to him it meant a whole lot more than that.

Dan's companion Liz saw her purple haired friend holding the pendant and she said "Hey Dan, what's so special about that pokeball?" Dan snapped back into reality and then he said "Well it's kind of a long story." The brunette shrugged and said "We have time, besides we could use a story for the road." Jordan popped out of his bag and said "Yeah Dan, tell us." Dan shifted his gaze to Luke and said "You too huh?" The emanation Pokemon said "Why not?"

Dan breathed in and put back his pendant inside his shirt and said "When I was having my tenth birthday party, my mother gave me this pendant and she said that this pokeball was a symbol of unity with Pokemon. It's always hard when the journey begins, hard to find your way, hard to make amends but there's nothing you can do because you've got your Pokemon beside you. The feeling of being with Pokemon is almost like magic, the journey will bring you across mountains and rivers, and the journey brings you to new places. The Pokemon you will find and catch will become your best friends you will become a part of each other, always together, sharing the same bright sun and the same beautiful moon. That will become you and your Pokemon."

Liz smiled at Dan and said "That must really mean a lot you. So far, how do you feel about your Pokemon?" Dan stroked Jordan's head and said "This past two weeks of my journey, my Pokemon became close friends from creatures I didn't know. So I can pretty much say that mom was right, the feeling of the journey and being with Pokemon is almost like magic."

The brunette then said "So at your home, your dad has a lot of Pokemon?" Dan nodded and said "Yeah, he does and I usually play with them when I was a kid with my siblings." Liz raised a brow and said "You have siblings?" The purple haired boy nodded and said "Yeah I do, I have a little sister who is the youngest and she is still at trainer school. An older pair of twins, one's a guy, one's a girl and they are on their journey as well. My eldest sibling is missing." Liz put her hands over her mouth and she said "Missing?"

Dan gave her a blank look and he said "Yeah, missing. My brother was a great trainer, he went on his career as a trainer with only having very few losses, he won the Pokemon League on his first try but after he lost to our dad in a battle for the title of champion, he said he wasn't coming home until he was defeated again so he disappeared off the face of the world to have some training with his Pokemon but on the night before my journey, he sent me Luke and a note saying that he was going to join this year's league and he is certain of beating our father. I and my older twin siblings made a promise to ourselves that we would bring him back."

Liz gave him a meaningful look and said "That's a pretty deep reason for your journey Dan, not only do you want to win the league, you also want to find someone who is lost. My reason is just following some childhood dream; compared to you my ideals seem meaningless." Dan shook his head and said "My goals are no different from yours, all of our dreams have equal value, and the point that matters is that how we chase them."

Jordan then said "Hey Dan, when are we getting there? It's been a while since we were at the mountain." Dan whispered to Jordan "I don't know, we'll get there soon but keep it down alright?" Luke looked at his trainer and said "Keep it down? Why?" The rookie trainer glanced at his brunette companion who was walking in front of them and said "We can't talk with each other as much as we want you know, Liz might start suspecting something."

For the past few days, since Dan got his mark on his hand, Jordan had been talking to him nonstop and Luke was just moderately talking to him. The purple haired boy was trying to hide from his companion that he could talk to Pokemon so he often just whispers to Jordan and Luke hoping that she wouldn't notice.

**Liz's POV**

I glanced at Dan who was walking behind me as we trekked the path of route 4. I was worried about him because I felt like he was hiding something, Dan wasn't a shady character but what could I say about him? Well, considering the first time I saw Dan was when his Mukip and his Braviary found me and they talked to Squirtle who asked me for some help, the two Pokemon led me to him and there I saw him, half dead and unconscious on the ground with his adorable Pichu and his shiny Riolu by his side. I gave him the best treatment I could and since my mom was a doctor, I knew some things about medication. After realizing that he was finally safe, I found him kind of cute. For the past week they were together Dan was muttering something as they walked but when she turned around; Dan was just silently walking the path as she was.

The brunette shrugged and continued to walk with Dan on the path. After several minutes, Dan pulled out his map and said "Where the heck are we anyway?" I sighed then approached Dan and pointed at the map. You see, I learned that Dan has a horrible sense of direction and navigation; I wouldn't be surprised if he had already gotten lost because he'd got the map was upside down.

"A few hours ago, we were here." I said pointing at an area in the map. "Now we're here. So in a couple of hours, we can reach a village where we can restock our supplies. Then we could probably reach Cerulean City by tommorow." Dan nodded and folded the map and then put it back inside his bag.

Suddenly, as the two rookies were walking out of the bushes came out five small green Pokemon. The five green Pokemon rolled around on the ground as it seemed like they were just playing around like a bunch of little kids. Dan raised brow and looked at Liz who was squealing in delight as the five green Pokemon played around. I looked at Dan and said "Look at that! They're so cute!" Dan looked at the scene and it indeed looked cute.

A small green Pokemon with a closed flower on its back was pushing against a small turtle like Pokemon that had a twig sticking out of its head. Another Pokemon was watching as a bipedal Pokemon with a long green tail was wrestling a small pointy nosed Pokemon.

Liz pulled out her purple Pokedex and the machine spoke "**Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a****plant****or****animal****. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the****wild****. Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita emits pleasant aromas from the leaves on their heads and they love to sunbathe. Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life. Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail****.**"

Dan smiled at the sight but then from the bush they came from, out came a green Pokemon that I myself recognized as an Ivysaur. I saw Dan pull out his Pokedex and pointed it to the Pokemon and the machine spoke "**Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur's evolved form. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower.**" The Pokemon glared at Dan and Liz menacingly and it shouted "Saur! Ivysaur! Saur Saur Ivysaur!" (Stay away from them you humans!)" Dan raised his hands defensively and he said "We don't mean any harm Ivysaur! Honest!" Ivysaur growled and said "Saur! Ivysaur Ivysaur Saur Saur!" (Lies! All you humans are the same, attacking and trying to capture us.)" Dan swiped his hand in the air and said "That's not true Ivysaur!"

I starred at Dan with a dumbfounded expression thinking "Is Dan…speaking to that Ivysaur?" She watched in disbelief as Dan and his Pokemon, Jordan and Luke continued to converse with the angry looking Ivysaur. The small Pokemon were starting to notice the conflict against the trainer and the evolved grass type. The Ivysaur roared at them and then it fired a Razor Leaf attack at Dan and his Pokemon.

I watched as Dan rolled out of the way and said "That's how you want to play it huh? Jordan go!"

Dan's adorable starter leapt in front of him in a battle ready position. Ivysaur growled and shouted "Saur! Saur! Ivysaur! (I need help!)" I glanced at Dan who groaned and then I said "Why? What s going on?" He looked at me and said "She thinks that we're here to take the kids and now she called for help."

Out of the bushes came a green, fairly sized snake looking Pokemon and a green bipedal Pokemon that had a twig in its mouth. Me and Dan pointed our Pokedexs and they spoke "**Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of****Snivy****. Servine****whips****its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage. Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle is the evolved form of****Treecko****and live deep within forests. Known as tree climbers, they jump easily from one tree to the next."**

I looked at Dan and said "What are these Pokemon doing here? Aren't they from other regions?" The purple haired boy shook his head and said "No they're not, but if we don't do something, this is going to go bad." I looked and saw the Grovyle walk next to Ivysaur who was ready for battle and Servine was rounding up the scattered pre-evolved Pokemon.

Ivysaur shot another Razor Leaf towards Jordan then Dan said "Jordan dodge with Agility!"

The mouse type ran at a surprising pace, evading all the incoming leaves but then the Grovyle rushed in with what looked like a Quick Attack and delivered a quick blow to the Pichu. Dan was about to call in another command but then Ivysaur scooped up Jordan with his two vines and repeatedly threw him around the area.

I took a Pokeball from my belt and said "I won't let you fight alone, shine bright Eevee!"

Out of the small sphere came my reliable brown normal type Pokemon who gracefully landed on the ground. I pointed towards the Ivysaur who was suspending a struggling Jordan in the air with his vines and said "Eevee help Jordan out with a Shadow ball attack!"

Eevee charged a black sphere of energy in her mouth and then fired it at Ivysaur who was hit directly with the attack. Jordan dropped down to the ground and ran beside Eevee. Grovyle looked at his comrade who had been hit by the Shadow ball and then rushed towards Jordan and Eevee with his Leaf Blade ready. I readied to command Eevee but then I heard a voice say "Bone Rush! Iron Tail!"

I looked back at the Pokemon and saw Luke standing before Grovyle them with his Bone Rush attack pushing against Grovyle's Leaf Blade and Jordan's Iron Tails smashing against Grovyle's other arm's Leaf Blade. Dan looked at me and said "Go! Make a move!"

I nodded and said "Eevee use Tackle!"

The brown normal type ran towards the Gecko Pokemon and tackled its body sending it back. Jordan, Luke and Eevee closed in on the Grovyle but then Ivysaur yelled "Ivysaur! Saur Ivysaur Saur! (Let's go! The others are waiting!)"

Grovyle nodded as Ivysaur sent a stream of brown powder towards the three Pokemon and then Dan yelled "Move guys! That's Stun Spore!"

Luke, being the quick fighting type he is, nimbly leapt out of the way but Jordan and Eevee were hit by the cloud of brown powder. The two Pokemon fell to the ground unable to move. Grovlye and Ivysaur vanished into the thick trees and bushes as Dan and me ran over to our Pokemon.

"Eevee!" I cried "Are you alright?"

Thankfully my dear little Eevee nodded at me as I picked her off the ground. I looked at Dan who cradled Jordan in his arms and then I said "Dan there is something approaching here." We looked at the patch of bushes and then out came a teenage girl with short black hair carrying a sling bag. She walked up to us and said "Oh my, those Pokemon look hurt. Were you attacked by a group of grass types by any chance?"

I nodded and said "Yeah we were, what about it?" She looked me in the eye and said "I'll explain later, but for now I'll take you to my village so we can treat you Pokemon." Dan nodded and said "Thanks, I'm Dan and this is Jordan and Luke" he said gesturing towards the weakly waving Pichu in his arms and the silent Riolu by his side. I nodded at her and said "I'm Liz and this is Eevee." The short haired girl nodded and said "I'm Ria and it's nice to meet you. Now let's get going"

**Dan's POV**

I was annoyed. No…I was mad. Why didn't that Ivysaur listen to me? We didn't mean any harm but nope, the Ivysaur just had to assume that we were up to no good. Now Jordan is hurt and so is Liz's Eevee. The Ria girl was now leading the way through the patches of trees to her village.

I looked at Jordan who was in my arms and said "How're you holding up buddy?" Jordan gave a weak smile and said "I still can't kind of move. How much longer till were there?" Luke looked at Dan and said "Were not that far, in a few minutes we'll be there so just rest up." Jordan gave a weak nod and closed his eyes for some rest.

I looked at Liz who was cradling her Eevee in her arms while her Squirtle was walking beside her and I said "So how is she doing?" She looked at me and said "She's fine, just a little tired I guess. Why do you think those Pokemon attacked us?" I adjusted Jordan in my arms and said "I don't know, but they looked pretty agitated and they said something about all humans being the same, trying to capture them."

She gave me a mystified look and hen she said "They said something about being captured? How did you know they said that?" I staggered back, shaken by the question and said "I….ummm….uhhh…" She raised a brow and looked at me saying "Well?"

Suddenly from the bushes a sound came. Ria stopped walking and said "I'll go check it out, wait here." I raised my voice and said "No, take Jordan. I'll go check it out."

I handed her Jordan and then she said "Be careful." I crept towards the bush with Luke by my side and said "Get ready Luke." He nodded and said "Yes Dan." I opened the bush and there I saw a small, green snake like Pokemon that looked like it was scared, it had a bruise on its leg.

Luke eyes widened and said "This is the Snivy from a while ago!" The small green Pokemon looked fearfully at me and then I reached out saying "It's okay, it looks like you're hurt, Come with us, we'll help you."

Suddenly the Snivy lashed out with its vines and smacked my arm with a Vine Whip attack. The grass type covered her ears with her hands, closed her eyes, started to kick and flail around and said "Sni! Snivy! Snivy Sni! (NO! Ivysaur! Father! Help!)" I held my arm and I saw that it had a bad bruise on it.

For some reason, I understood the Snivy. She seems scared of being alone like I was when I wandered away from my parents when I was young. I slowly and more gently said "Shh…It's okay, were here to help. Come with us and we'll get you fixed up and we can get you back to your family." She stopped flailing around and opened one of her eyes; she looked at Luke and said "You won't capture me right?"

I looked at the injured grass type and thought that most trainers from Kanto would catch this rare Pokemon on sight, regardless of her injuries but then again I'm not most trainers. I only captured Pokemon if they wanted me to or unless it was in different circumstances than this. I nodded and she allowed me to pick her up.

I and Luke walked back to Ria and Liz who had a shocked expression on their faces. The brunette pointed at me and said "Dan what happened to you arm? And who is that?" I glanced at my arm that Snivy hit and saw that it was red and black, pain stung my arm and then Ria said "We can't make it to my village in this condition, we have to set up camp for tonight, this area is filled with dangerous Pokemon that are even more dangerous at night."

Liz and I nodded and I put down Snivy next to Jordan and Eevee as we started to set up camp as the sun sank down. Luke and Squirtle walked over to Jordan and the others to talk as their trainers prepared camp.

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

**Nobody's POV**

Jordan lay with his head leaning against a log as Dan and Liz set up camp with the villager girl Riz. The electric type gave a heavy sigh as he tried to adjust himself better on the log, being an electric type he usually gets other Pokemon paralyzed like that Rhyperior a few days back, now he knows how frustrating it is, especially when you have to scratch.

Eevee and he looked at the Snivv who was silently sitting down a few feet away. Jordan wondered how she was hurt and what happened to her. She seemed to be looking at the patch of nearby flowers but then Eevee said "Hi! I'm Eevee and this is Jordan. We saw you earlier but what happened to you and why did that Ivysaur attack us?"

The Snivy jumped in surprise, she slowly turned around and started talking while she pressed her fingers together, avoiding eye contact "I-I'm Sn-Snivy, I w-was just pl-playing around w-with m-my frie-friends. Y-You see I-Ivysaur wat-watches over u-us w-with Gr-Grovyle and S-Servine. Sh-She mu-must have th-thought that y-you w-were like the people that o-often attack our t-tribe of g-grass types and t-t-try to c-capture us. Wh-When we w-w-were running a-away a w-wh-while ago, I t-tripped and g-g-got left behind. Yo-Your t-trainers d-doesn't se-seem th-that bad."

Jordan cocked his head to the right as Eevee said "They're even bad, they are pretty nice people. So what's it about your tribe being attacked?" She still won't look them in the eye and said "S-some p-people t-try to c-c-catch us b-because s-some o-of our k-kind a-are r-rare h-here."

Luke appeared from above the log and took a seat saying "Yeah, your kind is pretty rare in these parts so I can probably understand why they would try to catch you. Most trainers would have caught you if they saw you in your condition a while ago." His gaze drifted to the purple haired boy and said "But Dan isn't like most people so I'm sure you're safe."

Squirtle walked over as well and said "And so is Liz, so you're cool for now Compadre." Snivy uneasily nodded and they watched the two trainers and the village girl set up camp. Soon when the camp was set Dan and Liz walked over to the group of five Pokemon and the purple haired boy said "Were going to start making dinner guys; I'm also bringing out the others for dinner."

Dan and Liz threw their Pokeballs in the air and then a small blue Pokemon, a large bird Pokemon, a fairly sized bird Pokemon and a small pink Pokemon appeared before them. Snivy flinched and hid behind the log at the sight of the unfamiliar Pokemon.

Emil stretched his wings and said "It's great to be out, am I right Matt?"

The water type stretched his neck and said "Yeah it is, so when's dinner gonna be ready?" Clefairy sat down next to Eevee and said "From what I heard, in a few minutes." Pidgeotto nodded and said "So who is she?" she said while pointing at the startled grass type.

Jordan weakly waved his hands and said "That's Snivy, we found her hurt at we're going to get her back to her family." The Braviary leaned his head to the right, trying to look around the log and said "Why is she hiding behind the log?" Luke rolled his eyes and said "I don't know. I don't really trust her considering what her friends did to Jordan and Eevee but Dan wants to help her so I guess I'm going along with it."

Matt and Pidgeotto walked over to Jordan and asked "What happened a while ago?" Jordan, Eevee and Luke explained what happened a few hours ago and then after telling the story Matt said "I guess you're right Luke, we can't really trust her." He said while looking at the Snivy who was silently and absentmindedly playing with the patch of flowers behind the log, Luke and Emil nodded approvingly.

Pidgeotto raised a wing and said "Boys, you know that's not very nice. The poor girl was hurt and left behind; I think that what our trainers are doing is a good thing." Luke rolled his eyes and said "Sure just so she could do something like hurt your trainer like she did to mine am I right Jordan?"

Jordan shook his head and said "I'm gonna side with her this time man, she was scared and hurt, and it's understandable that she would lash out like that." Luke grunted and said "But what if she hurts Dan again or Liz huh? What then?" Pidgeotto raised her voice and said "Hush Luke, that's rude and she might hear you." The fighting type crossed his arms and said "Let her hear me then, I'm climbing a tree, call me when dinner's ready."

The mouse Pokemon rolled his eyes as Luke vanished as he climbed the tree. Jordan felt his leg and realized that the Stun Spore was wearing off, he shakily rose to his feet and walked behind the log and saw the shy grass type absentmindedly playing with the flowers. Jordan walked over and said "Mind if I take a seat?" The grass type's head shot up and said "I-I don't m-mind." Jordan sat down and he said while looking at her "Hey why do you stutter?" She shyly looked at Jordan and said "I d-don't know. I-I'm sorry f-for wh-what I-Ivysaur did a-and f-for what I d-did."

Jordan leaned back and said without looking at her "You heard us, didn't you?" The grass type nodded and said "I-I d-don't bl-blame y-you for n-not trusting m-me." Jordan waved his hand dismissively and said "Nah, I trust you. You were just scared and don't worry about the others."

The grass type repeatedly pressed her fingers together and said "R-Really? Bu-But the r-red f-fighting t-type, he i-is the one wh-who d-doesn't t-trust m-me the m-most." Jordan sighed and said "Don't bother with Luke; he's just a stubborn Pokemon. It's just because you hit Dan and Luke is very protective of him and sometimes he takes it too far."

Snivy nodded and silently fiddled with the flowers but then Jordan said "So why do you keep playing with flowers?" The grass type picked a flower and said "M-My mother u-usually g-goes w-with me w-while I pick th-the p-pretty f-flowers and I g-give t-them t-to m-my friends and f-father." She put down the flower and said "Ag-Again I'm s-sorry i-if y-youre f-friend d-doesn't t-trust me and s-sorry f-for Iv-Ivysaur at-attacking y-you."

Jordan gave her a grin and said "As I said, it's alright were friends now and just relax about Luke; he just doesn't easily give away his trust."

Snivy smiled softly and was about to reply until suddenly from the tree above them a voice said "I'm just taking precautions." The two Pokemon looked up and saw Luke hanging upside down from a branch with his legs. Snivy yelped in surprise while Jordan rolled his eyes as Luke fell and landed in a kneeling position in front of them.

The electric type stuck his tongue out and said "Showoff, what's up?" Luke dusted himself and stood tall and said "Dan says its dinner time, let's go." Jordan slowly stood up and gestured for Snivy to follow him, the grass type stood up and silently followed the electric type to the campsite.

Jordan and Snivy sat beside each other as Liz distributed their food. The electric type sniffed the food and ate a piece and smiling warmly afterwards. The grass type sniffed a piece and found it smelling quite good and she put it in her mouth, slowly chewing the Pokemon food. She silently said "It's good."

Eevee perked up and said "Yeah it is huh? My trainer made it." The shy grass type looked at her and said "R-Really?" The normal type, despite being affected with Stun Spore, eagerly said "Yeah, my trainer is a really great cook."

As the two female Pokemon conversed, Dan was sitting next to Ria as she held his arm, inspecting the bruise. The older girl held his arm while Liz said "For a timid Snivy, she really did a number on you didn't she?"

The purple haired boy said "No she didn't, it doesn't even hurt that much." Ria pressed the bruised and Dan yelled "OWW!" The denim wearing brunette giggled and said "Really?" The rookie rolled his eyes and said "Don't you have to go fix your hair or something?" Liz stood up from her seat and gave Dan a menacing glare then said "What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying there's something wrong with my hair?! If there is now SPEAK UP GRAPEHEAD!"

The boy cringed as his friend yelled at him. He mentally slapped himself and thought "Oh great this will not end well for me." In their short time together, Dan learned that Liz was sensitive about her looks, especially her hair. The last time he spoke up, he just asked her about her hairstyle on how it was so long, she ended up hitting him on the head and it still hurt.

He vigorously shook his head and said "No! It didn't mean anything I swear!" She crossed her arms and huffed "I just don't understand you sometimes grapehead." She stood up and walked towards her tent.

Dan sighed as he shook his head and then Ria spoke "Next time, learn not to talk about a woman's hair. It doesn't really end well as you can see." The purple haired rookie gave her a sarcastic look and said "Yeah, thanks for the tip. So how bad is it doc?" The girl squeezed his bruise and he stomped his foot in pain. The girl then said "Don't call me that, just Ria. Your arm doesn't look that bad; it just needs to be bandaged."

The rookie nodded as she let go of his arm to look for a roll of gauze in her bag. Dan looked at the Pokemon and saw that Jordan was eating dinner along with Matt and Liz's Squirtle. Emil was with Clefairy, Pidgeotto, while Luke was silently sleeping against a tree with his food untouched. He also saw that Snivy was with Eevee, Dan smiled at the sight of the grass type at ease; he could hear bits of their conversations and the rookie could tell that she was still stuttering but at least she was calmed down from her earlier condition. All of the Pokemon calm and happy was really a sight that the boy enjoyed.

Ria pulled out a roll of gauze from her bag and she said "Found it, now give me your arm." Dan stretched his arm as she rolled the gauze around his arm. As she was silently treating Dan's arm the rookie started the conversation by saying "So where do you think Snivy came from? Her kind isn't really found here."

Ria continued fixing his arm as she said "You know this would be easier if you removed your gloves." Dan's eyes widened and he stuttered "Uh, no I think I'll keep them on."

The teenager looked him in the eye and proceeded to wrap his arm. She then said "Yeah, her kind isn't really from around here but between routes 3 and 4, there is a group of grass type Pokemon who roam the area. The group appeared a round 8 years ago and now they live in these areas. I've never seen this group really but I heard that the leaders of the group consist of the final evolution of the five starter grass types from Kanto to Unova. For all I know they came out of nowhere and I've been in my village all my life."

"Really?!" The rookie nearly yelled. "So that means that there is probably a whole bunch of powerful grass types out there?" Ria nodded and said "Yeah and you're probably thinking about catching one of them aren't you?"

Dan raised his thoughts to that statement and, true, he wanted to catch one if he could but he would rather return Snivy to her home before anything else. He then said "No I don't plan to I just think that returning Snivy will be harder if they take it the wrong way."

The teenage girl shrugged and said "Well your arm is all fixed up and you shouldn't put too much pressure on it alright? Well it's getting late and if you want to treat your Pokemon as soon as possible we better get to bed so we can wake up soon so we can get to my village."

**MEANWHILE IN A UNKNOWN LOCATION**

An Ivysaur was laying on the ground while the area surrounding him was filled with different grass types, from Oddish to Sunflora and Hophip to Victrybell.

As the grass type lay on the floor a green bipedal bipedal Pokemon approached her quickly with a troubled expression. The half poison type then said "What's wrong Grovyle? Is there something troubling you?"

The gecko spit the twig out of his mouth and frantically said "Snivy is missing!" The Ivysaur quickly stood up and said "What! Snivy is missing?" The Grovyle vigorously nodded and said "Yes yes she's missing! When we fought off those humans and their Pokemon, Servine took the younglings and ran off. They must have accidentally left Snivy behind when we took the different route."

Ivysaur silently cursed and said "Did you tell Serperior or the other leaders?" The wood gecko shook his head and said "I was hoping you could go with me to tell them." Ivysaur sighed and nodded as Grovyle walked ahead of her.

The half poison type was worried because Snivy was such a fragile little girl. She was the one with the weakest capabilities among her friends and she is very shy and easily scared.

When they reached a certain area in the clearing, there lay a large green serpent Pokemon. Grovyle approached and said "Elder Serperior, we bring some news."

The serpent opened its eyes and said "What news do you bring Grovyle? And where is my daughter? Has she not returned from her time with the other younglings?" Grovyle staggered back and then Ivysaur walked forward saying "That is exactly the news we bring Elder. Your daughter is missing."

The large grass type rose to full height and he boomed "What! My daughter is missing!? What happened? Explain this Ivysaur."

From behind Grovyle and Ivsaur came a voice that said "Allow me father." The three Pokemon turned their gaze to the source of the voice and they saw that it was Servine, Serperior's first born and Snivy's brother.

The newcomer then said "Earlier today, while me, Grovyle and Ivysaur were watching my sister and her friends, they stumbled upon two humans and their Pokemon. I led the younglings away while Grovyle and Ivysaur held them off, but when I arrived here in our area, I noticed that my dear sister wasn't with us and I searched for her the entire day but she was nowhere to be seen."

The Serperior glared at his child and the two other grass types and said "IF she was captured by those humans, they will probably go to the village nearby." The three grass types nodded then the larger grass type said "Call your father Venasaur and Sceptile, we will search for my daughter in the village tonight and I assure you we will find her."

The pre evolved grass types nodded and sped away as Serperior looked to his sleeping mate and said "My daughter, where could you be?"

**AN**

**WHOA 1****st**** cliffhanger hahaha. So how was that? Like it? Hate it?**

**I made some character development in this chapter so…PROGRESS B*TCH! Can you guys say how I can improve? I'm not really used to using POVs**

**A little constructive criticism wouldn't hurt anybody so give some feedback, ideas I might use and your opinions.**

**SEND IN THOSE OC's! I need them soon, you its hard to make random characters haha. So I will upload the next part soon.**

**This is The Red Riolu signing off…**


	11. Chapter 11: Troubles Along The Way Part2

**AN**

**Hey guys! The Red Riolu here! Thanks for the views! I would write this faster and more enthusiastically if you chaps would leave a review right here.**

**Thanks to eltigre221 for the first account review I've had for a while! Keep the reviews coming!**

**So I need feedback on how I did the last chapter because I might need to improve on my POVs.**

**I would also like to thank jntvfreak24 for being the first person to send and OC. Thanks again!**

**So in this chapter I will introduce jntvfreak24's OC and Dan and Liz will settle the problem in the past chapter with some troubles along the way.**

**On with the fic!**

**NOTICE: I DON'T BLOODY OWN POKEMON**

**No one's POV**

The sun was rising in the Kanto region. Rays of sunlight entered the tent of the young Dan Ketchum and as he opened his eyes he was greeted by a pair of red eyes looking at him filled with boredom.

The purple haired boy scrambled up and yelled "Waah! What the heck Luke?" Would you stop doing that?" The red Riolu raised a brow and said "Stop what?" Dan face palmed and said "Stop starring at me right in my face whenever I wake up!"

The fighting type shrugged and left the tent for his trainer to do his business. After the rookie dressed up he stepped out of his tent with his cap in one hand and his Pokedex in the other, he then checked the time on his Pokedex, the machine read 8:25am. The boy put it in his pocket as he proceeded to fix his belongings into his bag. Behind his tent, where the campfire was, there was Liz cooking breakfast as usual with Squirtle while Ria was fixing her bag and Jordan was still sleeping on a log.

The purple haired boy slapped his cap on his head, dusted his vest, adjusted his red shirt and proceeded to walk towards his brunette friend. She was in her usual clothing of denim and she was cooking something that smelled good as usual, Dan usually wondered how she was so good at cooking.

He sat down beside the sleeping Jordan and said "Morning Liz, I'm sorry for what I said last night." The brunette looked up at him and said "Don't worry about it, I guess I just over reacted." The purple haired boy chuckled and said "Yeah I guess you did. So what's for breakfast?"

The girl stood up and said "Today, I cooked something that my nanny taught me, she just calls it Specialty Stew, I can't make it as good as her but I guess I can do it well enough." She picked up several bowls on the floor and said "This is just about done, so grapehead, go call Ria and the others for breakfast."

Dan nodded and shook Jordan awake, the little electric type opened and eye and said "Pi Pi Chu Pichu Pi (Hey, its morning already?)" Dan rolled his eyes and said "Yeah genius, wake the others, I'll go get Ria."

The Pichu nodded and walked away to wake the other Pokemon who slept outside their Pokeballs. As Dan was walking to Ria, he saw that she was treating Snivy's hurt leg, he walked up to her and said "So how is she?"

Ria patted the covered bruise and said "She'll be fine now, there wasn't any infection and she didn't seem too troubled by it." Dan nodded and said "So how are you feeling Snivy?"

The grass type looked at her fixed wound and said "Sni Snivy Sni (I'm fine, it feels better now.)" The rookie smiled and said "That's good, now let's go, it's time for breakfast."

Ria, Dan and Snivy walked back to the campfire and saw that Liz had prepared the food and Jordan, who was eating a bowl of Pokemon food next to a laid back Luke and a excited Emil. The friendly electric type waved at Snivy and yelled "Pichu! Pi PIchu Pi Pi Pi (Hey Snivy! Come on its time to eat!)"

The shy grass type slowly walked over towards the group of Pokemon while Dan sat on a tree stump. Liz handed him his bowl and said "Here you go grapehead. And here's one for you Ria, enjoy!"

Dan took a sip of the stew and his eyes widened as he smiled at Liz. He grinned like a idiot while saying "Well you've outdone yourself once again Liz." The teenage girl smiled at her as well and said "This is really good Liz."

The brunette blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly and said "Nah, I'm not even that good. Besides, my nanny is way better than me in making this." The teen and the rookie laughed and then Dan said "So Ria, how far are we from your village?" The girl put the bowl in her lap and said "Around a three hour walk until we're there."

Liz then said "So how is Dan's arm? I kinda blew up yesterday before I knew anything." The ten waved her hand and said "Dan will be fine in a few days and Snivy is fine too." The brunette then raised a question "So how will we return Snivy to her family?" Ria then said "My mother might know something, considering she's been in my village all her life."

Dan spoke "So it's settled, we go to your village, restock supplies and get Eevee and Jordan healed up, then we find a way to return Snivy to her family. But first, could we stay around for some training? Luke and the others have been itching for a good workout for a while."

Liz sipped some of the stew and said "Sure, as soon as you're done, I need to work with my team a little too, considering that a trainer and coordinator need to be in tip top shape am I right?" Dan nodded and proceeded to eat their food.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE POKEMON**

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

**Jordan's POV**

I snickered at Dan's last statement and then Luke said "What's up?" The little electric type I was grinned and said "We get to have some training later, now I can try that new move I was working on."

The red fighting type smirked and said "That isn't the same one where you ended up getting your head stuck on the ground is it?" I cringed and felt my body tense up and said "No…" Emil flapped his wings and said "You're all talk Jordan, I'm pumped for training too but I haven't had a good battle in days."

The outgoing blue water type then spoke up "A good battle in days? What about that trainer and his Butterfree that you wiped the floor with a few days ago with Dan? Wasn't that a good battle?" Emil rolled his eyes and proudly said "They were weak, I mean look, and I beat that bug type in one Brave Bird."

I laughed hard on the ground as my buddies Emil and Matt started arguing on what was a good battle or not. Usually, Emil loves battling really tough Pokemon and he shows no respect to someone who can't put up a good fight like the Butterfree he fought three days ago. Matt on the other hand showed respect on battling, whether it was a weak Pokemon or strong one, he showed equal respect to them and he gave his best.

I saw Pidgeotto fly over and scold the two stubborn Pokemon for fighting in front of Snivy who was a bit scared that the arguing could go out of hand. Luke threw another piece of food in his mouth and then I said "So Luke, want to pair up for later? You know, so we could give each other a challenge and I can prove who's on top."

My red friend smirked at me as he put his bowl down and then he said "Is that a challenge? Alright Jordan, you're on." Snivy gently tapped me on the back and said "A-Are y-you s-sure? H-He s-sounds k-kinda s-strong." I grinned at her and said "Hey Snivy, don't count me out yet. I may be small but I can do a lot of things that you normally wouldn't expect me to do. Ask Matt about it."

She nodded and then Squirtle walked over to me and said "Hey compadre, I heard you're gonna train later on, you sure that's such a good idea? Considering you're still under the effects of Stun Spore." I shook my head and said "I'm fine Squirtle, really, just let me do what I want alright?" The blue turtle shrugged and said "Whatever Jordan, just looking out for my friends."

After breakfast, Dan and Liz went their separate ways in the area so they could do their own training respectively. I stood beside Matt as Dan said "Alright guys, its free training today. Choose your partners for sparring and training, I'll be right back." I watched as Dan walked away to his tent to fetch something.

I saw Liz's Pokemon already starting their training. Squirtle was practicing how fast he could fire Water Gun and Ice Beam against a rock. Eevee was taking things slowly with Clefairy because she was still under the effects of Stun Spore and Pidgeotto was doing several routines under Liz's supervision.

Snivy was sitting in the grass a few feet away with Ria. I waved at her and she shyly waved back at me. I then felt Luke flick the back of my head and he said "Hey Jordan, enough lollygagging, Matt and Emil have started already, let's begin before I doze off."

I looked at my other two teammates and saw Matt flying towards Emil with an Aqua Jet attack. Emil flew out of the way and fired several Air Cutters towards Matt who was hit with the blunt of the attack. Matt staggered while Emil smiled, then Matt fired a Water gun at such a surprising speed towards Emil who was hit by the attack and he crashed on the ground. Matt smiled but then the Valiant Pokemon rose from the ground with a smirk, he floated in the air and flew towards Matt with an Aerial Ace but Matt dodged by digging underground with Dig.

I cocked my head to the right as Luke and I watched. I asked Luke "Aren't ground attacks useless against flying types?" He shrugged and said "Yes they are but I think that Matt has something planned, he wouldn't do something so useless you know." I nodded remembering Matt's fighting style was making the most out of each move, meaning there is no such thing as a wasted move for him.

The Braviary floated in the air, waiting for the hidden Mudkip to surface but then the ground cracked under him and out came Matt who was surrounded by an Aqua jet attack. He propelled himself towards Emil and he crashed on his stomach, making the bird fall to the ground unable to battle.

Luke smiled while I snickered as we heard bits of conversation like "Told You!", "Overconfident Bird" and "Jerk!" Emil laughed at Matt and then both of them stood up and proceeded for round two.

The red Riolu beside me said "He's right, Emil and Matt's strength are on different levels but Matt won because he knew Emil was overconfident and cocky so he took advantage of that when he let his guard down when he used a normally useless move like Dig."

I nodded and walked a couple of steps away as Luke went into fighting position. I put my hands together and said "Get ready to get beat Luke." The red Riolu stretched his arms and legs and said "You're gonna eat your words you know that?" I smirked at him and said "First move comes from the winner."

I quickly ran towards Luke with an Agility attack while he just stood there in fighting position. I then thought "Does he really think that he'll beat me so easy?" As soon as I got close enough I ran around him even faster by using my new attack, Quick Attack. Hoping that he'll get confused I tried tackling him from behind but he just leapt over me without looking and slapped the back of my head making me stumble forward.

He landed on the ground with a smug expression on his face and he said "Really now pipsqueak. You think that'll do something to me?" One of my eyes twitched and I said "Pipsqueak! Who are you calling pipsqueak?" I fired a Thunderbolt attack at him but he just formed a blue rod of energy in his hands and deflected the attack.

My jaw dropped against his move, just how strong was Luke really? I slapped my head to get myself back in the game and I said "Enough talk, let's go!"

I ran towards him on all fours with my tail glowing. He went into fighting position with the Bone Rush attack and ran towards me as well. I then leapt into the air as I dodged his Bone Rush swipe and then I flipped twice in the air and then i crashed my Iron Tail attack on his body while he was turned around. He staggered a few steps forward and he said "Not bad, but now I want to see you handle this."

My friend turned around with a red sphere of energy in his hands. He fired it towards me as I unleashed a surge of electricity to counter the Aura Sphere attack. As our attacks collided in mid air and caused a cloud of smoke to appear, he fired several more towards me. I leapt over the first one but I was immediately hit with the second one and I flew back and fell on the ground.

As the smoke cleared he leapt into the air with an Aura Sphere ready and he said "Dodge this Jordan!" He shot the sphere towards me and as I tried to get up off the floor, I couldn't. I silently cursed and said "Damn this Stun Spore." I closed my eyes as Luke yelled "Jordan!" and waited for impact.

**Luke's POV**

I leapt into the air as the smoke cleared and I saw little pipsqueak on the ground, I readied an Aura Sphere in my hands and said "Dodge this!" I fired it towards him with full force but then I noticed something, Jordan wasn't moving. I realized my actions and then it hit me.

"The Stun Spore!" I thought. I then yelled "Jordan!" My attack closed in on him but then a green tornado intercepted my attack which sent both attacks into a distance and then the two attacks blew up. I then looked to the far right where the attack came from.

My eyes widened as I saw a small green Pokemon which I recognized as Snivy. I landed on the ground and starred at her as she ran to Jordan with Ria. I watched her help Jordan up and thought "T-That attack, it was Leaf Storm! It's surprising that someone as shy and timid as her knows such a powerful attack."

I ran towards Jordan and said "Jordan, I'm sorry I didn't see that you were affected by paralysis." He shakily stood up and said "No worries Luke, I guess it was my fault by wanting to train." He then looked at Snivy and said "Thanks for the help Snivy, I didn't know you knew such an attack."

I then said "Not just any attack, one of the most powerful grass type attacks know, that was Leaf Storm my friend." Jordan looked at her in awe and said "Wow really? You must be very strong or your parents knew those moves."

The female Pokemon smiled sheepishly and said "T-Thank y-you, I g-guess I j-just w-wanted t-to h-help." Ria picked up Jordan and she said "You're still affected with paralysis aren't you?" My yellow friend nodded and then Ria said "Well then you have to ease up on training. Let's go and tell Dan okay?"

All three of us nodded and as I fell behind the group I thought "This Snivy, just how strong is she really?"

Soon we approached Dan and he said "What happened?" Ria handed Jordan to my trained and she explained what happened. Dan kneeled down and said to Snivy "Thanks for helping Jordan Snivy. And Luke, I hope you learned something."

The grass type nodded shyly while I smirked and said "No more battling the weak pipsqueak?" Jordan's head shot up and he said "Hey, I can take you on if I didn't have this paralysis." Dan laughed and Snivy smiled.

**TIME SKIP**

For the next two hours, I trained with Emil and Matt as Jordan silently but reluctantly watched from the sidelines with Snivy and Ria as me and my comrades trained with our trainer.

Dan had taught us how to use our moves to protect ourselves from more powerful moves. As soon as training ended, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and walked towards a bored looking Jordan with Emil and Matt by my side.

We sat down beside them with Liz's Pokemon as well as our trainers packed up camp. I lied down on the ground as Matt said "So how was training guys?"

Squirtle sat on the ground and said "Same old Matt, how about you guys? I heard something happened?" Emil perched himself on a tree and said "Yeah what did happen?"

Jordan stood up and said "When me and Luke were training, he shot a Aura Sphere at me but I couldn't move because of the Stun Spore and then…" he cringed and fell to the ground unable to move. Everyone laughed as Jordan fell on the floor and he slowly said "Stupid….Spores…"

I sat up and said "So basically there was a misfire and Snivy saved pipsqueak here with a Leaf Storm." Everyone looked at her in awe with the mention of the grass type move; most Pokemon knew this as a high level move.

Clefairy then said "You know Leaf Storm? What other moves do you know?"

Before she could speak, our trainers approached us and then Dan said "Alright guys, everythings fixed up so come on and we can get to that town nearby." Everyone nodded as they were sucked into their balls. After all of us were returned, the only ones left outside were Jordan, Snivy, Squirtle and me.

Dan picked up the still immobile Jordan and said "Dude, you really have to cool off." He slowly nodded as Dan picked him up in his arms and then Liz picked up Squirtle and I followed Dan to the nearby town.

**TIME SKIP (NEARBY ARRIVAL TO THE TOWN)**

**Dan's POV**

I watched Ria walk in front of me and Liz leading us to her village where we were going to restock and supposedly find a way to return Snivy. The path we were taking was going uphill so we were going kind of slow.

I glanced at Luke and Snivy who were silently walking beside me. Jordan was looking forward with a bored expression oh is face and he said "Ugh, Dan when are we going to get there?" I poked him on the head and whispered "Keep it down, you know, me being able to talk to Pokemon is still a secret you know." He silently nodded and then I looked at Snivy and said "I heard about what you did a while ago. That was very brave of you Snivy." She looked surprised when I called her brave and she said "B-Brave? R-Really?" I nodded and said "Right Luke? Jordan?"

Jordan said "Yeah!" While Luke silently nodded approvingly at Snivy while I grinned at her softly. She blushed and looked away from us and she said "T-thank Y-You"

From ahead of us, Ria stopped and said "Welcome to my home! Fernia Town!"

She pointed at the small simple village that we can see from our view. I had to admit, the town was simple yet calming like my home. There was a Pokemon Center, a Pokemart, houses, a river alongside the village and a forest area in the north.

We walked down the hill and then we were approached by an elderly woman but she was still looking like she was in her early 40s. She had long bluish hair and a red headband on her head; she was also wearing a green dress with sandals. Ria hugged her and said "Hi mom, what's wrong?"

The woman hugger her back and said "I was worried when you didn't come home sooner; I thought you were in danger." She pushed her mother back and said "Danger? What do you mean?"

Ria's mother looked her in the eyes and said "Last night we were attacked by the group of grass types wandering around these parts. They destroyed several houses and hurt several Pokemon in the process. Now trainers are having a meeting about it in the Pokemon Center."

My eyes widened and then I said "Sorry for interrupting, I'm Dan, what's this about a group of grass types attacking?" She looked at me and said "Oh I'm sorry where my manners are, I don't know, I'm Melanie and this is my daughter Ria."

Ria face palmed and said "Mom, I found these guys on the way back. I already know them." Liz waved her hands and said "No worries ma'am I'm Elizabeth Carter, you can call me Liz. And this is my partner Squirtle."

I nodded at her and said "I'm Dan Ketchum of Pallet Town." She smiled at me and she said "Dan Ketchum? Son of Ash Ketchum?" I nodded and she said "I remember your father, he came by this town too when it was still unrecognized and he caught his Bulbasaur here."

I thought about my Dad's Venasaur, that thing was king and gentle for a giant Pokemon. He was usually the guy who stopped arguments in the ranch and he was a very powerful Pokemon.

Ria tapped her mother and said "Mom, you're straying off subject. What happened last night?"

Liz and I listened as Ria's mother explained, she said "Around 10pm last night, a group of grass types attacked. There were several Victrybell, Sunflora, Vileplume and many more but what the most distressing point was the five very strong Pokemon that attacked. Being a grass type lover myself, I recognized them as Venasaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra and Serperior. Those five were very powerful; they were the ones that took down most of the opposing Pokemeon. All of them seemed to be looking for something, but the one who was the most active was the Serperior."

Snivy looked at me and she said "Father was here…He must be looking for me." I nodded and said "So where is the Pokemon Center I think I can sort out this misunderstanding."

Melanie looked at me and said "How do you plan to do that?" Ria put her hand on her mother's shoulder and said "Mom, this Snivy was from their group. Maybe they were searching for her."

Ria's mother nodded and then I said "First things first, we need to get Jordan and Eevee to the Pokemon Center." Liz and Ria nodded in agreement as Melanie said "I'll take you there, follow me."

When we got to the Pokemon Center, it was filled with trainers and townspeople who were affected by the attack. After Jordan and Eevee were treated I then said to him "So how're you feeling buddy?"

Jordan stood up straight, jumped in the air and he said "I fell waaaaay better now Dan." I smiled at him and said "That's good." I looked onto my brunette friend and then I asked her "How's Eevee?" She held her in the air and said "She's feeling fine now. Ami right Eevee?" The little normal type squealed in the air and she said "Yeah!"

I looked at Ria who was speakeing to her mother and several other people about the attack and they were wondering about if it would happen again. Suddenly from the Pokemon Center's door, a girl around the age of 14 came bursting into the door.

She had long brown hair like Liz except that it wasn't in a thin line ponytail. She had a pale skin complexion and deep green eyes. She is way taller than me considering I'm only 5 feet. She is wearing a black shirt with a contrasting white skirt, black gloves with a red stripe on each, a grey Pokeball belt and a long blue jacket. She also had a small yellow spider on her shoulder and a small blue thing with a shell on its chest running beside her.

She ran inside and said "There's a bunch of guys out there that said that they're going out to the forest to hunt down those rogue Pokemon and capture them."

Snivy's attention shot towards the girl and then I said "Liz, let's go outside and check these guys out." We all stepped outside and joined the crowd that was looking at a group of three people and the guy in the middle was standing beside a Dragonite saying "Were going out there and we are going to catch those menaces that wrecked this town."

I groaned and face palmed while saying "Oh great…its him." Liz looked at the three guys and said "Who?"

I removed my hand from my face and said "You see that guy in the middle, the one beside the Dragonite. He's Vincent Manners." Liz looked at me and said "Who's he?"

I looked at her and at my Pokemon and said "Vincent was one of my neighbors in pallet Town when I was a kid. He started his journey last year but even before that, he was always mean to me, picking on me, calling me names but my brother and sister always protected me from him but now when they left for their journey, he always pushes me around with other guys. So basically he's a…what does Blake call him…uhh… oh yeah, a douche bag."

Snivy pulled of my jeans and said "I-I c-cant l-let t-them a-attack t-the o-others b-because o-of me. I-I h-have to d-do s-something." I couldn't stand seeing her like this and looking at Jordan who had sparks coming from his cheeks as Vincent spoke wrong about the motives of the grass type group. Luke nodded at me and mentally said "Do as you wish Dan."

I walked forward and Liz said "What are you doing?" I winked at her and said "Whats right." I stepped in front of the crowd with Snivy, Luke and Jordan by my side and said "That's wrong you know. They weren't attacking because they're violent and wild. They were just looking for her." I said while pointing at Snivy

The people looked at me as I continued "She was separated from her group and they were just looking for her and they thought that she was here so they attacked. Let me just return her and then all this will be fine."

Vincent glared at me and said "What do you kno…Well well well if it isn't Danny-boy." I looked him in the eye and said "Vincent…"

Vincent was looking as annoying as usual with his blue shirt and green jacket. He was also wearing black jeans like mine and white and black sneakers. Beside him stood a tall guy with a Fearow and another guy with a Magmortar.

He walked closer to me until we were standing face to face and said out loud "I don't believe this guy do you?" The crowd of trainers and townspeople gave several negative comments and then Vincent said "The law once protected that group but now they've become wild and too violent so they must be caught."

My expression turned deadly angry as I said "You and your crew just want those powerful grass types don't you?" He smiled slyly at me and said "No we don't, we just want to help this town by capturing those menaces. "

I grit my teeth as Vincent was being as hopeless as usual. I then said "I mean it Vincent; I can stop this on my own, just leave now." He glared at me in the eye and said "You're stuck up Danny-boy, you just want all the attention to yourself again don't you. Just like at home huh?"

I growled at him as Liz stepped forward and said "He's telling the truth." Vincent eyed her and said "Well hello there violet eyes." I rolled my eyes and said "Back off Manners" as Liz said "This can be solved with no conflict, all we need is to return this Pokemon."

Vincent glared at me as I said "You heard her Vincent, so you better stop this mess before it gets out of hand." He leaned down and said right in my face "What if I don't stop Danny-boy, what then huh? You going to cower back like a little boy back to mommy and daddy?" He snapped his fingers and then his Dragonite stepped forward beside him I was about to reply but then a voice said "Says you, you're just hiding behind an oversized Dratini."

I and Vincent turned our gazes towards another person who stepped out of the crowd. She had long reddish brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve light blue shirt and white pants and boots over her fairly tanned skin. But what caught my eyes was her Salamence shaped pendant around her neck.

Vincent then spoke up "Who are you?" She held up her hand and said "That's none of your business. I'm just here to say I agree with these kids. The group of grass types weren't here for no reason, they had a reason, all Pokemon do, so just drop your stupid idea."

Vincent growled and snapped his fingers once more, his Dragonite leaned in and snarled at the girl but she just gave a small smirk and said "Is it a battle you want? I can give you that kid; you can even bring your little friends with you."

Vincent looked at his crew and they stepped forward as he said "You're on tramp." I walked towards the girl and said "You sure about this, I can help you." She looked at him with her blue eyes and said "Don't worry kid; I don't need any help so just stand back and watch the show."

The crowd moved into a distance and Nurse Joy walked into the area and said "Shall I referee this match?" The girl nodded at her and then the nurse said "This will be a three on three battle. Battle Begin!"

The two of Vincent's crew pointed to the field and their Pokemon leapt forward, ready to battle. Vincent pointed towards the field and said "Dragonite, let show this bitch a lesson."

I looked at the field as Liz said "For a guy with manners as a last name, he sure doesn't have any." I laughed at this and watched the girl pull out a Pokeball from her belt. She threw the ball and said "Mystic let's battle!"

Out of the Pokeball came a large blue dragon with red wings and a white plated belly. The Pokemon roared and shook the ground with just her roar causing the crowd to emit an uneasy feel.

Jordan watched intently while Luke said "This one's strong, too strong for them to handle." I hoped Luke was right and I watched the battle

**Liz's POV**

I stood beside Dan hoping that the Vincent guy would lose. I mean I talked to him for three seconds and he eyed me as if I was candy. Usually my nanny would deal with those kinds of boys but thank Arecus Dan said something in my defence.

I looked at the field with Squirtle in my arms and my jaw dropped as a large dragon appeared on the girl's side of the field. I poked Dan and said "Hey grapehead, any idea on what that is?" He looked at me and said "That's a Salamence. They're really known for their massive attack power and powerful blasts of fire."

I pulled out my Pokedex and it spoke "**Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon. Salamence is the final evolution of Bagon. It is able to exhale powerful blasts of fire while flying."**

I fixed my amethyst eyes on the field as the large dragon roared once more making all three opposing Pokemon cower a bit in fear. I looked at Dan and said "What was that?" He nodded towards the field and said "That was Salamence's ability, Intimidate. It causes the opponent's attack stat to drop."

I looked at him incredously and said "How do you know so much?" He winked and said "My mom has a Salamence." I mentally slapped myself and said "Nice going Liz, of course he knows, his mom is a freaking dragon type master for Palkia's sake."

I watched as Vincent said "Where's your other two Pokemon?" The girl waved her hand dismissively and said "I don't need the help, Mystic alone can do this.

Vincent snapped once more and said "You're gonna regret that, Tim show this bitch what I mean." One of the guys probably named Tim said "Magmortar Flamethrower this lizard!"

The fire type blasted a torrent of fire towards the dragon type but the girl commanded "Show them what a real Flamethrowers like Mystic!"

The dragon fired a powerful blast of fire towards the Magmortar's but it just plowed through the opponents attack and it hit the Magmortar in the face, sending it a few feet back on the ground.

Vincent snapped his fingers again and said "Mick, teach her a lesson." The other boy said "Fearow use Drill Peck."

The flying type's beak spun around as it flew towards the dragon but then the girl said "Mystic use Twister!"

The dragon flapped its wings and caused a large cyclone to appear and it crashed against the Fearow, sending it back to its trainer.

Vincent snarled and yelled "You idiots what are you doing!? Get your act together!"

The two nodded quickly and said "Magmortar Thunder Punch! Fearow Giga Impact!"

The two powerhouses charged at the dragon type but once again the girl said "Combination time Mystic! Draco Meteor forward and then Dragon Rush with a twirl!"

The Salamence charged the most powerful dragon type attack in its mouth and instead of firing forward, it shot the blast forward and it spread into several orange spheres flew towards the two opponents and the blue dragon surrounded itself in a blue aura and it flew towards the two Pokemon while spinning around.

I watched with glee as the spectacular combo unfolded. As the Salamence spun around as it flew towards the two opponents. It caught the orange spheres in its aura making the attack a Draco Meteor surrounded Dragon Rush. The combination itself was beautiful, outstanding power and control to make a powerful combination attack.

The blue beast crashed on the two Pokemon making them both fly back in front of the waiting Dragonite. Both Pokemon fell on top of each other unable to battle. Vincent glared at his crew and said "Useless twats, I have to do everything myself. Dragonite knock it out with Draco Meteor!"

The Dragonite roared and fired a large red orb into the air and it exploded into multiple orange spheres that were falling to the ground but the girl said "To the skies Mystic and dodge them all!"

Dan and I watched with excitement as the girl's Salamence evaded all the attacks by quickly flying left and right and all around without being hit. Vincent yelled "Dragonite another one!"

The red haired girl shook her head and said "Pathetic, Mystic end this with Dragon Tail please and we'll be on our way."

The large blue dragon surrounded its tail in a powerful aura and it swiftly flew towards the Dragonite. It then spun around and smashed its tail on the exhausted Dragonite's face making it crash to the ground rendering it unable to battle.

Nurse Joy raised her and said "All three Pokemon are unable to battle! Salamence is the winner!"

The crowd cheered and then the girl returned her Pokemon while saying "Nice work Mystic." While Victor on the other hand angrily returned his Pokemon and he smacked both of his crew members on the head and said "You stupid buffoons!"

The girl walked forwards and said "I hope you'll listen now." The three boys silently nodded while the girl turned around as the three boys silently cursed her.

The redhead approached Dan and Liz and then Dan said "That was amazing on how you dealt with them." The girl smiled at him and I and she said "Thanks kids, I'll be on my way, I don't want to get involved anymore around here."

Dan nodded and said "What's your name by the way?" The girl looked at us and then I said "Excuse Dan, we know we know, it's none of our…"

"Quincy"

"What?" I said questioningly. The girl gave a small smile and said "My name's Quincy." Dan smiled at her and said "Nice to meet you Quincy my name is Dan and this is Luke, Jordan and Snivy." All three Pokemon gave their greetings.

I waved at her and said "I'm Lizabeth Carter, call me Liz and this is Squirtle."

Quincy nodded and said "I'll be on my way. Bye for now Dan, Liz."

We watched as she walked away from us without another word with her bag on her back. I looked at Dan and said "Where do you think is Jerkface?" Dan snickered and said "You mean Vincent? Probably going to heal his Pokemon, I guess were free to go return Snivy aren't we?"

I nodded and walked back with Dan and our Pokemon to find Ria so we could tell hew we would be searching the forest.

**Dan's POV**

We found Ria with her mother inside the Pokemon Center. That jerk Vincent was nowhere to be seen, hopefully he left the town. I was glad that he was defeated but I was stunned with the power and refinement of Quincy's Pokemon. It reminded me of watching Connor's battle, my Mom's battle or my Dad's battles. They were calm and collected as their Pokemon were strong and trained.

I approached her and said "We're going to roam the forest to search for Snivy's family. Hopefully she knows the way to her home. Ria looked at me and said "I wanna come with. I know this area like the back of my hand so I'm coming."

Melanie looked at her and said "Take care alright kids, be back soon and stay safe."

We all nodded towards her as we left the building. Snivy walked beside me as we entered the forest area and Ria said "Stick together, if you get lost, it would be hard to find you."

Liz and I nodded and then Snivy said "D-Dan, I-I think I s-should l-lead t-the w-way."

I nodded and said "Liz, Ria I think that Snivy should lead the way." Liz and Ria glared at me and I said "What?" Liz put her arm to her hips and said "Are you going to explain how you know that grapehead? I see you talk to your Pokemon, I heard about trainers understanding their Pokemon but you speak to them as they were regular people. So speak up Dan, I'm serious."

I looked at Ria who said "I see you talk to them Dan, so come on, tell us what's going on."

I turned my gaze back to Ria and Liz as I sighed. I unstrapped my glove but then Luke said out lout telepathically "Liz, Ria this is my doing."

The two girls looked around for where the sound came from while Luke had an annoyed expression on his face as he raised his hand and waved it in the air. He spoke up once again and this time I could tell that he only spoke to me, he said "Better me than you." I nodded at him and said "Guys that was Luke."

Liz looked at me with a mystified expression while Ria looked at the silent Riolu. Luke spoke into everyone's minds and said "I speak for Dan and I translate everything to him and that is why it looks like he is conversing with other Pokemon."

Liz raised a brow and said "I know your Riolu was rare but now he talks too? Nice find Dan." Luke raised a hand and said "Please Miss Liz do not speak as if I am an item." Liz nodded and then Ria said "Well I buy it. So then lead the way Snivy."

The small grass type nodded and she walked the forest with Dan, Liz and Ria behind them with their Pokemon. Soon, after around 20 minutes of walking, Snivy stopped and said "Snivy Sni Snivy Sni Sni Sni Vy Sni Vy (J-Just p-past t-these t-trees i-is m-my g-group s-so j-just b-be c-calm e-even i-if t-they d-do s-something.)

Liz looked at Luke and he said" They're over there, be calm and do not do anything. Leave the talking to us please Miss Liz and Miss Ria." The two girls nodded and then after they crossed the patch of trees, there they were. The grass type tribe was ther, complete from young Oddishes to giant Victrybells. A Tangrowth approached them menacingly but when it spotted Snivy the Tangrowth bowed and said "The princess has returned." The vine Pokemon then retreated slowly.

Jordan looked at Snivy and said "Wow, did he just call you princess?" Snivy shyly smiled at him and nodded. The group walked forward and then they were confronted by the same Ivysaur that fought them yesterday along with the same Grovyle as well.

Ivysaur stepped forward and said "Saur Ivysaur! Ivysaur Saur Saur Ivysaur! (Princess you're returned, what are these humans doing here?)" Luke translated the conversation to Liz and Ria telepathically while Snivy said "Vy Snivy Sni Snivy Snivy Sni Vy Vy Snivy Sni (I-Ivysaur, n-no n-need f-for a-alarm. T-These p-people a-are f-friendly, w-when I w-was l-left b-behind, t-they t-took c-care o-of me and t-they c-came w-with ms-so t-they c-could r-return m-me.)"

Ivysaur glared at me and the others while Grovyle nodded appreciatively. Just then from behind them a voice said "My Daughter, thank the creator that you have returned!" From behind the two grass types came out two large green serpent Pokemon that slithered towards Snivy. Snivy ran towards them and said "Snivy! Sni! ( Mother! Father!)"

I smiled at the scene of the reunited family and then the larger serpent approached me and said "Thank you for my daughter's return. We are in your debt." The regal Pokemon bowed at us and so did all the other Pokemon around us. Liz smiled and said "Thank you Serperior."

Just then a voice said "Alright, we found them. Come on boys! Dragonite get that Serperior!" A large orange Pokemon appeared from above and tackled the male Serperior to the ground making them battle.

The male Serperior then said "Get the others! Go!" Ivysaur and Grovyle ran to find the other elders as Serperior and Dragonite battled. Dan looked above them and said "Dammit its Vincent!"

True to thought, from behind the trees came out Dan's older rival and he said "We found the place Danny-boy now we're here to claim what's ours right boys?" The two crew members appeared too and then Vincent snapped his fingers. The two released their Pokemon and then out came the fearsome Fearow and the blazing Magmortar.

Dan pulled out a Pokeball and said "Go Matt!"

Out of the ball came the small Hoen starter water type known as Mudkip. The water type went into battle position and said "Mudkip Mud! (Let's Battle!)"

I looked at Luke and Jordan and said "Go! Help the others!"

I faced the trainer and his Magmortar hoping that I would win the fight.

**Jordan's POV**

I ran past the other grass types as they were in chaos of being attacked. The Fearow was terrorizing the group from the air while Magmortar battled against Dan and Matt. That Vincent dude had released his other Pokemon and so had his crew, they were battling Pokemon everywhere. I saw a Sceptile battling a Macargo, I saw a Meganium and a Tropius battling a Mandibuzz and several other battles.

Luke had joined the battle Liz was having against a Magneton with Clefairy. I saw Ria battling a Noctowl with a Shiftry. I scanned the area and Snivy was nowhere to be found, I kept running hoping to find her. I ran into the Ivysaur I battled and I said "Where's Snivy?" She whipped a Xatu away and said "I don't know, maybe she followed her father battle the Dragonite." I nodded towards her and sped away.

I heard an explosion and followed the trail of the sound. I found the Serperior battling the Dragonite in a fierce battle.

Vincent sent commands to his Dragonite and the dragon type fired a Flamethrower attack to the grass type who quickly dodged it. The Serperior struck a Leaf Blade attack to the dragon's back who staggered in pain. It fell to the floor as the Serperior closed in, I looked around for Snivy while watching the certain victory but then Vincent yelled "Now Ice Punch that snake!"

The Dragonite quickly recovered and smashed its glowing blue fist at the Serperior's face making it fall to the ground. Vincent approached the fallen Pokemon and pulled out a Pokeball. I quickly ran to interfere but then a voice said "Leaf Storm!"

From behind me I saw Snivy fire a Leaf Storm attack at the Dragonite who staggered because of the powerful attack. Vincent pointed at her and said "Get rid of that annoying thorn with Flamethrower!"

The Dragonite fired a surge of fire towards Snivy but then I heard a voice say "Water Gun!"

I saw Matt and Squirtle blast down the fire attack with their water attack. Snivy nodded and then Serperior rose from behind the Dragonite and yelled "OUTRAGE!"

The Serperior rammed the Dragonite and relentlessly beat it with his tail, body and head. He delivered the final blow and caused the Dragonite to fall unconscious. Vincent growled and pulled another ball from his belt but then from behind him his crew yelled "Vincent let's go! There's too many!"

He glared at Dan and said "This isn't over Danny-boy!" He ran into the forest with his crew. The grass types cheered in their victory. I watched as Serperior approached Dan and Snivy.

The Serperior bowed once more and said "We thank you for your aid human. We thank you, all of you." He looked at Liz with Squirtle and Clefairy and Ria with her Shiftry. Serperior looked to her daughter and said "Several of us were taken this day but at least the tribe is safe. And you my daughter, apparently you have gainer courage and strength with your time with the humans. So I ask you my beloved daughter…Do you wish to see the world?"

Snivy looked up to her father's eyes and said "W-What f-father?" The Serperior chuckled and said "Again, do you wish to see the world?"

She nodded and then Serperior looked at Dan and said "Can I trust you to train and take care of my daughter?" Dan nodded and Luke translated it to Ria and Liz. Dan bowed and said "It would be my honor to train her."

He pulled out a Pokeball and said "It's your choice." She nodded and tapped the ball. She was immediately sucked in and the ball snapped shut without a struggle. Dan smiled and then let her out of her ball. He looked at her and said "Welcome to the team Snivy and I guess you need a name." She shyly nodded as Dan put a hand to his chin and then he snapped his fingers and said "I got it! How about Hannah?"

Snivy smiled and nodded while the female Serperior said "How fitting for my daughter. Please watch over her and when this journey is over, please come and visit."

Dan nodded and after all the goodbyes, we went back to the town and discussed the situation to Nurse Joy and Melanie who was the leader of the town. Melanie smiled at him and me and she said "So I guess you'll be taking care of Snivy now?" he nodded and said "I'll give her the best of care." She smiled and said "That's good. It's late now and you and Liz should probably stay here for the night."

He nodded and put his Pokeballs on Nurse Joy's tray. I starred at Dan and the four Pokeballs and then he said "A team of five, someday Skylar, were going to get you back." He clutched his pendant and said "We'll get you back Sky, I promise."

**AN**

**So how was that? Like it? Hate it?**

**So Dan got the Snivy and named her Hannah (Hannah means flower in Japanese)**

**I'm sorry for the fight scene; I think it was sooo poorly written. I sooo sorry guys! I tried my best but I hope it was good enough.**

**So next time Dan and Liz will go to Cerulean city and he will challenge Aunt Misty for a badge. Will he win or lose?**

**So thanks for the views and reviews and follows and favorites. I love you all guys!**

**A little constructive criticism wouldn't hurt anyone so please comment on how I can improve on my POV.**

**SEND IN YOU OCs GUYS! !PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD TO FAVORITES!**

**Stay tuned for next Chapter! I love you guys for the reviews and views!**

**This is The Red Riolu signing off…**

**Oh wait I forgot to say something…..**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Outcomes

**AN**

**Hey guys! The Red Riolu here! Thanks to eltigre221, jntvfreak24, Mercedes1312 and beastmode456 for reviewing! I really mean it guys, thanks for dropping a review and I hope you do it again for this chapter. Because more reviews mean faster updates. 4 reviews for one chapter, that's like the most I've ever got haha. Hopefully I reach 20 reviews by the past chapter or this one.**

**If you're wondering what Dan actually wears, he looks like Vance from Pokemon Battle Adventures. He wears the same clothes but his hair is purple and his eyes are brown. **

**Wanna see it for yourself? Google Vance Pokemon in Google Images and he is the one with a Treeko on his head and he is usually the 1****st**** result.**

**So in this chapter, Dan will battle Misty for a Cascade badge. I will also place Dan's final travelling companion and somewhat mentor.**

**Thanks again for all the views, follows, reviews and favorites. I'm really perked to write so he it is. I should stop talking and here it goes**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**NOTICE: I DON'T BLOODY OWN POKEMON!**

**Dan's POV**

I woke up extra early for some training with my Pokemon so they would be ready for a gym battle with Aunt Misty later on today when we get to Cerulean City because as soon as I get there, I'm going to challenge her and hopefully win her badge.

I looked around my room in the Pokemon Center and I saw Jordan soundly sleeping on the area near my feet and Luke was sitting on a chair a few feet away. He swung his legs while he sat down and he said "About time you woke up."

I sat up from my bed and said "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, so who wakes up the runt?" he said while nudging towards Jordan.

I groaned and carefully stood up from my bed and put a hand to my chin. Jordan shocks anyone who wakes him up senseless so usually I wake him up but I always get a taste of a thousand volt shock.

Luke stepped off the chair and said "I have a plan but I think it may backfire."

Luke whispered his plan in my ear and I yelled at him "Are you serious! What if he reacts by giving her a thousand volt shock, what then?" Luke shrugged but then Jordan's ear twitched.

Me and my Riolu cringer as Jordan opened one of his eyes and said "You did not just wake me…" I looked desperately at Luke who had a frantic expression on his face and I said "No we didn't?"

Jordan opened both his eyes and gave both of us his morning shocks. I fell to the ground with my purple hair standing and my shirt giving off a burnt smell. I slowly recovered and said "Will you just wake up next time without giving us a Thunderbolt?"

My yellow partner leapt off the bed and stretched his back while saying "Nah, it's actually more like a warm up. So when's training?" Luke shook of the electric shock and said "Yeah Dan, when do we start?"

I waved my hand and went to my bag then said "I'll just have a bath first and I'm going to get ready and then we'll have training."

My two Pokemon nodded as I entered the washroom to have my bath. The water was cold as usual but I needed it to shake off my sleep. I proceeded to get dressed in my regular attire of red shirt, green topped jacket, black jeans and sneakers. I left the washroom feeling all ready and pumped.

I looked around for my cap and found it on the nightstand. I walked over, picked it up and slapped it on my head. I looked at the time and it was 4:15am, I sighed and said "Well better hurry up before comes up."

Jordan walked over to me and said "Ready Dan?" I nodded and said "Almost buddy, I just need to grab the others." He scampered away as I picked up my belt, attached it to my waist and slung my bag on my shoulders. I scanned the room one more time with Jordan and Luke by my side and left the room.

I locked the door and walked over to the lobby to return the key to Nurse Joy. I walked up to her and said "Hi Nurse Joy, here's the key to my room." She took the key from my hand and said "Thank you, but why are you leaving so soon? Don't you have a friend who is still sleeping?"

My brown eyes looked down and scanned my appearance, it did appear like I was leaving but I smiled at her and said "No no, I'm not yet leaving, I'm just going to go get some training."

Nurse Joy nodded and said "Oh okay, in that case there is a training area at the back of the Pokemon Center." I raised a brow and said "How come the Pallet Town Center doesn't have one?"

She pulled out a log book and said "This area is surrounded with Pokemon and trees so we don't want to have any accidents like forest fires or property damage so we built one here. So if you will use the area today just write your name and sign here."

I picked up the pen on the desk and scribbled down my name on the book and then I said "Thanks Nurse Joy, could you also check out my Pokemon?"

She placed a Pokeball tray in front of me and said "I'd gladly check on your Pokemon." I placed three of my Pokeballs there and said to Jordan and Luke "You guys wanna get checked up?"

Luke shrugged and nodded while Jordan said "Yeah I think so." He rubbed his stomach and said "Maybe something bad last night." Luke scoffed and said "You sure? Or maybe you didn't eat something bad, you just ate too much." Jordan crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks and turned away from us and said "I feel insulted, I don't eat that much."

I stifled a laugh and said "Uh yes you do, you eat more than Emil, Matt, Luke and Hannah combined." Jordan rolled his eyes and said "Put me in my ball to get checked up."

I plucked their balls from my belt and said "See you guys in a few." Luke silently nodded again while Jordan gave me a somewhat sign of approval. They were struck by a red beam on energy and they were retreated back into their respective Pokeballs.

I placed my two remaining Pokeballs on Nurse Joy's tray and then I said "Thanks Nurse Joy, I'll be back. I just need to make a call." She nodded as I walked towards the video phones.

I picked up the phone and pushed several numbers to make a call and I waited as the phone started to ring. I tapped the phone's base impatiently as I waited for someone to appear on the screen, I checked the time and saw that it was still pretty early but this was the only call I could get for now so I hoped someone would pick up.

The screen lit up and I saw my Grandmother Delia's face on the screen. I waved at her and said "Hi grandma!" She gave her signature kind smile and said "Hi Dan! Your father isn't at home right now because of training and Clemantha and Iris are camping somewhere so I'm left here with Mimey. Your brother and sister just called a few minutes ago as well. What do you need?"

I waved at my grandmother's Mr. Mime in the background and then I said "I was just checking in grandma, I didn't want mom and dad to worry." She then said "Don't worry about it Dan, so how has your journey been so far?"

I perked up and said "It's been great so far grandma, I already have five Pokemon and today I'm going to challenge Aunt Misty." My grandmother smiled at me and said "Look at you Dan, you're growing up like Bella, Blake and Skylar. Soon enough Cleo will grow up too. Don't get to overconfident with your Aunt Misty alright? She is no pushover and she defeated your Dad several times back in the day." I nodded at her and said "Don't worry grandma, I won't get overconfident."

Just then Nurse Joy tapped the bell on the counter and said "Dan, you're Pokemon are ready." I turned around and waved at her, I faced grandma again and said "Hey grandma I've got to go, tell mom and dad I called, take care, love ya!" She waved at me and said "Alright Dan bye! Take care and change your underwear every day."

She hung up the phone as I blushed and slowly turned around, hoping nobody heard that. I swear she says that to each and every one of us including Dad. I walked over to Nurse Joy and reclaimed my Pokeballs and found the back door that lead to the training area.

As soon as I stepped out, I breathed in the fresh air and looked around. There weren't much people here this early in the morning, just around six people, including me, were up and awake at this ungodly hour training our Pokemon.

I picked all my Pokeballs from my belt and released all five of my Pokemon out in the open. Jordan, Luke, Emil, Matt and Hannah appeared in front of me chanting their names, but to me, I actually understood what they were saying.

Matt yawned and lazily said "Mudkip Mudkip Mud? (Morning guys, so training again huh?)"

Emil flapped his wings and said "Braviary! Brai Braiviary Iary! (You bet! Now let's get going, I'm so ready to get my blood pumping!)"

Jordan hopped in the air and said "Pichu Pi Pi Cha Pi Chu Cha Pi (You said it Emil, I feel like today's gonna be a great day because I'm gonna beat your butt!)" The flying type squawked at him and said "Iary! Braviary Viary Braviary! (You only feel that Jordan, I would sooo win at a battle between us.)"

Luke rolled his eyes at his teammates' antics while Hannah quietly said "Sni Snivy. (G-Good M-Morning.)" All four Pokemon turned to her and greeted her good morning as well except Luke who just nodded towards her.

I scanned my team and clapped my hands while saying "Come on guys, enough of that. Times' a wasting so line up!"

My team lined up by height as usual with Emil being first and Jordan being last. Luke gave a small grin and said "Ready pipsqueak?" Jordan stuck his tongue out at Luke and said "Ready as always red."

I whistled loudly to catch their attention and said "Okay guys, you know the drill. Later, Emil and Jordan will spar with each other while Luke and Matt will work together, I will personally watch over Hannah's training so go on ahead as I assess her moves."

My team nodded and started to do their routine while Hannah walked over to me. I pulled out my Pokedex from my jacket and pointed it at her. The machine spoke "**Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Cool, calm and collected. Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. This Snivy is a female, its ability is Overgrow and its nature is Gentle. Its moves are Leaf Storm, Leaf Tornado, Energy Ball, Vine Whip, Tackle, Glare, Attract and Return."**

I shut the machine and said "Wow Hannah, you're move set is very good and with my help I can help you get stronger right?" She closed her fists and said "Vy! Snivy Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Vy yY Snivy! (Y-Yes! I-I w-want t-to g-get s-stronger! I'll p-prove it t-to f-father a-and m-my t-teammates t-that I am s-strong.)"

"Okay!"I said. "Let's get working; first off I want you to run around the area with the others alright? I'll catch up with you guys soon." She nervously but somewhat confidently nodded and ran after her group.

A couple of hours after the initial exercises, Dan initiated the sparring battles. First up was Jordan and Emil but Jordan won and Emil hung his head in shame muttering something about "Beaten my small guys for the past two days." Then with Luke and Matt, Luke defeated Matt after repeatedly dodging his attacks and tiring him out, he quickly finished it with a Force Palm. After that battle, Hannah was nervously waiting for her turn.

I signaled for Jordan to come forward and then I said "Alright Hannah, your partner for battle today is Jordan. I've noticed that you are pretty fast and quick with your attacks, making Jordan your perfect battling."

She nodded and walked on the field while Jordan stood on the other side and said "Pichu Pichu Pichu, Pi Cha Chu Pi! (You may be my friend Hannah but this is a battle and I won't hold back.)" She nervously nodded and stood ready for battle.

Jordan made the first move by starting off with a Quick Attack. He sped towards Hannah who just froze on the ground and was hit directly with the attack. Jordan hopped back as Hannah stood up. She leapt into the air and fired an Energy Ball attack towards Jordan who dodged it swiftly. He counter attacked by hitting the Snivy with a Thunderbolt attack in mid air.

The yellow mouse stood ready and said "Pichu Pi Pi. (Come on Hannah, you can do better than that.)" She stood up from the area where she had fallen and looked at the ground

He rushed towards her with an Iron Tail ready but then Hannah looked upwards and looked Jordan in the eye with and intimidating look with her eyes glowing. Jordan quickly came to a stop, paralyzed by fear at her glare. I snickered at Jordan's reaction at Hannah's Glare attack. I never knew a shy girl like her could give such a scary look.

Hannah took this opportunity with Jordan paralyzed with fear and leapt into the air. She surrounded her tail with a Leaf Tornado attack and threw it at Jordan full force. The mouse recover and tried to dodge the grass type attack but was still caught by the attack.

The attack brought Jordan high into the air. I expected him to do something; he was no longer affected by Glare but he was frozen there with an expression filled with…fear?

Hannah surrounded herself in leaves and formed a Leaf Storm attack. She fired it towards the petrified Jordan who was directly hit and he fell to the ground unable to battle.

I, my team and Hannah ran towards him. Luke and Matt helped him up and I said "What happened back there Jordan?" He looked at each of us and sheepishly scratched the back of his head and said "Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Chu Pi. (I guess I underestimated you Hannah, you really pack a punch. I couldn't move because of Glare that's all.)"

He stood up and then Hannah said "Snivy Snivy Sni Sni Vy Vy Snivy (T-Thank y-you J-Jordan, I-I h-hope I d-didn't hurt y-you o-or a-anything.)" He waved his hand and said "Pi Chu Pi Cha Chu (Nah, I'm fine Hannah, you really are strong.)"

She blushed and said "Sni Snivy Sni (I just tried my best.) But then Matt walked over and said "Muuud Mudkiip Mudkip Mud (Duuude, you got beat by a girl.)" Emil and Matt laughed out loud while Hannah gave a shy smile. Luke just stood there with his arms crossed giving them a small smile.

We wrapped up training and entered the Pokemon Center again and there we saw Liz, reclaiming her Pokeballs from Nurse Joy. I walked up to her and said "Morning Liz, how'd you sleep?"

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and said "Pretty good grapehead considering what happened yesterday, how about you?"

I shrugged and said "I guess it was okay, I've been up since 4:15." She looked at me with a mystified expression and said "You've been up that early?" I nodded and she said "Geez Dan, I know you need to train but you don't have to wake up that early."

I shrugged and said "Meh, beats me so are you ready to go?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I just had my Pokemon checked up and now were ready to go but we should probably stop by Ria and say goodbye."

I and Jordan nodded then I said "Hey, where's Luke?" She scanned the room and said "Over there, it looks like he's about to battle that little blue thing." I looked at Luke and quickly ran over to him as he was pushing his head against the blue Pokemon with a shell on its chest.

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

**I HAD TO DO THIS COZ THERE WILL BE A LOT OF POKEMON TO POKEMON CONVO HERE.**

The small blue Pokemon yelled at Luke" Well it's not my fault you don't look natural!"

My red Pokemon growled and said "Natural or not, it doesn't matter! I can wipe the floor with your butt anyway."

The blue Pokemon growled and said "You asked for it weirdo!" Luke's eyes twitched and said "Weirdo! Who're you calling weirdo!?"

The blue Pokemon took the shell of its chest and it glowed with blue energy as it formed into like a sword. The Pokemon raised the shell but then Luke quickly did a Low Sweep attack and tripped the blue Pokemon on the ground. He then stood sideways with his arms crossed while glaring at the fallen Pokemon.

I walked over before Luke could do something else; I then said "Luke, what are you doing?"

He looked at me and said "This loser called me a weirdo because of my color." The blue Pokemon slowly stood up and said "Damn right!"

Luke was about to swipe his hand for a Karate Chop attack but then a voice said "Seaspray! What are you doing over there?" Liz and I looked towards the source of the sound and saw that a tall girl with long brown hair was running over towards us.

Along with her long brown hair her skin was pale and her eyes shone with a deep green color. She is wearing a black t-shirt and a contrasting white skirt. She is also wearing black socks, red tennis shoes, and a red striped pair of gloves. She is also wearing a long blue jacket. I noticed her nappearance and remembered that she was the girl who came barging in yesterday telling us about Vincent.

She stopped in front of us and said "Seaspray what are you doing? Are you picking a fight again?" The blue Pokemon looked at his trainer and said "But! But!"

"No Buts! Now come here Seaspray." The blue Pokemon groaned and walked towards his trainer. The blue Pokemon's trainer bowed apologetically and said "I'm sorry about Seaspray's attitude. You know how it is with Oshawotts."

I raised a brow and said "No problem." Liz said "It was partly our fault too; we shouldn't have let Luke stray off."

The red Riolu mentally said "Miss Liz, I happen to be very responsible for myself and I can personally see to it that I do not stray off."

The older girl and her blue Pokemon jumped up and said "Oh my gosh! A talking Riolu and look it's adorable too!"

She picked up Luke and started to hold him in the air. The red Riolu turned his head towards me with an expression that read "Help me…"

Jordan, Liz and I chuckled at his reaction and then I said "I'm Dan Ketchum and this is my friends Liz and Jordan."

The girl put down Luke and went to my shoulder holding Jordan's little hand and said "Hi Liz, I'm Artemis Night and it's nice to meet you all." Liz sweat dropped and said "Uh… Artemis, I'm Liz that's Jordan." She said pointing at the little electric type.

Jordan laughed and said "Hello!" Artemis bowed apologetically again and said "I'm sorry! But I get so absorbed with Pokemon because I love them so much. Are you guys coordinators or trainers? I'm a coordinator and trainer, I only have one ribbon and one badge so far, and how many ribbons do you have? I'm new here and I'm from the Unova region. This is Seaspray my Oshawott and I just love your skirt." All this she said in one breath.

I chuckled and said "Nice to meet you. So to answer you I'm a trainer and Liz is a coordinator. I only have one badge." Artemis clapped her hands and said "I guess you're going to join the low tier tournament in Cerulean City?"

I and Liz then said "Low-tier tournament?"" She raised brow and said "You don't know? A low tier tournament is for trainers and coordinators who have three to none ribbons or badges. It's a small tournament that has a great reward if you win. There's going to be a both low tier and high tier tournament there so I'm going to train here till then. So hope to see you guys soon!"

She then ran out of the Pokemon Center with her Oshawott by her side and I said "Low tier tournament huh? Well I guess I'm in." Liz looked at her outfit and said "I knew this skirt was the right thing to wear today!"

I and Jordan laughed because she wears the same design of denim skirt every day.

**TIME SKIP (ARRIVAL TO CERULEAN CITY) **

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: OFF**

**Liz's POV**

Dan and I were almost there at Cerulean City where he would be getting his second gym badge. I was super nervous because after this city, we will be going to Vermillion City where I would have my first contest. I really worked hard with my team since Viridian City so I hope I'm ready but what really startled me was Quincy battling yesterday.

If she was a coordinator, I wouldn't stand a chance. I also know that there are way better coordinators than me out there and in my family; I'm the first coordinator ever. All my other family members are trainers.

I put my hands to my face and sighed deeply. Dan turned around and said "What's bothering you Liz?" I looked at him and said "Well it's kind of like this…"

Suddenly Jordan and Luke came from a distance running towards us and then Luke was saying "Dan, Miss Liz! We're almost here!"

Dan grinned and said "All right! Come on Liz! Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes at Dan's short attention span but then I said "Hey! Wait for me grapehead!" Dan and I ran with his Pokemon until we reached the entrance gate of Cerulean City.

When we got to the gate, we entered to city and we saw posters of the Gym Leader Misty, Pokefood adds and many more but what reall caught my eye was the tournament poster that people were crowding.

Dan, Jordan, Luke and I walked over to the poster and it read "**Come join Cerulean City's annual Battle Tournament! Join one of the two levels of competition, join low tier if you have less than three badges or two ribbons. Join the high tier tournament and battle tough trainers for a top class prize! The Battle Tournament will be on the second Friday of February so come one come all and enter the tournament. The event will be watched by the Cerulean City Gym Leader herself! Misty! And special guest to the tournament is Dome Ace Tucker!"**

Dan laughed and said "Dang this is going to be awesome! Aunt Misty will be there to watch too!" I looked at him and said "Yeah! And look, Dome Ace Tucker will be there! I hope I get to see one of his fabulous combos!"

Dan laughed for some reason and then he said "I heard from my dad that Tucker is good but his taste of costumes is a bit too much." I rolled my eyes and said "You just wouldn't know fashion if it hit you in the face."

He and his Pokemon gave another laugh but then a voice said "OUT OF THE WAY!" We turned and saw that a guy with gray and black hair was running at a quick pace towards us. Dan didn't get out of the way and he crashed to the ground with the guy on top of him. Quickly the guy got up and said "Sorry!"

Dan got up and dusted his jacket but then as we turned around once again, a girl with short black hair ran into Dan and sent him crashing to the ground. The girl stumbled a little and said "Parker stop running away!"

I giggled at Dan's situation as he stood up and rolled his eyes at me and the laughing Jordan. Luke pointed behind us while Dan said "Oh great…" Bam! Another girl came crashing into Dan. This time the girl had short curly blonde hair. She tripped a little and she said "Nes! That's not fair!"

Dan groaned on the ground and said "Is there anyone else coming this way?" I looked behind us once again and saw a crowd of people running in our direction. Dan's eyes widened as me, Luke and Jordan jumped out of the way as Dan was stampeded by the crowd. Me and Dan's Pokemon sat on the sidewalk as Dan twitched on the ground, I looked at Luke and said "Is he still alive?" Luke snickered a little and said "Yes Miss Liz, Master Dan is very much alive."

I held out my hand for Dan to grab and said "Need a hand grapehead?"

Dan rolled his eyes and said "Where do you think they were headed?"

"Beats me."

I saw a pudgy kid slowly running in this direction. I walked up to him and said "Hey kid, where are you headed?" He stopped and gasped for air, he then looked at me and said "Didn't you hear? Frontier Brain Tucker is here early and he's taking on challengers for one on one battle. And whoever wins gets a limited edition platinum Tactics Symbol! Did I mention there's only one to give away? I'm hurrying up because my boss wants me to get some pictures."

Dan stared at me as I squealed like a little school girl and said "Oh my gosh! He's here already! Dan lets go I want to see him now!" I grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him with inhuman strength towards the location of, where one of my idols, Tucker was battling.

When we got there, we saw a guy with short honey brown hair wearing a dark blue shirt was battling the Frontier Brain Tucker who was in his usually televised spandex suit, complete with the purple fairy wing designs.

The challenger was using a Zangoose while Tucker was using his Banette. The challenger then said "Zangoose use Swords Dance and then chain with a Night Slash Fury Cutter combo!"

The long clawed Pokemon did several weird arm movements as it glowed with a faint shade of red. As it was doing the weird gestures, one claw glowed a shade of black while one glowed a shade of crimson. It leapt towards to ghost type with great speed but then the Frontier Brain said "Banette keep using Detect and Curse simultaneously!"

The ghost type smirked evilly and its blood red eyes shined a light shade of blue as it repeatedly leaned back and forth, left and right, evading the Zangoose's onslaught of super effective attacks.

The challenger watched as his Pokemon repeatedly miss he yelled "You better hit that little ass Zangoose!" The normal type grunted and put more effort into it but then the Banette stopped and the challenger said "Now's your chance Zangoose! Strike hard!"

The normal type yelled its name and flew towards the ghost type but then I noticed that its claws weren't glowing so it just phased through the ghost type completely. The ghost type laughed very hard at the exhausted normal type and then Tucker said "Another plan put into perfection. Now Banette! Finish him off with a Will-o-Wisp Shadow Ball combination!"

The ghost type formed a blue fire in his other hand a black sphere of energy in the other. It clapped its arms together making a Will-o-Wisp surrounded Shadow Ball. The ghost type fired it towards the Zangoose.

I looked at Dan and his Pokemon who were intently watching the battle and I said "How is the Shadow Ball going to hit? Isn't it a ghost type attack?" Dan looked at me with an excited expression and said "No it will hit! Tuckers a genius! The Will-o-Wisp surrounding the Shadow Ball will make contact thus making both attacks land a hit!"

I looked back to the battle field as the Zangoose was hit with the combination and it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. The referee raised his flags and said "Zangoose is unable to battle and the winner is Frontier Brain Tucker!"

The crowds cheering composed of excited trainers, busy camera men, screaming fan girls and the ever so occasional screaming fan boys. Tucker returned his Banette and said "Well done Banette! Another one of my brilliant tactics put to perfection by you once again."

He walked towards the defeated challenger but the challenger just returned his fallen Zangoose and slowly walked away. The crowd gave several boos for bad sportsmanship but they all returned to looking as Tucker when the Frontier Brain raised his hand and said "I, the Master Tactician Tucker, has once again defeated a challenger with my oh so awesome tactics. If there is anyone to challenge me right now, step forward!"

The crowd was silent as they were waiting for a challenger. A few seconds of silence ensued but then I saw a guy with messy brown hair wearing a long sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up and an open golden vest with a Pokeball symbol covering the right part of his vest, he was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and red and blue sneakers, his eyes were covered since he had a pair of shades covering them.

The guy had a golden colored Lucario by his right side and a Houndoom was also walking beside him on his left. He held a small book near his face and he was reading it as if he didn't notice his surroundings. The guy walked past Tucker and the Frontier Brain pointed at him and said "You there! I accept your challenge!"

The shaded guy pulled up his head from the book and looked at Tucker who was pointing at him. He closed the book, put it in his bag and said "Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

Luke and Jordan looked surprised as their trainer said "Hey that's Connor!" I looked at him and said "That guy?" I pointed at the guy Tucker was pointing at. He nodded and said "The guys a good trainer. Just maybe he could beat Tucker."

My mouth dropped and said "Beat Tucker? No way Dan. That guy may have some intimidating looking Pokemon but I'm sure he's not all that." He shrugged and we looked back to this Connor person and Tucker.

Tucker was still pointing at him and yelled for the third time "I said I accept your challenge! Are you deaf or something?" Connor raised a brow while his Lucario hit him at the back of his head. He looked at his Pokemon, and he had a look of understanding on his face, He turned back to Tucker and pulled…what, earphones out of both his ears.

Dan face palmed while Tucker sweat dropped. Connor raised a brow and said "You asking me for a battle my friend?" Tucker nodded and said "Yes! I accept your challenge!" The black haired boy shrugged and walked to the other side of the field.

The referee raised his flags and said "The battle between the challenger and Dome Ace Tucker will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon."

Connor nodded and said "Tony! Let's Rocket!"

The Houndoom by his side leapt towards the field and growled with anticipation for the battle. Tucker on the other hand said "Step one! Advantage! Quagsire show your majesty!"

A large blue Pokemon appeared from his Pokeball and it stood on his side of the field with a blank but somewhat jolly expression. I pulled out my Pokedex and it spoke "**Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokemon, Quagsire in clean, freshwater lakes. Quagsire is covered by a slippery layer of skin, making this Pokemon hard to handle.**"

Dan looked at the battle field and said "Wow, Connors at a double type disadvantage. How will this pull through?" I nodded and eagerly watched the battle.

The referee raised his flags and said "Battle Begin!"

Tucker sprung into action and said "Quagsire use Mud Shot!"

The water/ground type opened its mouth wide and fired several brown mud chunks towards the Houndoom. Connor then said "Tony use Double Team."

The Houndoom separated into three identical figures, thus evading the attack. Tucker grinned and said "Good start! Now let's set my plan into motion! Quagsire use Haze!"

The water/ground type once again opened its mouth and this time a black cloud of smoke came out, thus making the field difficult to make out. Houndoom stood before Connor and then his trainer said "Tony, get in there but watch yourself."

The dark/fire type leapt into the haze and completely disappeared from sight along with Quagsire. Tucker chuckled and said "Why did you do that? Now my plan is way easier."

Connor smiled with his shades on his face and said "Just roll with it."

Tucker then said "Quagsire use Mud Bomb!"

Connor countered "Houndoom use Flamethrower!"

There was a small silence and then a large explosion that sent Houndoom out of the haze but it still stood up. Connor looked at his Houndoom in the eye and said "Well, long range isn't working. So let's go with Crunch!"

The dark/fire type leapt back into the haze but then the Frontier Brain said "Brick Break Quagsire!"

A few seconds after his command, Houndoom flew out of the haze once more but it got up once again. Houndoom nodded at its trainer and Connor said "You think its ready?" The canine Pokemon nodded. Connor then said "Okay Tony, set it up with Sunny Day!"

The Houndoom closed its eyes and the sun got brighter thus making it a bit hotter. Tucker then said "A move to kick up your fire type attacks? Not going to help you."

Connor looked at his Houndoom and said "I think it will, now Tony, back to the haze!"

The dog Pokemon leapt back into the smog and then Tucker said "As I fought you back from range and close battling, I have won. But now I will finish it! Quagsire use Muddy Water!"

A large brown wave appeared with Quagsire on top. It hovered above the smoke while Connor just looked blankly at the field. I couldn't tell if he knew he lost or he was planning something because his expression was so blank and his shades didn't help.

He stood there and said "Well actually, I think my plan won."

Tucker and the crowd stared at him and said "No matter. I am victorious! Now Quagsire!"

As the wave descended down to the field, Connor suddenly said "Solar Beam Houndoom!"

From the black have, a large beam appeared, engulfing the entire wave and Quagsire. The water/ground type fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes because of the double super effective attack.

The referee raised his flags and said "Quagsire's unable to battle! The challenger is the winner!"

The crowd cheered as Tucker walked forward and returned his Quagsire. The Frontier Brain said "Well done Quagsire." He walked over to Connor and said "You truly have earned this. Congratulations, here's the Platinum Tactics Symbol."

He handed Connor who accepted the symbol and said "What's this for? Are you some sort of gym leader or something?"

Tucker tilted his head and said "No, I'm a Frontier Brain. Surely you've heard of me."

Connor petted Houndoom and said "Nice work Tony. Uhh I actually haven't heard of you."

Tucker laughed and said "Well, now I guess you do. Nice work challenger. I hope to meet you again."

Tucker walked away and the crowd, minus me and Dan, followed him. Connor smiled at his Lucario and stroked his Houndoom's head. Dan looked at me and said "That was some battle huh?" I nodded, stunned by Connor's skill and said "You got that right. You know him right? Let's go meet him."

Dan nodded as we walked over to the older trainer. Dan walked up to him and said "Hey Connor! Nice battle!"

The guy pulled his shades a bit down and said "Hey why if it isn't Dan, Jordan and Luke. How've you guys been and who is this little lady?"

He gave a kind smile towards us and I saw his eyes, a shade of deep blue sapphires. I smiled at him too and said "I'm Elizabeth Carter, you can call me Liz." Connor took off his shades and bowed saying "Connor Auroris at your service."

He looked back up and put on his shades once more and said "This is Animus my Lucario and Tony my Houndoom."

I waved at them and then Animus bowed like his trainer while Tony gave an accommodating nod. Dan knelt down and said "Tony huh? Nice name for a Houndoom and you seem pretty gentle and nice."

The fire/dark type chuckled and said "Boss, I like this kid. For once since you, nobody saw me as intimidating as a first impression." Dan and I staggered back while Connor said "Well, Tony can talk ever since I taught him along with another one of my Pokemon."

I looked at him and said "Who else of your Pokemon can talk?"

He jabbed a thumb at Animus and said "Well goldie here can talk mentally so I never bothered to teach him. Well the second one, you'll find out eventually."

Animus glared at him for calling him goldie while Connor laughed and said "So what brings you kids here?"

Dan's eye twitched and said "Connor, I'm serious. I'm not a kid." I always noticed that Dan never liked being called a 'Little Kid' so he always has a weird reaction like so.

I laughed and said "We're here for Dan's second badge and so we can join the tournament in four days."

Connor nodded while Tony said in his human like voice "Well boss is joining that tournament too, aren't we boss?"

Connor nodded and said "Yeah, well we're joining the high tier tournament."

I looked at him and said "So you have a lot of badges?"

He pulled out a rectangular case wand opened it showing eight different designed badges. I looked at them awestruck and said "You have all eight?"

Connor chuckled and said "Yep, so you're heading to the gym then Dan?"

My purple haired friend nodded and said "You bet, want to come and watch me win?"

Connor shrugged and said "Sure, why not? I'm warning you Dan, the gym leader is no pushover."

Dan nodded and said "Okay okay, let's go!"

Dan, me and Connor walked to the part of the city that had the gym. Connor had returned Tony already and Animus was the only one by his side. I noticed Luke looking at Animus and Connor was whistling as we walked the path to the gym.

When we got there, I saw that the gym was huge. It had a large Dewgong on the front and it was designed with corals, shells and may other sea items. Dan, Connor and I walked up to the front entrance and I said "You ready Dan?"

He sighed as Jordan closed his eyes. Luke stood by him silently as Dan pushed the door open and said "Let's do it!"

**Dan's POV**

I walked the gym's lobby with Connor and Liz, I saw several show screenings and other things because the gym wasn't only a gym, it was also a place where something they called a water ballet takes place.

I walked up to the receptionist and said "Hi, um…Is the gym leader here?"

The receptionist blew a bubble with her bubble gum as she typed on the keyboard. She looked up to me and said "Yes, Gym Leader Misty is here and she currently has no challengers."

I smiled and said "Then could I ask for a battle?"

Suddenly a voice said "Why don't you just ask the gym leader herself."

I turned around and saw my Aunt Misty in her usual attire, her long orange hair was freely hanging down, she was wearing a azure shirt with a deep blue v pattern, she was also in her swimming shorts and she had a pair of slippers on.

I approached her and said "Hi Aunt Misty!"

She hugged me and said "How's my favorite nephew doing?"

Aunt Misty was always showing me as her favorite like her husband, Gary Oak. I nodded and said "Fine Auntie, I already have five Pokemon and here's my partner Jordan and Luke."

My Pichu waved at her while Luke nodded. She waved back and said "Is that your dad's Pikachu's son?" I then said "Yup."

I grinned and said "I'm here for a gym battle Auntie. Do you think you can battle me?"

She nodded and said "Of course!" Connor and Liz walked over and she said "So who are they?"

I then said "Auntie, this is my friends Liz and Connor." Liz smiled and waved while Connor bowed as he always did while saying "Pleasure to meet you ma'am. I do believe we have already met."

She eyed Connor and said "Oh yes, you. How's that Houndoom you used here?" He chuckled and said "Fine and still as stubborn as ever."

I looked at Connor and I couldn't believe he used a fire type against Aunt Misty who was the best water type trainer in the region. She patted me on the head and said "Well, let's get going Dan and I like your girlfriend."

I blushed and looked at Liz who was a clear shade of red and said "No she's not my girlfriend!" She laughed and walked into a door and gestured for us to follow her.

Soon enough, we arrived at the Show room of the gym which was also the battle field of the gym. Aunt Misty then said "Go to the other side Dan. Connor, Liz, would you please head to the stands?"

My friends nodded and walked over to the stands where they sat down to watch. Animus sat down beside his trainer and Liz then yelled "You can do it Dan!"

I waved at her and faced my aunt who had a teasing look in her face. I tilted my head and said "What?" she waved her hand and said "Nothing Dan."

A referee appeared and said "The battle between the challenger and gym leader Misty will now begin! Each trainer will use two Pokemon. Choose your Pokemon!"

I looked at the water battlefield as my Aunt Misty said "Starmie lets go!"

Out of her Pokeball came a fairly sized purple star that had a glowing red gem in the center. I pulled out my Pokeball and said "Matt go!"

Out of my ball came out my small blue water type. He stood on a platform like Starmie and said "Ready for battle Dan!"

The referee raised his flags and said "Battle begin!"

Misty then said "Starmie use Hydro Pump!"

The starfish Pokemon fired a powerful torrent of water towards Matt who instinctively dodged it by going underwater. I fist pumped and said "Alright Matt let's get close and hit hard with Iron Tail!"

Matt swam underwater as fast as he could and appeared before Starmie but them Misty said "Stop him with Psychic!"

The gem in the center lit up a deep red and Matt suddenly stooped his attack in midair. The Starmie turned left and then Matt flew to the lelt, crashing into the wall.

Matt was on the ground but then I said "Get up Matt! You can do it!"

He stood up and leapt into the water, ready for more. I then said "Matt use Water Gun!"

Matt appeared from underwater and said "Take this!" he fired a torrent of water towards Starmie who just took the attack as if nothing hit it.

Misty wagged her finger and said "Not your best idea Dan. Starmie go underwater!"

The star Pokemon flipped and zoomed underwater. I pointed at the field and said "Go after him Matt!"

My Mudkip leapt underwater and zoomed after him. I then said "Follow him with an Aqua Jet!"

Matt went faster underwater and landed a hit against Starmie sending it in the air. I then said "Yes! Nice work!"

Misty said next "Don't count your Torchics till they hatch. Starmie underwater again."

The Starmie fell back in the water and I said "Again Matt Aqua Jet!"

He zoomed underwater and when he was close enough my eyes widened when Mist said "Thunderbolt now!"

A large yellow bolt of electricity appeared shooting from underwater and then I saw Starmie on a platform while Matt was floating with swirls in his eyes.

The referee then said "Mudkip is unable to battle! The winner is Starmie!"

I held up a Pokeball and said "Nice work Matt. Now let's go Jordan!"

Jordan leapt onto a platform and proudly stood there and he said his name. Misy smiled and said "Now, let's see if that Pichu is like your father's Pikachu."

The referee raised his flags and said "Pichu versus Starmie! Battle begin!"

Misty hit first and said "Underwater Starmie!"

The water type went underwater and then I said "Jordan shock the entire field!"

He released large amount of electricity into the water but then Misty yelled "Rapid Spin!"

After the electricity died down Starmie appeared on a platform completely unharmed. I bit my lip and said "Dang it! Jordan use another Thunderbolt!"

Jordan fired a shot of electricity at Starmie who dodged it underwater and Misty commanded it to use Rapid Spin. The star Pokemon spun underwater and repeatedly hit Jordan by coming up for a hit.

I needed a plan and then it hit me. I then said "Jordan, next time jump and latch on!"

Starmie appeared again but this time Jordan leapt to dodge the attack and grabbed onto Starmie as it went underwater.

I grinned and said "Thunderbolt!"

A large yellow glow appeared underwater and the Jordan and Starmie appeared but Jordan was on top of a floating Starmie whose gem was blinking.

The referee raised his flags and said "Starmie is unable to battle! The winner is Pichu!"

Jordan leapt into the nearby platform as Misty returned Starmie and said "Nice work."

Liz and Connor clapped and cheered for me for my victory but it wasn't over yet. Jordan was a bit tired from that and Misty still had another fresh Pokemon. She smiled at me and said "Nice job Dan, now the real challenge begins. Gyarados go!"

Out of the ball appeared a large clue serpentine Pokemon who swam on the field looking very intimidating as Jordan said "Pichu Pi (Oh Boy…)"

The referee raised her flags and said "Gyarados versus Pichu! Battle begin!"

This time I took the initiative and said "Jordan use Thunderbolt!"

He fired a bolt of electricity towards Gyarados who quickly dodged the attack. Misty then said "You need to do better than that Dan! Gyarados use Earthquake!"

The field shook and Pichu fell down with massive damage as Gyarados resurfaced and then I said "Stay strong Jordan, use Iron Tail!"

Jordan leapt from platform to platform with his tail glowing but then Misty said "Surf Gyarados!"

A large wave appeared and it sent Jordan back and swimming in the water. I scanned for him and said "Jordan use Volt Tackle!"

Once again he leapt from platform to platform and landed a straight hit at the Gyarados and making it fall with massive damage.

After training with Jordan, I learned that he has abnormal endurance. He can take a lot of hits and still stand while dishing out powerful attacks as well. I grinned and said "Nice work buddy!"

He gave me a thumbs up but then Gyarados got up and Misty said "Surf and then use Giga Impact."

My eyes widened and then Gyarados sent a large wave towards Jordan who couldn't dodge the attack but then when I thought it was over, Gyarados appeared from underwater surrounded by yellow, white and purple trails of energy and he hit Jordan head on.

I grit my teeth at the sight of my friend who was tired and beat up while Gyarados was still up and ready. I then said "Jordan use Thunderbolt!"

He fired another blast of electricity at the Gyarados but it dodged it once more. I waited for it to make a movement and saw several platforms move to the right and said "There! Run with Volt Tackle!"

He ran there with platform after platform ready for it to come out but then Misty said "Iron Tail Gyarados!"

The giant serpent appeared and hit Jordan with his tail sending him very high into the air. I watched at Jordan froze up there and Misty yelled "Hyper Beam!"

The giant Pokemon charged a yellow sphere in its open mouth and fired a large orange beam towards Jordan. I froze at the sight knowing there was nothing I could do and Jordan looked like he couldn't move at all.

The beam hit Jordan and there was a massive explosion and smoke.

All of us waited to see if Jordan was still standing or not. The smoke cleared and there it was…

**AN**

**WOOOO another cliffie! Is he still standing or what?**

**I hope you liked it and please drop a review here!**

**If this is poorly written im sorry, I'm tired as fuck and I'm writing for you guys.**

**Constructive Criticism won't hurt anybody so please Review!**

**Thanks for everything guys!**

**This is The Red Riolu signing off…**


	13. Chapter 13: Support

**AN**

**Ladies and Gentlemen we have hit over 2000+ views and 20+ reviewers! Thank you all for your support and your time to read this story. It wouldn't have made it this far without your support!**

**I kinda changed my name coz I have to hide from someone for now on FF but I will change it back soon.**

**A special shout out to jntvfreak24 who helped me by giving me ideas, plot outs and character info about my story. Thanks for helping me!**

**So I had a cliffhanger in the last one so I hope this chapter will suffice even if it's filler. We I dunno how to distinguish a filler but who the fuck cares, a chapter is a chapter. Am I right?**

**Once again I would like to thank everyone who reads my story. All this is for you guys and I thank also jntvfreak24 and eltigre221 for being repeating reviewers for the last two chapters!**

**I added a song for this chapter and I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**Yes! Connor is Dan's final companion…for now hahaha. He will have his 1****st**** POV here in this chapter.**

**Filler chapter for now.**

**Enjoy the fic!**

**NOTICE: POKEMON IS NOT MINE. NEVER IS, NEVER WILL.**

**Dan's POV**

I watched as a small figure fell down from the cloud of smoke into the water. The referee raised his flags and said "Pichu is unable to battle! Gyarados is the winner and the winner of the match is Gym Leader Misty!"

I fell to my knees as Gyarados roared and picked up Jordan with his tail, the large serpent put my Pokemon on the ground in front of me. I stared at the large Pokemon and thought "I lost…"

I stood up, put on a brave smile on my face and picked up Jordan. He was all beat and battered, he was covering his face with his hands as if he refused to look at me. I then said "Jordan you okay?"

He was still covering his face as he nodded. Luke looked at me with a solemn expression. Aunt Misty walked around the pool and said "Well Dan, I won this time. Are you going to be okay?"

I gave a fake smile and said "Yeah Aunt Misty, I'll be fine."

I turned around, lowered my cap to cover my slowly tearing eyes and said "I'll be back for a rematch soon Aunt Misty. Liz, Connor, lets go."

She silently waved as me, Liz and Connor walked out of the gym. When we were outside, Liz put a hand on my shoulder and said "Its okay Dan, I'm sorry you lost but you'll win next time."

Sighing was the only reply I gave to my friend as I nodded. I couldn't say anything else but I knew had I had to suck it up and be a man. I grinned at her and said "Of course I'll win next time! I'm going to train harder am I right Luke, Jordan?"

Jordan was still covering his face while Luke gave me a thumbs up. Connor walked forwards with Auroris and said "A well battle fought Dan, you came close but with a bit more work, you can win."

I sighed once more and said "Thanks guys for the encouragement, really. Now come on, let's get to the Pokemon Center, I'm starving."

Connor and Liz laughed while Animus gave a small smile. I'm glad that my friends were happy and I think that it's better for them to not know how I really feel."

I and my friends walked the city until we reached the Pokemon Center. When we got there, I walked up to Nurse Joy along with Connor and Liz. My sunglass wearing friend tapped the bell and said "Good Eve ma'am, would you please help out our Pokemon?"

Nurse Joy smiled and said "No problem. And by the way, the thing you were looking for, it's here."

Connor clapped his hands and said "Thanks miss, where is it?"

She handed her tray of our Pokeballs that contained all of our Pokemon to a Chansey and said "I'll be right back; I'll go get it while Chansey treats your Pokemon. Please take a seat."

Liz sat down on a nearby seat while I also did the same. Connor on the other hand just leaned on the counter absentmindedly tapping his foot on the ground. Liz sat up and said "Close battle Dan."

I smiled and said "Yeah, but I wasn't anywhere near winning actually. Joordan may have abnormal endurance but that Gyarados is pretty powerful. How'd you deal with it Connor?"

Connor turned his gaze to us and said "Well, it was a pretty tough battle but Tony managed by taking down her Corsola with a Solar Beam and Gyarados with a Thunder Fang."

Liz looked at me while I said "Wow, that's a really diverse move set. What other moves does he know?"

Connor then took of his shades and wiped the lenses using his shirt and said "Well there's Dark Pulse, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Overheat, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Shadow Claw, Dig, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang…"

Me and Liz jaw dropped as Connor stated the moves of only one of his Pokemon. Just one! Just how many moves does each of his team members know? As he was rambling on about Houndoom's moves, Nurse Joy walked over to us with a large bag and she said "Here's your case!"

Connor put his shades back on, covering his Sapphire eyes and said "Thanks Nurse Joy! Took me a week to find this thing."

He grabbed the bag as Nurse Joy went back to the counter to take care of the trainers waiting in line. Connor unzipped the bag, sat down on the seat beside Liz and said "Hey Dan, remember when I said I had places to be?"

"Yeah" I replied.

He pulled out a wonderfully designed electric guitar out of the bag and said "I was looking for where I left this."

The guitar was made out of sleek material that was crafted into a perfect looking guitar. The design was gold, white and red as if the instrument had made fire stick onto the skin of it. It was obviously crafted by a master because of the perfect design.

He put the guitar on his lap as several people looked at him hold it. He stroked the guitar and said "This was a present I got from my mom when I was nine. This guitar is special so I call her Sharpie, I don't really think I'm that good so I don't really know."

Liz grinned and said "Why did you name it Sharpie? You must play something. Come on Connor, I bet you're good."

Connor chuckled and said "That is a question that you will soon know the answer to but first that."

He jabbed a thumb towards the counter's direction where Nurse Joy just finished placing a new tray of healed Pokemon. Connor put his guitar back in his case and slung it on his back. We walked over and claimer our Pokemon.

I threw two Pokeballs and out came Luke and Jordan. Luke gave me a nod while Jordan looked down on the floor looking depressed. I gave him a comforting pat on the head; he looked up at me whit a depressed expression. I know that I have to deal with him eventually.

Connor let Animus out while Liz let Squirtle out. We stood there as my stomach grumbled very loudly. Everyone looked at me while Connor laughed so hard he was clutching his stomach and Liz slapped the back of my head.

He adjusted his shades and said "Alright, let's go get dinner."

The Pokemon Center cafeteria was a big place enough for a lot of trainers and a lot of Pokemon; they sell some pretty great food too. Not as good as Mom's or Grandma's cooking, but good. There were trainers scattered around eating with friends or eating alone. Pokemon were also seen with their trainers while eating.

We went up to the counter and there was a teenage guy with a nametag that said "Hal" I walked up to him and said "So uh…this is where I order?"

He nodded and said "Yep, so what will it be tonight buddy?"

I looked at the food displayed, there were salads, rice, eggs, bacon, ice cream and many more. I shrugged and said "I guess I'll have three servings of rice, six pieces of egg, four pieces of sausage, two bowls of soup and one big cup of ice cream."

Connor's jaw dropped at the amount I ordered while Liz rolled her eyes. Hal chuckled and said "Whoa there buddy, that's quite a lot. You sure you can eat that much."

I nodded because whenever I was depressed, I eat a lot more than usual so yeah. I gave a nod and said "Yeah, that wouldn't be a problem would it?"

Hal shook his head and said "No it won't buddy, that'll be 14.95 bucks."

I reached into my pocket for my Pokedex and handed it to him. He plugged it in the transfer machine and then my device beeped several times before stopping. He handed it back to me with the food and said "Thanks buddy, have a good meal."

Connor had just ordered two sandwiches while Liz ordered a serving of salad for dinner. After we ordered, we found a table where we could all sit. I put the tray down on the table but first I put out five bowls, filled it with Pokemon food and then I released Matt, Emil and Hannah for dinner.

Liz did the same but Connor said "Hey guys, I'll be right back; I'm just going to feed the others outside for now because things might get a bit cramped if I let out Trevor and Jake here."

I nodded as he walked away with his bag but he left his guitar bag on the seat. I could understand Trevor his Haxorus, that thing was massive but who was Jake? I shrugged and proceeded to eat my food. The food was great but it still couldn't take my mind out of the lost I just received from Aunt Misty. I trained hard with my Pokemon, maybe I just wasn't good enough of a trainer to beat her, I let my Pokemon down in that battle especially Jordan, the little guy had taken a Hyper Beam in mid air and he also fell down to a pool of water unconscious. Now Jordan won't even talk to me, I keep hoping that we are still friends.

Liz suddenly said "You okay Dan? You haven't really touched your food."

I dropped my spoon on the bowl of soup and rubbed my face with my hands and said "I just don't feel so good."

She smiled at me and said "If it's about your loss Dan its okay. You'll win next time, just need to keep training right?"

I nodded and said "I guess…"

Suddenly a voice said "Well if it isn't Danny-boy, you worked us up quite a lot back there in Route 4."

I groaned and thought "Oh Arceus not now!"

I and Liz turned and we saw Vincent with his two lackeys. He leaned on our table and said "What's wrong Danny? No reply? Meowth got your tongue?"

My eyes glared at Vincent while he smirked mockingly at me but then Liz said "Back of you creep, he's had a bad day."

Vincent chuckled and said "All the more reason to, so what happened huh? Lost your aunty probably."

I cringed at his last statement and he said "Ah so that's what happened. Too bad you lost Danny but I beat her on my first try and boy she was weak. So that means your weaker than I thought you ever were. No more people to help you here Dan or are you going to let your little friend fight you battles for you?"

I looked at my lap as tears started to fall down. He was right, I was weak. If he beat Aunt Misty on his first try, he was way stronger than me. Maybe I wasn't really meant to be a trainer.

He continued "What would daddy think? What kind of champion's son loses at the second gym? You're such a disgrace Danny-boy. You're not even worthy of being called a champion's son just like your brothers and sisters. You're all weak and worthless but especially you Danny, you're the most worthless above all. Actually, there's another one almost as worthless as you, your brother Skylar. I mean what a loser and a coward. He disappears after one loss and he was so close."

That was the last straw, insulting my family especially Skylar. He was just training that's all it is. He's not a coward. I stood up, raised my fist but then someone put a hand on my shoulder calming me down and then the person said in a commanding voice "Before I say anything else, I would like to say that I'm not a violent person so I recommend you and your friends back off now."

I turned around and I saw Connor but this time his shades were hanging on his shirt's neck while his now sapphire blue eyes glared at Vincent. Vincent cringed at his glare and said "Who are you? His sister?"

Connor swiftly let go of my shoulder and pushed Vincent against the wall, everyone looked to see on what the commotion was, Vincent's crew were stunned by Connor's speed and he said with his eyes now ruby red "Nope, a friend. So as his friend I would say back off you little twat because one more word from you, this will not end well. So how's about we just settle this in the tournament huh? Someone as arrogant as you would probably join the high tier so I would suggest you scurry on out of here and train because if you and I battle, you will wish that you're Pokémon and you were never born."

Vincent glared right back at him and said "Why wait? Let's take this outside asshole."

Connor smirked and said "You asked for it."

**OUTSIDE**

**Liz's POV**

Connor and Vincent stood on opposite sides of the field as one of Vincent's crew stood as the referee. A crowd had gathered outside awaiting the intense battle between the two trainers.

I couldn't believe Vincent had just said that to Dan, he did nothing wrong but he comes out of nowhere and rubs his loss in his face. I was to stunned at his audacity to speak and just a little words like that from me, mother and father would have Martha wash my tongue with soap. I really hope Connor puts this boy in his place like Quincy did because he really needs to be taught some manners.

Vincent's crew member named Tim then said "The battle between loser and Vincent will now begin."

I rolled my eyes and thought "How mature."

Dan was silently standing beside me while all our other Pokemon were inside eating. I was worried about him, he was already shaken by his defeat but now he seems worse because of Vincent. I really do hope he's fine.

Tim then said "This battle will be one on one! Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

Vincent laughed and said "Charizard burn this loser!"

Out of the Pokeball came out a large orange lizard that had a fire on its tail. It roared its name and breathed out a stream of flames. Its wings were spread to make it look intimidating but Connor just glared at Vincent with a look that sent shivers down my spine.

But wait, his eyes are red now? What happened to blue? I must be seeing things. He pulled out a Pokeball and said "Jake let's rocket!"

Out of the Pokeball came a large yellow and black Pokemon that had two long tails. It crossed its arms and frowned at the Charizard. Tim raised his hands as the crowd cheered at the two powerful Pokemon and he said "Charizard versus Electivire! Battle Begin!"

Vincent pointed at Electivire and said "Charizard finish this quick, I have to go get dinner. Use Fire Blast!"

The large dragon fired a powerful blast of fire towards the cross armed electric type. Connor watched the attack move and he said "Brick Break please."

Electivire held his arm and it shined with a white color. As the Fire Blast closed in, the electric type hit the fire attack with the Brick Break severing it in half thus cancelling the attack.

Vincent growled and said "Charizard use Steel Wing!"

The fire type's wings shined with energy as it shot into the sky. It then started to swiftly descend towards Electivire but then Connor had his eyes closed and his arms crossed while saying "Jake my friend, please dodge them all with simple steps to the right and left."

The Electivire crossed his arms again and dodged the Steel Wing attacks by just simply sidestepping to the left and then to the right. After dodging six more attacks the Charizard landed in front of his trainer and then Vincent said "Do not take me lightly! Flamethrower!"

Connor's eyes snapped open and said "If that is what you wish. But be careful what you wish for. Jake my friend use Thunderbolt!"

The Electivire grinned and its tails rose above him as it crackled with electricity. The electric type the fired a large bolt of electricity towards the Flamethrower but the electric attack plowed through it and hit the Charizard making it fall to the ground unable to battle.

The crowd cheered and then Vincent said "Get up! You're making me look bad!"

Tim then said "Charizard….Is…..Unable to…"

Dan and I were angry on how slowly Tim was saying the judgment but suddenly the fire type slowly got up. Connor shook his head and said "How unfair. Jake please finish this."

The Electivire readied an attack but then the Charizards tail burst into a stronger flame and then Vincent said "Yes! Blaze! You're in for it now you confident prick. Flare Blitz!"

The Charizard shot up into the sky and covered itself in flames. The fire type charged towards Electivire but then Connor said "Desperate move, Jake please stop him."

The Electivire readied an Ice Punch attack for each hand and as the Charizard came close, the electric type caught the fire type by the wings. The fire type was caught in mid air and Vincent said "Get out of there!"

Connor smirked and said "Thunder"

The Electivire grinned and shocked the fire type with a massive voltage of electricity. Electivire dropped the fire type to the ground and then Connor said "Announcement please and no more delays. I have somewhere to go."

Tim shakily said "C-Charizard i-is u-unable t-to b-battle! E-Electivire w-wins!"

The crowd cheered and I grinned at Connor's victory. Connor walked next to his Electivire at patted him on the arm and said "Great work my friend."

He grinned at his Pokemon and his eyes were now….Sapphire blue? What the heck? Was I seeing things because a while ago it was red? Vincent growled as he returned his Charizard and said "This battle was a fluke; I'll prove it to you at the tournament."

His crew then went to his side as he stormed away clearly in shame with his defeat. I turned to look at Dan but when I got there, he was gone. Connor saw my expression and he returned Jake with a thanks and Animus went to his side and said "Where do you think he went? It really isn't best for him to be alone."

I nodded and said "You really showed Vincent. Now let's go find Dan."

**Dan's POV**

I ran. That's all I could do. I felt ashamed that I couldn't win today's battle, I felt ashamed that I could stand up to Vincent and I was ashamed that I had to be protected by my friends instead of me.

I climbed the top of the Pokemon Center until I reached the roof. The moon was full and the stars were there as usual. Whenever I felt distressed or sad, I usually go to the roof of our house and just look at the stars.

Liz tried to help me by giving me encouragement but I was too stubborn to accept it, Connor didn't know about it but now he had to battle my rival just because of me. I know Connor was a powerful trainer but what if he lost? He would have been humiliated too and it would have been my fault.

I sat there on the roof for a while, I didn't know how much time had passed but suddenly from behind me, I felt something approaching. When I turned around, I saw my entire Pokemon team there. Luke gave me a nod, Emil flapped his wings and landed on the roof gently, Matt smiled at me, and Hannah silently waved while Jordan gave a small wave without his eyes meeting mine.

My Pokemon approached me and sat next to me, they were all also looking at the sky and I said "What's wrong guys? Why did you go here?"

Emil stretched a little and said "Nothing's wrong with us."

Matt nudged him and he said "Ow, okay maybe there's nothing wrong with most of us. But there's also something up with you Dan."

I sighed and said "I wasn't a good enough trainer to beat my Aunt. I let everyone down especially Matt and Jordan."

Luke pat me on the back and said "Don't feel that way Master Dan, Matt feels as if he has room for improvement but Jordan has it the most. He feels very discouraged and very disappointed in himself, not with you."

I looked at Jordan and said "Why do you feel disappointed?"

Jordan finally looked at me and said "I wasn't strong enough to beat Gyarados, I had a double advantage and I still lost. Not only that but I lost because of my fear."

I came to me like a cattle of stampeding Tauros, the mock battle with Snivy, him being frozen in the air. It all finally made sense. Jordan, my confident, tough, fun loving Pichu was afraid of heights.

I looked at him and said "You're afraid of heights?"

He nodded and then Hannah said "T-There's n-nothing w-wrong w-with b-being a-afraid. E-Everyone's a-afraid o-of s-something."

Hannah, the most silent among us actually made the most sense. Everyone was afraid of something. I was afraid of never getting better and Jordan is afraid of heights. I looked at each of them and said "What are you guys afraid of?"

Hannah blushed and said "I'm a-afraid o-of t-the d-dark."

Matt shrugged and said "Well I'm afraid of closed spaces yet ironically the Pokeball is the only thing I could stand."

Emil puffed his chest and said "Me? I ain't afraid of nothing and nobody."

Luke swatted the back of his head and Emil said "Okay okay! Will you stop hitting me! Lugia. I errr… guess I'm afraid of… beingundergound."

I had a mystified look on my face and then Jordan said "Say what?"

Emil groaned and said "I'm afraid of being underground okay! It feels weird! Flying types are meant to fly but when I was kept underground like where you found me I was scared out of my mind!"

Everyone laughed at Emil's outburst and we all fell silent as a shooting star went across the night sky. I sighed but then another sound from behind me came and it said "Well I guess I found you."

I turned and saw Liz; she looked like she was very flustered and worried. I stood and looked at her and said "Hey Liz."

She put her hands to her hips and said "Hey Liz? That's all you can say grapehead? You were missing for three hours! Three hours Dan! Me, Connor and Animus looked everywhere for you."

She approached me and I was afraid she was going to hit me so I covered my face defensively but then the hit never came. I looked at her and she was hugging me? Liz, the hot headed, brunette coordinator I travelled with was hugging me? My Pokemon looked at the scene and Jordan gave me a sly smirk.

I blushed and coughed into my hand. Liz pulled away from me and said "We were so worried about you Dan, don't ever do that again okay?"

I nodded and said "Sure Liz, I'm sorry I ran off. What happened after I left?"

She then explained what happened on how Connor completely dominated Vincent. I was glad the he had won. I then sighed after Liz had told her story and sat down again on the cold floor and surprisingly, she had joined me.

She was shivering considering that it was night time and we were on the roof. I took off my black and green jacket and gave it to her. She looked at me as I held it for her and I said "Well, are you going to take it or not?"

She blushed again and said "What about you?"

I shrugged and said "I'm used to it ever since Pallet Town."

She wore it and said "So why are you here?"

I sighed and said "I needed to clear my mind. So I went to look at the sky."

She looked at my Pokemon and said "So you brought them here too?"

I shook my head and said "Well not really, they went here looking for me."

"Maybe I should also bring out my Pokemon, it's pretty cool out here."

"Be my guest."

She pulled four Pokeballs from her belt and opened them. Out came her friendly Squirtle, adorable Eevee, calm Pidgeotto and welcoming Clefairy. They started to converse and meet up with my Pokemon.

I grinned at the sight of our Pokemon but I just looked up again. Wondering about on how will I actually win? Is there something wrong with me? Is there a problem with my Pokemon? Is there something missing?

Liz snapped her fingers in front of me and said "Hey Dan, you're spacing out. Probably still thinking about Vincent and your loss?"

She only knew me for barely a month but she already knew me so well. I nodded and she said "You'll win next time, I just know it. And about that jerk Vincent? Don't listen to anything he said. He's wrong Dan. You're no disgrace, none of you are."

I felt better about what she said and I said "Thanks Liz, for everything."

I hugged her and she hugged me back while she said "No problem Dan."

I let go of her and said "I feel better but I feel like something's missing that I need to clear out?"

The door to the staircase opened and a voice said "Maybe a good song can help you think better."

All of us turned and there was Connor with his guitar in hand and Animus was by his side. He scanned the area while pulling his shades down a bit and said "Quite a soiree we have here. It wouldn't be fair to the others huh Animus?"

The golden Lucario nodded and then Connor threw five Pokeballs in the air and out came familiar Pokemon like the Dragon type Haxorus and the fire/dark type Houndoom. There were also several Pokemon I hadn't recognized, there was a beautiful Glaceon, a Electivire that sat down on the ground with his arms crossed and eyes closed and a floating Togekiss.

Connor pointed to each one and said their names. The Togekiss' name was Amore and she was very friendly and motherly. The Electivire's name was Jake and he was the beast that wiped the floor with Vincent and the Glaceon's name was Delfi and turns out, she was the last of Connor's Pokemon that could talk.

Connor leaned against the rail as he started to play his guitar. Liz leaned on me as our Pokemon looked at him as he started to play and sing.

**I have often dreamed****  
****Of a far off place****  
****Where a hero's welcome****  
****Would be waiting for me****  
****Where the crowds will cheer****  
****When they see my face****  
****And a voice keeps saying****  
****This is where I'm meant to be**

His voice was good. The song was played slowly but wonderfully. I could somehow relate to the song.

**I'll be there someday****  
****I can go the distance****  
****I will find my way****  
****If I can be strong****  
****I know every mile****  
****Will be worth my while****  
****When I go the distance****  
****I'll be right where I belong**

The song was right. I **would** be there someday. I just need to work harder and train better. But I don't know how to do it?

**Down an unknown road****  
****To embrace my fate****  
****Though that road may wander****  
****It will lead me to you****  
****And a thousand years****  
****Would be worth the wait****  
****It might take a lifetime****  
****But somehow I'll see it through**

I need to take a different step. Instead of training on my own, maybe I needed someone's help? It could be tough but I needed to do this if I ever wanted to reach my goal.

**And I won't look back****  
****I can go the distance****  
****And I'll stay on track****  
****No I won't accept defeat****  
****It's an uphill slope****  
****But I won't lose hope****  
****Till I go the distance****  
****And my journey is complete****  
****But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part****  
****For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**

The song really touched me, I **can** go the distance. My goals **can** be reached. I **will **be there someday. Even if I would lose or win, I can still keep going to get better. I will reach my goal.

**Like a shooting star****  
****I will go the distance****  
****I will search the world****  
****I will face its harms****  
****I don't care how far****  
****I can go the distance****  
****Till I find my hero's welcome****  
****Waiting in your arms...******

**I will search the world****  
****I will face its harms****  
****Till I find my hero's welcome****  
****Waiting in your arms**

Connor sighed and smiled at us as he finished the song. He was a good singer, a good musician and a good trainer. That was it! Connor could train me. He seems like a cool guy and I bet I could learn a lot from him.

Liz and I clapped while our Pokemon cheered. Connor removed his shades and we saw his eyes, they were Topaz yellow. He bowed and smiled at us and said "So Dan, did it help with your thoughts?"

I and Liz stood up and I said "Yeah, thanks Connor. It wouldn't be too much to ask this but…would you train me?"

Connor looked at me with a blank expression and I thought "Oh great, nice going idiot."

But then Connor grinned, removed his shades, looked at me with his Topaz eyes and said "Alright Dan, let's see if you can go the distance. Training starts tomorrow at 5am at the lobby."

I grinned and leapt up and about saying "Yes sir! I'll be there!"

Liz smiled at me and I said to my team "You hear that guys! Training starts tomorrow, we're going to train hard and win!"

My team cheered and then Connor said "It's pretty late now so I guess we should head on to bed."

Liz and I nodded and we turned to go to the staircase but then Connor hadn't moved. Liz looked at him and said "Connor, you coming?"

He looked at us and said "I think I'll stick around a little."

Both of us nodded, we returned our Pokemon and proceeded to go downstairs with our Pokemon. When we got to our doors, Liz gave me back my jacket and said "Thanks Dan."

I grinned at her and said "No Liz, thank you."

She blushed and went inside her room with saying "Good Night."

Jordan slyly smiled at me and I said "What?"

Luke face palmed and said "Jordan, Master Dan is just friends with her; they are not mates right Master?"

My eyes widened and I said "Jordan of course not!"

Luke chuckled while Jordan rolled his eyes. I went into my room and got ready for bed not knowing what would happen in my dreams.

**DREAMS**

**AN: THIS MIGHT GO FOR RATED M**

**I was in the middle of some sort of village and there seemed to be a big battle. Huts were set ablaze and there were people and Pokemon dead on the ground. The scene was inhuman and horrifying; you could hear women scream, children crying, Pokemon roar but what really caught my eye was a green haired woman on top of a large blue bird that emitted a cold aura. I recognized the Pokemon as Articuno.**

**The green haired woman's hair was long and she was in a black jumpsuit with a green G on it with a small M beside it. She leapt of the Articuno and said "Cobalt! Argon!"**

**Two men approached, one guy had grey and he was wearing a grey suit but it had the same logo on it just like the girl's. The other guy had blue hair and he wore a matching blue shirt that had the same GM symbol.**

**The blue haired guy stepped forward and said "Ma'am Andromeda, reporting. The grunts have taken out most of the village; we've pillaged all the Pokemon and taken care of all who resisted.**

**The grey haired guy then stepped forward and said "Ma'am Andromeda, reporting. We have found the elder and the one of the two people you have had me search for. We couldn't find the male but the woman is caotured. She is under our custody now."**

**Suddenly a voice behind her said "Haxorus! Salamence! Fire Blast!"**

**From behind them two fire attacks approached but then the green ahired woman pointed there and said "Articuno use Ice Beam!"**

**The legendary fired the powerful ice attack towards the fire attack making both of the attacks useless. There stood a man with red hair wearing a button up polo and a pair of jeans. Beside him was a Salamence and a Haxorus.**

**The green haired woman looked at her watch and said "Why what luck! Argon, Cobalt, I think I found him. Leave him to me and take care of anyone else who resists, I'll take him in soon."**

**The two men saluted and ran away. The red head stood beside the dragons and said "What is it you want and who are you?"**

**The woman smirked and said "I am General Andromeda of Team Gamma; we come for the special child. Apparently you know where the brat is and Emperor Eclipse requests for the delivery of the child immediately."**

**The red head shook his head and said "Not going to happen, Salamence Dragon Rush! Haxorus! Razor Wind!"**

**Two of the Dragons attacked but then Andromeda pulled out a Pokeball and said "Thundrus, aid me."**

**Out of the Pokeball came a large genie like Pokemon that was sitting on a cloud. It stood for the attack and took it like it was nothing. The red head yelled "Thundrus! You have Thundrus!?" **

**The Articuno flew next to it and the woman said "You won't speak? I guess I'll have to convince you."**

**The woman then said "Thundrus! Thunder! Articuno! Ice Beam!"**

**Both attacks flew towards the dragons and they sent an attack to counter it and there was a big explosion.**

**DREAM END**

My eyes shot open and I sat up from my bed. My heart was beating very quickly and the room was awfully cold. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4am. I sighed and thought "I guess I can't sleep now."

Luke and Jordan looked at me and Jordan said "Dan you okay? You were freaking out in your sleep."

I waved my hand and said "I'm fine; I better get ready for today."

I stood up and as I entered the washroom I thought "What was that dream about?"

**AN**

**So how was that? I cut this chapter into two parts hahaha.**

**So love it? Hate it? Leave a review right here please.**

**So weird dream? All will be explained soon. And if you noticed the fluff, I was kinda into the moment so yeah haha. VERY EMOTIONAL CHAPTER SO PROGRESS B*TCH!**

**Dan will train with Connor in the next chapter. Stay tuned and leave a review.**

**A little constructive critisim wouldn't hurt nobody so give me your thoughts.**

**I DO NOT OWN I CAN GO THE DISTANCE! I JUST LOVED THAT SONG! I will actually use several disney songs for this fic so leave some suggestions.**

**Vincent got his ass kicked again hell yeah haha.**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**This is Roy Markov… Signing off…**


	14. Chapter 14: Training

**AN**

**My friend Roy is not here right now, I'm just here to upload this chapter. -Jake**

**Hello trainers and coordinators! This is Roy Markov! We have hit 2500 views! I can't believe that shit, thanks guys! I love you all!**

**Special shout out to jntvfreak24, eltigre221, Misteriathewolf109, shadowmwape, guest and Mercedes1312 for reviewing! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**I got better in writing coz of this story so I give you all my thanks for the support! Thanks for the OC's I will try to use them all.**

**In the last chapter, Dan lost and got very fucking emotional so now it will be training and a small adventure for Liz.**

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NEVER DID, NEVER WILL!**

**ENJOY!**

**Dan's POV**

I looked at my watch and it said 5:10am. Connor should have been here by now. I was still pretty shaken up by that weird dream I had and what happened yesterday but I feel way better now.

Today was also the day Connor would start training me. I hope I can learn a lot from him and I hope I can live up to his expectations.

I sat there on a chair in the lobby with Jordan on my shoulder and with Luke on the chair beside me. I tapped my foot absentmindedly on the ground and thought "Where the heck is Connor? He said 5am but where is he?"

My eyes scanned the lobby and there were several trainers up and about probably going to train for the tournament. There was also Nurse Joy who was already taking several Pokeballs for healing. A thin guy with a green shirt was also leaning on the counter and he seemed to be talking to Nurse Joy who gave him no attention. Another person who had curly red hair and was wearing all blue was brushing her Luxray's fur.

Everyone was already up and doing something while I was here waiting for my mentor to start training. Luke looked at me and said "Dan where is he?"

Jordan popped his head out of my bag with crackers in his mouth and he said "Ywah Dwan, hwe diwd say fwive."

He swallowed the food and gasped for air. Luke rolled his eyes while I said "I dunno guys but I'm as excited as you guys are, Connors a great trainer and I want to learn a lot from him but how can he do it if he isn't here? So best thing we can do is to wait."

Five more minutes passed as me and my two partners sat in the lobby. Luke had fallen asleep on his chair while Jordan was stuffing his face with the crackers in my bag. Suddenly the center's door snapped open and Connor ran in with Animus by his side.

He was in his usual attire of a black long sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up, an open gold vest with a Pokeball symbol on it, blue jeans and red and blue sneakers. He was carrying two bags on his back, his regular backpack and his guitar bag. His messy brown hair had twigs and leaves in it and his eyes were covered by his shades as he grinned at us.

The brown haired teenager stopped in front of me and said "Hey Dan, so you ready?"

I stood up and said "Yeah I am, but not to be rude or anything, where did you come from and why does your hair has leaves and twigs in it?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously and said "Hehehe… well about that, I usually sleep in trees, not beds. So that hopefully explains the bed head and I was getting us application forms for the Battle Tournament."

My older friend held three papers in one hand and he said "One for me, one for you and one for Liz. Fill it up first and then we can begin. Leave Liz's with Nurse Joy and just tell her to give it to her. They nearly ran out of forms because there are only 16 slots per tournament."

I took two of the forms and me and Connor went to the counter to fill up the forms. He left Animus with Jordan who was laughing as the golden Lucario poked the sleeping Luke.

I read the form and it said "**Cerulean Battle Tournament form. Please fill in the blanks with your name, age, hometown, name and amount of badges or name and amount of ribbons and the chosen tournament to join. High tier tournament requires three or more ribbons or badges from any region while low tier requires none to two badges or ribbons for registration. The battles will be one on one until the top four where it will be three on three. The prize for the low tier tournament will be a Pokemon egg and for the high tier tournament will be a cash prize of 20,000."**

My gloved hands quickly filled up the form. I looked at Connor and he just finished signing his form, he gave it to me and said "Dan you mind if I let you handle this, I forgot something back at my tree."

He handed the paper to me before I could protest. Why he was sleeping on tree was waaaay beyond me, but he's the expert. I watched him quickly sprint out of the Pokemon Center.

I glanced t both of our papers and I decided to take a look at Connor's. I couldn't really read it that much because it was private but I saw names and things like Ilene, Cameran and other stuff I didn't recognize. Man Connor was one weird guy but he was a great friend.

Nurse Joy approached me and I said "Hi Nurse Joy, could you take these forms."

She took the forms form me and she said "Sure, anything else?"

I held the blank form and said "Could you give this to my friend Liz later? She's got one long brown ponytail and she's crazy about denim."

She nodded and said "No problem."

I smiled and turned around but I came crashing into someone. I fell hard on my butt on the ground and so did the other guy, I shook my head and said "I'm so sorry."

He stood up and stuck his hand out to help me up and said "No worries bro, the names B, B Andy."

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. I dusted my jacket and said "B? What does B mean?"

He waved his hand and said "Doesn't matter bro, and you are?"

I shook his hand and said "The names Dan, are you joining the tournament?"

The skinny guy out his fist to his chest and said "Yep, B Andy will be joining the low tier tournament. Will you?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, so that means we might battle."

The guy grinned and said "Alright bro, I'm looking forward to it but now I have to go score myself some ladies." He looked a t me and at Nurse Joy with his eyebrows going up and down. I laughed and walked away from him.

I sat down beside Jordan and Luke, I shook Luke awake and said "Dude are you Narcoleptic or something?"

Luke rubbed his eyes and said "Narcoleptic?"

My eyes drifted towards the door and I saw Connor running back with Auroris and I said "It means you randomly sleep."

He shrugged and said "Then that's a no."

Connor entered the center again and said "Alright, I got my stuff. Let's Rocket!"

**SCENE CHANGE**

**TRAINING AREA (PARK)**

I and my two partners just arrived at the park to train with Connor and Animus. Connor kept whistling some song the entire way but anyway he put his stuff down next to mine and said "Alright Dan, show me you're Pokemon first."

"You got it!" I stated. I threw three Pokeballs in the air and out came my remaining three Pokemon. My enthusiastic Mudkip, Matt, my shy Snivy, Hannah and my battle ready Braviary, Emil all appeared before us saying their names.

I clapped my hands and said "Alright guys! Line up!"

My Pokemon quickly went into their positions in line according to height. I looked at Connor and said "So what now?"

Connor stepped in front of me and inspected each of my Pokemon. Emil stood tall with his chest puffed out while Connor scanned him with his shade covered eyes. Next, my friend looked Luke who had his arms crossed and at Matt who held his head high. Soon after looking at them he pulled his shades down a little revealing a pair of emerald green eyes; he looked at Hannah who nervously stood there besides Jordan who grinned at his overseer.

After looking at each and every one of them, Connor looked at me and he removed his shades and said "They're all weak and they're not in top condition."

Ouch, that was a tough blow. All my Pokemon ha different reactions to his statement, Emil's once proud and Matt's smug expression fell into a jaw dropped face of shock. Luke just stood there as with a blank expression as usual. Hannah looked down to the ground sad and upset while Jordan stomped the ground and said "Pichu! Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pi! (What?! This guy can't possibly be right? We train really hard and we work to the max!)

Connor raised brow at Jordan and said "Jordan, I am right. I can guess that you train hard but maybe not enough. Dan, show me how you train them."

I nodded and said "Sure Connor but wait…How did you understand Jordan?"

Me looked at me with a sarcastic expression and said "I know what you have Dan, I have it too."

He pulled up his right sleeve even higher and there was the same symbol that was on my palm but his was golden. My jaw dropped and I said "But how? But…"

He held up his hand and said "We have time for this for later. Now show me how you're training starts and give me a 25 minute run down."

My head nodded at his command and I told my Pokemon to start doing laps. They ran and flew as much as they could in five minutes. After that the battles began.

First up was Emil and Hannah, Emil started off with an Aerial Ace which Hannah was hit directly with. The grass type flew back and got back up; she leapt into the air and fired an Energy Ball with an expression that just showed hesitation. Emil quickly dodged by flying to the right and he quickly used an Air Slash attack towards Hannah who was too frozen to dodge it. She stood up once more after taking another super effective attack but she quickly fell again after being hit with a followed up Quick Attack.

The battle was over and Emil helped Hannah up who was clearly disappointed by her defeat.

Next up was Luke and Matt, Matt started with an Aqua Jet and he flew towards Luke who just stepped to the left to dodge the attack. Matt gritted his teeth because Luke dodged so easily and he used a Dig attack to go underground. Luke stood there in his battle stance waiting for Matt's attack, the water type came bursting out of the ground with an Aqua Jet attack but Luke leapt into the air and dodged the attack and followed it up with a powerful Focus Punch. The water type came crashing to the ground and Luke landed in front of him. Matt got up and fired a Water Gun attack that hit Luke directly. Luke took a few steps back with the impact of the attack but then he ran forward and delivered a Force Palm attack at Matt's chest, sending him into the air. The fighting type bent his legs, put two hands by his side and charged an Aura Sphere attack in his palms. He threw the attack at the falling Matt but the water type saw it and tried to counter it with a falling Aqua Jet but the fighting type attack proved too much and he came crashing to the ground unable to battle.

Connor nodded approvingly with his vision locked on the battlefield. Jordan was up next and he walked to the field. My shaded friend said "Hey Dan, I know your Pichu is kinda strong so try pairing him up with Emil and Matt."

Jordan stood on one end of the field, grinning with his arms crossed while Emil and Matt stood on the other side ready for battle. Connor then said "Begin then!"

Jordan uncrossed his arms as he started to run towards Emil and Matt with an Agility attack. Emil nodded towards Matt and the water type fired a Water Gun attack on the ground to slow Jordan down. The electric type leapt into the air to avoid slipping and then he used a Thunderbolt attack towards the two Pokemon. Emil dodged the attack and so did Matt, the flying type used an Brave Bird attack towards Jordan who dodged by running towards him and then sliding on the ground using the water. Matt used a Mud Sport attack to weaken his electric capabilities. Connor smiled a bit and said "How do you think he'll deal with this?"

Jordan still ran towards him but this time on his two feet, his hands were at his side and they were emitting a yellow white glow. I recognized the attack as Charge Beam, he fired it towards Matt who was knocked out due to the Super Effective attack even with the affliction of Mud Sport. Emil turned and saw that his partner had been knocked out, he fired several Air Slashes at Jordan but the Pichu countered it by standing there and forming a Light Screen to deflect the attack. Jordan grinned at Emil but then the Flying type desperately used a Brave Bird to knock out Jordan and then the electric type started to run and use Volt Tackle. When the two attacks collided, there was a large explosion and there stood Jordan, he was grinning towards us and a fallen Emil was unconscious on the ground.

Connor nodded at me and said "Okay Dan, I've seen enough. Please set your Pokemon in one line, I'll have to explain something to you."

After my Pokemon had been lined up, I sat down with them while Connor sat down as well with Animus by his side. He took a stick and said "Dan, to bring out a Pokemon's full battle or contest potential, these five points must be kept sharp at all times."

He drew a pentagon on the ground, marked the top most point of the pentagon with a small circle and said "Number one, Training."

Animus stood up and demonstrated some agile and strong fighting moves while Connor said "Training is the most basic thing to keep sharp with a Pokemon. They must be pushed to their limits as in battles so they will learn and become stronger physically. In your team, all your Pokemon are lacking in training because your training method only makes them sweat and work out, not pushing them to the limits of their capacity. In order to do this, you must make training tougher like making them take super effective attacks and giving them tasks that require time and several hours of training to master like with Animus and his physical strength. When he was a Riolu, he was strong yes but after several hard weeks of boulder training he can easily lift boulders twice his size."

My Pokemon looked at Animus with awe and then Connor said "Number two, Skill."

Animus put his fists to his side as if he was in fighting position and one of his fists burst into flames while the other one crackled with electricity, Connor drew a star on the second point of the pentagon and said "Skill is the second most basic thing to keep sharp with a Pokemon. This involves two things, training their strength in Special Attack by making them repeatedly use their moves and improving them and their move set's diversity. In your team, several Pokemon could use some move diversity because most of their attacks are just one type like Matt and Emil for example. Matt's attacks mostly consist of Water Gun and Aqua Jet but he can improve by giving him other moves like Ice Beam and Iron Tail, Emil's attacks are mostly flying type like Aerial Ace and Brave Bird but you could teach him Superpower for rock types and Flame Charge or Wild Charge for other types. Animus' skill set is very diverse from Thunder Punch to Close Combat. Poison Jab to Fire Punch and even some unique moves like Dragon Pulse and Bone Rush. Your Pokemon must also be improved in this by giving them some new moves that are not their type and making them as strong as natural element attacks."

I nodded and took out a notepad. Connor face palmed and said "Dan, no notes. This must be put to heart my friend." I nervously laughed while putting it away.

Connor drew a triangle on the third point and said "Number three, Confidence."

I looked at my group of Pokemon who were listening attentively while Connor said "Confidence is very difficult to reach because of a Pokemon's common nature but you can improve this by not physically training but by letting the Pokemon participate in battles and giving the Pokemon encouragement. Most of your Pokemon are just brimming with confidence, all except one."

I turned and saw Hannah look at Connor with a sad expression while he said "Your Snivy is a strong Pokemon, I can tell, but she needs to be watched over because she is very hesitant in battle. Confidence is important in a Pokemon because if the Pokemon doesn't believe that he or she can win, then it will not happen so I will aid you in training your Snivy's confidence."

Hannah gave a small smile and nodded while Animus sat down with them as Connor drew an eye at the fourth point and said "Number four, Will"

I looked at him with a confused look as he said "Will is also very important with a Pokemon. This involves them wanting to battle wanting to continue even with the conditions. Your Pokemon all have the will to battle thus making this already accomplished by you."

I sighed and thought "At least I got something down."

Connor drew a star at the final point and he said "Finally the most important part…Trust."

"Trust" he stated. "Trust is all about the bond and friendship you have with your POkemon, this is also the most important of all the five points because without this, it will be as if your Pokemon is just an object, not a living being. This must be put above all but I hate to break it to you but the Pokemon you have that needs their work on trust is Jordan."

My jaw dropped, Jordan? Jordan, my first Pokemon, my best friend, my little buddy? That Jordan? How could he not trust me?

Jordan shot up from his position and said "Pi Pichu Pichu Pi! (Hey! I trust Dan!)"

Connor sighed and said "I'm sorry you two but when I watched your battle it was just a simple give order, follow order sequence. There was no teamwork, no initiative just plain old do this do that."

Connor stood up and erased the drawing with his foot and said "What your status is now doesn't matter, I will help you reach their potential so don't worry Dan."

I smiled at him but his gazed drifted away from us and his expression turned serious. I turned and saw a girl fighting a Sceptile in close combat. She delivered kicks and punches towards the Pokemon and the grass type dodged it and the Pokemon returned the attacks with equal vigor.

The girl leapt a few feet away after the Scpetile tried to sweep her feet and she frowned and went back into fighting position. Connor then said "That Pokemons out of control stay here Dan. Animus let rocket!"

I watched as Connor ran towards the girl but then I realized. That was Quincy.

**Connor's POV (1****st**** ever!)**

Dan was a good trainer, he just needed some help that's all it is. Just like my mentor taught me, what you learned, you can teach but all that was interrupted when I saw this crazed Sceptile attacking a trainer.

I then said to Dan "That Pokemons out of control, Dan stay here. Animus Lets Rocket!"

Me and my golden partner started to run towards the pair while Dan started to yell something at me. I couldn't really hear what is was so meh. Animus mentally spoke in my mind "Connor, I feel like there's something not right here."

I nodded and said "Yeah, there has to be a reason why the Sceptile is attacking the trainer."

Animus started to say "But Connor I feel that…"

"My friend" I interrupted him. "I want you to protect the girl, I got the Sceptile."

He rolled his eyes and said "Whatever partner, but don't say I told you so."

The girl was just hit in the gut by the Scpetile and she flew back a few steps, the grass type quickly ran towards her. I had to act quickly; I leapt into the air and said "Back off!"

I kicked the Sceptile in the chest while Animus helped the girl up. The girl then said "Stop!"

I turned to her and said "I will, as soon as this Sceptile gets under control."

The grass type glared at me and I went into my fighting position and taunted him by doing the 'Come on' gesture and I said "Let's Dance."

Animus pulled the girl away into a distance, she was struggling with Animus' grip and then the Secptile experimentally jabbed at me but my teacher Fecilia taught me to take advantage of that, as soon as his arm was in arms reach, I grabbed his green arm and I flipped him the ground with an expert maneuver.

I grinned at him and said "All you've got?"

The Sceptile got back up and said "Tile Sceptile Sceptile! (That's more like it!)"

He ran towards me with a Leaf Blade ready and I said "Oh boy"

I ducked at his first swipe and I avoided his second arm swipe by grabbing his shoulder and vaulting over it. When I got behind him I kicked him from behind, knocking him back a few feet. The grass type glared at me once more and I did two back flips to make some room and I went back into fighting position with a wink. The Sceptile growled and fired a Bullet Seed towards me but I knew I had to end this. I ran towards the attack quickly dodging it as it closed in on me and I delivered a flying kick at the Sceptile's face.

The grass type flew back with the impact and he fell down unable to get back up. I looked at the girl who Animus was holding and my partner let her go. She slowly walked towards me with an angry expression. When she was right in front of me, I never knew what would happen next.

SMACK! She slapped me, hard, on my left cheek. The hit was so strong I felt that there was a mark there, my shades were dangling a bit off my face because of the impact and she said "YOU STUPID IDIOT! I WAS TRAINING MY POKEMON! LEO WASN'T ATTACKING ME! HE WAS JUST DOING OUR ROUTINE!"

My eyes widened as she walked right past me and she said "Come on Leo; let's find somewhere else to train."

She returned her Sceptile into his Pokeball and she walked past me again without looking at me. Animus, Dan and his Pokemon approached me and Dan said "I didn't know she had a Sceptile."

I glared at Animus and mentally said "Not a word."

He chuckled and said "How about three? Told you so."

I looked at Dan while I fixed my shades on my face and I said "She's a feisty one, who is she Dan?"

Dan's eyes drifted towards her disappearing figure and he said "All I know is her name is Quincy and she helped me and Liz against Vincent a few days back."

I shook my head to get rid of my daze, my eyes drifted to her disappearing figure and I straightened myself out and said "Well if she helped you with Vincent she cant be all bad. Well Dan, let's begin."

**Liz's POV**

I was just entering the lobby after I ate breakfast with my Pokemon. I was in my usual denim wear and I didn't see Dan or Connor around. I figured that they were training as they said last night.

Last night…Last night was so nice, it was just nice being on the rooftop with Dan and them music. Even if Connor was there I didn't mind. I approached the Pokemon Center's counter and I rang the bell on the counter.

Nurse Joy took my Pokemon with a smile and I sat down on one of the lobby seats waiting for my name to be called. I wondered if I should call home, Sero and Sheila might get worried, mother and father wouldn't be at home until next month and my brother would still be somewhere doing who know what.

I scanned the room while I was eating the take out sandwich but then I nearly fell over as a large black Pokemon leapt at me and snatched my food. I stood up and said "Hey!"

A female trainer who had curly red hair and who was wearing almost blue everything, blue shirt, blue jeans, blue shoes, blue socks, ran towards me and said "Luxray! Sit girl!"

The Luxray ate the sandwich heartily while her trainer stopped in front of me and said "I'm so sorry, she just acts this way, I just fed her a while ago."

The Luxray was a beautiful looking creature with its groomed fur and well conditioned form. I looked at her trainer and said "No problem, that Luxray looks pretty good, are you a coordinator?"

She put her hand to her Luxray's head and said "My name's Seaerral. And yup you guessed it, I'm a coordinator and I'm here for the high tier tournament."

"High tier tournament huh?" I said. "By the way my name is Liz, and then you must be pretty strong."

She shrugged and said "I guess, I'm just here for the fun of it."

Just then the bell dinged and Nurse Joy called out my name, I nodded at her and said "It was nice to meet you Searerral, see you around."

I approached the counter and said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

She smiled and said "No problem and by the way a purple haired kid told me to give this to you."

She handed me a form and it turned out to be a registration for the low tier tournament. I instantly knew the purple haired kid was Dan that was nice of him to give me a form. I filled it up immediately and since I was going to join the tournament, I had to get some work done.

I decided that I would get some training done in the nearby forest so after I reclaimed my Pokemon. Me and Squirtle headed on out to the forest. The forest was very thick so I had difficulty finding a good spot.

After several hours of walking to no avail I stooped and sat on the ground and said "Hey Squirtle I don't think this was such a good idea."

Squirtle nodded and said "Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle (Yeah, I'm beat.)"

I just guessed what he said; Luke would be kinda helpful right about now. I nodded and said "Wait you hear that?"

I and my partner went quiet as we heard a somewhat familiar voice say "Again Dex!"

Squirtle got up off the ground and so did I; wherever that voice was coming from we just had to find out. After several minutes of walking we came across a large lake, the scene was great. The water was deep blue and clear, the sky was blue and not too cloudy, the trees and atmosphere complimented the nature's beauty but what caught my eye was a girl throwing something towards a small floating Pokemon by the side of the lake.

The girl was throwing what looked like a Frisbee towards the floating Pokemon, the Pokemon once again got hit and she said "Come on Dex, you have to work harder."

I and Squirtle crept closer and she once again threw the Frisbee, the Pokemon fired like a rocket to dodge the attack but alas it was too slow. I pulled out my Pokedex and it spoke "**Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokemon. Belldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep.**"

The girl looked at my direction at the sound of my Pokedex and she said "Dex, Take Down!"

The steel type flew towards the tree we were hiding and me and Squirtle came out and said "Sorry! Sorry! We didn't mean anything! We just stumbled here by accident."

Before the Beldum could hit the girl said "Dex stop!"

The steel type stopped and I opened my eyes, the girl was the girl that helped me and Dan a few days back, the one with the Salamence. She eyed me slowly and said "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

I nervously laughed along with Squirtle and said "No problem, what are you doing out here?"

She turned to face her Pokemon and said "I went here because some jerk interrupted my training a while ago. Arceus, he thought my Sceptile was attacking me? We were just training."

Man this guy sounded like a jerk. I looked at her and said "Are you going to join the tournament?"

She threw the Frisbee again and said "Yeah, high tier tournament. How about you uhhh sorry I forgot your name."

"Liz" I said. "I'll be joining the low tier along with Dan."

She nodded and I said "Why do you train on your own? Don't you have someone to train with like a friend?"

She walked to the disk to pick it up and she said "Don't you ask too many questions?"

I shrugged along with Squirtle and I said "I dunno."

The teenage girl sighed and said "I don't have friends. Happy?"

"Don't have friends? That's unheard of!" I said.

Quincy rolled her eyes and said "Believe it. So unless you want a battle, its best you leave."

I got up and said "Alright! Let's battle!"

The blue eyed girl smirked and said "Now you're speaking my language. Dex, Call of the heavy metal!"

The steel type floated in front of her and I thought "Okay steel type, Pidgeotto is a no, so is Clefairy, Eevee or Squirtle then."

I pointed and said "Squirtle shine bright!"

My loyal water type leapt to the field and I said "I'll go first! Squirtle Water Gun!"

He fired a torrent towards the Beldum but then Quincy said "Dodge with Take Down!"

The steel type propelled itself like a rocket towards Squirtle and he was directly hit with the attack. I watched Squirtle get back up and I said "Okay Squirtle, regular attacks aren't going to work so use that new move! Rock Smash!"

Squirtle's tail shined with a faint red color as he ran towards the Beldum. Quincy pointed and said "Strike back with Take Down!"

Beldum pointed towards Squirtle and fired like a rocket once more. When Beldum was close enough, Squirtle leapt up and smashed his tail onto Beldum who crashed to the ground.

I cheered and said "Nice work Squirtle, let's make some new combos with your new moves! Use Aqua Jet and Rapid Spin!"

The water type flew into the air surrounded by water as he started spinning. Quincy then said "Dex get up!"

The Beldum got up and used Take Down once more but Squirtle's attack proved to be too much and the steel type came crashing to a tree. Squirtle stood proudly in front of me as Quincy approached her Pokemon and said "Come on Dex! You have to win!"

The Beldum started to glow a shade of white and started to change form. After the light had faded there was a large blue Pokemon that looked like a floating robot. I pulled out my Pokedex and it spoke "**Metang, the Iron Claw Pokemon. Metang is the evolved form of Beldum. Its highly developed intellect and strong magnetic force allow it to create powerful psychic energy.**"

Qunicy grinned and said "Nice work Dex!"

I smiled at the evolved form and said "Now Squirtle use Rock Smash!"

The starter ran towards the evolved steel type with his tail glowing but then Quincy said "Confusion Dex!"

The steel type's eyes turned into a shade of blue and Squirtle stopped in mid air. He squirmed to get away from the psychic grip but then Metang threw Squirtle back. Squirtle grinned and I said "Now Squirlte let's go and finish with a triple combo! Aqua Rapid Smash!"

The water type propelled himself in the air while being surrouned with water and he hid inside his shell, all except his tail which was glowing a shade of red was sticking out. He flew towards the steel type while he was surrounded by water and spinning with his Rock Smash ready.

Quincy eyed my attack and said "Nice combination. Let's try mine. Dex use Take Down with Zen Headbutt!"

The steel type locked his arms to his side as he charged towards Squirtle like a rocket with his head glowing with an eerie glow of energy. The two combination attacks collided and then it caused a small explosion. Squirtle and Metang were both on the ground unable to battle.

Quincy returned her Metang and said "Nice work Dex, you finally evolved. And Liz, as a coordinator you wouldn't be a bad trainer."

I scratched the back of my head and said "Hehe, thanks. I think I got it from my brother and Squirtle is my strongest battler."

She picked up her bag and said "Wanna go back?"

I picked up Squirtle, thanked him and nodded and said "Sure, so does this mean were friends?"

She gave a small smile and said "I'll think about it."

**Jordan's POV**

Training went pretty well today and it was a pretty eventful day. It was very tough compared to our regular training but I could feel the results would be great. Connor really knows how to train Pokemon and something very eventful happened that would really help Dan at the tournament.

We were heading on back to the Pokemon Center along with Connor, Animus, Luke and Dan. I took several direct hits from Emil's Brave Bird because it was supposed to make me tougher; everyone else seemed pretty tired with training all except Luke. He was just quietly walking without the slightest sign of fatigue, heck even Animus showed some.

Connor was slapped on the face a while ago by the Quincy girl Dan was talking about and everyone was laughing so hard because of what he got but Dan and me were surprised that Connor could take on a full grown, trained Sceptile in close combat.

I was on Dan's shoulder as always and I said "So the tournament is in three days right? We have to train pretty hard until then."

Dan nodded and said "Yep, but if we keep training like this I bet we'll be as tough as Connor."

Connor chuckled and said "Sure Dan, so same time tomorrow and we'll start the next part of weekly training."

As we entered the Pokemon Center, there was a crowd surrounding someone. Connor went to the counter while Dan stepped through the crowd to see what it was. There was a guy with short honey brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. He was sitting on a chair talking about something while his legs were propped up on a table.

Dan had an angry expression as the guy spoke "Yeah, those two? The Champion's kids Bella and Black was it? They were so easy to beat I took them down with my weakest Pokemon while they battled me in a double battle. I wiped the floor with them while the guy was so pissed that he lost and the girl tried asking me out but I turned her down. I can't believe they are champion's kids and I bet when I win this league I'll sweep he elite four and the champion considering how weak the champion's kids are."

He continued on and on as Dan's expression got more and more deadly with each word passing through this guy's mouth. He was talking trash about Dan's siblings and Dan was very sensitive about his family. From what I heard from Dan, Bella and Blake were nice people and trainers, they were good and practically undefeatable together.

Dan spoke up and said "What are you talking about! You can't beat my brother and sister in a double battle! Only a few people could do that!"

The guy glared at Dan, stood up from his seat and said "Brother and sister? So you're the little runt they have of a little brother."

Dan glared at him back and I face palmed. Dan was a nice guy and pretty polite but if you piss him off you meet his sharp tongue. He looked the guy in the eyes and said "Yeah I'm their little brother and I may be a runt at least I'm not some tall tailing liar!"

The guy went down to meet Dan and said "Why don't you go back to daddy and say the new Kanto Champion is here."

I glared at him and so did Dan and he sharply retorted "Why don't **you **go back home. Tell your mother that she taught her kid some manners that match an old rabid dog!"

The guy grabbed him by the shirt and said "You know who you're talking to runt! I'm Ken Gilmore! I could probably kick your ass with me not even paying attention to our battle like I did to your stupid brother and bitchy sister!"

Dan's hands clenched and he punched Ken in the face with a good right hook. He staggered back while Dan spat "I don't care who you are! You have no right to talk like that about my family!"

The guy lifted Dan and pinned him against the wall while I was ready to shock him but then a hand grabbed his shoulder and the voice said "Drop the kid. You don't want to do this, unless of course you're just asking to be beaten."

He dropped Dan to the ground and there stood a guy with cropped black hair that had streaks of blue. His black shirt had the design of a blue bolt and his jeans were black as night. His eyes were lightning blue like his shirt design.

Ken poked him in the chest and said "Who the fuck are you? What makes you think I'll just drop what he did? The kids got a fucking huge head, thinking that his family is unbeatable."

He turned to Dan and raised a fist but then from his side came a rock that hit him on the right side of his head and he said "Who the hell threw that?"

We all turned and saw a girl who had long reddish brown hair and blue eyes glaring at the bully. She had Liz, wait what, Liz by her side? Our brunette friend approached Dan and said "You okay Dan?"

Dan stood up and said "Yeah, this guy was talking trash about my family, I couldn't just do nothing."

Ken glared at the familiar looking girl and said "Quincy…"

The girl was Quincy! The girl who knocked Vincent off his socks! Does she know him?

The girl glared at ken and said "Hello Ken, I see you're still picking on little kids. People your age too tough for you to battle?"

He then spat back "Says you? Do you remember how I beat you in the Sinnoh League!?"

She shook her head and said "That was two years ago. I see you're here now, still picking on people. Grow up will you?"

She turned around but then Ken tried to deliver a hit to her while Quincy's back was turned but then someone kicked him from behind making him fall over. The guy said "My my, who hits when the person is turned around and who would hit a lady? That's not very gentleman like."

Dan and all the others looked and saw that it was Connor. He looked at Dan and said "I leave you for five minutes and this happens? Oh well."

Ken got up and said "Know what? Screw you all! I'll just win that tournament and show you how pathetic you all are!"

He stormed out from the crowd while Connor approached Dan and said "You okay?"

He nodded and said "Thanks to them."

He pointed to the blue wearing guy and Quincy. Connor shook hands with the blue streaked guy and said "Thank you, my name is Connor Auroris and this is Dan and Liz."

He shook his hand back and said "Name's Sky, Sky Larrison."

Dan's head shot up at his name and he said "Sorry, I thought you were someone else when you said Sky."

The guy nodded and said "Glad I could help."

The guy walked away while Connor turned to Quincy and said "I'm sorry for our early rocky start."

He pulled his shades off, revealing his sapphire blue eyes. He bowed as he always did and said "Connor Auroris at your service."

She walked right past him while Connor put his shades back on and said "Excuse me ma'am. I'm just trying to be polite here."

She glared at him and said "Well save your politeness for someone who cares."

Quincy walked over to the counter while Connor said "Well I'll be. She's a rude one is she not?"

Connor and Liz laughed at Connor's situation and then Dan said "It's your fault."

All of us laughed and even Luke cracked a smile

**AN**

**This turned out longer than expected. Super filler, tournament starts next chapter! It will kind of short coz all battles but I'll try to make it long!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm at 29! I LOVE ALL YOU WHO READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**So I'm not here right now at home and my buddy probably lately posted this so sorry!**

**Stay tuned for next time guys! Tournament begins and fierce battle will ensue!**

**This is Roy Markov…Signing off….**


	15. Chapter 15: Tournament Part 1

**AN**

**Just updating for Roy –Jake M.**

**We have hit 33 reviewers! Thanks guys! I love you all for the reviews, views, favorites and follows!**

**Special thanks to Rio, Riolu Master, eltigre221 and jntvfreak24 for reviewing!**

**BTW GUYS CONNOR SPEAKS IN A BRITISH ACCENT! Some guy asked me…**

**Dan will get a shiny, just wait!-Rio/Riolu Master**

**Thanks also to the OC senders. Here are the OC's and their owners!**

**Quincy/Ken-Jntvfreak24**

**Artemis-eltigre221**

**Searerral-Misteria the wolf**

**B- Guest**

**Mark-shadowmwape**

**Raina-Mercedes1312**

**Notice: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**ENJOY!**

**No one's POV**

Three days have passed since Dan's first day of training with his new mentor. Dan had trained hard and well with his Pokemon along with Liz's and Connor's. By the time the tournament was to begin, the trio was ready.

Dan, Liz and Connor, along with their Pokemon were now headed to the Cerulean City Gym where the tournament would take place. The trio was on the way there when Dan said "Man, three days of tough training with Connor and I feel as if I'm ready for anything!"

Liz chuckled and said with a sly look on her face "Overconfidence is a no-no Grapehead. That's how I beat you yesterday wasn't it."

Dan groaned as Liz once again rubbed his defeat in his face. She had won yesterday against Matt with a surprise combo she called 'Aqua Rapid Smash'. The purple haired boy had to admit the attack was well placed and neither him nor Matt saw it coming thus resulting in their defeat.

Connor grinned at the two rookies and said "She's right you know kiddo. Remember, confidence is required but too much makes it hard. He look at that I made a rhyme!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at how childish their teenage friend could be. His eyes were covered by his signature shades but they could tell he was filled with glee because of his little rhyme.

The purple haired boy looked at the golden Lucario and said "Hey, calm him down will ya?"

The golden Pokemon gladly obliged as he slapped the back of his trainer's head making him stagger forward a bit. He looked at them with an annoyed look and said "Why'd you do that?"

Liz laughed a bit and said "Dan was getting a bit annoyed with your rhyme. So could you tone it down?"

Connor removed his shades and winked at the kids and said "Sure jean, sure kiddo."

Dan and Liz face palmed again because of the pet names Connor had given them. Connor gave Liz the name 'jean' because she often wears denim clothes while Connor calls Dan 'kiddo' because it annoys him very **very** much.

The purple haired boy then said "Stop calling me that Connor!"

"Yeah!" Liz followed.

The vest wearing teen put a finger up and waved it at them and said "Now now, temper children. It would be best for you to be calm for the tournament considering who would be there."

The two rookies remembered that at the tournament there would be some nasty people competing. Even though they weren't at the same division, they were still pretty miffed that they were there. The arrogant Vincent and the tall tailing Ken. There would also be some friends there that they met in the past few days like Searerral, Quincy, Raina, Mark, Sky, Artemis and B. Hopefully this tournament would be fun rather than being a place where people would just argue.

Dan and his friends walked silently for a few minutes but then Liz said "By the way Connor, you never did say why Quincy hates you."

The brunette teen groaned "Don't even get me started. It was just a misunderstanding that I thought her Pokemon was out of control and I had to battle it, but it turns out they were just training. I apologized but the woman still won't accept my apology. My mother always told me to be nice to people and they will like you but what is her problem? A small misunderstanding that I apologized about, she is so stubborn…"

The rookies and their Pokemon laughed as Connor went on and on and on and on about how annoying and stubborn Quincy was until they saw a familiar person sitting by the café with a coffee in her hand and then Connor said "Speak of the devil…"

Dan, Liz and Connor walked towards the sitting girl and then Dan s=and Liz said "Hi Quincy."

The yellow electric type Jordan pooped out of his bag and said "Pichu Pi! (Hi Quincy!)"

Luke gave a nod while Animus and Connor stood behind the rookies and said "Good day."

She put her drink down to her table and said "Hello Dan, Liz, Jordan, Luke."

A tick mark appeared at Connor's head and said "Excuse me lady I greeted you as well. I would appreciate you at **least **replying."

She drank another sip of her coffee while Dan said "So you headed to the tournament?"

The girl put her drink down again and said "I'm headed there. I just got myself a little drink."

Connor growled a bit because she had ignored him once again. They had seen each other several times at the park while training with Dan and Liz but she only gave regard to Dan and Liz and their Pokemon, heck she even nodded at Animus but did she acknowledge Connor? You guessed it, Nope!

Liz put her hands together and said "Great! We should go there together!"

Quincy shrugged and stood up then said "Sure, let's go."

Connor rolled his eyes knowing that he would have to walk with her so he should best be friendly. As the group was walking, Liz then said "So which of your Pokemon will you use at the tournament Quincy? Will you use your Salamence again or will it be your Metang. Oh! I know! Will you use your Sceptile?"

Quincy glanced an eye at the girl and said "Maybe, I can't really say considering one of my possible opponents is right there."

She jabbed a thumb towards Connor who had an annoyed yet surprised expression on his face while his shades were removed his eyes were ruby red and he said "You're a part of the high tier tournament? If that's the case I wouldn't dare cheat. It's practically dishonorable. It should be me who should be worried; you might ask Liz or Dan about my team so maybe they should watch out for you."

The girl glared right into his eyes and she said "Are you calling me a cheater shades?"

The teen glared back and said "What if I am stonecold?"

The two teens were growling at each other like a pair of angry Arcanines and then Liz said "Guys calm down, we shouldn't be fighting."

Connor and Quincy crossed their arms and turned away from each other while Dan sighed. The male teen then said while storming a few feet away "My mother always told me a gentleman always has patience with people but why am I even wasting my time with someone like her."

The female teen then stormed away a few feet as well while saying "I can hear you, you know. And it should be me wondering why I'm wasting my time with you."

The Pokemon gave small smiles and snickers at their reactions and then Dan said "Maybe we should talk to them individually."

The brunette nodded and said "Alright, let's go."

**Dan's POV**

As we were walking, Liz was with Connor while I was walking beside Quincy. Her arms were crossed and she had a really ticked of expression on her face. Jordan was on the ground with Luke and they seemed to e talking to each other and I had to fulfill my task in mind. Try to make Connor and Quincy get along.

I coughed in my hand and said "So, you ready for the tournament?"

She uncrossed her arms and said "I guess, I trainer pretty well for these past three days, how about you Dan?"

I gave her a thumb up and said "I think I'm ready to win. All that training hopefully would pay off."

She raised a brow and said "Tough training huh? You made the routine?"

I shook my head and said "Nope, Connor is helping me train."

We looked behind us a bit and saw Connor rambling to Liz who was listening attentively and she said "You mean shades? I may battle him you know. I hope he's ready."

My hands waved and said "I think he is. He beat Tucker without knowing who he was you know."

She looked at me with mild disbelief and said "Really?"

I nodded and said "It's true, he looked like he was going to lose but he turned the battle around at the last minute."

Quincy went silent and then she said "So he must be pretty good. I better watch out then because most of the trainers competing are here for the cash prize while I'm just here to battle."

My eyes looked at her as she kept a straight face and said "Me, Liz and Connor are just here to test our abilities. I want to win so I can believe I can beat Aunt Misty after I lost to her."

She looked at me with her blue eyes and said "That's a good reason. I hope you win then Dan. Good luck."

After her statement and a couple of silent minutes I said "Connors not a bad guy you know. It's just that he saw your situation as a misunderstanding. He also helped me with Vincent."

Her expression turned serious and she said "Well your friend shouldn't have interrupted me besides; I know how to protect myself."

I sighed because she was being so stubborn, time I put my talent to use. I breathed in and said "So what if you see someone being attacked by a Pokemon. I know you would probably jump in as well to help the person."

She went silent and then she said "Y-You're right."

"Well it worked" I thought. "So will you give Connor a chance?"

She sighed and said "I still don't like him but if you say he's not all bad, I'll at least try not to argue with him as much in the tournament."

I grinned as she walked over to Connor to speak.

**Liz's POV (Same time as Dan's POV started)**

Connor covered his face with his hands as he sighed. His shades were hanging on his shirt and I was standing beside him and Animus as he groaned with his face covered by his hands.

I gave him a pat on the back and said "You okay Connor?"

He removed his hands from his face revealing a pair of topaz yellow eyes and said "I'm fine it's just that woman is just so annoying. I try to be polite but she throws it back in my face."

I've never seen Connor so frustrated before, he was usually patient with people even with Vincent but Quincy managed to snap him for some reason. I watched him absentmindedly as he rambled on and on about what did he do wrong.

I held my hand up and said "Connor, it wasn't really your fault."

"Yes it was." Animus interrupted mentally.

I glared at the golden Pokemon and said "So if she decides to give you a chance, will you accept?"

He stopped talking and looked at me with his eyes and said "Maybe, she's also one of my competitors. Things might not end so well for us in this tournament."

He was distraught that she might hate him more if he wins. So snapped my hands at Connor and said "Connor, relax. Just try your best and try to be more patient with her."

He sighed, put his shades back on and grinned at me while saying "Mother always said everyone deserves a second chance, so why not?"

Just then Quincy and Dan were approaching us and then Connor adjusted his vest a little and walked forward. He stopped in front of her and said "Stonecold…"

"Shades…"

He sighed and said "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, but for the tournament let's put this aside and look at each other as trainers that are just looking for a good battle so peace for the tournament alright? So friends?"

She shook his hand and said "Competitors, and next time don't interfere; I have a black belt you know."

I giggled as Connor's jaw dropped while Dan dusted his cap absentmindedly. She turned around and started to walk in front of us. Animus slapped Connor's head and said "Come on partner."

**No one's POV**

By the time the group had reached the Gym, the lobby was already packed with people waiting to get a seat inside the gym's battle area. Dan was excited and ready for battle, Liz was a bit shy with the amount of people in the area, Connor was just whistling to himself and Quincy scanned the room as if expecting something.

The Gym's attendant approached the group and said "Excuse me, are you participating in the tournament or are you here to watch?"

Dan then said "We're here for the tournament."

The attendant checked the list she was holding and said "Names please?"

The purple haired boy then said "Dan Ketchum"

The denim wearing brunette then said "Elizabeth Carter"

The shaded boy grinned and said "Connor Auroris"

The teen age girl then said "Quincy Gracedia"

The attendant flipped the papers and said "Ah here you are, okay all four of you please follow me."

She led the group to a large room where there were trainers and coordinators sitting down, leaning on the wall or doing who knows what. The attendant then said "This is the waiting area; please wait for Hal and he will lead you all to the battlefield."

Connor took a seat, pulled out a small book from his bag and started to read. Dan and Liz sat beside him as Dan started to look at what Connor was reading. Quincy took a seat near the group but then they heard a voice say "Dan! Liz!"

The two rookies turned their gaze and saw a girl with long brown hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, a white skirt and red tennis shoes, she also had a Butterfree necklace around her neck.

Liz stood and greeted "Hi Artemis!"

Dan remained seated and said "Hey you made it!"

She smiled and said "Just in time too, I got the last form for the low tier tournament."

Liz grinned and said "That's good."

Suddenly from behind them they saw a girl wearing a blue shirt, blue skirt, blue sneakers and a skinny guy with dark brown hair wearing a green shirt, black trip pants and a necklace that looked like a thunderstone.

The guy seemed to be flirting with the girl but the girl just seemed to ignore them. Dan waved at him and said "Hey B!"

The guy turned away from the girl and said "Hey bro!"

The guy approached along with the girl and Liz said "Hey Seaerral."

The curly red head grinned and said "Hey Liz."

Connor closed his book and said "Quite a number of friends we have here, if there are friends, that means there are-"

Suddenly three guys entered the room and the middle guy said "Why if it isn't the loser squad along with the Lizard Master."

The group of friends turned to see Vincent and his crew in their usually attire. The boy smiled maliciously at the group and said "If this is what the competition is then I guess all I have to battle is Tim and Mick right boys? How about you Danny-boy, feeling better? Well you're probably gonna get crushed here."

The two guys behind him laughed but then Quincy stepped forward and said "Why do you keep doing this huh?"

Vincent grinned at her and said "Why do you keep stepping forward? Why don't you just sit there and do nothing while I do my business and then after I win this we can you know-"

Quincy grabbed his hand when it went for her necklace; she threw Vincent on the ground while everyone, including the Pokemon except Connor and Animus who were grinning at the scene, were shocked at what she just did. She slowly and painfully twisted his arm and said "First of all you don't mess with a trainer that has a black belt in martial arts. Second of all, after I defeated the three of you at Route 4, you three have some nerves messing with them and me. Third of all, you're the biggest coward of all. You need you friends to back you up, yeah friends should back you up but when you're going to do something really stupid, don't bring your friends into it."

Vincent scrambled up and glared at the entire group while he walked away into a different part of the room with his crew. When Quincy turned around, everyone of Dan and Liz's friends were looking at her and she said "What?"

Everyone starred at her until Artemis said "That was awesome!"

"You showed them!"

"You Rock!"

"Go out with me?"

"That better have taught them a lesson."

Everyone was congratulating Quincy until they heard a voice form the speaker say "**All low tier Competitors, please report to the battlefield.**"

All the low tier participants started to leave but Dan stood beside Connor while the teen said "Remember what I taught you Dan. Good Luck."

Dan ran beside Liz as they entered the battlefield.

**Dan's POV**

I and Liz were standing next to each other as we were in the waiting area in the battlefield. The MC then said "**Good Morning everyone! Welcome to the annual Cerulean City Battle Tournament! Today we will have two tournaments, the low tier and the high tier. Each tournament will have 16 contestants; all battles will be 1 on 1 until they reach the top 4 where it will be 3 on 3. The prize for the low tier tournament will be a Pokemon egg while for the high tier tournament it will be a staggering amount of 20,000!**"

The crowd cheered while I looked around at my opponents, there was B, waving at the crowd. There was Artemis smiling at the cheers with a small yellow spider on her shoulder. There was Raina silently smiling at the crowd. Mark was also there grinning like a madman and there was Liz, standing beside me with a nervous expression

The MC then said "**Special judges for this tournament will be our very own Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty!"**

The crowd erupted into cheers as my aunt stepped out of the crowd and waved while she walked into the special box.

The MC then said "**The final special guest is Frontier Brain and Dome Ace Tucker!"**

Tucker came out from the opening in the roof in his usual spandex outfit. The girls squealed and the crowd cheered. He waved to the crowd and the competitors and said "I wish you all good luck and have a great tournament!"

The MC then said "**We will not shuffle the names for the first battles!"**

The gym went silent as the sixteen faces appeared on the big screen and started to shuffle, everyone was quiet and Liz had a nervous expression on her face. I smiled at her and said "It will be fine, good luck."

She grinned back and said "You too."

Jordan clutched my backpack waiting for the results and Luke stood there with his arms crossed when the shuffling stopped and the pictures turned and appeared.

The MC then said "**We have the results and here are our first round battles!**"

**Parker McKnight vs Cara Lyana**

**Will Warren vs Mark Styles**

**B Andy vs Ness Barriso**

**Raina Chang vs Brian Marther**

**Cal Paxter vs Artemis Night**

**Ben Banton vs Merrick Dwight**

**Liz Carter vs Vanessa Panthon**

**Dan Ketchum vs Felix Orunis**

I grinned at Jordan and said "I guess we're up against that Felix guy and look, Bens here too. (See chapter 5)"

My yellow mouse Pokemon grinned and said "Pichu! Pichu Pi Pi Chu Cha Pi (Cool! Now let's win!)"

The guy named Hal led us to the waiting area where we would wait for our battle. First up was that Parker guy and Cara person. I recognized Parker as the guy who ran me over in my first day at Cerulean. Their battle had been tough but in the end Parker's Hoothoot triumphed over Cara's Dratini.

Next us was that Will guy and Mark. Mark was weird looking with his green hair and blue eyes, he was wearing his usual blue shirt and black jeans and his green and silver sneakers. I met Mark at the park two days ago after training, turns out he was here to battle and earn money for an orphanage back in Unova. Their battle had been pretty one sided with Mark's Larvitar having an advantage against Will's Spinerak thus making him the winner.

After Mark was B going against the girl that ran me over a few days ago, B was dressed in his usual attire while the girl was wearing a shirt and a skirt. B tried to flirt with the girl but he was just turned down. He quickly recovered as the battle started. In the end, he won with his Emolga.

Soon after the duo had joined us back in the waiting area, the next battle was to begin. Next up was Raina and some guy named Brian. Raina was somewhat different form us with her often close to shut eyes, black hair and light crème skin. Me and Liz met her a couple of days ago as well in the Pokemon Center cafeteria, she was all alone so me, Liz and Connor sat with her and we became friends. She battled the Brian guy with all she could and she ended up the winner by a close match with her Growlithe and Brian's Spearow.

She grinned at me while I gave her a thumbs up. Liz was completely stressing out, pacing the room as she watched the battles. I tried to calm her down but she was so agitated.

Next up was a tall bulky guy named Cal and our friend Artemis. She was in her usual attire and her Butterfree necklace hung by her neck. We met her back then in the village in Route 4, she warned us about Vincent and we became friends since then. She won the battle pretty well even at a disadvantage with her Oshawott going against a Bulbasaur.

After she won she kept jumping because of her win and she can't stop talking about the battle she had when she was up in the box with us. Next up was Ben, the guy I had my first battle with. He was going against some guy named Merrick Dwight. He won with his Butterfree after delivering a Giga Drain attack to Merrick's Trapinch.

After Ben's battle he went back up and finally noticed me, he approached me with glee and said "Sup Dan! I haven't seen you since Viridian!"

I clasped his hand and said "Yeah man, how've you been?"

He

Grinned and said "You know, just got my first badge a week ago thanks to my Butterfree and her Giga Drain. Now I'm here for this gym but I heard it's pretty tough."

I laughed nervously and said "You have no idea."

I saw Liz nervously sitting down in a seat as she waited for her name to be called and is said "Hey Ben, catch you later. I got to go."

He nodded as he went over to take a seat. I walked over to Liz with Jordan and Luke by my side and said "You okay?"

She looked at me and said "Should I just forfeit? I don't feel I'm ready."

I shook my head and said "No way Liz, you're pretty good. I know you can win."

The MC then said "**Next up! Liz Carter vs Vanessa Panthon!"**

She stood up and said "That's me, thanks Dan."

Jordan waved at her and I said "No problem Liz. Good Luck."

I watched her as she confidently walked down the stairs to the battlefield.

**Liz's POV**

This was it. It's my battle. I breathed deeply with my eyes closed as the MC said "**And hailing from Viridian City! Liz Carter!**"

I sighed and walked onto my area in the battlefield. The crowd cheered and a waved back at them. I looked at my opponent and it turns out she was the blondie that ran over Dan a few days ago. I looked at the crowd and saw Connor, Quincy and other people watching me. I grinned at her and said "Let's make this battle fun alright?"

She grinned back and said "Alright! Go Nidoran!"

Out of her Pokeball came a small blue Pokemon that sniffed the air and said its name. I looked at the blue Pokemon and pointed my Pokedex at it and it said "**Nidoran, The Poison Pokemon. Though small, it must be treated with caution because of its powerfully toxic barbs. The female has smaller horns.**"

I closed the machine and said "That's a nice looking Nidoran."

Vanessa swished her hair and said "Thanks but flattery isn't going to get you anywhere."

I picked a Pokeball from my belt and said "I know it won't so I hope my training will pay off, Clefairy shine bright!"

Out my Pokeball came my small pink Pokemon Clefairy, she stood proudly on the battlefield and winked to the crowd. I rolled my eyes at Clefairy being an attention hog, the referee raised his flags and said "Clefairy versus Nidoran, battle begin!"

The MC said "**The battle between Clefairy and Nidoran has begun! Tucker, Misty what are your insights on this battle."**

Misty held her mike and said "Nidoran is a somewhat novice Pokemon while Clefairy is a rare find. It also says that both of them are coordinators so it should be a good battle."

Tucker on the other hand stood up and said "A beautiful battle among these two coordinators await! I can't wait to see the winner of the match!"

I pointed to Nidoran and said "Clefairy use Tackle!"

Clefairy ran towards Nidoran while Vanessa just smiled and said "Take the attack Nidoran!"

The blue Pokemon was hit directly and flew back several feet. Clefairy sttod there but then she fell on one knee with her face having a small shade of purple. The MC then said "**Looks like Clefairy has been poisoned by Nidoran's Poison Point ability!"**

I silently cursed and said "Great, Clefairy hang on! Use Thunder Punch and Fire Punch!"

She ran towards Nidoran with her right fist crackling with electricity and left fist being coated in flames. Vanessa then said "Nidoran keep dodging and then counter with Poison Sting!"

Nidoran ducked, leapt and rolled away from Clefairy's attacks and hit her directly with the poison type attack after making some distance. Clefairy staggered back and I said "Oh no, she isn't going to last much longer like this. I have to take this risk, Clefairy use Metronome!"

Clefairy jumped back and started to rock her hands felt to right as they started to glow. Vanessa then said "Hurry Nidoran! Before she finishes, use Take Down!"

The poison type was charging towards Clefairy as she still waved her hand. I bit my lip hoping for a good attack. As Nidoran closed in I watched as Clefairy stopped moving her arms and when Nidoran was about a hairs lengt away from her she fired a large torrent of flames directly hitting Nidoran and rendering her unable to battle.

I leapt with joy as the MC said "**After a close defeat, Clefairy and Liz pull through with a desperate Metronome provoked Overheat!"**

The referee raised his flags and said "Nidoran is unable to battle, Clefairy wins!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts; I returned Clefairy with a thanks, wlaked towards Vanessa and said "Good battle."

She smiled and said "Same to you, I hope to battle you again someday. And next time luck won't be by your side."

I grinned and said "Sure!"

The crowd one again cheered for us as we went back to the waiting area, by the stairs I saw Dan waiting with Connor and my purple haired friend said "Nice work Liz!"

He approached me and Jordan hopped to my shoulder and I guess he congratulated me. Luke gave a nod like Animus while Connor gave me a thumbs up with his shades covering his eyes.

The MC then said "**Final match for the eliminations will begin shortly!"**

Dan swept his hair back and said "Guess that's me. Wish me luck."

I handed him Jordan and said "You don't need it."

Connor clapped his hand and said "Go get'em kiddo."

Dan grinned and waved silently as he went down the stairs and to the field.

**Connor's POV**

It was finally Dan's turn to battle. I wanted to see how much he has improved with just three days of training. Me and Liz looked over the waiting area and saw Dan waving to the crowd as they cheered. The MC then said "**The final round of the first round battles will now begin, in the red corner will be Felix Orunis hailing from Striatrion City!"**

The crowd cheered as a young blonde boy who was about as tall as Dan ran to his side of the field. He waved and said "This is for Unova!"

I chuckled because not much people do this for their region, but for themselves. The MC then said "**From the blue corner, hailing from Pallet Town is the youngest of the Pallet Princes, Dan Ketchum!"**

Dan slowly walked to his side of the battlefield with Jordan waving madly at the crowd and loving the attention while Luke just starred at the crowd while walking wondering what they were doing.

The referee raised his flags and said "Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

The young blonde threw a Pokeball and said "Unfezant!"

Out of the Pokeball came out the fully evolved Unova native flying type, it screeched its name as it flew ready for battle. I watched as Dan eyed it slowly, Liz was also looking at the Pokemon and she said "So who do you think Dan will use?"

I chuckled a bit and said "Well my guess would be Jordan for a advantage but Dan was Dan so my guess would be…"

"Emil its go time!"

Liz looked at me with a mildly annoyed expression as I chuckled somewhat loudly causing attention to look onto me from the people from the waiting area. Dan took my advice and made a catchphrase because I think it actually makes you look so much better.

The Valiant Pokemon soared into the air glaring at its fellow Unovan Pokemon, The MC then said "**Looks like we're going to have an aerial battle folks! This should be a great battle! Misty, Tucker what do you think?"**

Tucker grabbed the mike from him and said "An amazing battle between these two young trainers filled with potential and youth, also a battle among these two rare flying types would be a sure should see battle!"

Misty sweat dropped at Tucker and stole the mike from him and said "My nephew Dan, is a good trainer like his father but it should be a rule to never underestimate your opponent so I don't know what to expect."

The MC then said "**You heard them folks, the battle will surely be exciting so let's begin!"**

The crowd cheered and then the ref said "Braviary vs Unfezant, Battle Begin!"

The blond then said "Go Unfezant, use Attract!"

The Unfezant spun around in the air and winked at the Valiant Pokemon sending small hearts towards the male Pokemon. Dan's eyes widened and he said "Dodge Emil!"

The male Pokemon tried to dodge but he was too late, he was directly hit with the Attract and he flew around with his eyes shaped as hearts. Dan pointed at the Unfezant and said "Come on Emil use Aerial Ace!"

His flying type refused to obey as the blonde said "Unfezant use your Aerial Ace!"

The female flying type hit the status afflicted with the powerful attack and then the blonde said "That's it Unfezant, now keep hammering him!"

I saw Dan grit his teeth as Emil was hit repeatedly with the flying attack and he just called random attacks to Emil so he could attack. My student was panicking, Liz saw it as well and I said "He's panicking; he can't win if this keeps up."

Liz went over the edge and shouted "Come on Dan! Are you going to let yourself lose! You can do it!"

He looked up at the both of us and he gave a small grin. He had a plan now, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Emil was drastically damaged as he fell to the ground, he struggled to get up and when he did, he was no longer the effect of attract. Dan grinned and said "Let's finish in one hit Emil! Use Quick Attack!"

He zoomed towards the Unfezant and then the blonde said "Give up! Use Attract!"

The Unfezant winked at Emil and sent hearts in his direction but then Dan grinned and said "New move time! Use Wild Charge!"

I knew Dan would use that move, when I said Emil needed variety in attacks he wanted that one so I took it and helped him learn it but now there was one problem, he hasn't fully mastered it and there was still the problem of recoil, Emil was still very damaged and a recoil from Wild Charge could send him over the edge.

The Valiant Pokemon burst into crackling electricity and the MC said "**Amazing! A Braviary couldn't normally learn Wild Charge but then the Prince of Pallet has stunned us with this amazing move, could it be over for Unfezant and Felix?**"

The blonde was frozen and his Unfezant was hit with the super effective attack making it crash to the ground. Emil landed on the ground as well and he fell down due to recoil. Dan shouted "Come on Emil! You can do it!"

The Braviary got back up while the Unfezant stayed down. The referee raised his flags and said "Unfezant is unable to battle! The winner is Braviary!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Dan ran to Emil with Jordan and Luke by his side and he said "Nice work Emil! I guess Connor's training methods did work!"

Felix returned his Unfezant and said "Dan, you really are good, that Wild Charge took me by surprise. Good Luck!"

Dan and Felix went back to the waiting area and then Liz ran up to Dan and said "Congrats Dan!"

He gave a goofy grin and said "Well that's just the first round. It's not over yet."

Animus and I approached him and said "You gave us quite a scare there kiddo."

He rolled his eyes and said "I know right, at least I pulled through thanks to Liz snapping me back to reality."

I glanced at her and she was in a deep shade of red, I laughed on the inside and said "Well then I guess your next battle will be interesting."

I pointed at the large screen and the MC said "**Here are the second round battles, the battles will still be one on one."**

**Mark Styles vs Raina Chang**

**Ben Banton vs Dan Ketchum**

**Parker McKnight vs B Andy**

**Liz Carter vs Artemis Night**

Raina glanced uneasily at Mark who was using his phone. The Parker guy gave a thumbs up to B who seemed to be flirting with a girl. Liz looked over to her friend and gave her a grin and a nod while the Ben kid approached Dan and said "Well I guess we're going to have that rematch Dan."

Dan hi fived him and said "Yup, let the best trainer win."

**AN**

**Cut this chapter short. How was it? Please love it and review for me.**

**Dan and Ben rematch next time and Liz vs Artemis next time.**

**I'm on vacation so it might take a bit longer to upload so sorry.**

**Special thanks to jntvfreak24 for helping a lot with his OC and she will be very vital for this story!**

**Please review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**Stay tuned and for those reviewers thanks a million. Add a favorite and a follow please!**

**This is Roy Markov signing off…..**


	16. Chapter 16: Tournament Part 2

**AN**

**Roy still aint here, so here's his new chapter.–Jake M.**

**Hey guys! Its Roy again here, I'm still having a vacation but I would like to thank you all for the support, I kind of got surprised with one of the reviews being negative but I'm glad he kind of changed his mind with this story.**

**I would really like to thank Eltigre221, Jntvfreak24, Mercedes1312, 9thFlockMember and Riolu Master for reviewing. (Riolu Master, make an account so I can speak to you it takes like 5 minutes.)**

**Thanks to you all we have reached 40+ reviews thanks to you all and thanks to all who support this.**

**Notice: Pokemon is not my property**

**ENJOY!**

**Dan's POV**

I sat down beside Luke who was snoozing in his seat while Jordan was inside my backpack again looking around for something to eat. Liz was shining Squirtle's shell while the water type was laid down on her lap. Connor was whistling a tune with his earphones on while his legs were propped up on another chair while Animus was in the same position as his trainer.

It was the time for a break, a thirty minute intermission between battles to ready and clean up the field. He others were just relaxed as they waited for the upcoming battles. I turned to Liz and said "So how do you think you'll fair against Artemis?"

She stopped wiping Squirlte's shell with the cloth, looked at her opponent who was playing with a small yellow spider and said "I don't know, maybe I can win, and maybe I can't. Artemis is a good battler and I'm not even sure how good she is as a coordinator."

I playfully poked her on the forehead and said "Come on Liz, you're thinking negative again. Remember the thing Connor said."

I tried my best imitation of Connor's voice and accent and said "Mother always said that if you don't think positively your goals won't be lively."

She gave a laugh after what I said and then Connor said "Watch it jeans, kiddo, I heard that."

I stuck my tongue out at Connor and he (I guess) rolled his eyes. Liz laughed again and she said "How about you and that Ben guy, who was he and how do you think you'll do?"

My eyes drifted to Ben who was raiding the food table with B and Parker. I rolled my eyes and said "Well Ben is a pretty decent trainer. I guess I can stand a chance against him, but if I were to say, I think were about equal for a good battle with each other."

She grinned and said "Want to get a snack?"

My feet suddenly pulled me up and I said "Yep. Hey Connor you in?"

He took off his shades and said "Nah, I'm good."

Me and Liz stood up as we left our Pokemon to talk with each other. I quickly pace to the table while Liz giggled behind me. When we got to the table it was filled with different kinds of finger foods like Fries, Chips, Fruits and other things.

Ben had a full stack of food on his plate while B was just holding an apple. I decided to get to know the Parker guy so I walked up to him and said "Hey"

He swept his hair and said "Hey"

Liz went forward and said "Hi I'm Liz and this is Dan."

The guy waved and smiled "Names Parker, I come from Dewford Town in the Hoenn region."

I then said "I come from Pallet, I kind of met you a few days back because of you kind of running me over just so you could get to Tucker."

He eyed me from top to bottom and said "Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. See I wasn't running to get to Tucker…I was running from-"

"Parky!"

Me and Liz turned as Parker put his food down and said "Oh no…"

The curly blonde and the short haired brunette ran towards us and then Liz said "Hey aren't they the ones who-"

Bam, I was suddenly run over by the two girls as the tackled Parker to the ground. Parker grunted and said "Ness, Vanessa, get off me."

The two girls stood up and helped Parker up while I struggled to get up and said "Hi"

The two girls politely waved at the both of us and said "Hi!"

Parker dusted his shirt and said "Guys, say hello to my friends Ness and Vanessa."

The blonde yanked his left arm and said "Come on Parky let's get you ready for your battle."

The short haired brunette yanked at his other arm and said "

I laughed nervously while the girls started to flirt and argue with Parker right there having an annoyed expression. B looked at him with awe while Ben gave silent snickers. Liz sweat dropped while I started to say "So how do you think you'll do against B?"

He was about to speak when both girls grabbed one of his arms each and started to drag him away. Parker gave a look that said 'Help Me' as the girls dragged him away. I laughed and said "Nice conversation."

All four of us who were at the table laughed while I started to get some food for me and my Pokemon.

**Connor's POV**

I scanned the room while the others were up and about doing their things. Dan and Liz were with Ben, Parker, B and the two girls that seemed to be trying to rip Parker in half by yanking his arms. Raina was chatting with Artemis and Seaerral while Mark sat in his seat while he fiddled with his phone. Vincent was with his two goons at the edge of the room probably still recovering from that reverse throw Stonecold did. Everyone else was just busy doing their own little thing but what really crossed my mind was where the hell is Ken? Not that I care or anything it's just where is he? He said he would beat us all and I so dearly want to prove him wrong.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the music coming from my earphones. I whistled the tune of the song as I nodded my head to the left and the right matching the beat. Suddenly a voice then said "Hey Shades, you mind lifting your feet off my seat?"

I opened my eyes and saw Quincy standing over me with her hand on her hips. She was glaring at me and I said "Alright Stonecold, mother always said that manners before anything else."

I lifted my feet off the chair and she sat down on it while I said "So where are you from?"

She eyed me with one of her brows raised and said "Why do wanna know?"

I sat up straight and shrugged then said "I don't know, but I guess I just want to get to know you better."

Quincy leaned back and said "Who are you, my counselor?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Mother always said do not be rude to those who are rude."

Quincy had a bored expression while she said "You always talk about your mother, mama's boy much?"

I rolled my eyes from under my shades and said "There is nothing wrong with following the teachings your mother has taught you."

She shrugged and said "Yeah I guess but what kind of person is your mother, it's as if she taught you to act like a prince."

I took off my shades and said "What's with the sudden interest in my life Stonecold?"

"What's with the sudden interest in **my** life Shades? Asking about where I come from…"

I threw my hands up in the air in defeat and said "My God! I'm just trying to be polite! If you have to be so stuck up about it why did I even bother trying to give you a chance, you should be grateful I gave you one."

She stood up from her seat and said "Give **me** a chance? You're the one who should be grateful with me giving you a chance."

I stood up and glared at her with my eyes being covered by my shades, we were already face to face with each other growling and glaring like an Arcanine and Persian. She turned her head and stormed off.

I sank back down to my seat and Animus said "**That went well partner**."

My shades were removed by my hands and I said "**Shut up Animus, I'm not trying to sound ungentlemanly or anything but why the hell is she so difficult?**"

My golden Lucario sat up straight now and said "**Maybe it's because you're trying to be nice. Not actually being nice. She could get along with you great partner, you two are unique people believe me. SO I think you two will eventually adjust to each other like Delfi and Tony did….but on a lesser scale of it ending up with the training field being covered in ice and flames."**

I chuckled at his statement because my two talking Pokemon Tony my Houndoom and Delfi my Glaceon absolutely despise each other, they won't stop arguing and I have to admit I guess me and Quincy did kind of act that way. But what did Animus mean by us being 'special' people?

My train of thoughts was **rudely **interrupted by the MC saying "**All participants please be ready for the matches to begin.**"

Animus crossed his arms and nodded towards me as we joined the others by the edge to watch the battle. First up was Raina and Mark, two new friends to me, Liz and Dan.

We met the golden hearted Mark and the head strong Raina at the park a few days back during training.

**Flashback**

**Dan was training Emil along with my help so the flying type could learn an assortment of moves. I had several special ones in mind that could prove useful. My purple haired friend took off his cap and waved to the distance, there was Liz training her own Pokemon as well. I had explained to her also the five points of training and now she aims to improve herself more.**

"**One more type Emil!"**

**The flying type flew towards the target I had set up but before it could it hit, the Valiant Pokemon had tried to use the Wild Charge attack we taught him. He crashed on the target and fell to the ground.**

**Dan ran up to him and said "You okay Emil?"**

**The flying type slowly got up and nodded. Dan ruffled the feathers on its head and said "Good, now let's try again."**

**The boy was really in tune with his Pokemon, they act as if they were together for a long time but I still don't understand why his starter doesn't completely trust him. Animus tried to punch me again but I just simply leaned to the left evading his attack. Animus and I usually train this way and now as Dan and his Pokemon were training I decided to get some training done.**

**All my other Pokemon were also around the area training as usual. Tony my Houndoom was regrettably arguing with Delfi again and I am sure this would not end well. Trevor my Haxorus was in a pushing contest with my Eltectivire Jake and my Blaziken, Warren was silently meditating under the shade of a tree.**

**I blocked one of Animus' punches and said "My friend, why don't you ask Warren for some training for now. I have to help Dan a bit."**

**He relaxed his muscles from his fighting position and said "Alright, but Warren better last longer now."**

**I watched as Animus ran toward the meditating Warren. I walked over to Dan who was spraying a Potion on Emil and I said "Alright Kiddo, I think I see the problem here."**

**I gestured for all of us to sit down. Whenever I explain something we have to be sitting down. When we were all seated I looked at Dan's team of five and said "Dan, when electric types use their moves, the also get help from the air as a carrier of the electricity. with Emil, he has to learn that he just can't coat himself in electricity, he has to learn how to make the air around him stabilize with the electricity."**

**The group of my students nodded but then I turned to see Delfi leaping above us with a Flamethrower behind her. I hit the ground and said "Hit the deck everyone!"**

**All the Pokemon and Dan went to the ground to avoid being hit with the attack. I stood up as Tony leapt above us in pursuit of Delfi. I chased the two of them while shouting "Everyone out of the way!"**

**As the fire/dark type chased the ice type, Flamethrowers and Ice Beams were returned resulting in most of the park turning into one big cold flaming mess. Ice bergs and flames were scattered around the park and when I saw Tony and Houndoom they were being battled.**

**Tony was battling a young girl with semi-squinted dark blue eyes, black hair and crème skin. She was wearing a grey shirt along with a pair of jeans. She was battling Tony with a Squirtle and she was clearly losing but she was still going strong.**

"**Squirtle Water Gun!"**

**The water type fired a torrent of water towards Tony who dodged it and said "Move girl, you're outmatched and I have to teach that pesky ice type a lesson."**

**The girl called another attack and said "No please stop! You're wrecking the area!"**

**Delfi on the other hand was battling an odd looking fellow with green hair and blue eyes. The guy was wearing black pants, blue shirt and a pair of green and silver sneakers.**

**The guy seemed to be using a Chimchar against Delfi and he said "Flame Wheel King!"**

**The Chimchar responded to the attack by rolling unto a ball of fire that was rolling towards Delfi but she was already prepared for this. She stood her ground and fired an Ice Beam that not only cancelled the attack but froze the Chimchar. The guy's eyes widened and said "Oh no! King return! Shade go!"**

**He returned his frozen Chimchar and threw a Pokeball revealing a battle ready Umbreon. Delfi rolled her eyes and said "Come on, let me go. I'll shot that stupid mutt about what Ice can do to fire."**

**The two trainers seemed to be trying to stop Tony and Delfi from fighting each other because it just results in more collateral damage. I was running to them but then Tony knocked the Squirtle out of the way and managed to get to Delfi, he started to glow a shade of red as he prepared his Overheat attack.**

**I ran as fast as I could and shouted "Tony! Delfi! You two better stop this nonsense now!"**

**Tony and Delfi looked at me as Tony calmed down and so did Delfi. The two trainers were stunned as the two Pokemon walked towards me while glaring at each other and I said "What happened now you two?"**

**The fire type growled "She called me a stupid mutt so I told her that fire always beats ice so she better back off."**

"**You **are** a stupid mutt!"**

**I glared at Delfi and said "Delfi a woman's poise."**

**She nodded as Tony said "The stupid girl then fired an Ice Beam at me and she froze my behind so I had to get her back boss."**

**I kneeled and patted both of their heads and said "I'm still very disappointed in you two. I know you argue but don't take it too far got it?"**

"**Sure boss."**

"**Yes Connor."**

**The two trainers approached me and the green haired guy said "So I'm guessing those two are yours? They're quite the strong."**

**I chuckled and then Dan, Animus and Liz ran towards me from the training site. Liz caught her breath and said "What happened? The park is covered in ice and flames."**

**Animus chuckled and then I said "Well Tony and Delfi got at it again."**

**Dan looked at the two trainers and said "I saw you guys help. I'm Dan and this is Liz, Jordan, Luke and Connor."**

**The girl smiled and said "I'm Raina Chang."**

**The guy said "Mark Styles."**

**FLASHBACK END**

Mark was here to earn money for the orphanage back in his home region. I say he was pretty good while Raina on the other hand was from Cerulean City and she joined just for the fun of it.

The MC then said "**The battle between Mark Styles and Raina Change will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon!**"

Mark threw a Pokeball and said "Come on Arrow!"

Out of the Pokeball came the basic form of the Unova native Pokemon. Raiana then said "We worked together before but this is different so Squirtle!"

The water type stood read while the MC said "**Squirtle vs Pidove! Battle Begin!**"

Mark flicked his green hair and said "Arrow let's start with Air Cutter!"

The flying type flapped its wings several times making several Air Slashes go towards the water type.

"Rapid Spin!"

The water type spun around and flew through the flying type attack unharmed and even delivering a powerful hit to the Pidove's body. The flying type got back up and Mark said "Good counter Raina, maybe we've trained together too much, Arrow Quick Attack!"

The flying type zoomed towards the Squirtle that just landed on the ground sending him a few feet back. Raina grinned and said "Maybe we did train together too much so let's make this battle fun, Squirtle Water Gun!"

The water type shot a surge of water towards the Flying type knocking it back as it floated in the air. The Pidove screeched in the air and charged in with Mark's commanded Aerial Ace.

Raina then said "Alright Mark, I don't wanna make you lose but Squirtle Water Gun!"

The Squirtle shot the Pidove out of the air as it closed in with an Aerial Ace and fell to the ground unable to battle. The MC then said "**Pidove is unable to battle and the winner is Squirtle! That means Raina Chang will advance to the next round!**"

The crowd cheered at the statement, Mark retrived his fallen Pidove, walked over to Raina and said "Well I lost today, nice work Raina."

The girl grinned completely proud of her victory. "Thanks Mark!"

The two of them went back to the box while all of their friends came congratulating Raina for a job well done and consoling Mark who seemed hardly fazed by his defeat.

The MC then said "**Next us is the youngest Pallet Prince, Dan Ketchum going against Viridian City's Ben Banton!**"

Dan walked over to me with his Pokemon by his side and said "I guess it's my turn Connor."

I pulled my shades down a bit and said "Good Luck Kiddo."

Dan rolled his eyes as he and Ben walked down the stairs with their Auras burning with determination.

**Dan's POV**

I waved Ben good luck as he went to the other side of the battlefield waiting to be called. I walked the gyms hallways trying to get to the washroom but as I was walking I saw Quincy walking towards me with her usual blank face.

"Hey" I said, "What you up to?"

She stopped walking and said "Hey Dan, I was on the way back to the waiting area. I heard your battle was next so as long as you're here, good luck."

"Thanks!"

She walked past me as the MC said "**Ben Banton from Viridian City!**"

I ran for the entrance to the battlefield with Luke running by my side and Jordan on my shoulder. I came across a fork in the hall and said "Uhhh any of you two remember where the way is?"

Jordan said "LEFT!"

Luke rolled his eyes and pointed right. I sighed and said "Great…"

I heard voices coming from the left so I decided to check it out. I crept with Luke and Jordan and I peeked around the corner and saw a tall pale skinned man with magenta colored hair speaking to that ass Ken.

Ken was just saying "Yes she's here, I have to get going. I gave you the information now give me what **I **want."

The magenta haired man adjusted the camera around his neck, chuckled a bit and said "Yes you will, she will be dealt with eventually as soon as I report back to them."

Ken crossed his arms and said "Who's them?"

"Getting curious are we?" the magenta haired man said, "Well then maybe I'll have to do something about you."

Ken got a terrified look in his eyes and then the man laughed a hard guffaw and said "Joking, joking. Now run along."

The jerk turned and walked away while I and my Pokemon stood there behind the corner. Luke then said "Master Dan, who were they talking about?"

"I don't know Luke." I said, "This is getting dangerous, we'll have to tell Connor and Liz about it."

Jordan was on the ground and he nodded along with us but then the first step we made gave a long creak on the ground. I heard the man say "I think someone is here. Ariados please find whoever it is and bring him or her to me."

I heard the tip tap of multiple feet as the magenta haired man walked away and when I turned no one was there but when I looked up there was a large Ariados snarling at me. Jordan and I screamed while Luke delivered a Fire Punch to its face that just got it annoyed, the three of us ran as fast as we could as I heard it running after us.

Jordan squeaked as he turned and saw the Ariados catching up with us quickly as it ran on the floor, walls and ceiling. I felt it catching up to us when I saw an Aqua colored Pokemon leap ahead of me and smash its flaming fist on the Ariaros' face. The bug type staggered and crawled away.

I turned and saw a guy wearing a black shirt with a blue bolt on it and he said "Toxicroak nice work."

Luke, Jordan and I looked at the Toxicroak and I saw that it was a shiny colored Toxicroak. The Pokemon repeatedly said its name as the poison sack on its throat grew and shrunk back. I face the man and said "You save my butt again."

Sky smiled and said "No problem, why were you being chased? Your battle is starting. They called you but you weren't there yet but your shaded friend asked for a couple more minutes so they skipped to the next match for now.

I sighed at the relief that I wasn't disqualified. "Hear that guys, we can still battle."

Jordan hopped excitedly on my shoulder and said "Pi! Pichu Pi Cha Chu Pi Chu Pi (Yes! If I see that creepy crawly again I'll wipe the floor with it)"

Luke groaned at Jordan's attitude considering he was screaming and squeaking like a baby when we were being chased. I turned to Sky and said "Do you know where the battlefield is?"

He turned and pointed to the corridor on the right and said "Straight through there Dan."

"Thanks!" I gleefully said, "Say that Toxicroak seems kind of familiar…"

Sky raised a brow and said "Nah, maybe it's just a coincidence."

I shrugged off the thought and said "I guess, well I'll be seeing you."

I dashed off not before I heard Sky mutter something about brother? No time to worry about that now, I wanted to see Parker and B's battle.

When I got to the battlefield I saw B and Parker were in the middle of their battle. Parker was using an Meditite that looked slightly damaged while B was using a Ekans.

"Koben Poision Sting"

"Send them back Meditite with Confusion and follow up with a Hi-Jump Kick!"

The psychic type repelled the poison type attack and sent it back to the serpent Pokemon who narrowly evaded the attack but was directly hit with the followed up Hi-Jump Kick.

The Ekans landed in front of B as it struggled to get back up. "Come on Koben, show them that hot blooded spirit!"

The Ekans got back up and lunged towards the Meditite with a Bite attack. "That's how you do it Koben!"

The fighting/psychic type was directly hit with the attack. Parker grinned and said "Meditite lets send him back with Confusion!"

The fighting/psychic type sent the Poison type back with the super effective attack. The Ekans slithered back up and B said "When it comes to persistence bro, nobody can match good old Koben. He keeps pulling me away from the girls I try to score with."

I sweat dropped at B's statement and then Parker said "Lucky you have someone like that. Meditite use Confusion!"

"Koben slither away and use Poison Tail!"

The snake Pokemon dodged the attack and quickly delivered a Poison Tail to the Meditite's side.

"Grab him Meditite and use Seismic Toss!"

The fighting/psychic type grabbed the glowing tail and leapt into the air. B's eyes widened and said "Try to escape Koben!"

The snakes struggled to get away but he was thrown down to the ground and left unable to battle. The MC then said "**Looks like Parker's Meditite has defeated B's Ekans meaning Parker will advance to the semi-finals!**"

Parker returned his Meditite and walked over to B who said "Nice work Koben, I'll get you a drink later."

B grinned at Parker and said "Nice work bro."

The grey streaked haired boy shook his opponents hand and said "You too. That was pretty fun."

B smiled and leaned a bit to the right and said "You better run."

Parker turned and saw Ness and Vanessa running towards him, he sprinted as fast as he could to escape his two friends. I went back to the box and was greeted by a worried Liz and a relieved Connor.

She tackled me a bit with a hug and said "Where have you been? We thought something happened to you!"

Animus chuckled a bit while Animus coughed in his hand. Liz let go with her face colored a shade of red and Connor said "Where have you been Kiddo? They were about to disqualify you until I went there and told them to skip first, of course your aunt agreed and Tucker sort of said something about waiting for a fabulous battle."

Ben ran up to me and said "Dude I thought you were wussing out! I know you'd never do that, now I get to have my rematch!"

Laughing nervously, I was approached by all my friends and was bombarded with questions from 'Where were you?' to 'Good Luck.'. Fortunately, as I was about to lose my mind with all the questions the MC said "**Now the battle between the Pallet Prince Dan Ketchum and Viridian City's Ben Banton will now begin! Trainers please come down to the battlefield!**"

My friends quickly let go of me and Connor grinned at me and said "Good Luck Kiddo."

Somehow all this seemed familiar but I shrugged off the thought as I walked down the stairs to the battlefield. The MC announced "**Now the battle will begin and it will be a one on one battle to determine who will advance to the semis. Trainers choose your Pokemon!**"

I grinned at my bug net carrying opponent and said "This battle should be awesome Ben, Luke its go time!"

My red Riolu ran on the field and went into fighting position as Ben grinned at me. "I haven't got the chance to battle that one, I think it was pretty strong since it stood against Terry's Mordferno so be prepared for this one, he came all the way from Unova. Escavalier come on out!"

Out of his Pokeball came a floating armored Pokemon that looked like those armored knights that joust on horses. On each arm was a large needle that looked like a lance for jousting. I took out my Pokedex and it said "**Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokemon and the evolved form of Karrablast. Escavalier's body is protected by steel armor."**

"Wow, Excavalier. Alright Luke, we need to be extra careful with this one but since it's a bug and steel type we may have an advantage."

"**Escavalier vs Riolu! Battle Begin!**"

**Liz's POV**

I was beside Connor again while Dan was down there battling that Ben kid. Everyone was also watching the battle intently as the two trainers looked at each other and waited for the other to call the attack.

I heard the MC say "**Tucker since Misty had already given her insight on the battle, how's about you give yours?**"

Tucker took the mike and said "These two trainers are good battlers form the reports so as Misty said, it is hard to say who would be the victor."

The crowd watched as Ben made the first move. "Escavalier use Fury Attack!"

The Cavalry Pokemon charged towards the Emanation Pokemon with his needles ready. He repeatedly thrusted the weapons towards Luke but Dan said "Let's see where our training got you, Luke keep dodging it."

The red Riolu leaned left, right and ducked while dodging all of the bug/steel type's thrusts. Ben's eyes widened at the Riolu's speed and he said "Twinneedle!"

The Escavalier floated back quickly and put its needled together and flew towards the calm Luke. Dan grinned and said "Vault now!"

As soon as the bug/steel type came close, Luke leapt and grabbed the Escavalier's shoulder propelling him over the armored opponent. Connor chuckled with Animus and said "This battle is over; Luke is too powerful for the Escavalier, so I would expect Luke to win with one hit."

One hit? It seemed impossible because that thing was armored in steel and Luke looked like he was a bit lacking in the power department but usually Connor's observations were right so I just watched as Dan grinned and said "Fire Punch!"

The bug net wielding boy panicked and said "Escavalier use Iron Head!"

The Escavalier's head emitted a shade of faint white as it charged towards the Riolu who's fist was on fire. The two attacks collided and the two Pokemon were at a standstill. Luke's fist was no longer ablaze as it was resting on the Escavalier's head. Everyone was on their toes as the Escavaleir fell to the ground with a thud while Luke flicked his hand like a person would after the hit something as I

"**Escavalier is unable to battle and the winner is Riolu! This means Dan Ketchum will advance to the semi-finals!"**

The crowd erupted once again into cheers as Dan fist pumped at his victory. Luke walked over to Dan smiling for once completely satisfied with his one shot victory. Ben walked over to him and said "Arceus that guy is strong, no wonder he beat Terry's Modferno and if I want to stand a chance, I better train more. Congrats Dan, you better win this thing because I want to brag about me losing to the guy who won the entire thing."

I clasped his hand and said "Sure buddy."

**Dan's POV**

I was just jittering with joy as I went back up to the box with Ben, Jordan and Luke. I couldn't believe Luke got so strong; one hit knocked out Ben's Excavalier and got me the win I needed now all there was left to do is watch Liz's battle and make it to the finals.

Liz was next and I don't know if she would win or not, I'm also torn if I want her to win or not. If she won, I would have to battle her and I would hate to take her out of this tournament yet if she lost I would be sad that my best friend was knocked out of the tournament.

Ben patted me on the back as he went out of the room to get his Pokemon healed and the others approached me and pelted me with congratulations. B was ecstatic about my win, Artemis was chattering away on how good I was, Raina was glad and she said that she was excited to battle me if she had the chance, Mark just gave me a simple 'good job' while my two best friends Liz and Connor were the first ones to congratulate and greet me.

My teenage mentor removed his shades and said "Well I think that training we did actually worked wonders on Luke."

Luke was still having very uncharacteristic smile on his face while Jordan was congratulating him and saying that he still would have done a better job. Liz and I hi-fived each other and said "Nice work Grapehead, now it's my turn."

I was about to reply until the MC said "**Now the final battle that will determine the final member of the semis will now begin! It will be Liz Carter going against Artemis Night!**"

Artemis quickly ran down the stairs practically leaving her Oshawott behind and Liz nervously smiled at me and said "Well, it's just me left."

"Good Luck!"

Connor came behind us and said "Have fun Jeans! Mother always said that win or lose all that matters is the fun of the battle!"

My brunette friend laughed a bit as she turned and headed towards the battlefield. As soon as they were both in place the MC started to announce.

"**The battle between Liz Carter and Artemis Night will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon. Trainers choose your Pokemon!**"

"Sara!"

"Shine Bright Pidgeotto!"

Two Pokemon appeared on the field ready for battle. One was a fairly sized bird that was floating on the field by flapping its wings, the other one was a small sharp toothed Pokemon. I recognized it as a Gible since one of my dad's top Pokemon is its fully evolved form, a Garchomp.

This little Pokemon was a pseudo-legendary Pokemon meaning it was very **very** rare and powerful. The MC said "**It looks like Liz has chosen her Pidgeotto while Artemis has chosen a pseudo legendary Gible! What do you think of this battle? Misty? Tucker?**"

Aunt Mist took the mike and said "I cannot predict what would happen here but the more likely chance for victory is Artmeis and her Gible considering that she is using a pseudo legendary."

Tucker then took the mike from her and said "We cannot tell the victor, advantages and rarity do **not** determine the winner but we just hope for an amazing battle between these two trainers."

The MC took back the mike and said "**And with that, Batlle Begin!**"

Liz took the initiative and said "Pidgeotto since she's a dragon type lets save those two special moves for later but first lets go with Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeotto did a flip in the air and charged towards the Gible like a arrow but then Artemis said "Were friends Liz, you know that girl so Rock Smash!"

The Gible's fist turned into a color of red and as Pidgeotto closed in the dragon/groung type smashed its fist of Pidgeotto's face making it turn in a different direction and crashing to the ground.

Liz's expression was shocked and Connor had his shades removed and his eyes were emerald green and he said "That little one has power alright, Liz needs to be careful unless she wants to lose so I bet she'll use those new moves now."

Those two moves? I guess Liz will use them and I hope they do some good. My brunette friend cheered as Pidgeotto got up and the MC said "**That Gible turned her own move against her as the speed and power of the Pidgeotto was used to her itself instead of the Gible, what will Liz do now?**"

Artemis clapped excitedly and said "Nice work Sara! Now follow up with Headbutt!"

The little dragon type leapt into the air and shot towards the Pidgeotto at a surprising pace but Liz kept her composure and said "Pidgeotto special move one!"

The MC then shouted "**What is this folks? A special move? What can it be?"**

The flying type floated there as Gible sped towards her but then she flapped her wings at a quick pace and screeched her name. A large storm erupted and people thought it was Gust but this attack was none other than the dragon type move Twister.

Everyone was jaw dropped and buggy eyed except Connor. He knew about this and he didn't tell me? Anyway, the attack caught the Gible off guard and sent her flying back to her trainer with massive damage because of the super effective attack.

The MC recovered from his shock and said "**Amazing! A twister attack coming from a flying type like Pidgeotto!**"

Artemis shrieked and said "Oh no! Sara get back up!"

The Gible recovered and immediately got back up. The crowd cheered and Liz said "Great! Let's follow up Pidgeotto, hit her with that move Emil taught you! Air Slash!"

The Pidgetto slashed her wings twice in the air and two crescent projectiles flew towards Gible who just stood there as he took the attack but what surprised eceryone was the Gible grinning at the Pidgeotto as she spun around causing a very large Sandstorm attack.

The MC then said "**Gible has used Sanstorm to activate his ability Sand Veil to increase his speed to land a hit on Pidgeotto."**

Artemis jumped for joy and commanded "Alright Sara nice work, follow up with Flamethrower!"

The Pidgeotto flew aimlessly around the storm while Liz said "Dodge it and clear it up with Twister!"

The flying type was hit with the fire type attack sending her tumbling in the air but she quickly recovered and cancelled the Sandstorm with another Dragon Type attack. The two storms disappeared and Artemis called "Sara Sandstorm again!"

The Gible spun around and send another storm towards Pidgeotto and Liz said "Twister!"

The two storms collided again and when it cleared the Gible was near the Pidgeotto with its mouth wide open and it crunched down on Pidgeotto's right wing. The flying type screeched in pain and then my denim wearing friend said "Shake her off!"

"Thunder Fang Sara!"

The Gible crunched down harder and shocked the Pidgetto causing them both to crash to the ground but Gible was still standing and Pidgetto was unable to battle.

The MC then said "**Pidgeotto is unable to battle and the winner is Artemis Night!**"

The Butterfree necklace wearing girl ran up to her Gible, picked her up and repeatedly jumped around saying "You did it! You did it! You did it!"

The crowd cheered as Liz returned her Pidgeotto and said "Good job Artemis, good luck on the next round alright."

She grinned and took her hand into a hand shake and Artemis lifted both their hands in the air as the two girls smiled as the crowd cheered louder. I clapped in the waiting area along with Connor who was shouting "Good show!"

The two of them went back to the waiting area and Artmeis was greeted with congratulations and well dones. I approached Liz who was completely fine with he rloss and said "You alright?"

She grinned at the both of us and said "Of course, one little loss inst going to stop Diana Elizabeth Veronica Carterina!"

Connor and I cocked our heads and said "Wait what?"

She laughed nervously as the MC said "**After shuffling the names, the battles for the semi finals are now here. These battles are now going to be three on three.**"

The remaining four contenders me, Parker, Artemis and Raina looked at the screen intently as the results appeared on the big screen.

.

.

.

**AN**

**I am EVIL wahahahaha.**

**So the finals are in the next chapter along with (hopefully) the beginning of the high tier tournament. You know I just roll with this as I type, I don't plan just type whatever comes to mind.**

**So here is my chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS A MILLION TO YOU ALL WE ARE AT 40+ REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Low tier tournament conclusions next chapter, high tier tournament begins next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Still at vacation but I'll be home soon so that idiot Jake can give back the uploading to me. (No offence buudy!)**

**This is Roy Markov signing off….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Tournament Part 3

**AN**

**I'm sick and tired of this shit not working sometimes, Roy better get back soon. –Jake M.**

**Hey guys! Roy here! We are at 47 Reviews! Almost to half a hundred woo! Also were near 100k words! Wow! I never knew it would reach that far. Thanks for the love and support for this story!**

**I am sick so sorry if Jake uploaded this late. School is near so I may not update as quick as I do but I will try.**

**Special thanks to Jntvfreak24, Eltigre221, Gokuss4kamehameha (Love the name), Misteria The Wolf and Mercedes1312 for reviewing!**

**Speical thanks to jntvfreak for another character in this story!**

**OC owners**

**Quincy/Ken/Vivian-Jntvfreak24**

**Artemis-eltigre221**

**Seaerral-Misteria the wolf**

**B- Guest**

**Mark-shadowmwape**

**Raina-Mercedes1312**

**Silver- SilverWorld**

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**ENJOY!**

**Connor's POV**

Dan and Liz have drastically improved for these past three days. Liz may have lost but she has shown improvement since the first time I saw her battle. Dan on the other hand had greatly improved, after three days his Pokemon have improved greatly like Liz's but on a larger scale.

I was excited to see who Dan would battle next as I quietly looked at the large screen with my eyes being covered by my shades; everyone else's eyes were glued to the screen as the next battle results appeared.

**Dan Ketchum vs Raina Chang**

**Parker McKnight vs Artemis Night**

Everyone sighed in relief as the battles were shown. Dan grinned as Raina walked over and slung an arm over his shoulder as they started to converse. Parker was then dragged away by Artemis as they started to talk about their upcoming battle after the 20 minute break. Each one my friends except B, Seaerral and Sky went to the healing station outside to tend their Pokemon while I was left alone with Animus as always.

I sighed and turned around and I came crashing into someone. I fell to the ground on top of a person, I opened my eyes and I was greeted by a pair of angry blue eyes. I nervously laughed as everyone in the room looked at me and Quincy. We were in a **very** awkward position.

I heard Animus mentally said "**Good luck Partner.**"

"Hullo…"

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!"

My face was hit by a hard punch delivered by Stonecold herself. Everyone cringed at the hit as quickly she quickly stood up. Her face was angry yet having a small shade of red that was probably a figment of my damn imagination.

I got back up as well and my shades were hanging on my face as she glared at me and said "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING STUPID! WHY THE HELL IN RAYQUAZA'S NAME DID YOU RUN INTO ME!"

I held my hands up defensively and said "I didn't do anything; I should ask what were **you** doing? You ran into me."

She was practically fuming now yet I felt no joy for this, only regret that I accidently started something. She angrily said "Me running into you?! It was **so** obviously your fault! It was probably with you and your stupid shades that got you running into me."

I just had enough of this woman and I **actually yelled** this time. "Excuse me! Mother always said whenever you run into someone the blame is to be shared, not to be taken by one so please acting like a little girl!"

She raised her hand tried to slap me but I caught her arm, held it tight and said "Look, I'm sorry alright! Can't we just put this behind us?!"

Quincy was about to retort when the employee, Hal stepped forward and said "If any of you two continue you cannot participate in your tournament!"

I let go of her hand and she turned away from me and stormed off leaving me there stunned and red faced with Animus holding back his snickers. Everyone looked at me but then B, Seaerral and Sky approached me and B started saying "Nothing to see here folks, move along!"

The others left me alone with my two friends, I saw Vincent snickering with his two goons, Ken laughing his ass off at Quincy's reaction and the others were just silent with their faces just filled with curiosity. B put one of his hands on one my shoulders and said "Dude you are **absolutely horrible **at flirting."

Seaerral face palmed at B's statement while Sky just chuckled. B just didn't stop there he grinned and said "Man dude you really need to work on your skills. I mean I could show you the ropes since you must really like that girl."

My eyes widened and I said "Uh, no I absolutely in no way would I ever like her."

B's grin somehow got even wider. "Oh really, never say never bro. Anyway if you need any help old B can help you bro."

I glanced at Seaerral who rolled her eyes and at Sky who was having a faint smile on his face. My face turned to B who was still grinning and I said "Not to be rude or anything B but I would have to decline your generous request. Maybe you could help someone else with your skills."

The skinny guy turned around and put his fist on his chest and said "You're right Connor. There is someone out there who needs my help and boy golly B Andy's gonna be there to help."

Seaerral grabbed his head in an elbow lock and said "Now Connor don't give him an even bigger head than what he already has."

B grinned and said "I know you like it. So wanna go out?"

"No."

"Damn."

Sky and I burst into laughter as B pouted and started to get blue and choke a bit under the all blue clothed girl's grip. She let him go and the skinny flirt fell to the ground struggling to breathe. Sky patted the girl on the back and said "Hey maybe you should get him checked up on. I kind of have to talk to Connor also watch out, B might get more annoying than before."

She looked at the gasping boy and said "Sure, come on B lets go check on our Pokemon."

B got up along with Seaerral and said "Wait up!"

I chuckled along with Animus and then Sky said "Connor I need to speak with you."

My gaze turned to him as I sat down while Animus stood up. "So what is it?"

"Someone is out to get Dan."

"Bloody what?!"

I nearly fell of my seat with surprise. Who would want to get Dan?

"Forgive me for being rude a while ago. Who is it?"

Sky shifted a bit in his seat and said "Well I don't really know but do you know why Dan was late for his battle?"

Come to think of it, I really didn't know why so I guessed because he was lost. I shook my head while Animus leaned in with interest. "No I don't. I what happened to him? I never got the chance to ask him."

Sky cracked his gloved hands and said "Well I found him in the halls being chased by a large Ariados, I saved Dan from it with one of my Pokemon but I didn't quite get a good look at it. It was too big and tough to be wild so I think someone has to own it."

An Ariados chasing Dan… I'll have to look into this but for now….

"Thank you Sky. I'll ask Dan about it too."

He gave an approving nod and said "Keep watch over the two of them. They're good kids."

I nodded as he stood and walked away from me once again leaving me alone with Animus who had fallen asleep on his seat.

**Dan's POV**

I had just given my Pokemon to get healed by Nurse Joy along with my other friends. My next battle was with Raina, she was tough opponent for sure since she quickly finished off Mark in the qualifiers. I had to be ready with my team of three to win against her.

Liz was just tapping on the counter with her fingers as the others were as occupied as we were. Ben peeping on Mark's phone while Mark was giving him a 'Do you mind?' glare, Raina was chatting with Artemis about their next battle and of course Parker was looking like he was trying to be ripped in half by Ness and Vanessa who were tugging at his arms.

I turned to Liz and said "So… How's it going?"

She looked at me with a sarcastic face that just read 'Real Nice' and said "Really Dan? Really?"

"What?"

Liz swept her long ponytail while rolling her eyes and said "Nothing. So ready for your next battle? Who do you think will you use?"

Instantly I would say the strongest battlers in my team. Jordan, Luke and Emil but then again I want to use Matt and Hannah so I said "I'll go with Luke, Hannah and Emil."

She seemed like she was a bit surprised and said "Really? You're going to use Hannah? I know she's strong but is she capable of battle now?"

"I think."

She opened her mouth to reply but then Nurse Joy rang the bell signaling us that all of our Pokemon are ready. I took my Pokeballs and let out Jordan and Luke. Liz on the other hand just let out her Eevee to watch.

Everyone was heading back to the waiting area but everyone stopped when we saw a tall, slim beautiful girl with long, wavy platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a gorgeous sleeveless pink and white sleeveless dress with floral designs with a pair of matching designer high heels.

She was with two girls who looked almost as pretty as her but they were nothing compared to how she looked like. She walked with grace along with her clique to the door but then B went to her and said "Hel-lo beautiful."

She turned her head and walked past B without even acknowledging him but she stopped when she saw Quincy glaring at her and she and her group went up to her and said "Well if it isn't little flower. I didn't know that low quality trash was allowed in this tournament even though it looks absolutely terrible. I guess their standards were really low."

Everyone was startled by her words, someone so pretty and good looking having such a venomous and sharp tongue was quite a turn-off. Quincy clenched her fists and said "Hello Vivian, you finally want me to wipe the floor with you in a battle?"

Her clique laughed along with her and she said "Don't be so imaginative darling. No wonder you never won anything. Unlike me of course, I just grace this tournament by being in this very room."

I held my hand up and whispered to Liz "Man, she is really mean."

"You know it. Arceus she is as evil as ever."

I tilted my head and said "You talk as if you know her."

She froze a bit and said "Uh, no. She's just from those contest videos I watch."

My head turned to the two girls glaring at each other like they were waiting for one to set on fire. Quincy crossed her arms and said "Grace this tournament huh? So I bet you think you'll win the whole thing don't you?"

She scoffed and said "Why darling of course I'm going to win. I'm Vivian Westwood, the princess of Hoenn, the winner of last year's Grand Festival, the heir to the Westwood Throne of Royalty."

Quincy held up her hand to her face and said "I don't give the slightest care about your titles. Just prove them in battle, not through talk."

Vivian started to fume as Quincy gave a faint smile at her and she was about to speak when Liz grabbed my hand and said "Hey! She's right you know! Don't brag about your titles; prove them in battle like a **real** trainer. Right Dan?"

Vivian and her clique glared at us, Liz could be so reckless but at least she was helping a friend, because I know I would have too. "Yeah! So shut your mouth and prove it in battle."

Her clique was speechless while Vivian said "Come on girls, we're wasting our time here around these losers."

The three of them stormed away while Quincy walked up to us and said "I didn't need your help but thanks for helping me. No one has ever been so nice to me except you, Dan and as much as I **really** hate to admit it, Shades."

I noticed her say Connor's nickname in somewhat annoyance that I was about to question but then Liz said "No problem. I just really didn't like her too, she was a total brat. But how do you know her?"

She wagged her finger and said "That's a story for later. But now your friend Dan has to get to his battle."

We all looked at the small TV screen at the corner and Raina was just walking on the field and I held my cap down and ran as fast as I could to the battlefield and said "Wish me luck guys! I'm gonna need it!"

I reached my area in a record of two minutes with me completely out of breath, Connor tried to talk to me for a bit but I told him I was late. Jordan was patting my back as the MC said "**And battling the Cerulean Star Raina is the youngest Pallet Prince, Dan Ketchum!**"

I waved to the cheering crowd as much as I could as I was struggling for breath. Raina smiled a bit and said "You okay Dan?"

I waved my hand and said "Completely fine. Let's get this party started."

"**The two semi final battles will happen simultaneously in each battlefield. Each trainer will now use three Pokemon. The winner will advance to the finals. Battle Begin!**"

"Emil Its Go Time!"

"Growlithe Lets Do This Thing!"

Out of the Pokeballs came two Pokemon. In my Pokeball came out a large feathered Pokemon that cried out for battle as soon as he was visible. Out of Raina's Pokeball came a small bright orange dog like Pokemon that had black stripes all over its body. On top of its head was a tuft of soft fur.

"**It's Braviary versus Growlithe! Tucker, Misty, what are your insights and predictions?**"

Tucker gladly took the mike and said "I do think that Raina can win this. She has shown great battling potential and her move sets are very diverse."

Misty took the mike and said "Do not count Dan out yet, he has surprised us multiple times at this tournament."

"**Thank you! Now the battle has begun!**"

I grinned at Raina and said "Cerulean Star huh? Nice title."

"Flattery isn't going to help you Dan." She said with a smile, "Growlithe Flamethrower!"

The small fire type blasted a torrent of hot red flames towards Emil.

"Dodge it Emil and use Aerial Ace!"

Emil did a flip in the air to dodge the fire attack and shot towards Growlithe at a high speed.

"Ready Growlithe…..Fire Blast!"

As soon as Emil came close enough, the fire type released a powerful blast of fire from its mouth, landing a direct and powerful hit on Emil who got knocked back to the ground with a thud and just when I though Emil had recovered, he roared in pain as his entire body was set ablaze.

"**Folks, it looks like Dan's Braviary had just been hit by a devastating Fir Blast and he was also hit with the effects of burn!**"

"Oh no!" I said completely worried, "Come on Emil, use one of our new moves Wild Charge!"

Emil flew towards Growlithe as he was crackling with electricity and then Raina said "Growlithe use Flamethrower!"

Emil still charged as the Growlithe realeased the fire attack from its maw but it didn't affect Emil since he was coated in electricity. He hit the fire type directly with the electric type attack doing massive damage to him.

The Growlithe all too quickly recovered and then Raina said "Surprise time! Wild Charge!"

Emil was directly hit with the super effective attack and fell to the ground. I jaw dropped at the super effective attack. "Come on Emil get up! One more attack can end this for us! Come on!"

Raina rubbed her nose and said "Didn't expect that did you Dan."

Emil got back up with a screech and then I said "Nope, but you weren't expecting Emil to get up. Final move Emil and you can rest, Wild Bird!"

Emil weakly got in the air and combined two very risky moves, Wild Charge and Brave Bird to make the special attack I call Wild Bird. Usually Emil can do this only two times at full strength so wasn't sure if he could do it now but I know that he can.

He was surrounded in the blue flame coat of Brave Bird and the crackling electricity of Wild Charge. He zoomed towards Growlithe while Raina said "Growlithe one more Wild Charge!"

The two Pokemon charged towards each other and a big explosion ensued.

**(Parker and Artemis' Battle) kind of skipped one battle here sorry! I've had a bad day and got kind of lazy.**

**No one's POV**

Around the same time the Braviary and Growlithe's attacks collided. Parker had just defeated Artemis' Oshawott with his Meditite after a long and grueling battle but now Meditite was a bit fatigued while Artemis said "Sara!"

Out of her Pokeball appeared her powerful Gible. Parker grinned a bit and said "Good choice, Meditite Confusion!"

"Dodge Sara and then rush in with Quick Attack and Rock Smash!"

The Gible dodged the attack and sped towards the exhausted Psychic/Fighting type and smashed her glowing fist on its face sending it back tumbling in the ground. Parker then yelled "Get up! Come on!"

Meditite slowly got up and went back into fighting position as his trainer said "Meditite Hi-Jump Kick!"

The Meditite flew towards the Gible with his knee glowing red but then Artemis said "Before he comes close! Dragon Pulse!"

When the Meditite came close it realized too late as Sara the Gible fired a green sphere of energy from her mouth, directly hitting the fighting/psychic type in the body ultimately defeating him, Parker looked worried as Artemis cheered.

"**Meditite is unable to battle. Gible is the winner!**"

The Hoenn Region native returned his Pokemon and said "Shinx Rock'n'Roll!"

Out of his POkemon came a small black furred Pokemon that gave a harsh glare towards Gible who cowered a bit in fear.

"**Whats this!? Parker sends out an electric type?"**

Artemis fondled with her necklace a bit and said "Really? Oh well, Sara Sandstorm and Dig!"

The Gible spun around quickly causing sandstorm as she dug underground away from the storm and her opponent. Parker looked as determined as an Arcanine and said "Shinx Discharge to get rid of the Sandstorm and use Iron tail on the ground!"

The Shinx released a vast amount on electricity as he jumped into the air, making the sandstorm disappear and he smashed his glowing tail on the ground drawing the Gible out.

"Not bad Parker, Sara Dragon Pulse!"

The little dragon type fired the powerful attack towards the Shinx but then Parker said "Dodge them all and follow up with Slash!"

The Shinx used his superior agility to evade all of the hits and landed the powerful attack at the Gible's side causing her to stagger a bit in pain.

"Hang on Sara; let's use that move, Draco Meteor!"

The Gible made some distance and fired the powerful dragon type attack in the air making it rain explosive orange spheres. The electric type tried to dodge but was ultimately hit and knocked unconscious rendering him unable to battle.

The crowd cheered once more at Artemis' second victory. The MC then shouted "**Parker has lost two Pokemon! What will he do now?**"

Parker returned his Pokemon and said "I guess I have to use my secret weapon. I'm sorry if this battle ends too quickly Artemis."

She grinned and winked at him causing several harsh glares from Ness and Vanessa.

"Bring it on Parker!"

**(Back to Dan and Raina)**

After the explosion had cleared after the collision of Wild Charge and Wild Bird the dust had settled and both trainers were wide eyed. Emil and Growlithe were both on the ground unconscious.

"**It's a Tie! Braviary had still managed to take down Growlithe after being burned and hit with a supper effective attack!**"

Dan returned his Pokemon and said "Nice work buddy."

Raina took back her Pokemon and said "Officer Jenny would be proud. Nice work Dan! Let's do this thing Jigglypuff!"

"Hannah Its Go Time!"

Two Pokemon appeared on the field. One was a pink fluffy ball shaped Pokemon that stood proudly on the field. Out of our purple haired hero's Pokeball came out a small green snake like Pokemon that was suddenly startled by the large crowd who was watching.

Dan encouraged the little grass type by saying "Courage Hannah."

She composed herself and stood tall and ready for battle.

"**It's going to be Jigglypuff vs Snivy! Battle Begin!**"

"Hannah use Vine Whip!"

The grass type shot out to long green vines from her neck area and picked up the Jigglypuff throwing her around. Raina quickly called "Use Attract!"

The Jigglypuff got up and winked at the Snivy who seemed unfazed by the attack. The purple haired boy grinned and said "Yes! Female attracts a female won't work. Hannah use Iron Tail."

The grass type was excited and ecstatic with her current performance and she charged towards the Jigglypuff with her tail glowing and she smashed it on the round Pokemon knocking her a few feet back.

Hannah gave her first confident smile and then Jordan said "Pi Pichu Pi! (That's how we do it Hannah!)"

Dan fist pumped while Raina said "Get up! Use Rock Throw!"

The Jigglypuff recovered and picked up a large stone on the ground and hurled it towards Hannah who was kind of shocked at her sheer strength and then Dan said "Like in training Hannah, vault over it and fire an Energy Ball!"

Hannah gracefully leapt over the rock and fired the grass type attack at Jigglypuff sending her back to the ground barely able to battle. Raina covered her mouth and said "No Jigglypuff! Get up and use Rollout!"

The Jigglypuff got up and gave her full effort as she rolled towards Hannah who stood ready for her trainer's next command.

"Hannah use Twister!"

Hannah leapt into the air and spun around until she was surrounded by a large spiraling hurricane that sent the Jigglypuff flying into the wall unable to battle.

"**Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Snivy wins! Raina is down to her final Pokemon!**"

She returned her Jigglypuff and said "Nice work! Last chance but I think you can pull through. Squirtle Lets Do This Thing!"

Raina's final Pokemon was her faithful starter Squirtle. Unlike Liz's this one was female. It grinned at Raina before turning to faced Hannah the Snivy. The two female Pokemon glared at each other as the MC said "**The final Pokemon is Squirtle! Will Dan succeed or will Raina accept defeat!**"

Dan grinned confidently and said "Hannah use Leaf Blade!"

Her tail turned into a strong tin of green as she ran towards the water type and then the female trainer said "Squirtle Iron Tail!"

The water type countered her strike with her very own tail attack. The two were engaged in pitched combat, Leaf Blade vs Iron Tail. Smashes and swipes were returned at the two were very serious about their battle.

Squirtle got a luck shot and knocked Hannah few feet back and then her trainer said "Come on Squirtle! Ice Beam!"

The water type fired the Ice Beam towards Hannah who was hit by the super effective attack. The grass type's leg was frozen on the ground then Raina said "We got her now! Squirtle one more Ice Beam to finish it off!"

The Squirtle fired the ice type attack towards Snivy but she kept struggling to get herself out. **NO.** She would not accept defeat in her first battle, she wanted to prove her strength and prove her strength she shall. The shy grass type took the attack and was frozen in a block of ice on the field.

"**I guess that's it for Snivy folks. That means tha-**"

Everyone looked at the field and the block of ice Snivy was frozen in started cracking and a violent explosion happened. The ice shattered and out of the ice came a large powerful tornado of leaves that had a small snake like Pokemon glowing a faint shade of green in the middle."

"**Amazing! Using Leaf Tornado powered by Snivy's ability, Overgrow, she has managed to free herself from the ice.**"

The purple haired trainer and Jordan cheered as Hannah gave a smile at her trainer and her friend. She faced the Squirtle with a confident expression as the water type's trainer recovered from her shock. "Nice job Dan, your Snivy is strong alright so Overgrow is on meaning she is close to losing. Ice Beam!"

The Squirtle readied to fire the ice attack but then Dan interrupted "Hannah use Glare!"

The Snivy glared at the Squirtle, completely paralyzing her. Jordan, Luke and Hannah knew where this was going and then the grass type's trainer said "One final hit! Leaf Storm!"

The grass type spun around and surrounded herself in a cyclone of leaves and when the attack was fully ready. She fired it at the immobile water type who was directly hit with the super effective attack.

"Oh no Squirtle!"

"YES!"

"**That's it! Squirtle is unable to battle and the winner Snivy! Raina has lost all three of her Pokemon meaning the youngest Pallet Prince Dan will advance to the finals. Now let's go to Parker and Artemis' battle!"**

The crowd was crazy, wolf whistles; cheers and the occasional fan girl of Dan would yell or squeal causing shy looks from the young trainer. Raina returned her Pokemon and said "Nice work Squirtle."

The purple haired boy approached his Snivy and said "Wow Hannah! Nice work!"

Jordan gave a thumb up while Luke actually smiled a bit. She was happy with her performance and she was very pleased with her trainer's reaction. The young trainer was approached by Rain and said "Good work Dan, good luck but for now let's see who you'll battle."

**Jordan's POV**

We won that round good! Hannah was pretty awesome too! She was all like Boom! Pow! Wham! I was excited for my turn to battle because I was the only one left who hasn't battled.

Where ran to the box where we were greeted by Liz who said "Great job Grapehead! You were right, Hannah was more than ready. You won now I guess you'll now see who you might battle."

We went to Connor who was watching along with everyone else jaw dropped at the result of Parker and Artemis battle. We looked over and saw Parker grinning with his arms crossed, on the other side of the field, Artemis had a shocked expression on her face as her Joltik was smoking on the ground.

Parker was grinning very smugly as a small white colored Pokemon that looked like a steel type was in front of him looking like it took no damage at all. Connor turned to us and said "Congratulations Dan but I guess this might be your toughest battle yet."

The crowd was speechless as the MC said "**Amazing! After Parker had lost two Pokemon straight to one Pokemon, he has recovered and defeated Artemis' Gible and Joltik with his starter, a shiny Aron! This little Pokemon took them down like they were nothing and took absolutely no damage."**

The crowd cheered as Artemis returned her Pokemon into her ball and sighed looking very disappointed but she quickly went back to her giddy self as Parker approached her with his Aron by his side. The Pokemon wasn't like usual Aron, instead of the color being grey metal; it looked like the color was white platinum.

Parker shook her hand and said "That was a good battle but I guess Aron's defense and offence was way too much."

The Butterfree necklace wearing girl shook his hand back and said "Good luck against Dan."

"**Folks it looks like the final battle for the Pokemon egg will be the Dewford Heartthrob Parker McKnight going against the Pallet Prince Dan Ketchum!"**

Man, that little guy must be strong but I bet we could handle him. Dan brought us to get healed for about five minutes and as we were waiting for the others to get healed, I stayed on his shoulder and said "So…Were here."

"Yup."

"We ready?"

"Yup."

"You going to use me?"

"Yup."

"You gonna give me a snack before the match?" I said while grinning.

"No."

"Worth a shot." I said while shrugging, I hopped onto the counter and said "Hey look it's Connor."

Dan turned and he saw the shades wearing dude walking towards us with his Golden Lucario looking as intimidating and cool as ever. Ever since we started training, I was a total Animus try hard, I tried to do everything he did but it was too tough. He kept telling me to practice and I would eventually do it.

"Hey kiddo, Jordan."

"I waved at them and then Dan said "Hey Connor, what's up?"

He sucked in some air through his teeth and said "Dan, when you were late, Sky told me you were chased by an Ariados. Is that true?"

Yep, we were chased and every time I remember that giant bug I get goose bumps. I mean look at it, it was freaking huge and scary, sure I could handle it but it was so dang creepy. Dan nodded and said "Yeah, I was kind of being chased because I eavesdropped over a conversation and the guy heard me."

Connor raised a brow and said "Did you see what the bloke looked like?"

I raised my hands in the air and said "He was ugly! He had like eight legs, scary fangs, a creepy horn and weird patterning."

Animus face palmed while Dan rolled his eyes and groaned "Jordan, the guy. Not the Ariados."

"Oh… I knew that."

Dan stuck his tongue out at me and said "He had magenta hair and he had a camera around his neck. That's the best description I can give."

He nodded and as he was about to speak the MC said **"The final battle between Dan Ketchum and Parker McKnight will begin shortly!"**

Nurse Joy handed him his Pokeballs as Luke came out and I said "Wish me luck man. I gotta go."

He chuckled and said "You'll do fine kiddo. Have fun, me and Liz'll be rooting for you all the way."

Dan dashed past him with me on his shoulder and Luke by his side as he ran to the battlefield; we were greeted by the crowd cheering loudly with my appearance **of course**. He looked at us and said "This is it guys, Parker is no pushover so we better be on guard."

We both nodded as Dan face Parker from across the field. I grinned at Luke and said "Ready red?"

"As always pipsqueak, yes."

**Liz's POV**

I stood beside Connor and Quincy as Dan's battle was about to begin. There was something wrong that I really couldn't put my finger on but I knew it was about Connor and Quincy. Connor seemed to distance himself from her as so did she like something awkward happened. Quincy would glare at him when their eyes would meet but Connor would just give a polite smile and nervously waved. I would have to check on that later

Dan grinned towards Parker and said "Dewford Heartthrob?"

The older boy ruffled his hair while nervously laughing and said "A title I didn't want. But hey, Pallet Prince? Nice one."

Dan already had a title as the youngest Pallet Prince and I didn't know what my title would be if I ever got one. I hope it would really be good and not stupid. Anyway, Dan laughed a bit and said "Yeah but I have to share my title with my two older brothers."

"Hey, it's better than mine."

The MC then shouted "**The battle between the two finalists Parker McKnight and Dan Ketchum will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokmon! The first one to lose all three loses and the winner will receive this Pokemon egg!**"

The egg was shown in the screen. The top was blue with up and down line designs and the lower part was just black. It looked nothing special but you never know. Dan picked a Pokeball from his belt and said "I really want to face that Aron of yours Parker! Hannah Its Go Time!"

Out of his Pokeball come out Hannah the Snivy who looked as confident as she could be. (Not really looking that intimidating) Parker rubbed his nose and said "Awesome! I wanted to battle her! Shinx Game Time!"

Out of the Pokeball came out the small cute dog like Pokemon that growled at Hannah who cowered a bit in fear with his Intimidate ability. The MC shouted "**Snivy versus Shinx! Battle Begin!**"

"Hannah quick! Energy Ball!"

"Dodge it Shinx! Then use Flame Charge!"

Uh oh. Flame Charge would be a problem for Dan. Hannah fired a green ball of energy to start off the battle but the agile little Pokemon nimbly evaded the attack by surrounding itself in flames and charging towards the grass type who also dodged the attack.

The two had a good first attack and then Connor smiled as he said "The two had a great start. There's no telling where this could go."

I watched as Dan said "Hannah use Glare!"

"Close your eyes Shinx and use Shock Wave!"

The Shinx evaded the attack by simply closing his eyes and he followed it up with the electric type attack that never misses making Hannah fly back with the impact of the attack. She recovered quickly as Dan said "Nice one man, my turn. Hannah surprise time use Leaf Storm!"

Parker scoffed a bit and said "What's that about a surprise? Shinx Flame Charge!"

The electric type ran through the grass type attack as he was coated in flames but then Dan gave a grin that just automatically made me know he had something planned.

"Twister Hannah!"

The grass type evaded the attack by leaping over the electric type gracefully and as she landed, she faced the electric type as she spun around like she was making her Leaf Tornado attack but instead she used the dragon type attack Twister. Shinx flew back with the power of the attack.

Parker looked pretty surprised as the crowd cheered. Vanessa and Ness urged for Parker to go on and then Parker watched as his Pokemon got up. He grinned and said "Nice surprise. Shinx Discharge!"

The electric type released a great amount of voltage on the field but Hannah, being the quick and graceful grass type she was, evaded all the voltage and managed to deliver a quick Slam attack with her tail.

Dan laughed out loud and said "Use Vine Whip for Seismic Toss!"

Connor scoffed and said "It's done."

"What?"

"Its over."

I looked at him along with some of the others except Vanessa and Ness who were glaring at him for counting Parker out so easily. He held up his hands defensively and said "Easy ladies. I'm just saying that Shinx is already defeated."

Quincy crossed her arms and said "I hate to admit it Shades but you are right. He's done."

Conner chuckled and said "Thank you."

"Don't push it idiot."

"Somebody is still ticked off."

"Shut up! It was your fault!"

"Okay! Sorry but I still say it's not my fault alone, it's yours too."

"What!"

"I said we have to share the blame."

"Why you little!"

She chased Connor who ran as fast as he could out of the room because of his mistake of angering Quincy. Everybody sweat dropped at the two teens and we turned our attention back to the match.

Hannah had caught Shinx in her vines after several failed attempts with the electric type dodging. She lifted him up into the air as she leapt up and threw him down hard to the ground rendering him unable to battle.

"**The Pallet Prince has taken the lead by his Snivy taking down the Dewford Heartthrob's Shinx!**"

Parker returned his Pokemon while Dan recalled Hannah for later. The grey haired boy said "Wow that was one heck of a battle. Time for some speed and slashes, Vigoroth Its Game Time!"

Out of his Pokeball appeared a medium sized Pokemon that had white fur and sharp claws at the end of his arms. The Pokemon leapt energetically from one side of the field to another showing enthusiasm for battle.

Dan grinned and said "Speed is what you want? Jordan Its Go Time!"

His trusty electric type starter leapt to the field with his usual cocky smile and confident attitude. He pointed at the Vigoroth and gave him a thumbs down that meant 'You're going down'

Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled at his Pokemon's behavior and said "Okay buddy ready?"

The electric type nodded as the Mc said "**Pichu versus Vigoroth! Battle Begin!**"

"Jordan buddy use Agility and then use Charge Beam!"

"Vigoroth use Hone Claws and use Slash!"

The little electric type quickly ran towards the normal type while he charged a large amount of energy in his arms and he fired it towards the normal type but everyone was surprised as the Vigoroth ever so quickly leapt over the attack and landed a powerful looking hit that must have done some serious damage to Jordan.

I gasped as Jordan struggled to get up. Dan was wide eyed as he said "Wow! That was fast, we need to play it safe Jordan. So use Charm!"

Jordan rolled his eyes as his trainer as I giggled. The little guy hated using that move because according to Luke the move deprives him of his 'Natural Masculine Awesomeness'

Jordan complied and winked at Vigoroth whose expression softened meaning the effects worked. Dan grinned and said "Now come on and use Iron Tail!"

Jordan sped towards Vigoroth who was ready for his attack. Parker grinned and said "Slash Vigoroth!"

The Normal type slashed his claw at the Pichu's Iron Tail but the effects of Charm worked wonders and the Iron Tail overpowered the Slash attack. The Vigoroth got knocked back a few feet as Jordan stood again with his cocky grin and his hands on his waist.

I watched as Dan called for the next attack but then I heard someone behind me say "Jordan and Dan are doing pretty well."

My head turned and I saw Connor breathing somewhat heavily behind me. he was somewhat still grinning like a maniac but he had a bit of a worried expression. I raised a brow and said "What did you do now?"

He chuckled a bit and said "Funny story about that, I kind of said that-"

"Shades you are DEAD you stupid idiot!"

"Hehe, got to go! Go Dan! Yeah!"

With that he sped off running away from the angered Quincy. Everyone was watching the battle intently but then Seaeraal went next to me and said "Connor said that Quincy should act more like a lady so she snapped and said something about breaking his legs."

I chuckled at the thought and then I looked back to the battle. Dan and Parker were still battling with Jordan and Vigoroth and none were giving an inch. Vigoroth had tried another Slash attack but Jordan dodged it by ducking and he leapt and delivered a powerful Fire Punch on Vigoroth's face.

The normal type staggered back and looked completely irritated and the Parker commanded another Slash attack. The normal type landed two critical hits on Jordan making him fly back and almost make him unable to battle but again, Jordan was too stubborn for defeat like at Misty's Gym battle so he got up again.

Jordan glared at Vigoroth and said to Dan "Pi! Pichu Pichu Cha Chu Pi Chu Pi Pi Pichu! (I might lose this, remember what we discussed last time right? Let's go!)"

Dan nodded and said "Jordan I know you're low but use Belly Drum!"

Jordan grinned and repeatedly smacked his belly as he started to glow a shade of faint red. I wondered what they were up to and then Connor appeared behind me and said "She finally calmed down, Arceus. I see you are wondering what those two are up to. Dan just told Jordan to use Belly Drum to cut the remaining stamina he has in half so that his attack stat would go to max. It's pretty risky but I think I know what they're up to."

I watched as Jordan still grinned at Vigoroth even if he was visually fatigued. Dan grinned like his partner and said "Go! Agility and evade all of his attacks until you find the opening."

Jordan ran towards Vigoroth as Parker said "What are you up to? Vigoroth use Slash back to back!"

The Pichu ducked, leaned, leapt and spun around to evade all of the normal type's swipes but when a opening appeared Dan grinned and said "Now buddy! Reversal!"

Three blue spheres surrounded Jordan and it went to his right fist as he smashed it on the Vigoroth's face knocking him out. The MC grinned and said "**Vigoroth is unable to battle and Pichu wins! Who is Parker's final Pokemon?**"

Dan grinned at Jordan who was breathing heavily. Dan winked at Jordan who gave him a thumbs up, Parker returned Vigoroth with a thanks and said "That was pretty good. Belly Drum makes you at tip top strength and Reversal is stronger if your opponent is having more stamina than you. Good plan man, I give you that but now say hello to your defeat. Aron Its Game Time!"

Out of his Pokeball appeared his shiny starter. The Pokemon roared its name as the MC said "**Here it is folks! Parkers final Pokemon. This little guy has got him out of tough situations before let's see if he can do it now."**

"Jordan use Reversal!"

"Iron Defense!"

Jordan did the same attack and hit the Rock/Steel type with the peak of his remaining strength. The electric type grinned cockily as he hit the Pokemon but the Aron just shrugged it off and looked mildly annoyed as no damage seemed to happen to him.

"What the heck! No Jordan! Get out of there!"

"Mud Slap!"

The Steel/Rock type opened his eyes wide and slapped some dirt into Jordan's eyes blinding him. Connor gasped a bit and said "Oh no, this is bad."

"Flash Cannon!"

The Steel type fired the powerful attack at Jordan who was severely weakened and blinded causing him to get knocked back in front of Dan with swirls in his eyes. Dan picked him up and said "Oh no! Jordan!"

"**In two hits Aron has taken down Pichu! What will Dan do next?**"

Everyone in the box was amazed on how strong that Aron was. Parker crossed his arms and said "Well, what now Dan?"

"This! Hannah Its Go Time!"

Out of the Pokeball appeared Dan's Snivy Hannah. She was ready for battle but she had in a battle a while ago so she was not a fresh Pokemon. She eyed her opponent as Dan said "Watch out Hannah! He took down Jordan in two hits!"

She cringed a bit but changed back into being tough as Jordan and Luke cheered her on. The MC said "**The Pallet Prince goes with his Snivy! Snivy versus Aron! Battle Begin!**"

"Hannah use Leaf Blade quick so he can't catch up!"

"Aron same plan! Iron Defense but this time also add an Automize!"

The Aron stood there as it glowed a shade of faint silver and he seemed to shine brighter. Hannah delivered several swift Leaf Blades from all directions to catch him off guard but it looked like it did nothing.

Parker smiled and said "Aron is high in Defense and Speed now so watch out! Iron Head!"

As the next Leaf Blade approached, Hannah was suddenly hit with the powerful steel type attack head on causing her to get knocked back down but she still got up. Dan grit his teeth and said "Glare and Leaf Storm!"

Parker chuckled and said "Don't look and just take the hit."

The Aron shut its eyes and got hit by the powerful grass type attack. An explosion ensued and Dan, Connor and I got a hopeful look in our eyes but when the smoke cleared, Aron was standing there without a scratch.

The crowd cheered and so did several people in the box. Dan was surprised with the Aron's resistance and Parker chuckled as he said "Iron Head!"

The little Steel type quickly rushed towards Hannah and landed a direct hit knocking her unconscious. Everyone was cheering and excited about this intense battle between the two boys. Connor shook his head and said "This is going bad. I don't know what can happen now. That Aron has amazing speed, impenetrable defense and astounding attack power."

I shook my head too not knowing what would happen next. Dan returned Hannah with thanks and said "That little guys is really tough. So now it's just brute strength. Matt Its Go Time!"

Dan's final Pokemon was his friendly water type Matt the Mudkip. Parker had his arms crossed as Aron once again roared his name. The MC then said "**This Aron has done great once again and now Dan's final Pokemon is his Mudkip! Battle Begin!**"

"Matt use Tackle!"

"Aron use Tackle too!"

The two Pokemon collided and started to push each other with full strength. The tension was high on who was stronger. After a couple of seconds, everyone gasped as Matt pushed Aron into the air knocking him over.

Connor clapped his hands and said "Amazing, Matt is Dan's Pokemon with the most physical strength so it was a good choice for him to use Matt."

We watched as the Aron got up and his trainer smiled as he said "That Mudkip is strong. Next up use Automize and Iron Head!"

The Aron glowed a faint color of silver as he charged towards Matt with Iron Head but Dan had other plans.

"Aqua Jet Matt and then use Ice Beam to freeze it like the video I showed you of my dad's Floatzel!"

Matt flew into the air as he was surrounded by water and he froze it making it into the Ash Ketchum famous Ice Aqua Jet. The two attacks collided and both Pokemon were sent flying into different directions.

The two got up as their trainers told them to. The two Pokemon kept matching attacks. Tacke with Tackle, Ice Aqua Jet with Iron Head and Water Gun with Flash Cannon. The two Pokemon worked relentlessly to tire and wear each other out. Aron had already shown signs of damage with scratches and dirt stains and Matt was breathing heavily.

"Tackle again Matt!"

"Aron show them you're Tackle!"

The two Pokemon collided again making a loud noise. The two shoved each other back causing them to get knocked away from each other. As both were close to exhaustion their trainers yelled "Tackle one more time!"

The two collided one more and the struggled to overpower the other. Pushing against each other with full strength the MC said "**Who will win this final battle? Mudkip or Aron? Who will-! Wait! What is this!**"

As the two were pushing each other, they started to glow a powerful shine of white. The MC held his mike and said "**Hold on folks! It looks like these two are evolving!**"

When the light cleared everyone gasped as in the place of the two small Pokemon were now two fairly sized Pokemon. One was walking on four legs as he pushed against his opponent, he looked like he was armored with different plating and he was pure white in color. The other one was walking on two legs, he was blue and his stomach area was orange. The Pokemon's expression was serious as he was pushing his opponent with great strength.

"**People Aron and Mudkip have evolved into Lairon and Marshtomp in the heat of battle!**"

"Lairon and Marshtomp?" I said, I pulled out my Pokedex and is spoke "**Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Marshtomp is the evolved form of Mudkip. It is able to move and swim more quickly through mud than through water. Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Lairon is the evolved form of****Aron****. By drinking nutrient rich spring water, it strengthens its steel body.**"

"Wow" I said, Everyone was also surprised with the new evolution of the two Pokemon. The crowd went crazy again and then the battle continued. Marshtomp was still struggling to overpower Aron who also got a large power boost when he evolved. Dan and Parker were looking a bit tense but everyone else was amazed when Marshtomp actually lifted Lairon and threw him.

Connor and Animus smiled a bit as the teen said "Ever since the beginning of my training with Dan, that Mudkip had the most physical strength; and now when he evolved his physical strength is now double our tripled."

Matt grinned at Lairon who was on his back while Parker encouraged him to get up. Dan and his Pokemon grinned and said "Wow Matt! You're amazing! I guess I'll just wing your new moves, Dynamic Punch!"

The water type ran towards Lairon with his fist glowing red with energy but Parker managed to coax Lairon into getting back up and he said "Automize and Iron Head!"

The Lairon then charged towards Matt with insane speed that could rival a speeding train as he smashed into Matt's stomach sending him a few feet back but now without landing the fighting type move but it looked like he barley fazed him.

Parker laughed and said "Lairon you are a lot tougher now! Iron Defense and then Flash Cannon!"

"Get up Matt and use Ice Beam!"

The two attacks collided and a big explosion followed. The two Pokemon were still battle ready as their trainers commanded "Take Down!"

The two powerhouse Pokemon charged at each other and collided with even more force than Tackle. As Lairon struggled against Matt's superior strength, Dan commanded "Matt use Dynamic Punch on his head!"

The water/ground type landed the attack on the steel/rock type's head but once again it looked like no damage was taken. I was shocked with this Lairon's strength, not only did it get stronger while evolving but it also got a boost in defense and attack as well.

Parker smirked a bit while Dan called for another Dynamic Punch. "Metal Burst Lairon!"

The Lairon opened his mouth and a white beam hit Marshtomp sending him back to Dan but the water type got up once more because he refused to lose this one. Dan glared at the Lairon who roared once more. He puckered his lips and said "Okay Matt, that defense it too much but I think I know where the weak point is. I saw this in a movie once and I think it might work so follow what I say alright."

The Marshtomp nodded as Parker commanded another Iron head. The steel/rock type ran towards him like a train again but Dan was silent surprisingly while Matt was just in his battle read position. As soon as Lairon was in range, Dan opened his mouth and said "Ice Beam on the ground and uppercut him with Dynamic Punch!"

The Marshtomp followed orders and froze the ground and as the Lairon came running forward, he lost control and skidded towards Matt with no sense of direction whatsoever. As soon as he was in arms reach, Matt did an uppercut with the powerful fighting type move to the jaw sending him into the air and making him land on his back as he struggled to get up.

"Lairon NO!"

"There Matt! Dynamic Punch on his belly!"

The Marshtomp leapt into the air and smashed his fist on the Lairon's exposed stomach and as soon as the attack was over, Lairon stopped moving and had swirls in his eyes.

"**That was one hell of a battle folks! Dan has managed to defeat Parker's Lairon with his Marshtomp meaning the winner of this match and the champion of the low tier tournament is the Pallet Prince Dan Ketchum!**"

The crowd went berserk along with everyone else in the box area as Dan waved to the crowd along with his Pokemon. Matt stood next to Dan as his trainer patted him on the head and said "You were awesome buddy."

"The Marshtomp sneezed a bit and rubbed his nose as he grinned at the crowd. Parker returned his Pokemon, walked up to Dan and said "Excellent work Dan, I didn't see you aiming for Lairon's stomach until the end. Congrats."

The two shook hands as the MC along with Misty and Tucker approached Dan with a case containing a Pokemon egg in Misty's hands and a small trophy in Tuckers'. The three approached Dan as Parker went back to the box with us and the MC said "**Congratulations Dan. The prize is yours, a Pokemon egg and the low tier tournament trophy.**"

Tucker handed him the trophy with a wink and a handshake while Mist gave him the egg and said "I'll be waiting for a rematch Dan."

Dan held up the egg and trophy as all of his Pokemon was by his side while the photographer took their picture. I sighed and was very happy with Dan's victory knowing that the low tier tournament is over but up next was the high tier with some very nasty people and I have no idea how will this end up.

**AN**

**Well this is the most I've ever written so far. Almost at 100k words!**

**Thanks to you all for the support and thanks for the OCs people!**

**So Dan won this tournament, evolved Matt and got his Pokemon egg (What could it be?)**

**Next up is high tier but it wont be as long and detailed as the low tier because I wanna get out of Cerulean now, its been like 6 chapters here wtf?**

**Please Review! It motivates me to write faster! School is near and I might not update as fast as I do now but I will try!**

**Please Review! I will be very happy and motivated if you do! Please Review!**

**This is Roy Markov..signing off…**


	18. Chapter 18: Tournament Part 4

**AN**

**Roy (Not Real name): Hey guys I'm back! After around two weeks of vacation in the Philippines to visit my relatives, I'm here again to deliver another chapter of Champion's Legacy. Thanks to my buddy Jake for uploading the past few chapters, thanks fuck wad! I will try to upload faster now and imma try something with my friend haha. So all in all… I'm Back (Arnold Schwarzenegger Voice)**

**Jake (Not Real Name): I upload the past few chapters for you and you call me fuck wad on the internet? Thanks asshole. (-_-)**

**Roy: Hehe, sorry buddy. You know were bros right? Thanks for the help anyway. (^-^)**

**Jake: Meh, whatever (-_-)**

**Roy: *Sigh* Alright! Thanks for the reviews guys! Were at half a hundred reviews! Thanks a million guys love ya all! Special thanks once again to Jntvfreak24 (Love you for reviewing like most of my chapters), Eltigre221, Gokuss4kamehameha, Mercedes1312 and SilverWorld for reviewing and to everyone else who reviewed.**

**Jake: This kind of authors note is stupid Roy, don't do dis anymore.**

**Roy: I'm the writer so go fuck yourself. Do the disclaimer Jake!**

**Jake: Roy does not own Pokemon but he does own a pet dog and a pen he often uses.**

**Roy: Good work so to end this long AN, thanks again for the support for 60+ reviews, Thanks for the support for me reaching 100k words. Dan, Liz, Connor and everyone else not from the show or game wouldn't be here if not for you guys.**

**Roy and Jake: On with the Fic!**

**Dan's POV**

The feeling of winning was exhilarating. I felt like I was on top of the world. I beat some tough competitors in this tournament and I won because of me training my Pokemon hard and well. I also had to thanks Connor and Liz too, they were there to support me and Connor really helped by teaching me how to train them right.

Maybe this was the feeling Skylar had when he won the Indigo League a couple of years ago. I already felt how he could have felt when he lost to Dad all those years ago, I really do hope he's okay and I'm excited to see him again like he said I would. If he saw my battle I wish he was proud of me along with Blake, Bella, Mom, Dad, Cleo and Grandma were.

My hands ran over the egg that was on my lap. Liz was beside me along with Jordan, Luke, Connor and Animus who were all also starring at the egg. Really I think everyone was wondering what it could be. Since it was blue I thought that it can be a water type but the bottom was black so I kind of thought it was a rock or dark type. I can't wait until it hatched but until then, I'll have to be patient.

Everyone was getting ready for the 1st round battles of the high tier tournament. Connor, Quincy, Sky and Seaerral would be joining this tournament along with some really big jerks like Ken, Vincent and Vivian along with their cliques. Dad and mom raised me to never wish bad things to anyone but these guys are the ones that really deserve it.

Liz took the egg from my lap and said "Hey grapehead what could this guy turn into?"

I watched as she held it up in the air and said "I don't know; maybe a rock or dark type because of the colors?"

Connor rubbed is nose and said "Never judge eggs on how they look, when I got my Oshawott, Rafael as an egg, he was red and white. I guessed he would be a fire type but I got him and it turned out his skin was red instead of blue so don't jump to conclusions kiddo."

Jordan and Luke looked at the egg and I guess he was right, it could be anything so I guess it would be best to not really mind it for now. I placed the egg in its case and put it in my backpack. Everyone was up and about fussing about the tournament while the low tier guys were just relaxed but some were already gone like Ben and Mark who figured that they should start training for their next gym battle. The others were sticking around like Artemis, Raina and B to watch the matches while some of us already left since they got the badge here like Parker and they already wanted to head for the next one in Vermillion City which was a **long** way from here, they had to go through some mountains, forests and towns just to get there.

Connor was sitting on a chair with his hands on the back of his head and his legs propped on a chair while Animus was now looking very bored as he leaned against a wall. All was going pretty well and was silent but all that was broken when Vivian decided to butt in.

The beauty walked towards Connor and spoke in a flirtatious tone "Why hello there Mr. Battle Prince."

Connor pulled his glasses down a bit as he sat up straight and sighed "Just bloody perfect."

My gaze shifted from the teenage girl and my friend and Liz just groaned in her seat. Did they know each other? Liz seemed to know her and Connor looks mildly annoyed and that rarely happens unless of course he is arguing with Quincy.

"Oh come on Jacky, no need to be so cold to me."

Jacky? Okay this was getting weird. What the heck was going on?

Liz sat up and glared at her then said "Hey Vivian, the guy clearly isn't interested so just crawl back to the hole you came from."

The teenage girl chuckled a bit as she sat on Connor's lap who was looking very desperate for some help. I only met Connor a few weeks ago but I could already tell that he didn't want to be impolite unless he was provoked.

She out her arms around Connor's neck as Animus was ready to step forward but Connor shook his head because he didn't want this to end badly. The girl leaned a bit and said "Well another one of us here eh? Certainly interesting. What are you doing here Diana?"

Diana? What in hell was going on?

Liz glared even harder as she stood up and put her hands on her hips as she scolded "Hey it's Liz to you Vivian. You are still as bratty as before."

She rested her head on Connor's shoulder who just retracted his head to stay away from her. She giggled and said "Hey be polite to your cousin Diana."

"Cousin? What is going on! Somebody freaking throw me a bone or something!?"

"What is going on!?"

A voice then said "I'll tell you what's going on, some hag trying to pose as a legitimate trainer."

We all turned and saw Quincy in her usual long sleeve blue shirt. Her sharp blue eyes were glaring at Vivian who was still on the helpless gentleman's lap. Vivian stood up from Connor's lap and said "Hello Quincy, you were still here? I didn't know you would still be here. I thought you would have left like you always did."

The red head crossed her arms and said "I'm not that same little girl anymore Vivian."

The girl giggled and said "Right, well anyway I have to get ready. A lady like me has to look her best when she wins this thing."

She walked away with everyone except Connor glaring daggers at her. Quincy uncrossed her arms as Connor dusted his vest and shirt while he muttered "Horrid woman isn't she?"

Every one of us including Luke nodded. Quincy swept her hair behind her ears and said "She was always like this, even before. Arceus I wish we can battle so I can wipe the floor with her."

Jordan nodded with seriousness clearly on his face while Connor cleared his throat and joyfully said "Thanks for the help Stonecold. I dint know you cared."

She glared as she always did at Connor and said "I don't, I just wanted her to get lost so it would annoy you. Well it looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Jordan dove into my bag to look for a snack while Luke shook his head at his friend's audacity to do this in such a serious mood. I adjusted my cap and said "Hey Connor what's with the Jacky thing? Liz is she your cousin? Quincy why do you hate her so much? And why do you three know her yet I have no clue who the hell she is?"

"Jackson is my second name."

"Long story, don't dwell on it unless you want me to mess you up again."

I was at the same time wanting to cower behind my seat and burst out laughing. Connor's middle name is Anthony? That made me want to laugh out loud along with Jordan and Luke who seemed to be holding it in. Liz wanted me to drop it? I'll drop it because I don't want to wake up with my sleeping bag containing me hanging upside down from a tree branch again.

The only one who didn't answer my question was Quincy. Everyone looked at her as she leaned on the wall.

"What?" she inquired,

"It's only fair you answered Kiddo's question Stonecold. Everyone answer except you."

She shot a dagger look towards Connor who flinched and held his hands up defensively. She sighed and said "It's none of your business okay? I don't like her and that's that."

Nobody wanted to argue but Liz said "If it makes you feel any better I don't like Vivian either."

She actually gave a small smile as we stopped the conversation and everybody was in a deep awkward silence for the next few minutes until the MC said "**The elimination matches for the high tier tournament will now begin. Each trainer will use one Pokemon.**"

Quincy strode away into the battlefield without a word while Connor stood up, adjusted his vest a bit and said "Guess it's my turn. Wish me luck guys."

I watched as Connor walked off in his regular royalty like walk while Liz muttered something about being a showoff.

**Connor's POV**

Well here I am, ready to battle in this tournament. I can't believe Vivian was here. Great, like I already had enough problems. At least I hoped that this competition would be a very fun experience considering I only started joining leagues this year thanks to Malcolm.

I scanned the battlefield and several trainers were there that I recognized. There was Seaerral counting something inside her bag. There was Quincy leaning against the wall as I gave her a small wave but she just seemingly didn't notice me. Sky was cracking his knuckles as he waited for the results to show. I lazily looked up on the screen just as the MC appeared and said "**Here are the 1****st**** round battles!**"

**Vincent Manners vs Tiffany Akira**

**Vivian Westwood vs Tim Faller**

**Silver Ingold vs Billy Rexil**

**Seaerral Meetafor vs Cindy Naven**

**Connor Auroris vs Mick Bapol**

**Quincy Gracedia vs Leah Remton**

**Ken Gilmore vs Valerie Kapira**

**Sky Larrison vs Raymond Paxton**

"**Intriguing**" I thought, I would be going up against one of Vincent's cronies, nothing I couldn't handle but I should never get overconfident. Vincent and Seaerral would be going against one of Vivian's friends. Quincy would be going against some girl named Leah and that twat Ken would be going against Valerie, that girl I battled back in Pewter.

Everyone cleared the battlefield as we went back to the waiting area, Dan and Liz approached me and gave me some encouragement and we watched as the battles began.

First up was that little prick Vincent going against Vivian's clique members. The battle was very swift and I wasn't sure if I saw it as Vincent being too powerful with his Magneton or she was completely hopeless with her Darmanitan. Anyway, Vincent got the win and he was to advance to the next round.

After those two was Vivian going against one of Vincent's lackeys, Tim. The battle had been close but Vivian's Banette had defeated Tim's Magmortar with relative ease. This resulted in Vincent bad mouthing his friend for being an idiot.

After those two was this Silver fellow. He was around 22 years old and his clothing consisted of a silver jacket that had his red shirt under it and grey pants. He was going against some guy named Billy and their battle had been pretty good but it resulted with Silver coming on top and his reply to his opponent's thanks was just a grunt.

Soon after Silver's victory was my friend Seaerral going against another one of Vivian's friends. Before the battle started, the girl had insulted Seaerral's fashion sense of blue thus resulting in Seaerral defeating her with her Luxray. B was cheering all the way along with Dan and Liz.

Seaerral had finished with the statement "That's what you get for criticizing **my** fashion sense" and everybody cheered. After them would be me so when she got up back here I immediately went down to face my opponent with Animus by my side.

The crowd was cheering wildly as the MC said "**Now the Battle Prince Connor Auroris will be battling Mick Bapol. Each trainer will use one Pokemon, Battle Begin!**"

My shoulders stretched themselves on instinct as I threw my Pokeball the sametime Mick threw his. Out of my Pokeball came a small white and blue Pokemon that had long blue tassels on her ears, in other words I released my Glaceon, Delfi, for battle. On the other hand Mick had set his Macargo ready for battle.

"**Macargo vs Glaeon folks. Looks like Mick has the advantage but this can go any other way. Battle Begin!**"

My overconfident opponent smirked as he dismissively said "One Flamethrower should do it Macargo."

The fire type spewed a torrent of red flames towards Delfi who was just as cool as she usually was in battle. I took off my shades as I said "Dodge it Delfi."

She gracefully leapt out of the way over and over again as Mick called out for several more attacks ranging from Flamethrower, Fire Blast and Rock Slide. Delfi had eveaded them all with relative ease and she even gave her usual "Hmph" to her opponent if she didn't see it as a worthy opponent.

"**It looks like Marcargo's blazing attacks aren't even fazing Glaceon's cool composure.**" said the MC,

Mick was now looking very desperate as he said "Hit that stupid Ice type Macargo, one fire attack will do it since ice types are inferior to fire types."

Delfi's eyes widened as she heard the foolish boy's last statement. She growled and spat "Oh no you didn't!"

I rolled my eyes knowing that Delfi would end this now. I wanted to give the guy a chance to at least last three minutes but I guess it's all over now.

When the Macargo released another Flamethrower, Delfi stood her ground and took the attack head on. She slid a few feet because of the force of the attack but she just grinned while Mick's confident expression turned shocked.

"**Oh well**" I thought, "**Rather now than later.**"

"Ice Beam!"

She fired her 1st attack for this battle towards the Macargo but Mick told the poor fire type not to dodge since it's an ice type attack. Really, types aren't everything. The Ice type attack landed on Macargo and Delfi's grin got wider as the ice started to grow over the fire type until its entire body was frozen minus the head.

Mick was now very and even amusingly frantic as he said "What the hell! That's impossible!"

I raised one of my brows and said "It's right there so I say it's possible. Finish up Delfi with Shadow Claw!"

She ran towards the immobile Macargo with her right front paw glowing a shade of black and it took a form of a nasty looking, light black, razor sharp claw. The fire type was squirming to get out but Delfi landed her hit directly as the Macargo fell unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

Delfi was looking very satisfied with herself as she said "Fire types, they're complete idiots."

"**The victor of the match is Connor Auroris. Next up will be the Shaymin's Flower of Hoenn going against Leah Remton!**"

I laughed out loud at Stonecold's title and smirked a bit as Mick walked to me with Delfi and Animus by my side. He looked like he was about to hit me went Delfi growled and said "Don't even think about it or you'll end up just like you idiot fire type."

He ran past me quickly and I saw him being greeted by a rain of insults by the courtesy of Vincent himself. I slid my shades back on my face as I said "Now that's what I call a hot and cold battle."

Animus rolled his eyes while Delfi just giggled like she usually did when she finds something amusing. As I was going back up to the waiting area, I saw Quincy walking towards me probably heading to the battlefield for her battle. Me and my two Pokemon politely said "Good luck."

She stopped and said thanks to Animus and Delfi and she walked right past me as if I was never there. Goldie gave a hearty laugh while Delfi giggled once again and said "Wow Connor."

"What?"

"**Partner it was as if you were never there**."

Delfi smiled and said "Don't be mean Animus, he was there. It's just she doesn't want to notice you. So somebody has finally resisted the prince's charms?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Shut up…"

I don't even know what they're talking about. Mother, Fecilia, Cassie and even Malcolm say that girls just swoon for me but what the heck do I do? I was just being myself as mother said but somehow I keep being hounded by women like Vivian. Also what was it about my Pokemon talking about "The Prince's Charms" I mean, what are they talking about?

Dan and Liz greeted me we a wide grin on their faces and Dan said "Wow Connor, Delfi is pretty strong."

She chuckled a little and said "It was nothing; you should see me go all in."

Liz went down and stroked her fur and she squealed "Wow and her fur is so soft too! She must be really groomed and I bet she can join contests."

I shrugged and said "She won't go a day without grooming like the others would. She's just a bit too… how do I say this? Prissy."

The ice type rolled her eyes and said "Hey it's called being hygienic unlike that stupid mutt Tony."

One of my Pokeballs that hung on my chain that was by my pocket shook violently and I held it shut because I didn't want Delfi and Tony ruining this tournament. I chuckled nervously as the two kids looked at me weirdly as I struggled to keep Tony's ball shut.

I glared at Delfi a bit and said "Now, now Delfi, don't bad mouth your teammate. Tony is a just good battler as you are."

She huffed and said "Whatever. Can I go back to my ball please?"

I was about to reply when Liz suddenly hugged her and said "Can she stay out for now?"

Delfi sighed at Liz stroking her fur and Dan just grinned at me.

"Fine" I said nonchalantly,

Liz squealed and carried Delfi away while Dan followed her. I could have sworn I heard Liz saying "Come on, let me groom you."

Animus and I starred at each other with both of us knowing Delfi will never let anyone but Liz groom her again. Liz was just so consistent at grooming her Pokemon so I wouldn't be surprised if she keeps asking Liz to groom her.

I chuckled to that thought as I turned to see Quincy's match had just begun. She was using a Metang while her opponent was using a Froslass. Quincy was experienced, that I could tell. It was like she had joined a lot of competitions by now while I would only be joining a league this year only because Malacolm told me I needed a break from my search…

She had countered any move the Froslass threw at her and managed to deliver an attack as a counter and eventually after continually weakening the Froslass, she finished her off with one final Meteor Mash that would have left a sore point for the next day.

The crowd went wild for the two trainers and she gave her opponent thanks for the match. As she was going back up here I saw Vivian give her a harsh look which she returned in kind and Ken, being the ass he was, pushed her with his shoulder when they crossed paths but she didn't seem to mind.

When she was going past me I gave a small wave and said "Nice job!"

Once again, she ignored me and I have yet to even begin to understand her. I decided to watch the 1st round's final matches before I check on Dan, Liz and Delfi. Animus and I watched as the match between Ken and Valerie began.

Honestly, I was actually a bit surprised, most big mouthed air heads were usually weak but Ken actually had something to brag about. He was fairly good in battle with his Rhyperior going against Valerie's Nidoking. Ken managed to defeat her with minimum damage but instead of shaking her hand for a job well done like any right minded person would, he instead badmouthed her by calling her weak and she didn't even deserve to be in his almighty presence.

That kind of attitude was the kind that really ticked me off. I swear if we would be battling, I will hold nothing back. I would destroy him.

Next up was Sky going against that guy called Raymond. Honestly I felt sorry for Raymond since his powerful looking Gyarados was easily brought down with one Poison Jab from Sky's shiny Toxicroak. Sky nodded in acknowledgement as Raymond thanked him for the battle.

It was now the end of the 1st round so I decided to go find the others. As I turned around to find my friends I easily found them sitting down, Dan was laughing with Luke, Jordan and Liz as Liz comber her fur.

I walked to them and said "Hey guys, what's the laughing about?"

Delfi grinned slyly at him and said "Nothing, I just told them that you were so clueless before at cooking and you actually thought the egg shells were included in the scrambled egg recipe after Animus said it sarcastically."

I rolled my eyes underneath my shades. Great, all I need now was to have Dan and Liz know about me before I learned to cook without reading it through a book. Delfi continued giggling as she said "I was also about o say that when you were young, you were afraid of-"

"Okay Delfi, enough! Return!"

With that, she was sucked back into her Pokeball and I knew that she would be kind of ticked soon that I returned her without her consent. All three of us then turned to the large TV as the MC said "**Here are the next round battles.**"

**Connor Auroris vs Ken Gilmore**

**Vivian Westwood vs Quincy Gracedia**

**Sky Larrison vs Vincent Manners**

**Seaerral Meetafor vs Silver Ingold**

"**Excellent**" I thought, Ken would be battling me and I hope that he would change his ways soon. Otherwise I'll have to speak with him. If there's nothing I hate it's a rude, ungentlemanly, loud and annoying guy. Other than my predicament, Quincy would be battling Vivian while Seaerral would be going against that Silver fellow.

The break went by in a blur as I was mentally preparing myself against Ken and when the MC called for my name. I opened my eyes from my sitting position and said "Its Time."

**Quincy's POV (1****st**** ever!)**

All I had to say was that this tournament was a bit too intense for my taste. Two of my greatest enemies are here, some kid who thinks he can take me on and finally to top it all off, some guy who infuriates me every single time I see him.

Everyone in the waiting area was ready to watch the battle between Ken and Connor. In all honesty, I want Connor to win. Sure he's annoying and he really pisses me off but Ken was just a whole new level of asshole.

The MC then said "**The battle between the Powerhouse of Castelia City Ken and the Battle Prince Connor will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon!**"

"Rhyperior Destroy!"

"Tony Let's Rocket!"

Two Pokemon appeared on the field. One was as sinister looking Pokemon that had black skin, bone white stripes and it had two curved horns on its head, I recognized this Pokemon as a Houndoom. Ken was using that troublesome Rhyperior of his that usually causes me problems in battle.

That idiot Connor was a disadvantage and he said he would smash Ken. What is he plannning?

"**Houndoom vs Rehyperior! Battle Begin!**"

"Ha! I cant believe you're using a fire type! Stone Edge!"

"Type isnt everything! Flamethrower!"

The Rhyperior roared and slammed his arms together and sent a large amount of stone pieces towards the Houndoom but the fire type just smirked and released its Flamethrower attack causing the stones to set on fire and to be sent back towards Rhyperior. What was more surprising is when the stones made contact; they started to make miniature explosions.

Rhyperior staggered back because of the impact and Ken growled "Lucky shot! This time luck won't do shit! Rock Polish and Megahorn!"

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Connor muttered, "Sunny Day!"

The Rhyperior shone a faint glow of white and it charged towards the fire/dark type as the Houndoom howled and it just suddenly got a bit hotter. The shaded guy smirked and said "Wait for it…Flare Blitz now Tony!"

The Houndoom evaded the increased speed Megahorn by leaping to the right and as the rock/ground type turned, it was hit at hits neck by the fire/dark type who was surrounded in a coat of brilliant blue flames.

The rock type got knocked over by the sheer force of the attack and as Ken yelled at his Pokemon to continue Connor called for Tony to let the rock type stand up. When the rock type had recovered, Ken snarled and said "I won't lose to that little dog! Rock Wrecker and charge in with Hammer Arm!"

The Rhyperior fired the rock type attack towards the Houndoom and rushed towards the fire/dark type with its Hammer Arm ready but Connor grinned and said "Leap to dodge Tony and use Haze!"

The Houndoom leapt and released a thick black smog into the area that covered the entire battlefield meaning nobody could see what was going on. I was focusing to see where they were but then a familiar voice from behind me said "He's just playing with him."

I turned and my eyes met two pairs of eyes, one was brown and one was amethyst purple. It was Dan and Liz along with their Pokemon.

"Who's playing who?"

"Connor," Liz said, "This is exactly how he beat Tucker a few days ago."

This is how he beat Tucker? How? All I could remember for this battle was him using fire attacks that won't do much but knocking him over, blinding everyone and then there was the Sunny Day for fire attacks.

I was about to reply when Ken said "I'm sick and tired of this! Come out and battle! Sandstorm to clear this fucking smog!"

From inside the smog, Dan, Liz and I saw a figure spinning at a great speed and saw that it was Rhyperior. The Pokemon spun rapidly and he blinded everybody because of the Sandstorm, the smoke had cleared and now Houndoom was nowhere to be seen but Connor was just smiling at Ken.

Ken's eye twitched as he yelled "I'm not stupid I know where he is! Earthquake to knock that stupid mutt out!"

Connor shook his head as Rhyperior slammed the ground with its foot and the ground violently shook but nothing came out. Connor chuckled while shaking his head and said "Hey, I'm not **that **predictable. Since you blinded everyone including yourself with the Sanstorm, you didn't see Tony maneuver on your Rhyperior so I'll end you humiliation. Solarbeam!"

Everybody scanned the area but Tony was nowhere to be seen and everybody's gaze turned upwards and there was the fire/dark type. It was on the air thanks to its maneuvering on Rhyperior as it spun and it fired the Grass type attack towards Rhyperior who didn't notice it in time resulting in the rock/ground type to fall to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Tony landed on the ground with a smirk on his face as Connor applauded along with the audience for the great battle and he said in a mocking tone "Thank you! I'd like to thank this idiot for being the example on how **not** to battle smart."

The crowd and everyone inside the waiting area erupted into laughter as Ken's face turned red with anger after he returned his fallen Rhyperior and he ran towards Connor and tried to lunge at him but Connor sidestepped as he fell to the ground.

Connor helped him up and said "Did you catch whatever you were leaping for?"

I saw Connor lean in and whisper "I hope that taught you a lesson."

Ken just growled even more and shouted "You'll regret this! I'll make you pay for this and soon you'll be begging me to stop!"

"Ooh Scary." Connor said in a mocking tone, "Get your ass out of here."

Ken turned and slowly walked away out of the battlefield as the crowd was still cheering. Connor waved to the crowd one more time before he decided to return his Houndoom and get back up here.

Dan and Liz starred at their friend and Liz said "Wow, I didn't know Connor could be so…rude."

"No kidding." Dan said, "Still I say that Ken deserved it."

We all turned and saw Connor going up the stairs with his Lucario by his side. I guess you can't judge people on 1st impressions. He may act like a complete gentleman but he can be pretty mean when he needs to. Dan and Liz grinned at him as he approached us. These kids really idolize him. I can see it in their eyes.

Connor gave a mischievous grin and said "So how was my battle?"

"Dude you really annihilated him!"

"You were awesome!"

He chuckled at their reactions and he gave a small sly smirk at me as he removed his shades which revealed his ruby red eyes. He winked at me and said "So how was it?"

"How was what?" I said,

"I don't know," he stated, "The humiliation, the battle, your choice really."

I chuckled a bit and said "Fine, I have to admit. That was pretty good. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to deal another one of my many problems."

I walked past them as Connor put his shades back on and he was bombarded with questions from Liz and Dan about his battle. As I stepped on to my side of the field, I saw Vivian on her side and she grinned at me as she said "Might as well forfeit darling."

"You wish."I retorted, "You honestly think I'll give up? I'm not that same little girl back in trainer school."

"We'll see about that."

The MC then said "**The battle between the Wicked Beauty of Fallarbor Town and the Shaymin's Flower of Hoenn will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon! Trainer choose your Pokemon!**"

"Sparkle the stage Drapion!"

"Call of the Heavy Metal Dex!"

Out of our Pokeballs came out two large Pokemon. Mine was a large, blue, floating robot like Pokemon while Vivan was using a large purple and violet Pokemon that had a pair of nasty looking claws at the edge of its arms.

"**Its Drapion vs Metang! Battle Begin!**"

"Drapion darling, use Pin Missile! "

"Psychic!"

My Metang's eyes glowed a shade of blue as it stopped the incoming Pim Missle and send it back towards Drapion hoping to score some hits but Vivian said "Night Slash!"

The Drapion's right claw turned pitch black as it slashed across the Pin Missle attack making a spectacular display of sparkles. Vivian may be a rude and mean person but as a coordinator, she's someone that you shouldn't underestimate.

"Take Down and Meteor Mash Combo!"

I learned this move from my battle with Liz since I saw how effective some combinations could be so Dex's claws went to its front and he charged like a rocket towards Drapion.

"Use Swords Dance to dodge."

The Drapion started doing a weird dance and it moved far left as Dex was about to crash into it. I mentally cursed myself for such a foolish move, now her attack was increased and she even managed to dodge. This was the 1st time I battled Vivian since trainer's school so I don't really know how she battles.

"Poison Fang!"

The poison/dark type's left and right claw turned ghastly purple as it flew towards Dex but I was smart enough to know that this was a fake since poison type attacks didn't affect steel types and I fought someone before who did the same thing and the Poison Fang was chained into Fire Fang so I said "Don't let it hit you Dex no matter what!"

The Drapion's arms shot forward again and again as the MC said "**What is she doing? Poison type attacks don't affect steel types."**

"Yeah Darling, why not just take the hit?"

"I'm not stupid Vivian, I know what you're up to."

"Shame. You're smarter than you look, so in that case Drapion use Bulldoze!"

The Drapion retracted its arms and repeatedly spun both arms around in an increasing speed and it charged but I now knew he had to take this hit. It could be a good opening "Dex take it and follow with Miracle Eye!"

Dex stopped his attempt to dodge as his eyes glowed purple and then the hit from Drapion came making him fall to the ground. I was about to command but Vivian got to it first and said "Miracle Eye won't help you darling, Earthquake!"

Drapion slammed its foot on the ground and the ground violently shook as Dex took a large amount of damage but he still got up and I said "Comeback time, Psychic!"

I felt Dex give a pleased hum as its eyes turned blue and Drapion got lifted into the air as Dex slammed him around the area. The crowd was going crazy while Vivian was looking very frustrated as she tried to keep her composure but I heard several familiar voices say "Go Quincy!" "Keep Going!" "You better win Stonecold if you want to battle me!"

I glanced at the source of the familiar voices and saw Dan, Liz and Connor along with their Pokemon cheering for me. Honestly I didn't know what it felt like, sure the crowd cheers but I never knew how being cheered on by people you know feels like since from most people I know, the only thing I get are insults. But it felt good and I was more encouraged to finish this battle soon.

"Throw it and use Zen Take Down!"

Dex threw Drapion a few feet away as he readied his Take Down while his head turned into a faint white color. He shot like a rocket towards Drapion who had just recovered from being thrown around but to its misfortune; it was immediately hit by my combo attack and was knocked down to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"**Drapion has fallen!" **the MC stated, "**The victor is Quincy Gracedia!**"

The crowd went into cheering into full blown cheers as Dex went to my side. I approached Vivian with a ghost of a smile on my face as she said "You have gotten better but you got lucky today. Soon, you'll regret beating me girl."

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that."

"Just watch your back before I stab it girl."

With that she turned and waved to the crowd as if she didn't threaten me with revenge, When I got back to the box Dan, Liz, Connor and their friends approached me and congratulated me for my victory but I gave a nervous laugh and said "Guys a little room? Next match is starting so I want to watch."

Everybody looked to the battlefield and Sky was there with a straight face as Vincent pointed at him and gave a thumb down and he yelled "You're going down loser. I'll make sure of that!"

Sky didn't reply as the MC said "**The battle between the Mysterious Traveler Sky Larrison and the Pallet Warrior Vincent Manners will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon! Trainers choose your Pokemon!"**

"Charizard lets make this fucktard cry!" said Vincent, out of his Pokeball appeared a large orange dragon like Pokemon that roared and spewed fire into the air to show its strength. I was wondering what he would use since I met him before he traded me Dex for my Lunatone that was shiny because he told me he only catches shiny Pokemon.

"Charizard Engage!"

Out of his Pokeball came out a Charizrd as well but his Charizard was more massive making Vincent's look tiny and his was Shiny colored since its skin was black, its wing webs were blood red and its belly was ashen gray.

The smaller Charizard growled to intimidate its opponent but the larger Charizard got into battle position and roared causing the entire stadium to shake with the strength of its roar. I saw Dan huff a say "Funny, that battle cry of his sounds familiar and so does his Charizard. My brother had one but it was a lot smaller than that one."

The MC was now saying "**An epic battle between the starters! Battle Begin!**"

"Flare Blitz that titanic shit to hell to show 'em who's top dog!"

"Charizard Dragon Pulse."

The smaller Charizard flew into the air and surrounded itself in a coat of blue flames as it quickly descended like a meteor towards the shiny Pokemon but the shiny Pokemon fired the dragon attack towards the attacking Pokemon and an explosion in the air ensued. The smaller Charizrd crashed to the ground with swirls in its eyes and the MC said "**Another one move finish for Sky Larrison!"**

The crowd went crazy while Vincent glared at Sky who just returned his Charizardand walked away. Sky didn't come back here so I guess he waited somewhere else and the next match came which was Seaerral vs Silver.

The MC then said "**The battle between the Blue Streak Searral and the Veteran Trainer Silver Ingold will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon! Trainers choose your Pokemon!**"

"Emboar Come On!"

"Pippy!"

Out of their Pokeballs came out two fully evolved starters from two different regions. The two Pokemon eyed each other as the MC said "**Emboar vs Empoleon! Battle Begin!**"

"Good Luck! Emboar use Arm Thrust!"

"Same, Pippy Drill Peck!"

The Empoleon spun around and flew towards the Emboar who was charging with his arms going rapid Arm Thrusts and when the attacks collided, Emboar got the upper hand knocked Empoleon into the air with het leverage.

"Pippy Hydro Pump!"

The Emopleon recovered in mid air and fired a powerful torrent of water towards the Emboar who was directly hit with the attack. The fire type staggered back with the impact of the attack and her trainer said "All right! Hammer Arm when he goes down!"

The Emboar readied her attack as the Empoleon landed and directly landed a super effective attack to its side causing the water type to fly back a bit but he quickly recovered and his trainer said "Pippy use Earthquake!"

The Empoleon crashed its foot on the ground causing strong tremors that did a lot of damage on Emboar but it was still standing as her trainer said "Fire Blast!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The two attacks collided and a large mist appeared and through the mist, Emboar charged and landed a clean Flare Blitz on Empoleon. The Empoleon kneeled and his trainer said "Pippy you have to keep standing. That's it! Nice work! Now use Hydro Cannon!"

The Empoleon fired the strongest water type move towards Emboar but Seaerral just grinned and said "Uh oh, secret move time! Wild Charge!"

The Emboar surrounded itself in electricity and rammed the attack and took the damage but it could still continue so she rammed the Empoleon with the electric type attack causing him to fly back and crash into the wall.

"Pippy!"

"**Empoleon is unable to battle and the victor is Seaerral Meetafor!**"

The crowd went into cheers once again as Seaerral waved to the crowd and Silver returned his Pokemon and approached her and said "Nice battle, hope you win."

With those words, he left the arena. The second round battles were over and we finally got rid of the unwanted people in this competition like Vincent, Ken and Vivian so now I can finally enjoy these battles.

It was a ten minute break and I was going to make the most of it since these people I might battle might actually be a challenge.

**Liz's POV**

Wow! Those battles were great! Especially the ones with Connor and Quincy in them, Connor played around with Ken like he was nothing and Quincy was pretty awesome with her battle against that witch Vivian. I was glad Seaerral made it through too and I was now standing beside Connor who was waiting for his Pokeballs as he tapped the counter impatiently as he was resting his head on this palm and he was also tapping the ground with his foot.

I raised a brow and said "Connor are you ADHD or something?"

He lifted his head from his palm and said "Why yes. How'd you guess?"

I laughed at the thought since I have **NEVER** seen him not doing anything. When he was reading his book, he was nodding his head and tapping the floor, when he was eating, he was wiggling his legs like a kid and when he was training, he could never sit still like Dan. He would always walk around or even spar with his Pokemon.

"Nothing" I replied in an amused tone.

Nurse Joy came into the room with a tray of Pokeballs and he rubbed his hands together as she handed him his Pokeballs. He attached three to the chain hanging by his right pocket and he held the remaining three and said "I don't know who I'll face but I'm using these three. So come on out."

Out of his Pokeballs came out a small white and blue Pokemon that had tassels on its ears. The second was a humanoid Pokemon that stood tall with its strong looking legs and its body was colored with red and orange. The third was another humanoid Pokemon that stood beside Connor with a bored expression on his face. These three Pokemon are Glaceon, Blaziken and Lucario.

"Delfi, Warren, Animus. Go to Dan for now, I have to make a call."

They nodded and proceeded to find Dan and I said "Where is Dan?"

He was already dialing a number as he said without looking at me "He's around here somewhere. Just look around."

I took his advice and just followed his Pokemon. The room was now nearly empty as most of the trainers had left since their part in the tournament was over but some were still here but they were now in the crowd like Artemis, B and Raina.

I glanced back and Connor was still on the phone talking to someone who looked like he was around the same age he was but he had black hair and he wore a pair of thin glasses. He seemed to be telling something funny since Connor was laughing hard.

I turned again and I saw Dan at the edge of the room with his Pokemon observing the egg so I approached Dan and said "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing" he said, "The others are just taking an interest in the egg."

I looked at them and saw Jordan sitting on the ground as he starred at the egg with Hannah by his side. Emil and Matt, who were also looking at the egg were also conversing as they looked at the egg with interest and Luke was just standing there looking very blank as usual.

Connor's Pokemon also went to the egg to inspect it and they started conversing. A few minutes later, Connor came to us and said "Hey, next round battles coming up."

"Really?" Dan and I said simultaneously,

"Yup. Now come on!"

When Dan, Connor and I got to the big screen after we returned the Pokemon. We saw the MC say "**Here are the semi-final battle! Each trainer will use three Pokemon and the battles will happen simultaneously."**

**Connor Auroris vs Quincy Gracedia**

**Seaerral Meetafor vs Sky Larrison**

Silence, that's what I heard from the room. Most people were gone already except for me, Dan, Connor, Quincy, Seaerral and B who decided to check on his friend.

"Uh oh" B said, "Dang CC (B's nickname for Seaerral), you might have a tough time with this one."

Uh oh indeed, now only was my friend battling a really tough opponent, Connor would be battling Quincy as well. I only hope these two can put their differences aside for now, just so they can have a good battle.

Quincy huffed and said "Battle time Shades, let's go."

Connor shrugged as he said "Tally ho."

As soon as Connor and Quincy were in their respective battle positions, Connor crossed his arms and said "Well, now it's time for us to battle in the tournament, Stonecold".

"Yeah, don't think I'm going to go easy on you Shades."

"Touché"

"One other thing, expect the unexpected."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Just battle me."

"**The battle between the battle prince Connor Auroris and Shaymin's Flower of Hoenn Quincy Gracedia will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokmon.**"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Call of the Heavy Metal!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(I did so many cliff hangers already. I'm not that evil.)**

Dan and I were watching along with B and Seaerral as Connor let out his Glaceon, Delfi and Quincy once again let out her steel type, Dex the Metang.

"It's been quite often I've seen you use that one."

"He needs the experience."

The MC then said "**Glaceon vs Metang! Battle Begin!**"

"Dex use Bullet Punch!"

"Going for the advantage are we? Alright Delfi last second evasion and use Fire Fang!"

As the Metang came close, Delfi ducked and crunched down on the arm Dex tried to use to hit her and blazing hot flames erupted from her mouth causing Dex the Metang to stumble back a bit.

I looked around me and saw Dan was gaping at the battle. "**Such a fanatic**" I thought, "**If a bomb blew up behind him during a battle like this, I bet he wont even blink.**"

Seaerral was looking very nervous as she watched their battle and B was cheering wildly for either Connor or Quincy since he kept changing sides. Quincy looked as calm as usual and said "Bullet Punch again!"

"Delfi dodge with Dig!"

The Ice type dug underground to evade being hit with the super effective attack and Quincy said "Apply your training to good use Dex, remember with the Frisbee in the forest? Meteor Mash!"

The Metang silently floated around and when Delfi shot out of the ground behind the Steel type, he quickly turned and smashed his glowing claw onto Delfi causing her to fly back to Connor.

I was surprised and I said "Go Delfi! Come on girl you can do it!"

I think I saw her glance at me and wink as Quincy said "Quick! When she's down! Calm Mind!"

The Metang glowed an eerie shade of purple as he increased his special attack and defense but Connor then swiped his shades off his face and said "Top class actor as always Delfi, Encore!"

The Glaceon then shot up and mewled as she glowed white and so did the Metang, Quincy looked very annoyed as she said "No!"

"Oh yes, Delfi a Shadow Claw and Dig Combo if you please."

Delfi got underground as Quincy said "Dang it, I only trained Dex to counter these kinds of sneak attacks with attacks, he wasn't trained to dodge."

Connor had really thought things through, he lured Quincy into a trap and now he was going to win this round. I looked at Dan and he then said "Wow, Connor's really good. He's almost as good as Skylar was."

"Don't count Quincy out yet Dan." I said, "She's pretty good in her own right."

"Yeah, I guess."

Dan had really grown attached to Connor these past few days like I have. He was like an older brother I've never had except for the fact that I have an older brother but he was always mean and discouraging me, but Connor always supports us and gives great advice.

Delfi shot out of the ground and clawed Metang's face making him fall to the ground with swirls in his eyes. The MC then said "**Metang is unable to battle and the winner is Glaceon.**"

Quincy returned her Pokemon and said "Nice job Dex, you weren't prepared for that I know but we'll work on it."

Connor grinned at her and said "Well Stonecold? One down."

"Don't get too cocky idiot. I think this one wants to settle a score with you. Call of the Nature Leo!"

Out of her Pokeball came out a large, green, bipedal, reptilian Pokemon that had a twig in its mouth. I pulled out my Pokedex and it said "**Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies.**"

"Wow a Sceptile." I said, Dan looked me in the eye and said "This won't be good."

"Why not?" questioned B,

"It's a long story actually." I said,

Seaerral then crossed her arms and said "Summary?"

"Fine," Dan said, "Connor and I were training and so was Quincy with her Sceptile but Connor thought the Sceptile was attacking her so he stepped in and beat the Sceptile with his own hands."

"Dang boy" said B with a surprised voice,

"Jeez Louise," said Seaerral,

All of us turned our attention to the battlefield as the MC said "**Glaceon vs Sceptile! Battle Begin!**"

"Delfi lets begin with Ice Beam!"

"Watch out Leo!"

The Sceptile dodged by leaping over the beam and he rushed forward with his left hand glowing as Quincy said "Brick Break Leo!"

Connor looked a bit startled with its speed and said "Wow, he's fast and he really wants payback. That's it! Payback Delfi!"

Delfi was hit with the swift strike and she got knocked back a few steps but she glowed a shade of black as she tackled Leo with twice the power the Brick Break had but the Scpetile wouldn't give in and he tackled her back with with a Quick Attack sending her back a few feet.

She got up and growled as Connor said "Keep your composure, this one seems very, very powerful Delfi, we might not make it so use Ice Beam!"

She fired an Ice Beam towards the Sceptile who nimbly dodged it once more and Quincy said "That's not going to work. Brick Break!"

She was once again hit with the super effective attack and Connor said "We won't last any longer, last chance with this, use Last Resort!"

She glowed white and tackled Leo with all her might as he felt the impact of her attack and Quincy said "A good last effort, Leo finish up with Iron Tail!"

The grass type spun around in the air as the exhausted Delfi gave a small huff of satisfaction as she was hit with the Steel type attack knocking her unconscious.

"**Glaceon is unable to battle! The winner is Sceptile!**"

Animus gave a nod to Connor as he returned Delfi and said "Top notch as always Delfi, you really do deserve to be one of my top Pokemon. Now, the score is all tied and I fell like bringing out a friend from Hoenn so Warren Lets Rocket!"

Out of his Pokeball appeared a large bird like Pokemon that had red and white feathers around its body. His wrists burst into fire as he eyed the Sceptile and the MC said "**Blaziken vs Sceptile! Battle Begin!**"

"Warren Fire Punch!"

"Leo Thunder Punch!"

The two Pokemon sped towards each other and their fists collided causing them to have a standstill. Leo was still pushing on as Warren was giving it all he's got. The crowd was cheering for both Pokemon as Connor said "Follow up with Blaze Kick!"

The Blaziken then kicked the Sceptile's side with his blazing foot and sent him flying back a few feet but the Sceptile recovered and Quincy said "Leo Aerial Ace!"

The Sceptile flipped in the air and landed a direct hit to Warren's stomach as the grass type hit him there with the Aerial Ace. The Sceptile smirked at the Blaziken as Connor said "Watch out Warren and use back to back Blaze Kicks and Fire Punches with Close Combat!"

Quincy grinned and said "Sorry but I expected this, Detect and cut through the openings with Leaf Blade."

Connor gritted his teeth as Warren punched, kicked and swiped in the air but Leo kept evading all of it and every opening there was, Leo swiped his blades at his body causing him to weaken and when he was weak enough Quincy said "Dragon Claw!"

Leo's claws glowed blue and he slashed forward to Warren causing him to stagger back in pain. Warren still got up and his fires got more intense and Connor said "Yes! Blaze! Warren use Sunny Day!"

Dan looked surprised and said "He's putting it all in one shot!"

All of us starred at him as Connor said "Overheat!"

"Solarbeam!"

The massive fire attack and the powerful grass type attack's were being prepared into colored spheres as the crowd held their breath and when the two attacks collided and a massive explosion ensued knocking both Warren and Leo back to their respective trainers. Leo slowly got up as Warren stayed down.

"**Blaziken is unable to battle and the winner is Sceptile! Connor is down by two and who will his final Pokemon be?**"

He returned Warren and said "Nice job Warren. I guess your friend there got his payback. Now let's end this! Animus Lets Rocket!"

He pointed to the field and Animus leapt there and got into fighting position. Connor's eyes were now blazing ruby red instead of calm and cool blue like a while ago. Quincy chuckled and said "Nice, now Leo be very careful."

"**Looks like its Connor's Shiny Lucario vs Quincy's Sceptile. Battle Begin!**"

"Leo go with a quick Brick Break."

The Sceptile went into a almost unseen speed as he tried to land a hit on Animus but the golden Lucario caught his hand from his right side and twisted it causing the grass type to fall on his back. The Lucario gave a sly smirk as Leo got up and did several flips to make some space.

Connor shook his head and said "Not going to work. Extreme Speed and Bullet Punch to finish it my friend."

The Lucario sped towards the Sceptile and as he prepared to counter, the golden Pokemon disappeared and everyone went silent but a half a second later, Animus appeared behind Leo and smashed his fist behind his head knocking him furether away form Quincy.

Quincy looked horrified and said "No Leo! I don't want you to get hurt anymore so I give u-"

As she was speaking, the Scpetile growled and shouted "Sceeeeptille! (I won't Lose!)" He started glowing a shade of green and the crowd was now cheering loudly.

"Overgrow" Quincy breathed, there might be hope for them yet but Connor then said "Tut tut, not today. Blaze Kick."

The Golden Lucario then disappeared and appeared right in front of the Scpetile who was still charging his Overgrowth but Animus then gave him a hard kick to the jaw from under with a Blaze Kick making him fly up and fall down to reveal him unable to battle.

"No Leo!"

"**Sceptile is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario! Who will be Quincy's final Pokemon?"**

She returned Sceptile and said "You worked very hard Leo, you deserve a rest. I have to admit Shades, your Lucario is something but I think I can win this."

"Really?" he stated, "How so?"

"This. Call of the Fighting Spirit!"

Connor looked blank as Animus' jaw dropped like a guy who'd seen a supermodel and everyone else including us in the box gasped at Quincy's choice of Pokemon.

**AN**

**Roy: 1****st**** off! Cliffhanger was Jake's idea! Not mine so go kill him!**

**Jake: Hey!**

**Roy: What? Anyway! Thanks guys for the love and support! We are at 100k+ words! Yeah! FUCK YEAH! So thanks for all the reviews and the support! Big thanks to Jntvfreak24 for his awesome help, thanks to Jake for being there.**

**Jake: You don't give me enough credit you ass! I helped so much!**

**Roy: Fine haha. Big thanks to my buddy jake! So I left you at a cliffhanger here.**

**Jake: No shit Sherlock.**

**Roy: Whatever. Try to guess what it is and I already gave you guys a hint with Quincy's last statement. So please review!**

**Jake: Please Review**

**Roy: I love you all for those who review! And once again I love you all and I'm back for business. Next chapter might be the last for my summer since school is in like 1 week.**

**Jake: Yay we're so fucking screwed and you keep asking for my homework.**

**Roy: You did that last year you ass.**

**Roy and Jake: Please Review! It encourages Roy to write! More Reviews+ Jake's Idiocy= Faster Updates.**

**Roy: Well guys, this is Roy Markov signing off….**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Tournament End and Retry

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys! Last part of the tournament in this chapter, I really want to leave Cerulean City already. So re-cap its final battle between Connor and Quincy and Seaerral vs Sky.**

**Jake: Anyway this chapter should wrap things up. So special thanks to jntvfreak24, SilverWorld, beastmode456 and gokuss4kamehameha for reviewing.**

**Roy: Thanks guys! Also thanks to Jake here for being here and convincing to start writing right away. BTW someone asked me about Animus' last hit on Sceptile, just imagine it like Rock Lee's signature jaw kick.**

**Jake: This chapter may be a bit short but its all battles.**

**Roy: Yup, so once again I OWN NOTHING!**

**Jake: Enjoy the-**

**Roy: DYNAMIC ENTRY! (Kicks Jake in the face)**

**Jake: What the fuc- (Roy steps on Jake's face)**

**Roy: Enjoy the fic! **

**Connor's POV**

Well this was quite a shock, I didn't show it but I was pretty surprised. Everyone else was having their own reactions, Dan was grinning and his eyes were full of anticipation, Liz was covering her mouth in shock, B was leaning over the edge of the box and Seaerral was pulling his back to prevent him from falling.

The crowd went silent for about two seconds and they all erupted into cheering as Quincy smiled for once. Animus was slack jawed as he eyed his opponent who was gracefully moving around the field waiting for the go signal.

Quincy was smiling with her arms crossed and said "Well?"

"I have to admit, a fine Pokemon you have. Apparently Animus has a lot to say about her."

Animus' eye was twitching as the Pokemon went into fighting position; the Pokemon was looking very well trained and very powerful. The thing that caught my eye was the Pokemon's fur was gleaming Silver. In other words, Quincy's final Pokemon was a silver furred Lucario.

"**Folks its Quincy's own shiny Lucario vs Connor's shiny Lucario! Its Gold vs Silver! Lucario vs Lucario! Battle Begin!**"

"Amelia introduce yourself to Animus with a good old Wake-Up Slap!"

"Animus dodge and use Blaze Kick!"

The silver Lucario sped towards Animus and gave him a good slap to the face since Animus reacted a tad bit too late. Animus groaned as he got back up and growled as he went into fighting position.

"Lovely," I said, "Now Animus I know you don't want to hit a lady but this is a battle so Extreme Speed with Bone Rush!"

Animus disappeared and re-appeared in front of the silver Lucario and delivered three hits to her body and two hits to her legs but then Quincy said "Amelia use Fire Punch!"

"Catch it with Ice Punch!"

Animus had caught Amelia's fist with his palm by coating it in ice and now I said "Top notch Animus, Circle Throw!"

Animus held her arm tighter and twisted it as he lie on his back and threw her over his head making her fly back a few feet. Animus got up and growled at her as she growled back.

"Amelia Close Combat!"

"Dodge it all Animus and then use Blaze Kick!"

Amelia threw punches and kicks towards Animus but my golden colored friend just smirked and evaded all her attacks and crouched under her after dodging another punch and delivered a hot kick to the jaw sending her to the air like he did with Leo but now we weren't done so Animus leapt after her in the air and I said "Seismic Toss!"

He held onto her in mid-air as he spiraled down to the ground crashed her to the floor. Animus recovered and did several back flips as he went back to me. Quincy called for her Pokemon and the fallen Pokemon stood and went back into fighting position.

I wrinkled my nose and I said "She's got spirit I'll give her that. Most Pokemon don't get back up after that combo."

"You'll be surprised about what she can do." Said Quincy after encouraging Amelia on,

"Alright, battle on then, Animus Bullet Punch!"

"Counter Amelia with Low Sweep!"

Animus rushed forward with his fist ready but Amelia ran to him and slid down, aiming for his legs but as Animus leapt over her, I realized it was a trap.

"Nice work, Blaze Kick!" said Quincy,

Amelia smirked as she delivered a kick to Animus stomach, making him stagger back a bit as he clutched his gut. He growled and went back into fighting position and ran forward with his fists clenched and he delivered some hits to the silver Lucario but she returned them in kind but Animus gave some harsh damage to her.

Quincy then said "Amelia make some room and use Aura Sphere!"

"You as well Animus!"

The two Pokemon broke away from their lock in combat and made some room as they charged a powerful sphere of energy in their hands. Animus roared a she threw his Golden Aura Sphere towards Amelia's Silver Aura Sphere. The two attacks collided and a big explosion shook the arena but the two Pokemon seemed unfazed.

I peeked a bit into Animus' thoughts and I heard him say "**You don't seem too bad don't you Sparkles.**"

"**Keep talking Shiny, keep talking.**" The silver Lucario replied,

The MC then said "**These two look equally matched! What an epic battle!**"

I grinned and said "Animus next combo! Use Double Team and then use Extreme Speed to go around her!"

Animus split himself into six figures and proceeded to dash around Amelia hoping to confuse her and then Quincy said "You know how to deal with this Amelia! Force Palm on the ground!"

The silver Lucario didn't mind the figures circling her and she placed her palm on the ground and then a large crater appeared on where she was standing and all the copies of Animus vanished but the original was nowhere to be seen.

Quincy growled a bit and said "You're pretty good at sneaking your Pokemon Shades."

"Yep. Giga Impact!"

From above us, Animus was there and he crashed into Amelia causing her to crash right in front on Quincy who was surprised by Animus' speed. Animus swiped his hand in the air and reverted into fighting position with his 'Come On' gesture.

"Come on Amelia! Get up!"

Sure enough, the silver Lucario got back up and roared its name towards Animus who just huffed and stretched his neck a bit. I smiled and said "Tough lady huh? Animus get in close with Extreme Speed and then use Metal Claw!"

Anims smirked as he vanished and reappeared again and again around Amelia after landing about three hits each. This was why Animus was my top Pokemon, his speed is a whole other level and he's pretty strong too.

Amelia got down on one knee as she nearly gave in to her fatigue but then Quincy said "Hold on! When he comes close use that move!"

Amelia looked up as Animus was about to strike her and she winked at him sending a few hearts in his direction and he was hit by the attack. "Perfect." I said, "Hey, this is the 1st tome Attract worked on Animus."

"**Folks it looks like Connor's Lucario has been caught in the spell of Attract by Quincy's Lucario.**"

I face palmed as Animus starred at the Silver Lucario with his eyes shaped as hearts and he howled as he looked at her and Quincy said "Nice! Close Combat!"

Animus was relentlessly beat up by Amelia after delivering hit after hit of powerful punches and kicks and my partner wasn't even trying to defend himself. As soon as Animus looked weakened enough, Quincy then said "Finish him off with Blaze Kick!"

I covered my eyes and said "Oh no…" as Amelia leapt and did a spin in the air as she set her foot ablaze and she gave a wink towards Animus before kicking him in the face making him land in front of me unable to battle.

"**Connor's Lucario goes down meaning Quincy wins and she will be advancing to the finals!**"

I could only chuckle a bit as Animus regain consciousness and he said "**Hey what happened?**"

"We lost my friend."

"**What! I never lose!**"

"Say that to your Lady friend Goldie."

Animus turned and saw Quincy waving at the crowd with a smug smile on her face as her silver furred Lucario waved to the crowd as well. Animus' face turned into a scowl as he verbally said "Rargh! Rrargh Rah! (Hey you! That was a cheap shot!)

The silver Lucario just looked at him and stuck her tongue out to annoy Animus but this time I put a hand on his shoulder as we walked towards Quincy. I put my shades back on as I smirked at her and said "Well, you did mention surprises. Anyway, nice job on winning but if you hadn't used Attract, I would have won."

"Exactly," she said, at least she admits is. "Attract is a legal move so I still win."

I shrugged and said "Anyway, losing doesn't bother me much if it involves someone I respect. So good luck against your next opponent Stonecold."

With that I removed my shades and winked at her as she turned away but not fast enough for me to see a small tint of red on her face. I held in to Animus' shoulder tightly to prevent him from starting a rematch against Amelia. He could accept honorable defeat but this was quite out of his comfort zone so I expect him to not talk to anyone for a while.

When I got up to the waiting area with Animus beside me and with Quincy and her Lucario behind me, Dan and Liz immediately approached me and started to console me for my loss but I wasn't really bothered, since this was my 1st year for a league, I don't expect to win it all anyway.

Dan patted Animus' back and said "Don't worry man, you'll win next time."

He shrugged off his hand and stormed towards Dan and Liz' Pokemon who were out of their Pokeballs and were out in the room for some air. I let him go since he needed to breathe after this loss. In our ten years together, Animus' last defeat is when we were training with our Master; Animus hasn't lost a battle since until today.

It would be a ten minute interval for the next match so as Dan and Liz started to question me, I sat on a chair, covered my eyes with my shades to look like I was looking and I dozed off.

**Jordan's POV**

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

Animus had lost?! THE Animus? The same Animus who was our partial mentor in training? The same Animus who was Connor's top Pokemon? That Animus?

I just witnessed his defeat in that battle thanks to that silver Lucario but that wasn't anywhere fair! I mean, his moves were so awesome and well placed while that girl just won by using Attract!

As Animus stormed off towards the others, I leapt off Dan's shoulder and followed him along with Luke who was following him as well. When we got to the group, Animus was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, arms crossed and eyes closed. He seemed to have a scowl on his face and he was muttering about how his defeat was unhonorable and cheap. Everyone of us eyed him as he kept muttering to himself but when he opened one of his eyes, he saw all of us starring at him and he growled "What are you all looking at!?"

All of us were startled by this since he was usually so calm and reserved and he was never angry. Losing to a cheap shot like that may have been a hard blow to him and his pride but Connor seemed fine.

I glanced and eye towards Connor who was sitting on a seat with his shades on as Dan and Liz argued about something and he seemed to be…never mind, he was asleep. I sighed at this since Connor just shrugged off his defeat like nothing while I was moping about mine for a couple of days and now his partner was here growling at all of us.

Animus' angry expression then turned soft as he said "I-I'm sorry, all of you. I'm just a bit shaken up by that last battle. I shouldn't have snapped at you all."

Luke patted his back and said "It's okay Master, we all feel your depression with defeat."

I shook my head as I sat down because Luke keeps calling Animus Master since he was the one who trains him with his Aura and his combat skills so he grew to calling him master. Hannah took a step forward and said "E-Everyone l-losses e-every o-once i-in a w-while."

Animus rubbed his face with his paws and said "I know younglings but I would have won if not for that silver furred witch using Attract on me, that's blasted move never works on me, my own master taught me to resist that."

I had to admit and so did everyone else that it was a cheap move but it still caused him to lose and a loss is a loss. Luke then said "Master, if I may, maybe this time the Attract worked because you see her as a possible candidate to be your mate?"

Wow, Luke was just so blunt sometimes. Hannah, Pidgeotto, Eevee and Clefairy blushed a bit and covered their faces while Emil, Matt and Squirtle laughed so hard that they were now rolling on the ground. Animus looked at his student as his eye twitched and he put one paw on my head and another on Luke's as he said "No, never would I ever see anyone who battles dishonorably as a possible candidate for a mate."

I rolled my eyes as Clefairy then said "So what happens now?"

A feminine voice from behind us then said "Me and my trainer advance to the finals but first we see who we'll battle next."

We all turned our gazes to the source of the voice and saw that it was the silver furred Lucario that beat Animus. Animus gave a low growl but he contained his anger, I stood up from where I sat and said "Hi! I'm Jordan."

The silver Lucario stroked the fur on her arm and said "Hello little one, my name is Amelia."

I swear I felt my eye twitch; did she call me little one because I was small or because I was young? I never took being called little very well anyway. Everyone greeted back in reply except Luke who was just sitting beside Animus and Animus who was just glaring at her.

Amelia then sat down with us and said "Hello again Shiny."

Every single one us watched intently as Animus growled and said "What do you want?"

She shrugged in her seat and said "Nothing, I'm just here to get to know you a bit better since I know you and I are kind of alike, and who is this little one," She said pointing at Luke who was holding his feet as he sat down, "Is he your offspring?"

All of us burst into laughter as Animus violently shook his head along with Luke who said "Excuse me Miss Amelia, I'm only his student and he is my master."

The female Lucario then nodded apprehensively as Animus turned away from her as he growled and muttered under his breath. The silver Lucario then looked at Hannah and said "What's wrong with him?"

Hannah glanced an eye at Animus and said "W-Well, h-he s-seems k-kind o-of-"

Hannah really needed to lose her stutter but Luke interrupted and said "Master seems to be upset with his defeat actually."

She crossed her arms and huffed as she said "Why does he have to be upset and act like a child. All I did was battle and win fair and square."

Animus shot up from his sitting position and growled "Fair and square?! You call using Attract fair and square?! If you didn't use that blasted move I would have won! If we went on now I would win!"

Amelia then got up and growled back "Hey! It's a fair move! Even if you dodged it I still would have won."

The golden Lucario edged closer and said "You have yet to see what I can fully do."

"As do I." replied the silver Lucario,

Everyone's eyes darted back and forth like they were watching a tennis match as Animus and Amelia threw insults and complaints back at each other. I sighed as the argument continued but then I guess both of them had enough and a golden sphere appeared in Animus' palm and a silver sphere appeared in Amelia's palm. Both Lucarios growled menacingly as the readied their attacks but then two voices from behind us said "Amelia stop! Animus drop this nonsense!"

We all turned to see Quincy, Connor, Dan and Liz running towards us. Both Lucarios took a menacing step forward but Connor moved faster than any human I've ever seen and put a hand on each of their shoulders to calm them down. He glared at each of them with his ruby red eyes and said "Animus, I expected better from you. And you Amelia, I barely know you but I can feel that you are better than this."

The Aura Spheres in their palms disappeared as they sighed and turned away from each other. Quincy took Amelia to her side and said "Come on Amelia, back in your ball."

She returned her silver Lucario into her Pokeball as Connor said "My friend please take some time to cool down first. I'll speak with you later."

Animus had his arms crossed and he huffed in annoyance as Connor put him back in his ball. Quincy sighed and said "Control you Pokemon won't you Shades."

"Me?" he stated, "For all I know your Lucario started the commotion!"

And after the Pokemon argue, their trainers come next, just perfect. Dan chuckled nervously and said "Guys calm down. Seaerral and Sky's match is starting, let's go catch a view."

Ooh, this I wanted to see. That Sky guy was really good and I want to see Seaerral's Luxray again. Dan and Liz returned all of us except Luke, Eevee and me, of course, and we all went to the edge of the box to watch the match. B was already there and said "Hey guys! Connor! Bro! Sorry for your loss man but win some you lose some, am I right?"

Connor gave a slight chuckle and said "Yeah, well is the match about to begin?"

"Yeah! CC better win this thing!"

All of us laughed, except Quincy and Luke of course, as we turned to the field and the MC said "**The battle between the Blue Streak, Seaerral Meetafor and the Blue Bolt, Sky Larrison will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokemon! Trainers choose your Pokemon!**"

I was practically jumping with excitement on Dan's shoulder as Seaerral said "Luxray Come On!"

Out of her Pokeball appeared came out a large black furred Pokemon that roared its name in the air as sparks of electricity appeared on its fur. B cheered loudly as I became more excited and the MC said "**Seaerral starts with her Luxray! Who will this mysterious trainer choose?**"

Sky picked a Pokeball from his belt, ran his hand through his black and lightning blue hair and he threw his Pokeball nonchalantly as he said "Leafeon Engage!"

Out of his Pokeball appeared a well trained looking Leafeon but this Leafeon was not like most of its kind. This Leafeon's supposedly leaf green leaves were pink like Sakura Tree Flower Petals and her skin was pale. The grass type glared at the Luxray and went down into pouncing position as the MC said "**Another shiny Pokemon from Sky! He has been very swift in battles and he isn't now called the Blue Bolt for nothing. Leafeon vs Luxray! Battle Begin!"**

"Luxray use Fire Fang!"

"Leafeon Mud-Slap!"

The Luxray charged forward with its fangs set ablaze but the shiny Leafeon slapped the dirt on the ground towards the charging Luxray's eyes and blinding her in the process resulting in the Leafeon easily dodging the attack.

"Leafeon use Razor Leaf!"

The Leafeon swung the leaf on its head and sent pink, razor-sharp leaves flying towards the Luxray who was struggling with her clouded vision as the Pokemon tried to rub the mud out of her eyes. The Luxray was hit by the grass type attack and she was sent crashing to the ground with some major injuries.

Liz gasped along with Eevee while Dan yelled in surprise and Luke's eyes widened as Luxray struggled to get up. Connor had his shades on as he watched the match without showing any kind of reaction and Quincy was just looking very concerned with the wounded Luxray.

I was now cheering loudly along with B for Luxray to get back up and my fellow electric type roared and got back up. The crowd cheered as Leafeon mewled and yawned, Sky gave a small applause and said "Funny, I thought that one hit would do it. It looks like your Luxray has more spirit in her than I thought."

Seaerral wrinkled her nose and said "You got that right! Luxray Flame Charge!"

The electric type growled and charged towards Leafeon who was back in battle ready position as she charged with her body coated in flames. Sky just kept his straight face and said "Grass Whistle Leafeon."

As the Luxray charged, Leafeon gave out a high pitched sound that made Eevee fall asleep on Liz's lap while I was starting to get a bit drowsy but Luke just shrugged as if he didn't hear anything. The Luxray's fierce expression turned from determined to sleepy as she fell asleep and crashed right in front of Leafeon right before she landed her attack.

Everyone gasped as Seaerral said "No! Luxray wake up!"

"Shadow Ball"

The Leafeon fired a black sphere of energy towards the sleeping Luxray and the attack connected making a small explosion causing Luxray to land before Seaerral with swirls in her eyes.

"**Luxray is unable to battle and the winner is Leafeon!"**

"Dang that Leafeon is strong!" shouted B who was now nearly falling off the edge but Connor grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back,

Seaerral gave a small smile and said "Nice work Luxray, you deserve a good rest. Wow Sky, you really are something. Emboar Come On!"

Out of her Pokeball came a large, bulky pig Pokemon that roared as flames burst out of her neck area. Sky raised a brow as the MC said "**Its Leafeon vs Emboar! Battle Begin!"**

"Emboar use Flamethrower!"

"Leafeon dodge and use Shadow Claw!"

The mega fire pig shot a torrent of red hot flames from her mouth towards the Leafeonn who dodged the attack and leapt towards Emboar with her left claw having a glow of sickly shade of purple.

"Hammer Arm!"

That Emboar may have been faster than I must have guessed since before Leafeon landed her hit, the fire type swung its arm and swatted Leafeon to the wall. The shiny grass type growled as Seaerral said "Chain with Fire Blast!"

The fire type shot a powerful blast of red flames towards the fallen grass type who was directly hit and engulfed with the attack. The grass type yelled in pain but when the flames cleared, the grass type was still standing and she now growled as Sky said "That Emboar looks faster than it looks; I was careless but now, Leafeon use Petal Dance!"

The Leafeon leapt and spun in the air as a vast amount of pink petals appeared and flew towards Emboar but the fire type huffed as Seaerral said "Not going to work! Flamethrower!"

The fire type burned through all the petals with the torrent of fire as the crowd cheered but when all the petals were gone, Sky chuckled and said "Well, you got me. The Petal Dance would never hit but it wasn't meant to hit you, it was meant for camouflage."

I scanned the field along with Dan and he then said "There!"

All of our eyes turned to where he was pointing and there was a hole on the ground, Connor nodded apprehensively and said "Nice plan actually, since the petals in Petal Dance look quite like the ones on her head and tail so that was probably a well thought of plan."

Sky smirked at Seaerral's shocked face and said "That's right, Leafeon is underground so Magical Leaf!"

Out of the ground appeared four glowing leaves and they hit Emboar dead on, completely dazing the fire type but Seaerral then countered "Flame Pledge from where the leaves came from!"

The fire type got up and ran to where the attack came from and she smashed her fist on the ground causing the area to be surrounded by three columns of flames that expanded and caused a large hole to appear but when the hole was cleared of fire, the grass type wasn't there and Sky just smiled wider and said "Another diversion, I'm sorry. Giga Impact!"

From behind the fire type, the ground shook and the shiny grass type shot out of the ground as she was surrounded with a white and violet aura. The grass type smashed into the fire type with the powerful attack causing the mega fire pig to crash forward with swirls in its eyes.

"**Emboar is unable to battle! The winner is Leafeon! Sky has managed to emerge victorious once again! Who will the Blue Streak's final Pokemon be and who will emerge the victor?"**

Seaerral sighed as she returned her fallen Pokemon and said "Great job Emboar, you battled well. That Leafeon is one tough cookie alright but I hope this one can finish it, Zoroark Come On!"

Out of her Pokeball appeared a tall humanoid Pokemon that had black fur but the thick stream of fur on its back was red and it had a pair of nasty sharp claws.

"A good last effort," Sky said, "Let's see how this plays out."

"**Seaerral's final Pokemon is Zoroark! Who will emerge the victor?v Zoroark vs Leafeon! Battle Begin!**"

"Leafeon X-Scissor!"

"Zoroark evade and use Night Slash!"

The Leafeon's pink leaf on her tail started to glow a bright shade of blue as she ran towards the Zoroark but the dark type ducked to evade the attack as he slashed upwards landing a hit on Leafeon while successfully dodging the attack. The Lefeon growled as Skylar said "Oooooh this one's different. Leafeon Energy Ball!"

The shiny grass type formed a green sphere of energy in her mouth and fired it towards the Zoroark but then Seaerral said "Cut through it with Night Slash and chain with Flamethrower!"

As the Energy Ball came closer, the dark type charged towards it with his right claw glowing pitch black and when the grass type attack was close enough, the dark type slashed through it causing a explosion and a cloud of smoke to appear but then the Zoroark surprisingly made it and leapt over the smoke and fired a torrent of red hot flames at the unsuspecting Leafeon who was directly hit with the attack.

Sky then scowled as he said "Damn it, Leafeon is tiring but we need to keep going. Leafeon Magical Leaf!"

The Leafeon swung the leaf on her head as she recovered and two glowing leaves flew towards the Zoroark but the dark type was too slow to dodge it was directly hit with the grass type attack but Sky wasn't done and he said "Good hit Leafeon, Petal Dance and Leaf Storm!"

That would be a very powerful combination of attacks but then Seaerral said "Quick! Sucker Punch!"

The Leafeon howled and she was surrounded by a cyclone of green leaves and a slow gentle tornado of pink petals but before the Leafeon could launch the combined attacks, the Zoroark vanished and he suddenly reappeared in front of the Leafeon and smirked a bit as his glowing fist crashed into her body causing her to fly back.

Seaerral cheered along with the crowd, B, Dan and Liz as Zoroark did two backflips and landed in front of his trainer. The Leafeon got back up and Sky said "Good move, Leafeon wait for my command."

"Not gonna attack?" said Seaerral, "Well then I guess I'll have to take the initiative, Night Slash!"

The dark type sprinted towards the waiting grass type with his claw glowing black but then Sky smirked and said "Grass Knot and Sunny Day."

The Zoroark suddenly tripped because of a small patch of grass appearing and wrapping around his left leg as he ran causing him to trip and fall down to the ground as the Leafeon howled and it suddenly got hotter. Seaerral was frantic as she said "No Zoroark! Get up!"

"Solarbeam"

The Leafeon raised her head as the sun's energy formed into her mouth and she fired it in one concentrated beam towards the Zoroark who had just cut himself free from the grass vines. The crowd went silent and when the attack was over, Zoroark was on one knee as he smirked and Seaerral cheered and said "Yes! Zoroark use Foul Play!"

The Zoroark winced a bit as he stood up and surrounded himself in black energy as a black beam fired towards Leafeon who was too shocked to move, the shiny grass type flew back and fell to the ground unable to battle.

"**Amazing! Leafeon is unable to battle and the wi-**"

Suddenly Zoroark fell down unable to battle as well while everyone gasped. Seaerral looked shocked while Sky just nodded. The Mc then said "**No it looks like we have a double knockout! Sky still as two remaining Pokemon meaning he will advance to the finals against the Shaymin's Flower of Hoenn!**"

Sky returned his Leafeon and said "Quite a surprise Leafeon but still nice work."

He approached Seaerral who returned her Zoroark and said "At least we took one of them down, good job Zoroark."

Sky shook her hand and said "It's been a while since anyone beat Leafeon, I commend your battling skills."

She laughed nervously and said "Well thanks I guess, good luck against Quincy."

He nodded as he went with her to Nurse Joy to have her Pokemon healed. After a rather uneventful five minute break, the final battle between Sky and Quincy was about to begin.

**Dan's POV**

This was going to be an intense battle; Sky and Quincy were going to face off against each other for the position on number one. Connor was abnormally silent as me, Liz, Eevee, Luke and Jordan watched along with Seaerral, who seemed to be pretty relaxed about her defeat like Connor and B who was cheering for either side once more.

Sky grinned at her and said "Quincy, Shannon, Gracedia. We meet again on the field of battle. Nice work with training my old Beldum and they name quite fits."

She smirked and said "It's been a while Larrison, how's my Lunatone?"

"It has been a while hasn't it? Around two years? Anyway I assure you, your Lunatone is in peak condition."

I raised a brow while B, Seaerral, Liz and Connor looked a bit shocked. Did they know each other? Not like I care or anything, a lot has been going on that I absolutely have no idea about.

She nodded and said "Let's give them a good show alright?"

"Sure but if you expect to win like what you did to Connor, you're out of luck."

"Don't count on it."

The MC then said "**The final battle between the Blue Bolt Sky Larrison and the Shaymin's Flower of Hoenn, Quincy Gracedia will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokemon! Trainers choose your Pokemon!"**

"Hope you remember this one, Absol Engage!"

"Call of the Heavy Metal Dex!"

Out of Sky's Pokeball appeared yet again another shiny Pokemon. This Absol's supposed white fur was brilliant black while its black skin was snow white along with its horns and tail. Out of Quincy's Pokeball appeared her often seen Metang, it floated on the field while the Absol purred a bit as it eyed its opponent.

Liz squealed and said "Oh my gosh! That Absol looks absolutely gorgeous!"

Connor laughed nervously as he was given a weird look by B and Seaerral probably wondering if Connor somehow influenced Liz with a secret obsession with good looking Pokemon but then again, Liz was Liz.

"**Sky has once again brought out a shiny Pokemon while Quincy has her Metang out once again! Who will emerge the victor? Absol vs Metang! Battle Begin!**"

"Dex Take Down!"

"Night Slash and then Flamethrower!"

The steel/psychic type shot towards Absol like a rocket but then the Absol slashed the blade on its head making a black ark of energy hit Metang in the face causing hit to close his eyes and not see the Absol leap in the air but then Quincy said "Dodge Dex!"

The Metang reacted too late as the shiny Absol landed the fire type attack square on the top of its head causing some serious damage. The Metang got back up as Sky said "You see, when we battled two years ago, I realized that someone nearly beat me and that was you so I had to train even harder than before to make us stronger isn't that right Absol?"

The Absol roared her name as Quincy said "You're right, that Absol had gotten way stronger than it was two years ago but so did Dex. Miracle Eye!"

The Metang got a gleam in its eye as the Absol took this as an opening and Sky said "I saw your match with that princess. It won't work on me, hurry Absol, Fire Blast before she finishes!"

As Metang's eyes glowed blue, the Absol shot a powerful blast of fire towards the Metang who was directly hit with the blunt of the attack but then Quincy said "Yes! It worked! Dex use Psychic to hold her in place and use Meteor Mash!"

The Metang readied the attack but then Sky said "You should thank my earlier opponent for this one, Sucker Punch!"

As the Metang's eyes glowed, the Absol disappeared and landed a dark claw to the face of the steel/psychic type causing the attack to be cancelled. Wow, Sky really thought fast, he made a backup plan as fast as he attacked.

Quincy grit her teeth and said "Dex use Zen Take Down!"

Sky just grinned and said "Swords Dance"

The Absol glowed a shade of red as she took the attack head on but she got back up as Sky said "Nice job, Foul Play" he said with a smirk,

Connor took off his shades and said "He is unstoppable, he increased his attack stat after taking a powerful hit and used an attack that would double the power in return, and truly he must be very experienced to be this good."

"Agility Absol!"

"Stop them with Earthquake!"

The steel/psychic type slammed his claw on the ground causing the ground to shake violently as the Absol increased her speed status. Sky just chuckled and said "Again"

The Absol kept running faster this time but when Quincy was about to call an attack, he smirked and said "Let's make this interesting. Make a wish, Baton Pass!"

Quincy's eyes widened as the Absol got returned into her ball and everybody held their breath as another ball snapped open and a large figure appeared on the field. Sky shook his head and said "I guess your luck has completely run out today. Welcome back to the field my beloved starter."

Everyone gaped as Sky's shiny Charizard appeared on the field and roared causing the ground to shake violently. We've all seen what this monster did to Vincent's Charizard and this one was very powerful.

"**Folks, it looks like Baton Pass has brought out Sky's starter, his Shiny Charizard! How will Quincy hold out?**"

Quincy growled a bit in frustration and said "Dammit a fire type, Dex use Rock Tomb!"

The steel/psychic type formed a large rock above its head and launched it towards Charizard but Sky just waved his hand dismissively and said "Head Smash"

The Charizard flew into the air and roared as he smashed the giant boulder with his head. The crowd was silent with shock with its power and he said "Flare Blitz"

The shiny Charizard covered itself in a coat of blue flames as he crashed on the steel/psychic type rendering him unable to battle. The MC then said "**Metang in unable to battle and the winner is Charizard!**"

The fire type roared once again as Quincy returned her fallen Pokemon and said "Nice job Dex, we didn't expect him to use his Charizard."

Sky chuckled and said "Return for now Charizard, let's give her a chance shall we?"

She smirked at him and said "That was one powerful Charizard."

He shrugged and said "Been with me since the beginning, so I'll go first. Scizor Engage!"

"Call of the sun Stella!"

Out of Sky's Pokeball came out, guess what? Another shiny Pokemon; this time it was a Scizor but instead of this Scizor having red skin, it had dark blue skin. Its skin gleamed in the light and it buzzed as it went into fighting position. Out of Quincy's Pokeball came out a regular looking Charizard.

Connor huffed and said "Hey look at that."

"What?" Liz said,

"Yeah what?" said B and Seaerral,

"That Charizard looks a bit small don't you think? If I were to guess I'd say it was still pretty young."

We all looked and yeah it did kind of look small, the Charizard was smaller than Vincent's and really smaller compared to Sky's. It roared as the Scizor cracked his neck a bit and pointed one of its claws towards her.

"**Sky has chosen yet again another Shiny Pokemon, it looks like Quincy has got a double advantage with her own Charizrd, how will Larrison hold up? Scizor vs Charizard! Battle Begin!**

"Scizor Extreme Speed and then chain with Crush Claw!"

"Flamethrower around the field Stella!"

The Scizor disappeared and as the Charizard was about to blast the flames around the field but when the Charizard released a torrent of red hot flames, the Scizor seemed to have gotten hit and he flew back as he landed in front of his trainer.

Sky raised a brow and said "That Charizard is fast."

"Of course," Quincy said, "She's pretty young and since she's small, her speed is pretty high."

"She may be fast but Scizor is faster, Extreme Speed and Agility."

The bug/steel type crouched and disappeared from sight as the Charizard eyed the arena while Quincy said "Watch out Stella, get ready and use Heat Wave!"

The Charizard flapped her wings and a red wave of energy surrounded the arena but suddenly from above Charizard, the Scizor appeared and then Sky said "Only way to dodge a area attack, get above it. Crush Claw!"

The Scizor smashed his claw onto the fire type's head making her stagger back and the Sky said "Back to back! Night Slash and Crush Claw!"

The Scizor appeared and disappeared the way Animus did but at a bit slower pace and smashed, slashed and hacked at the female Charizard's body causing her to weaken with each swipe and then Sky said "Excellent, make some room and use Razor Wind!"

The Scizor vanished once again as the Charizard staggered back and the bug Pokemon reappeared a few feet away and swiped his claw in the air making a white crescent of energy fly towards the fire type making her fall down to the ground.

"**After Scizor's insane flurry of attacks Charizard has fallen! Will she get back up?**"

"Come on Stella! You can still do it!"

The Charizard roared as she got back up and Sky said "Job well done, Scizor."

The bug/steel type nodded as he pointed his blue claw at the roaring Charizard and Sky said "Okay, I know you're getting a bit tired with this so Hyper Beam!"

The Scizor pointed both claws towards Charizard but then the Charizard started to glow a shade of red. Quincy smiled and said "Blaze has been activated! Hurry Stella! Overheat!"

The Charizard fired a powerful torrent of white hot flames towards the Scizor as he fired two orange beams from both claws. The two attacks connected and both attacks struggled for dominance but then the Charizard's attack suddenly got stronger and managed to overpower Scizor's causing the bug/steel type to be engulfed in the powerful attack.

"No Scizor!"

The Scizor fell to the ground but it shakily got back up as he glowed a shade of green and Sky said "You're not the only one with a boost! Since Swarm has been activated, hurry Scizor! Extreme Speed and Silver Wind along with Crush Claw!"

The Scizor vanished as Charizard was hit from all directions with silver arcs of energy and when Charizard fell to the ground, Scizor reappeared on top of it and smashed its claw on Charizards stomach causing her to roar in pain and collapse.

"**Charizard is unable to battle and the winner is Scizor! Who will Quincy's final Pokemon be?**"

She returned her Charizard and said "Nice work Stella, that was a tough match even with the advantage."

Sky nodded towards Scizor who nodded back and went into fighting position once again. Quincy smiled and said "Once again, really tough Pokemon. Hopefully this one can do some damage, Call of the Nature Leo!"

Out of Quincy's Pokeball came out her final Pokemon, her starter, a powerful looking Sceptile that stood tall and went into fighting position as the Scizor pointed one of his claws at him.

"**Quincy's final Pokemon is Sceptile! How will Sceptile handle Absol, Scizor and Charizard? Scizor vs Sceptile! Battle Begin!**"

"Scizor use Flash Cannon"

"Dodge and use Leaf Blade"

The Scizor fired a white beam of energy towards Leo but the grass type quickly evaded the attack and made his way to land a hit on Scizor but the Scizor was agile as well and quickly dodged his Leaf Blade swipe.

"Rapid fire Flash Cannon!" said Sky,

"Move Leo!"

The Scizor quickly zoomed around the field while firing Flash Cannons towards the Sceptile but the grass type kept evading each and every one of them and when the Sceptile got close enough, Quincy said "Leaf Blade!"

The Sceptile swiped his Leaf Blade towards Scizor but the bug type caught the attack by intercepting it with his claw and the Sky said "Attack Scizor! Night Slash and Crush Claw!"

"Counter Leo! Leaf Blade!" Said Quincy,

The two Pokemon exchanged swipes and slashes of their attacks and after several more hits, Scizor slashed down with his Night Slash but then Leo causght it with his Leaf Blade causing a struggle between the two. Scizor growled as he pointed one of his claws towards Sceptile and Sky said "Now Scizor, Silver Wind and Hyper Beam!"

The Scizor yelled as multiple arcs of energy sent the Sceptile in the air and quickly following it up with a high accuracy Hyper Beam from each claw blasting Leo from the air.

"No Leo!"

The Sceptile crashed on the ground and once again got up and Skry well, it seems stubborn so I'll have to teach this one to stay down. Scizor use Baton Pass"

The Scizor was then returned into his ball as another one snapped open and released Sky's shiny Charizard into the field. The Kanto starter roared as Leo glared at it with his eyes full of determination.

"**Baton Pass has called out Sky's Charizard once again! Its Starter vs Starter! Could this be the end for Sceptile and Quincy?**"

Quincy grit her teeth and said "Leo, this is dangerous. He absolutely destroyed Dex, we can stop now. I don't want you to get hurt."

The Sceptile smiled at her and shook his head as Quincy sighed and said "Okay Leo, use Quick Attack!"

The Scpetile shot towards the shiny Charizard as Sky said "What are you planning Gracedia? Fly Charizard!"

The Charizard shot up into the air as Quincy said "After him Leo! Use Quick Attack again!"

The Sceptile ceased going forward and shot upwards with great speed and Sky said "Charizard, show him you power. Flamethrower!"

The Charizard shot a powerful wide torrent of white hot flames towards the Sceptile but the grass type's trainer said "Double Team!"

Sceptile spun in the air as he separated into three identical figures to evade the attack and when he came close enough, Quincy said "Now Leo! Smackdown!"

The Scpetile got above the Charizard and smashed his tail on the Charizard's head causing him to crash to the ground with a large cloud of dust. Everyone was speechless since we have never seen Sky's Charizard get hit, all eyes fell on Sky as he smirked, chuckled and gave a lour hearty laugh.

Quincy then said "Nice job Leo, he can't use his wings now, what's so funny Larrison?"

Sky grinned a sly smile and said "It's been a while since Charizard's been hit like that by anyone. I applaud you for that, really I do, but now it's payback time, Charizard Fire Blast!"

Within the cloud of dust, two red eyes gleamed and a large blast of fire erupted from the cloud making the shiny Charizard visible again but the fire type attack was now speeding towards Leo with an incredible speed.

"Dodge Leo!" said Quincy,

The grass type tried to evade the attack but he was a bit late when his leg was caught in the flames. The Sceptile stumbled forward and fell but he quickly recovered and got back up but not without wincing a bit because of his badly burned leg.

Sky cracked his knuckles and said "Charizard use Dragon Pulse and close in with Fire Punch."

The Charizard fired a blue ball of energy from its mouth towards the Sceptile while he nimbly sped towards the Sceptile with his right fist set ablaze. The grass type nodded at his trainer and Quincy said "Hyper Leaf Storm!"

A orange beam was charging in Leo's mouth as he was surrounded by a tornado of green leaves and when he was ready, he fired the orange beam towards the Charizard along with the powerful grass type attack making it a Leaf Storm, Hyper Beam combo.

The Charizard's Dragon Pulse managed to stay toe to toe with the attack but was quickly overpowered causing a large explosion. The Scpetile smirked at the cloud of smoke but then from within, the Charizard quickly smashed his fist on Leo's face causing him to fly backwards as the Charizard roared.

Quincy scowled a bit and said "Damn, that thing is unstoppable but if it breathes, we can beat it. Leo get in close with Quick Attack and land a Night Slash attack."

The Sceptile crouched as the leaves on his arms elongated and turned as black as night and he shot towards the Charizard with great speed but then Sky said "Charizard may be big, bet he's fast too. Grab him"

The Charizard grabbed the Sceptile's Night Slash attack and growled as he smirked at the Sceptile who struggled to get free but his grip was too much and Sky said "Good, Flamethrower"

The Charizard grinned at the stunned Sceptile as he fired a powerful torrent of white flames at point blank range causing some extreme damage to Leo. The grass type skidded on the ground until he was right in front of Quincy.

"No Leo!"

Quincy looked mortified, as much of a good trainer she was, she does not like seeing her Pokemon getting hurt like anyone else would. She was about to say something but then Leo got back up slowly with his body being surrounded by a green aura.

"Overgrow" Connor sighed. "This could still be won."

All of us in the observation area looked at him and we all looked back at the battlefield where Quincy said "Now Leo! Frenzy Storm!"

The Sceptile roared as the green aura enveloped his body and the ground started to tremble. A tornado of leaves surrounded him and the ground started to shake even more violently, everyone held their breath on what would happen but Sky was just scowling as his Charizard stood ready for the attack. The Sceptile roared even louder as Quincy said "Now Leo! Attack!"

The grass type roared once more as the cyclone of leaves flew towards the Charizard while four large, prickly vines appeared from the ground and shot towards the Charizard along with the Leaf Storm.

"**It's an Overgrow powered Leaf Storm Frenzy Plant Combo! It could be over for Charizard!"**

Everyone looked at Sky as he said "Steel Wing"

The fire type starter growled as he smirked at the incoming attacks, both of his wings glowed as the two attacks made contact and a huge explosion ensued. Leo fell onone knee breathing heavily after doing a very powerful attack.

As the smoke cleared, everyone gasped at the sight. Sky's shiny Charizard had his black wings over his body and the vines from Frenzy Plant and the leaves from Leaf Storm wer scattered around as the Charizard lifted his wings from his front to grin at the Scpetile as Sky said "Going for top moves huh? Blast Burn Charizard, make it quick."

The Charizard sucked in some air as he started to glow red and he fired a powerful red sphere of fire towards Sceptile who was directly hit with the attack. Leo flew back in front of Quincy, bruised, battered and burned with swirls in his eyes.

The MC then said "**After using Steel Wing to block that powerful combination. Sky finishes with a Blast Burn that sealed the match meaning Sky Larrison is the winner of this tournament!"**

The crowd erupted into cheers as Aunt Misty and Tucker approached Sky with a trophy and an envelope. Aunt Misty handed him the envelope and said "Congratulations, here's your prize of 20,000 and the trophy."

Sky took the trophy and waved to the crowd while Quincy returned Leo and said "nice job Leo; that Charizard was way too strong for us."

Sky approached her with the trophy in his arms and said "Well Gracedia, I may have won but that was a nice battle."

She shook hands with him and said "Yeah, it was. Congratulations, hope we battle again someday."

Sky nodded and said "Yep, train harder too Gracedia, Charizard wasn't even using fifty percent of his power that time."

Quincy looked shocked along with everyone else who heard it and Sky waved to the crowd once more before he returned his Charizard and walked out of the arena. Quincy went back up to the observation box and Connor said "Job well done Stonecold, it was a tough match but at least you tried your best."

She nodded while everyone else congratulated her on a job well done. B and Seaerral then said "Hey guys were going too. B here is still missing four badges so I'm going with him till then."

B grinned at us and said "Yeah guys so, bye for now! Bronnor, Liz, Broniel and Quincy see you guys later!"

Connor, Liz, Quincy and I seat dropped while Seaerral slapped B at the back of his head while she said "Well guys see you soon!"

With that, Seaerral and B left the room. I looked at Quincy and she sighed "I'm leaving too."

Liz and Connor nodded while I said "Really?"

She nodded and said "Look Dan, All people know each other, and everyone is connected. Sometimes the connection is made in a first meet, sometimes the connection is made by someone mutual, and very rarely the connection is made in fate like destiny. There are a lot of things I have learned during this tournament that I didn't think it were possible, and yet it is possible. Yet I have learned about how much experience in the various battles with my Pokemon, and those things I have to work on with my Pokemon team. Later"

She put a hand on my head as she walked away. Connor stood next to me and said "She is something else huh. One minute she wants to kill me and then she act real nice with you and Liz the next."

Liz chuckled and said "Yeah Connor, she just really doesn't like you."

He laughed a bit while I said "Hey, let's say goodbye to my aunt before we go to the center, I think I'll have my rematch tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" a familiar voice said, "Why not today? I saw how better you've gotten."

I turned and saw my Aunt smiling at me and she said "Well then Dan, come on. Battlefield is still ready so let's battle."

I grinned and followed her to the battlefield while Connor and Liz followed me.

-LINE BREAK-

The gym had already been cleared of the spectators; all that was left was me, Connor, Jordan, Luke, Misty, Liz, the referee and Animus who was still mumbling to himself.

I stood on my side of the battlefield while Aunt Misty stood on hers. She pressed a button and the dirt battlefield sank down underneath and the water battlefield I battled on appeared once again.

My eyes drifted to Connor and Liz who waved at me as I waved at them. I knew I had to win this now, I would and I will. The referee was then going to be Tucker and he said "The gym battle between Gym Leader Misty and the Challenger Dan will now begin! Same rules as last time! Each trainer will use two Pokemon each, only the challenger can substitute! Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

"Politoad lets go!"

"Matt Its Go Time!"

Out of my Pokeball came out my newly evolved Marshtomp. I hope Matt would be good enough to take on my Aunt's Politoad since her Politoad make look gentle and happy but it was a fierce battler.

Tucker raised his hands and said "Politoad vs Marshtomp! Who will win this battle? Who will emerge the victor? Who will-"

"Tucker" Misty interrupted him with an annoyed expression, "Get on with it or else."

The Frontier Brain flinched and said "Okay! Jeez, Politoad vs Marshtomp! Begin!"

"Politoad use Focus Blast!"

"Counter with Dynamic Punch!"

Politoad fired a large sphere of energy towards Matt but Matt intercepted it by smashing his glowing fist on it resulting with neither of them taking no damage. Matt grinned at Politoad while he held his fist out while Politoad happily clapped his hands together.

"Your Mudkip got stronger Dan that I can tell." Said Aunt Misty,

"Thanks!" I replied, "Hope I actually win this time, Matt use Aqua Jet and turn into Iron Tail!"

Matt surrounded himself in water and dived under the pool while Politoad was still gleefully clapping his hands. Aunt Misty then said "Watch out Politoad! When he comes out use Hyper Voice!"

As soon as Matt came out of the water, Politoad did a loud yell that made Matt lose his focus making his attacks useless and then Aunt Misty said "Now Politoad! Focus Punch!"

"Matt use Dynamic Punch!"

The two of the water types stood on the floating platform as their two fist collided causing the entire pool to shake but Matt was stronger than Politoad causing him to overpower the Focus Punch and land a hit on Politoad's face sending back into the water.

"Now Matt! Follow up with Ice Beam!"

Before Politoad could come out of the water, Matt fired his Ice Beam attack causing Politoad to get frozen in place as he was coming out. I fist pumped with Jordan on my shoulder and my Aunt said "Politoad break free!"

"Hurry Matt! Finish with Dynamic Punch!"

Matt leapt off the platform and quickly crashed his glowing fist on Politoad's stomach, cracking the ice and setting him free but not without taking the damage. The Politoad fell down on the ground with swirls in its eyes and Tucker said "Politoad is unable to battle!"

I cheered along with Jordan, Luke and Matt. I turned and saw Liz cheering loudly with some of her Pokemon out like Squirtle, Eevee and Clefairy. Connor applauded while Animus had finally calmed down as he gave me an approving nod. I turned to my Aunt and I saw her return her fallen Pokemon and said "Nice job Politoad, well Dan, you really got better but here's your real test. Gyarados!"

Out of her Pokeball came out her large, scary water/flying type Pokemon. The monster roared as he came out of the water. I saw Matt look up at the Pokemon with his eyes as wide as plates, I heard Jordan squeak a bit and I saw Luke glare at the large Pokemon.

Tucker raised his hands and said "Gyarados vs Marshtomp! Good luck kid, Battle Begin!"

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!"

"Protect Matt!"

The Gyarados fired a large orange beam towards my Marshtomp but then Matt surrounded himself in a green shield causing him to take no dmamage. Matt then leapt up and I said "Dynamic Punch Matt!"

The Gyarados was immobile as Matt smashed his fist on the Gyardos' head but it seemed to not do much except annoy the massive Pokemon. Aunt Misty grinned and said "It's going to take a lot more than that! Gyarados use Surf!"

The large water type sent a large wave towards Matt and it caught him as Aunt Misty said "Giga Impact!"

Gyarados surged forward as Matt was caught in the large wave. The Atrocious Pokemon tackled Matt with the powerful attack causing him to get knocked back to a nearby platform.

"Get up!" I said, "Come on Matt let's keep going!"

Matt got back up as the Gyarados roared and I said "Aquat Jet Iron Tail!"

Matt's tail glowed as he shot towards the Gyarados but then Misty countered "Giga Imapct Again!"

The Gyarados surged forward to meet his opponent's attack and Matt; even with all his strength, was overpowered by the Atrocious Pokemon. Matt crashed into the water and floated on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle!" said Tucker, "The winner is Gyarados!"

The large Pokemon roared in its victory while I returned Matt and said "Nice work buddy, you really got 'em good. Take a good rest."

My aunt smiled at me and said "Well Dan, whose next?"

I turned and saw Connor giving me a thumbs up while Liz smiled at me and I looked at Jordan who was on my shoulder and said "Well Jordan, its rematch time!"

He leapt to the nearest platform with his usual confident grin as Tucker said "Final match! Pichu vs Gyarados! Battle Begin!"

"I hope your Pichu got stronger too Dan, Gyarados use Surf!"

"Quick Jordan, I'm so glad we learned this move. Extreme Speed to dodge and follow up with Thunderbolt!"

Jordan quickly disappeared and reappeared away from the large wave and shot a powerful jolt of electricity towards Gyarados and successfully landing a super effective hit. The large Pokemon staggered back and crashed into the water while I cheered along with my friends for Jordan's performance.

Jordan gave a thumbs up and smirked at the recovering Gyarados as my Aunt said "He did get stronger, but here it comes. Hydro Pump!"

The Gyarados fired a powerful torrent of water from its wide mouth towards Jordan who dodged the attack once more with his new and improved speed. I wanted to hide this ability for my aunt so I couldn't risk her finding out in the tournament and I was so tempted to use it on Parker's Vigoroth.

The Gyarados then sped towards Jordan as my Aunt said "Gyarados use Thrash!"

Gyarados started flailing around in the water as Jordan was put off balance by the attack and I said "Jump Jordan quick and use Thunder Punch!"

My little electric type leapt into the air to avoid being hit and he leapt from platform to platform to get closer and when he got close enough he smashed his fist to Gyarados' body causing a yell of pain to be brought forth. This Gyarados had already taken so much punishment but it was still standing.

My Aunt then said "Quick Gyarados before another one hits, Ice Beam!"

The Gyarados fired the Ice type attack and froze the ground where Jordan was standing but the electric type quickly dodged with another Extreme Speed and got on a platform as I said "Charge Beam!"

Jordan charged the electric type attack in his hands as Aunt Misty said "Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks were launched and connected in the air and the two attacks struggled for dominance but the Gyarados' Hyper Beam was too much and it broke Jordan's Charge Beam. I yelled for Jordan when he was sent into the water, Jordan may pack a punch but when he received attacks, that was the dangerous part. He's really great at evading and dishing out attacks but he couldn't take too much damage as Luke, Emil and Matt could. If he survived the Hyper Beam, he might not be able to take another attack like that.

Jordan swam from the water to the nearest platform as the Gyarados roared. Jordan stood on the platform huffing heavily as Luke said "Master Dan, Jordan may not last much longer."

I nodded and said "Yeah, I know."

I turned to Jordan and said "Jordan use Volt Tackle!"

The small electric type was running on all fours as he ran towards the Atrocious Pokemon with his body surrounded in electricity but Misty grinned and said "Wait for it Gyarados… Surf!"

The water type sent a large wave towards the incoming electric type but as a surprise to everyone, Jordan shot through the large wave completely unharmed but my Aunt smirked and said "Perfect, Iron tail!"

The Gyarados' tail glowed and he smashed it on Jordan causing him to get shot upwards. My eyes widened since Jordan was so high up in the air that he might freeze again. My Aunt smirked and said "It's over, Hyper Beam!"

Time seemed to slow down as the Gyarados charged a orange sphere of energy in his mouth and Jordan had a complete sight of fear on his face but I then said "Jordan come on! You can do this just follow what I say! If you trust me, you'll listen! Come on partner go spiraling down with Volt Tackle!"

Jordan's face of fear turned into confidence as he heard my voice and he nodded towards me and he started to descend like a meteor as he surrounded himself in electricity once again. The Gyarados fired the Hyper Beam towards Jordan but my partner started to cut through the beam as I yelled "Go Jordan! You can do it!"

Jordan yelled as loud as he could as he pushed on trying to land his attack on Gyarados and a few seconds later, a large explosion ensued. Everyone gasped as the smoke cleared and the Gyarados' unconscious form floated on the water with Jordan standing on it grinning like a madman.

I hear Connor, Liz and Tucker applaud as Tucker said "Gyarados is unable to battle and the winner Pichu meaning that Dan Ketchum is the victor!"

My Aunt approached me as she said "Congratulations Dan, what you did to train, keep it up. Here" she said handing me a small blue item "The Cascade Badge, take this as a sign of you victory in the Cerulean City Gym. Wear it with pride."

I held the badge in my hands as I held it in the air and said "I won the Cascade Badge!"

Luke cheered while Jordan cheered as well as he stood on the Gyarados' unconscious form. I was so happy right now and I'm one step close to the league. I really hope Skylar saw me and is proud of me but all that matters now is one thing.

I won.

**AN**

**Roy: WOOOH! 10k! That's an all time high for me! How was it?**

**Jake: Please like it! I helped with the battle scenes.**

**Roy: Next time is the trek to Vermillion and a new secret is revealed.**

**Jake: So stay tuned and please Review!**

**Roy: You heard Jake, Review! Review!**

**Jake: School is closing in huh?**

**Roy: Yeah, it's a bitch and I think this is it for now. I'll update as often as I can so please review so I can write fatser!**

**Jake: Well! Hope you liked this one and we are out of Cerulean!**

**Roy: F*** Yeah! Suggestions for filler chapters are appreciated! Please send them in!**

**Jake: Yeah… we are kinda out of ideas for filler ones so please give us some ideas.**

**Roy: Thanks to Jntvfreak24 for the help with Quincy, Ken and Vivian! Please Review!**

**Jake: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Roy: Shut up now Jake before I kick you. This is Roy Markov…Signing off….**


	20. Chapter 20: Liz's Big Secret

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys! Roy here! Scholl has started and I got in a class with my buddy Jake here. Say hello Jake.**

**Jake: Hello readers, just my luck I'm classmates with Riley here.**

**Roy: Hey! No names! So here's the next chapter of Champion's Legacy. A secret is revealed in this chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Jake: Another weird dream as well and a flashback on the aftermath of Dan's Cerulean Gym Rematch.**

**Roy: Thanks to Jntvfreak24, Eltigre221, Gokuss4kamehameha and everyone else for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

**Jake: We might not update as fast but please don't leave this story, we're at 70+ reviewers! That's pretty good in my eyes anyway.**

**Roy: Well now that's over with, Jake or should I say Jakeron, do the disclaimer will you?**

**Jake: Hey! You just said no names!**

**Roy: You started it dipshit.**

**Jake: -_- okay. Roy does not own Pokemon, never did never will.**

**Roy: Atta boy! Okay Enjoy The Fic!**

**Dan's POV**

**DREAM SEQUENCE Might go above T to M for a bit of violence**

**I was in a hut where the green haired lady from last time, the grey haired guy and the blue haired guy were standing over three people. The green haired woman smirked as she slapped the red headed man again and said "Come on now, this has been going on for quite some time now. Where is the child?"**

**The redheaded man was tied to a chair along with two other people beside him. He was bruised, battered and bloody with cuts and scratches on his face he scowled as he turned his head again. Next to him was an elderly woman who was looking very silent and blank as her white hair was all messed up and she looked like she was beat up as well. The third person was a purple haired lady who was tied up to a chair as well and along with her two companions, she was also looking very beat up and she was covered in wounds and scratches.**

**The green haired woman shook her head and spoke "You really gave me quite the challenge. I didn't even expect you to defeat Articuno, let along Thundrus but my dear Registeel took care of you didn't he?"**

**She nodded towards the grey haired man called Argon and he picked up a stick that was leaning on the wall and slammed it across the red heads face causing his left cheek to spill with some blood. The green haired girl then took a few steps and stopped in front of the elderly woman and said "Come on you old hag, just spill already."**

**The elderly woman looked at her with her milky, solemn eyes and said "As much as the trainer yells at the Snorlax, the normal type will not move."**

**The green haired woman I remembered that was called Andromeda rolled her eyes and said "I don't have time for proverbs lady, you're lucky I respect my elders."**

**Andromeda stepped in front of the purple haired woman and said "Where is the child, don't waste my time until the Emperor gets here. He will not be pleased."**

**The purple haired woman scowled and said "I would never reveal where my child is."**

**Andromeda gestured towards the bluenette called Cobalt and he smiled as a Luxray appeared from the shadows and sent a powerful bolt of electricity through the cords that were attached to the woman's neck. She shook violently and screamed in pain as the red headed man struggled to get up but Argon smacked him again with the baton causing him to fall over on his seat. I cringed at the display since how could these people be so cruel and who the heck were they?**

**Andromeda groaned and said "This is stupid, when Emperor Eclipse said there would be some excitement, I didn't expect interrogation for hours, if I knew, I would have let Nexus do this stupid job."**

**Argon was about to say something but then the hut's door opened and a guy in a, Team Gamma uniform? Team Gamma? Now that's why their logo looked so familiar, they must be from Team Gamma. The guy looked like a grunt but he was breathing heavily and looked very nervous as he said "Sirs, Ma'am! Emperor Eclipse is approaching!"**

**Andromeda adjusted her suit while Argon and Cobalt stood tall while the grunt bowed and exited the hut. Andromeda grinned at the tied up people and said "You wouldn't speak but now you'll face your worst nightmare."**

**A few seconds later, the door opened and a tall and boy I mean tall, man entered the room. He had long black hair, harsh red eyes, and a permanent scowl on his face. He was about six feet tall and he was wearing some sort of royal robes that were glittering with the color red and gold and there was a golden crown on his head. I shuddered since it got colder as a voice said "Beware of the obsessed one."**

**The man walked to Andromeda and I got goose bumps since he gave off such a harsh and cold aura that said "Get in my way and you will regret it." He stood in front of Andromeda, Argon and Cobalt and the three of them kneeled and bowed their heads as Andromeda said "Emperor Eclipse, what brings you here?"**

**Eclipse? This guy must be Team gamma's head honcho.**

**He eyed the three of them and said "Rise, I am merely here do the questioning myself."**

**Andromeda looked up and said "Lord Eclipse, there is no need, me and-"**

"**Then what have you gathered then general Andromeda?" he asked in a mocking voice,**

**The Team Gamma general stood up and said "N-Nothing y-yet sir but I know that-"**

"**Then you know nothing yet Andromeda. Stand aside" he said in an angry voice,**

**The three Team Gamma officials stood to one side as the Team Gamma leader approached the purple haired woman and said "Where is the child?"**

**The woman acted like she didn't know what he was talking about and said "Who?"**

**Eclipse's face turned annoyed as he took the stick from Argon's hand and smashed it across the woman's face making her lips and cheek bleed while the red headed man growled and said "You fucker! Don't touch her!"**

**Eclipse handed Argon the baton as he walked over to the red head and then the red head looked him in the eyes with his electric blue eyes as the Team Gamma leader's magma red eyes glared back. Eclipse raised a brow and said "Such spirit you have. What a waste. Where is the child?"**

**The red head growled and spat at the man's face and said "She is safe where you will never find her!"**

**Eclipse backed away a bit and wiped the spit off his face with a handkerchief as he got down to eye level with the red headed man and swiftly pulled out a dagger from his robe and stabbed it on the man's right thigh as the red head cried out in pain. The purple haired woman looked horrified as she yelled "No!"**

**Eclipse kicked his chair until he was beside the purple haired woman and the woman rested her head on the red head's shoulder and the red head said "Don't worry, our child is safe."**

**Their child? So they're husband and wife then. I really felt sorry for them and I wished that this dream would end but it didn't and the Team Gamma leader walked towards the elderly woman and said "Where. Is. The. Child."**

**She eyed him and said "You will never touch the Dragon Whisperer."**

**Eclipse's eyes blazed with rage as he slapped the woman with the back of his hand and he scowled as he turned to Andromeda and said "These three have been quite stubborn General. I believe they haven't spilled any information."**

**The red head glared at him and said "You will never find our child!"**

**Eclipse stretched his right hand as a thin blade shot out from underneath it and he said "So be it, I will deliver your swift end."**

**He walked towards the three tied up people who were sitting next to each other and raised his blade. The purple haired woman buried her face on the man's shoulder while the man closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head and the elderly woman closed her eyes. As Eclipse brought the blade down my vision turned dark.**

**DREAM END**

I shot up from my sleeping bag inside my tent as I breathed heavily. My tent was awfully cold like the last time I woke up from my nightmare. Luke and Jordan were looking at me with surprised faces as I tried to catch my breath.

"**Master Dan, you seem agitated?**" questioned the red Riolu,

"Pichu Pi? Pi Cha Chu Pi Cha (Yeah Dan, you okay?)" inquired Jordan,

I put a hand on my chest as my heart beat heavily and the mark on my palm was as cold as ice. I looked my Pokemon in the eye and said "Y-Yeah, just a little nightmare's all it was."

Luke raised a brow while Jordan shrugged and left the tent in search for food. I sat up straight and Luke handed me my cap. I slapped it on my head and left my tent with Luke by my side.

Outside my tent, I saw Liz preparing breakfast by the tree where we could use the stumps as seats. The food smelled really good, even from this distance. Jordan was running up to Liz hoping to sneak a taste before anyone else. I chuckled as I strapped my gloves on and I ran my hand through my hair before I put my cap back on.

I scanned the area hoping to look for Connor and there he was, in a distance, he was sitting down with earphones on his head as he read a book while having small giggles. Animus and the rest of his Pokemon sat around him as they meditated. All of his usual Pokemon were there but he swapped Delfi for his Male Jellicent he calls Harvey since Delfi and Tony had another _disastrous _argument that involved the area being coated in fires and ice.

My eyes drifted to Luke who ran towards Jordan as he begged Liz for a taste of the food. Luke was probably gonna pull Jordan away before he could embarrass himself again. My badge case fell from my bag as I picked it up and I opened it as I picked it up.

Inside were two badges, one was a stone like badge that gleamed in the sun while the newest addition, the Cascade badge, was a rain drop shaped badge that was deep blue in color. It had been a week since we left for Vermillion City and now we were closing in for Liz's first ribbon and my third badge and to think, what happened the night I got my badge bothered a bit but not as much as the nightmare I just had.

**FLASHBACK**

**I just woke up from my sleep since I couldn't really go to bed. Today had been pretty awesome, I saw great battles, awesome paybacks and I finally got my second badge. Imagine my surprise when I got into the Pokemon Center when Mark was grinning and he said that Sky, the tournament's winner, gave him the twenty thousand cash prize to give to the orphanage he was earning money for.**

**I scanned my room even if it was pitch black; you see I just learned that another thing the mark Luke gave me was night vision so I could see pretty clearly in the dark.**

**My room in the Pokemon Center was pretty standard but as I scanned the room, Luke was nowhere in the room and an envelope was on my nightstand. I picked up the note as Jordan shook his head as he got up and went to my shoulder as I read the note.**

_**Dear Danny,**_

_**Congrats on you win little brother. Even with my standards, I was thoroughly impressed. Taking advantage of the field like you did with your Marshtomp? Good! Knocking out your friend with the Growlithe with a Brave Bird-Wild Charge combination? Great! But I'm really happy on how well you trained the Riolu I gave you and your Pokemon.**_

_**You're growing up Dan, learning experiences through training and having a mentor isn't half bad either. I also saw your match with Aunt Misty, you really pulled through and your bond of trust with your Pichu must be really good.**_

_**Anyway, keep safe, stay on guard and have fun. I hope we see each other soon Dan, along with Blake and Bella. Remember what I said Dan, each trainer has a code and I have mine so some day I hope you find yours.**_

_**Keep Safe**_

_**~Skylar Ketchum**_

**Skylar saw my match? I'm glad that he thought that I did well. I folded the note and tucked it into my pocket but my problem was still there, Luke was nowhere in the room.**

**I slapped my cap on my head as I left the room to look for Luke with Jodan on my shoulders. I aimlessly walked the Center until I reached the door to outside and I guessed Luke might be there.**

**Jordan and I exited the building and I started by going around the building but when I came by the third turn I started to hear a familiar voice that said "She is gone, she left earlier today."**

**I peeked around the corner and saw the magenta haired guy that sent the Ariados after me talking to a guy who looked no older than Blake. He had black hair but his hair had a long streak of silver hair in the middle. He wore a black shirt, worn jeans and black sneakers as his red eyes glared at the magenta hired man with a scowl.**

**The guy shrugged and said "Master won't be too pleased about this insect."**

**The magenta haired man shook his hand and nervously said "N-No Master Zayden. I will find the girl just please give me more time."**

**The guys supposedly called Zayden put his hand to his chin and said "I could just tell Master Eclipse to send Xenon after you but then again, you might still be useful so alright, you'll live to exact your revenge insect but do not disappoint me."**

"**Y-Yes M-Master Z-Zayden" stuttered the older man,**

**The Zayden guy threw a Pokeball in the air and out came a blue and white Pokemon that kind of looked like a jet and Zayden got on it and said "Take me home."**

**The Pokemon nodded as it shot into the sky at a impossible speed and turned invisible. The magenta haired man scowled and muttered "Stupid kid, I have to call him master since he thinks he's all that being Eclipse's apprentice but I'll show him."**

**He turned into the opposite direction and walked off. I looked around and so did Jordan and I said "You think he's gone?"**

"**Chu (Yep)" said Jordan,**

"**Who the heck was that guy? Who were they looking for?" I questioned.**

"**Pichu (No idea)" said Jordan, "Pichu Pi Pi Cha Chu Pi (But let's find Luke so I can go back to catching some Zs)"**

**I would have to worry about that later but first I had to go find Luke. As I turned to the fourth corner, on the base of a tree sat three figures, one was human, two were humanoid but the second was a lot smaller. I ran towards them and said "Luke! Connor! Animus!"**

**Connor turned his head and said "Hey kiddo, Jordan. What brings you here?"**

**Animus waved a little and Luke nodded at me and I said "I was looking for Luke, how did he get here?"**

**Connor turned to Luke and said "Your friend here decided to join us for stargazing as he wandered around the center at night."**

**I looked at Luke who said "I do this every night Master Dan."**

**One of my eyebrows raised, may this was the reason Luke always slept so randomly. I tilted my head but Connor then patted the ground next to him and said "Come here Kiddo, take a seat."**

**I shrugged and sat down beside Connor as Jordan sat beside me along with Luke. I looked up at the sky and said "Hey, Connor."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why do you always sleep outside?"**

**He shrugged and said "Never really liked the comforts of a bed, especially if you had one like mine. It gets lonely."**

**I nodded as he said "Hey Dan."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Let me ask you something? Why do you name your Pokemon like I do and what does a trainer do?"**

**Huh? What kind of question was that? I gave it my best shot and said "I gave them names so they'll be unique and I guess a trainer trains his Pokemon to become stronger together."**

**He chuckled and removed his shades revealing Topaz Yellow eyes and said "Look Dan, I thought that at first too but my mother explained it to me and I now look at it as this. I give my Pokemon names not to make them unique but to give them an identity. All Pokemon are unqie kiddo but only several Pokemon have an identity. They can get this by becoming famous or just by simply becoming a close friend to you as if you were siblings. This gives them identity. A trainer's job in my perspective is to be creative. The Pokemon has the movement, the power and the abilities but it is our job as trainers to use these moves in a creative way to show your bond of trust either you're a trainer or a coordinator, the creativity is the key component like a while ago with Jordan and you. You used your creativity to make a way for victory. That is my code, Creativity and Identity. You will have to find your own code as well do you understand?"**

**I nodded completely surprised by his unobvious wisdom, he sounded like a 60 year old rather than a 15 year old because of his understanding of things but I guess that's who Connor is also he sounded like Skylar did in his note. I smiled and said "I understand. But Connor one more thing, why does your eye color change?"**

**He smiled and raised a brow and said "Let me counter that with another question, why can you see in the dark while I can't?"**

"**Because of the Aura Mark duh." I thought, he chuckled and said "Let's go Dan; you need your rest for tomorrow's trip and training."**

**I didn't want to go yet but for some reason, while looking at his eyes I seemed to have the urge to follow his orders so I got up and went back to bed.**

**FLASHBACK END**

It had been a week since that time; I was still bothered on who that magenta haired guy was and who that Zayden guy was. At least I got to know why Luke snoozed off a lot and I got a note from Skylar. I walked over to Liz and said "Hey Lizzy, what's cooking?"

She glared at me menacingly as I flinched, Jordan laughed while Luke just chuckled and Liz got up and pointed her ladle at me like it was the most dangerous weapon in the world and she said "Grapehead! What did I say? Just Liz, not Lizzy, not Lizabeth just Liz got it?"

I held my hands up defensively and said "I'll stop when you stop calling me Grapehead!"

"Not gonna happen." Said Liz,

I rolled my eyes and then Connor approached and said "Hello Daniel, hello Elizabeth, jolly good morning to you two, good morning to you too Jordan and Luke."

I nervously laughed as Liz growled but her attention was diverted when her stew started to boil. I grinned at Connor and said "You just dodged a bullet right there man."

"Really?" he inquired, "Who shot the gun?"

Really sometimes Connor was so clueless I couldn't believe he was really wise and observant in battle. Liz fixed up the food on the bowls and said "Food's up guys!"

I sniffed the food and sighed. The food looked awesome as always. It's like Liz was taught by a gourmet chef to cook and she was really well mannered too but sometime she could be really ill tempered.

Connor grinned bur then he said "Let's let out the others shall we?"

I nodded along with Liz who threw her Pokeballs in the air like me and Connor did and twelve Pokemon were released into the area. From Connor's side came out his Jellicent, Houndoom, Electivire, Haxorus and Togekiss. From Liz's side came out her Eevee, Squirtle, Clefairy and Pidgeotto. From my side came out Matt, Emil and Hannah.

The Pokemon greeted each other and proceeded to eat the prepared food while me Connor and Liz sat down to eat some food.

**Jordan's POV**

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

I with my teammates Emil, Luke, Hannah and Matt went to join the others for their meal. Everyone was in good spirits, yesterday we had won battles as they trekked the path to Vermillion City for Liz's first ribbon and Dan's third badge.

Training was scheduled for later since we slept late last night due to me not mastering 'that move' yet. I yawned once more as I sat down in front of my bowl beside Luke and Trevor.

I waved at the gigantic Haxorus as he waved back, Trevor looked really big and scary but once you get through the large scary dragon part, he's pretty cool. He loves to fool around but when it comes to battling and training he's dead serious, he's also the second strongest in Connor's team only behind Animus.

He popped a piece of food in his mouth as he gleefully said "Morning guys, hey Matt never did get to tell you, congrats on evolving."

Matt grinned as he said "Yeah, it's pretty awesome too. Like that time I actually lifted and threw that Lairon, I never felt so strong in my life."

"Just wait till you evolve again," said Amore, Connor's Togekiss, "As a Swampert you'll be larger and tougher than what you are now."

Tony scoffed and said "Meh, I only evolve once but look at me, I'm one of the toughest fire types around."

Tony was Connor's Houndoom, for a small Pokemon, he was really tough and strong. I actually didn't believe him when he said the he was in Connor's elite 6 but Animus confirmed it for me. He usually is proud and confident but he almost never shows fear or hesitation.

Harvey just chuckled as he ate his food while Animus shook his head and said "way to keep a low profile Tony, why don't you be more like Jake over there."

We all shifted our heads to see Jake silently eating his food as he looked at the sky. Jake was a silent Pokemon, he's really physically strong like Trevor but unlike the dragon, he was silent and self confining. He doesn't speak much but he is really respected and because everyone actually listens when he speaks up. I don't know if he's in Connor's elite 6 but I guess he is.

"Hey Jake!" said Trevor the Haxorus, "What do you think? Will Matt be strong when he evolves?"

"Maybe," replied the silent electric type

Tony laughed and said "Will you stop that Mister One Word Answer?"

"No" replied the Electivire,

Amore along with everyone else laughed, none of us spoke up since we didn't want to get involved in one of the stronger Pokemon's arguments but they wouldn't mind I guess but I still think that it's best for us not to speak up but Luke being Luke said "Can you tell us one of your best battles?"

Every one of us seemed to be excited about it but then Harvey said "Lemme tell ya kids, one of the best battles I'll ever see is Tony vs Delfi. I tell ya, every single day of training these two always try to rip each other's throats out but if I were to guess I'd say that Tony's just one big softie like Delfi and I bet they're just-"

Tony growled and said "Harvey, Shut. Up."

The male Jellicent flinched at Tony's glare but then Amore jumped in and said "Okay boys calm down, okay young ones, one of the best battles we've seen was Animus going against Trevor, Jake and Tony and winning. All of us were there and it was really great, Tony couldn't land a hit on Animus, Trevor fell against Animus' onslaught of attacks and Jake barely even fazed him after his Thunder Blade attack."

Tony groaned as he covered his face with his paws while Trevor chuckled nervously and said "Yeah, yeah, at least I can accept that loss but Tony still isn't over it."

"I landed that Fire Blast and you know it!" yelled the Houndoom in a desperate tone,

Animus chuckled and said "I'm not bragging am I? It was just a friendly match that I won, it was nothing."

"Nothing but it proved that you're top dog." Muttered Tony,

Everyone else laughed and Squirtle said "Hey compadres, what went on yesterday that made Connor switch old miss frosty?"

Trevor chuckled and said "It all started when-"

"Let me guess," interrupted Emil, "Another argument between Tony and Delfi?"

"No" said Amore the Togekiss, "It was because Delfi was requested by one of Connor's other Pokemon for held, I'd guess it was probably Gina or Milly but she'll be back soon."

"Great" Tony muttered, "Harey stay a while will ya? I need someone to train with."

Harvey the Jellicent shrugged as I stood up and said "Hey where does Connor live anyway?"

Animus swallowed his food and said "About that, Connor and us live in-"

Suddenly we were all interrupted by a loud voice saying "Lady Carterina!"

**Dan's POV (Five minutes before the interruption of the loud voice)**

I chewed on the piece of chocolate that I put in my mouth as Liz struggled to cut her food with a fork and spoon and Connor sipped his juice. I raised a brow and said "Hey guys want one?" I said while I held out a small box of chocolates.

Liz smiled as she gleefully took one and ate it while Connor gagged and said "Ugh a chocolate, I'll pass. Never really did like those little brown treats of hell."

I never understood why Connor hated chocolate so I shrugged and said "Suit yourself." I popped another one into my mouth as Liz dropped her spoon and fork in defeat and said "The meat is too stale to cut with just a spoon and fork, Dan could you get the table knife I have in my bag?"

I was about to stand but Connor shook his head and said "I'll go get it, anything to get me away from the smell of that awful chocolate."

He stood up from his stump and walked to Liz's tent which was a few feet away and went inside her tent to look for the knife. I shrugged and said "Hey Liz, why do you think Connor hates chocolate?"

She looked mystified and said "I have no idea, how could anyone not like chocolate?"

"I know right," I replied,

After that there was a long awkward silence that was broken by Connor shouting "Hey Liz! Which pocket in the bag?!"

"The middle one!" shouted Liz,

After that Connor went silent as I said "So…How's training going?"

She shrugged and said "Pretty good I guess, how about you? Training with Connor got too difficult already?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Very funny Liz, as a matter of fact, it going really good. We're getting better than before and I'm starting to guess that the next gym will be a snap."

She chuckled and said "Riight, that's what you said last time Grapehead."

I stuck my tongue out and said "Just watch me Lizzy."

She was about to retort when a loud voice said "Lady Carterina!"

My eyes widened as she slouched on her seat and covered her face as she muttered "Oh no, not them…"

I turned and saw a middle aged man in a formal tuxedo suit, he looked just about thirty four with his short, cropped, formal black hair, he was running with a middle aged woman who looked the same age as him but she was in a maid uniform and her black hair was in a fixed position.

The two of them stopped in front of us as Liz groaned. The guy got on one knee and wiped Liz on her head with a handkerchief and said "Lady Carterina, where have you been? Before you were to start your journey, you suddenly disappeared before we could accompany you!."

The girl in the maid uniform pulled him up and said "We tracked you until we followed you here."

The two of them stood straight as they formally bowed and said "Lady Carterina, we are here to follow you and travel with you across the Kanto region as you collect your badges for the League."

I looked between the two older people and Liz and said "Liz, who are they and why do they keep calling you Lady Carterina?"

The male guy straightened up and said "Watch your mouth boy; you are speaking to Diana Elizabeth Silvia Marian Carterina, the only daughter of Chester and Emily Carterina, the younger sister of Markus and Zander Carterina, she is a member of the Kanto region's royal family and she is the only princess of the Carterina family and she is to be treated with respect boy and you will **only **address her as Lady Carterina. In my own defense I am Stanley Shermon and this is my wife Sheila Shermon. We are the head butler and maid in the Carterina household."

My eyes widened, Liz was a princess? Wow, what a total mind blow. She did act like one at times when she's not trying to kill me, that would explain her cooking and her poise. Other than that, she also looked her best and I had to admit that she was beauty-, uhhh, well anyway I never expected her to be a princess.

I looked at her and said "Princess?"

"Oops?" said Liz,

She sighed and said "Look Dan, I meant to tell you, you're my friend but I guess it kind of slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" I shouted, "You're a princess Liz! Why didn't you tell me? if you did I would be the one cooking not you."

The girl looked horrified and said "You made Lady Carterina cook?"

The guy shot me a death glare but Liz just waved her hands and said "Sheila, Stanley, please stop. I made that choice myself."

The guy names Stanley then said "This is what happens if you travel with some ruffian Lady Carterina, he better not have done anything to you."

"He didn't!" said Liz, "We're friends okay?!"

All of the Pokemon looked at us as the commotion started; I held my hands up defensively and said "We're just friends okay! She saved my life!"

Stanley was about to reply but then Connor came coming out of Liz's tent with the table knife in his hands and he said "Hey I found it; I swear that your bag is like an abyss."

I face palmed while Stanley pointed at Connor and said "He's armed! Sheila hold him off while I take Lady Carterina!"

Connor raised a brow and stuttered "Wait what?!" but the girl named Sheila pointed what looked like a tazer at him and it shocked him as he violently shook and fell to the ground and she threw a Pokeball and said "Swallot use Haze!"

A large purple Pokemon appeared as Stanley picked up Liz and put her on his shoulders and said "Let's go Sheila!"

I coughed as the smoke clouded my vision but then I said "Emil help Amore with this cloud would you? Gust!"

A powerful storm of wind blew the smoke away and when the smoke was cleared, Liz and her butler and maid were gone. I looked at Connor and saw him unconscious on the ground and I said to Amore and Emil "What just happened?"

Luke stepped forward and said "**I do believe Miss Liz has been kidnapped and Connor was tazed."**

**Liz's POV**

Well that's just great; I got separated from my friends thanks to Stanley and Sheila. Dan must think I'm a liar and Connor just got tazed to submission. Could this day get any better? If it was Zander or Markus that sent them I will so kill them when I get back home.

Stanley carried me on my shoulder as Sheila ran by his side. After several minutes of me screaming and kicking, Stanley stopped and said "I think we lost them Lady Carterina."

Sheila stopped as well and said "There was something about that teen I shocked seemed familiar."

Stanley and I raised a brow but she just waved her hand and said "They better be thankful I didn't fight them for bringing a knife in front of you and us."

I rolled my eyes at their misunderstanding. You see, Sheila and Stanley are combat butlers, they are well trained in combat but I still think Connor could best them but Connor seemed to be surprised and he got shocked unconscious. Stanley put me down and I said "What are you doing! Why did you take me from my friends?"

Stanley shook his head and said "With all due respect, I will absolutely **not** have you travelling around with those ruffians! Especially that purple haired boy! He probably dyes his hair to look that way, only punks do that!"

Sheila nodded in agreement with her husband and I said "What about my Pokemon and my bag? We just left them there and I was totally fine there! This is why I left alone!"

I absolutely hated being treated like a baby, I can take care of myself and that's why I decided to cook for Dan and Connor and to travel with them to show my capability to make friends without them bowing at me. I'm not like most princesses who were stuck up and prissy like Vivian, sure I love shopping but I'm not shallow and self centered.

Sheila sighed and said "Look Lady Carterina, we mean no ill will. We are just here under Lord Chester's command to travel with you and help you collect your badges."

"Well you didn't have to taze my friend!" I retorted,

Sometimes father was such an overprotective person. I really hated him treating me like this. Another thing was that father always pressured me into becoming a trainer but I want to become a coordinator.

I rubbed my temple and said "Look Sheila, Stanley, I appreciate you caring for me, believe me I always did especially when mother and father weren't at home but this is too much. You trust me right?"

"Of course we do Lady Carterina but-"

"So stop treating me like a princess!" I yelled, I may sound like a brat but I just don't want to be treated like this, most girls want to be a princess but it's always do it like this, do it like that. It's very frustrating and I have to follow tradition and become a trainer like my brothers, mother and father but no I wanted to become a coordinator.

They looked very sad with my response but then a voice from behind us said "A princess? I never thought a brat like you was one, you could be worth quite the sum."

I turned and saw those two thieves Mantle and Matrix; Mantle had a red Skoroupi by his side while Matrix had a black Sneasel with golden feathers on its head by her side. Mantle chuckled and said "Quite a find Matrix, let's get looting."

Sheila and Stanley stood protectively in front of me and gripped their Pokeballs but then that blonde Matrix said "I see you have seen our shipment of Shiny Pokemon from Sinnoh, Sneasel Hypnosis!"

The Sneasel's eyes went blue as my vision blurred but not before I saw Sheila and Stanley fall unconscious on the ground and after that, my vision turned dark and the last thing I heard was Mantle and Matrix's laugh.

**Dan's POV**

I tried everything to get Connor awake, I slapped him, put water on his head and even made loud noises but he was down like a rock. I returned everyone else except Animus, Luke, Jordan and Jake.

I packed up cam and decided I had to find Liz, no I mean, **Princess Liz**, why didn't she say anything? I trusted her, but then again being a princess was a big thing so I guess she had to keep it a secret.

Jake put the unconscious form of Connor over his shoulders while Jordan took Connor's shades and put it on his face as he gave a goofy smile that cheered me up. Animus told me to follow him since he could track Liz.

Luke rolled his eyes at Jordan's antics while Jake gave a weird look that fazed Jordan a bit. After I zipped the last bag I slung all three bags on my back but as I lifted Connor's guitar bag, it seemed to weight like ten tons.

I raised a brow and said "What the heck? Why was this so heavy?"

Animus chuckled and said "Sharpie is made of steel and metal Dan, now wood. Jake, give the boy a hand."

Jake picked up the bag and carried Connor at the same time, I nodded towards him thankfully and we started our search for Liz and her companions. After four hours of searching, Connor was still out cold and I laughed along the way as I heard him mutter things like 'No mother, I don't want to go to ballroom class today.' and 'Mother do I have to wear this suit?'

Conner danced? Who knew? We were walking along the path but then Animus and Luke's head shot into one direction and they ran as I chased after them with Jake on my tail. At a distance I saw Stanley and Sheila unconscious on the ground, I ran towards them and shook Stanley awake while Animus shook Shelia awake. Their eyes popped open and they tackled me to the ground and glared at me.

"Where is Lady Carterina **boy**?" spat Stanley,

"Speak before we cut your tongue." Followed Sheila,

I raised my hands over my head and said "I don't know! What happened here?"

Stanley let go of me and said "Two fellows in matching uniforms confronted us, one was green haired while one was blonde, and they were-"

"Mantle and Matrix" I interrupted,

Sheila raised a brow and said "Interrupting is rude and you seem to be familiar with those hooligans, maybe too familiar…"

My eye twitched, they were calling me a ruffian, a rude boy but when they started calling me a criminal, that's where I draw the line, mom and dad raised me well like Skylar, Bella and Cleo. Blake maybe?i don't know where he got that potty mouth of his but I know we were raised well.

I scowled and said "Look, I'm not with them! Call me a punk, rude boy or anything but calling me a criminal is another thing! I'm Liz's friend or Lady Carterina's friend or whatever you call her! I want to help you find her okay! Mantle and Matrix are dangerous people, we have to find her!"

Sheila snapped her fingers and said "Are they a part of that Team Gamma organization? I sort of recognized their uniforms from the ones on TV."

I nodded vigorously while Stanley still eyed me in suspicion I scowled once more and said "Look, if you don't trust me, fine! But just help me find Liz okay then after that we'll settle this."

Sheila put a hand on her husband's shoulder and said "Alright, lead the way."

**-LINE BREAK-**

We were walking for about an hour and Sheila and Stanley were silently walking beside me while Animus and Luke led the way. Jake was still carrying the unconscious Connor who was mumbling about something and Jordan was still wearing his shades on his head.

We were now far away from the path and we were somewhere that looked like a small valley. Stanley eyed the surroundings carefully while Sheila was just looking very worried. Honestly these guys were kind of mean when it came to me but at least I know they care for Liz a lot, maybe she was better off with them than me. I shook the thought out of my head and thought "**I have to focus first, find Liz, separation problems later.**"

Animus and Luke suddenly came to a halt and Stanley said "What is the matter boy? Are we close?"

Animus turned to me and said "**She's close Dan, but I have a feeling that there's something going to-**"

Suddenly a large explosion ensued and the rocks above the valley started to fall down on us. Two large Pokemon appeared, one of them was a large flying bug Pokemon that buzzed at us and the second was a large purple Pokemon that hissed at us. Sheila's eyed widened and she said "A Scolipede and a Volcarona! You set us up!"

"No!" I said, "I don't know who owns them!"

"I do," said a feminine voice,

All of our heads turned and we saw a lithe figure riding on a Altaria go down to the ground. It was a woman with short neon green hair and she had a neon green suit that had the Team Gamma symbol on it.

Stanley clutched a Pokeball and said "Who are you and what do you want?"

The woman chuckled and said "I am Neon, one of Team Gamma's six lieutenants. I'm here because of the request of aid from my subordinates Mantle and Matrix; they said they have a princess and quite a sum that would give to me."

Stanley growled and said "Release Lady Carterina now before this turns bad."

Neon chuckled and said "I'm afraid I cannot allow that, if I did, I won't get paid."

"So be it," said Stanley, He nodded at Sheila and she looked at me and said "Me, Stanley and that Golden Lucario will stay here and deal with her, she seems quite powerful. You go and find Lady Carterina, can we trust you with that?"

Stanley looked outraged but he calmed down and said "Alright, find her please, we'll trust you this once."

I nodded and gestured for Jordan and Luke to follow me as I ran past Neon and she said "Brave kid, too bad he won't stand a chance. Scolipede use Sludge Bomb!"

My eyes widened as the Scolipede readied the attack for me but Stanley scowled and said "Your battle is with us witch, Go Bronzong, Flash Cannon that insect!"

Out of his Pokeball appeared a large Pokemon that looked like a bell and it fired a white beam towards the Scolipede landing an attack on the bug type's head causing the attack to be cancelled. Stanley nodded at me and said "Go!"

I ran as fast as I could as their battle started, I wasn't really too worried, Animus was there and if they needed help, Jake could drop Connor and join the battle. I ran through the valley until I was nearing a dead end but there I saw Liz tied up and he mouth was covered by some cloth.

I stopped and kneeled in front of her and said "Don't worry Liz; I'll get you out of here."

She shook her head violently as Luke eyed the surroundings and suddenly Luke leapt into the air and fired an Aura Sphere to a patch of rocks a few feet away. The rocks blew up and Mantle and Matrix came to view.

Mantle smiled and said "Why if it isn't Danny the brat, I knew you would get here too. Not only do we have a princess but if we capture you too, I don't even know how much the champion would pay for his son back."

I grit my teeth and said "Watch it veggie head, I can take you on a battle."

Matrix chuckled while Mantle fumed at his nick name; the blonde grinned and said "Alright then, let's see how you do against these new ones. Sneasel go!"

"Skroupi go!"

Out of their Pokeballs came out two shiny Pokemon. The Sneasel's usually dark blue skin was now pitch black and the feathers on its body were golden; the Skoroupi on the other hand was now red instead of its usual purple shade.

They readied themselves for battle as I looked at Luke and said mentally "**Untie her Luke; me and Jordan will handle this.**"

He nodded and proceeded to untie Liz as I said "Matt its go time!"

My trusty water/ground type appeared beside Jordan and Mantle said "Hey look at the, the Mudkip evolved. Great, we get to take it. Skoroupi use Poison Sting!"

"Mud Shot!" I countered,

The two attacks collided in mid air cancelling each other out. I pointed at the Sneasel and said "Jordan use Extreme Speed and Iron Tail!"

Jordan disappeared and reappeared above the Sneasel and smashed his tail on the ice/dark type causing some serious damage. Matrix jaw dropped and said "No Sneasel! Gotten stronger did we? Let's see how you handle this, Sneasel use Ice Beam!"

The Sneasel fired the ice type attack towards Jordan but he quickly evaded it as I said "Use that new move! Brick Break!"

Jordan disappeared once more as the Shiny Sneasel looked around completely unaware of where Jordan might strike. Suddenly from behind the Sneasel, Jordan appeared and smashed his hand on the Sneasel's head causing it to fall forward unable to battle.

Matt had just sent the Skoroupi flying with a Water Gun and now both of the shiny Pokemon were down. I had no idea how good I've gotten since training with Connor,I grinned at Mantle and Matrix and I said "Give up!"

"No way!" They said,

Suddenly Luke had untied Liz and she hugged me and said "Thanks Dan, I'm sorry for not telling you and Connor."

I hugged her back and said "No problem princess, you're my best friend."

She playfully punched me on the shoulder as I handed her bag and Pokeballs to her. She called out her Squirtle and Mantle and Matrix said "Get up you stupid Pokemon! I thought you were strong! That's why we got you from Sinnoh!"

The two got back up again and readied for battle. I shook my head in disapproval, they were already unable to battle but they still made them go on. I was about to command but then Mantle's wrist watch started beeping and from behind them stood Animus, Sheila, Stanley and Jake who still had Connor on his shoulders, Mantle scowled and he said "Go Skoroupi, Sneasel, get them!"

The two Pokemon charged at us but as I commanded for Jordan and Matt to attack back, Mantle and Matrix threw a smoke bomb on the ground and they disappeared. I couldn't believe it! They left their Pokemon here so they could escape. I stopped Liz from calling an attack and I shouted "STOP!"

The Sneasel stopped hacking and slashing at Squirtle and Skoroupi stopped firing Poison Stings towards Jordan. I looked at them and said "Don't you see your trainers abandoned you? Stop this please."

The two Pokemon looked around and indeed that their trainers were gone. Sneasel was frantically looking around while Skoroupi sat on the ground with a depressed expression. Jordan walked over and gave the Skoroupi a pat on the back and Squirtle calmed the Sneasel down.

Sheila shook her head and said "Those brutes, abandoning their own Pokemon just so they could escape. What will you do to them now?"

I was about to reply when Liz said "We could take them in. I could take the Sneasel and Dan could take Skoroupi."

I never really thought of that, Sheila nodded while Stanley raised a brow. I knelt down and said "Hey Skoroupi, you want to go with me?"

The poison/bug type nodded like the Sneasel did when Liz asked it and I said "Sure, now come in."

I help up a Pokeball as it was sucked inside and I said "Come on out Skoroupi."

Out of the ball came out Skoroupi, and Jordan, Luke and Matt gave it approving nods and pats on the back. Liz gave Sneasel a pat on the head and I said "So what can I name you, Stinger? Pin?"

The Skoroupi shook his head but then Stanley said "What about Ray? As in he's a ray of hope for change."

"Ray," I repeated, "I like that, so how about it Ray?"

The Skoroupi nodded vigorously and I returned Matt and Ray while Liz returned Squirtle and Sneasel. Stanley and Sheila approached us and Liz said "Stanley, Sheila?"

Stanley bowed along with his wife and said "Lady Carterina, we are-"

"Wait," I started, "Look Liz, if you keep travelling with me and Connor, we can't ensure your safety but I won't hold it against you if you go with them."

Stanley raised a brow and said "I was going to say that I approve of you travelling with Lady Carterina, Lord Chester and Lady Emily might not agree but this is for the best, if she travels with us, it will attract attention."

Sheila nodded in agreement and said "So we are very sorry for everything."

I nodded in acceptance and said "Thank you."

They nodded and walked up to Liz and she hugged them and said "Thanks guys, you're the best."

The Butler and the Maid hugged her back and said "Take care of yourself Lady Carterina, if you need anything, just call."

The two of them threw two Pokeballs in the air and released two Alakazams. Sheila nodded towards us and said "Once again we are awfully sorry for shocking your friend."

Liz and I chuckled as Stanley said "Watch yourself boy, we'll be checking on you every now and then."

With that, the two servants teleported elsewhere, Liz and I smiled at each other and turned but then suddenly Connor started coughing. Jake put him down as his eyes fluttered open.

He eyed us slowly and said "What a bloody mess of a headache. What I miss?"

Liz, Jordan, Animus and Luke burst out laughing and Jake even gave a small smile. I shook my head and said "Nothing dude, nothing at all."

**AN**

**Roy: Ba-Bam! 20****th**** Chapter! How was it? Hope you like it! If it wasn't as good as the others, blame school for it -_-**

**Jake: Hey my Electivire is here! Wheeee!**

**Roy: SHUT UP JAKE! Okay, so hope you love this 20****th**** chapter, thanks for all the support for this story guys.**

**Jake: Dan and Liz get a shiny Pokemon each yay! Did you like Liz's secret? Anyone even got a hunch on it?**

**Roy: Next chapter is a capture chapter where Dan will try to capture a Pokemon for real, not just by the Pokemon wanting to join him.**

**Jake: Yeah! So for now, please Review! It helps us write faster.**

**Roy: Please Review! Please Review! We're at 72 and I won't upload a new one till we're at 78.**

**Jake: My idea, don't hate Roy for that.**

**Roy: Damn right, so please review, one more chapter until Vermillion.**

**Jake: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Roy: This is Roy Markov…Signing off…**


	21. Chapter 21: Real Capture

**AN**

**Roy: What's up guys! Roy Markov here! We're at 75+ reviewers last I checked! Thanks guys it means a lot to me, especially since in Chapter 15 I only had 33 but now I have 75+! Thanks for the support!**

**Jake: Thanks guys! Turns out no one even had a hunch on Liz's secret but were glad you liked it! I will now answer the reviews since Roy is an idiot speaker.**

**Roy: Meh, go kill yourself Jake. Just a question? Do you guys like the pokespeech parts?**

**Jake: Ha-ha you wish, so I'll answer some of the Reviews with Roy's responses.**

**Jntvfreak24: Glad you liked it; Connor was pretty much useless in the last chapter XD.**

**Eltigre221: I'm happy you liked the surprise, the person they're looking for will be important for the story ;) I swear your reviews are the best.**

**Beastmode456: Thanks!**

**Gokuss4kamehameha: Another red Pokemon am I right? I love the color red. Lucky you, summer just ended for me and Jake -_-**

**Mercedes1312: Thanks! Stanley and Sheila will appear again soon but this time with another royal family member :D (Take a guess who?)**

**SilverWorld: Dude, your review made me laugh.**

**Roy: Thanks Jake old buddy, okay last filler before Vermillion, this chapter, Dan and will catch another Pokemon. Basically he just struggles to capture one for real. Also insights on Connor and their training.**

**Jake: That's right so for now-**

**Roy: Enjoy the Fic!**

**Connor's POV**

Sweat trickled down my face as I dodged another hit from Animus,decided to have some early training before Dan and Liz got ready for their training. Another week had passed since I was tazered into submission. As if I already didn't feel like the most pathetic trainer in the world. All my training and I get knocked out by some maid with a hundred volt tazer.

The past week had been rather uneventful compared to that one day but with those two travelling with me, I wouldn't be surprised if something came up. Honestly I felt kind of pathetic right now, I was supposed to be protecting those two kids but they had to face criminals on their own.

As I thought about things, I moved too slowly and Animus nearly, emphasis on nearly, landed a hit on my jaw but I managed to evade it. Animus pulled back his leg and said "Partner you okay? You aren't yourself today."

I sighed and said "Animus my friend, do you think I'm useless?"

He shook his head and said "Of course not partner, if you're reminiscing about what happened to-"

My gaze dropped lower but Animus realized what he was about to say and he instead said "Whatever happened to her was not your fault Connor, it wasn't anyone's."

My mind drifted to a beautiful girl with long pink hair and a enchanting smile but I stopped my thoughts and clenched my teeth as I gripped my bracelet that was hidden under my right sleeve and said "No my friend, I was not remembering **her**, I do regret that day but I was not remembering that one. I was remembering what happened a week ago, Dan and Liz were forced to fend for themselves while Jake carried me around like some extra luggage. I'm their mentor; I was supposed to protect them."

Animus shook his head as we both sat down on the ground and he said "Look partner, you couldn't have done anything, you were caught by surprise and what? It was a lady who hit you; would you honestly retaliate to a woman?"

I shook my head as Animus continued "It's all in the past my partner, I know you've had a lot of problems involving your past but we face the present now. Another thing, Dan and Liz and do not only see you as a mentor, they look up to you partner, as if you were their own brother."

I smiled softly as Animus then grinned back and tried to throw a punch at me but I caught it and he said "Excellent, you're back now let's practice."

I was about to reply but then I saw Dan and Liz running towards me. I put my hand on Animus' shoulder and said "Later but for now let's do what master taught us to do with knowledge."

"Pass it on?"

"Exactly"

Dan and Liz came to a stop and caught their breath; Dan was in his usual black and green jacket with his messy, untamed purple hair barely contained by his cap. His hands were covered by a pair of gloves and his shoes looked newly cleaned. Liz on the other hand was in her standard Liz attire which consisted of an open denim jacket, white and purple striped shirt, denim skirt, purple striped socks and combat boots. Her long brown hair was in its usual hip length ponytail and her hair looked freshly washed.

As much as I was disappointed in myself, I was proud of Dan and Liz, they stopped criminals on their own even before I met up with them. Dan told me what happened on the day I was unconscious but now I knew why Liz looked so familiar, she was the princess of Kanto. I grinned at them and said "Kiddo, Princess, jolly good morning to you two. Jordan, Luke, sp glad you could join us as well. You're right on time."

Both children sent a glare at me and then Liz grinned triumphantly at Dan and said 'Told you we'd make it on time!"

"Yeah roughly!" he replied, "We're one minute early, any longer you took in fixing your hair we would have been late."

"Would Not!"

"Would Too!"

"Would Not!"

"Would Too!"

I chuckled at their argument and was about to stop it but then Jordan's cheeks started to emit arcs of electricity and the two young trainers stopped at once. I smiled and said "Alright you two, bring out your Pokemon for now, since its 6 am, we'll have two hours of training and then we'll head out."

Dan and Liz nodded as they released their Pokemon. From Dan's side, it consisted of a small Pichu, a red Rioul, a absentminded Marshtomp, a eager Braviary, a shy Snivy and a silent shiny Skoroupi. From Liz's side, it consisted of a jolly Squirtle, a cute Eevee, a peaceful Pidgeotto, a happy Clefairy and a quiet shiny Sneasel.

I eyed their Pokemon again and remembered hat when I that Liz told me that when I was unconscious, those criminals abandoned their Pokemon so that they could escape. That was utterly evil for me, who in the right mind would do that? Pokemon are to be treated as family, not tools.

"Alright," I said "I'm bringing out everyone else too so they could have some training."

I released my Haxorus, Trevor, my Electivire, Jake, my Houndoom, Tony, my Togekiss, Amore and my male Jellicent, Harvey. They cried out their names and I said "Dan, Liz I need you to scan your new Poekmon again, I need to know about them first."

"Sure," the two replied. They pulled out their Pokedexes and it spoke "**Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokemon. Skoroupi grips its prey with its tail claws and injects poison. Skorupi tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes effect. This Skorupi is a male and its Nature is Rash and its Ability is Sniper. Its known moves are Poison Tail, Poison Sting, Night Slash, Bug Bite, Dark Pulse, Slash, Dig and Shadow Ball.**"

I turned to Liz next and her Pokedex spoke "**Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack. This Sneasel is a female and its Nature is Lonely and its Ability is Keen Eye. Its known moves are Night Slash, Hypnosis, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Scratch, Metal Claw, Hone Claws, Assist and Crush Claw.**"

These Pokemon were good, they had pretty good move sets and they're bound to be really strong since they were shiny. I cracked my fists and said "Alright, Animus lead the others for the beginning of training. I'll see what these two can do alright?"

Animus nodded as he sped away, leading the Pokemon. Dan nodded to Liz as they made some space with their Pokemon. I nodded towards the both of them and the battle begun.

"Get in there Ray! Use Pin Missile!"

"Counter with Icy Wind and use Night Slash!"

The Skorupi fired several of the supper effective attacks in the air that were aiming towards Sneasel but the ice/dark type opened its mouth and released a cold breeze that froze the Pin Missile in mid air and the Sneasel jumped in the air and slashed trough all the falling frozen Pin Missiles causing a shower of sparkles.

I raised a brow as Dan said "Ray use Dark Pulse!"

"Counter with Ice Beam!"

The two attacks collided in mid air and a explosion followed. I scanned the area and saw that Skorupi had tunneled underground, hoping to get to Sneasel. I was already seeing strengths and weaknesses. Ray had the strength for battle but he needs to improve in speed, Sneasel is very graceful and quite pro active at range attacks but it looked like one supper effective attack could do some serious damage so we'll have to work on that.

As the smoke cleared, Liz noticed the hole and told Sneasel to be alert but the Skorupi found a blind spot and shot out of the ground and sank it's fangs on Sneasel's right arm when Dan said "Bug Bite!"

The Sneasel shook off and threw Ray away after taking the super effective attack and it looked like it took more damage than usual because of Skorupi's ability, Sniper which causes critical attacks to do three times damage instead of two.

The Skorupi crawled towards Sneasel with the opening and Dan said "Use Slash!"

Ray the Skorupi swiped his tail at Sneasel but Liz countered "Strike back with Crush Claw!"

The two attacks connected and sent the two Pokemon a few feet away and then Liz commanded "Assist!"

"Pin Missile!"

The Sneasel's right claw glowed white as she leapt into the air and surrounded herself in blue flames and flew towards Ray who was shocked just like his trainer and Sneasel smashed through the Pin Missle and landed a direct hit with the Assist conjured Brave Bird that came from Pidgeotto at Ray causing some serious damage making him fly back.

"No!" Dan yelled, "Get up Ray! We can win this!"

Liz grinned at Dan and said "Nice display Sneasel! Use Assist again!"

This time, Sneasel was surrounded in a coat of water by the Aqua Jet as she flew towards a frozen in fear Skorupi. I called to Dan and said "Remember Dan, Creativity!"

Dan paused for a moment and said "Ready Ray, when I tell you now, do what I say alright!"

As the Sneasel closed in, it came closer and closer but as soon it was close enough, Dan said "Now Ray! Poison Tail!"

Ray's tail sprung forward glowing purple and it caught Sneasel by the neck before she landed the Aqua Jet attack. Dan cheered and said "Nice work Skorupi, now finish with Bug Bite!"

The Skorupi crunched its teeth on Sneasel's body causing her to become unable to battle. Dan cheered for Ray as the poison type scuttled towards his trainer with a gleeful face. Liz picked up her Sneasel and said "Nice job Sneasel, you were awesome."

Skorupi crept towards Sneasel and gave her a few acknowledging word that made her smile. Dan grinned at Liz and said "I win again Liz but not bat for a coordinator."

She playfully punched his arm and made Dan wince as she said "Of course, battling in my blood. So Connor, how'd we do?"

I adjusted my shades and said "Okay here is my diagnosis. Dan, you Skorupi has the power and moves for battle. Remember the five points of training *Chapter 14*? You need to improve on Training, Skill and Trust."

He nodded as he gave a pat to Ray's head. I turned to Liz and said "Okay Liz, your turn. Sneasel has the good build but she has to improve on Training, Skill, Will and Trust."

She nodded as I continued "Skorupi needs his training and skill practice for his speed, power and aim for his attacks. They are rigid and need shining but you can do it. Sneasel can't take that much hits that's why she needs training and her attacks have potential so she needs skill training as well and she needs to improve her will to continue battling. Both need trust since you are not the original trainers and they are hurt with their old trainers abandoning them, understand?"

Dan and Liz nodded attentively, I couldn't ask for better students. I smiled and said "Let's continue training."

**TIME SKIP (Resting period after training.)**

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

**Jordan's POV**

I sat on the ground breathing heavily after like two hours of training. It was awesome as always, I feel like I'm getting stronger everyday and maybe soon I can challenge Dad to a battle.

Luke was by my side looking unfatigued, as usual, Hannah was resting under the shade of a tree, Matt was lying on his back on the ground, Emil was perched on a tree and everyone else was doing something but what caught my eye was out new teammate Ray, sitting gloomily alone.

The guy had been abandoned by his old trainer, poor guy. Liz's Pokemon had trerated Sneasel pretty well when we have not even given him comfort in this hard time. I nudged Luke and said "Dude, maybe we should talk to him. He's been abandoned; maybe we can help him up."

Luke nodded but Tony overheard and said "You're going to speak to the abandoned kid? I'm in; maybe I can give a few words."

I don't know how he could help, Tony was strong, brave, tough, stubborn and fierce but sympathetic did not quite fit in the equation. I gathered all my other teammates and said "Guys, we have to give some words to Ray and welcome him to the team."

Emil looked mildly unimpressed and said "Okay, why?"

Matt punched him with a weak Dynamic Punch causing the flying type to yell and say "Ow! What was that for?"

Matt rolled his eyes and said "Don't be insensitive! They guy was abandoned by his trainer, we could help him you know."

"Exactly," I said "Now is everyone in?"

Matt and Emil nodded while Hannah shyly nodded as well. I glanced at Luke who gave a small smile. Tony grinned at us and said "You guys are pretty tight with each other, I respect that. Now let's go."

We walked over to Ray who was now resting on the ground, Luke nudged me forward and I looked at them and silently gestured 'What the hell?' Hannah giggled a bit while Luke scolded "You gave the idea, you first."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards Ray and said "Hey Ray, mind if I take a seat?"

The poison/bug type looked me in the eye and said "Whatever, do what you want."

I sat down as I gestured for all the others to follow. The others then surrounded me and Ray and he said "The hell is this?"

Matt smiled and said "We saw you look really down in the dumps so we came over to welcome you to the team."

Hannah stepped up and said "W-Were s-sorry i-if w-we w-weren't h-here t-to h-help y-you at f-first."

Ray scowled and his head sank lower and said "Thanks but no thanks; I agreed to be here because I want payback against my trainer for leaving me."

Hannah, Matt and I flinched while Emil glared at him and said "Hey, we're just trying to be nice!"

The Skorupi growled as it got up and said "I don't need your sympathy! Have you been abandoned!?"

Tony stepped forward and said "Look, I know how you feel."

Ray scowled again and said "What would you know mutt?"

Tony eyed him slowly as I expected Tony to burn him with a Fire Blast for calling him mutt but his eyes were full of sadness and he said "I would know. Listen; before I joined Connor, five years ago, I was a regular Pokemon. Had a trainer, good life but one day my trainer who I thought cared for me traded me for a God damn Walrein to a biker, I became a biker's Pokemon but since that day I was abandoned by my trainer, I lost my will for battle. I kept losing all the battles the biker put me in and I was constantly beat and starved."

Every one of our eyes widened at his past. No wonder he was always hot headed but I guess he changed from then. Ray's glare softened at the mention of his abandonment and Tony continued "One faithful day, I lost a battle to a Golden Lucario."

Each of our eyes drifted to Animus who was snoring by a tree beside Connor and Tony continued "During the battle, Animus spoke to me and told me that I deserved better than this since I told him about what happened to me. After I lost, the biker had enough and tried to kill me but Connor stopped him and-"

"Beat him up!?" said Ray,

Tony shook his head and chuckled "Nope, Connor tries to be as nonviolent as possible. He actually paid the guy then thousand dollars just for me. Being the greedy slime ball he was, he took the offer and gave me to Connor and I still remember what he said 'You made a bad choice buying this pathetic waste of space.'"

Tony growled at those words but then Luke put a hand on his shoulder and he sighed as he said "Connor gleefully took me and I expected to be treated like shit but I still don't know why he'd pay that much for me. Connor was nice and a good trainer and his Pokemon were all very welcoming but I was still as stubborn as a rock like you."

He pointed at Ray who was still listening intently and said "But that changed when I met Delfi, she was as cold as her Sheer Cold attack. Turns out she was abandoned after she refused to become a Flareon and instead turned into a Glaceon, her trainer was furious because she wanted a fire type team and left her wounded but Connor saved her. She was the only one I found sympathy with."

Hannah sighed and said "That's so romantic."

"But we hated each other with a passion." Continued Tony,

All of us floor dropped anime style as he said "But in that rivalry we had my blaze for battle reignited and I wanted to be the best fire type I could be and I hated ice types with a passion like Delfi hated fire types. Eventually my rivalry with her rose to a very high level where we are both in Connor's Elite 6. Most of Connor's Pokemon were abandoned and resented but all I'm trying to say is, do not be fueled by hate, be fueled by determination and will for battle like I was and you'll be the best you can be."

Ray looked like he was hit by lightning and he nodded while Dan called for us. Instantly I felt better too knowing that my new friend was now feeling better and we'll be moving on to the next gym.

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: OFF**

**TIME SKIP (Travelling after 5 hours)**

**Dan's POV**

I breathed in the mountain air as we trekked the route to Vermillion City. We were now walking towards a Pokemon Center in the clearing, Jordan and told me Ray was feeling better after they talked to him and now all I had my mind set on was the Thunder Badge which was located in Vermillion City.

Connor was just randomly playing his **really** heavy guitar and Liz was just fixing her ponytail. I yawned as we walked and then Liz said "Hey Dan,"

"Yeah?" I responded,

"Have you ever noticed, all the Pokemon you ever catch just willingly go with you? You never battle them they just go with you."

My eyes widened, she was right! Emil, Matt, Ray, Hannah, all of them I only caught because they wanted to be caught. How could I become a great trainer if I keep going like this? My eye twitched as Liz said "Hey Grapehead, you okay?"

Connor sensed my distress and said "Liz, I think you may have struck a nerve."

I took off my cap, looked at both my friends and said "You're right! But wait, how about you, you never caught a Pokemon the right way yet."

She glared at me and said "Excuse me Grapehead, I caught Pidgeotto with Squirtle on my fourth day! I bet you can't even catch one Pokemon the right way!"

Connor tried to reason with us but then I retorted "Hey I can do that!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"That is enough!"

All of us looked at Connor who had angrily slammed his metal guitar on the ground. He leaned on it as if it was a cane and he said "I will not have you two arguing like this. Look Dan, if you want we can stop for today and you can look around this area for a new Pokemon to capture."

I looked around the area and there was a forest, a field of tall grass and even a lake. I looked at Liz and Connor and said "Fine, but I'll catch one today Liz! I bet you!"

"Really?" said Liz, "Care to make a friendly wager?"

Connor shook his head and said "No gambling!"

"Don't worry!" said Liz, "Just something like if the one person wins, he or she gets one favor okay?"

Connor looked unsure but I said "Deal!"

Liz and I shook hands as she said "You have until sunset, we'll get a room for tonight."

Connor smirked at me and shook his head and said "Hope you know what you've got yourself into Dan. Remember Liz is a princess so her requests may be extreme."

My face paled, Liz could make me do anything! I had to win this. I nodded at Connor and said "Don't worry, I got this."

He chuckled and said "Alright, have fun."

**SCENE CHANGE (FOREST)**

**POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

I walked into this shady forest hoping to find something cool to catch. I might find something rare or anything that I can catch that involved a battle would be fine. Jordan eyed the surroundings while Luke silently walked as his eyes were locked forward.

"What do you think we could catch here?" I said,

Jordan shrugged while Luke pointed at a tree Pokemon and said "How about that one."

I saw an Aipom swinging from tree to tree and it looked at me and it hung on its tail as it grinned at me upside down. I pointed at it and said "I'm going to cath you alright Lets battle!"

The Aipom grinned and said "No need! I wanna go with!"

I shook my head and said "Sorry! I'll just go find something else!"

Jordan shook his head at me and said "Dude that was rude."

I shrugged and said "If it wants to go with I'll find it later but for now I'll have to find a Pokemon to catch."

After an hour of walking, I found nothing but finally I saw a small Pokemon crawling on the ground and I said "There!"

Luke looked at the small worm like Pokemon while Jordan sweat dropped.

"Really?" he inquired,

"I'll have to agree in pipsqueak on this one Master Dan, are you sure about this?" followed Luke,

I plucked a Pokeball from my belt and said "No matter! I need this! Pokeball Its Go Time!"

I threw my Pokeball at the small Pokemon and it got sucked inside. The ball shook once, twice but suddenly it snapped open and I slapped my forehead "I forgot! I need to weaken it first! Luke use Bone Rush!"

Luke sped towards the bug type with a glowing blue stick ready and when the attack connected, the bug type got sent into the air and it was flung into the distance. Luke jaw dropped while I sweat dropped and Jordan said "Just Perfect"

My shoulders slumped as I groaned and said "Dang it lets go find a new one."

Suddenly, buzzing came from behind me and I was face to face with a swarm of angry Beedrills. Luke looked a bit nervous as he said "Uh, Master Dan, I'm afraid that they saw what we did to the insect."

"Run!" I shouted,

Jordan, Luke and I ran in the opposite direction as the swarm of angry Beedrills swarmed after us. One Beedrill sent a Poison Sting attack towards us but me and my Pokemon ran as fast as we could to evade the attack and we didn't stop running until we reached the Pokemon Center.

As the Pokemon Center, I was looking very messed up and then Liz saw me and said "Any luck Dan?"

I scowled and said "Just you wait!"

"Tick tock Dan, Tick Tock."

With that she walked away and I saw Connor reading another book and he noticed me and said "Caught anything yet Kiddo?"

I groaned and told him what happened, he laughed out loud and said "I'm sure the forest is a big no now is it?"

I nodded vigorously as he said "How about the lake next?"

"I don't have a fishing rod!" I argued,

He opened his bag and pulled out a small metal stick and handed it to me. I eyed it slowly and then I looked him in the eye and said "Dude, really?"

"Press the button," he assured

I pressed it and the small stick transformed into a long top class fishing rod that I recognized as the Water Grabber 5000, these things were worth a fortune, I looked at Connor incuriously and said "Mother spoils me with gifts, don't worry about it Kiddo. Have fun and good luck."

Animus nodded at me as I left the Pokémon Center, I ran to the Lake with Jordan and Luke by my side. As soon as I got there, the lake was looking pretty great. The water was clean and clear but not clear enough to see what was underneath. Pokemon were littering the area but instead of catching them, I was excited to use the fishing rod I borrowed. I walked to a small rock formation and sat on it and cast my line, the line went a few feet away to the lake and as the lure floated there, I waited.

Luke was meditating beside me while Jordan nibbled on a cracker as he stood on my shoulder. I held the rod steady like how Dad taught me and I looked at Jordan and said "So, how's it going buddy?"

He shrugged and said "Pretty good. You heard about what's up with Tony?"

"What?"

Jordan sighed and said "He was abandoned before he was with Connor so he was completely different from whom he is now. He really hates ice type but he managed to talk some sense into Ray when he was acting like a total jerk."

I nodded and said "Ready for the next badge?"

Jordan vigorously nodded as he stuffed the entire cracker in his mouth and said "Ywah, I was jwust twold by dwad to watch owt fwor Waichu."

I sighed and said "Swallow then speak Jordan."

He pounded his chest as he swallowed and he gasped before he said "My dad warned me about the Gym Leader's Raichu, it was a nasty Pokemon. Really strong, mean and ruthless, I heard from Dad that he was sent to the hospital after losing there."

Just the sound of that worried me and gave me a bit of a worried expression which Jordan noticed and he said "No matter, I'll win of course. I'm the best Pichu you'll ever see!"

I laughed along with him and our worries washed away for a while. We sat there without a word as Luke meditated and Jordan ate the crackers in my bag. No sounds came except the blowing of the wind, the splashing of water and of course the sound of Jordan nibbling. The sun was starting to go down a bit and I was just about ready to give up.

I groaned and said "Why is this taking so long!"

As if on cue, the lure suddenly sank and the rod started to shake, I grabbed the rod and pulled as I turned the wheel on the side of the rod. I held my breath as Luke opened his eyes and Jordan readied himself. As I gave an almighty tug, a Pokemon appeared from the water, it was medium sized, orange and it was a Pokemon everyone recognized.

I sweat dropped and said "A Magikarp, two hours for a Margikarp."

Jordan laughed as he clutched his stomach and Luke smiled a bit. I settled the rod on a stone and said "It's better than nothing, Pokeball-"

Suddenly two Gyarados rose from the water along with three Sharpedo. My eyes widened as the largest Sharpedo barked "Get outta here! This is our turf!"

The Gyarados' mouth was forming a Hyper Beam while I retracted Connor's rod and said "Run!"

Luke, Jordan and I scrambled up as the Gyarados fired the Hyper Beam towards the rock we were sitting on and completely obliterated it and we would have been too if we didn't jump off and run as fast as we could into a distance.

I breathed heavily as Jordan said "Second one today. Well I hope you're ready to lose."

"Whose side are you on!" I complained,

Jordan was about to reply when I saw the Aipom laughing at me as it sat on the tree. It was laughing so hard that it clutched its stomach. I rolled my eyes as I said "Come on! Don't laugh! We nearly died!"

The Aipom just laughed harder and said "Man you guys are hilarious, come on I'll go with you guys."

I shook my head and said "I need it to be a battle okay!"

With that I ran back to the Pokemon Center where near the entrance, Connor was leaning by the door reading the same book, he was chuckling as Animus was laughing as well.

I walked up to him and shoved the rod to his chest and said "Here"

He put it back in his bag and looked at me as he said "Thanks Dan…Boy kiddo, you look like crap."

He pointed to me and I looked at my reflection through the window. Mt hair was all messed up, even more than usual. My clothes were dirty, my jeans were a bit ripped and my sneakers were muddy. I groaned and said "Sorry dude, I had a tough day."

He raised a brow and said "Nothing?"

"Nothing" I nodded glumly,

"You better get going Dan, there's still one more area you can check." Said Connor as he pointed at the grass field,

**Liz's POV**

I just saw Dan talking to Connor outside, the poor boy looked horrible, angry and quite frustrated. He was complaining to the teen while Connor snickered like a kid. Those two were rally like brothers now, not just mentor and student. I grinned at them for two reasons, one, I was **so** going to win this thing and two, the sight was really endearing.

Speaking of brothers, I had to speak to one of mine that was hopefully at home. I walked up to one of the video phones and dialed a number. I waited patiently as Stanley's face appeared on the screen and said "Lady Carterina!"

I smiled and waved as I said "Hello Stanley!"

My butler bowed at me and said "How are you doing my lady? Are those two treating you well?"

I giggled a bit and said "Its fine, me, Dan and Connor are doing well. The new Pokemon we caught, Sneasel and Skorupi are doing great too since a week ago. How is Sheila?"

Stanley gave a smile as he said "That's good to hear my lady. Sheila is out right now to buy some supplies. Tell the boy better treat that abandoned Pokemon right or I'm going to have a word with him."

I chuckled and imagined Stanley scolding Dan, that looked pretty funny but I knew Stanley cared, he was also concerned with Ray, he was very pleased we took them in since he was an orphan too before from what he described.

I giggled again and said "He's doing great with Ray and so am I with Sneasel. By the way Stanley, the reason I called was to check if my brother was there."

Stanley closed in the screen and said "Which one my lady?"

"The nice one," I replied,

You see I have two brothers, the eldest and the heir to the throne, Markus, was an egotistic, big-headed, tough, stubborn, prideful trainer who was a top class battler that always discriminated me for wanting to be a coordinator. He travels with his friends and Markus was tall, lean and clothed like a regal prince; his eyes were Purple like mine but a deep, darker shade.

The second eldest who was the one above me was Zander, Zander was almost like Markus except he wasn't egotistic and big-headed. He was also prideful but what do you expect, he's a prince and we have our pride. He always encouraged me on whatever I did and he was a good brother. Zander usually goes for simplicity for his clothing but his eyes were bright purple, brighter than Markus', darker than mine. He travels usually alone but I hope he was home so I could talk to him.

Stanely nodded and said "He had just arrived from his final bade a couple of days ago. I will fetch Master Zander."

I stood there, waiting for about five minutes for Zander to appear. My house was huge so I expected to wait a while, after two more minutes a teen with a tuft of brown hair on his head flashed onto the screen. He grinned at me with his white teeth as his bright purple eyes looked into me. He perked up and said "Hello sister!"

On his right shoulder was a small, grey Pokemon that had a thick patch of fur on its head and around its neck like a scarf. It was one of my brother's favorite and strongest Pokemon, Cincinno. I waved at the small normal type and said "Hello Cincinno!"

The little Pokemon waved back in reply and Zander said "What made you call little sister? I was in the middle of training actually, you know Zebstrika, I f he doesn't get his training, he gets grumpy."

I chuckled and said "Just checking on my favorite brother."

He smiled mischievously and said "I thought Markus was your favorite?"

I rolled my eyes and said 'No way, where is he anyway?"

Zander shrugged and said "I don't know, last I heard from father is that he went to get some training at the compound."

I waved the thought of my other brother out of my head and said "So how is training going?"

"Quite well sister," he replied, "Improving myself to make father proud as always. Hopefully I may win this year. How about you sister, how has your journey been? I have heard from Stanley that you're travelling with some boy and a teen. Are they treating you well?"

I noticed the edge in his voice and said "Come on Zander, I said don't baby me. I'm fine and we're just having a little bet now that's all."

"Oh?" he said, "Do tell, what kind of bet?"

I shrugged and said "Nothing, just a little bet and if I win, he does anything I want and if he wins I do anything he wants."

He narrowed his eyes and said "If he makes you do anything he will regret I swear I'll let Donphan roll over him."

I rolled my eyes and said "Zander…He won't do that, he's a friend."

He chuckled now and said "Well you're my sister, it's an instinct. Farewell for now sister, I have some more training to do. Ta-Ta!"

The phone went blank as I hung on the receiver, I looked around the room and sighed, maybe I should get some training. I plucked a Pokeball from my belt and walked outside.

**Dan's POV (Grassland)**

I ran as fast as I could to the grassy plain area hoping to find a Pokemon. I wanted to catch a Pokemon that I had no specific type of yet. I saw a Doduo but I already had Emil, I saw a Wooper but I already had Matt, I saw a Oddish but I already had Hannah.

I walked the grassy area endlessly but then I saw several Tauros and Miltank grazing in the field. That's it! I don't have a normal type yet! I crept closer to them trying not to make a sound but then on one of the tall trees, I saw the familiar looking Aipom standing on a tree above me with a rock on the hand in its tail.

I looked back between the monkey and the grazing Pokemon and thought "**Oh Arceus no…**"

The Aipom grinned mischievously as Luke, Jordan and I shook our heads at it and repeatedly waved our hands desperately. The monkey grinned and threw the rock at the largest Tauros and then the Pokemon glared at the Aipom who pointed at us.

The Tauros breathed through its nose as it called for all the other Tauros as it charged towards us like a bulldozer. My eyes widened and for the third time today I looked at Jordan and Luke and said "Run!"

The three of us ran as fast as we could to outrun the stampeding Tauros but as I was running, I tripped and I waited to be run over but then a wave of starts flew over my head and landed in front of the stampeding herd of Tauros making them startled causing them to turn around and go back to where they came from.

I looked at the source and saw the Aipom with a scowl on its face. It walked to us and apologetically said "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would go bad"

Jordan grinned and nodded while Luke had his arms crossed as he gave a small nod. I grinned and said "It's alright, thanks for saving us even if you caused it."

The Aipom bowed again and said "I'm very sorry; it's just that I wanted to go with you."

I looked at Jordan who shrugged and I said "Look, I don't care if I lose, at least I found a new friend. Come on."

Aipom took a step back and said "I won't let you catch me that easily, let's battle."

I grinned and said "Alright! Ray Its Go Time!"

Out of my Pokeball came out the shiny bug/poison type that hissed at the Aipom as the normal type laughed as it stood on its tail. Ray hissed again as I said "Pin Missile Ray!"

The Skorupi fired several zigzagging bolts of energy towards Aipom but the normal type leapt into the air and swiped its tail across as it fired several stars making a Swift attack that collided with my Pin Missile making the two attacks useless.

I grinned and said "Finally a battle, Ray use Dig and Crunch!"

The Skorupi tunneled underground but the Aipom kept bouncing around on its tail and as Ray shot out of the ground to sink its fangs on Aipom, the monkey sprang into the air with its tail and came landing in front of Ray and gave him a good Astonish attack.

Ray hissed and leapt back in fear as Aipom laughed and set the fist on its tail on fire as it crashed on the startled Ray sending him a few feet back with the super effective attack. Aipom laughed again as Ray got back up and glared at the monkey that hardly seemed fazed. I narrowed my eyes and said "We need to play smart Ray, use Poison Sting!"

Ray sent several purple shaped bolts towards Amipom who nimbly dodged the attack and leapt in with another Fire Punch but I got to it first and said "Hurry Ray! Deflect it and keep the tail down with yours!"

As the Fire Punch was about to hit, Ray's tail sprung forward, grabbed the base of Aipom's tail and slammed it on the ground preventing the Aipom from using its tail and I said "Now Ray! Poison Fang!"

The Aipom's eyes widened as Ray grinned maliciously as he sank his fangs to the Aipom's side causing her to be poisoned and when Ray released his grip I grinned and said "Poison Tail!"

Ray swiped his tail at the poisoned Aipom knocking her back unable to battle. I wrinkled my nose and said "Alright, here it goes! Pokeball Its Go Time!"

I threw my Pokeball at the small money Pokemon it sucked the Pokemon inside the ball. The ball landed on the ground as it shook one, twice, thrice and it snapped shut. I cheered and said "Yes! I caught Aipom!"

I was about to walk over and pick up the Pokeball but it disappeared in a flash of light; I realized that I already had six Pokemon so Aipom would be sent to Uncle Gary. Jordan cheered while Luke gave a thumb up. Ray hissed in happiness while I returned the bug/poison type with thanks.

Jordan hopped on my shoulder and said "Awesome Dan! Let's get back!"

**-LINEBREAK-**

Liz was in the washroom while I ran past Connor who told me. I picked up the phone on the nearest video phone and dialed my Uncle's number. A moment later, my Uncle flashed onto the screen. He was reaching for Aipom who climber all over his head, body and the lab. He noticed me and said "Hey Dan, I got your Aipom."

"I noticed," I remarked while I suppressed a laugh,

He held Aipom and said "I'm guessing you want to take her?"

"Her?" I remarked,

"She's a girl Dan. So will you take her today?"

I nodded vigorously and he said "You kind of have six Pokemon Dan, you'll have to give me one first before I send her over."

I never really thought about that so I didn't really know who will I send back. Suddenly form behind me a voice said "Need help with choosing Kiddo?"

"Connor!" I said, "Yeah I kind of need some help on choosing who to send."

Connor removed his shades and his eyes were emerald green. I noticed the changes already and it goes like this, whenever Connor is relaxed or just doing nothing, his eyes are blue, if he's angry or battling seriously, his eyes are red, if he was going all smarty and he was going to explain something, his eyes are green and if he was going to say some proverbs or be smart his eyes would turn yellow.

He raised a brow and said "Jordan and Luke are a no, so that leaves Hannah, Matt, Ray and Emil. I would disagree with Emil and Hannah because you need to train them more so it would be either Emil or Matt since they're already tough enough."

I decided it would be Emil so I put his ball on the transporter and said "Ready Uncle! I'm sending over Emil!"

He pressed a button and my Pokeball disappeared and an identical one appeared. Uncle Gary showed me a Pokeball and said "I've got him. Good Luck Dan, keep catching more Pokemon."

I nodded and opened my Pokeball as the screen went black. Aipom appeared in a flash of light on the floor, the normal type hopped around and Connor grinned as he put his shades on and said "Energetic one isn't she, so what's her name?"

I looked at Aipom who was conversing with Jordan and said "How about Tory?"

Tory hopped in agreement with her name and said "Alright, I'm calling you Tory now okay?"

The Aipom nodded vigorously as she got on my left shoulder and Jordan got on my right. I turned and saw Liz exit the bathroom; I approached her as she noticed Tory and said "You actually did it! Nice job Dan."

I chuckled as Tory hopped on Liz's shoulder and said "Well Liz, I guess I win thanks to Tory."

He face paled as she said "Hi Tory I'm Liz and…Oh no, don't make me do anything stupid Dan."

I shook my head and said "Just one thing is all I ask."

"What's that?" she asked,

"Stop calling me Grapehead. Deal?"

She grinned and said "Deal"

I smirked at her as Connor counted with his fingers as he said "Three, Two, One-"

"Lizzy," I said with a smirk

"Dan!"

**AN**

**Roy: How was this one? If it sucks I'm sorry, schools been heavy. Please leave a review for us to write faster.**

**Jake: Yeah, I was wrong about reaching a number of reviews; we'll just upload when we're done, sorry!**

**Roy: Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review please it would help so much!**

**Jake: Yeah! So do you guys like the Aipom? A suggestion for Liz's next Pokemon would be appreciated too. Next chapter is Vermillion City gym and battle. Stay tuned for the next chapter guys!**

**Roy: Once again, thanks you all and please review! This is Roy Markov Signing off….**


	22. Chapter 22: Shocking Duo

**AN**

**Jake: Hey Guys! Jake here! Roy made me speak first, so I would like to thank those who have constantly been reviewing! We really appreciate it!**

**Roy: Yeah we really do! Thanks to you guys! We're at 84 Reviewers and 5000+ views! So close to 100! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Jake: Yep, we're also planning to write a Percy Jackson Fic called Perseus Jackson and Nico Di Angelo: The Ghost King and the Lord of Fear, It's about Percy being adopted by Hades while Nico was freed at the same time so Percy will be 12 and Nico will be 10, Bianca will still be in Lotus Casino since Percy could only free one of them and he chose Nico. If Nico is the Ghost King, Percy will be the Lord of Fear.**

**Roy: I'll continue, this story will eventually lead to Chaos and stuffs but its still unclear but maybe we might write it. Anyway I'll respond to some reviews.**

**Jntvfreak24: Thanks! Thanks for the help too!**

**Misteria The Wolf: You gave me an idea for Liz! Thanks!**

**Eltigre221: You gave me an awesome idea for Liz! Thanks Narrator hahaha!**

**Mercedes1312: I'll consider it! Maybe one of them will be chosen but they seem to mainstream for coordinators so I might go for another butterfly like Pokemon ;D**

**Gokuss4kamehameha: Awesome! I love the color Red too!**

**SilverWorld: I'm Roy haha, the Skorupi's name is Ray. Dan needs to bond with Ray so that's why he kept him.**

**Jake: Let's get this going Roy! So thanks again guys for everything! Try to guess the song Quincy started playing when she borrows a guitar later.**

**Roy: That's right! Tell me if you can relate in Vermillion City's Gym okay? On with the Fic!**

**Dan's POV**

"One more time Squirtle! Rapid Spin and follow up with Water Gun and Ice Beam!"

We watched as the water starter leapt into the air and spun around as it hid inside his shell and released four torrents of water from each opening in his shell making a swirling tower of water and as he spun in the air above the water tower, he popped his head and limbs out of his shell and froze the water by spinning around with an Ice Beam and making the swirling tower of water freeze into solid ice and Squirtle landed on the top of one of the spirals and slid down to the bottom with a bow.

Liz cheered and said "Nice going Squirtle! We'll be ready for tomorrow's contest for sure!"

Connor, Animus, Jordan, Luke and I applauded at her performance and gave her approving grins and hand gestures. Liz and Squirtle approached us and she said "How did I do guys? You think I'll do well?"

I stood up and said "Of course you will, you were great, right Connor?"

Connor shrugged in his seat and said "I may have joined a contest or two but I know that was a top class performance even for a rookie such as you."

Liz clapped her hands together in glee and said "Yes! I'll win tomorrow's contest for sure!"

I chuckled at her reaction and looked at everyone in the park, everybody was training or battling. I saw some guys grooming their Pokemon, some couples strolling and some guys battling their Pokemon. It had been three days since I caught Tory so it had taken us two weeks and three days to get to Vermillion. I've been at my journey for almost two and a half months now, in all honesty, all was going well and today I would be taking my gym battle against Lieutenant Surge.

I heard that he got bored with single battles this month so he goes for double battles now. Liz's contest was tomorrow and after that, we'd be going to Lavender Town for Liz's next contest and Saffron City for my next badge and Liz's next contest.

I turned to Connor who was still sitting down and said "So Connor, how was Lieutenant Surge in battle?"

The brunette teen shrugged and said "He was pretty good but I managed to win against him with Delfi in a one on one battle against his Electrode. I'd say he's pretty good but I don't know his levels when it came to double battles."

I turned an eye at Liz who was still giving Squirtle a pep talk for tomorrow. She'd been really excited lately for her first contest so I really hoped she'd win and do a great job. Jordan yawned in his palm while Luke scratched his head. The gym was closed till later since the leader was on a mission or something but I didn't know what it meant but the dude assured us he'd be there by later today so we decided to get some training and battle around in the park.

Connor got up and said "Well will you two be staying around here? I need to go make a call so if you're sticking around, we'll see each other in the Center alright guys?"

I looked at Liz who also looked at me, we turned to Connor and said "We'll be fine, go ahead Connor we'll catch up."

He gave a wave at us before nudging Animus and said "Come on, let's go see what Malcolm found."

He walked away as I thought about that name, Malcolm…The only Malcolm I knew about was the Indigo League winner last year but he'd lost to Uncle Morrison after his Infernape had been knocked out after a good old Hyper Beam from his Metagross.

I shrugged off the thought and said "Hey Liz, want to have some battles before later's gym battle? I may need a warm up."

She grinned at me before sweeping her ponytail and said "Sure, but it better be double battles. I want to have a kick at it."

Liz and I started to walk around the park with Jordan, Luke and Squirtle out. We passed by several free people but none of them seemed interesting enough to battle with.

She sighed and said "Hey Dan, do you think tomorrow's competition will be tough?"

There she goes again, always doubting herself. Liz was a pretty good trainer and a damn good coordinator; I don't see what she doubts about herself. I gave her a comforting smile and said "I don't know but I know you've been working hard and you'll sweep through 'em like I'll win this gym battle."

She laughed and said "Sure Dan I really hope so. Wanna' get some ice cream?"

She pointed at an Ice Cream cart and my stomach instantly rumbled. I really haven't eaten since breakfast so….

"Heck yeah! Ice Cream it is! You **are **buying right Lizzy?" I asked,

Her face turned red in anger and once again I couldn't help laughing out loud but not before she stomped on my toe with her toe causing me to yelp a bit in pain. I hopped around as I grasped my leg in pain and said "What was that for!?"

She put her palm to her mouth and giggled like a little girl and said "Oops, sorry."

I stopped hopping and looked at her cute and adorable face as she turned a small shade of red like she always did when she giggled. I might be in pain but that look was worth it, I put my foot down and said "Know what? I'm buying."

She raised a brow and said "Really? Alright Dan, thanks I guess. I'll have a scoop of Vanilla."

"You got it." I replied,

I lined up as Liz sat on a bench under a tree. As Jordan hopped on my shoulder while Luke stayed by Liz and Squirtle. Jordan blinked as he nudged my shoulder and said "Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Cha Chu Pichu Pi (Hey Dan, it looks like you and Liz are on a date or something.)"

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah right Jordan, we're just wasting time until the gym opens."

His brows kept bouncing until I felt like they were like bouncing balls. Jordan snickered and said "Pii, Pichu Pi Cha Chu Pichu Cha Pi (Naah, just kidding, you **will** use me right?)"

"Of course, what's a battle without my partner" I replied,

He chuckled and I laughed until we realized that we were next. The vendor coughed in his hand and said "How can I help you young man?"

I looked at the selection of ice cream, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, caramel, cookies and cream and so much more. I skimmed the flavors and made up my mind.

"One scoop of Vanilla and a scoop of Chocolate please."

The vendor served the two cones of ice cream to me and I paid him what I owe. As I walked toward Liz who was still sitting on the bench under the tree, I stopped in front of her and said "Princess here's your Ice Cream."

She rolled her eyes and took the ice cream from her hands and said "Thanks Dan, so what do yo-"

Suddenly she raised one of her brows while Luke did the same, Squirtle started to laugh while Jordan leapt at Liz's shoulder and covered his eyes. I heard a familiar voice say "Move!"

I looked right and suddenly I was tackled by someone with a head of grey streaked hair. My ice cream flew from my hand to the air while I crashed to the ground flat 0n my belly while the other guy crashed beside me.

I cocked my head and said "Park-"

My head and sentence was interrupted with my cone of ice cream falling on my head making my cap splattered with chocolate ice cream. I groaned and sat on the pavement while I removed my cap and dusted it to try and get rid of the chocolate.

Liz, who was still sitting down with my Pokemon giggled her usual adorable laugh in her seat while Parker got up and offered me a hand and said "Sorry Dan"

I took it as he helped me up and I said "No problem Parker, but why were you running?"

He was about to reply when from behind me, I was tackled again and the figure or figure's behind me crashed on top of me and Parker. Parker and I groaned as two girly voices said "Parky! Come on! Where are we going?"

I got up and saw another pair of familiar faces, the two of Parker's travelling 'companions' Ness and Vanessa. The blonde and the brunette fawned over Parker who had a miserable expression on his face. I coughed in my hand while Liz burst out laughing and said "Ness, Vanessa, what are you girls doing here?"

The two girls got up and started chatting with Liz by replying "We're here for the contest tomorrow while Parker here is here for a rematch, he sort of lost yesterday but I know he'll win."

I helped Parker up as the three coordinators chatted away. He gave a small smile at me as he dusted his shirt and said "Thanks Dan, so did you get a badge yet?"

I shook my head and said "Nope, just got here yesterday night, how about you, how did the battle go?"

He gave a disapproving look and said "Horrible, Lairon's defense and Meditite's offence didn't make the cut against the leader's Magnezone and Raichu. We knocked out Magnezone with the cost of Meditite but Lairon's defense was smashed by that Raichu's sheer power and speed, the leader being an old military member doesn't help either so he has a lot of back up plans."

"Sounds tough," I replied. "Hopefully I can do it today. I've got a Matt anyway for electric type coverage. Hopefully I can make the cut."

He ran his hand through his grey hair and said "So what's up? If I were you, I would have expected you to be at the gym right now."

I shook my head and said "Gyms closed till later, leader is out doing something. I'm just here with Liz to blow off time while Connor made a call."

"Connor? Tall guy with the shades?" he inquired,

"Yup"

He shrugged and gave a sly smirk towards me then Liz and said "Blow off time huh? Before I ran into you it looked like you two were on a date."

I glanced at Liz who was giggling along with the blonde and brunette and I felt myself blush as I starred a bit at Liz. She noticed my stare and turned away with a small tint of red on her face as well. Parker hit me lightly on the shoulder and said "You sly dog you! Ha-ha, never thought you had it in you Dan."

I held my hands up defensively and said "We're not going out! We're just best friends, how about you and your two 'friends'?" I said while I gave air quotes with my fingers, "They seem pretty into you."

Parker's expression turned miserable and said "They're two childhood friends, the two of them aren't exactly discrete and I still don't know who I like more."

I laughed while he nudged me again and said "At least I see some progress with you and Liz huh Dan?"

"Dude stop," I argued "You're starting to sound like B, besides, she's out of my league, and she **is **a princess after all."

Parker's eyes widened as he looked back at me and Liz and pointed a hidden finger at Liz with only me seeing and I nodded seriously. I explained to him what happened and who she really was and his first reaction was "Dude the Carterina family? **The **Carterina family? As in the richest family in Kanto? The Kanto branch of the Royal Family?"

I nodded while he placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Good Luck, you'll need it Dan."

I shook his hand off and said "Tell me about it, I'm just here for her as a friend. She's got a contest tomorrow and I've been helping her prepare along with Connor."

He slung and arm over my shoulder and said "Don't underestimate Ness and Vanessa dude, they already have two ribbon each."

I nodded as he then said "Let's get back to the girls, maybe we can do something fun to pass the time?"

I was about to reply when he dragged me to the group and said "Hey girls, what's going on?"

The two girls except Liz smiled mischievously at Parker and said "Oh nothing Parky, just discussing things. So what did you two talk about?"

My arms were crossed until Parker nudged my arm and I said "Regular things, battles, Pokemon the usual. What did you want to tell them **Parky**?"

Parker shot a glare at me and said "Well, **Danny**, I wanted to ask them if they would like to have a battle, you know guys versus girls? Two on Two, one Pokemon each trainer, one of you girls will referee, not counting Liz by the way."

The two girls pouted while Vanessa said "Why not Liz?"

Parker gave a grin and jabbed a thumb at her and saud "Well she is the princess of the Carterina family."

The two girls then squealed and started to bombard Liz with questions about makeup, treatments, clothes, rooms and how is it being royalty. Liz shot me a death glare while I flinched, I shoved Parker a bit and he just snickered.

A couple of seconds later, the two girls calmed down and Ness said "I'll battle with the princess while you referee kay Vanessa?"

The brunette nodded while Ness dragged Liz by the arms towards and opening while me and Parker followed with our hands inside our pockets. Liz was glaring at me and I muttered "I'm going to regret this…"

As soon as they were on the open area, Vanessa made few feet distance and said "Alright guys, one Pokemon each alright! To make it interesting, use new Pokemon alright!"

"Tory Its Go Time!"

"Lombre Game Mode!"

"Shine Bright Sneasel!"

"Cubone Shimmer!"

Four Pokemon appeared on the field, I decided to go with Tory since she was usually friendly and I hoped that she would be able work with anyone of Parker's Pokemon. Liz went with her Sneasel that was surprisingly friendly unlike Ray who was often cold and angry but he complied. Parker went with his lazy looking Lombre and Ness went with the ground type Cubone.

Vanessa raised her hands and said "Two on two! Aipom and Lombre vs Sneasel and Cubone! Battle Begin!"

"I got Liz dude! Lombre use Brick Break!"

"Alright Parker, Tory use Focus Punch on Cubone!"

"Counter with Shadow Ball Sneasel!"

"Cubone Bonemerang!"

So many things happened all at once, Lombre and Tory leapt forward at a fast pace with their attacks ready, Tory's tail hand was now a fist and it was glowing blue, Lombre raised his right arm as it glowed white. Sneasel formed a black sphere of energy in her hands and fired it towards Lombre while Cubone threw the bone club towards Tory.

"Parker, follow my lead, Tory grab Lombre and switch!"

Tory grabbed Lombre and switched places in mid air as she took the ghost type attack with no damage as she smashed her Focus Punch on Sneasel's body while Lombre swung his arm at the incoming Bonemerang deflecting it towards Cubone and the ground type caught it and swung it towards Lombre as the grass/water type sent his arm crashing down causing a power struggle.

Parker grinned and said "Nice one Dan, epic move with taking the Shadow Ball. Lombre use Water Gun!"

"Thanks dude! Tory follow up with another Focus Punch!"

"Sneasel use that new move! Sucker Punch!"

"Cubone use Substitute and Headbutt!"

The Sneasel disappeared with a smirk before Tory could land her hit and reappeared above her and slashed down causing the normal type to crash to the ground. The Lombre opened his mouth as he fired a torrent of water while the struggled to overpower each other but the Cubone was replaced by a small doll and from underground, the Cubone shot out and crashed his skull covered head on the Lombre's jaw causing him to fly back.

"Dang," I muttered "Parker we need to work together alright. Not alone, Tory use Swift!"

"Alright," he replied "Lombre use Razor Leaf!"

The projectiles came incoming but Liz smirked and said "Too easy boys, Icy Wind Sneasel!"

"Right on Liz, Cubone use Bonemerang!"

The Sneasel froze all the incoming projectiles and the Cubone's Bonemreang smashed all of it to sparkles but then the two opponent Pokemon were gone. I smirked and said "Sorry girls, we're trainers not coordinators. Now Tory come crashing down with Focus Punch!"

"Alright Dan! That was pretty sweet for cover, now Lombre use Zen Headbutt!"

The two Pokemon were up in the air and came speeding down with their respective attacks and the opposing Pokemon had no time to dodge at all. The Focus Punch smashed in Sneasel's head while Zen Headbutt crashed on Cubone's head.

The two Pokemon fell to the ground unable to battle with swirls in their eyes. Vanessa grinned and said "Sneasel and Cubone are unable to battle! Parker and Dan win!"

The girls pouted and returned their Pokemon but not before thanking them, the two boys high fived just like their Pokemon did and they returned their Pokemon back into their respective Pokeballs.

Parker and Dan approached Liz and Ness as Dan grinned and said "What'ya say to that girls?"

Ness smirked while Liz glared at Dan and said "Don't get a big head Dan! Still, that was a good match. Nice job."

I chuckled as Parker was tackled by Vanessa and Ness who were complimenting him again and again while Parker struggled to get out. Jordan hopped on my shoulder again but all of us turned to a bush where it started to rustle, out of the bush came out an Elektrike coated in flames.

The electric type barked at us as it zoomed past us and a scrawny military crew cut guy with a green tank top and a pair of camo pants followed out of the bush with a old looking buff military cut guy racing after him in a similar looking uniform. "Come on boys and girls! Let's go get'em!"

Out of the bush, two voices were heard and Connor and Quincy came bursting out of the bush after the Electrike under the elderly man's command. The first thing that came to mind was "What was going on?!"

**Connor's POV**

I ran past Dan and Liz and their friends as I gave them a wave. Knowing Dan and Liz, they'll follow. Even on the way here I just had to run into Stonecold, all I was doing was calla friend but then all the chaos happened.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Alright Malcolm, thanks for the information. Have a good day my friend." I said as I hung the phone,**

**I had just finished talking to my old childhood friend Malcolm, I just asked him how things were going on back at home, turns out he had just arrived home a few days ago after he had lost at the Hoenn League finals at 3****rd**** place. I asked him if he had known anything about Team Gamma but sadly he knew nothing.**

**I sighed as I turned to Animus and said "Well my friend, I'm finished here. Anything else in mind to do?"**

**He shrugged and said "Not really but partner but I would like to battle or something, I haven't had a good work out in a while."**

**I gave a small smirk and said "Work out huh? I remember in your last battle you had lost."**

**He growled and said "It was a cheap move! The fault was not mine if that witch used Attract."**

**In a sing song voce I sang "Animus got a girlfriend"**

**He flicked his finger at my nose as I grabbed it in pain. He snickered and I glared at him and said "I need a coffee. Let's go get one."**

**As I stepped out of the Pokemon Center, I scanned the city's street, cars were zooming left and right, people were walking on the sidewalk. I raised a brow and said "Where was that coffee shop again?"**

"**Maybe a block ahead and then you turn right," said a familiar voice**

**I turned and saw a girl head full of long, silky red hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes looking right at me with a tall green lizard like Pokemon. She sipped from her soda can and said "You hear me Shades?"**

**I recognized the figure as Quincy, she was wearing her usual long sleeve blue shirt that complimented her blue eyes and copper skin, she wore her white pants and combat boots that seemed highly unusual for her to wear.**

**I pushed my shades closer to my face and said "Why hello Stonecold, Leo. What brings you here to this city?"**

**She shrugged while Leo and Animus gave each other a accommodating nod and said "Here for a badge, I'm guessing you're here for a badge like Dan too aren't you? Liz is here for a contest am I right?"**

"**Yes and no actually," I remarked,**

**She raised a brow as I continued "I already have the badge here."**

**I pulled out my badge case and revealed my badge case, the complete set of the Kanto League Badges, Pewter to Viridian. She gaped at the badges and said "You already have all of them? Then why are you with those kids?"**

**I shut the case and shrugged, "Dan asked me to help him train his Pokemon, and I help Liz as well with her contest preparations."**

**She narrowed her eyes and said "That's great and all but you're a coordinator too?"**

**I shook my head and said "No, just have some experience and training since contest moves are actually pretty useful in battle."**

**She crushed the soda can in her right hand and said "You think you're all that huh? Thinking you can be a trainer and a coordinator?"**

**I held up my hands defensively while Animus and Leo snickered, "No I don't, mother always said a gentleman doesn't boast."**

**She chuckled and said "Played you like a guitar"**

**I raised a brow and said "You play?"**

**She nodded and her eyes widened as I opened my guitar bag and pulled Sharpie out into the open air. She eyed the guitar slowly and said "That is one sweet looking guitar, where'd you get it?"**

**I strummed the strings a bit and said "Mother gave it to me; I usually carry it around for fun when I'm bored."**

**We moved to the nearest bench and sat down to avoid blocking the way while Leo and Animus stood beside the bench as they conversed, she held out her hand as i handed her Sharpie. I was about to let go and said "Watch out, she's a bit-"**

**She grunted as she carried my guitar completely shocked by the weight of the thing. She lifted it up and down and said "What is this thing made of?"**

"**Metal," I bluntly replied,**

**She looked at me incuriously as she started to play my guitar, she played a familiar tune that I play whenever I just feel lazy and lay around and feel like I have nothing to do.**

**I started humming the tune and as she was about to sing, a blazing figure zoomed past us. We lifted our feet off the ground in surprise and said "What was that!?"**

**A scrawny military suited boy in a crew cut then stopped in front of us huffing heavily as he tried to catch his breath while he rested his hands on his knees. Form behind him an elderly man who looked about sixty dressed in a similar outfit kicked the younger man's behind and said "Let's get that Electrike Sergeant! Show some backbone!"**

**I chuckled along with Leo and Animus while Quincy handed me back Sharpie and said "What was that and who are you?"**

**The elderly man turned to her and said "Hey kids, I'm Lieutenant Surge, the Gym Leader of Vermillion City and this is Sergeant Fuse, he's my subordinate and I'm training him to be the next Gym Leader since I'm getting kinda old but I can still match his stamina. We were going after that troublemaking Electrike, that little thing was reported to be unable to use electric attacks but it repeatedly uses Superpower and Flame Charge to startle people around the city and steal their items. I'm showing Fuse here that it's a Gym Leader's job to keep the peace around here."**

**The huffing man muttered "That's a slippery one Lieutenant; we've been chasing that thing for hours!"**

**Surge kicked him again and said "Come on Soldier! Show some backbone!"**

**I shook my head as I chuckled and said "Maybe we could lend a hand, right Stonecold? Isn't a good kid supposed to help their elders?"**

**She was about to protest when Surge gave a loud guffaw and say "That's the spirit! Come on Sergeant, we've got back up now let's get that Electrike!"**

**I returned Animus for now and Quincy returned Leo but after she leaned in and said "Next time, leave me out of it."**

**I merely gave a grin and said "I wouldn't want to run alone now would I? Now let's get going."**

**FLASHBACK END**

I raced beside my red headed 'friend' and said "Quite a chase don't you think?"

She merely gave a small smirk and said "I have to admit, it's kind of fun, especially

I faced front where the blazing Electrike was speeding in front of us. Quite unusual actually, an electric type that had no electric type attack whatsoever. I sprinted faster to full speed, leaving Quincy, Fuse and Surge behind. I reached for a Pokeball on my chain as I closed in and said "Tony Lets Rocket! Flare Blitz!"

Tony appeared from my Pokeball and materialized in front of the speeding Electrike and tackled him with his body in a coat of blue hot flames knocking the electric type off balance and sent it crashing on a nearby tree.

I returned Tony and said "Nice job buddy."

As Tony returned into his ball, Quincy, Sure, Fuse, Dan, Liz and their friends caught up with me and saw the unconscious form of the electric type. Surge put a hand on my shoulder and said "Dang you're fast! Ever thought of joining the army?"

I removed his hand and said "Uhh, no. So what now?"

"This," replied Fuse,

He threw a Pokeball at the unconscious form of the Electrike and it was sucked inside the ball and captured with no resistance whatsoever. He picked up the Pokeball and said "There, problem solved."

Dan stepped forward and said "What's going to happen to it?"

Fuse shrugged and said "It'll probably be used for the gym but that thing is stubborn and it can't use electric attacks so I don't know what do with it."

Quincy then said "So what's going to happen to it? It's got training potential and we can't let that go to waste."

"I'll take it" said Liz,

Everyone looked at her surprised and Fuse said "Uhh, little girl, this Pokemon is dangerous and wild. That's why me and Lieutenant Surge were sent to catch it. You think you can really handle it?"

Parker nodded and said "Yeah, it's also pretty tough, so I don't think it should be in the hands of a coordinator. No offence guys."

Liz stomped her foot with her amethyst eyes full of determination and she said "Strength can be used to create beauty, if I take this one, it'll be a challenge but I'll grow as a trainer."

I put a hand on Fuse's arm and said "She makes a good point, so I say I agree with her."

"Me too" joined Dan,

"Us as well," followed Parker's group,

"Why not?" added Quincy,

Fuse looked at Surge for some confirmation and the older man gave a grin and said "Kids got guts; she'd be a great soldier. I say give it to her Sergeant."

Fuse looked at the Pokeball in his hand and at the denim wearing girl and said "Ah what the heck"

He tossed the ball at Liz who caught it and opened the Pokeball. The Electrike materialized into the open and went into pouncing position as it growled around at everyone. Liz approached her new Pokemon and said "Hi Electrike, I'm Liz, your new trainer."

The Pokemon growled as Liz's hand reached out but Liz's happy face seemed to calm it down and allowed itself to be petted by Liz. Dan grinned and said "Alright! What does this baby seem to know?"

He pulled out his Pokedex and it spoke "**Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric****charge****stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow. This Electrike is a Male, its Ability is Lightning Rod and its Nature is Rash. Its known moves are Tackle, Howl, Roar, Hidden Power, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Double Team, Swagger and Superpower."**

Dan closed his Pokedex while Ness said "Great move set but no sign of electric attacks alright."

Liz returned her new electric type and then Surge said "Now that's all over, I can get back to the gym. Thanks kids, anyway I can repay you?"

Parker and Dan ran forward and said "Can we have a gym battle?"

Quincy took a step forward and said "I request one as well."

Surge gave a laugh and said "Sure! Now let's go, Fuse lead them to the gym. I'm tired and I'll just fly there."

He threw a Pokeball and a large Magnezone appeared, Surge got on it as it levitated into the air and flew into the distance. Fuse scratched his head and said "Excuse my commanding officer; he's not as young as he used to be. Now, let's get to the gym."

**-Line Break-**

**Dan's POV**

I stood before something that had the capital letters G,Y and M on it but it looked like more of a freaking warehouse than a gym. I gave Sergeant Fuse a mystified look and said "Are you sure this is the gym?"

He chuckled and said "Yup, welcome to the Vermillion City Gym, challengers on one side and spectators to another."

Quincy, Parker and I went to Fuse's right while all the others went to his left. He grinned as he said "Single file and follow me. Don't touch anything unless you want to be shocked."

Parker and I snickered while Liz gave me a sharp look. Connor chuckled as we all entered the Gym's entrance. Well to say the inside looked better would be a lie, it looked the same and bland as a regular warehouse. We were in a huge room and Fuse turned to Connor and the others and said "Spectators if you please, follow the Electrode."

He pointed at a large red and white ball and Vanessa said "That thing isn't going to blow up is it?"

Fuse waved his hand teasingly and said "No promises now go ahead."

The others followed the Electrode as it rolled away and then Fuse grinned at us with his electrifying grin and said "Now boys and girls, you see these doors? Purple, you go to door 1, Grey, door 2 and Red door 3 got it? 1st one there battle's Lieutenant Surge first got it?"

We gave our respective responses but Fuse looked annoyed as he yelled "I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"SIR YES SIR!" we all gave our startled reply,

I gave Parker a high five and gave Quincy a wave as I entered the first door. Inside there was a large room with lit up white tiles. Across the room was a door that seemed to be fenced with two walls of electricity, the room was filled with different trash cans as well. I turned to the right and saw a notice and it said "_Vermillion City Challenge, find the two right switches in all thirty trash cans, there is a switch in each can but only two in the room are correct, if you get one right and one wrong, the switches reset and you'll have to find the shuffled new one. Get two right consecutively and the electric gates will unlock. Trainers may appear when the wrong switch is selected. Good Luck, you'll need it__**."**_

I sighed and looked at the room, two switches and thirty trash cans? Just perfect, I feel like I'll never get to battle the leader now. Best to get started and I walked over to the first one and Jordan said "Pichu Pichu Pi (This may take a while)"

I rolled my eyes and said "Tell me about it,"

I reached down the trash can without looking and I felt something slippery, I picked it up and held it. It was a banana peel, why would they do that? This is gross. Luke, Jordan and I shuddered and flipped the switch. The first electric door unlocked. Jordan looked surprised while Luke raised a brow.

"This might be easier than I thought," I muttered,

Jordan, Luke and I decided to go for the far can and flipped the switch, I anticipated the second gate to shut down but then the white, lit up tiles turned red and a loud repetitive beep echoed in the room, I held my hands to my ears for ten seconds until it stopped.

"Or not"

Several minutes of failed attempts later I heard loud yell of frustration in the room beside me that Parker was supposedly in. I snickered along with Jordan and Luke and went for the next switch I randomly chose.

After thirty minutes of trying, I threw my cap to the ground in frustration and followed Parker's example, I yelled in frustration. This was really annoying, every time I unlock one, I get it wrong the next and that annoying loud sound appears. I rubbed my face with my palms and said "Great Arceus this is annoying!"

I could have sworn I heard a laugh somewhere that sounded like Liz and Connor but that was impossible. I decided to go for the trash can in front of me, I picked up my cap, put it on and flipped the switch but not before cringing at the wet tissue in the can.

My weary eyes drifted to the gate and the first gate unlocked. I rolled my eyes completely unsurprised and decided to go for the one next to me and flipped the switch. I covered my ears but the sound never came, I looked at the floor and saw the white lit tile glow blue and a congratulatory beep-beep sound emitted.

The second gate unlocked and I cheered along with Jordan and Luke.

"Pichu Pi! (Finally!)"

Luke gave a silent smirk as we exited the room, as I came out a figure came out in the door beside me at the same time. I looked at the guy and said "Parker!"

"Dan!" said the grey streaked boy,

We grasped hands and said "That was a hell of a challenge am I right? Worse than last time."

I chuckled and said "Yup, I never want to do **that** again."

He laughed and said "Of course I was first and you were second."

I narrowed my eyes and said "Dude, I was first."

"No, I was"

"I was"

"I was!"

"I was!"

Suddenly we saw Fuse open a door and say "You two came out at the same time! Now come on, your friend started already and they're almost done I can tell."

Quincy was battling? Jordan and Luke's ears perked up as me and Parker ran to follow Fuse. We were in a observation area with Liz, Connor, Ness and Vanessa who were watching Quincy's match. Connor grinned at me and said "Finally made it Dan. Took you a while didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes while Parker yelped as he tried to run but he was tackled to the ground. Connor, Liz and I laughed out loud along with our Pokemon while Ness and Vanessa fawned over Parker again.

I shook my head as Connor and Liz turned their attention back to the match. Connor told me that it was a two on two double battle. Quincy was using a Vulpix she called Tails and her Metang, Dex. Surge was using his Magnezone and Electabuzz.

"Tails Flamethrower! Dex use Earthquake!"

The Vulpix leapt on the levitating Metang to avoid being hit with the attack as she fired a torrent of flames towards the Magnezone who was hit with the two super effective attacks and the Electabuzz got knocked back.

Connor nodded approvingly and said "There's good teamwork right there."

Liz and everyone else nodded in agreement as we all awaited Surge's next move, the elderly man grinned and said "You've got spunk, I like that, you remind me of those three I battled before, that kid Ash Ketchum, that Larrison guy and your shaded boyfriend up there."

She turned red a bit but she quickly composed herself and said "Not going to work, I know how you tick old man, I do my research."

He laughed and said "Alright, that was unexpected but alright, Magnezone use Zap Cannon! Electabuzz use Fire Punch!"

The two Pokemon closed in for the attack but Quincy just smirked and said "You're getting a bit too old for this. Tails catch that attack and finish with Fire Blast! Dex smash through it with Zen Take Down!"

Tails leapt to engage the Electabuzz and the electric smashed his fist on the Vulpix but the fire type seemed unharmed. The fox Pokemon smirked and blasted the Electabuzz on the wall unable to battle with the powerful Fire Blast.

Connor grinned and said "Good strategy, Vulpix's ability is probably Flame Veil making her immune to fire attacks. Top notch plan indeed."

Parker and I were jaw dropped at her skill and then her Metang smashed through the Zap Cannon and crashed on the steel/electric type with full force knocking it back. Quincy then said "For the finale, Flash Cannon and Flamethrower!"

The two Pokemon charged their ranged attacks and fired it at the defenseless Magnezone rendering it unable to battle. Quincy cheered with her Pokemon as Surge returned his. The referee raised his flags and said "Magnezone and Electabuzz are unable to battle! The winner is the challenger!"

Surge walked over to Quincy and handed her the Thunder Badge. She thanked Surge and the two of them went to the observation box, when they entered, Quincy had a happy smile on her face and Surge gave her a powerful pat on the back and said "She did a great job, just as much as her boyfriend Mister Shady over there."

Connor sat up from his seat and said "Excuse me sir but she is not my girlfriend."

Surge, Fuse and every single one of us grinned at Quincy and Connor but I decided to have some fun and say "Why not Connor? Is there something wrong with Quincy? Didn't you say she was rude or-"

I stopped there as Quincy gave Connor a harsh glare while everyone laughed. Connor looked annoyed as Surge called for everyone's attention and said "So who's next?"

Parker stepped forward and said "I was first so-"

"Hey I was first!" I interrupted,

He looked at me and said "No I was first!"

We started to argue but then Fuse said "Sir! They came out at the same time."

Surge raised a brow and said "How about this? I'm old and I get bored so how about a double battle? Purple and Grey using two Pokemon each against me and Fuse here using two each? You two up for it?"

Me and Parker exchanged looks of excitement and said "Heck yeah!"

Sure gestured for Parker, Fuse and I to follow him but Liz stopped me and said "Good luck Dan,"

I smiled at her and gazed into her amethyst orbs and said "Thanks Liz"

I have no idea was I looking at her and she was looking at me but Parker coughed into his hand, Connor wolf whistled, Quincy rolled her eyes, Jordan hopped off my shoulder in annoyance, Luke raised a brow, Vanessa and Ness squealed while Fuse and Surge looked mildly amused.

I turned away from her and followed Parker to the opposite end of the field. Fuse and Surge on the opposite end. Parker slapped my back and said "Nice going Dan, never knew you could be so brave, especially with a princess."

I rolled my eyes and said "Shut up Parker, we're only best friends."

"The two minute eye contact said otherwise" he muttered,

I glared at him and was about to retort when Surge called for us and said "Ready runts!"

We both nodded as the referee announced "The battle between the two teams, Parker McKnight and Dan Ketchum versus Lieutenant Surge and Sergeant Fuse will now begin! Each trainer will use two Pokemon! Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

"Magnezone!"

"Electrode!"

"Matt Its Go Time!"

"Meditite Game Mode!"

The four Pokemon appeared on the field ready for battle. Jordan shouted words of encouragement from my shoulder. The referee raised his flags and said "Meditite and Marshtomp versus Electrode and Magnezone! Battle Begin!"

I grinned at Parker and said "Alright Parker, it's awesome we had practice today so Matt use Mudshot!"

Parker grinned back and said "Alright! Hope this practice pays off, Meditite kick that rolling ball away with Hi-Jump Kick!"

"Don't count us out yet kid!" said Fuse, "Electrode use Rollout!"

"Magnezone counter with Flash Cannon!"

Matt shot several blasts of mud towards the Magenzone but the steel/electric type countered it with one Flash Cannon. That thing may have a double advantage but it's a wall, it can take hits and dish out attacks.

The Electrode rolled towards Meditite but the fighting/psychic type leapt into the air and kicked the round Pokemon back but the electric type was stubborn and it went forward again but not before being stopped with the Meditite's Confusion making it crash on the Magnezone.

Surge scowled and grunted as e said "Nice start kid, alright Magenzone, kick it up a notch with Magnet Rise and then use Giga Impact!"

The Magnezone charged towards Matt like a tank but I countered "Matt same thing with Lairon, let's see how stronger you've gotten in two weeks, engage with Take Down!"

Instead of dodging, Matt ran forward to meet the Magenzone and the two Pokemon crashed into each other as they struggled to overpower one another. Matt grunted as he was being pushed with the help of the gravitational field of Magnezone but he stood his ground and I said "Counter Matt with Dynamic Punch!"

Matt's right fist glowed red as he was still shoving the Magnezone back and he smashed his fist on the Magenzone's belly causing it to fly back and flip over. Matt cheered as Surge called for Magnezone to get back up.

Meanwhile, Parker was battling Fuse's Electrode with his powered up Meditite. The Meditite had just narrowly evaded a Thunderbolt attack from the electric type and returned with a blazing Focus Punch. The fighting type grinned as the round Pokemon rolled back in front of his trainer.

Fuse cracked his knuckles and said "Dang Electrode, keep going! Use Wild Charge!"

The round Pokemon coated itself in electricity as it charged forward but Paker just laughed and said "Like a ball that keeps coming back, Meditite use another Hi-Jump Kick!"

The Meditite sprang forward and delivered the fighting type attack with taking very minimal damage. The round Pokemon crashed near the Magenzone. Sure scowled and nodded towards Fuse who nodded back in understanding.

I looked at Parker and said "What are they up to?"

He shrugged and said "I don't know but we've better be careful."

Sure grinned and said "Hey kids, do you know what's the favorite item of a soldier?"

Parker shrugged and said "I don't know but I know mine! Meditite use Focus Punch!"

I grinned and said "Now Matt! Dynamic Punch!"

As the two Pokemon closed in, Sure and Fuse just grinned and said "It's a grenade kid, Magenzone Protect! Electrode get in there and use Explosion!"

The steel/electric type protected itself from the powerful attack with a force field while Matt and Meditite were caught in the explosion. The two of them crashed back and were rendered unable to battle along with Electrode.

"Marshtomp, Meditite and Electrode are unable to battle! Trainers choose your final Pokemon!"

Parker returned Meditite and said "Nice job, I can't believe we didn't see that coming."

I nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, now we're down to our last one. Jordan Its Go Time!"

"Lairon Game Mode!"

Jordan hopped off my shoulder and onto the battlefield while Parker released his shiny starter. Fuse returned Electrode and said "Too bad huh kids? Manetric!"

Out of his Pokeball appeared a canine like Pokemon that had lightning bolt designs as it was colored yellow and blue. The referee raised his flags and said "Continue the Battle!"

Surge then commanded "Magenzone show these kids what we can do! Flash Cannon!"

Parker grinned and said "Iron Defense and take it!"

The Lairon practically absorbed the attack with no problem what so ever and said "Now use Metal Burst on Manetric!"

The steel/rock type fired a blast at the electric type and was directly hit with it. Parker grinned at me and said "We're using one of our bests, join in the party."

I grinned back as Connor, Liz and the others cheered and said "Jordan surprise that Magenzone! Extreme Speed and then smash with Brick Break!"

Jordan nodded and disappeared into thin air but only to reappear above the unaware Magenezone and smash his tiny but devastating fist on the Magnezone's head. Jordan wasn't finished and repeatedly slammed his fist on its head relentlessly like some cartoon character and reappeared in front of me with a cheeky grin.

Surge grit his teeth as the Magenzone hummed in anger and annoyance but I stopped them from continuing and said "Before he recovers! Finish up with your strongest move! Volt Tackle!"

Jordan ran at an increasing speed towards the Magenzone and collided with a powerful jolt of electricity surrounding his body causing the Magenzone to crash on the ground smoking and steaming after being hit with the power house attack.

"Magnezone is unable to battle! Choose your final Pokemon!"

Sure returned his fallen Magnezone and said "That things got power I can tell but can it withstand this, Raichu show 'em your stuff!"

Out of his Pokeball appeared the final evolution of the Pikachu line, it crossed its arms as it grinned maliciously at Jordan who barely seemed fazed as it swished its long tail back and forth. Jordan grinned in anticipation as the Ref said "Final battle! Continue!"

"Dan that Raichu has some serious power, watch out! Lairon use Take Down!" said Parker,

"Jordan use Dynamic Punch!"

The two Pokemon charged forward but the Manetric looked relaxed as the two charged towards the Raichu but the mouse Pokemon grinned evilly as Surge said "A Flashbang and then strike with a full powered Iron Tail Raichu!"

The Raichu glowed as it flashed a bright light and temporarily blinded the incoming Pokemon causing them to be unfocused as the Raichu swiped its tail on both opponent's Pokemon causing some serious drop dead damage.

Jordan and Lairon skidded back as they looked like they took some heavy damage. Lairon growled as Jordan cracked his knuckles. Fuse grinned and said "Alright Lieutenant! Manetric use Electro Ball!"

The Manetric flipped in the air and sent a sphere of electricity towards Lairon but Jordan stepped in as I said "Charge Beam!"

He shot the beam form his hands and connected it with the electric sphere causing it to explode. Parker narrowed his eyes a bit and said "Thanks Dan, we need to take out that Manetric before that Raichu and I think I know how, follow my lead alright."

I nodded as Sure said "A plan huh? Good choice, a trainer doesn't always wing his battles."

"You bet!" I replied, "Jordan go with Lairon charge that Manetric with Volt Tackle!"

The Lairon sped towards the Manetric with his Take Down with Jordan by his side but Surge had other plans with Fuse and said "Block 'em Raichu! Body Slam! Manetric Volt Tackle!"

The Raichu tried to block them with a body slam but I already knew the plan and said "Engage Raichu Jordan with a Brick Break!"

Jordan stopped is charge and narrowly evaded the body slam sending the Riachu forward with his Brick Break while Lairon was free to go have an impact with Manertic. The two Pokemon collided and Manetric was sent flying to the wall but not before giving some serious damage to Lairon with his Volt Tackle.

"Manetric is unable to battle!" announced the referee,

Jordan and Lairon cheered as Fuse returned his fallen Manetric, Surge looked pleased and said "I may be old but don't count me out yet."

We grinned and said "Don't count on it. Jordan use Extreme Speed! Larion use Flash Cannon!"

Before the two attacks could hit, Surge grinned and said "Flash again and then give 'em a good Thunder Punch!"

The Raichu flashed again and fazed the two Pokemon and delivered two devastating punches of electricity on the two Pokemon with his superior attack power. Parker looked troubled and said "Dan, this battle is getting hot, we may not win this if we don't play our cards right we might actually lose. That Raichu has tons more experience and attack power than Jordan and Larion have combined, he is good enough to smash through my defense but I think your attack power is good enough to match his so trust me alright. A sacrifice needs to be made so here I go. Lairon ready!"

The Pokemon growled in agreement as I nodded and said "Let's do it, Jordan go and use-"

"That's nice kids, Raichu Electro Ball!"

We were stunned at his sudden attack but Parker looked at me and said "Get on Lairon!"

I nodded and said "Jordan on Lairon!"

My little parent hopped on Lairon as the Pokemon launched him the air and took the Electro Ball attack head on rendering him unable to battle. The Lairon collapsed on the ground as Jordan was on the air, Parker nodded at me as I said "Jordan go! Volt Tackle!"

The Raichu grinned as Surge nodded and said "Flash again! And then go with your own Volt Tackle!"

The Raichu flashed at Jordan who blinked several times in confusion with the attack and nearly lost his sense of direction as he swerved left and right. I felt something was wrong but I didn't mind it and said "Forward Jordan!"

Jordan straightened his path as Raichu and his' Volt Tackle connected causing a massive explosion. Everyone held their breaths and when the dust cleared, Jordan was looking left and right as if he didn't know where he was and he had a look of worry on his face but he shrugged it off as he saw me and gave a thumbs up as the Raichu lay motionless on the ground and muttered a pained 'Chuuuuuuuu'

"Raichu is unable to battle! Pichu is the winner therefore the challenegers have triumphed!"

We cheered as Sure and Fuse approached us with a small shiny box. Jordan hooped on my shoulder with a faint ghost of a look of worry on his face. I looked at him worriedly and said "You okay?"

He blinked hard several times before he shook his head and said "Pichu Pichu Pi Cha Chuu Pi Chu Pichu Cha! (All fine here Dan! We Won! Yeah!")"

Surge had Raichu by his side along with Fuse when he said "Congrats kids, I didn't know your Pichu could have been unaffected by Raichu's Flash. That thins is as strong as seven flashbangs but anyway congratulations."

Parker and I grinned at each other as Surge handed us two sunflower looking badges and said "Here, take these. The Thunder Badge, wear them in pride of defeating the Vermillion City Gym. Your teamwork and sacrifice are needed in battle and you both showed superb teamwork, so if you every consider joining the army, come talk to me."

We laughed as we held the badges in our hands. Jordan and Luke were grinning in joy as I held it up to the light and the small badge shined in the light. I grinned as everyone approached Parker and I, I still felt something was very, very wrong but all that mattered is that I won. I sighed as I thought 'Skylar, watch out. We're going to bring you home.'

**AN**

**Roy: Sorry this took long! School again! Damn it! So how was this? Hope you guys like it! So what do you think Dan is worried about? Did something happen that you missed? How will Liz's battle turn out?**

**Jake: Yeah, school sucks. So guess the song alright guys? There'll be songs for the next three chapters and guess the titles and you'll get one question that I'll answer.**

**Roy: We,**

**Jake: Me,**

**Roy: This is getting us nowhere, okay so please review! I'll start writing again tomorrow after school and then no classes after so I'll be free for then. Please review and we'll write faster. We are close to 100 holy crap.**

**Jake: So review, guess the song and figure out what will happen at the contest next chapter.**

**Roy: This is Roy Markov, signing off…..**


	23. Chapter 23: Complications

**AN**

**Roy: What up guys! Roy Markov here with Jake!**

**Jake: Hey guys! I'm here with Roy who is being an idiot.**

**Roy: Not my fault I got a perfect and you failed dipshit.**

**Jake: -_- Bleh, I'll pass next time, so new chapter here and its going to be the contest, a song by Quincy and a complication as in the title of the chapter. Anyone even guessed the 'complication'? Anyone at all? Great… I lost the bet.**

**Roy: Hell yeah! I win! I knew no one would guess it right so let's talk about my fees later, for now I'll reply to those ever so wonderful reviewers.**

**Gokuss4kamehameha: Thanks! Sabrina is normal now sorry! haha**

**DawnKetchumFan: Dragon Pokemon is a yes but I'm still indecisive on what.**

**Eltigre221: Thanks! Yeah Lairon had to take a quick knockout hit for them but he managed to win but there were some 'complications'. Budding friendship with Connor and Quincy haha. Yeah I think it was pretty interesting for an electric type with no electric attacks. Awesome preview narrator hahahaha.**

**SliverWorld: Sure! Care to add an extra word there? Add a please? Haha but don't worry I took your advice.**

**Jntvfreak24: Major win right? Awesome match in Jake's opinion too anyway but sometimes I don't trust this douche hahaha.**

**Jake: Hey!**

**Roy: Thanks again for the reviews and we are now at 20 favorites and 90 reviews! Wheeeeee!**

**Jake: Thanks for the support guys! Trying to begin a chapter in Liz's perspective since the princess is the big star of this chapter.**

**Roy: Warm up, Contest, complications, song, battles, chapter. Not necessarily in that order, Enjoy.**

**NOTICE: WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Liz's POV**

I yawned as I sat up from my rented Pokemon Center bed, I glanced at the clock and it was six o' clock in the morning. I stretched my body as I was sitting on my bed. The room wasn't as big as my regular one in the mansion, but honestly I felt like I enjoyed this way better than my old room. Sure it didn't have my beloved Pokemon Doll collection but hey, it's cozy and secure.

I got up and swept my long and I mean long brown hair behind my head, this is why I usually kept it as a thin ponytail. With my bag in hand, I walked into the decent looking bathroom and looked at the mirror,

_Horrible_, I thought. _My hair is such a mess; I need to fix it up right away before practice with Dan and Connor and before my contest._

After I washed up and tamed my hair, I felt much better, I put on my usual denim attire that mother or father would never approve of and held my necklace that had our family emblem on it, a long precious metal feather. I put it on and slipped it under my shirt for good luck as always and strode out of the room as I clipped my belt to my waist.

As I walked the hall I felt like I was forgetting something but I just shrugged off the thought and continued to walk to the lobby where, from a distance, I saw Connor flick Dan's forehead with his finger as my purple headed friend clutched his forehead in annoyance. Their Pokemon were up and about as well with Animus speaking to Luke and Jordan who were on his left and right respectively.

As I approached them, Connor seemed to snicker while his eyes were covered by his shades and Dan was opened mouthed as I grinned and said "Hi guys, good morning. Should we be heading out for training?"

Dan was still like a gaping fish while Connor pulled his shades down a bit and gestured with his hair. I felt my long brown hair and noticed I haven't even tied it yet; I squeaked and ran to the nearest washroom to tie it up with my usual purple clip.

I gripped the object in my mouth as I looked at myself in the mirror, my long hair was over my ears, scattered behind my head and my bangs were separated in the middle and fell to the sides of my face. I cringed at myself knowing that Dan saw me like that. I put my hair together in a ponytail position but as I held my hair with one hand to seal it with the plastic clip, the thing snapped in half as I stretched it, I mentally cursed as the two pieces fell on the ground.

I sighed as one of my hands still held my hair together and said "Great, what now? I'll have to buy a new one later but for now I guess I'll have to use a plain clip."

I rummaged through my bag with one hand and pulled out a bland looking white clip and finished fixing my hair. I sighed and slipped my backpack on again and exited the washroom to see Dan and Connor talking.

I approached them and Connor said "Well Princess Bed Head, I see you're all ready to go. Come on."

He started walking with his bag on one shoulder and his really heavy guitar bag in his other, his chain of Pokeballs hung from one side as me and Dan watched the vested teen walk a few feet in front of us. He raised a brow as he turned and said "Well? Come on."

Dan and I followed him with his Pokemon by his side, well except Jordan he was on his shoulder as usual. As we walked to the park, I felt like Connor was actually trying to leave us alone as he held a book to his face while Animus peeked over by his side to read a bit. Dan cleared his throat and said "So Liz, ready for later after some good old training?"

I smiled softly at him and said "You bet, seeing you win yesterday with Jordan got me all pumped to win this contest."

He laughed as Jordan hopped off his shoulder and we watched him sprint towards Connor with Luke beside him. Dan looked at his two Pokemon worriedly as the two scurried forward and said "You know, I still feel like something is wrong. Call me crazy but I just feel it."

I wasn't surprised since Dan was usually the one to have accurate hunches with my thoughts and Connor's so I sometimes me and the shaded teen joke about him being able to read minds. I winked at him and said "Don't worry about it; I'm sure it's nothing. Jordan looks fine. Also I'm sorry for the way my hair looked a while ago."

He looked at me mystified and said "Why would you be sorry about it Liz?"

"Well," I started. "You were gaping like a fish so I guess I looked pretty bad right?"

He turned a bit red as he shook his head and said "No, No Liz! Actually, I was just kind of surprised by your look and besides, you looked well ermm..kind of cute?"

I blushed a bit and turned away from his amber eyes and said "T-Thanks Dan, but my hair doesn't feel the same since my lucky clip broke."

Dan raised a brow and said "That's a shame."

I nodded and was about to reply when Connor laughed out loud like a kid and struggled to catch his breath while Dan and I looked at him like he was some kind of asylum patient that got loose.

_Way to go ruin the moment Connor_, I thought. Dan just chuckled as Connor pushed his shades back up and dropped his things carelessly to the ground with a loud thud and said "Well we're here. Training in the park as always, what a great way to start the day right Animus?"

Animus just walked past him as he yawned in his paw. Connor's pumped expression turned annoyed as his covered eyes followed his partner as the golden Lucario sat down on the dirt ground and started to meditate.

"Thanks for the support you worthless jackal." He muttered,

Animus merely chuckled as Connor walked up to us and said "Guys, as you know I need to train as well but then again, I could show you a thing or two about contests in actuality, care to have a look?"

Dan's eyes widened when he heard Connor had some coordinating skills while I shrieked like a little girl and said "Do I!"

Connor merely shook his head in an amused manner as he threw three Pokeballs in the air. Three Pokemon appeared in front of us, one was a big bulky Pokemon that had a duck face and a large lily pad on its head as the Pokemon hopped around in excitement. The second one was a small yellow Pokemon that had a large sharp toothed maw on its back as if it was its ponytail and the third Pokemon was a green Pokemon that looked like it was wearing one of those gowns my mother wears except it was green and it had a flower on its head in a tilted position.

The three Pokemon took a bow and Connor stepped in front of them and said "Lady and gentleman, say hello to my usual contest Pokemon. Here is Marcelo my Ludicolo."

The Ludicolo hopped to one foot to another as it bowed again. Connor chuckled and said "Here is Gina my Mawile,"

The yellow Pokemon held what looked like those things that had a ribbon attached to a stick and she spun around gracefully as the ribbon followed her liquid movements as she bowed again.

Connor applauded a bit as he pointed to the final Pokemon and said "Last but not the least, say hello to Milly my Liligant."

The grass type bowed as she lined up with her other two partners. Connor clapped his hands and said "Alright you three, let's give these kids a show. So now lady and gentleman take a seat and enjoy the performance."

Dan and I sat on the ground along with his Pokemon but Dan whispered to me as Connor instructed his Pokemon and said "Maybe you should bring out your Pokemon to see this?"

I pondered for a second and agreed as I released my Pokemon into the air and as they materialized I said "Watch this guys, Connor is going to put up a little show so just watch okay?"

The nodded and proceeded to watch as Connor said "Performance begin!"

First of was Liligant who stepped forward first as Connor started to play a soft tune on his guitar. The Liligant gracefully danced around as she hummed to the music and gave it a soft and comforting tone as she started to spin around and a gentle, yet beautiful elegant tornadoes of shimmering petals spun around her.

The beat of Connor's playing suddenly turned a bit quicker when two figures leapt over the tornadoes of petals and landed in front of us and the two Pokemon started dancing gracefully. Gina the Mawile was wonderfully swished her ribbon in the air as she gracefully moved to Connors beat while Marcelo the Ludicolo pranced around like a master dancer.

Connor sped up his tune as Milly, Marcelo and Gina went to their respective places as a triangle and then Milly fired an Energy Ball towards the air as Marcelo fired a Focus Blast into the air and Gina fired a Shadow Ball in the air. The three attacks connected and made a swirling multicolored sphere that floated in the air and then the three went into another formation and Marcelo lifted Milly into the air that threw Gina towards the glowing sphere and smashed it with her maw as the three stuck a landing and sparkles rained down.

Dan, me and all of my Pokemon applauded as Connor held Sharpie proudly as his three Pokemon bowed respectively. Connor approached us and I said "Where did you learn that? You must be pretty good at contests and look at them! They look so well groomed!"

He scratched his head nervously as Dan snickered at his predicament and said "I was bored and I just wanted to get creative, I joined the last Wallace Cup in Johto as well and won it surprisingly."

He pulled out the ribbon that all coordinators recognized, it had a large metal emblem that was connected to some very carefully designed ribbons that differed in color form red, blue, azure and crimson. I held it in my hands and said "Oh my gosh! This is real! You actually won that contest?"

He laughed as Dan did as he said "I won but now I'm giving it to you."

Dan and I gasped and I said "What! I can't take this from you!"

He closed my hand and said "Consider it a gift or a good luck charm for your contest since you broke your lucky clip."

I held the ribbon in my hands as Dan and I said "You heard that?!"

Connor chuckled as his eyebrows bounced up and down as he said "Yep, every word. That's nice thing to say Dan."

Dan and I blushed as Connor laughed out loud once more; we both glared at him but he just shook his head in an amused way as he returned his three contest Pokemon. He turned away laughing as hard as he usually did and then he face us again and said "I'm just messing with you guys, no more dilly dallying, time for a real warm up for Liz's contest alright?"

We both nodded and prepared ourselves for training.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**Jordan's POV**

Once again, another tough day of training as always, I never knew Connor's definition of 'Grace Training' involved me nearly making my legs fall off because of evading and leaping the entire time.

I was now breathing heavily as Hannah was also doing the same beside me, She was way better at 'Grace Training' than anyone else in Dan's team and I mentally laughed at the thought of Emil doing that.

Still, I was pretty…bothered about what happened at the end of my battle yesterday. I landed that Volt Tackle, my strongest and best move, but when Raichu used Flash I think something happened to me, I don't know what and I haven't even tried it yet but if my hunch is true, it'll be really had for me.

Hannah must have noticed my worried expression and said "J-Jordan? Y-You o-okay?"

I shook my head out of thinking and gave my signature grin as I said "Yeah no problem! I'm doing great!"

She didn't look convinced but before she could question me again, Matt and Ray came running to us and said "Hey Trevor and Jake are battling! Who wants to watch!?"

I instantly got up for two reasons, one, Jake and Trevor's 'spars' were awesome and the other reason was I wanted to avoid Hannah from questioning me further. I helped her up and said "Come on Hannah, lets watch!"

The four of us ran to the group of Pokemon that consisted of Liz's team who was resting along with Tory who was messing with Clefairy and Connor's trio of contest Pokemon, Marcelo, Gina and Milly.

Clefairy scowled at Tory who was poking her with her fingers and said "Cut it out Tory!"

The Aipom just giggled and stood on her tail as she said "Oh come on! You're no fun! Hey Hannah!"

Tory leapt over to Hannah who didn't even stutter as she replied "Hey Tory!"

The two sat together as I grinned at them, Hannah really needed a female friend to talk to on our team so that she could come out of her shy shell. It looks like Tory is the gal for the job. The two conversed as Animus took several steps behind me and said "You okay my student?"

I faced him and respectfully bowed as he required and said "I'm fine Animus, just a bit anxious after yesterday's battle."

He raised a brow as he scanned me with his watchful crimson eye and said "Right, maybe a battle could help? I'll ask Connor to find you someone."

The sound of a battle immediately perked me up and I replied "Thank you master!"

He shook his head and said "No need to call me master young one, only Luke does that now let us sit and watch my partner's brawl."

I sat down beside my master and wondered where Luke was but before a second thought could be processed, the crimson Riolu appeared behind me and said "Has it begun?"

I shook my head as he sat down beside me and we watched Trevor and Jake ready for battle. Jake had his arms crossed while Trevor was hunched as he went into battle position and said "You won last time Jake, it'll be different now, so battle our best as always right!"

Jake merely nodded in return and still remained immobile. Trevor made the first move and moved at a nearly impossible speed for a Haxorus and swiped a scythe at the side of his face to Jake but the electric type was still in his stagnant position but before Trevor could land his hit, the Electivire had blocked it with one of his glowing tails.

Trevor struggled to push forward but the second of Jake's tails sprung forward and smashed onto Trevor's chest like a fist rather than a whip since Connor had taught him to battle in this unorthodox tail fighting style, most tails were used for swiping but he used it for blunt attacks as if he was punching with them.

Trevor staggered back but he then feinted a tail swipe at Jake as he spun around causing the electric type to move back but he didn't hit him with his tail and instead faced him once more and released a powerful Dragon Pulse that Jake was directly hit with.

The Electivire grunted as the attack pushed him back; if I was hit with that I bet I would have already lost. Jake was now serious and went into his regular fighting position and rushed forward with one of his fist's glowing white with ice and the other crackling with electricity. Trevor had been ready and instead rushed forward with his Giga Impact and took the impact of the attacks and managed to bulldoze Jake into the air.

Trevor smirked as the Electivire landed on the ground with a thud but before we knew it, Jake was up and about again. This time, he was going to use that move I wanted to learn called Thunder Blade. His two tails went into one hand each as if he was holding dual swords and his tails crackled with electricity and was coated in a bright, sharp yellow aura of electricity that made each tail resemble a yellow short sword.

Jake rushed forward with each 'sword' in hand and swiped with insane speeds at Trevor who was startled by his speed and was hit with several of these attacks. The dragon type recovered and caught the attack with one of the scythes on his face and shoved the electric type back.

Jake let go of his tails and leapt into the air with one of his fists ready with Ice Punch. Trevor shot a Flamethrower at the electric type who went through the attack with his body and managed to smash his super effective attack on the dragon type's face and quickly readied another one and uppercutted Trevor across the battlefield.

Trevor growled and said "Tough today huh? Thunder Blade with your falling Ice Combo? Tough battle indeed but I will win!"

The dragon type readied the most powerful dragon type attack and launched it into the air with every single one of us following the intense match. The dragon attack started to crash down but Jake 's entire body crackled with electricity and he surrounded himself in a electric field of electricity that caught and repelled the dragon type attack sending it in different directions but Trevor, knowing he would do this, rushed in with a Giga Impact and smashed through the electric field that was very weak against physical attacks while he was distracted with the incoming Draco Meteor and knocked Jake to the ground and before he could get up, Trevor had stepped on his chest with one of his feet and shook his head. Jake laid back in defeat.

All of us were astounded by their display of power as always and Trevor helped his friend up and said "I win today! Yeah!"

Jake just shook his head with a very small smile of amusement on his face. He turned away and sat on the ground to contemplate his battle. I was about to go in and ask if he would teach me but then Dan call for me.

**Dan's POV**

As I called for Jordan, he hopped on my shoulder as we faced an older guy in front of me. He was about 13 from what he said, he had short brown hair, bluish gray eyes, he wore a blue shirt and a pair of cargo pants. When I looked at him I felt like he reminded me of someone I hate but he was too quiet and kind of polite. I had just asked him for a battle and he had just agreed.

I faced him and said "So I got my partner here, what was your name again?"

He was holding a really thick book to his face as he read it, he put it down a bit and said "Sure, name's Steven Granger, I come from Castelia City."

We shook hands but then Connor walked forward and said "What the hell are you doing here?"

Steven's eyes widened and said "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Connor removed his shades and scowled as he glared at him and said "Didn't you learn you lesson last time Gilmore?"

Steven's eyes widened and said "Gilmore? Ken Gilmore? That ass is my cousin."

Connor's eyes widened as he put his shades back on and shook Steven's hand and said "I am truly sorry; my name is Connor Auroris. I thought you were someone else, and I do see the uncanny resemblance between you two."

Steven slowly shook his hand back and nervously said "Yeaah, wait aren't you the guy who humiliated that ass of a cousin I have on TV? I totally commend you my friend."

Connor just chuckled and said "He had it coming. So Dan, main reason I'm here while Liz trains is that I just want to see Jordan battle, I just have an inference about something I noticed during training. Battle as you wish and I will tell you what I observe later."

I nodded as Steven plucked a Pokeball from his belt and said "Care to make the first choice?"

I nodded and said "Jordan Its Go Time!"

Jordan leapt on the field and grinned at me and Steven as the older boy threw a Pokeball and said "Houdini Lets Do This!"

The fully evolved psychic type spun his spoon around and pointed at Jordan. Connor raised a brow as he glanced at Liz who was still training and back at us who were just about to begin.

"Houdini Psybeam!"

"Jordan Light Screen!"

Jordan formed a white screen of energy in front of him to deflect and special attacks which pretty much summed up Alakazam. Jordan chuckled as he cracked his fists and grinned menacingly at the fully evolved Pokemon.

"Jordan use Charge Beam rapid fire!" I commanded,

"Houdini counter with rapid fire Psycho Cut!" countered Steven,

Alakazam rapidly swiped his spoons in the air causing an arc of psychic energy to collide with Jordan's increasing attack Charge Beam. The two attacks matched each other head on but eventually Charge Beam got too strong and cut through the Psycho Cut causing Alakazam to be hit with the super charged electric attack.

The psychic type fell backwards and I followed up "Jordan use Extreme Speed and follow with Iron Tail!"

"Detect Houdini and then chain with Drain Punch!" commanded the older trainer,

Connor had been watching me attentively as Jordan disappeared and when he went to make a smash with his tail, Alakazam suddenly dodged and in less than a second and smashed his glowing green fist on Jordan, doing some damage and taking some health.

Jordan grit his teeth as he got up and scowled, I decided to get creative and said "Rapid Extreme Speed and then a barrage of Thunder Punches!"

The little mouse disappeared and bursts of electricity smashed on the Alakazam faster than our eyes could follow. The psychic type staggered back and forth with the onslaught of attack and Jordan even had the audacity to appear right in front of his face, stick his tongue out teasingly and Headbutted him with his own head causing the Alakazam to grip his head in pain.

Jordan was really getting faster and stronger, beating almost anything against all odds in a fair battle. He looked unstoppable right now so I said "Make some room and finish up with Volt Tackle!"

Jordan looked unsure but he made some room and surrounded himself in a bright coat of electricity as he sped towards Alakazam. I expected to win but then everything went wrong, instead of going straight, Jordan swerved left and right and he moved in a completely wrong direction as he crashed on a rock. He got up dazed as Steven said "Now Houdini Hyper Beam!"

The Alakazam crossed his spoons and fired an orange beam towards Jordan. Jordan blinked rapidly as I said"Dodge Jordan!"

Jordan looked around as if he was lost and after he blinked once more be came to his senses too late and was directly hit with the Hyper Beam. He soared in the air and crashed in front of me with swirls in his eyes.

Jordan sat up as I ran and kneeled in front of him, he rubbed his head as he groaned. Alakazam and Steven walked forward to us and said "That was quite an interesting battle we had there, you nearly won there Dan but I guess luck just chose me today."

I shook his hand and said "Thanks, so are you staying here?"

He shook his head and said "Cant, not only am I a trainer, I and to be a researcher too so I have places to be. Thank you for the battle, good luck on getting the badges, I hope we'll meet again. "

He returned his Alakazam and faced Connor; he gave a nod at the shaded teen who grinned in return. I watched as Steven walked away into the distance, Connor slowly stepped next to me and said "Dan, I believe we need to talk."

I put Jordan on my shoulder and said "What do we need to talk about?"

He sighed as he said "This will be best to speak with in front of Liz since I don't want to repeat myself."

I wondered what he was talking about as we walked to meet Liz. Jordan rubbed his eyes as he sat on my shoulders, I wanted to speak with him but I didn't feel like this was the appropriate time. A while ago in battle, he was doing so well that he was pummeling that Alakazam but when he used his strongest move, Volt Tackle, Jordan seemed to lose control, he's never had that problem before.

Connor, Luke, Jordan and I stopped as Liz saw us and she ran towards us. She had a smile on her face as she said "Hey guys, so how was the battle?"

Her smile gave away that she was happy but I also saw that she was really nervous even though the contest was still later. Connor removed his shades as his emerald eyes came into vision. He sat down on the ground and said "Take a seat if you want to but I'll explain anyway."

Liz and I sat down on the ground as Animus governed the Pokemon's training. Jordan was looking curiously at Connor as I said "Well Connor, what did you want to talk about?"

Connor put his hands together and said "Its Jordan,"

Liz raised a brow as Jordan leaned in curiosity, the denim wearing girl said "What about him?"

I was now worried, what about Jordan? What is it?

The vested teen adjusted his vest and said "Yesterday, when Jordan was about to land the Volt Tackle on Raichu, that big electric type used Flash right?"

The three of us nodded as Connor continued "When Raichu used Flash, Jordan's Volt Tackle lost direction but he still managed to hit with Dan's exact instruction on where to go right?"

I had told Jordan to go straight, Liz and Jordan nodded as Connor sighed once more and glumly spoke "There may have been some…complications. When Dan had battled a while ago, he was winning but when he used Volt Tackle, Jordan lost his direction and crashed on a rock. I'm no expert but I have read some anatomy books so this is my Hypothesis, Jordan's attempt on Raichu has left him blind whenever he experiences bright lights or when he uses Volt Tackle."

I gasped along with Liz and said "How did that happen?"

Connor coughed and continued "Volt Tackle, as you know surrounds the Pokemon in a bright coat of voltage. Add a powerful blinding Flash of a Raichu without Jordan blinking caused some permanent retinal damage and more exposure will cause permanent blindness."

Liz held Jordan who was looking at Connor with disbelief and said "So Jordan can't ever use Volt Tackle or be exposed to bright lights without going blind?"

Connor sadly nodded and said "Not necessarily, I may have a solution so I leave you three for now. I'll take my Pokemon and we'll meet up for your contest later at the contest hall around 4:40 alright?"

We nodded glumly as Connor got up and claimed his Pokemon before walking away. Liz rubbed Jordan's head who was looking very upset. She smiled softly at me and said "I'm sorry Dan."

Jordan apologized as well as I said "It's okay Liz, mind if me scoot for now, I have to call my dad about this alright? Catch you later Liz."

I got up without a word, returned my Pokemon and walked to the Pokemon Center to make a call.

**Connor's POV**

I leaned on an alley wall as I held my phone up to my ear. Animus leaned on the other side with his arms crossed as my phone started to ring. Jordan was now a bit handicapped at battle because of his eyes, I think I can help but I need some help from my friend.

I whistled absentmindedly as I waited for someone to pick up. I was about to shut my phone and call later but then someone picked up and I heard a familiar female voice say "Connor! What made you call?"

I chuckled at my friend's usual excitement and said "Cassie my friend, thank you for picking up. I'm in need of a favor actually."

She laughed through the phone and said "Anything for my childhood friend, what do you need?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously and said "Well do you know anyone here in Vermillion who makes Pokemon accessories? Not the ones that make them look cute and things like that but I mean accessories that actually work."

Her voice died down for a second and said "Oh I know! Near the Pokemon Center there's this small shop called 'Make It Work' go there and find a girl named Elha, she's the same age as you and she has long blonde hair. Ask her if she can help you."

"Thanks Cassie," I replied. "Say hi to Malcolm for me, my friends and I will visit home soon."

"Sure Connor, I'll say hi to my brother for you. No problem visit soon!"

I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket. I walked past Animus and said "Come my friend, we have to get something."

Animus merely grunted in return, he had been quite upset that one of his students had been handicapped. I carried both of my bags as I walked the streets of Vermillion City. I saw the coffee shop from yesterday, the Pokemon Center and the bench me and Quincy had stayed on yesterday.

Quincy, well I guess she was still here. She was about to sing yesterday but I didn't get to hear her have a go since we were interrupted by that Electrike Liz has. My train of thought was interrupted when I saw a crowd of people gathering to where a battle seemed to take place or would take place.

I pushed through the crowd and saw, what a surprise, Quincy standing alone against two arrogant looking guys. The two guys seemed like brothers who had blue and red hair respectively. Quincy scowled at them as the red head said "Why won't you even battle us on a double battle? Too afraid you'll lose cutie?"

She growled and said "I'm more than enough to take you two bums on!"

The bluenette shrugged with a teasing look on his face and said "You can't battle us on a double battle then so you technically lose cutie. Why not just stop arguing with me and just agree to go on a date with me huh?"

Just the thought of that made my blood boil for the strangest reason. I had no idea what was going on but Animus chuckled and said "**Go get 'em partner**"

I chuckled and stepped forward and said "She's not alone gentlemen, I'm here and I guess I'll pair up with her."

Quincy raised a brow at me and I pulled down my shades a bit and winked at her. The red head scowled at me and said "Who the hell are you? I don't care who ever you are you two are no match for the dashing, the undefeatable, the amazing Vermillion Brothers!"

Quincy rolled her eyes as I bowed and said "If you two are the Vermillion Brothers, I am the Battle Prince Connor Auroris, pleasure to meet you and prepare to be defeated."

The bluenette scoffed and said "Yeah right, Rick get going."

The red head nodded and said "Prince my crap am I right Wax? Ferrothorn!"

The blue haired guy laughed and said "Yeah, Steelix!"

The two large Pokemon appeared on the field and roared to intimidate the other people but Quincy and I were barely fazed and said "These two needed to be put in their place right Stonecold?"

She eyed me with a bored expression and nodded as she threw a Pokeball and said "Drake Call of The Legends!"

Out of her Pokeball appeared a massive and intimidating looking Garchomp. So if she was going for big and intimidating, I had already made up my mind.

"Trevor Lets Rocket!"

Out of my Pokeball appeared my trusty dragon type Pokemon. Trevor grinned at me and looked at Quincy, when he saw her, his eyes widened as he gave a small bow. Quincy nodded back and muttered something that Trevor seemed to hear.

_What was that about, _I thought. Trevor nodded towards his fellow dragon type who grinned back in agreement. When Trevor got along with a Pokemon this means that this would end pretty quickly.

A girl in casual clothing stepped forward and said "Battle begin!"

"Ferrothorn use Pin Missile!"

"Steelix Dragonbreath!"

"Trevor use Outrage!"

"Drake use your Outrage too!"

The two dragon types smirked at each other and started to pummel their opponents with their entire primal fury. Trevor had thrown around the Ferrothorn as if it was a ball and Drake was flipping the Steelix left and right. Honestly I have no idea if they are even using Outrage but Trevor looked extra miffed for some reason.

In a few seconds of everyone jaw dropped, Trevor and the Garchimp threw the fainted Pokemon at their trainers as the girl said "F-Ferrothorn a-and S-Steelix a-are u-unable to ba-battle, G-Garchomp and H-Haxorus w-wins!"

Trevor and the Garchomp smashed their heads together and then roared in glee with their victory. I chuckled and returned Trevor as Quincy returned her Garchomp. The two supposed undefeatable brothers scurried as they got up and then Quincy said "Undefeatable my ass."

The two cringed and scrambled away. I laughed out loud as Quincy gave a small crack of a smile and the crowd dispersed. I smiled at her and said "Well that was quite amusing."

She was actually trying to hold back her grin and said "Yeah, and when Drake threw around the Steelix like a ragdoll? That was hilarious."

I chuckled and gave my best impression of the red head and said "We are the undefeatable Vermillion Brothers! Hahaha"

Quincy grinned now and started laughing, her laugh was soft and gentle like the winds of the plains. She looked happy for once and her perfect teeth came into view. I chuckled and then started laughing with her.

I wiped a tear from beneath my shades and said "I never knew you were human Stonecold. You actually laughed."

She stopped laughing slapped me across the face and said "Very funny Shades, so what brings you here away from Dan and Liz."

I held my cheek as I thought "_Damn, I swear this woman has _issues._" _I told her about Jordan's condition and safe to say that her reaction surprised me yet again. Instead of being her usual emotionless void of a self, she actually showed concern so maybe she wasn't who I really thought she was. She had a sad look on her face as she said "Oh no, really? That little cutie? That's a shame, what are you going to do now?"

I nodded as Animus appeared from nowhere and I said "I'm heading to this shop called Make it Work for some special equipment for Jordan."

She nodded and said "I saw it a few days ago, I'll take you there."

She gestured for me to follow her and once still, I was shocked by her show of emotion. I walked by her side along with Animus, she was walking with a straight face but her aura just showed her concern for a Pokemon. After a few minutes we walked past the Pokemon Center and the small shop was just a few blocks away. I tried to make some conversation and said "So after this, where are you headed?"

She shrugged and said "I'm heading to Lavender Town then to Saffron."

I grinned and said "That's great, so why don't you travel with us?"

She tensed up, grabbed my arm and scowled at me and said "I only travel alone got it?"

"Okay Okay!" I replied, "What is your problem!?"

She let go of my arm, shoved her hands in her pockets and said "It's none of your business, come on."

I sighed at her attitude, never understood women and their mood swings, never did, never will. I caught up with Quincy and said "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know I hit a nerve so I won't bring it up okay?"

She slipped her hands out of her pockets as her shoulder relaxed and said "Fine"

Suddenly Sharpie felt heavier on my shoulder, I realized that I wanted to hear her sing. I smirked a bit at that thought and said "So you play right? The guitar I mean."

She looked at me through my shades and said "Yeah, my dad taught me when I was a kid, I joined a contest or two when I was kid and it was a hobby not some ten ton heavyweight that I carry around."

I tapped Sharpie protectively and said "Hey, you'll hurt her feelings."

She laughed her still surprising laugh and said "So where did you learn?"

I grinned at her laugh, for some reason I find it my personal mission to make her laugh as much as possible. Animus nudged me out of my thoughts and I replied "I learned it when I was a young boy as well. When you live in a house like mine, you lose interest so I found music and I learned the infinite possibilities of different songs and notes that satisfied my curiosity. You could also say that I wanted to me a rock star when I was six."

I did an air guitar gesture as she cracked a small smile as she shook her head. I smiled back and thought "_So close_"

Quincy looked at me again and said "Rock star huh? I wanted to be a musician maybe but I don't think I'm too good."

I raised a brow and said "Really? You a musician?"

She scowled a bit and said "Don't need to rub it in Shades, I know it's a kids dream."

I waved my head and said "You misunderstand me once again. You could be good so why not sing, play a tune on Sharpie and try to sing."

Her face flushed and she said "Look, I don't sing anymore. I'm not ever going to be that naive again."

Naïve? What did she mean? I was about to question her when she stopped and said "We're here."

I looked at the small shop and yes it was pretty small, just exactly like a corner shop. We entered the shop and the door made a ding as the bell shook. Inside, the shop was pretty simple looking, wooden floor, concrete wall and a pretty bland design, my kind of place. There were three waiting area chairs that looked pretty comfortable.

Quincy shut the door and no once was here. The walks were racked with some parts, supplies, accessories and even some specific Pokeballs. We went over to the counter and said "Anyone here? Hello? I'm looking for a person named Elha?"

Everything was silent for a full minute when from under the counter, a head of long blonde hair appeared, startling me and Quincy. We took a step back while Animus' eyes widened as we were greeted by a pair of brown eyes. It was the girl who refereed the match a while ago. She grinned at us and said "Hi there? Looking for someone named Elha? Elha Merks, that's me. Welcome to Make It Work, How can I help you two?"

Animus rolled his eyes as he pressed his ball on my chain and got sucked back in. I put one of my hands on the counter and said "Hi, I'm Connor and this is Miss Frowns-a-Lot, we're here to ask for a special request."

Quincy hit my arm hard as I grabbed it in pain. Elha giggled and said "Special request? How can I help?"

I rubbed my arm again and said "I'm here to ask for a custom made pair of goggles for a small Pokemon, particularly a young Pichu."

She raised a brow and said "Finally someone realizes I'm one of the best custom accessory makers in Vermillion but I just don't make those special designs for anyone. The materials are special; I need all kinds from the lens, straps, plastic, designs and other things. It's not that easy, but since you put those two idiots in their place while ago, I'll make it if you promise me a date handsome."

She leaned over the counter and dragged one of her fingers over my chest as she fluttered her eyes at me, Quincy giggled as she covered her hand. I shook my head nervously since almost every girl my age does this. I shook my head as I said "Money is not an object; besides my friend Cassie said you could help me."

She still had a smile and said "Oh, maybe next time then handsome. So you're the guy Cassie said who'd be stopping by, well any friend of Cassie is a friend of mine so consider it done, any ideas on what its specifications?"

I silently thanked Cassie for helping me evade another woman who looked at me like eye candy. This wasn't the only instance she helped me. Elha pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil as she said "Well? Any ideas? Okay I'll start, what shape should the lenses be?"

I nodded and said "Can you please make the lenses extremely light resistant but very sturdy as well. I have the dimensions for the Pichu's eyes right here."

I gave her the dimensions and with the help of a compass and a protractor, we had the shape. I didn't know what to add next but Quincy leaned in and said "In my opinion I think we could add an extra security strap for each ear side for it not to move during abttle and don't make the elastic too tight on the back so it won't irritate the fur."

Elha and I stared at her as she shrugged and said "What?"

Elha chuckled and started to draw the design as I said "Wow, I dint know you were a designer type."

She rolled her eyes and said "It's a girl thing."

"Right…"

Elha tapped the desk with her pencil and said "okay, done with the base, now for some more sparkles, shinies, colors or whatever you want to call it. Any ideas on the design?"

I wrinkled my nose and said "It would be best to make most of the strap electric blue and make some lightning yellow designs on each side with some minor thick black outlines. Make the lens half an inch thick and make a dome for it around the same size for some coverage."

She scribbled down the final design and said "There! Done! I'll start making it now it could take around only a couple of minutes or a few hours. I don't know but please, do take a seat."

She disappeared as soon as she entered her workshop from behind the counter. Quincy and I took a seat on the waiting chairs. She was looking out the window as I unwittingly stared at her. Her long red hair was swept on her right side as her elegant jaw rested on her left hand. I smirked and said "So you said you don't sing right?"

"Yeah?" she said as she face me with her usually scowl,

I shrugged as I played a few strums on my guitar that was on my lap and said "Maybe you really don't know how. It is too easy to say you know something but not really prove it."

Her face was now angry as she said "Do I hear a challenge? I accept but only this one."

She snatched Sharpie away from me with no resistance on my side. I grinned on the inside as I gave a convincing frown on the outside. I knew I had played her like a guitar and made her do what I want. She sighed and said "Look, here is one of the first songs I learned, it really reflects on me in my opinion."

I gave her a go on gesture as I gave a sly smirk towards her as I rested my chin on my right knee. She strummed the guitar slowly and I recognized the song. She played the intro softly and masterfully. Her eyes were closed as she played the instrument on instinct and started to sing.

**(SONG IS NOT MINE! I DON'T OWN IT BUT TRY TO GUESS THE TITLE!)**

_**I can't stand to fly**__**  
**__**I'm not that naive**__**  
**__**I'm just out to find**__**  
**__**The better part of me**_

I swear I felt my jaw drop the sixth time today. Her voice was…sweet, angelic, and soft. Her singing was soothing and calming and it reminded me of the gentle waves along the beach.

_**I'm more than a bird**____**  
**__**I'm more than a plane**__**  
**__**More than some pretty face beside a train**__**  
**__**It's not easy to be me**_

She sang with so much emotion, I felt like this song was special to her. Everything else seemed to disappear as I listened to her voice. I leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes as I listened to her sing.

_**Wish that I could cry**__**  
**__**Fall upon my knees**__**  
**__**Find a way to lie**__**  
**__**About a home I'll never see**____****_

_**It may sound absurd but don't be naive**__**  
**__**Even Heroes have the right to bleed**__**  
**__**I may be disturbed but won't you concede**__**  
**__**Even Heroes have the right to dream**__**  
**__**It's not easy to be me**___

I could relate as well. I wished that I could find the truth, even me, I act as a hero but even to the people close to me and when the time I need to be, I couldn't do anything. It wasn't easy to be me. So much expectations but at least mother, master and my friends were there for me.

_**Up, up and away, away from me**__**  
**__**It's all right**__**  
**__**You can all sleep sound tonight**__**  
**__**I'm not crazy, or anything**__****_

_**I can't stand to fly**__**  
**__**I'm not that naive**__**  
**__**Men weren't meant to ride**__**  
**__**With clouds between their knees**____****_

_**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet**__**  
**__**Digging for kryptonite on this one way street**__**  
**__**Only a man in a funny red sheet**__**  
**__**Looking for special things inside of me**_

_**Inside of me**__**  
**__**Inside of me**__**  
**__**Yeah, inside of me**__**  
**__**Inside of me**__****_

_**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet**__**  
**__**I'm only a man looking for her dream**__**  
**__**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet**__**  
**__**And it's not easy**__**  
**__**Oooo oooo oooo**__****_

_**It's not easy**__**  
**__**To be**____**Me**_

I opened my eyes as she slowly strummed once more to end the song. I grinned at her as she sighed and said "Stupid right?"

I shook my head and said "No! You were amazing! Your skill, your voice, it was all amazing."

She gave me smile as she handed me the guitar and said "Your next."

I shook my head as I grabbed my guitar. We might be here for hours but at least I got her to sing

**Dan's POV**

I waited for Dad or Mom to pick up as Jordan was being comforted by his condition by the others. The little guy was scared, he was sitting on a seat trying to sound funny as the others surrounded him and gave him comforting words but I knew how he felt. He loved to battle but now there was a risk that he would go completely blind if he battled again.

I sighed and as the screen lit up revealing my dad's grinning face, I instantly felt guilty. He flicked his cap a bit as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and he said "Hey Dan, how's my little boy doing?"

I gave a fake smile and said "Hey Dad, how's it going?"

"Same old," he replied. "Your mom and sister went shopping as usual. How about you Dan, you seemed troubled. Bad news? Look losing is-"

"I didn't lose!" I yelled, "It's about Jordan."

Pikachu leaned in as Dad's face turned solemn. I sighed again and said "Jordan has a eye problem Dad."

He raised a brow and as I explained, Pikachu frowned as Dad scowled and said "Damn Surge, he's getting too old for this. He's getting innocent Pokemon in trouble."

I shook my head and said "No Dad, it was completely accidental I swear."

He nodded and said "What now?"

I glanced at Jordan who gave the group some happy smiles as he grinned with his sadness still hidden under his grin. I faced Dad again and said "My friend, the tall shaded guy I told you about said he could help, he isn't back yet but I think if anyone can pull through, he can."

Dad nodded and said "That's a good friend you have there, what was his name Chuck was it? No Connor, yeah right, Connor. So how about your other friend, the girl? Isn't there a contest in Vermillion later?"

"Yeah," I replied, "She'll compete later but Dad I need advice, what can I do to cheer Jordan up?"

Dad put his gloved hand on his chin as Pikachu whispered in his ear as dad perked up and said "Maybe you should get him a gift? Go shopping that'll help since Pikachu said the kid loves gifts."

I nodded and said "Thanks Dad, bye."

"Bye son, take care, love you!"

The screen went blank as I hung up the receiver, I turned and walked up to Jordan. He was still grinning with his fake smile and then I said "Hey buddy, how's about a bit of shopping?"

Jordan's ears perked up and said "Pi Pichu Pi! (Alright!)"

**-LINE BREAK-**

Jordan, Luke and I stood in front of the Vermillion City Mall. I checked my watch on the Pokedex and it read 2:20pm so that meant I still had a while till Liz's contest starts. Jordan was hopping on my shoulder excitedly while Luke just looked at him with sheer curiosity.

"That's one big mall," I muttered,

Luke and Jordan nodded as I we stepped inside. Inside there were stalls, shops, accessory shops, clothing shops, food courts and many more, we spent time walking all around but then Jordan started whining and said "Pichu Pichu Pi Cha Cha Chu Pi Chu Pi Cha Pichu (When can we actually buy something…Oh I know! Dan didn't you say Liz's lucky pin was broken?)"

"Yeaaah…" I replied,

"Piii (Weeelll,)" he started "Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Cha Chu Chu Pi Chu Chu Pichu! (Maybe you should buy her something? I bet everything you give her is considered lucky!)"

I blushed a bit and said "Maybe that isn't such a good idea, so we need something to tie her hair together so where should we look?"

Luke pointed to a silk items shop and mentally said "**Master Dan, maybe we could but her something there.**"

I followed his advice and walked inside the shop, I was greeted by a woman who had brown hair and said "Hello! Welcome to a branch of the Celadon Tailor Shop! How can I help you?"

I nodded at her and said "Do you have anything like a hair clip? It needs to look flashy as if we were giving it to a princess."

She gave me a sly smirk and said "Ahh, you are searching for a gift to your girlfriend no?"

I violently shook my head and said "No! She's just a friend but do you have anything like that?"

She shook her head and said "Sadly we do not but if its tying hair we're talking about, maybe I know just the thing."

I followed her as Jordan hopped off my shoulder and Luke followed him. As I followed the lady, I called for Jordan and Luke and said "Luke watch over Jordan!"

We came to a stop in front of a tall rack of long ribbons. There were different designs that ranged to simple silk ones form stone encrusted ones that shimmered in the light. The girl clapped her hands and said "Welcome to the ribbon rack, all of these were made by our own company's head seamstress Jocelyn Gracedia. Please do take all the time you need."

She walked away as I picked up ribbon after ribbon but none of them looked good on Liz in my imagination. After some time, Jordan and Luke came running to me with some cool looking neckerchiefs on their neck. Luke had a white and gray tiger camo neckerchief around his neck while Jordan had a pure electric blue neckerchief around his neck. The two of them looked good in them as Jordan said "Pichu Pi! Pichu Chu Cha Pi Cha Pichu! (Dan! These neckerchiefs look cool right? Even Luke looks good!)"

Luke merely chuckled as I nodded and said "Sure but we'll need to find a ribbon for Liz's hair."

Jordan waved his hand dismissively as his new neckerchief hung around his neck as if to say 'Calm down, we've got this.' He nodded at Luke who nodded back and the two climbed the rack looking for a perfect hair ribbon for Liz.

Soon, Jordan and Luke came down holding one long hair ribbon. It was royal purple in the middle while the outline was faint lavender. The part that you tie on was decorated with some shiny stones. Immediately I knew this was perfect. I took it in my hands and said "This is it! Nice find guys!"

The lady approached me again and said "Ahh a fine choice, this is called the Lavender Sash, this was a special edition made hair ribbon made from the best materials. If you would like that it would be 5000 but for you and your reason I'll drop it down to 3000 deal? I'll even add in that Stealth Scarf and that Bolt Scarf your Pokemon are wearing."

I nodded vigorously and said "I'll take it!"

**Liz's POV**

I was pacing the waiting room back and forth now, the contest was starting in like ten minutes and my friends were nowhere to be seen. Ness, Vanessa and Parker were already here and some people I didn't recognize. I was really nervous and without my friends or my lucky pin I felt helpless.

I took a seat on the nearby chair and adjusted my black and purple socks. I ran my hand through my ponytail as I glanced at the clock. "_Five more minutes_" I thought to myself.

I flicked my wrists as it was my usual stress reliever and sighed into my hands. I removed my hands I saw a pair cheerful of deep green eyes looking at me. I grinned and said "Artemis!"

The brunette girl gave me a hug and said "Liz! I had no idea you were here! Are you ready for the contest?"

She must have seen my expression and said "You okay girl?"

I nodded and said "Yeah it's just that Connor and Dan aren't here yet."

She looked around the room and said "There not here yet but I think they should be here soon."

I nodded as she sat down beside me and said "So how's it going with you three? I haven't seen you since Cerulean."

I leaned back and said "Pretty good, got some new Pokemon, Dan's been winning his badges, Connor is still Connor, and training has been pretty good how about you?"

She wrinkled her nose and said "Awesome! I won the gym a few days ago thanks to Sara being a ground type. So I have three badges and two ribbons and today will be number three."

She said that with a teasing smile and I glared at her and said "Hey, I'm going to win today!"

She laughed and said "Now that's the Liz I know."

She got up, gave me a pat on my back and said "Well, I better get ready. Good luck Liz, hope Dan and Connor get here soon."

She walked away as I gave a small smile, it was about to fade when the door creaked open and a long haired red headed girl entered the room with a caramel haired boy behind her. The caramel haired seemed to be in a conversation and said "Look I'm telling you, you were pretty good."

The girl swept her hair and said "Look I said don't talk about it. So just drop the subject okay idiot?"

The guy rolled his eyes and said "I don't think so, so once again-Hey! There she is!"

The guy ran towards me with the girl shaking her head. The brown haired guy grinned at me and said "Hey Jeans."

I grinned and said "Connor!"

He gave his usual flashy smile and said "Look who I found."

The red head stepped forward and said "Hey Liz"

My smile brightened up and said "Quincy! I didn't know you were still here!"

She waved her hand dismissively and said "I decided to stop by, came here to wish you luck on your first contest. The first of everything is usually the hardest to do."

I nodded and said "Thanks, so what did you get for Jordan Connor?"

Connor grinned and said "Well I got him a-"

"Liz!" said a familiar voice,

We all turned and saw Dan running into the room with Luke and Jordan by his side. Luke had a grey and white neckerchief around his neck while Jordan was looking happier and much better and happier as he skidded to a stop in front of me as her grinned and gave a tug on his electric blue neckerchief.

"Hi Jordan! Hi Luke! You two look so cute in those neckerchiefs! Did Dan do that? Did Dan finally grow a fashion sense?"

Dan was still smiling even though I sort of insulted him. He had a white box in his hand and said "Glad I made it in time, here Liz this is for you."

He handed me the white box and when I opened it there was a magnificent purple hair ribbon with several design stones on it. I gasped as Dan scratched his head nervously and said "Yeah, I heard you kind of lost your lucky pin to tie your hair so maybe this will do."

I don't know why but I covered the box and lunged at him and gave him a large hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Connor started to play some music on his guitar but Quincy punched his arm and he stopped playing. Dan blushed heavily and said "N-No problem Liz, do you like it?"

I let go with a small tint of red on my face and said "Of course! I recognize this design! It was supposed to be really rare! I can't believe you found it and it must have cost a lot!"

He avoided my gaze and said "Just about three thousand but that doesn't matter at least you're happy."

My jaw dropped. Three thousand? Just for this? Connor, Quincy and I looked at him as he lowered his gaze and said "Hey it's no problem, I've had more than enough for this, if its anyone you can thank it should be Jordan and Luke, they found it."

Luke gave a small smile as Jordan gave a thumbs up and grinned. Connor cleared his throat and said "Well, what's a hair ribbon if you don't put it on."

I pulled the ribbon out of the box, unclipped my hair but before it could fall down I grabbed it and tied the ribbon on my hair. After I was done, I felt the two ends of the ribbon on my hip. I twirled once and said "How does it look?"

Dan and Connor gave a thumbs up while Quincy gave a smile and said "Looks good Liz, the Contest is starting, good luck."

She walked away as Connor gave me a pat on the head and gave me a wink as he removed his shades and put it back on. I turned to Dan who was still avoiding my gaze and he said "G-Good Luck Liz. Later."

I grinned to myself thinking the kiss was too much but now I had to focus on the contest.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Welcome everyone to the Vermillion City Pokemon Contest! First off I'm Mian your Announcer and here are your judges for today! Mister Contesta! Mister Sukizo and Vermillion City's own Nurse Joy! The contest will now begin! There will be 16 contenders and each will give an appeal round and there will be four who will advance and those four will battle on a one on one contest battle where the victor will advance to a one on one final match for the Vermillion City Ribbon! Are you ready!"

The crowd cheered as Mian called for the first coordinator. It went through pretty quick, Artemis did her appeal with her Butterfree, Ness went with her Buizel and Vanessa went with her Cubone. They were all really good and now it was my turn, I fiddled with my new hair ribbon and felt a new surge of confidence. I looked at the stage full of determination and sighed as Mian said "Now number sixteen! Elizabeth Carterina of Viridian City!"

I ran on the stage and threw my Pokeball as I said "Sneasel Shine Bright!"

Out of my Pokeball appeared my Shiny Sneasel, she did a flip in the air before landing and going into a impressive fighting position. I sighed as I clutched the ribbon tail and said "Shadow Ball Sneasel!"

As planned, Sneasel fired several Shadow Balls in the air and the black spheres floated around in the air. Sneasel rubbed her claws together as I said "Icy Wind and then follow up with the maneuver!"

Sneasel blew a gust of cold wind on all of the black spheres as they were coated in a thin sheet of ice causing them to still float even if they looked like balls of ice. Sneasel then swiped her claws together again and leapt on the closest to her and maneuvered to the middle by flipping and leaping gracefully around as she used the floating spheres as platforms, when she got to the middle, Sneasel propelled herself in the air and she was floating above the spheres of ice.

I punched my fist in the air and said "Now one super charged Night Slash!"

Sneasel crossed her arms and instead of her claws turning only pitch black, her claws also extended three times of its normal size and she dived through the spheres with unimaginable speed and she was seen crouching on the ground with her arms crossed on her chest. The spheres then exploded into a cold rain of shiny sparkles as the crowd Oohed and Aahhed. Sneasel and I gave a bow as the crowd cheered and clapped with an encouraging round of applause.

Mian grinned and said "A spectacular display of power, control and elegance by Liz's Sneasel! Not only did she control the layer of ice on those Shadow Balls but she also made a really impressive super charged Night Slash that plowed through the spheres! Amazing!"

I bowed and returned Sneasel as I walked back to the waiting room. When I got there, Connor, Quincy, Artemis and Dan were there. Dan approached me and said "Wow Liz, that was awesome! At first I don't know why you used Sneasel since she was new but I guess you know what you're doing."

I grinned and nodded obviously pleased by their reactions. Artemis and Connor also gave their own praise and comments a bs Jordan and Luke pestered me as well. Quincy just gave a me a nod but all that was interrupted when Mian said "Now here are the four coordinators who will push through!"

I held my breath as Artemis' face appeared on the screen, then Ness' then some guy and finally, me. I exhaled as Connor and Dan congratulated me and Artemis and I squealed in delight. I made it! I made it to the next round!

"The four who will compete on the first battle round are Artemis! Ness! Dean and Liz!"

Artemis pointed to the screen and said "Here are the match ups."

We looked as the screen's picture shuffled and when the pictures appeared, my face was next to that guy coordinator while Artemis was going against Ness. Ness and Vanessa approached us and congratulated each other, Vanessa wasn't too upset and she looked pretty fine since Parker sort of encouraged her.

I was about to get back to the stage for battle when everyone stopped me and gave their own good lucks. Contests were my dream and I never knew it would be this fun, if I hadn't chose this path, I wouldn't have met Connor, Dan, Quincy, Jordan, Artemis and everyone else. I'm glad I chose this path.

I walked up to the stage with my chosen Pokemon in hand as Mian said "This will now be the appeal rounds! Each trainer uses one Pokemon and whoever coordinator's points or Pokemon faints first in five minutes loses. Get ready! Begin!"

Dean, my opponent was another rookie like me and he looked like a typical surfer dude with his tanned skin and blonde hair, he had a white undershirt and a floral decorated open polo and beach shorts. He threw a Pokeball and said "Venonat!"

Out of his Pokeball appeared the small bug type. The Pokemon hopped around and got ready as I threw a Pokeball and made another surprising choice. "Shine Bright Electrike!"

My new electric type Pokemon appeared on the field and growled at the little bug type who glared back. So I had an unexpected advantage thanks to Electrike's Flamethrower and Flame Charge so I should be fine. Mian then said "Five minutes on the clock and Begin!"

"Venonat use Assortment Powder!"

"Dodge Electrike and then use Double Team and Tackle!"

My points took a small drop after Venonat sent wave after wave of assorted colors of powder towards Electrike but my new Pokemon separated into several identical figures and managed to land a Tackle attack knocking Venonat backwards and giving him a small point drop.

Dean laughed and said "That was pretty cool! But now for some combos! Posion Sting and chain with Psychic!"

The Venonat sent several poison spikes towards Electrike who instinctively dodged it but the bug type used its Psychic attack to redirect the Poison Sting and managed to land a hit on Electrike and a massive hit on my points.

Eletrike got back up and growled as I said "Oh no! Electrike use Hidden Power and then Double Team!"

Electrike separated into several identical figures and each launched a volley of energy blasts towards Venonat but Dean said "Protect!"

The Venonat surrounded itself in a green shield and deflected any attack that came near causing my points to take another drop. I was down to half while he was still at three fourths. I needed to pull myself together and release my secret weapons of surprise.

Dean grinned and said "This has been fun so now Venonat Assortment Powder and then wave it around with Psychic!"

The cloud of multicolored powder closed in on Electrike gave me a sideways glance. I nodded and said "Now! Flamethrower!"

Electrike shot a torrent of flames through the powder and dispelled it. I cheered along with the crowd as Dean's points crashed down to exactly like mine. Dean's eyes widened and said "Crap fire type attacks! Venonat rapid Poison Sting and Psychic!"

The Venonat did what it was told and sent the darts towards Electrike but I felt confident and said "Now Electirke! Double Team and then Flame Charge!"

The crowd cheered as Mian said "Two surprising attacks from Liz! Will Dena pull through!"

The Venonat tried to shoot each one of them down but the flame coated Electrike's burned away the darts as they came close and smashed themselves on Venonat causing it to fall to the ground with swirls in its eyes as Dean's points hit zero.

Mian looked to the crowd and said "Venonat got knocked out as Dean'spoints hit zero meaning Liz wins and will advance to the final round!"

I cheered as Electrike howled in victory. Dean stood in front of me and shook my hand and said "Congrats, let's meet again some time for a contest alright? This was supposed to be my second but you better win so I can say that I lost to the beautiful gal who won the whole thing."

He winked at me as he waved to the crowd and walked away. My face was burning a bit as I turned and went back to the waiting area. There I was greeted by Connor, Quincy and Dan. Connor approached me and said "Another weird choice but I guess it worked anyway! Nice job Jeans!"

I grinned as Dan and Quincy gave me some encouragement too. I sat down as I waited for Artemis and Ness to be called but Connor then said "I almost forgot! Dan come here with Jordan."

Dan and Jordan sat next to Connor as me and Quincy watched the brunette teen pull out a pair of goggles that looked really top class and well designed. Most of it was electric blue like Jordan's scarf but on each side, there was a long golden bolt of lightning. The lenses were a bit dark but it looked well enough to see the person's eyes through. It looked kind of small and I was about to question it but then Connor said "Dan take this pair of goggles and give it to Jordan, this was specially designed to keep the light out during battle so now, Jordan must wear this during any battle, don't worry about it breaking, its high class and very sturdy. You could say Stonecold here helped me design it while one of my friends' friends made it. This will prevent Jordan from going blind and I guess that you already got a matching neckerchief."

Dan took the goggles and slipped it on Jordan's head. The adorable electric type hopped around in joy that he could still battle and when he was done cheering, he pushed the goggles up, just above his forehead, near his ears and Dan said "Thanks Connor! That's really awesome of you guys to do!"

Connor just nodded while Quincy smiled a bit. Jordan bowed at Connor and Quincy and bombarded them with some thanks. I was glad that Jordan was now better since if he or any of Dan's Pokemon were sad, their purple headed trainer was too.

We watched Artemis and Ness' battle but Ness had been defeated by Artemis' Gible, Sara, after a devastating Dragon Rush. Ness was pretty upset but she, like her friend, cheered up pretty well after Parker had given them some encouragement.

I blinked knowing now I had to battle my friend Artemis, she was the one who had beat me in the Cerulean Tournament but now I was ready. I am now better, stronger and more in tune with my Pokemon than before.

Artemis was already at her side of the field while I was still at the waiting area. I was about to walk out when Dan held me on my shoulder, turned me and firmly said "Good Luck Liz."

I nodded and said "Thanks,"

I gazed at his amber orbs for an unknown time until I was snapped back into reality by Mian saying "Now against Artemis Night is Liz Carter!"

I ran to the stage and waved to the crowd. I met eyes with Artemis and said "Well Arty, it's you and me again."

She grinned and said "Yep, let's make this fun okay Princess?"

I opened my mouth to question her but she said "Ness told me."

I mentally face palmed knowing that the word will spread now but it was in the past now. Mian gestured to the crowd and said "Choose your Pokemon Coordinators!"

"Seaspray!"

"Shine Bright Squirtle!"

The two water type starters appeared on the field and glared at each other as Mian said "Five minutes on the clock! And Begin!"

Artemis grinned and said "Starter against starter huh Liz? No holding back now! Seaspray go in with Water Gun!"

I nodded and said "Yeah! Water Gun too Squirtle!"

The two torrents of water collided evenly matched as our points shrunk equally and when the pressure died down, Artemis said "Headbutt Seaspray!"

The Oshawott leapt forward as I said "Skull Bash!"

The two Pokemon clashed their heads together, evenly matched once more and our points dropped equally again. The two water types staggered back as the Oshawott picked up his shell form his chest and Artemis said "Razor Jet!"

The Oshawott flew towards Squirtle with a coat of water and his shell forward and he started to spin around as he started to look like a drill. My points lowered at her amazing display and said "Please let this work! Withdraw!"

Squirtle disappeared into his shell as Seaspray made contact and actually damaged Squirtle causing some damage to my Pokemon and my points. She was higher than me in terms of points but Squirtle had more endurance that Seaspray since Squirtle trains as if he was a battle Pokemon rather than a contest Pokemon.

Squirtle grunted as he got back up and glared at the Oshawott that was grinning triumphantly. Squirtle clenched his fists as I said "Combo time! Squirle Rapid Smash!"

Squirtle retracted into his shell except his glowing red tail and flew towards the Oshawott who readied a Razor Shell to counter the combo attack. The Oshawott swung his shell to counter the Rock Smash but Squirtle's attack proved too strong and it caused Seaspray's shell to fly off and Squirtle's tail to slam of the Oshawotts' face causing him to fly back with a thud.

Artemis' points took a nose dive as they went down drastically. I cheered as Squritle pooped back out and nodded as he put his hands to his hips. Seaspray got back up and Artemis said "Come on Seaspray we can do this! Scald and then use Night Slash!"

The Oshawott sprayed some boiling how water towards Squirtle who was shocked and hit with the attack causing him to stagger back and he got his senses back too late and was hit by the Oshawott's pitch black blade that caused some massive damage to him and our points.

Squirtle got back up as Artemis and I said "Aqua Jet!"

The two Pokemon repeatedly clashed with their water attacks as our points decreased hit after hit as Artemis' did too. The two distanced each other and collided once more causing both to crash to the ground with our points dropping to the final ten percent.

Seaspray and Squirtle starters got back up as the two started to glow blue with absurd energy, Mian then said "Torrent has been activated and in the last fifteen seconds of the match! Who will win!"

I gripped the ribbon hanging behind me and said "Now Squirtle! One last hit! Rapid Aqua Smash!"

He did the familiar triple combo attack as Artemis said "Seaspray only seconds left, go with Night Jet!"

The Oshawott spun around inside the Aqua Jet as he held the dark glowing shell forward as if he was a drill and Squirtle closed in with his glowing tail ready to impact as he spun around inside the Aqua Jet.

"Go!" called both of us coordinators,

The two collided and a massive explosion ensued, the smoke was thick as the timer counted down to three, two, and one. We all held our breaths as the smoke cleared as both Pokemon were still standing and Mian said "Times up! Both Pokemon are still standing so let's get to the points!"

We all looked at the points and our bars were too closely leveled to tell but then Mian said "Judging from the points, Liz Carterina has 3 points left while Artemis Night has 2 meaning the winner is Liz Carterina from Viridian City!"

The screen lit up with my and Squirtle's face and I covered my mouth with my hands as I started to feel myself tear up. I won! I won! Squirtle gave me a thumbs up as I started leaping up and down cheering. Artemis and Oshawott approached me and said "Hey Liz, great job! Remember this is only the first, four more to go. See you next time alright?"

We shook hands as Mian and the three judges approached me and handed me a small vermillion red ribbon that had a old symbol that held the knot together. I took it from Mister Contesta's hand as he said "Liz Carterina, here is the Vermillion City Contest Ribbon."

I held it in my hands and held it in the air as Squirtle leapt up and down. Soon enough I would win father's respect for coordinating, I glanced at the crowd and saw Connor who was applauding loudly as gave wolf whistles as he encouraged the crowd to go on, Quincy who was applauding regularly and Dan who was giving me his silly grin along with Jordan as they clapped as well.

I looked up at the screen and saw my face with the ribbon along with Squirtle and I grasped the ribbon in my hand knowing step one was done and knowing that I had won.

**AN **

**Roy: Voila, the longest god damn chapter yet. 13 freaking thousand words! Wooh!**

**Jake: Hell yeah! So next time is another filler as they trek to Saffron City. It will be pretty interesting and action filled. The idea for the next chapter was inspired by Misteria The Wolf! Thanks!**

**Roy: Yeah so ribbon one for Liz, badge three for Dan. Guess the song Quincy sang and I think you know why this chapter was titled complications. Really anyone even guess about what happened to Jordan?**

**Jake: Do you guys like Jordan and Luke's new look along with Connor's surprise of winning the last Wallace Cup and Liz's new hair ribbon courtesy of Dan?**

**Roy: Anyway, I'm looking for ten reviews for 100 total! We are so close! Please review! Please! We are so freaking close!**

**Jake: Review please! We want a one hundred! We never knew we would come this far. We would like to thanks everyone who likes and reads this story, even more to those who review!**

**Roy: So all in all, read and review please! This is Roy Markov…Signing off.**


	24. Chapter 24: Hot and Cold

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys! Roy here with the new chapter along with Jake, we got some really positive feedback from the last chapter and I like that, I really do. We are now over 6000 views! Yeah! And guess what? 100 reviews! 100 freaking reviews! Thanks to you all! I am the happiest person right now!**

**Jake: Hell yeah, we're rolling pretty good and now once again here we are with a new chapter, a travel chapter involving Team Gamma and a OC from the past chapter, this is OC is from the courtesy of Silver Yowane and the chapter's plot was inspired by Misteria the Wolf.**

**Roy: Right so now the replies**

**Aipom4: Oh my god you're back! Thanks for the consecutive reviews! That would be great for the other chapters too! Funny how you were first reviewer and now the 100****th****! Thanks and stay tuned!**

**Eltigre221: Thanks Narrator! Haha, so I like that look too. Keep guessing alright hahaha, Thanks again!**

**Jntvfreak24: Thanks for your review!**

**Dawn Ketchum Fan: Thanks for the review! He'll appear soon as well don't worry!**

**Gokuss4kamehameha: Thanks bro!**

**Silver Yowane: As you wish haha. Hope you like this one and leave a more than one sentence review.**

**Jake: So now Roy and I will present the new chapter, some big surprises and some new friends. Hope you like it!**

**OC OWNERS**

**Sliver- Silver Yowane**

**NOTICE: WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Connor's POV**

**DREAM BEGIN**

**I was in some sort of meadow; it was grassy, open and most of all breath taking. Pokemon were everywhere, flying, crawling, grazing but what caught my eye was a group of Altaria and Swablu crowding something.**

**Honestly I was not disturbed by this one bit since I have had more hazy dreams than this but this one seemed so clear and concrete that I felt like was really here. I stepped forward and phased through the group of Pokemon and saw a basket containing a small baby.**

**The little child was looking around waving at the surrounding Pokemon and I noticed a piece of paper on her blanket. I was about to pick it up until I heard a voice from behind me say "Areceus look at this!"**

**I turned and saw a pretty woman who had long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes wearing a white blouse with a green skirt holding a small purse. She sprinted towards the basket as the Pokemon cleared and stayed a few feet away.**

**She was followed by a good looking guy with short chocolate brown hair with a pair of matching eyes. He wore a long sleeve hunter green button shirt with grey pants.**

"**Wait up!" he called,**

**The two looked like a couple since they were standing next to each other with contact and no awkward sense whatsoever. She picked up the baby and looked at it. The baby laughed and swung her arms around as the Altarias and Swablus zoomed away.**

**The woman held the child and said "She's so cute right dear?"**

**The man bent down and said "What in Rayquaza's name is a baby doing here? Love look at this,"**

**He held out the note at her and me, thinking I was here and I had to keep my manners didn't peek over, just watched as their eyes widened as the man put the note inside of his pocket and the woman said "Honey, this child's parents made a great sacrifice to keep her safe."**

**They looked around to see all sorts of Pokemon crowding them she said "This baby must be special if the Pokemon react like this."**

**The man looked around and cautiously eyed the Pokemon as the woman continued "We should take her in honey! We always wanted a child right?"**

**The man took the baby from her and said "Yes we should, we should probably name her after the people who saved her."**

**They both nodded as they walked away with the baby in their arms and I suddenly fell down the ground.**

**DREAM END**

I woke up startled and surprised as I crashed on the ground. I glanced upwards and saw Animus peering at me with a mystified look on his face. I rubbed my head and muttered "Five branches high and still breathing, nice."

I took my shades from the pocket inside my vest and slipped them on. I checked the time on my Pokedex and it read 3:45am.

Animus dropped down and said "Well I guess no more sleep for us. Where's my brother? He is running a little late isn't he?"

I nodded still on the ground and said "Quite, well he was the one to never appear on time. I'll give him till noon. Since we're up you want to have fun and wake up the others?"

He shook his head and said "Nah, let them sleep. We could start training now. No one would complain, maybe Delfi but she'll still go for it."

I nodded and threw my four Pokeballs in the air. My five Pokemon stood before me, Delfi and Trevor yawned, Jake and Animus acknowledged each other while Tony stepped a few steps away, looked into the moon lit sky and howled.

Delfi growled and said "Shut up dog boy!"

Tony snarled at her and said "You're just jealous since I look cool."

She turned away and said "As is if! I wouldn't stoop to your stupid mutt level."

Tony got ready to pounce but Jake pressed on his head while Trevor blocked Delfi's way. I shook my head and sighed, these two really are like fire and ice but I know they mean well. I clapped and said "We will not start arguing this morning okay? Training in an hour alright? Feel free to stroll for now as I get ready."

Each of them nodded and walked away.

**Animus' POV (1****st**** ever!)**

**POKESEPPECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

I watched along with everyone else as Connor started to do his 'Warm Up'. He climbed the tree he fell from and hung upside down using his legs on the lowest branch and started doing 180 degree sit ups.

All of us sighed as Connor started doing his routine. I swear that my partner would take it too far sometimes and I have to remind him. He isn't a Pokemon, he has limits as a human. Sure he's different form most humans with the mark, physical training and what not but he is still human.

I decided to just leave him alone so I tagged along with the others who were still together and decided to take a stroll. The sky was still dark but as Pokemon we could perfectly see in the dark. It was quiet and tranquil yet an eerie feeling settled in my gut and I knew Connor felt it too. It was cold, not just normal cold, frost bite cold. Even wit our fur we still felt the shivering cold air on our skin.

Delfi, being the ice type she was, shrugged off the cold and gleefully said "Don't you guys just love this cold air?"

Trevor shivered and said "Don't think so ice queen, I'm freezing my scales off."

Jake gave a small nod while I said "I have to agree with Trevor and Jake, don't you feel that it's unusually cold? I mean, we can even see our breath."

She swished one of her tassels and giggled as she said "Look at you the great Golden Lucario Animus afraid of a little cold. It probably nothing you know, I can't believe you guys are affected by this cold."

Delfi often was a teaser, I didn't mind like everyone else but there is one person or Pokemon who does. Tony, who was being silent as Delfi was being her usual self, growled and said "You find this funny huh? I'm freezing my tail off so maybe if I shoot several Fire Blasts at you maybe it'll cool down."

Delfi snarled at him and said "Actually I do find it funny; I find it funny like a fire type like you is being cold. Maybe you're not so tough after all huh poochykeins?"

Tony's claws dug into the dirt ground as he barked "What did you call me Tassels!? Lets see how cool you're feeling after I give you a few burns."

She barked back "Oh yeah!? How about a couple of frostbites then mutt?"

The two readied for attack and Trevor dreamily said "And I was really starting to enjoy the peace."

Jake nodded in agreement as I pushed both Delfi and Tony in the face and said "Enough you two! You are acting like younglings! I know what you have been through but please grow up; even the young ones are acting more mature than you."

Tony rubbed his snout and said "Fine, I'll shut up for now."

Delfi did the same and said "Fine, sorry."

I nodded and Trevor said "Now that's over, so Animus, I heard Arthus is on his way. Is he going the conventional way or is he doing what he usually does."

I gave all of them a bored look and said "He was supposed to be here yesterday, what do you think?"

All of them chuckled and nodded in agreement with my statement about my brother. He was so different than me, always having fun, always socializing while I was always alone and quiet. Instead of taking the transporter, he decides to go from home to here on foot.

Trevor laughed and said "Hey Animus, so if Arthus is coming again doesn't that mean we get the double battle again?"

I nodded and said "Sure, sooner or later Arthus would be itching for a battle especially from you of all Pokemon Tony."

He chuckled knowing he landed a hit on Arthus while I evaded all his hits. Delfi walked past Tony and said "Don't get a big head mutt, it was just one hit."

His left eye twitched and he said "I didn't see you hit him or Animus!"

She hid her anger and just didn't reply. Tony chuckled knowing he struck a nerve and was about to retort but then we were all surprised when she just turned her head and didn't reply. I chuckled under my breath but shiver once again as I felt a wave of powerful cold emit form the forest. I had no idea what it was but it was powerful I could tell.

Trevor sniffed the air and said "Where is Arthus really? He is not usually this late."

Delfi shrugged and said "Maybe he got lost?"

"Maybe he died?" stated Trevor,

I face palmed and said "Arthus was never this late but no he would not get lost and no do you think someone with almost the same skill as me would get himself killed?"

Tony shook his head and said "He probably got occupied with battling anyone he came across, you know how he is."

I nodded and gazed into the distance and saw the two children's tents. They were still and silent probably with the two still sleeping but what caught my eye was the figures moving about.

Trevor narrowed his eyes and said "Hey what's going on? I see sparks."

Jake had his arms crossed and said "The young ones must be training. The hardworking spirit is what they have for sure."

We all looked at him surprised that he even spoke but then the sparks from the distance got even brighter so we decided to run over there. Running was easy for most of us but when it came to Trevor and Jake, well let's just say that a Magnitude 10 had nothing on them.

As soon as we got there, the little yellow one, Jordan was breathing heavily as he had his goggles on and the red one, Luke was also breathing heavily as he was in fighting position. The two looked like they were in a middle of a battle since the terrain was all damaged and destroyed.

Jordan clenched his fists and flipped into the air trying to form a sphere of electricity on his tail as Luke tried to form a sphere of black energy in his hands. The two struggled and threw their attacks but the attack just got out of control and skidded away from each other and ended up destroying more of the terrain.

All of us raised a brow as they went at it again and this time, the little yellow one got it right and landed a direct hit on the Riolu who skidded a few feet back after taking the attack. Trevor huffed and said "Looks like these two are trying to learn Shadow Ball and Electro Ball."

Tony nodded and said "They are but it looks like they're hurting themselves."

True to word, the two landed their attacks on each other and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Jordan was breathing heavily as did Luke and we decided to step in. As we approached, the two sat up to meet us. Luke gave a small nod while Jordan gave a small wave.

Delfi eyed them and said "What are you two doing so early in the morning?"

"Training," answered the energetic electric type, "Never had enough of it and we decided to learn a new move like Shadow Ball for Luke and Electro Ball for me since I saw the attack power of it was massive."

Jake nodded as Trevor nudged him and said "My friend here would be glad to teach you Electro Ball while Tony could teach Luke Shadow Ball isn't that right you two?"

I laughed in the inside knowing that the two couldn't resist to teach some kids no matter how tough they appear to be. Tony nodded with a grin while Jake gave a solemn nod. The two younger Pokemon cheered and said "Alright! When will we start?"

I was about to reply when I heard Connor's familiar wolf whistle meaning he was done with his work out and in record time no less, just two hours, that's how long it took. I looked at the two younglings and said "Just about now."

**-TIME SKIP-**

**Dan's POV**

I held the Pokemon egg I had received in my hands as I was sitting on the ground shining it. I swear this thing started moving a few days ago, it had been around four days since we were last in Vermillion City. After Liz's contest, we had all gone our separate ways, Parker, Ness and Vanessa decided to take a detour to some town for a while, Artemis said she forgot something back at Cerulean so she went back there and for some reason, Quincy who was going to Lavender Town like us still wanted to separate.

Anyway all was pretty chill, I got my third badge and Liz had her first ribbon. I had no idea Connor was such a coordinator; maybe there was more to him than meets well, the eyes. Jordan was looking way happier than before since he always exclaims how better he looks now with his matching neckerchief and goggles, he never takes it off no matter what. Battles, training, sleep even during meals, he only keeps his goggles above his head like Connor does with his shades and he avoids dirtying his neckerchief.

Luke on the other hand seemed pretty pleased for a Riolu that barley smile, laughs, giggles or even talks. He has this small smirk whenever he holds the gray and white neckerchief around his neck and it seems like they're pretty into it.

Liz was also doing great, she's ecstatic about her winning a ribbon and she is even happier with Connor and my gift. I'm glad she liked my gift and honestly it makes her look more sophisticated than before, she looks better, more professional and more confident.

Connor was pretty much the same as usually but he still stays up at night and reuses to sleep inside a tent whether it was raining or not. He slept on a tree like any other common Pokemon as he played any tune he could think of.

I just finished wiping the egg as it gleamed under the sun. I wondered what this little guy could be, baby Pokemon weren't always easy to handle but I heard it was worth it. I hope it was anything that I didn't have yet but even if it was I would train it fully.

My current team, Jordan, Luke, Hannah, Tory, Matt and Emil had just finished training and Ray wasn't here since Uncle Gary wanted to study his color and Ray willingly complied after trying to shoot me with several Poison Stings.

Connor was training with his Pokemon but he seemed to be missing one. He told us for the past few days the sixth one named Arthus would be arriving but it's been a few days past isn't it? I was curious what it would be really but I shrugged off the thought and looked at Liz who was sipping from her canteen. It was still pretty early and pretty much now I had nothing to do.

I put the egg in my backpack and got up as I walked over to Liz and said "Hey Liz, I'm kind of bored since we're done with training. How about you?"

She closed the canteen and placed it in her bag and said "Yeah pretty much, how about we go check around the forest there? Catch a Pokemon or two and what not."

I nodded and said "Connor will probably prohibit us if we tell him so come on he wont even notice we're gone."

She nodded and returned her Pokemon quietly as did I except Jordan and Luke who were by my side. We crept away as Connor continued to train with his Pokemon and slowly we entered the deep grove.

We looked around our surroundings and I got the familiar feel I usually had during trips inside a forest. Safe to say that it wasn't really my best experience counting the first time when I was six, I got chased by a rampaging Nidoking and the night before my journey, I was attacked again by the same Nidoking in the forest near Pallet Town and finally during Viridian Forest, I narrowly escaped Team Gamma along with the Legendary Kyurem.

Once again I thought about that legendary Pokemon. It emitted such radiant power but it couldn't escape as if it was weakened a lot by some other Pokemon and whatever Pokemon could handle a legendary must be a really well trainer Pokemon or another legendary. I helped him escape but I don't know where the guy was and I swear I was kind of worried if he was caught by Team Gamma again, all that trouble and if he was caught so help me I will go in there and let him free again.

Over the past two months and a half I had come across some really interesting and dangerous people. Some of those interesting people involved Liz, Connor, Quincy and all my friends and the dangerous ones included the members of Team Gamma like Mantle, Matirx and Neon.

That group must have a sick leader since they laid waste to a town and practically slaughtered everyone there. Just the thought of it made me cringe and shiver in fear. What kind of animal would do such a thing and why? I knew they were looking for someone called the Dragon Whisperer but why would they kill off an entire town of people?

I was snapped back into reality when I actually ran into a tree and landed on the ground. Liz evaded my fall and said "Watch where you're going Grapehead! You never know when accidents might happen so be vigilant."

I rolled my eyes as I got up and I dusted my jacket and said "Whatever, don't you think it's a bit cold? I mean, the sun is high yet it's so cold that I can see my breath. Kanto isn't exactly known for its cold weathers."

She hugged her shoulders and shivered and I even saw her breath as she said "Yeah it is pretty cold but Connor doesn't even seem bothered. How about you two? Feeling okay?"

Jordan shivered and nodded but Luke slapped the back of his head and said "**Master Dan, as I speak for both of us I say that it is really cold.**"

I nodded and noticed that frost was trailing over Jordan's goggles and our Pokeballs, heck even the trees started freezing with the familiar cold and the ground started to sparkle with a thin sheet of ice.

Liz and I met eyes and nervously glanced around the environment. What could be making everything freeze up? It could be a pretty powerful wild Pokemon but I felt this kind of cold before, my head shot up to the sky and said "Liz, I think I know what's doing this, I think that its-"

Suddenly a large, humanoid figure darted from one tree to another and landed right in front of us. It had some features of a fox, long snout, canine teeth and eyes but it stood like a human and its claws were razor sharp. It had a long azure mane of hair flowing down its back and it gave a mighty roar as it readied its claws at us.

"Zoroark," I muttered,

Liz pulled out her Pokedex and it spoke "**Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon. ****Bonds between Zoroark are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents."**

The Pokemon howled again and readied to attack us but I stepped up and said "We don't want to battle! We're just leaving!"

The Pokemon growled and snarled "Rargh! Zragrrgh! (Too late for that plum boy, its battle time!)"

Jordan stood defensively in front of me along with Luke and tried to calm him down but the Zoroark just took a swipe at them and they leapt backwards to evade. Liz looked at the towering Pokemon and said "This one looks so cool but I think you just made it angry, do something!"

My eye twitched and I yelled back "I don't see you trying anything princess, if it's a battle he wants, it's a battle he'll get."

Liz nodded and said "Squirtle! Electrike! Shine Bright!"

Liz's top two battlers appeared on the frosty ground. The four Pokemon stood ready to battle the large dark type; the Zoroark readied its claws and bared his fangs as he said "Zoragrh! Rargh! (Hope you runts can put up a good fight!)"

He leapt with his razor sharp claws gleaming for a Night Slash attack while Jordan pulled his goggles down and leapt forward to counter with a Brick Break attack. Their attacks collided but Zoroark overpowered Jordan and knocked him away and he quickly evaded a Flame Charge that Liz commanded Electrike to do by flipping in the air.

He landed on the ground and did a very, **very** familiar gesture at us that said "Come on"

I raised a brow and said "Luke go and use Aura Sphere!"

Luke threw a powerful sphere of energy at the Zoroark who smirked and just simply slashed his claw and cut the sphere in half, causing it to explode and make a smoke cloud. Liz and I cheered but then the Zoroark surged forward from the smoke and delivered a powerful kick to the jaw sending Luke upwards and crashing back in front of me.

My jaw dropped, this one was so strong! That kick was like Animus' signature jaw kick and the only thing that was missing was the Spiral Slam combo. Luke got back up and wiped his mouth. Liz looked at the Zoroark who snarled back and said "Squirtle go use Water Pulse!"

Squirtle threw the sphere of water towards Zoroark but the dark type just grinned maliciously and fired a blue beam of energy that froze the sphere of water and he flipped as he kicked the frozen sphere of ice back at Squirtle who was hit directly with the attack causing him to fall backwards with a thud.

All four of our damaged Pokemon got back up and my denim wearing friend scowled and said "It's so strong; none of our attacks are doing anything to him. What can we do now? It counters everything like a genius, Water Pulse was sent back after a Ice Beam and he evades everything we throw at him."

The Zoroark gave a loud chuckle as I said "Yeah, he's a smart one right there. He's probably the one freezing everything with his ice attacks, this one is out of control. We're not good enough but we have to stop him, I'll call for help. Emil Its Go Time!"

My fighting spirited flying type appeared into the sky and eyed the Zoroark with blazing eyes. I called for him and said "Emil I'm sorry you can't battle yet, we need you to call Connor for help. We can't handle this one so please go get Connor."

Emil nodded and squawked "Viary! (Got it!)"

Emil zoomed away as the Zoroark growled impatiently as he readied his claws and got ready to spring forward. I felt helpless right now but I was the trainer, I had to do something. I looked at Liz solemnly and said "We need to stay alive until Connor gets here, we need a plan."

She nodded and said "What do you have in mind then?"

I eyed the Zoroark who was being stalled by changing growls and calls from our four Pokemon. My eyes narrowed at her and said "Trying to hammer him like a while ago won't work, for some reason he's like Animus so hammering him just won't do, we need to set him up and hit him hard all at once."

She gave a small smirk and said "You're smarter than you look Dan, let's do it."

I pointed at the Zoroark and said "Jordan! Luke! Thunderbolt and Aura Sphere!"

The two Pokemon fired the projectile attacks towards the Zoroark who evaded the attack by dodging swiftly but Liz too the opportunity and said "Missile formation!"

Electrike nodded at his partner and zoomed towards the startled Zoroark with his body surrounded in a coat of flames as he charged in with a Superpower attack. Squirtle flew forward with a Rapid Jet combo but Zoroark flipped, bended, leaned and leapt to evade all the attacks but he didn't notice he was being cornered into a thick patch of trees.

His back hit against the trees and he growled in annoyance. Liz and I grinned and said "Now! Volt Tackle! Focus Punch! Rapid Spin! Super Charge!"

Jordan charged towards Zoroark with his body coated in a thick coat of electricity while Luke leapt and readied to smash his fist on the dark type, Squirtle closed in and readied to smash himself on the fox Pokemon while Electrike grinned evily as he charged with the Superpower Flame Charge combo.

Liz and I held our breaths as they closed in but the Zoroark raised his claws into the air as they started to glow a shade of purple and black. Instantly I recognized the attack and said "Hit the deck!"

I tackled Liz to the ground as the dark type smirked as he brought his hands down as a large explosion of dark type energy ripped through the forest sending our Pokemon in all directions. The terrain was damaged and trees were snapped, the ice shards flew at us and landed on us as we were pricked by them but the Zoroark put his arms back in normal position and howled.

Liz and I scrambled back up and we frantically said "No! Jordan! Luke! Squirtle! Electrike!"

The Pokemon growled in annoyance as Jordan got back up and charged at him with his right fist glowing white with a Brick Break. I called for Jordan to stop but he was too stubborn and charged to meet the dark type's Night Slash but then as he was about to get hit a voice said "Dragonite Dragon Rush! Pippy Drill Peck!"

The Zoroark's eyes turned and saw tw0 large Pokemon closing in on him but he just smirked and kicked Jordan away and his claws were coated in a large shroud of dark energy that made each of his arms look like one massive claw. He met the two Pokemon with the attack and they were at a standstill, the two Pokemon overpowered him and sent him back but he flipped and recovered with barley any damage. The two Pokemon growled at the Zoroark who grinned happily.

I looked at the source of the commands and saw a man with an open silver jacket, a red undershirt like mine, grey pants and grey hiking shoes. His gloved hands were clenched as he said "Pippy use Hydro Pump! Dragonite use Dragon Pulse!"

The two Pokemon fired their powerful ranged attacks at the Zoroark and the dark type fired a dark blast of energy, probably Dark Pulse, to meet it and the dark type attack proved too much and knocked the two Pokemon back.

Liz looked at the man and said "You! You're Silver Ingold form Cerulean!"

He nodded and said "Yeah, looks like I got here just in time. This Zoroark is really tough. It's shiny as well so this just complicates things. Pippy cover Dragonite with some Water Pulses and Dragonite, charge in with a Hammer Arm while you kids grab your Pokemon!"

Pippy and the Dragonite complied as we rounded up our Pokemon. Zoroark was clearly uninterested in our defeated ones and paid no attention to us gathering them so he just evaded all the attacks and landed a hit on Dragonite before he could with a Sucker Punch, knocking him backward as he disappeared with a startling Extreme Speed and appears before the Empoleon, knocking him upwards with a strong kick to the jaw and he leapt up after him and crashed him down with a spinning Seismic Toss.

"That was Animus' Spiral Slam combo!" said Liz,

The Zoroark howled in victory as the two got up again and readied themselves to attack but then a golden blur appeared and sent the Zoroark crashing against a wall of trees. The gold blur re appeared beside a shaded figure who had a large bird flapping its wings beside him.

"Connor!" I and Liz called,

He pulled his shades down a bit and said "Arthus that's enough!"

**Liz's POV**

"Arthus!?" I stated, "This is Arthus! This thing tried to kill us!"

Animus growled at the Zoroark who was just being held up by his own elbows but then they stopped growling and Animus helped the Zoroark up and they gave each other a grin and an accommodating nod.

Connor had his arms crossed and said "Hey, you're Silver right? Don't worry guys, he doesn't mean harm, Arthus is just a bit battle excited, this is why he was probably late isn't it Arthus?"

Silver nodded as the Zoroark laughed nervously, Jordan got up along with Luke while Liz returned her Pokemon. Silver eyed the area and said "Connor I presume? Glad to meet you kid, what are you three doing here?"

He returned his Empoleon and Dragonite as Connor gleefully said "Travelling to Lavender Town good sir, we are about to have lunch actually, care to join us? It's awfully cold and a warm meal would do you some good."

All of our stomachs grumbled at the same time causing everyone but Silver to laugh. Connor eyed the area again and said "Arthus I think you over did it, you managed to freeze the entire area causing a large freezing and you broke some trees."

The Zoroark made some arguing sounds at Connor who raised one of his brows and said "I don't care if you said you didn't do it, I felt something strong here and I guess it was you. I've known you long enough to know you like getting away Arthus so just be like your brother Animus for now okay?"

He huffed as he crossed his arms while Animus slapped the back of his head. The two Pokemon Connor owned, the Golden Lucario and the Azure Zoroark, are two of the toughest Pokemon I've ever seen. It was like they were two nuclear bombs waiting to explode as I watched them stare down.

"Brother!?" Dan stated while Jordan squeaked on his shoulder with his goggles propped up,

Animus and Arthus slung an arm over each other and Connor said "Yep, this is my sixth Pokemon and one of my elite 6. Say hello to the Azure Flash, Arthus the Zoroark. Brother of Animus the Golden Flash."

Dan, the poor boy, had his jaw down while Silver gave a small cough and Connor said "Lunch is ready by the way, come on kiddo, jeans. Mister Ingold if you would?"

We all nodded as we followed him back to the campsite.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Connor had all of his Pokemon out while Dan and I had ours out as well. Silver had just sat down on one of the stumps while Connor said "Maybe your Pokemon would like a meal as well? Consider it an apology for my Zoroark's misbehavior."

He nodded and said "Very well, come out!"

Out of his Pokeballs appeared a Pikachu, a Braviary, a Petlil, a Dragonite, a Empoleon and an Unfezant. The Pokemon went to meet up with the others while we sat down and started to eat.

Connor's cooking was great, not as good as mine from Dan and his prescription but good. Silver silently ate as Dan gawked at the Zoroark laughing along with the other Pokemon.

It was hard to believe that it was now just having fun with the Pokemon. Squirtle seemed okay with it while Electrike eyed it suspiciously while Jordan and Luke were pretty happy with it since he was Animus' 'Brother'.

The table was awfully silent so I started and said "So Connor, who is Arthus really?"

Connor put his fork down and said "About that, Arthus is one of the first three Pokemon I have ever had. First was Animus, second was Arthus and third was Trevor. I found Arthus one day in Nuvema Town during a trip with my mother and he just decided to join us after we beat him, the professor there said that he was quite the trouble maker, beating trainers, scaring off wild Pokemon but she seemed surprised that I had won."

Dan grinned and said "I thought Trevor was your 2nd strongest?"

Connor chuckled and said "Well I don't like saying Arthus was weaker than Animus or Animus was weaker than Arthus so they agreed to both be number one. They are almost in par with strength, speed, experience and courage."

Dan and I peeked atthe Zoroark who was down on the ground after Animus had kicked him. Everyone of the Pokemon was laughing at the scene including Animus and Arthus. I looked at Connor as Silver said "Quite wild isn't he?"

Connor shrugged and said "That was always his nature, but him an Animus had grown together and are considered as brothers."

All of us nodded as Connor removed his shades and his said "Mister Ingold was it? Right, what was a gentleman like you doing in a grove like this?"

He shrugged and said "Looking for some Pokemon, you know, just having fun."

Connor's eyes turned crimson red as his voice turned cold and said "Really now Mister Ingold, it would be very unkind of you to lie, please, **do** tell what you were really doing?"

Silver's eyes turned cold and lifeless as he froze up and said in a blank voice "I am not Silver Ingold, my real name is Vencer Yowane, I am a secret agent from the WPF hoping to put an end to Team Gamma, there was a report of two Team Gamma members in this area so I decided to check it out."

Connor raised a brow and said "Quite, what would you know good sir?"

He continued in the same voice "All I know it that two high ranking members are here, form our Intel, there are six lieutenants, three generals and one leader. The Pokemon are unknown but they are reported to be very powerful."

Dan and I starred at Connor weirdly as he looked at us and said "Dear me I did it again didn't I? I'm sorry, Mister Yowane, you're free to go."

Silver or Vencer blinked as he regained his bearings and angrily said "What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?"

Connor bowed apologetically and said "I am so sorry Mister Yowane, I slipped on my ability. Now that we know we could help you."

He avoided our gaze and angrily said "That's quite an ability you have there kid, ever think about joining the force?"

Connor shook his head and said "Sorry sir, I'm fifteen."

Vencer sighed and said "Alright, since you know so much I better fall in full. My name is Vencer Yowane, a top agent of the WPF, I joined the force to find my father. When I was a child, my father, who was a two time league champion, disappeared without a trace when he went for a new job when my mother had cancer. He absently gave enough to sustain me and my mother for a while and even giving me some extra provisions. She died ten years after but my father was never found. The only trace I had was Team Gamma's symbol and that's why I'm searching high and low for them."

Dan sighed and said "Another Team Gamma incident? I swear these guys are everywhere."

Vencer nodded and said "I use the name Silver Ingold for cover, call me Silver in public but you three can call me Vencer alone okay?"

We all nodded and I said "So what did your reporter say about the ones here?"

He thought for a minute and was interrupted when Dan picked around in Vencer's bag like Jordan would and said "Hey what's this?

Vencer snatched it away and said "It's a tazer kid. Stay away from it."

He put it down and was about to reply but was interrupted yet again when Dan said "What's this one?"

Vencer scowled at Dan and said "That's a tracker kid. We re-engineered it from a Team Gamma one, now just let me answer."

Dan shrugged and dug inside the bag once again, Connor chuckled while I gave a small giggle when Vencer's face started turning red after each and every one of Dan's questions.

Eventually, Vencer snapped and snatched the bag from Dan and said "Sit down kid! Arceus you'll give me an ulcer."

Dan gloomily sat down while Vender said "Now as I was saying, our reports say that they were tracking something here. I don't know what but it gave of a powerful energy signature, almost legendary levels."

He pressed his watch and said "This tracker can show any legendary level Pokemon inside or outside a Pokeball. You see there are three levels. Fairy Level which includes the minor deities such as Mew, Celebi and Victini while the next class, Guardian Level includes the powerful deities such as the Moon Duo, Eon Duo, Regi Trio and others while the final level is the Dominus Level which involves major deities such as the Dimension trio, Weather trio, Kami trio and the Tao trio."

It beeped twice and he scowled and said "Stupid thing must be broken, it says that there are two Guardian class Legendary's here in a two mile radius. Funny, it's pointing towards those Pokemon."

He pointed at ours and Connor suddenly said "That's impossible; none are as strong as a legendary."

Silver shrugged but then his watch started beeping faster and he said "A spike! A large spike has begun in the forest! It says there are two Guardian Class Pokemon and one very powerful Dominus Level Pokemon in there."

We all face the forest and saw smoke coming from there. Vencer then said "Five minutes to pack up, let's go!"

We broke down camp and retrieved our Pokemon in less than five minutes. We saw Vencer gritting his teeth at the fire and said "The fire will burn everything! We need help. Braviary!"

Out of his Pokeball appeared a much older and more powerful Braviary than Emil. The Pokemon screeched as Vencer said "Find Offcer Jenny nearby, call the Squirtle Squad to kill the fire! I'm counting on you! Go!"

The Pokemon flew away as Connor had Animus and Arthus by his side and said "Everyone ready? Stay together and keep safe, we have to evacuate the Pokemon there and try and help with the fire."

Vencer nodded and said "Leave a water type out to help okay? Stay away from falling branches and be vigilant for the cause of the fire. Stay together and do not get lost."

With that, we held out breaths as we ran into the blazing inferno of a forest.

**Connor's POV**

Safe to say, the forest was looking very bad. We led the wild Pokemon away from the fire and managed to stop several spots but the fire kept coming. I pointed to another patch of flames and said "Delfi Ice Beam!"

My ice type killed some of the fire with her powerful beam of ice, Tony, Animus and Arthus was out and about leading the Pokemon out since Tony would be unaffected by the fires since his ability was Flash Fire and Animus and Arthus have seen worse. These flames, in close observation, were from a Pokemon, they were usually what you saw form a Flamethrower or Fire Blast attack. Whatever it was, we had to find the source.

I saw Dan and his three Pokemon, Luke, Jordan and Matt putting out some flames while Liz was helping out with Squirtle. Vencer was stopping a massive blaze with his Empoleon Pippy, lovely name by the way, with some several Hydro Pumps and Surf attacks.

I didn't want to be here really, I felt the powerful force too knowing to was too large and malevolent to be Animus or Arthus. Being here would also endanger the two kids and if anything happened to them I would never forgive myself but these two are a lot like I was, always risking their lives to help in even the smallest ways, how could I say no?

Vencer wiped some sweat off his forehead and said "The fire just keeps coming! We can't stop this alone we need the Squirtle Squad!"

Dan fanned his head as it caught a bit on fire and said "They should be here soon but we should hold up as much as we can!"

A burning branch fell but Liz managed to get out of the way and said "Why wont this fire stop! It's like its infinite!"

I scowled and said "This fire is form a Pokemon! We need to find the Pokemon and subdue it before we can do anything else to kill the fire otherwise it will be meaningless."

Vencer nodded and said "It's probably one of that Guardian Level Pokemon or the Dominus Level Pokemon on my radar. This part is already too much to handle! Follow me!"

He ran as the three of us ran after him after returning our Pokemon. We ran through the blazing forest with great speed yet it kept getting hotter and hotter and it felt like an infinite hell zone.

Vencer checked his beeping watch and said "There's a power spike coming from around here. Let turn right!"

We turned right and after several minutes of running, we came into a area in the forest that wasn't on fire but was frozen solid instead. Vencer, Dan and Liz's jaw dropped while I said "Wow that was a surprise."

The area was surrounded in a thick case of ice, the trees, rocks, grass and even the dirt was in a sheet of zero degree and below ice. We could see our breath again like this morning and Dan said "What is going on!?"

We heard a crash come from a thick patch of trees and Vencer tapped his watch and said "No time for mysteries kids, come on let's go!"

As we ran to the source of the sound, we saw the ice was melting and at a distance we saw two figures, two men who were in a similar jumpsuit. One man had a grey full body robot suit that had some extra mechanical attachments to his face which covered it in a reflective sheet of glass, he had a large Arcanine shooting fire beside him while the taller guy was in a similar silver robot body suit with each of his arms being encased in a small yet mysterious bracelet that had a black diamond design on it, his face was covered in a sheet of glass like his partner and he had a large, massive and intimidating Slaking standing beside him shooting torrents of fire from his mouth. Both had the Team Gamma logo on their chests and the grey suited guy said "Another one Arcanine! Fire Blast!"

The Arcanine shot a large blast of flames that burned through a part of the forest and the fire started spreading. The grey suited man laughed and said "Radon how close are we? This is fun and all but I want a challenge."

The man in a silver suit, named Radon, held a device and said "Close, but we seem to be getting three more signals. Two are Guardian Level while another yet similar Dominus Level is nearby."

The grey suited man laughed and said "Finally! We found Subject K and the Emperor will he oh so pleased."

The more serious man shot his head in our direction as he made a step and said "Slaking Hyper Beam!"

The grey suited man looked at us too and said "Arcanine Fire Blast!"

The two attacks closed in on us as I said "Arthus! Animus! Protect!"

Out of nowhere, my two friends appeared and covered us with a green shield of energy as the attacks were rendered useless. The two men looked at us and the grey one said "Look Radon, some brats! You think I could have some fun?"

Dan glared at them with Jordan on his shoulder and Luke by his side when he said "Watch it! Who are you two anyway and what do you know about Team Gamma!"

The grey suited man pressed a button on his ear and the glass cover slid up and the metal retracted back to his neck like a hood revealing his grey eyes and sandy grey hair. He grinned evilly at us and said "I am Argon, a member of Team Gamma's Lieutenants Six and this is Radon, another member of the Lieutenants Six. Since you wont live long enough, we'll just say that our superiors, General Nexus and Andromeda had hunted down Subject K and managed to injure him to land around this area, we were sent to retrieve him for our master. I decided that forcing the beast out with some fire would do the job."

Dan's face turned sour and said "Subject K!? You! You're Argon!"

He bowed and said "My reputation precedes me as usual doesn't it Radon? Glad to meet you brats!"

The fire was now crazy in our area as Arthus and Animus clenched their paws in anger with Argon's attitude. Destroying homes without a single sign of regret? What was this man really? He's crazy.

Vencer growled and said "Finally, in the name of the WPF you're under arrest!"

Argon just laughed and said "Right, that seems fun." He threw a Pokeball and said "Tyrannitar Dark Pulse! Arcanine Flamethrower!"

The large Pokemon appeared and readied his attacks but I got there first and said "Animus! Arthus! Double Jump Kick!"

The two leapt and kicked the two Pokemon in the face sending them flying backwards with Animus and Arthus grinning like idiots. Argo grit his teeth and said "Meddling brats huh, alright, Radon go ahead and finish up. I'll take care of this one."

Radon ran in a different direction with his Slaking as I said "Go after him! We need to stop them from getting what he wants!"

Vencer plucked a Pokeball form his waist and said "No, I have to do this!"

I grinned at him and said "I would be more comfortable knowing there was a top agent with my friends as you went along to get Radon. Don't worry, Dan and Liz will be of help and for extra measure."

I threw one Pokeball each at Dan and Liz who caught the balls and I said "You'll need them, Animsu and Arthus are all I need."

They nodded as they ran after Radon. I faced Argon and said "You sir have an awfully evil aura."

The suited man grinned and said "I'll just say thanks, now let's battle kid! Tyrannitar use Earthquake! Arcanine Flare Blitz!"

The Tyrannitar made ground shake with a powerful tremor but Animus and Arthus leapt in the air to evade but they we being targeted by a charging, flame encased Arcanine.

"Arthus grab your brother and Animus kick!" I stated,

Arthus grabbed Animus' right arm in mid air and spun him around and threw him at the charging Arcanine and landed a powerful kick to the face sending it crashing on the large Tyrannitar. The two Pokemon got back up and growled as Animus and Arthus growled back.

Argon narrowed his eyes and said "Not bad, but how will you deal with this! Arcanine Flamethrower! Tyrannitar use Giga Impact!"

Arcanine shot a torrent of flames at Arthus who tried to leap out of the way and was hit directly while the Tyrannitar ran towards Animus who ran forward to meet it with his own Giga Impact. The two Pokemon collided but Animus was sent into the air and Arcanine made another accurate Flamethrower causing Animus to get some more damage.

Arthus helped Animus up as I said "Good move, sharp shooting Arcanine and lumbering Tyrannitar, good combo but you have yet to see what these brothers can do. Animus Aura Sphere! Arthus use Shadow Ball!"

The two Pokemon fired the ranged attacks at the two opponents as Argon said "Dragon Pulse! Fire Blast!"

The four attacks collided and leveled the area, Animus and Arthus entered the smoke as I said "That's it! Finish up you two! Close Combat!"

Argon growled as the smoke cleared and Tyrannitar and Arcanine were unable to battle with swirls in their eyes. Argon yelled and said "I can't believe it! Defeated by a kid!"

He returned them as I said "Do not underestimate me, there is a lot more I can do."

He smirked as he held a pitch black Pokeball in his hands and said "Sure kid, those ones weren't even that strong so here's a great surprise for you. This one was given to me by Emperor Eclipse himself, Darkrai induce the Darkness!"

He threw the Pokeball and the legendary dark type appeared and growled as Animus and Arhtus went into battle stance. How did this one get into the hands of such evil, in legends, Darkrai was one for justice. I shrugged off the thought as Argon laughed and said "Be ready for defeat!"

Animus and Arthus glanced at me and I said "This is about to get very interesting. Arthus! Animus! Lets Rocket!"

**Dan's POV**

I ran beside Liz as Vencer sprinted in front of us. I heard explosions and roars form behind us meaning Connor's battle could be going either way. I know Connor is good but Argon could be a threat, all Gamma lieutenants are especially Argon and Cobalt. Those two were involved in that massive massacre and he didn't seem affected by it one bit.

Liz breathed heavily as she ran beside me and said "You think Connor will be fine?"

I clutched the Pokeball Connor threw at me and said "I hope so, he's got Animus remember? Also he's got that really tough Zoroark Arthus."

Jordan pointed at the distance and said "Pi Pichu! (There it is!)"

We all looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw the large Slaking with his trainer beside him smashing through some burning trees with its bare hands. Radon held the machine up and said "A few feet away huh? Just past these trees Slaking."

I was about to act when Vencer said "Dragonite use Dragon Rush!"

The dragon type burst out of the confines of its ball and charged towards the Slaking with the powerful dragon type attack but Radon noticed it and said "Slaking think fast and catch the dragon!"

Slaking turned and caught the Pokemon in its powerful grip and drove it to the ground by the head then threw it towards us and the Pokemon skidded on the ground as it got up again. Vencer growled and said "Stay away from that patch of trees! You're under arrest!"

Radon still had the reflective glass mask up and said "You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

Vencer scowled and said "Doesn't matter! We'll beat you and take you in! Ready kids?"

We nodded and held the ball Connor handed us and said "Ready!"

"Pokeball Go!" shouted the both of us,

Out of my Pokeball appeared a large scaly Pokemon that shook the ground as it landed on the watery ground. Out of Liz's was a large yellow Pokemon that had two long tails and an intimidating look. These two Pokemon were Trevor the Haxorus and Jake the Electivire.

Radon made a low grumble and said "This just got complicated, we need to find Subject K but dealing with you might make things easier. Feraligatr! Venasaur!"

The two fully evolved starters emerged from their balls and glared at our Pokemon. The two newly introduced Pokemon looked uneasy as it looked at the Dragonite whose expression seemed to soften. Vencer sniffed a bit and said "Th-This is a t-trick! Lets battle!"

"Very well," replied Radon. "Venasaur use Energy Ball! Feraligatr charge in with Slaking for a Take Down!"

The Pokemon started their sequence while our group said "Jake use Thunderbolt! Trevor use Dragon Rush! Dragonite use Dragon Rush!"

Jake countered the grass type attack with his own Thunderbolt causing no damage whatsoever. The Slaking tackled the Dragonite and it ended up in a standoff. On the other hand, Trevor and the Feraligatr tackled each other but Trevor proved too strong and he lifted the Feraligatr and tossed him towards the Slaking to give the Dragonite and advantage to deliver a well placed hit on the dragon type. Jake held his tails in a familiar gesture as he nodded at Liz and my denim wearing friend said "What was that..errrr…ummm. Electro Blade!"

Jake nodded and muttered something about Thunder Blade and charged towards the Venasaur with his attack ready but Radon was calm and said "Ready, steady, Venasaur Leaf Storm! Feraligatr use Ice Beam! Slaking ground with Focus Punch!"

Venasaur and Feraligatr fired their attacks and directly hit their opponents with some serious damage while Slaking rushed in with the opening and threw one powerful knock back punch at each of our Pokemon causing them to fly in different directions. Trevor landed on a broken boulder, Dragonite skidded on the ground while Jake smashed through some trees into an opening.

We glanced in the opening and saw a large Pokemon that was laying on the ground with a big bruise on its side. It had a mask of thick ice and it gave of a deathly cold aura. My eyes widened as I breathed "Kyurem…"

Radon gave a almost unnoticeable chuckle and said "I guess I found it. Seems pretty wounded as well. Close in on them."

The three massive Pokemon roared and closed in on us as Radon took slow steps forward and said "You may have some powerful Pokemon from your friend but you have no experience on how to handle them whatsoever. Give up, it's hopeless."

I grit my teeth in frustration, he was right. We may have Jake and Trevor, two of Connor's large powerhouses but we had no idea how to battle with them, use them or even combo with them while Vencer could do this alone. Radon was well coordinated and very powerful with his combos; so far he's the most dangerous lieutenant yet.

Vencer scowled and said "Fall back! Dan! Liz! Try anything to help him escape! If we're going down, we may as well go down fighting! I'll take it from here! Haxorus use Dragon Pulse to cover Electvire as he uses the Thunder Sword thing! Dragonite! Draco Meteor for some cover!"

The three Pokemon complied as they gave me and Liz some time to approach Kyurem with Jordan and Luke by my side. When we got to him, Liz froze up and said "Are you sure it's safe to go near that thing? It's huge!"

I nodded and said "Don't worry! He's tame! He needs some help, do you have any potions or heals whatsoever?"

She threw her hands frantically in the air and said "No! I don't! You act like you've met this thing before Grapehead!"

I gave her a sharp look and said "Look, I'll tell you later, now we need to help him. He needs to heal so he can get out of here. What can we do?"

We glanced at Vencer who was slowly being cornered by Radon while the Pokemon exchanged hits. Jordan's ears perked up and said "Pichu Pichu Pi! Chu Cha Pichu! (Dan! I and Luke can use this new move we learned!)"

I gave them an approving look and said "Give it your best shot guys! It's all we have!"

Luke and Jordan put both of their hands on the bruise and yelled "Pichu Pi! (Heal Pulse!)"

The bruise glowed a bright light and it started to fade away, eventually Kyruem was fully healed and he telepathically said "**Stand back humans**."

He stood up and got shrouded in a dark blue light and he burst with power as the surrounding fire in the area died and froze over. Kyurem was now colored with shades of black unlike last time where he was white.

He thankfully nodded at Luke and Jordan as he saw Vencer close to defeat. He was now leaning against a tree as he sat on the ground wounded, Jake, Trevor and Dragonite stood wearily as Radon spotted Kyurem and said "Forget them! Venasaur use Frenzy Plant! Feraligatr Hydro Cannon! Slaking Hyper Beam!"

The three Pokemon turned away from the nearly defeated trio and fired their super charged attacks at Kyurem who surrounded himself in a electric blue sphere and fired a massive bolt of energy that slashed through the powerful combination of attacks and hit all three knocking them unconscious in one hit.

Kyurem roared as he readied to take off but he first said "**Find the Whisperer. Destiny awaits chosen of Sky**."

With that, he flew into the air and took off like a rocket as Radon slammed his fist on a nearby tree and said "No!"

He closed in on us with his fist clenched but then he pressed a button on his ear and said "What? Darkrai defeated? Subject K is gone, retreat for now."

He grunted and said "You got lucky today."

Darkrai? **The Darkrai?** Defeated? Who was he talking to? He returned his Pokemon and threw another Pokeball which released a Flygon which he stood on and flew away. Vencer sighed and said "I thought I was a goner, nice save kids."

We laughed as we smelled smoke once more and there was no more legendary ice type keeping the fire away. Vencer returned his Pokemon and Trevor leaving Jake out as I said "Jake, think you can carry Vencer as we get out of here?"

Jake nodded and lifed Vencer on his shoulders and said "Thanks big guy."

We ran through the blazing forest as Jake was like a steamroller, plowing through all obstacles and debris. Jordan hung on my shoulder as Luke ran beside me, I carefully watched out for Liz just in case something happened but we managed to make it out to where we initially entered.

Vencer was put down by Jake and was put on a stretcher as he said "Thanks kids, see ya around."

He handed me Trevor's ball before he was carried away. Jake sighed as he was returned as well. I scanned the area and saw that the wild Pokemon were all athered up and there were multiple Blastoise, Wartortle and Squirtle putting out the fires. But there was no sign of Connor.

My heart stopped for a while as I said "Where's Connor!?"

Liz shook her head nervously as we looked at the blazing forest and three figures exiting slowly. Connor appeared out of the fire with Animus and Arthus flanking his sides with each of them having a happy grin. Connor's clothes were a bit singed and scorched like ours and the top point of his bangs was on fire while his face was ashy and dirty with ash and soot but other than that, he looked fine as he gave us his usually grin.

Liz and I along with my Pokemon ran to him and said "Connor!"

He swiped his shades of and winked at us as he said "Miss me?"

**AN**

**Roy: That's it! I swear I kind of got used to updating every week!**

**Jake: Yep, so how was it readers? Hope you loved it! Kyurem and Team Gamma makes an appearance and special agent Silver Ingold, AKA: Vencer Yowane saves the day.**

**Roy: Please review! Special shout out to Aipom4 for being my 1****st**** and 100****th**** reviewer! Thanks!**

**Jake: *Yawn* well thats it for now, we'll write tomorrow again and we'll update soon. It's pretty late and we have bowling.**

**Roy: Next chapter is another filler then it will be Lavender Town. Hope you like this chapter! Chapter plot goes to Misteria The Wolf and Silver Ingold or Vencer Yowane comes form Sliver Yowane! Thanks guys!**

**Jake: Well that's it for now, please review, we'll write faster and we are now aiming for 200 reviews.**

**Roy: This is Roy Markov, the happiest writer in the world for having 100 reviews…signing off….**


	25. Chapter 25: Friends and Fair

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys! Roy Markov here with a new chapter! A lot of people liked that last one with all the action so here's the next one but it won't be as long or good sorry.**

**Our Jake: To all Percy Jackson lovers! We have our first Percy Jackson story in our account, go check it out please and tell us what you think! We still don't know what pairing though.**

**Roy: I'll write here while Jake writes there. Simple plans, co-coordination with each other, last one I wrote and this time he wrote this. I'm writing the next one in our PJO fic so watch out!**

**Jake: That's it for now!**

**Notice: We do not own Pokemon!**

**Enjoy**

**Dan's POV**

"Emil use Brave Bird! Tory dodge and use Swift!"

My flying type flipped in the air and charged forward with his powerful flying type attack while Tory evaded the incoming Poison Sting and gave Emil some coverage with her Swift coating the Brave Bird attack.

The two Pokemon, Ekans and Jigglypuff were helpless when Emil came into contact and pushed them with great force against a pair of trees. The two Pokemon still got up as I grinned and said "Nice job guys!"

My opponent was a guy who was a bit taller than me and he had an arrogant get up with his dancer clothes and rapping attitude. He growled and said "Come on! We can't lose to these Pokemon!"

I shrugged as he said "Ekans groove with a Tackle attack and Jigglypuff put on your sweet tunes with a Sing to make'em hit the sack."

Jigglypuff started singing while my Pokemon slowly dozed to sleep. Ekans shot forward but I said "Stay awake! Emil lift Tory!"

Emil mustered enough willpower but Tory had fallen asleep. Emil grabbed the normal type by the shoulders and dodged the attack as he soared into the air. I grinned and said "Emil shake Tory awake and go for a Swift barrage!"

Emil shook Tory awake as the monkey got on top of Emil and he circled around the two Pokemon as the Aipom bombarded them like a jet plane with her Swift attack. The two Pokemon were hammered by the attack until they were weakened enough as I said "Toty off! Emil Wild Charge!"

Emil soared down as Tory quickly hopped of as Emil used his improved speed to land a direct hit on the two Pokemon with the electric type attack effectively knocking them out. The guy grabbed his hair and said "My money and buddies!"

Emil, Tory and I cheered as Connor applauded and Liz cheered. Jordan and Luke hopped around in joy as the guy walked over to me, handed me some cash and said "Nice job little dude, you've got some spunk and I aint being rude. Maybe you could help around in the charity gig we got, it would be great if your friends and you could sice they can help a lot."

"A charity case?" inquired Connor,

The dancer nodded and said "It's led by some dude from Unova and a Cerulean girl with some good charisma. The guys earning for his orphanage and I help out too with my crew, I just decided to take a break and I came across a little brew."

Honestly that made no sense but Liz clapped her hands together and said "Charity cases are always fun! What do you do there?"

He did a spin move with his hands, posed and said "We dance little lady, in the nearby town we move and groove to earn some money."

Connor shrugged and said "Could be fun, Animus! Arthus!"

Animus and Arthus appeared before us and nodded as the guy tripped back a bit in surprise and said "Wow! Shiny Pokemon in the house!"

Liz and I laughed as Connor spoke to them. It had been nearly a week since that massive forest fire. I got a call from Agent Silver or Vencer as we call him and said that he was fine and just got a broken arm. Nobody had been hurt and that was good but what bothered me was what did Kyurem mean, I heard it and I think Liz heard it too but whenever I bring up the subject she throws it away. Another thing that got me was that I heard from Radon that someone had defeated Darkrai who was in the possession of Argon, Connor's opponent. Connor told me he had battled Argon and won but he had no mention of Darkrai but Arthus and Animus' smirks said otherwise, if those two were that strong I can't imagine how good Connor really is.

He turned back to us and said "We agree my friend, what is your name again?"

He did a back flip and said "MJ Macurdy! Pop dancer and trainer to the extraordinary!"

Connor shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you, my name is Connor Auroris, this is Liz Carterina and this is Dan Ketchum."

"Ketchum? Son of Ash Ketchum? Champion Ash Ketchum?" he inquired,

I nodded as he grinned and said "No wonder I dog gone lost, aint nobody got nothing on you especially the most."

I laughed nervously as he said "We're just close to the town, the events in a fair full of games, prizes and rides! Fun and fiestas all around and the concert is what I'm talking about."

Liz jumped and said "Awesome! A fair! We can help around too so let's go Dan!"

Connor nodded at him and said "Lead the way!"

He spun around and started to walk with a rhythmic beat in his step. Connor and Liz happily grinned as we headed towards the fair. It had been a while since I had been to one, the last time it happened was around two years ago and it was fun. All the games the rides and the prizes, it was pretty awesome for me.

Animus and Arthus conversed with each other as Connor and MJ started to talk. Liz cracked her knuckles and said "Hey Dan, honestly I have never been to a fair."

I gave a laugh and said "And you described it like you went to one every day! Really? Not even once?"

She glared at me with her amethyst eyes as if challenging me to not believe her. I held my hands up defensively and said "Okay! So this is your first time to try?"

She nodded and said "Even as a kid, I was always on lock down and always said to be a lady but I always wanted to be like those kids who could have fun in a fair."

I gave her a smile and said "Cheer up! I'll take you!"

Liz perked up and said "Really?"

I nodded and said "Sure why not? It'll be just like a date but as friends' right?"

Was it me or a flash of disappointment flashed on her face, I shrugged it off as she started to smile again and said "Sure Dan"

I stretched my arms as Jordan and Luke walked beside me and Jordan said "Pichu PI Chu Pi Pi Chu Cha Pichu Pi? (Hey Dan what's a carnival like?)"

Luke nodded and said "**Yes Master Dan, what is a carnival like; I do believe I haven't been to one yet.**"

I shrugged and said "Once again guys, it's a place to have fun. SO much rides and games even the food is good."

"Pi! (FOOD?!)" stated Jordan, "Pichu! (I'm in!)"

I rolled my eyes as Luke nodded at me. MJ then said "Come on let's move! The awesome fair is just over there so let's groove!"

MJ ran as Connor, Liz, and I ran after him, a few minutes of running later we came across a small town that had a true to word carnival. The large Ferris Wheel caught my eye and the rides, stands and booths were seen form this hill. MJ fist pumped as he said "See that beauty! That there is Miserus City! My crews over there so let's kick some booty!"

Connor laughed out loud and said "This guy is hilarious! Come on kids! Lets Rocket!"

We ran towards the town with a jolly grin on our faces, soon enough, we reached the fair entrance gate. The sign was colored very brightly as it read 'WELCOME' Connor removed his shades and said "Well I'll be damned, this place isn't half bad."

The place was pretty good looking filled with rides, food stands and booths but no one was there. I scratched my head and said "Hey MJ, why isn't anyone there?"

He laughed and said "Come on little dude, its open but people only want to see it when the night is dark. All the lights and sparkles shine like diamonds when the lights are turned on by good old Mark."

"Mark?" I questioned, "Is he Mark Styles? Green haired guy who always has a phone to his face?"

MJ nodded and scratched his hair as he said "Yeah that's Mark, he decided to try and make a concert that would be for charity, other than that his friend Raina also helps around for the sanctity."

Okay now I know that's Raina, she was always with Mark. So those two were the ones making this concert. Mark was a great guy but he was always on his phone, he always helps around and his main cause for travel is so that he can make money for an orphanage. Raina was pretty awesome too since she always helps Mark and she enjoys helping others.

MJ gestured to us and said "Follow me to the stage, maybe there we can know how to have fun and play."

He skipped forward while Connor chuckled and said "Still so amusing,"

We both nodded amused as we ran after MJ, we ran through all different kinds of stands, barbeque, cotton candy, coffee, ice cream. We also saw some people early in the fair playing some games, there were some people playing the bottle game, a dart game, a water gun game and many more. MJ led us to a large stage in the middle of the fair, on the stage, there were around ten to twelve people dancing and practicing with their Pokemon while some people stood around and watched. MJ ran to the stage as we did as he said "Hey guys! Found some extra help, so be friendly and be yourself."

The group consisted of different people, there were some girls, guys and they all looked different. Some had white skin some had dark and they were all dressed in some cool looking clothes as they grinned at us and said "We're the Magmicolos!"

Connor grinned at them and said "Hello, my name is Connor!"

Liz smiled as she said "My names Liz!"

"Dan," I said, "Why are you called the Magmicolos?"

A girl with long black hair and pale skin who wore a half cut shirt that stopped above her belly button and a pair of baggy jeans stepped forward as she said "We're called the Magmicolos since we dance with the awesomeness of a Ludicolo and a fieriness of a Magmortar! Names Angelina, leader of this little family."

MJ hopped on the stage and said "Hey Angie, where good old Mark? We need to ask him on how these guys can help?"

Suddenly a guy with green hair appeared form behind the stage and he had a phone to his ear. He had a scowl on his face as he said "What! We need music here! You can't just- NO! It's for charity! It's to help people you ass! Know what forget it! Go have a plate of go fuck yourself!"

He shut his flip phone and said "Uhh, sorry guys I didn't know you heard that."

Angie waved her hands and said "No problem Mark, I know its stressful. So what happened?"

He slipped his phone in his pocket as he said "You know about the band I called? Rock Wreckers? They cancelled for a gig with pay, I can't believe this! They said yes and the concert is tonight! Do they even care about charity?"

I raised a brow as MJ said "What now? No music means no dancing?"

Everyone was quiet and solemn until Liz's face brightened up as did mine, we probably had the same idea as she said "Oh I know!"

"What girl?" said a crew member,

She pointed at Connor and said "Connor can play! He can sing too! He's not half bad either!"

Connor laughed nervously and said "Liz don't be silly! That band was professional! I'm only an amateur who knows how to play."

MJ threw him a plugged electric guitar and said "Prove it buddy? Come on we need a hand here."

He sighed and said "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Animus and Arthus chuckled as Connor started to strum the guitar like a pro and he shredded the strings and made a really awesome tune. The crew nodded their heads with the beat as Connor tapped his foot on the ground and in one final swing he made a lasting tune.

Connor shrugged and said "See?"

Angelina raised her hands up and said "Now way dude! You were rockin! Way better than those selfish dudes."

Everyone else nodded in agreement as Mark grinned and said "Maybe the show can still be saved! Connor can you play for us?"

Connor raised his brows and eventually sighed in defeat as he said "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't. Alright I'm in, tell me what to do."

MJ cheered along with his crew and said "Awesome bro! Now you just have to learn how to dance a bit."

"Wait what?" stuttered Connor,

He was then dragged away by MJ and Angelina who were followed by the rest of her crew and Connor's two partners. Mark chuckled and said "Those guys are awesome; they decided to do this for free you know? The money Sky gave me was a lot but the orphanage needs more so I hope to make some more here."

Liz raised a brow and said "Why do you help an orphanage so much?"

"Easy," he replied, "I grew up and lived there"

Mark was an orphan? I nodded solemnly and said "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to-"

He grinned and said "Don't worry about it, I had a family there, not like my non existent parents. So you two want to help right?"

Liz and I glanced at each other and nodded as Mark said "Awesome, you know Raina right? My friend? She is somewhere in town, find her and she'll ask you to help distribute fliers. That's the best you can do for now."

We nodded as Mark said "Thanks guys, have fun! Show starts at eight along with the fireworks but fair is open at all times."

Liz and I walked away as we heard Connor yell for some reason.

**Connor's POV**

MJ and Angelina dragged me behind the stage where their crew smiled at me as she said "Alright guys! Let's give a big hand to Connor here for volunteering to play our music!"

The crew clapped and cheered as I heard one person say "You're hot!"

I chuckled as I nodded in thanks and said "Welcome, so what can I do to help?"

Angelina grinned as MJ said "You look like a regular teenager too soon, but we need to dress you up with a boom!"

They started picking costumes for we while Angelina said "Okay guys, start dancing and do the routine!"

The dancers nodded as they started to practice their routine. MJ picked some clothes for me that ranged to dark and spiky to frilly and pink. I just laughed as he was indecisive about on what I should wear, I just poked him and said "Hey MJ, why not just make me wear a combination of dark, punk and rock? That looks good."

He snapped and said "Dang man! That's some great stuff! Maybe you should do this fluff."

I just laughed with him as a scream was heard; we turned and saw a guy on the ground clutching his leg painfully. I cringed a bit as I saw a bit of flesh sticking out. He groaned in pain as Angelina permitted first aid and said "Are you okay Travis? This is just going all wrong!"

MJ and I stepped forward as Travis was helped on a seat by his crew mates and he said "Sorry guys, I didn't make the jump."

They didn't look angry as they gave him pats on the back and I said "So now you're missing a dancer? Anything I can do?"

Angelina smiled at me and said "Can you dance?"

I shrugged and said "Does ballroom count? Other than that I don't know, I can learn fast. Dan and Liz want me to help so I will."

She clapped her hand as Travis, MJ and everyone grinned. I shrugged and said "So what do I do?"

She nodded at MJ and said "Basics first, Travis was an important member of this routine so first of we need to you to take your shirt off."

For the third time I said "Wait what?"

She rolled her eyes and said "You aren't going to dance like that! Your vest will bet in the way and your shirt is too baggy."

I removed my shirt and into my undershirt as Animus and Arthus laughed out loud while everyone else gave me some knowing stares. I tilted my head and said "What?"

MJ pointed at me and said "Dude! You're built!"

I looked down and my body was just regularly trained from my routine. 300 one eighty degree sit ups, 200 pushups, 250 sit ups, 150 handups and 500 bench press. Honestly I grew up with it as my routine and I could easily lift myself and anyone else. I stretched my muscled arms and said "Well then, let's begin!"

**Liz's POV**

Dan and I walked the town in search of Raina. For a town that was called Miserus City, it didn't seem too miserable; it was happy and filled with life. Business was buzzing and the people enjoyed themselves.

Dan yawned and said "Where is she? It's been an hour!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Relax Grapehead, we'll see her in a bit probably."

"I don't really like waiting, maybe I should go have a battle with someone." Said the young trainer,

I punched his shoulder and said "You battled three trainers and won, inst that enough?"

"Nonsense! There's always time for battling! Speaking of which check that out!"

Jordan and Luke hopped over to where Dan pointed and we saw an Arcanine evading a blast after blast of water from a trigger happy Milotic. The water type blasted a torrent of water over and over again but the Arcanine was too fast and dodged. We were so focused on the battle that we didn't see who were the trainers, the Arcanine was being commanded by a girl with squinted eyes and light skin while the Milotic was being commanded by an older girl with copper skin and blazing red hair.

Dan grinned and said "Hey its Raina and Quincy! I guess Growlithe evolved then."

I squealed and said "Wow that Milotic looks awesome!"

Raina commanded Arcanine to dodge and said "Wild Charge!"

The fire type surged forth as its body crackled in electricity but Quincy smirked and said "Oceana Aqua Tail!"

The Milotic slapped the Arcanine in the face with her tail and knocked it aside. The fire type got back up as Quincy said "Now Oceana! Hydro Pump!"

Oceana fired a powerful surge of water towards Arcanine but Raina grinned and said "Overheat!"

Arcanine glowed a powerful shade of red as he fired a torrent of red hot flames at the water type attack. The two attacks connected and a thick mist of steam coated the area. Quincy gave her a smile and said "You got guts kid, I'll give you that."

"Thanks lady!" said Raina, "I guess my Arcanine got stronger after evolving! Thunder Fang!"

The fire type lunged at the Milotic but Quincy shook her head and said "Sorry girl, its time to end this. Oceana Wrap and then finish with a throw!"

The Milotic came to meet the fire type and before it could sink its fangs on the water type, the Pokemon twisted and coiled around the fire type and threw it against the wall. The Arcanine had swirls in its eyes as Quincy grinned at her Pokemon.

Raina returned her Pokemon and said "Nice one lady! I lost that bad huh?"

Quincy returned her Pokemon and said "You did well its just that I did better."

Dan and I ran to them and said "Quincy! Raina!"

The two girls looked at us and smiles grew on their faces. Raina waved to me and said "Liz! Dan!"

Quincy cracked a small smile as she crossed her arms. We stopped in front of her as Raina swept her hair and said "What brings you guys here?"

"We're here to help, Mark said to find you if you needed a hand."

She grinned and said "Awesome! So did the band come by yet?"

Dan and I gave each other nervous looks as I said "They didn't show so Mark made Connor play."

Quincy raised a brow and said "Shades will play? That's great if you want a burn down."

We laughed a bit as Raina said "So you guys want to help right? Its about two hours till the fair so take these filers and post them anywhere you can alright? Head back soon I want to go check out what Marks up to."

She walked away after she handed us a pack of fliers form her bag as Quincy wrinkled her nose, I stepped next to her and said "Hey Quincy you heading to the fair later?"

She froze a bit and said "Maybe, I don't really know."

Dan and Jordan hopped a bit and said "Come on! It'll be fun! Connor will be there and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you!"

Her face turned a bit red as she said "He will? Well I was planning on going to Darkus Mountain but fine. What time does this concert start?"

Dan swayed like a kid and said "Around eight or nine? We'll be busy by then for now so want to go with us? You know having an extra hand wouldn't hurt."

Quincy combed her red hair down and said "Okay, where do we start?"

Dan held the fliers and said "Around anywhere would do. First of we need to post these things and give them away."

Quincy and I nodded as we got to work.

**-uninteresting line break—**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as Dan hung up the last flier. It was now 7pm, only an hour left before the concert. We would have been finished earlier if Dan and Quincy haven't have had so many double battles but I guess they were just killing time.

Quincy nodded at me and said "I'll just head back to the center. Meet you both at the carnival."

She walked away as Dan came up to me and said "Where's she going?"

I shrugged and said "The Center, hopefully she doesn't bail."

Dan stretched his arms while Jordan and Luke shook hands on a job well done. My purple haired friend cracked his knuckles and said "All done here, want to head on down? I'll show you around."

I nodded and said "I'd like that."

He held out his arm in a gentlemanly way as he winked at me and said "Connor taught me this one a few days ago."

I slipped my arm under his and blushed a bit as he laughed and we proceeded to the fair. We came to a stop at the long line entrance but at the entrance, Raina who was wearing her manger clothes waved at us and gestured for us to come forward. Dan and I walked past everyone who gave us a bit of glares but we didn't mind it, Raina grinned at us slyly and said "Welcome guys! I see you're all done then come on right in, the entrance was 10 bucks but since you helped it's on the house."

Dan smiled widely and said "Thanks! There's another person coming with us. Remember Quincy right? She's on her way here too."

Raina clapped her hands and said "Cool! More the merrier! Have fun around guys and enjoy your date."

Dan and I blushed while Jordan and Luke laughed out loud. He stuttered and said "J-Just friends!"

Raina rolled her eyes as we proceeded into the fair. The fair was pretty cool looking with all the lights and people. There were kids with Pokemon and their parents, young couples, groups if friends and even wandering Pokemon. Dan pointed at an attraction and said "We have an hour to kill so lets go on that one!"

I eagerly followed Dan while Jordan and Luke ran after us. We came to a stop in front of a game where we were supposed to shoot the targets and pop the balloons. The guy led Dan and me to a station and said "One minute on the clock kids! Ready set go!"

Dan and I started shooting while Jordan cheered for us while Luke sat down and started to snore. I was leading by about a few seconds but by the end Dan had popped the balloon first and won. He cheered and said "Heck Yeah!"

Dan and I exited the attraction while I spotted a stand that sold some pink candy that Stanley called Candy Floss. Dan noticed my gaze and said "haven't had any of that have ya Liz? Come on then princess."

I followed Dan to the stand and the man said "How many would you like boy?"

Dan gave him a ten and said "I'll take three, one for me, one for my friend and one for my Pokemon."

The man obliged and gave us the candy and said "Thank you! Come again kids!"

I held the pink candy and starred at it as Dan bit of a large chunk and chewed it happily. I saw Jordan eat a piece rapidly while Luke at a regular speed. I unknowingly raised my brow as Dan took another bite and said "Come on Liz! Try it!"

I took a bite and chewed the sweet tasting candy in my mouth as it melted. I smiled at its taste and took another bite as Dan laughed out loud and soon enough all the candy was gone. I smiled at Dan who gave a laugh as did his two Pokemon.

"What?" I inquired,

He just shook his head amusingly and his gloved hand leaned in. I could only blush and gaze into his brown orbs as he wiped his thumb across the side of my cheek and said "Got some there Liz."

We looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds until Jordan coughed in his hand. Dana and I looked at him while Luke kicked him hard in the behind yelling about something.

I turned away from Dan with my cheeks red and said "How about that Roller Coaster huh?"

Dan grinned as he led the way.

**Quincy's POV**

I walked up near to the line with my fully healed Pokemon in my belt. If your life was like mine, you'd need it always ready. I stood behind the line until the girl I had bettled with, Raina, walked up to me and said "Hi! Quincy right? Come on here, you can cut in line."

I raised a brow and followed her as she guided me past the gate and said "The concert starts in an hour, have fun for now!"

As a person of solitude, I wasn't really one for festivals especially since **he** brought me to Maiden's Peak. I regret all that happened with us and I just want to forget. I just strolled around, grinned at the people who passed by and admired the lights and designs.

The moment I saw a little girl crying I wanted to help but her parents got to her with a Eevee and I could just watch her smile and take away laughing. My childhood was once like that but now I had to be my own person, for my sake.

I saw Dan and Liz on a bench eating some cotton candy but I didn't dare interrupt them when they were frozen in place as they looked at each other's eyes. Don't get me wrong I'm not the romantic type but honestly I found it kind of cute and the hole in my heart started to ache. I silently cursed **him** for doing this to me and I growled in rage as I remembered his face and fedora.

I swept my red hair as I sat down on a chair on the burger stall and said "One burger please, hold the pickles, double the cheese."

The man jotted down my order and walked away and I skimmed through my phone and saw one text form my dad and immediately replied. I sighed as I looked at the picture of me, my dad and my…**mom**.

I sighed once more and rested my chin on my palm but then someone familiar sat beside me and said in a English accent "I'll have a soda if you please."

I turned to my right and saw Connor with his shades on the neck of his shirt and he looked a bit tired and sweaty but he looked fine. He looked at me as his blue eyes widened and said "Stonecold! Glad you can make it, didn't expect to see you here."

I remained blank as I said "Didn't expect you here either, what brings you here?"

He leaned back a bit and said "With Dan and Liz as usual but I decided to give a helping hand here."

"How?" I inquired,

He wagged a finger at me and said "Wait till the concert Stonecold, you'll see."

I rolled my eyes and thought "**Why did I even go here?**"

I watched as Connor eagerly sipped his drink and burp in his hand. I looked at the screen and it said that the concert was in a short period of time. I nodded and muttered "Right, the concert."

Connor was silent as I finished up my burger and I got up to walk out until Connor caught up with me by putting his hand on my shoulder and said "Where are you headed?"

"Anywhere," I muttered

He scoffed and said "A lady shouldn't just wander around on her own even if it's you. Maybe we should go around together, as friends I mean. Unless of course you're trying to be an killjoy."

I gave him a glare and said "What do you mean by that!?"

He gave me a shrug and slyly said "I guess you're just trying to be a fun stopper."

I grabbed him by the hand and said "I'll show you! I know how to have fun!"

My body dragged him to a game stand but my mind kept shouting "**He's tricking you!**"

I shook my head and was just bent on proving him wrong, the game stand was where you're supposed to throw darts at balloons. Connor smirked at me and said "I bet I could pop more of these than you. To make it interesting, whoever wins gets one favor from the other. Deal?"

I gave him a sideways glance as I slammed a twenty on the counter and said "You're on!"

The booth watch gave each of us twenty darts and Connor let me go first. Throw after throw I popped almost everything except two so all in all I got a nineteen out of twenty. Connor applauded as some people came to watch. I ran a hand through my hair and said "Beat that Shades!"

He wrinkled his nose and said "I accept your challenge."

He picked up a dart and threw it 100% accurately at the first then the second and he kept hitting them like a machine gun but at number twelve he missed by a little and now he was down to his last dart and if he missed this, I would win. Connor held the dart to his eye, narrowed his eyes as the small group of people including me held their breaths as Connor flipped it like a knife in his hand and threw it at a red balloon looming at the far side of the board. The dart hit its mark and the balloon popped, Connor gave me a victorious smirk as my shoulders slumped in defeat.

I gave him an annoyed look as he bowed at me and said "Well Stonecold, looks like win."

I crossed my arms as he rubbed his right wrist and I saw something glitter from underneath but I rolled it off and said "So what now?"

He was about to speak when the guy holding the booth walked up to us and said "You two got more than fifteen right? Here you go, twp free ride tickets to any ride in the fair, have fun!"

I held the blue ticket in my hands as Connor smirked at me and said "Just one simple favor, ride with me on the Ferris Wheel. Simple as that."

My blue eyes shot him a look as I said "Fine but you better not try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied. "Lets go!"

Soon enough we were in line for the Ferris Wheel and we saw the countdown for the concert and it was thirty minutes left. Connor flicked his hair and said "We're next."

The operator guided us to our seats and said "Feet and arms inside the gondola, no shaking or violent movements and have fun you two, you look like a good couple."

Connor and my eyes widened as we openly denied "No were not!"

"Right," replied the woman sarcastically, "And I own a Reshiram."

I saw Connor flinch a bit the woman locked us in and I just leaned back as the ride started to move. Connor removed his shades and grinned like a child as I saw the city and the lights of the carnival, in short, it was beautiful the lights were dazzling, the designs were breathtaking and the height seemed to help us admire the entire image.

The ride went of and on until we stopped abruptly for some reason. Connor and I looked down and I spotted the technician tinkering with the controls. I sighed as Connor leaned back and said "We might be here a while, hope I'm not late. So how's it going?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Nothing, just stuck with an idiot."

Suddenly the sky crackled with lightning and I yelped and flinched as I closed my eyes, I felt a small chuckle as I opened my eyes and I came face to face with Connor and his sapphire blue eyes. He gave me a small smile and said "Are you…afraid of a little lightning?"

I shoved away from with my face a little hot and said "NO! I just got surprised and I wouldn't even be here stuck if I hadn't taken that stupid bet with you and your annoying good boy attitude! This is why I don't like you! You act so gentlemanly and nice that you remind me of **him**!"

His face turned blank as he said "That's not very nice, I never did anything to you anyway. You should give people a chance like I do."

"You trust to easily," I stated,

"You don't trust others enough," he snapped back,

I was surprised how he returned especially on how he really is often; he sighed and said "Look, I don't like arguing with you. You're a good trainer, smart, tough and even pretty but you should relax a bit, spend some time with friends to loosen up."

I crossed my arms as I looked out into the sky and said "I don't have friends,"

"Oh," he replied. I sighed inwardly as he processed what I said. I had no friends, if anyone's life was like mine they would understand.

He looked up to the sky as well and said "How about Dan and Liz, you seem friendly to them."

My face softened as I looked at him and said "There is a difference between friendliness and friends Shades. Last time I had a friend he just turned away from me.. Now all I have as friends are my Pokemon."

He looked at me in the eye too and said "I know how you feel, I was like that as well and I lost a dear friend of mine and all I had left were my Pokemon but when I got my friends back home, Cassie and Malcolm, I turned into a better person. Believe me Stonecold, in a world like this, you'll need friends."

"What are you implying?" I inquired.

He extended his hand and said "I'm implying that we can be your friends, **I** can be your friend if you gave me a chance."

I watched him hold out his hands as he gave me an assuring smile while his blue eyes sparkled in the light of the moon. I knew he was right, I needed friends, and I can tell Connor, Dan and Liz are different, not like **him **or **her**.

I took his hand and shook it as he said "Friends?"

"Acquaintances," I replied,

"It's a start," he replied, "Look, the rides moving and we can get to the stage with a few minutes to spare."

**-Teeny Weenie Line Break—**

We stopped in front of the counter as Raina saw us and said "Oh! Connor! You're needed! Get in there! Quincy, Dan and Liz are in there too, you can find them near the Special Area."

Connor winked at me as he zoomed behind the stage and I walked around the area until I saw Dan and Liz with two large Pokemon beside them, one was Animus and the second was a black and blue Zoroark that eyed me slowly. I approached them and Liz said "Hey Quincy!"

I nodded at them and said "Hey guys, Animus, Jordan, Luke, who's this?"

Jordan and the little Riolu wave at me while Animus gave me a nod and Dan said "That's Arthus, Animus' brother and Connor's Pokemon."

The Pokemon raised a claw at me as I felt a great power, a similar power, radiate form him like from Animus. Dan smiled as he said "So where've ya been? We waited for you actually."

I held back a bit since I didn't want them to think anything was going on between Connor and me but Liz stepped in and said "Dan that's none of our business you know! Back off!"

He stepped back as he grinned at her and said "Fine, but I think it's starting."

I stood on my toes as I peeked behind me and saw a large amount of people who were waiting to watch the performance. Mark, the green haired guy, was in a black jacket and jeans as he waved to the crowd and said "Welcome one welcome all to the Miserus City Carnival Charity Concert! We will have three songs tonight form a now so known singer but I know he'll be a knockout!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Dan and Liz clapped eagerly. Mark grinned and said "I would like to thank Raina Chang for being the assistant for this concert and I'd like to thank the Magmicolos for being the dancers and supports here!"

The crowd cheered once more as Mark raised his hand and said "Are you ready!"

The crowd cheered as Mark said "ARE YOU READY!?"

The crowd cheered louder as the green haired boy snickered and said "Without further ado, welcome our lead player and singer Norrow Ratonis and the Magmicolos!"

Six male dancers in hip hop clothes and six female dancers in hip hop clothes appeared out of the stage and went into positions. The stage floor opened as three figures appeared, one was a drum set with a drummer and a base player with a green base and several backup singers in a line appeared and mist appeared as a figure raised from the platform and the unseen figure said in a familiar voice "I would like to thank you all for coming and lets begin!" **AN: Songs are not mine! No way no how! Green Day and Simple Plan owns these!**

The mist cleared after the main singer strummed his guitar and I saw his face, it was Connor! He was the lead singer? He started to strum and play as the drummer played the beat and the backup singers readied. He was dressed in a whole other attire of black, chains, silver and dark as he was completely shielded from his identity. I looked at Dan who said "Yup, that's Connor."

The crowd cheered as he started singing.

**There's a trouble in the air****  
****A rumble in the streets****  
****A going out of business sale****  
****And a race to bankruptcy****  
****It's not one to 99, it's 99 to one****  
****A common cause and a call to arms**

**For the health of our daughters and our sons******

**It's 99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight******

**There's a rat in the company****  
****A bail out on easy street****  
****How the fuck did the working stiff (whoa, oh)****  
****Become so obsolete?******

**Hit the lights and bang the drum****  
****And let your flag unfold****  
****Cause history will prove itself****  
****In the halls of justice and lost souls******

**It's 99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight******

**We live in troubled times****  
****From the ghettos to an empty suburban home****  
****We live in troubled times****  
****And I'm 99 percent sure that something's wrong****  
****It's all wrong******

**It's 99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight****  
****99 revolutions tonight******

**99 to 1****  
****To one****  
****Oooo, yow!**

Connor ended it in one final swipe and the crowd went nuts. I clapped along with the two kids while Connor winked at us and started to play another song.

**Another day is going by****  
****I'm thinking about you all the time****  
****But you're out there****  
****And I'm here waiting******

**And I wrote this letter in my head****  
****Cuz so many things were left unsaid****  
****But now you're gone****  
****And I can't think straight******

**This could be the one last chance****  
****To make you understand******

**I'd do anything****  
****Just to hold you in my arms****  
****To try to make you laugh****  
****Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past****  
****I'd do anything****  
****Just to fall asleep with you****  
****Will you remember me?****  
****Cuz I know****  
****I won't forget you******

**Together we broke all the rules****  
****Dreaming of dropping out of school****  
****And leave this place****  
****To never come back******

**So now maybe after all these years****  
****If you miss me have no fear****  
****I'll be here****  
****I'll be waiting******

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand****  
****And I just can't let you leave me once again******

**I'd do anything****  
****Just to hold you in my arms****  
****To try to make you laugh****  
****Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past****  
****I'd do anything****  
****Just to fall asleep with you****  
****Will you remember me?****  
****Cuz I know****  
****I won't forget you******

**I close my eyes****  
****And all I see is you****  
****I close my eyes****  
****I try to sleep****  
****I can't forget you****  
****Nanana (...)****  
****And I'd do anything for you****  
****Nanana (...)******

**I'd do anything****  
****Just to hold you in my arms****  
****To try to make you laugh****  
****Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past****  
****I'd do anything****  
****Just to fall asleep with you****  
****Will you remember me?****  
****Cuz I know****  
****I won't forget you******

**I'd do anything****  
****To fall asleep with you****  
****I'd do anything****  
****There's nothing I won't do****  
****I'd do anything****  
****To fall asleep with you****  
****I'd do anything****  
****Cuz I know****  
****I won't forget you**

I applauded once again completely awed by the performance of the dancers and Connor. He sang with confidence and the dancers were really great too. Dan fist pumped and said "That was awesome!"

I nodded in agreement as Liz clapped and said "There's one last song! And then the fireworks!"

Mark was on stage and this time he said "Amazing performance but the final number is a dance number by the Magmicolos and the lead singer! Lets give them a hand!"

Connor handed his guitar to a substitute player as he went in front of the group and the music started playing.

**Jump!**

The group jumped in the air as the beat started. The crew started to go into formation as the first verse started.

******I dont wanna wake up today****  
****Cause everyday's the same****  
****And I'd been waiting so long****  
****For things to change****  
****I'm sick of this town****  
****Sick of my job****  
****Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded****  
****Sick of this place, I wanna break free****  
****I'm so frustrated, I just wanna**

Connor started to do some movements while the others followed him and a guy in a green shirt ran and flipped in the air and landed on the ground as the song said:

******Jump! (Jump!)**

******Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)****  
****I just don't care tonight****  
****I just wanna jump (Jump!)****  
****Don't wanna think about my sorrow****  
****Let's go****  
****Forget your problems****  
****I just wanna jump**

Connor started doing a circular movement on the ground as he spun around on his hands. I never knew he was a dancer. The others did their own movements but my eyes were glued to Connor.

**I don't wanna wake up one day****  
****And find out it's too late****  
****To do all the things I wanna do****  
****So I'm gonna pack up my bags****  
****I'm never coming back****  
****'Cause the years are passing by****  
****And I'm wasting all my ti-ti-time****  
****Sick of this house****  
****Sick of being broke****  
****Sick of this town, that's bringing me down****  
****I'm sick of this place, I wanna break free,****  
****I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump******

**Jump! (Jump!)****  
****Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)****  
****I just don't care tonight,****  
****I just wanna jump (Jump!)****  
****Don't wanna think about my sorrow****  
****Let's go****  
****Forget your problems****  
****I just wanna jump****  
****I just wanna jump****  
**

The group stopped and bowed their heads as they silently stayed on the ground and surrounded one girl.

******I can't take it anymore**_**[x3]**_

Suddenly, the crowd gasped as they threw the girl in the air and caught her as four boys, including Connor started to dance and do several flips in the air.

******Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump (Jump!)****  
****Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)****  
****I just don't care tonight,****  
****I just wanna jump (Jump!)****  
****Don't wanna think about my sorrow****  
****Let's go****  
****Forget your problems****  
****It's time to let them go****  
****Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump (Jump!)******

**I just wanna jump**

The group stopped in a final pose as rockets shot into the air and exploded into colorful shapes and designs. One was a pink Cateripe, one was a blue Squirtle and other Pokemon while some were just plain explosions. Mark announced on the mike "Thank you all for coming and good night!"

Connor disappeared behind the stage as Liz and Dan ran after him with his Pokemon. His songs were meaningful and he was nice, maybe he was right. I walked after them and muttered "Great show my friend."

**AN**

**Roy: Sorry this took so long! Blame Jake!**

**Jake: No fair!**

**Roy: Bleh, so this was all just filler. Connor and Quincy are now friends and next chapter will be Lavender Town and the contest!**

**Jake: He'll write that next one so please review!**


	26. Chapter 26: : Lavender Town

**AN**

**Roy: Ello there, sorry for the late update, I was sick and Jake was well…playing LOL.**

**Anyways here's to a new chapter and hope you like it!**

**NOTICE: POKEMON IS NOT OURS!**

**No one's POV**

"We're finally here!" exclaimed Liz,

The trio stood on the path as Lavender Town was now in evidently seen in the distance. The group had been travelling for around four more days after parting ways with their friends at Miserus City.

Dan, the young trainer, grinned and said "Awesome! You can win your second ribbon here and maybe I can train a bit for Saffron City."

Connor, the young man, nudged his two arguing partners and said "It could be an opportunity for you two to catch some ghost types; this little town is full of them."

The two rookies looked at each other excitedly and said "Really?"

The expert trainer nodded as the two hi fived and after the contact of their hands, the touch lingered for a bit and both young trainers pulled away with their faces a bit red. Connor merely chuckled and said "Alright alright, so let's head on down shall we?"

It wasn't long until both trainers reached the town. It was a pretty simple place, small buildings, houses, daycares, a center but what caught their eye was the exceptionally large tower that everyone could see.

"Dang," breathed Dan, "That building is huge, way bigger than those in Viridian,"

Liz nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, what is it?"

Connor watched as Animus took a step forward and slightly nodded his head and Connor said "This is where all dead Pokemon are buried, the tower of ghosts, Lavender Tower."

"So we'll catch ghost Pokemon here?" asked Liz,

"Yep," answered Connor as Arthus gave a paw to his brother's shoulder, "What time will your contest be Liz?"

"Around 6," replied the coordinator, "Can we head to the center first so I can register?"

The group nodded but Animus was still frozen in place as he kneeled on one knee and he looked at the tower sadly. Connor sighed and said "Go ahead, we may need to stay here for a while,"

The two kids and the two Pokemon nodded and walked away, Dan put his hands behind his head and said "What was that about?"

"I don't know," replied Liz, "I've never seen Animus so sad,"

The two Pokemon, Jordan and Luke nodded in agreement after worrying about their master. The two trainers got to the center and Liz said "Hey Dan, I'll just register, be back in a bit."

Dan nodded and sat down on a seat with Jordan and Luke beside him. The purple haired boy took off his cap and said "So we're going to get a ghost type today, which one should we get if we can find one?"

The two Pokemon shrugged as Dan heard a crash behind him. He turned to see a scrawny guy on the floor with a pained grin on his face. Dan raised a brow and said "B?"

The guy got up and said "Dan! Bro! What's up!"

Dan smiled and said "Just on my way to my fourth badge, Liz has got a contest here. How about you?"

The guy took a seat and said "Just the usual, came from Saffron with my next badge and now CC has got a contest here so we've got to stay here till then."

Dan nodded and said "Where is she anyway?"

Meanwhile as the two talked, Liz was filling out a form. She scribbled down her name and other requirements and finished she handed the paper to Nurse Joy along with her Pokeballs and said "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

The nurse smiled and nodded at her but before she could walk away a familiar voice said "Hold on! Please take this too!"

Liz turned to see a taller girl with thick frizzy brown hair and indigo shirt and jeans. She wore bangle bracelets on one arm and she wore strapped sandals. Her blue eyes glittered as she spotted Liz and said "Liz!"

"Seaerral!"

The two girls hugged and said "How have you been?"

"Great!" replied Liz, "Had some ups and downs but it's been fine, how about you?"

"Pretty great," replied Seaerral, "B got his forth badge and I'm here for the contest."

"Really?" asked Liz nervously,

The girl nodded and Liz was a little bit nervous now since she saw how much of a powerful trainer Seaerral was. She composed herself and said "Cool! I am too, hope we get to battle."

"Sure," said Seaerral, "B and I have got somewhere to go first, later!"

Liz sighed and took her pokeballs back from the nurse and walked back to Dan who approached her with his joyful smile. Dan poked Jordan on the head for being annoying and said "Should we go find Connor or do we wait for him?"

Liz failed to reply and Dan said "Hey princess what's up?"

She looked at him and said "Just thinking,"

"About?" ventured the purple haired boy,

The royal blood rolled her eyes and said "You're to curious for your own good you know,"

"I get that a lot," said Dan, "All Ketchums do, now spill,"

The denim clad girl leaned on the wall and said "It's that Seaerral is joining the contest and you saw how tough she was back at Cerulean, she even beat Vencer, what chance I have?"

Dan leaned beside her and said "Remember, you've gotten stronger too, not only that but you got some experience from all the stuff that's happened. Believe in yourself like how we believe in you, how **I** believe in you."

Her face felt hot as Dan looked at her and Jordan and Luke gave her thumbs up gestures. She smiled and said "Thanks Dan, I think I should."

"There's Lizzy," said the purple haired boy,

She punched his arm and said "Hey!"

Rubbing his arm, Dan said "Boy for a princess you can hit,"

She smiled triumphantly as Connor walked through the center door with Animus and Arthus by his side. Arthus was grinning while Animus was still looking depressed. Connor gave him a pat on the back and said "Hello guys, what did we miss?"

"Nothing," replied Dan, "Just Seaerral and B being here,"

"Really?" asked Connor, "Anyone else?"

"No," said Liz, "That's it, I'm pretty sure."

Connor looked disappointed for a split second and fixed himself as Dan said "Why? Who were you expecting? Quincy?"

Connor froze a bit as he stuttered "N-No,"

That was the weird part, Connor never stuttered. Liz pulled her thought together, put on a sly smile and said "Ooooh, somebody's lovesick,"

Connor rolled his eyes as Animus even cracked a smile. Dan laughed a bit and was about to say something until Connor pulled off his shades to reveal angry red eyes. He didn't look angry but his eyes blazed with fire, Connor smiled a small bit and said "Drop it,"

Dan and Liz turned silent as Jordan and Luke cowered in fear at the conviction in his voice. He put his shades back on, grinned and said "That's better,"

Dan shook his head and said "Can we go to the Lavender Tower before the contest?"

Connor's gaze drifted to Animus who heard and frowned. The golden Pokemon nodded as Connor said "Sure! Let's go!"

The group walked in front of the Lavender Tower but not before Connor muttering something and they walked in. There were tombstones all around and people were littered everywhere praying or doing something.

Connor sighed as Dan looked around and said "Dang this place is huge!"

"Fifty floors to be exact," said Connor,

Liz looked up and said "That's tall,"

Dan hopped on one foot to the other and said "So how do we get ghost types here?"

Connor felt something under his right sleeve and said "You have to find them, ghost types are hard to find since they can run away pretty easily."

Liz and Dan nodded as they turned and said "So where do you want to go first?"

"How about there?" said Liz,

She pointed at the dark corridor that sent shivers up their spines. Dan looked unsure as he said "Are you sure about that?"

Connor shrugged and said "Where is the fun in adventure without the risk?"

Dan and Liz nodded as they walked across the dark corridor with Connor, Arthus and Animus. Jordan was silent on Dan's shoulder as they came across a lot of Pokemon portraits that looked so real and scary and a pair of eyes seemed to be following them.

Jordan shivered as Dan took more steps and the floor started creaking. They stopped in front of a large portrait of the Lavender Tower and Dan said "This thing must be old,"

"You bet it is," said Liz, "This thing must be like a hundred years old."

Connor leaned in and said "If you look close enough, it's like the people are life like."

The two young trainers had no time to react as Connor tripped and his face slammed against the painting. Connor staggered back as his face left a deep gash on the painting and he said "Well it could have been worse,"

The painting started to edge with cracks until it crumbled into nothing, the wall the painting on was now a large oak door that looked really old. Connor, Dan, Liz and the Pokemon's eyes widened as Connor touched the door know, twisted and then opened it.

The room was pitch black but a large and powerful gust of wind blew out and messed up the trainers. There was an eerie sound coming from inside and Connor said "Tally ho,"

**Connor's POV**

Probably not my best plan but we went in anyway. The room was pitch black and after a few steps in, the door slammed shut. I grabbed the knob and tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. Dan and Liz's aura felt panicked as I said "Well I guess we can't go out there anymore."

Dan looked nervous as he said "Can you make Animus or Arthus open it?"

I knocked at the door and dust and a bit of cobble fell from above. I shook my head and said "Cant, this place is too unstable, any more then we might get buried here."

Liz stuttered and said "How about light, it's so dark."

Dan just shook his head since he could see in the dark; it was one of the abilities he got that came along with the mark. One of mine was lie detecting but the others were another story.

Dan looked forward and said "There is a deep staircase there, I'll go first then Liz and then Connor? Deal?"

"Okay," replied Liz,

Dan and his two Pokemon went down the Arceus knows how deep stair case after me hearing creek after creek. Animus was still quiet since he did not like being reminded of the dead and as do I.

After a few minutes Dan said "Alright Liz come on! It's clear here!"

The princess took nervous steps down but as she reached the third step, she slipped as the stairs started to come down and she fell into Dan's arms but the stairs were now broken, rigid and dangerous.

The two parted nervously as I said "You two alright!"

"Fine!" called Liz, "How are you going to get here?"

I raised a brow and said "Give me half a minute,"

Arthus tapped my shoulder and said "Partner, maybe brother and I could leap us over there."

I smirked and said "Deal,"

Arthus put me on his shoulder as he leapt down the massive flight of stairs gracefully and with no sense of error. Animus did the same and Dan and Liz were now looking around the room. I clapped and said "We need to find a switch for the lights or anything."

Dan snapped his fingers and said "I know! Jordan use Flash!"

The Pichu slipped his goggles on and flashed a bright light but before anyone could react, a massive scary face appeared and Dan and I yelled in surprise while Liz screamed.

"What was that!" asked Dan,

"Well it was large, purple, weird, ghostly and familiar," I replied,

"What are you saying Connor?" said Liz,

"I'm saying that a Pokemon is playing with us, probably a ghost type,"

The two went silent as I raised my finger and said "I think I have my lighter here,"

I pulled out my chrome lighter and lit it to see a ghost type Pokemon blow out the fire. I didn't see what it was but I was annoyed. Animus and Arthus stood beside me as Arthus let out a loud and intimidating growl with his brother. I lit up the lighter again and this time the light was sustained.

I waved the lighter to Dan and Liz who said "What now?"

I raised the lighter to the wall and saw that it was like a gigantic playroom. I saw a light switch but before I could walk over there, the lighter was stolen from my hands. The lighter was still on and we saw a purple specter flying Dan pulled out his Pokedex and he said "It's a Haunter!"

The Pokemon materialized and next to it materialized a smaller Pokemon that looked like it had beads around its neck. Liz pulled out her Pokedex and said "It's a Misdrevous!"

The two Pokemon laughed as they made faces at us. Connor dodged a Shadow Punch form the Haunter and said "These two must live in this part of the tower, this is your chance kids!"

"Right!" said the two rookies,

Dan pointed at the Haunter and said "Luke Its Go Time!"

Liz threw a ball and said "Eevee Shine Bright!"

The two Pokemon appeared in a flash of light as ten or so Ghastly appeared, Arthur's claws extended as Animus crouched I nodded and said "I got the Ghastlys! Go!"

"Luke use Blaze Kick!"

"Eevee use Bite!"

The two Pokemon lunged with their attacks but it was still really dark and the haunter dropped the lighter and threw a Shadow Punch at Luke who was directly hit. The fighting type flew back and landed on the ground while before Eevee even got close; the ghost type had blasted her with a Psybeam.

The two got back up, meanwhile Arthus slashed left and right with Night Slash completely unaffected by the darkness while Animus pushed all of that came close back with a Psychic attack.

Luke dodged a Shadow Ball and swiped the Haunter with a Bone Rush and followed it up with a Foresight induced Focus Punch. Eevee clamped her teeth on the Misdrevous and threw it causing the two ghost types to collide.

The ghost types got back up and now Luke and the Haunter were dodging and returning blows. The Haunter was a natural warrior with its fighting style and moves. It got Luke surprised with a underground Shadow Punch but Luke evaded it and quickly delivered a back flip Blaze Kick.

Eevee wasn't doing so good anymore since Liz couldn't cope with the dark like dan could. She was tossed around after attack and attack of he Misdrevous. Liz called for her and said "Eevee no!"

The normal type was thrown again after a Confusion attack. The normal type struggled to get up but a bright light started to emit form the normal type. Eevee grew slightly larger and her tail split into two and a gem appeared on her head. Her skin was now purple and she stood elegantly before the Ghost type.

The Pokemon seemed to glow in light as I said "Light my cap it evolved into Espeon and its using Morning Sun!"

Some Pokemon shielded their eyes from the light except Jordan who had his goggles on. The newly evolved Psychic type glared at the Misdrevous as the Pokemon unleashed a Confusion attack. Liz grinned and said "Wow Eeve- Espeon! You look so beautiful! Counter that with Psychic!"

The two Psychic attacks clashed and Espeon overpowered Misdrevous knocking it beside Haunter. She raised her fist in victory as the Espeon mewled in happiness. I clapped and said "She was bound to evolve, she was already so strong."

Dan and Liz readied a Pokeball and said "Go Pokeball!"

The two Pokeballs hit the two respective Pokemon as the balls shook once, twice, thrice and then it snapped shut. The two trainers cheered as the ghastly ran away. The balls disappeared in a flash of light and Liz said "Huh?"

I walked over and said "You have six Pokemon right now Liz, meaning anything els you catch goes to where you set it as the recon point."

"I set it at home so the Misdrevous is probably there right now," said Liz

She hugged her Espeon and said "Wow Espeon you look so great and better now! We can so win this contest and you'll be my secret weapon."

The Espeon smiled and Luke patted her back in congratulations. Jordan smiled at her and congratulated her too. Dan snickered a bit when Espeon spoke and Liz said "What is it?"

"Nothing" replied Dan barley holding it in,

I raised a brow but I knew that Espeon's voice changed and she spoke like a Princess now. I would laugh too but that would have been rude. The Pokemon held its head high in a royal manner and mewled. I nodded and said "We'll we have to get out of here."

The Espeon glowed brightly again and pointed at a cracked wall. As I pushed my shades up, I walked over and said "Great idea, this one is still sturdy,"

My hands gestured to Arthus and said "My friend can you slice this open?"

His right claw extended as he slashed through the thin wall and it ripped open to fresh sunlight. The kids and others cringed at the light but Jordan and I held our place. We walked out as I said "Why the heck are we here?"

We were in the contest hall and there was just a massive rip in the wall which we came out from. Liz glanced at her watch and said "I'm on in five! Come on Espeon! Later guys wish me luck!"

Dan laughed and said "Well that was convenient"

**Liz's POV**

I readied myself as I stroked Espeon's new soft lavender fur. I cant believe she finally evolved and into the one I wanted! She was so delicate now and she was really gracefull. She no longer acts like the old Eevee but now as a Royal Espeon since she was the child of my Mother's Vaporeon and Father's Flareon, it kind of made her a Royal Pokemon.

I sat on my seat on the waiting area and the only other person I knew here was Seaerral and she wasn't anywhere her yet. I looked at Espeon and said "What new attacks do you know Espeon?"

She yawned as I scanned her with my Pokedex. I smiled as I read "Morning Sun, Zap Cannon, Signal Beam, Power Gem, Psychic, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Psycho Cut and Swift. Awesome new additions! We'll win for sure!"

She smiled and lied down as we watched the host Mian appear and she said "Welcom to the Lavender Town Contest! Sorry for the delay there seemed to be a random hole in the wall in the lobby."

I chuckled slightly as Espeon grinned. Mian laughed with the crowd and said "So anyway, here are the judges! Mister Contesta! Mister Sukizo and our own Nurse Joy!"

The three judges appeared once more and waved to the crowd. Mian posed and said "Today we have thirty coordinators who will be left to the top four and then the finals for the Lavender Ribbon!"

She held a ribbon as the same color of Espeon's skin as we grinned at the screen. She clapped and said "Let's get this show on the road! First up is the Unova Princess Seaerral Meetafor!"

I clapped as Seaerral appear on stage and I laughed a bit as I heard from the crowd someone shout "You go CC!"

I automatically knew it was B and I saw Connor gripping the back of his shirt so he won't fall off. The girl in blue threw a Pokeball and said "Come on out Luck!"

Out of her Pokeball appeared a Togekiss who spun around in the air and gracefully landed on the field. It wasn't as big as Connor's but it looked tough. She smirked and said "Alright Luck, begin with a Flamethrower and spin!"

The flying type cast a torrent of flames and spun around rapidly creating a giant vortex. The Pokemon soared high above the tornado and said "Now drop with Sky Attack!"

Togekiss spun and descended on the middle of the fire tower and stood gracefully on the ground as the fire's were beautifully scattered and dispersed. The judges clapped along with the cheering crowd and Mian said "Great performance by the Unova Princess! Let's see the score!"

The screen lit up with a 29.5 and everyone cheered. I was surprised since she was just half a point away from perfect. She bowed and disappeared into the halls. I tensed up and readied myself for my turn. Soon enough after most people were done; I was called next as Mian said "Number 24, the Royal Coordinator! Liz Caretrina!"

I sighed and ran to the stage waving my hands. The crowd cheered and I held the ribbon on my head from behind as I saw Connor and Dan waving from the crowd. I sighed and threw a Pokeball as I said "Pidgeotto Shine Bright!"

My flying type Pokemon spun in the air and bowed to the crowd as I said "Pidgeotto use Twister!"

A large tornado appeared on the field and I followed up "Wild Charge around!"

The bird surrounded itself in electricity and coated the tornado in a powerful static field and she went inside as I said "One big finish of Air Slash!"

Her wings glowed white as she swung them once and the storm of lightning vanished with a sparkly rain. The judges nodded and said "A perfect display of power and control,"

The screen lit up with a twenty seven, I sighed but I got tied with several people so I might still get knocked out but I liked my new title thou, Royal Coordinator, for once I'm proud of being royal blood.

The next coordinators went by fast until Dan and Connor went into the waiting area to cheer for me. Dan grinned at me and said "That was awesome Liz!"

Connor nodded and said "Top class as usual,"

I blushed a bit and said "Thanks guys, but Pidgeotto did the work,"

Dan held my hand and said "Keep up the confidence Liz, you'll make it."

Out hand lingered and as his hands slipped away, my hands felt like they were numb. I held my hand and sighed and was about to say something but I mentally slapped myself and said 'Diana Elizabeth! Not the time to act like a lovesick princess! Contest now! Dan Later even if he does look cute, handsome and-'

I stopped my thoughts as the screen lit up and Mian said "And the results are tallied! The next round for the battle round will be these four coordinators!"

My fingers were crossed as Seaerral's face appeared then some girl and then mine! I didn't notice the last one since I was so ecstatic that I made it again! Dan and I held hands and jumped as Connor laughed with his two Pokemon..

I leapt up and down as I said "We did it! We did it!"

Mian pointed once again and said "Here are the match ups!"

**Liz Carterina vs Ranen Marth**

**Seaerral Meetafor vs Cassidy Peloris**

Dan smiled and said "Good luck! You can do it Liz!"

I walked to the platform where my opponent stood on the other side. He was a tall guy with brown and black hair, his eyes glinted with amusement and his smile gave me and uneasy feeling. I gave him a small wave and said "Good luck!"

"Sure girly!" replied the guy, "Let's have some fun,"

"Five minutes on the clock! Coordinators choose your Pokemon!" said Mian,

"Squirtle Shine Bright!"

"Ivysaur!"

The two starters appeared on the field glaring at each other as Mian said "Begin!"

"Ivysaur Razor Leaf!"

"Squirlte Aqua Jet!"

Squirtle plowed through the grass type attack and landed a hit on the grass type making their points drop a bit. I smiled as Squirtle grinned and charged as I said "Headbutt with a push from Tail Swipe!"

Squirtle propelled himself forward with his tail and smashed his hea don Ivysaur's causing the grass type to skid back. Squirtle spun around and posed as I jumpe dup and down. Ranen grit his teeth and said "You'll pay for that! Ivysaur use Petal Dance and then chain with Sweet Scent!"

The Ivysaur let out a sweet smell that got Squirtle off guard and he was directly hit with a powerful grass type attack. Squirtle tumbled back and my points dropped to half as Mian said "A powerful display of prowess that appeals to both the eyes and nose! Amazing!"

I mumbled to myself as Squirtle got up and stared at his opponent. Ivysaur growled as Ranen smirked and said "Push onward with Vine Whip to make him dance!"

Vine Whip went forward as Squirtle dodged left and right looking like a fool as my points dropped again. I was getting frustrated but I had to keep my cool. I breathed in and said "Water Pulse and then Ice Beam!"

Squirtle soaked the ground with a Water Pulse that Ivysaur evaded but the ground froze over along with Ivysaur's wet legs causing him to get stuck. I grinned and said "Finish up with on final Skull Bash!"

Squirtle hid inside his shell and shot forward like a missile and crashed his head onto Ivysaur's knocking him unconscious. The judge's tables lit up as Mian said "The winner of this match is Liz Carterina!"

The crowd cheered at my opponent returned his Pokemon and said "Good luck and win this thing."

He left as I waved to the crowd and walked back to the waiting area to be greeted by Dan alone. He grinned at me while Squirtle was greeted by Luke with a handshake. Jordan hopped on my shoulder with his goggles up as Dan said "that was awesome! Keep going princess you're almost there!"

I punched his arm and said "Don't call me princess but thanks, where's Connor?"

Dan nodded and said "Someone called him; he said he would make it for the final round but he said his friend had some information for him so he had to take the call."

My head nodded in reply as we started to watch Seaerral's match. She had her Leafeon out against her opponents' Kabutops. The older Pokemon swiped left and right but to no avail since the Leafeon was too fast.

Seaerral grinned and said "No hits, sorry. Storm push with Magical Leaf!"

Three colorful leaves shot at the Kabutops but the girl said "Cut them down with Slash!"

The Pokemon gracefully cut the leaves in mid air causing her points to tumble but my friend just said "That was cover, Leaf Blade!"

The grass type leapt forward and their blades collided causing some sparks to fly. The crowd gasped as they returned blows and sweat appeared on the trainer's heads. Seaerral sighed and said "Blade swipe form three!"

He Leafeon stopped and became passive as she dodged left and right and when the Kabutops tired out, she smirked and said "Go now! Swipe and smash!"

Leafeon spun and swiped her Leaf Balde across the rock/water type's midsection causing it to fly back and get knocked unconscious. The crowd clapped and cheered as Seaerral stood and waved. I would now be facing her in the finals.

I breathed nervously as Dan put a hand on my shoulder and said "Relax, secret weapon remember?"

"Right," I nodded "Espeon is still ready and she can definitely win this."

He nodded and said "Go get'em Princess,"

I blushed a bit as he let my hand slip away and I walked back to the stage. Seaerral was waiting for me there as she said "Get ready Liz! You may be my friend but I won't go easy on you!"

"Won't count on it!" I replied,

Mian called for the audience and said "It's the final match! It will be the Royal Coordinator Liz Carterina versus the Unova Princess Seaerral Meetafor! Five minutes on the clock! Choose your Pokemon!"

"Princess!"

"Espeon Shine Bright!"

Out of the Pokeballs appeared two Psychic types. One was humanoid with green hair and a gown his it had a red horn sticking out from its chest. Espeon appeared and mewled as the other Pokemon looked at it.

Mian then said "Its Gardevoir versus Espeon! Battle of the Psychic types! Begin!"

Seaerral smirked and said "I see Eevee evolved! Princess use Shadow Ball!"

I smiled and said "Cut through with Psycho Cut and follow up with Power Gem!"

Espeon swung her tail and an arc of purple energy flew towards the black sphere and severed it in half causing her points to drop down. Espeon followed up with a powerful beam from her gem that did some serious damage to Gardevoir.

Seaerral narrowed her eyes and said "She got a way long stronger so let's kick it up a notch, Shadow Ball and follow up with Psybeam!"

The black sphere flew towards Espeon and gave her a direct impact, she got back up and was struck down with a powerful beam of energy that sent her flying.

Mian gasped and said "And just like that Liz's points take a dive!"

My points dropped below Seaerral's as Espeon got back up slowly, our confidence was dropping by the second. I clenched my fist around the ribbon behind my back and said "Espeon get some air with Light Screen and Morning Sun!"

The glowed a bright shade as she healed herself and deflected any attack that came her way. I smiled and said "Okay, follow up with Sand Attack and then use Psychic to blind her!"

The sand blocked the Gardevoir's vision as Seaerral said "Can't see huh, Princess use Shock Wave!"

The humanoid raised her hands and a blue bolt of electricity struck Espeon directly and she crashed against the wall and dropped to the ground breathing heavily. I looked to the crowd where Connor was nodding at me while I saw Dan give me a thumbs up.

I sighed and thought about the training and the tactics I learned. Maybe there was something I could use; I dug into my thoughts until I thought of a familiar plan from my brother Zander. I smirked and said "Perfect, Espeon get back up and use Calm Mind!"

Espeon howled as her stats went us and Seaerral said "Do the same Princess!"

They both got stronger by the second and a powerful pulse of energy echoed through the arena. I checked the clock and it read fifteen seconds.

Seaerral said "Time to finish it! Princess use Hyper Beam!"

My eyes widened as I said "Signal Beam!"

The two super charged attacks collided and our points kept dropping along with the timer. Espeon's beam from her gem glowed brighter as Gardevoir struggled. I gripped the ribbon behind my back and said "Chain with a more powerful move! Zap Cannon!"

Espeon fired a more powerful attack and an explosion ensued. The smoke was thick but when it cleared, Espeon was still standing while Gardevoir had fallen. The crowd cheered as I saw the clock at Zero. I hopped and clapped as Espeon went to my side and Mian handed me the ribbon as she said "The winner of the Lavender Ribbon! Liz Carterina!"

The crowd applauded as Seaerral approached me and said "Well Liz, you have gotten better. Congratulations!"

I smiled and shook her hand as Dan and Connor approached me. I hugged the oth of them and said "Thanks guys!"

Dan smirked and said "No problem Liz,"

**AN**

**Roy: Short Chapter I know but the next one will hopefully be better, review please and have a good day!**


	27. Chapter 27: Darkus Mountain Part 1

**AN**

**Jake: Well this took a while and we're sorry. Congrats on breaking you arm Roy!**

**Roy: Fuck you man. I'm sorry but this is one of the reasons of delay. A basketball game went wrong and boom, broken right arm. I can type with my left but it will take some time.**

**Jake: And this time it was my turn too and you just had to go break your arm didn't you Riley?**

**Roy: NO NAMES! Okay so here it is and sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon**

**Liz's POV**

**Dream**

**I just stood there as I watched a girl with short red hair skip through a valley top as two people followed behind her. The little girl had a frilly pink and sky blue dress on while the woman had blonde hair while she wore a beautiful white dress while she held the man's arm with a soft smile on her face.**

**The man had short brown hair and matching eyes and he was smiling contently as he put an arm around the blonde woman as he watched the little girl skip and inspect the ground.**

"**Shanny! Don't stray too far!" said the blonde woman,**

**The little girl stopped skipping and turned to the blonde woman showing her familiar sparkly blue eyes and said "Don't worry Mommy! I'll be fine!"**

**The blonde woman sighed and said "Be careful honey!"**

**The little girl skipped away as the man kissed the woman's cheek and said "Don't worry Jocy, she'll be fine."**

**The blonde leaned on his shoulder and said "I'm just being a mother John."**

**He snickered and said "And a great job you're doing so relax."**

**I followed the little girl and she leaned down to a bush and picked a red flower and sniffed it. I giggled as she reminded me of my little cousin and I smiled at her as she spun it in her fingers.**

**I crouched down completely lost in the gentle dream as Pokemon scurried past us and flew above us I even forgot it was a dream. Suddenly the ground started shaking and rocks started to fall from the cliff above. The little girl turned to look at her parents but when she turned, the path was blocked by a large boulder and she started to turn and run.**

**I dodged a rock and ran after her shouting "Wait! Hold on little girl!"**

**I didn't think she can hear me but I followed her and ran after her until she tripped and wounded her leg as she scurried off like a Zigzagoon and ran as fast as she could until she and I reached a cave and the mountain was still shaking.**

**She leapt away from a dropped rock and crashed inside the cave and then the entrance caved in. I covered her with my body but then I realized I wasn't really there and all source of light was cut off.**

**I bit my lip as I nervously glanced around the dark room. It was cold and dark and there was a little girl here who was hurt and had no one to help her. I sat down on the ground beside the girl as she felt around her pockets and pulled something out.**

**I leaned in as she pressed something and the screen on her phone lit up. She placed it on the ground as she felt her ankle and saw that it was bleeding.**

**I gasped and watched her grit her teeth in pain and we both heard a clatter form within the cave. I stood nervously as the brave little girl said "Who's there? Back off or I'll hurt you!"**

**The steps got closer until she directed her phone's light to the deeper part and a small blur Pokemon with a thick head came into view. I raised a brow as the Pokemon stomped its foot and said "Bagon!"**

**The little girl sat back down and said "Oh a Bagon, hi!"**

**The little Pokemon trotted up to her and tilted its head to the right and said "Ba Bagon?"**

**The little girl massaged her ankle and said "Yeah it kind of hurts and I'm a little lost really."**

**The Pokemon sat down beside her and snuggled under her arm as she sighed and said "Sure girl, you're a little mysterious but thanks for keeping me company."**

**Bagon nodded in reply as she snuggled under her arm and suddenly the ground shook again. The little girl stood up with the Pokemon beside her as the cave-in shook and a voice said "Slaking Rock Smash!"**

**There was a monstrous roar and then the cave shook with such power that the little girl, the Bagon and my teeth chattered in the vibrations. The little girl stood nervously and looked at the blocked wall while the small Bagon stood protectively before the little girl as it growled and got ready to attack.**

**The cave-in shook violently once more as the rocks tumbled down and the little girl said "Daddy?"**

"**Slaking Rock Smash!" said the voice once more,**

**The girl and the small Pokemon held their breath as the rocks shattered and a tall man in a silver mechanical suit of metal was standing in front of a large gorilla like Pokemon called a Slaking.**

**The light blinded the girl and the dragon type causing both to shield their eyes. The little girl stood behind the growling dragon type as the silver suited man's face was covered by a sheet of reflective material as she guessed that he looked at her.**

**I gasped as I said "Oh my! Its-Its Radon!"**

**The Slaking pounded his chest as Radon probably looked at the little girl. It was hard to tell because of the thing covering his face but he looked the little girl's direction. The Bagon growled fearlessly as the Slaking howled and bared its teeth. The little girl stepped back nervously as she said "W-Who are you?"**

**I knew this man was from Team Gamma and he was bad news but he just looked at her and spoke "You're hurt,"**

**The Bagon growled even more as he took a step closer but he just sighed and pressed a button on the side of his head and his mask and helmet retracted and revealed a handsome man with silver hair and sparkling eyes.**

**The little girl looked nervous as the man walked past the now relaxed Bagon and said "Sit down; we need to patch you up before it gets infected."**

**The little girl complied and sat down as the mad gestured to the Slaking and the large beast landed on its bottom and yawned as the Bagon approached it and started to converse.**

**The girl winced in pain as the man pressed her wound and said "It's nothing too serious little girl, just a gash."**

**The man pulled out a blue handkerchief and gazed at it as the little girl said "That's a pretty handkerchief mister. Where'd you get it?"**

**The man gazed at the blue cloth longingly and said "My son gave it to me; he should be about thirteen by now."**

"**What happened to him?" asked the girl,**

"**I had to leave," said the man bitterly, "It was either my son and my wife or me. I chose me and now I have this job."**

**The little girl grit her teeth as the man wrapped the cloth around her wound and said "But why are you giving it to me?"**

"**You're a special girl kid," said the man, "I have a feeling we'll need you eventually so best be in great condition."**

**She was silent as the man muttered "I can't believe it, this little girl is who we're looking for? Argon must be crazy; I can't hurt or take this girl. After all the crap they've made me do this is the worst."**

**He patted her leg and said "You're all good now kid. What's your name?"**

**She raised a brow and said "I'm thankful mister but I want to know who you are first."**

**He gave a laugh and said "Alright kid, my name is Radon."**

"**Isn't that an element?" asked the girl,**

"**You're five and you know that? Special indeed." Said the man,**

**She looked suspicious as the man sat down beside her and said "I'm done so how about you? What's your name?"**

**She looked uneasy as she said "Mommy and Daddy told me not to tell my name to strangers but you're nice. My name is Quincy Shannon Gracedia."**

"**Quincy?!" I yelped, "This little girl is Quincy?"**

**The man leaned his head back as he played the black and shimmering bangle on his right wrist and said "Nice name kid, my son acted a lot like you."**

**I saw her resemblance to her older self and saw the familiar red hair, copper skin and beautiful blue eyes. Why was I having this dream? Was it even real?**

**She rubbed her leg as the Slaking roared and banged its chest while the Bagon stomped angrily and growled. Quincy smiled and said "My little friend is upset that Slaking won't battle with her."**

**Radon said "How'd you know?"**

"**I can talk to Pokemon, only dragon types for some reason though," said the little girl,**

**Slaking flicked the dragon type away as it got up, growled and just lied on Quincy's lap. Radon was silent as he then said "Slaking has been with me since I was a kid, just like my Venasaur."**

**Little Quincy smiled as a buzz was heard and Radon scowled as a part of his helmet put snapped back on until all that was missing was his reflective mask. He pressed his ear button and a male's voice said "Radon what do you have to report? Xenon had found two people who put up a great fight but lost to Xenon as usual, what have you found?"**

**Radon looked at Quincy smile as she petted the Bagon and he scowled as I said "Don't do it, Don't do it,"**

**He pressed his ear and said "Xenon is the best among the six of us sir, he was bound to win."**

"**Stop stalling," said the voice, "Have you found her or not?"**

**Radon glared at the rock wall and said "No sir Nexus, I have nothing to report."**

"**Then get back here," spat the voice, "Lord Eclipse won't be too happy about this."**

**He nodded and said "Yes sir,"**

**He knelt down in front of Quincy and said "I have to go now, take care of yourself and get ready; things will happen in the future that I might not be able to help you with,"**

"**So you're like my guardian angel?" asked the little Quincy,**

**He dropped his head and nodded as he said "Yes, I kind of am and remember, your strength will be with others, whether it will be Pokemon or people, you'll need them."**

**With that, his reflective mask snapped back on and he squeezed Quincy's neck muscle and she dropped her head unconscious. The Bagon growled as Slaking smashed it against the wall unconscious.**

**Radon got up, tapped his metal wrist and took a Pokeball and said "Umbreon! Get us out of here,"**

**The dark type flashed out of its ball and in a flash, all three of them we're gone leaving an unconscious Quincy and Bagon in the cave alone. The little girl stirred in her sleep as a voice said "Shanny? Shanny? Mommy is here, are you alright?"**

**She opened her eyes as her mother kneeled as she shook her while her father stood beside his Blastoise and she was till hazy as she said "What happened mommy?"**

**The two looked uncertain as she said "Its fine now Quincy, mommy and daddy made them go away, it's all going to be fine."**

**As the dream was fading away, the area darkened until two very familiar yellow eyes bored into mine and said in a very familiar but troubled voice and said "Now you see, my message is complete Guardian of the Sea, it is now up to the other two to find out as well now please, protect the princess."**

**Its eyes shone brighter and brighter until it all turned white and faded away.**

**Dream end**

I sat up from my position on the lunch table as Connor went on about something about battling to Dan while my body felt abnormally cold. I shivered as I lifted my head out of my hand and looked at the environment and saw our Pokemon eating outside and I just woke up.

I shook my head and Dan said "Wow Liz, you okay? You look like you just had a nightmare,"

I didn't really know how to put it so I just shrugged and said "So anyway, since we're done with lunch, where are we headed again?"

Connor wrinkled his nose and stood up as he slammed his foot on his chair and pointed at a distance to the nearby mountain and said "The best we've got is Darkus Mountain if we want to get to Saffron as quick as possible! After that, then we're stopping by my home town and then I'll introduce my two friends/students to my Mother and friends there."

Funny, Connor never talked about his home town, I'd press on that later. I rolled my eyes as my new Misdreavous floated next to me and worriedly spoke as she nudged towards the Pokemon and we saw Dan's Haunter laughing and dodging attacks from Dan's Skoroupi.

The Pokemon scattered as the attacks went on and I nearly stood up but Arthus and Animus stepped in and Animus swatted away an incoming Pin Missile while Arthus slashed on the Haunter causing it to float back intimidated and Arthus growled as Connor chuckled and said "Arthus said that he'd make that Slash into a Night Slash if he didn't stop."

The two 'brothers' nodded at each other as the commotion ceased and I smiled as Dan scolded Ray and Cid. Ray crawled away after as Cid flew over to Jordan to have a laugh with.

The past few days had been kind of interesting with the new Pokemon and all but I was really impressed by Espeon and Misdreavous. Espeon was now more graceful and powerful while Misdreavous had a very meek attitude but she showed not much affinity to contests but he was very powerful compared to Cid.

Connor whistled as he said "Time to pack up guys! Best get a move on! We're nearing my home and I want to cross this mountain by nightfall!"

I chuckled as we started to pack up. I glanced at my Pokemon and slightly remembered what my dream was and got to work.

Soon enough, we were all done and I just had to sling my pack over my back and I swept my long ponytail along with my gifted purple ribbon and sighed as I felt the weight on my back.

Honestly, I was still troubled with my dream but before I could continue with my internal ranting. Dan, with all of his stuff on his back, ran past me and said "Come on! I want to get there now!"

I shook my head as Jordan and Luke ran after their trainer while Connor gestured towards him and Animus nodded as he ran forward to catch up with Dan and his Pokemon. Connor hefted his guitar bag and said "He'll be fine, let's trek shall we?"

I nodded as we started to walk side by side with Arthus beside Connor. After a few minutes, Connor was silently reading his book while I fidgeted nervously as I tugged on my ribbon for comfort and I was really troubled as Connor shut his book and pulled his shades down a bit as he said "Hey princess, you okay? You're sweating like a Cubchoo in a volcano and you look like some Pokemon scared the wits out of you. Was it Cid again?"

I shook my head and nervously smiled and said "No it's just that I had this dream."

"Dreams huh?" asked Connor, "I have them too but some aren't so nice. But lately, around the day of the forest fire, that morning I had a dream about something I had no idea about. I was there in some field with a baby being crowded by some Swablu and Altaria and she was found by this couple."

"Was the woman blonde and the man serious looking with brown hair?" I interrupted,

He slipped his book in his vest pocket and said "Why yes, they found her and adopted her is from what I remember and then I fell of a tree and nearly broke my neck as I felt a frostbiting chill."

"What!?" I yelped, "You could have died! Where were you?!"

He waved his hand as he smirked and said "On a tree, don't worry I'm still alive aren't I?"

I sighed at his reaction and then said "I had a dream this morning too and it was about this little girl and she was separated from the same people you described from your dreams."

"That's scary," said Connor "The same dream?"

I nodded and said "Yeah and then she was trapped in a cave but she was fine with a wounded ankle and a Bagon helped a bit but you'll never guess what happened next?"

"Do tell me," said Connor, "I am just dying to know."

I sighed and said "The kid wasn't looking too good until she heard something smashing against the cave in and when it was broken a man in a metallic silver mechanical suit with a Slaking found her."

"Radon," said Connor, "What was he doing there?"

I nodded and said "He was actually really nice, he patched her up and comforted her until some person named Nexus called him to ask what was the status about they person they were finding and it turns out it was the little girl."

"Nexus?" said Connor in disbelief. "From the information I gathered from my friend is that there are three high ranking generals to the Team Gamma organization before their leaded and the three are Andromeda, Nexus and Nebula. What did he say and why were they looking for her?"

"He lied and said he found nothing," I replied, "And you won't believe this, Radon asked for the little girl's name and she said her name was Quincy Shannon Gracedia."

"What!?" asked Connor with disbelief and shock on his face. "That was her? Stonecold?"

I nodded and said "Yeah and Radon knocked her unconscious before he left and her parents found her. As the dream faded some voice said to me that the message was complete and called me Guardian of the Sea and protect and connect with the other two and find the princess."

Connor's face as many things. Startled, surprised, shocked, worried and stumped. He removed his shades to reveal emerald green eyes and said "This is quite a find, me myself has had a similar dream. Who then is the final person?"

An eerie feeling washed over me as I gazed at Dan who tried to outrun his Pokemon as they raced away and I said "I don't know Connor but I think we better find out soon. For Quincy's own good."

He looked troubled as Arthus grunted and understood every word. He stopped as Connor said "Let us discuss later, I do believe we are here."

**Connor's POV**

Usually it takes quite a lot to surprise me like that time my friends actually brought me a pink suit instead of black and I was embarrassed to death even if mother said I looked cute. I rolled my eyes and still felt a weight of dread and worry about someone.

Quincy. Well I just learned she was the girl well, from my dreams. She was being hunted by this Team Gamma and I learned that these people are dangerous and are not to be trusted. Maybe that is the reason I had this strange urge to just see her, it was probably because I felt a disturbance like this, it was probably it.

I was glad we put aside our differences and became 'acquaintances' and we are finally respecting each other. Honestly even before that I already respected her power, skill, beauty and grace.

Wait what? Uh I did not just think that well I sighed and smirked as Dan was standing in front of the cave entrance as I said "Darkus Mountain. This place is inhabited by a large variety of Dark type Pokemon who are very territorial with other types so best we keep our Pokemon inside our Pokeballs to be safe."

Animus and Arthus nodded as they were returned into their spheres. Dan returned Jordan and Luke for now as I pulled out a flashlight form my bag and said "In we go"

I flicked the light open as we entered the dark cave. Small dark types were immediately seen like Murkrow and Purrloin but they immediately scurried away.

Dan held his own flashlight and said "This place is huge! How many dark types do you think there are?"

Liz turned her light on and said "I don't know but there must be a lot of them and some of these guys look adorable!"

I kicked a rock away that could have tripped them and said "Sure they are but you should see their evolved forms. These Pokemon are beasts when they reached their final forms."

Liz looked uneasy as Dan said "Tony and Arthus don't look too bad."

"They're tamed," said Connor, "You should try running away from a pack of wild Tyrannitar."

I shivered again at that instance but what the heck, we beat them anyway. I swung my flashlight to the left and a rumble was heard. I raised a brow and Dan said "Oops, that was my belly."

I chuckled as Liz punched him and said "We had lunch an hour ago!"

He laughed nervously as the place shook again and he looked uneasy as Dan said "I swear that wasn't me this time,"

I gestured for them to be quiet as I narrowed my eyes and slowly scanned the room with my flashlight. I closed my eyes and felt my aura resonating and I felt it go wild like it does and it went 'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!' in my head.

"Hit the deck!" I shouted,

I jumped and covered Dan and Liz as we hit the ground and I grunted as another explosion was heard. I groaned as I felt rocks pelt me and when it was done I helped them up and Dan said "What was that!?"

We turned our flashlights and saw two colossal Pokemon glaring down on us. One was a large rock like Pokemon that had a purple plated belly and its glare froze Dan and Liz where they stood. The second one was floating as it had a head on each arm and it hissed as I glared at it.

The two Pokemon roared as Dan said "Tyrannitar and Hydregion! Connor you said we wouldn't be attacked if we had no Pokemon out!"

"I don't know!" I replied, "These Pokemon don't attack unless provoked!"

Dan looked nervous as they edged closer and said "They looked pretty provoked to me,"

I picked a Pokeball form my belt and said "Let's rocket then! Amore!"

The flying normal type spun around in the dark cave as her presence caused some light to emit. The two Pokemon growled as Amore stood protectively before us and I said "Stand down! Unless you're asking for a battle!"

The two Pokemon growled and looked unsure as I looked at them curiously as they seemed to be influenced by something as they both fired a Dragon Pulse attack.

Dan and Liz jumped in different directions as I said "Amore Aura Sphere!"

A blue sphere was launched against the combined dragon attacks and cancelled each other out as I then said "Sky Attack and then chain with a spinning Steel Wing!"

Amore tackled both Pokemon in a powerful charge and the smashed their heads around as she spun around and hit her opponents with her glowing wings. The two staggered and growled as Dan said "Connor!"

"Stay back!" I commanded,

I didn't notice until Amore dodged a Stone Edge attack from Tyrannitar but was struck with a Dragon Rush from Hydregion. I growled and said "Amore no! Get up and use Spinning Steel Wing!"

Amore spun in the air in the large cave and surged towards the two spinning but Tyrannitar fired a Stone Edge while Hydregion fired a tri Attack that collided on Amore sending her down to the ground. Hard.

"NO!"

The dust cleared off and she was clearly unable to battle, these two were very powerful to take down Amore. I took her back and said "Thank you my motherly friend."

I sighed and said "Time to end this! Jake Let's Rocket!"

Out of my Pokeball appeared my giant yellow powerhouse. Jake roared and clenched his fists as Tyrannitar roared in return while Hydregion hissed. Jake cracked his knuckles as electricity danced on his fur and the air around him.

"Jake use Shockwave!" I called,

He smashed his fist on the ground as electricity arced and leapt towards the two Pokemon. Both were hit and took massive damage as Jake's fists glowed red with energy as he ran towards the dazed two Pokemon and smashed his right fist on Tyrannitar's head and then grabbed Hydregion by the body and smashed him with a Seismic Toss attack.

I cheered and said "Nice work! Follow up with Electro Ball!"

Jake put his hands together and formed an electric sphere in his hands and enlarged it as Dan gaped in awe and Liz said "Connor! Wait inst that going to-"

"Fire!" I called without thinking,

Jake threw the sphere at the two Pokemon and a large explosion ensued. I cheered as when the smoke cleared Tyrannitar and Hydregion ran off. Jake smirked as they ran off but then the cave began to shake violently.

I looked around as rock start to fall and I cursed mentally and said "Damn! I forgot about the stability of the cave! I was too careless! Dan! Liz! Run! Jake clear the path!"

Jake clapped his hands in one powerful smash and a beam of energy shot through and smashed any rock in the path as Dan and Liz ran towards me. I gestured for them to come closer but the cave was shaking more violently.

Dan watched as he ran behind Liz and she was going to be crushed by a rock. My eyes widened as Dan ran quicker and shoved Liz as she stumbled to my arms as the stone ground he stood on crumbled and a rock fell down and covered the entrance me and Jake were standing in.

Liz was breathing heavily as I punched the stone wall as it cracked and said "No! Dan!"

"Jake! Rock Smash now!"

My electric type Pokemon smashed the rock in one blow but as it cleared, all I saw was a belt of Pokeballs on the ground while a large hole was on the ground. Liz gasped and covered her mouth as she sniffled.

My face sank and I gazed at the area for any signs of life. I roared in frustration and picked up Dan's belt of Pokeballs and said "Dan! Where are you!"

"What have I done?"

**Dan's POV**

I fell.

I fell down the hole that the large rock made and I yelled as I fell. Everything was pitch black as I fell down the hole and eventually I closed in on the ground. I stuttered in fear but I remember what Connor told me, at a high height, go into a roll position and roll to avoid damage when landing from high heights.

I got into position and rolled as I reached the rocky ground but I kind of got it wrong and I tumbled and my bruised myself as I landed roughly on the ground. My back crashed against some rocks but when I blinked I only had some scratches on me.

"What the heck?"

My body was fine except for a sore ankle. I was completely mystified on how I was fine. It was like a hundred feet fall even if I did the maneuver there was no way I could have survived.

I got up and stretched my back as I felt my belt but I felt nothing there.

"Oh no," I groaned,

My Pokeballs and Pokemon weren't with me, all I had was my backpack and flashlight. I heard Connor yell in frustration from above but it was a very, very distant echo. I made a tunnel with my hands and yelled "Hey! Connor! Liz! I'm fine!"

There was no reply and there was nothing here to help me. I was alone. I decided to go for step one of situations like these. Take inventory.

I opened my bag and using my night vision, I gathered a pack of chips, a bar of chocolate, a extra pair of pants and t-shirt, Pokemon food and of course the un-hatched egg of the Cerulean Contest.

I laid them on the rocky floor as I took account of it and I decided to open the egg case to check if it was okay and it was pretty much fine. I sighed in relief as I sat down and turned on the flashlight but it just flickered on and off until it just plainly blinked off.

I threw the piece of metal and said "Thanks you useless piece of junk."

With my night vision I decided to pick up the flashlight so I trotted over there and picked up the metal rod. I dusted it a bit but when I looked up, I was greeted by three humanoid figures that looked like they had blades coming out from their bodies.

"Bisharp!" said the middle one,

I stepped back slowly as their arm blades extended and the closed in on me. I held my hands up and said "No need for violence guys, calm down and we can sort this out."

The middle one swiped at me but I stepped back quick to dodge the swipe and I turned to run. I sprinted as I was chased by the three dark types. I vaulted over a rock and said "Oh man oh man! Jordan or Luke would be helpful right about now!"

As I ran near my pack, I picked up the egg and ran through the dark cave with the three Bisharps in pursuit. I felt the egg shake as I ran but I didn't care and kept running with my night vision and turned left and right in the maze of caves to lose them but I felt them behind me with the metallic clinks and clanks of their feet.

Eventually I ran into a corner and I grasped the egg in my hands as I saw the tallest Bisharp bark "Sharp! Bisharp! (It ends here human!)"

His razor extended as I covered the egg but I heard a close 'Reon!' and the Bisharps got blasted in different directions as an explosion happened behind them. I covered my eyes and opened them to see a Umbreon growling at a Bisharp as all three swiped at him but he dodged all of their attacks by jumping ducking and leaning.

I heard two distant 'Vees' from behind them but I didn't mind for now as the Umbreon dodged a Night Slash and tackled the closest one with a Superpower attack and then chained a Focus Blast attack to the three Pokemon as they were hit and they immediately retreated.

I sighed and leaned on the wall and slid down as the Umbreon looked at me curiously and barked at the darkness where two playful Eevees came running out playing and tumbling with each other.

I raised a brow as the Umbreon nudged the two Eevees and approached me and I said "Thanks for the help back there,"

**POKESPEECH: ON**

"No problem," said the Umbreon, "just was there at the right time and glad I did."

I nodded and said "Thanks again but what is going on here?"

The Umbreon looked surprised as he said "You can understand me?"

I shrugged and inspected the Umbreon. It looked well formed and very powerful and regal with its ready stance and position but the x marked scar over his right eye was the thing that caught my eye.

"I guess," i replied,"it's a thing about me so can you explain what is going on? These dark type Pokemon aren't hostile unless provoked right?"

The Umbreon gave a nod and said "Yes, we aren't usually violent but the king of this mountain, a giant Spiritomb, wants my siblings dead. The gasbag wants no non-dark type beings in this area so he ordered everyone around but I hid and took my little brother and sister around to hide them form it but they found out now we're on the run and we're trying to escape. How did you end up here? You're kind of in too deep."

Umbreon and the two Eevees trotted closer as I said "I was separated from my friends since we were attacked by a Tyrannitar and Hydregion and I fell down a hole here."

Umbreon nodded as one of the Eevees grinned at me and said "Your hair looks funny!"

I looked at it surprised as I ran a hand through my purple hair and Umbreon chuckled and said "Forgive my sister. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jayce and the twins, Jill and Jack."

The two Eevees giggled as I felt the egg shake and I said "My name is Dan, I'm a Pokemon trainer."

He cocked his head and said "Where are your Pokemon then?"

"I lost them on the way here," I muttered, "I hope they're fine."

Jayce nodded and said "I intend to escape this mountain but we are deep underground and it might take days. Are you in? I could use a human for a hand."

I smirked and nodded as I remembered a faint picture of Liz and Connor and said "Sure, do you know your way around?"

"Not really," said the Umbreon, "But it's worth a shot. I have to take my brother and sister out of here. Ever since my mother, an Espeon and father, a Jolteon died, it hast been the same for us."

I nodded in sympathy but the egg shook more violently as Jayce said "The egg is hatching!"

I settled it down on the ground as it started to glow and it took a small form of a cream bellied and black backed Pokemon that had slits for eyes. It yawned as it gave me a curious look and said "Quil? (Papa?)"

"A Cyndaquil?" I remarked," I don't understand but why was the egg blue?"

Jayce looked mystified as well while Jack and Jill played around with the new born Pokemon and it laughed a bit and it sneezed as its back erupted in blue flames. I took back nervously while Jayce said "That's cool, blue fire and it's a female."

I crouched down and said "Hey little guy, my name is Dan and I guess I'm your papa. We need you to stay with us and behave okay?"

The Cyndaquil nodded and said "Okay!"

I picked her up and said "So you're a girl huh? I think I'll call you Fline, as in Flint like what starts a fire how is that?"

Jayce smirked and said "Good name,"

"I like it daddy!" remarked the Cyndaquil,

"Okay then," I replied, "Keep the fire down and then lets go,"

Jayce nodded and said "Lets go,"

As I walked with Fline in my arms I looked up and said "Guys, where are you?"

**AN**

**Roy: Done and Done! My arm hurts and is still stiff and cemented but it is done! Once again I am so sorry for the delay but next chapter will be a time skip and then part two of Darkus Mountain.**

**Jake: Hope you liked it! Keep reading and leave a review!**

**Roy: This is Roy Markov, broken armed and still kicking, signing-**

**Jakr: Its my day today asshole! Jake Gorven! Signing off!**


	28. Chapter 28: Darkus Mountain Part 2

**AN**

**Roy: Sorry for the delay but voila.**

**Jake: Stupid Roy hahaha, okay so here it is and once again, we're sorry.**

**Notice: Pokemon is not ours**

**Dan's POV**

I sighed and leaned on a rock as I closed my eyes and mumbled "Day three, still in these underground catacombs and no way out. If we do, it's a cliff or a nest of violent dark types. Not really sure how much longer I can-"

"Hey Dan, catch!"

I felt something heavy plop on my head and I grabbed it and said "HEY!"

Jayce, the Umbreon snickered and said "Sorry,"

I help the berry in my hand and took a bite out of it as Jayce took a bite out of his. Fline, Jack and Jill were eating their food while we took a break in a hidden corner in a cave.

Three days. It had been three days since I was scattered form the others. Three days since I saw my friends. Three days since a good meal. I whimpered at the sound of my stomach rumbling but Jayce just rolled his eyes and took another bite as I looked at my companions.

Fline was still very young and naïve but her fire was really hot and she proved that after crying after not being fed. Jack and Jill were playful and energetic as they often entertained Fline as a friend.

These past few days were really sick since we were often chased, hunted and followed by some dark types by the order of the king of this mountain. Three days ago, right after the Bisharps, it was a group if Shiftry, then the next day, a pack of Mighteyana and then just yesterday it was a swarm of Banette who scared us to death.

Even with all those powerful Pokemon and I was defenseless without my team, Jayce managed to beat and hold them all back. Even with his cross scar in his right eye, clearly Jayce was a seasoned battler and he was a forced to be reckoned with considering he was what kept us alive all this time.

I cracked my knuckles and said "So Jayce where to now?"

He finished up his berry and said "I think there's an opening a few minutes there,"

He pointed with his snout and nodded but I said "What about those hunting us?"

He looked grim and said "I'll try my best but I don't think how long I can hold on now."

Truly the past few days had worn him out, only switching with me between shifts on keeping watch was his only sleep. It had gotten more dangerous according to him ever since we entered this mountain but here we were, still stuck and hungry while I was separated from my friends and Pokemon.

I swallowed the final part of my berry while I looked at Jack and Jill and said "So are you two ready?"

"Yeah!" replied the two innocent Eevees,

Honestly I felt like they treat this as some sort of game but it's better than facing the cold reality of being hunted. Jayce was so overprotective of these two, just before they proved that they were very powerful in their own right.

Fline, my blue fired Cyndaquill, sneezed and her flames caught on fire again and I said "Time to tone it down a bit Fline,"

"Okay Daddy," replied the Cyndaquill as I picked it up in my arms and we proceeded to walk. I took a few steps while Jayce watched Jack and Jill frolic in front of us. He sighed as he said "This was way easier when mom and dad were still here,"

I nodded and said "What happened to them?"

Jayce looked at his two siblings and said "Mom had died when she gave birth the Jack and Jill and only recently, around four months or six ago, my Dad, who was an Umbreon as well, died. I had to look after Jack and Jill and hide them while I had to do work for the boss here. I did some things I'm not proud of but it was for the best. Also, when I was just a pup, I had an older sister once but she was captured and we never saw her ever again."

"It must have been hard," I replied, "I couldn't imagine losing my mom, dad and siblings. It's amazing that you get to protect them that well."

Jayce sighed and said "I **was** one of the top thugs of the boss here. I can hold my own to almost everyone except the boss himself."

Jack yipped and said "Hey Jay-Jay! I see light!"

Jayce raced after his siblings as I said "Guys, where are you?"

**Connor's POV**

"Connor!" yelled a girl, "Come on! We need to keep looking!"

I opened my right eye and looked at the denim clad girl standing in front me with her hands on her hips as her face was angry and her eyes blazed with fire. I sighed and she said "We need to keep looking!"

I kept one eye open and said "We have been looking but we need time to collect our bearings and have a plan. This is the best way to find Daniel, not simply digging through stone."

Liz crossed her arms and said "Well hurry up! Dan needs us!"

I opened both eyes now and scanned our area. We were on a high ledge on the mountain that was filled with some vegetation until it led inside of the cave where it was dark once more. It had been three long days of searching since we were separated from our little purple haired friend.

We had searched all over this maze of stone but we couldn't seem to find him. This place was massive and then the catacombs were just too many, I can't even get a good read on his aura since this place is too big.

I stretched from my sitting position and then Liz yanked me by the arm and said "Watch out you might fall!"

I pulled away from her and said "No I won't!"

True to word, I was practically at the edge of the cliff. I got a sly smirk on my face as I stood up and said "Oops!"

I slipped off the ledge to Liz's horror but I grabbed the cliff edge, vaulted myself up and started laughing as I said "You should have seen your face, it was hilarious!"

Her face turned beat red and she yelled and said "How would you like it if I threw you off the cliff!"

I rolled my eyes and brought my shades down from my head to my eyes and said "Relax, let's keep looking now."

Liz nodded as she picked up her bag and then she said to herself "Day three, still looking around. We keep getting more and more worried everyday. Dan where are you?"

Things haven't been really the same without our little friend. We found his Pokeballs and his Pokemon were upset to be parted from their trainer unwillingly. Jordan and Luke had been on a very searching mood ever since the incident and they want to find Dan so bad.

I snapped my fingers and then Animus and Arthus suddenly appeared close to us and I said "Have you found anything?"

"No," replied Animus, "We haven't yet,"

"We'll keep looking, are you good to go?" asked Arthus,

I nodded and said "We are, come on, we'll need you to keep away these wild Pokemon."

Arthus and Animus nodded as Liz said "So I stay behind you again while we pave the way?"

I nodded and said "Yes,"

As we walked inside the cave, I still felt the pang of guilt in my heart that it was my fault why Dan was separated from us. I do very well wish that he was okay but he's a smart kid, he'll manage.

As we stepped inside again, it felt really chilly again as Animus and Arthus scanned the dark area with their nocturnal vision. Arthus extended his right claw and nodded at his brother as Animus flashed and the room lit up.

As soon as the flash emitted, we were greeted by a pack of red eyes that gleamed with anger. Their bodies were canine and sleek with grey and black fur and their fangs looked like they could peel metal as if it was butter.

"Well, this is awkward." I stated,

The pack of Mightyeana's closed in and growled at us while Liz took several steps back and said "Uh Connor?"

"I got it," I replied snappily, "Arthus! Animus!"

The first dark type pounced but Animus formed a Bone Rush in his arms and smacked away the dark type in one go like a baseball bat. Arthus engaged one in mid air and quickly threw it back while more of the dark types closed in.

Animus kicked one in the face and spun in a circle and hit one square in the jaw as it leapt while Arthus smirked and ran into a crowd of them at unseen speeds with his claws glowing with Slash attacks and he only reappeared past them with his arms crossed and the Pokemon group of six only fell a few seconds after.

The battle between my two strongest raged on as Liz watched in awe. Animus and Arthus stood before the group growling while the pack of Mightyeana's took nervous steps back and after Animus and Arthus barked at the same time, the pack ran off whimpering in fear.

Arthus grunted in satisfaction while Animus turned to me and said "All clear"

I smiled and said "Thank you my friends,"

Arthus scoffed and said "That? No challenge! Even without Goldie I would have been fine,"

Animus growled a bit while Arthus laughed. Liz looked left and right in the lit up area and said "So where to now?"

I walked up to the middle of the intersection of the cave and wiped a stone and said "I marked this a day ago, we went left before; we can go right now."

Liz nodded and went first with Animus by her side and then Arthus said "We haven't found anything in three days, is the boy even still alive?"

I glared at Arthus and said "Knock on wood my friend! That's not a very nice thing to say,"

Arthus put his claws behind his back and said "I'm just stating facts, we haven't seen him and we might have just been wasting time."

Truly Arthus doesn't know Dan that well yet considering he's only been with us for around three weeks. Animus was colder than the Zoroark but he warmed up to Dan and Liz eventually. I knew Arthus would come along too.

I sighed and said "Arthus, he is still here. I know it, and besides, the boy is unique, you won't find anyone else like him. He actually reminds me of myself when I was a like him."

Arthus crossed his arms and said "Right, so he grew up in a big place, hailed, and-"

"Arthus stop," I stated in embarrassment, "Not like that, I meant that he was hardworking and very determined for something. He told me he would bring his oldest brother back home and his goal reaching is surprising. Even me, as I still search for the truth of my past, I cannot help but recognize a similar fire of determination like mine."

"Seems like you really care about the boy,"

"I care for both of them." I replied to Arthus, "These two are like my little siblings now and I will aid them to their full potential."

Arthus merely shot his head forward and said "Right, there's a presence up ahead. DO you mind?"

"Not at all"

**Dan's POV**

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" I asked Jayce,

"Simple," he replied, "You cross silently with Jack, Jill and Fline over there while I follow."

I sweat dropped and looked forward to see a group of assorted sleeping dark types like Shiftrys, Mightyeana and Liepards. We were going to have to cross this place to get to the next level of the catacombs.

I nervously looked at Jayce and said "Are you crazy!?"

"You'll be fine" whispered the Umbreon, "It's either this or the Tyrannitar area."

My eye twitched but I picked up Fline who was on my arms and then Jack and Jill were on my shoulders. I glanced at the group of sleeping Pokemon and Jayce said "Hurry up, I'll cover you."

Jayce pushed me by the leg and I said "Okay I'll go."

I nervously took a step and then another as Jack and Jill giggled and smirked at the sleeping forms as if it was a game. Fline was asleep in my arms as I took more steps and I walked around a sleeping Shiftry and I hopped over a Liepard, careful not to hit its tail.

Jack nearly slipped but I adjusted quick and Jack managed to hang on. Jill giggled while I looked at them and said "Quiet down guys"

Jack smiled while Jill giggled and said "Okay Den,"

I shook my head since they called me Den instead of Dan. I missed a Mightyeana's tail and finally got to the other side. I waved to Jayce who nodded at me and I said "Now you,"

He took a first step and quickly went through and went to the other side and when he did he smirked at me and said "See? No problem."

Suddenly, Fline was shaken awake and my eyes widened as Jayce and I looked at Fline and said "Shhh! Shh! Calm down-"

She then burst out crying and all the dark types woke up. Jack and Jill hopped in joy for some reason while I tried to calm down Fline. Jayce turned to the group of dark types and said "Run!"

He leapt and fired a Focus Blast on the ground, causing a large explosion that caused Fline to cry more and then I ran with Jayce by my side. I ran faster as I felt a Mightyeana nearly bite my leg off.

I hopped a bit while the twin Eevees on my shoulders squealed in excitement. Jayce looked at me as I said "We're here! What now!"

"Keep Running!" yelled Jayce as he shot a Focus Blast behind him,

We ran as fast as we could and I saw Shadow Ball shoot past us and a Bisharp appeared to meet us but Jayce smirked and ran faster as he shrouded himself in flames as he tackled the Dark/Steel type, sending it back as we ran.

We ran into a crossroad and Jayce duplicated into two with a double team and we managed to lose them. I sighed and breathed heavily as Jayce said "All ok?"

I nodded as Jack and Jill kept jumping up and down in joy. Fline finally calmed down and was laughing along with Jack and Jill until Jayce laughed and suddenly his eyes went dead and he fell over unconscious.

Jack and Jill leapt off and horded him while I kneeled and said "Jayce!"

I felt his head and Jack said "Jayce! How is he?"

I felt Jayce's forehead as I felt him groaning in pain. I recognized this and said "He's poisoned but how?"

Jayce groaned again and said "Stupid Bisharp got me with a Poison Jab before I hit him."

He collapsed after that and then from the dark corner of the cave, a sharp voice said "I see that Jayce is out of commission."

Form the darkness, a Bisharp, larger than the rest appeared and he slid his blades together and said "What a shame, I would have wanted to have a word with him."

Jack and Jill growled at the approaching Bisharp and said "Oh Please, like Jayce's younger siblings could do anything. Stop now and a fair trial might be given."

I looked at him and said "Who are you huh? Why do you keep hunting us?"

The Bisharp grinned and said "I am Byron, the Head Bisharp of the mountain. I am second in command to Lord Hexar. I used to be Jayce's partner until I found out he was hiding non dark types here, I had to fight him but he ended up having a scarred eye."

"And you having a severed blade." I shot back,

I noticed that his right arm blade was broken and he growled and went into fighting position as he said "I shall take you all as my prize now."

Jayce tried to get up but just collapsed again and Jill stood before her older brother and said "Jaycey! We can do it!"

"No!" said Jayce, "I won't allow it!"

Byron laughed and said "Isn't that nice, a little sibling conflict."

Jack stood beside his sister while I stood there with Fline in my arms. The male Eevee then said "Trust us Jaycey! We can fight too!"

Jayce looked at his two siblings determined eyes and he struggled to get up but I looked at him and said "Trust them Jayce, you need to rest."

He gave me a desperate look. He didn't want them to battle and be exposed to the life he had to live and now he would be watching them face his old partner and probably the second strongest in this mountain.

He looked at his two siblings and said "No you can't,"

The two looked surprised as he said "Not without some help, Dan tell them what to do, you're a trainer."

I nodded as he said "Please take care of them,"

He collapsed with exhaustion breathing slowly while Jack and Jill glared at Byron who's remaining blade extended and he rushed forward saying "Pathetic,"

Jack growled and surprised Byron by tackling him with his body glowing red with power causing the dark type to fly back into the rock wall. Jill blasted a blue ball of energy at the crashed figure causing it to take more damage.

My eyes widened in surprise as I said "That was Superpower and Focus Blast!"

"Yeah!" said Jack, "I copied that from Jaycey!"

"Me too!" said Jill

The Bisharp got up and said "Admitted that surprised me but it ends now."

He formed a black sphere of energy in his hands and fired it forward but the two gutsy Eevees rushed in and tackled him through the ball of energy and delivered more damage.

Byron caught them and extended his blade but I took a guess and said "Double Team!"

The twins evaded and slammed and Iron Tail square on the Bisharp's head causing him to stagger. The Pokemon grasped his head and an evil and eerie said "I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

From behind Byron, a large specter like Pokemon floated to us and the thing emitted an evil aura. Byron bowed immediately and said "Lord Hexar!"

The Bisharh slowly rose from the ground and was violently slammed on the cave wall causing it to wince in pain and then the Spiritomb said "You worthless knife! Can't even handle two children?"

The Bisharp struggled against the wall and psychic grip of the Pokemon and it said to us "You and your friends have been a thorn to my side. Especially that Golden Lucario and Blue Zoroark!"

I raised a brow and said "Arthus and Animus? They're looking for me!"

The Spiritomb laughed and said "Too bad we have them now."

I froze as the Pokemon hissed and said "I will enjoy ending Jayce and his siblings."

Jack growled and lunged at the Pokemon but he was stopped in mid air and was quickly dealt with and thrown back to me while Jill fired a Focus Blast but it was redirected by the Pokemon sending it back to us causing a large amount of rocks to fall on my head.

I fell on the ground with my vision blurring and the last thing I saw was Fline desperately trying to shake me awake.

**Connor's POV**

I shook out of my daze and saw myself surrounded by Dark Type Pokemon. I was in some sort of throne room since we were captured by a big group of dark types. We would have won but we didn't want to bring the mountain down, especially here, this area is unstable on a high level.

I shook my head and saw Arthus and Animus sitting back to back while they were being guarded. The two looked hardly amused and were clearly itching for a battle. I smirked as Arthus nodded at me and a Mightyeana growled at him but Arthus just growled back, hard, and the Pokemon backed off. He pointed at Liz who was beside me and she just woke up from her sleep.

"What happened?" asked Liz,

"Long story short," I said, "We got caught,"

"What?!" stuttered Liz, "How?"

I raised a brow and not go in full depth on how I willingly got us captured so that we could hopefully find Dan here. Animus and Arthus had given up simply as I said and now we were right exactly where we wanted to be. The problem was, this place didn't look safe, it looks like it could collapse any moment.

Liz glared at me and said "Well?"

I nearly spoke the truth until we heard clacking sounds and from the dark cave, four Bisharps walked in. One carried an Umbreon, one carried two Eevees while the largest one carried a purple headed boy who seemed to be mumbling about food.

"Is that Dan?!" I asked,

The boy groaned and said "Food…"

"That's Dan," said Liz as she rolled her eyes, "I'm glad he's fine,"

I noticed the look of clear relief on her face and smiled but suddenly a dark and heavy aura pulsed and we turned to see a large Spiritomb floating inside the cave. The room was now looking like a Royal Council with all sorts of dark types ranging from tiny Purrloins to gigantic Tyrannitars and Hydregions.

The Spiritomb hissed and said "After weeks of searching, we have finally caught the thorns in my side. My once trusted right hand, Jayce."

The crowd of Pokemon erupted into growls and roars of cheer as the largest Bisharp raised the unconscious dark type in his hands. The Spiritomb got a evil look on its face as he said "And now, before we deal with the others, we shall execute the traitor!"

Everyone cheered but the tallest Bisharp looked uneasy. The Spiritomb looked at him and said "Byron, finish him."

"But my Lord," stuttered the steel/dark type, "I never wanted to kill Jayce, I wanted him back as my friend and partner."

"I said DO IT NOW!" yelled the Spiritomb,

The Bisharp dropped the Umbreon gently next to the Eevees as the nudged him and his right arm blade extended and turned black as he said "No"

"YOU DARE DEFY ME!" yelled the Spiritomb,

The Bisharp looked at the crowd and said "Do we yield to this Tyrant? Do we still need to be under him! We can make a change for the better! We can-"

He stopped and clutched his throat as he floated in mid air and the Spiritomb said "You were quite the subordinate Byron but now you shall-"

An explosion shoved the Spiritomb back violently while the crowd of Dark types turned to see a pack of terrified Mightyeanas away from Arthus and Animus who had their arms forward and Byron the Bisharp was dropped to the ground gasping for air.

The Bisharp got up and said "Thank you,"

"No problem," replied Arthus," Y0u want this battle or will we have it?"

Byron extended his blade and said "I would appreciate the help,"

Arthus flicked his wrists and his claws extended while Animus clapped his hands together and pulled them apart as he caught a blue staff of energy and twirled it around expertly before he smirked at the Spiritomb who got back up and said "Attack!"

The crowd of Dark Types didn't react as the Spiritomb hissed again and said "ATTACK YOU IMBECILES!"

Byron smirked and said "You see Lord Hexar, we do not agree with your ways anymore. We are our own Pokemon now, either step down or be dealt with."

The Spiritomb growled and Animus stood on his staff and said "I do ask you to attack, we need a exercise."

The Spiritomb fired a powerful Shadow Ball forward while Arthus and Byron ran forward and severed the sphere in half while Animus leapt above and slammed his staff on the Spiritomb's face causing it to stagger.

The dark types cheered while I got up and helped Liz up as well and said "We need to get to Dan and see if he's fine."

She nodded as we crept around the crowd to find Dan slumped on the ground with his hand on his stomach. The two Eevees nudged the Umbreon as he slowly got up and said "W-Where am I?"

I looked at him and said "In the throne room, my name is Connor and this is Liz, we are friends of Dan."

The Umbreon nodded and said "My name is Jayce and this is Jack and Jill, Dan has told us about you two."

Liz looked at me and the Umbreon probably confused as I spoke to the Pokemon fluently and she said "Uhh, what's going on? Is Dan fine?"

Dan's stomach rumbled as he moaned again and I said "He'll be fine."

She nodded as she felt his forehead and said "He looks weak,"

Jayce looked around as he was looking for something and said "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Fline," replied Jill,

"Yeah!" said Jack, "Where's Fline!"

Suddenly, a small creature with slit eyes was seen hanging from a high ledge desperately clinging. Jayce's eyes widened as he growled and said "She must have gotten away and followed us, we need to save her!"

I quickly ran past Jayce and Liz said "Connor what are you doing?!"

"Something stupid!" I yelled,

I quickly maneuvered over the rocks and quickly climbed the rock wall but I lost my grip on a rock as it crumbled yet my hands fell on another one. Liz was yelling for me but it was very distant as I focused on climbing. I slipped again and now I was hanging by one hand.

I saw a rock a distance away and the little fire type was almost ready to fall. I sighed and said "Tally Ho,"

I clutched on my grip and ran on the rock wall as I let go and grabbed another and leapt as the fire type fell and caught it with my arms and covered it as we crashed on the ground with a thud.

I groaned and said in a pained voice "How are you little one?"

"Where's Daddy?" asked the little Pokemon,

"He's fine" I replied, "Follow me,"

I carried her and walked over to Liz and put her in Dan's arms as she smiled and said "Daddy!"

I smirked as Liz said "That's a Cyndaquill right? Where'd it come from?"

"I have a pretty good idea," I replied,

She wanted to ask again but Arthus flew over head and crashed on the wall. Animus grunted after deflecting a Shadow Ball and said "He's stronger than I thought,"

Byron dodged and said "There's a reason we all feared him."

Arthus got out of the dent and waved at me and Liz as Liz waved back and he leapt back into battle. He swiped across the Pokemon's face and it staggered back as Animus said "Stall him! I need time!"

The two Dark types nodded as they deflected another ranged attack and Hexar said "YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO STOP ME!"

He raised his power again and a torrent of blue flames, or in other words a Will-o-Wisp fired towards the two Pokemon and were directly hit. The two got back up and Arthus said "A dance of blades?"

"Agreed," said Byron,

They extended their blades once more while Animus closed his eyes and put his palms together. Arthus tackled the Spiritomb as he glowed a powerful shade of red and Byron's blade turned green as he hacked again and again, severely weakening the Spiritomb.

Animus shook as he said "Out of the way now!"

Arthus and Byron leapt away as Animus opened his eyes and they were glowing a golden yellow ad he opened his palms while a hand sized orb of golden Aura shimmered and he thrust forward as he yelled "Aura Beam!"

A golden blast shot forward knocking back and defeating the Spiritomb as the ground shook and the cave threatened to collapse. All the Pokemon exited the cavern while Liz said "Connor we gotta go!"

I nodded at Animus who lifted Dan and Liz while Jayce and his siblings followed Arthus and Byron last out. I ran after them as I turned and saw the Spiritomb groaning as the cavern shook.

"Unacceptable…" the Pokemon muttered, "I don't believe it ends like this…"

I looked at the Pokemon one last time and before I knew it, I knew what I had to do.

**No One's POV**

Liz kicked and yelled as Animus, the golden fur ball, carried him on his shoulders as she said "Let me go! I can run!"

"Sorry!" said Animus,

He still carried her and Dan as they ran and behind them the cave was shaking and Connor still hadn't made it out. I held my breath as before the rocks caved in, he leapt out of the darkness with a Pokeball in his hand and he yelled "Run! Keep running!"

The cave was closing down as she saw the Umbreon run with the twin Eevees and the Bisharp carry the Cyndaquill. Arthus severed a rock in front of us and we finally made it out and not just out, out the base of the mountain. Turns out that cave leads out.

All the dark types had escaped, all but one, I sighed as Animus out me down and he said "Well…"

"The Spiritomb," said Arthus, "Didn't make it out,"

Connor raised a brow while Jayce walked over to Byron and said "Byron my friend thank you."

"No problem," replied Byron, "I'm guessing you won't stick around?"

"Nah," replied Jayce, "Me and the twins wanna see the world."

"I understand," said Byron, "The others need a leader and you would have been the best option my friend."

Jayce shook his head and said "You would do a better job, I've always been more of a free spirit right?"

"Right you are Jayce, right you are." Replied the Bisharp,

"So how will you do it then? See the world I mean," asked Byron,

Jayce looked at the sleeping Dan and said "I think I found our meal ticket. Besides, I want to see and experience some battles outside the hive ya know? Not just to survive but for fun."

"I wish you luck then my friend," said Byron, "Do visit some times."

Byron leapt and went back inside the mountain as Jayce looked at Dan and said "You think he'll do it?"

"Do what?" asked Animus,

"Take us with him." Replied Jayce,

"No problem," said Arhthus, "This kids got spunk and he'll take you guys no matter what."

"Thanks" replied the Umbren, "Hear that guys? Dan's taking us around the world!"

"Cool!" yelled Jack and Jill,

The two Eevees hopped around while Connor held a Pokeball and Liz said "What's wrong with you?"

He quickly put it on his belt and said "Nothing, I think Dan is waking."

They all crowded Dan as he coughed and opened his eyes to see his the Pokemon around him. Connor quickly let loose his Pokemon to watch him be dog piled by a energetic Pichu, a red Riolu, a heavy Marshtomp, a prickly Skorupi, a happy Snivy and a large Braviary.

Dan yelled and said "Guys! Help! Air!"

Connor and Liz laughed while Connor slowly slid the mysterious ball in his bag.

**AN**

**Here it is! Finally! Sorry it was exams and we came form a trip! We really apologize!**

**So hopefully this makes up for it! Next up is Saffron! **

**Later guys!**

**RM & JG signing off….**


End file.
